Strawberry Bad Boy
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: Ichigo is a premed student with an interesting night job: Stripper at a gay bar. Grimmjow sees something he wants and will do whatever he has to to have it. A lewd proposition he can't refuse, but just how far will it go? AU, Yaoi, slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

The bass pulsed through his veins as he waited behind the curtain for his name to be announced. His skin was tingling, his breathing was rapid and his head was light. Stage fright. It hit him like a ton of bricks every night, so bad sometimes that he wondered why he still did this. It wasn't as if he _had_ to; it wasn't as if he _needed_ the extra money. Well, he did need the money, badly, but that was beside the point. He could have gotten any other job but he had settled on this of all things.

"Gentleman, please! Control those ragers and prepare yourself for our lovely newbie. Here again for your viewing pleasure, the sexy, the sassy, the absolutely scrumptious… Strawberry Bad Boy!"

He closed his eyes as the announcer said his cue, took a deep breath and slid his mask, which covered the upper half of his face and sported two red serpentine slashes under his left eye, into place before running out on the stage to the sound of the speakers blaring the song he had chosen for his routine that night. The crowd roared at the sight of him, cheering and calling out to him with vulgar propositions. He smirked and rubbed his hands over his chest, pulling at the fabric of his shirt to tease them with a glimpse at his midriff. As with every other night before this, the moment he set foot on stage the butterflies were gone. He licked his lips and undulated his body, gripping the shirt over his chest and moving into a motion as if he were going to tear it only to let his hands fall to his hips. He tucked his thumbs in the waistband and pulled the thin straps of a red thong out, showing them off. A two thousand yen note hit the stage before him and he grinned. Thongs sucked ass but he'd wear one again if he got more tips like that tonight. It was near the pole so he danced his way over to it, deciding now was as good a time as ever to get there and use it.

With his back against the pole he dipped low and grabbed the note, shoving it in the strap of the thong before sliding back up and arching his back thrusting his pelvis out in front of him. The crowd ate it up, tossing more notes and waving them in the air for him to come closer so they could place them themselves. As he strutted he reached once more for his shirt, tearing the fabric in one pull and sending the crowd into another frenzy of shouts and taunts; pleas and propositions. He grabbed the pole and bent his knees, dipping low once more and leaning back before bucking his hips in a lewd parody against the pole. He ran a hand through his hair, tilting his head back and smirking at the first man he saw.

The man, slicked back blue hair and crisp white business suit, smirked back and grinned wide enough to show nearly all his teeth. As he watched the man lifted his right hand, a folded note between his pointer and middle fingers. His eyes widened when he saw the number. Ten thousand yen. Pay dirt!

He slid down the pole and turned over, sitting back on his heels and running his finger down his chest until it settled on the waistband of his too tight jeans. The button popped open with barely a touch and the zipper fell with heart stopping slowness. The man before him continued to grin, his gaze fixed on the hand about to expose the rest of that too hot thong. He pursed his lips and kept his eyes on the money in the hand. It was a goal, the man was the one to pay attention to that night. He had money and it seemed he wasn't shy about who he wanted to give it too.

Once the zipper was down as far as it would go he dropped his hands to the stage and crawled, catlike, to the man and bit his lip arching his back a little for emphasis. The man held out the note and gestured with it for him to come closer. At the edge of the stage, closer to the crowd than he ever liked to be, the man leaned forward and waved the note in front of his face. Taking the hint, he flicked his tongue out and caught it between his teeth, snatching it away and rewarding the man with an up close and personal view of the thong disappearing between his cheeks as he let his pants fall to the ground and stepped out of them. He returned to the middle of the stage to finish his routine.

The man watched him intently throughout the rest of the show but didn't bother to clap when he was finished. He turned his back and hurried behind the curtain, pulling off the mask which had by this time started to fall off because of the sweat. He took a deep breath and started pulling notes out of the strings of his thong.

"Alright! That's about thirty seven thousand yen!"

"Whoa, way ta go Ichigo. You'll save up enough for that surgery for yer sis in no time."

Ichigo looked up and smiled at his long time friend. "Yeah, and all I gotta do is pretend to be gay for a bunch of perverts."

"Are ya implying that all gays are perverts?"

Ichigo smiled and stepped back into his jeans. "If they're anything like you then yeah, Shinji."

Shinji stuck out his bottom lip but followed it shortly after with his long pierced tongue. "Whatever. Go get some sleep. Don't you have class early in the morning?"

Ichigo nodded and grabbed his coat from the rack near the door. As he opened it the announcer began calling out Shinji's stage name and Ichigo rolled his eyes. He knew his stage name wasn't that great but he felt it was still better than "Solid Gold". With a wave over his shoulder he shrugged into his jacket and let the door slam behind him.

The wind was chill this time of the year and he pulled the collar up to shield his neck as best as he could. At least it wasn't raining. As he set off towards his small apartment he thought once more of the events that had brought him to this point in his life.

Two years ago he had gotten into the university of his choice, having decided on medicine so that one day he could take over his father's clinic. Things were going quite well until Yuzu, one of his younger sisters, had gotten sick. Even with their insurance coverage it wasn't enough to pay the bills and soon the clinic was on the verge of bankruptcy. Ichigo had to make the tough choice between quitting school to work or continuing on. It was then that Shinji had told him about the club he worked nights at. He had balked at first; a gay strip bar?! No way was he going to strip down in front of anyone, let alone a bunch of horny old men. It was a week before Shinji actually got him to come down and see what it was all about. At the sight of the wad of cash Shinji walked off the stage with his heart both rose and sank. If he did this he could pay off his sister's medical bills and still go to school. He really didn't have to think much after that.

So here he was, Ichigo Kurosaki, nineteen, college student by day male stripper at a gay club by night. He was sure his life couldn't get any stranger.

With that thought still fresh in his mind he rounded the corner only to be stopped when a rough hand grabbed ahold of his arm.

"What the…?"

"The boss wants a word with you, kid." A gruff voice stated and started to drag Ichigo towards a shiny BMW.

The back door opened and he was shoved inside rudely. Ichigo barely had time to sit up before the car was driving away from the curb.

"Shit!" He reached for the door handle but stopped when someone chuckled.

"It won't open so you might as well give up."

He turned towards the voice and his breath caught in his throat. The man was large, nearly filling up the entire back seat.

"What…?"

"I gotta proposition for ya kid." The man said in a monotone voice.

"No way! I don't do things like that so you can go ahead and just let me out here."

The man smirked as he pulled a cigarette from his jacket pocket. "You ain't got much choice."

"Boss?" The man said suddenly to no one that Ichigo could see. "We goin' back to the hotel?"

"Yes, baka! Get him the fuck back here now!" A voice growled out of a speaker near his ear.

"What the…?"

He heard a bark of laughter from the speaker once more as the man next to him pulled a sheet of paper from his coat pocket.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nineteen, college student taking classes in medicine at M University. Lives alone except for weekends when he stays with his father and twin sisters in Karakura town. Father is the owner of a failing medical clinic and one of his sisters in currently in the hospital being treated for a cancerous tumor." Enjoying the shocked silence the man continued. "Currently working as a stripper for Wank to raise money for his family. Did I miss anything?"

"Wha… how… you….?" Ichigo stammered. How did this man know all that?

"I have my sources." The man chuckled. "Now, about that proposition…." He let the end of his sentence trail off as he looked over the younger man.

"What do you want with me?" He asked in a quiet, unsure tone.

"It ain't me who wants ya. Boss said 'get me that boy' so I got him that boy. You."

"I'm not…."

"I said it don't matter."

Ichigo gulped and crossed his arms. "What…"

"Boss gets what he wants. 'Course, he'll make it worth yer while. "

"Tch, how?" Ichigo scoffed before he could stop himself.

"If yer a good toy he'll make sure your family is taken care of."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man who was demanding his presence seemed too much like a member of the yakuza was offering to "take care" of his family if he… if he what?

"Let's just say I'm interested? What do I have to do for him?"

"Just a little of this and a little of that."

That had been his answer to Ichigo's question and it made him nervous. More than nervous actually. But one thought of Yuzu lying weak and silent in that hospital bed and he knew that he had to do it, whatever it was. So there he was, being yanked out of a very expensive car and pulled into a huge hotel in the middle of Tokyo. The man stood him in front of the reception counter and told him to wait, the 'or else' thickly implied. He felt like a fool standing there, obvious that he didn't belong in a place like that. Men in business suits and women in designer dresses passed him with their noses in the air. He scowled at them all and shoved his hands in his pockets, barely suppressing the urge to growl as they passed.

"Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around to see a different large and very tall man standing behind him.

"Come with me." A deep and intimidating voice said before the man turned around and walked quickly away. Ichigo had to trot just to keep up with him.

Once in the elevator the man remained silent, staring at the sliding door in front of him and nowhere else. Ichigo fidgeted beside him, moving his hands from his pockets to his jacket zipper, to the long string that seemed to only come from one side of his hood and then back to his pockets. When the doors finally slid open he sighed and followed the man down the hall to a pair of French doors guarded by two equally large men. The one that had picked him up from the lobby nodded to the others before knocking loudly on the dark paneled door.

"Yeah what?!"

"Boss, the kid is here."

The door flew open and the blue haired man Ichigo had seen at the club earlier that night peaked out, his hair disheveled and the loose kimono he was wearing nearly coming undone. He grinned and grabbed Ichigo by the front of his shirt, pulling him in and nearly making him trip over his shoes. Ichigo blushed and frowned, steering his gaze to the carpeted flooring beneath him when he was abruptly let go of. As he walked further into the room he heard one of the men guarding the door snicker.

"'The fuck'er you laughin' at?" He stopped and glared at the man.

He shook his head and sent a fleeting look at the blue haired man, paling slightly at what he saw. Ichigo sent one last glare his way before turning around to take in the room. He heard the door lock click into place and gulped.

"Look, I…." Ichigo stared but was cut off.

"Take yer clothes off."

"W-wha… what?" Ichigo stuttered.

"You heard me. Strip. It's not like you aren't comfortable being naked in front of other people." The man smirked and filled two cups of tea.

"That's different! And I don't get all the way naked so…."

"Tch! With that teeny tiny banana hammock you might as well be." He pushed Ichigo down on the couch and stood menacingly over him. "Now strip."

Ichigo sneered, forgetting for a moment he had agreed to come here in the first place. "Ya want me to dance too?" At the feral grin on the other man's face Ichigo paled. _Should not have said that._ He berated himself. "Fine."

He quickly divested himself of all clothing and sat, bright red from head to toe, on the couch with his hands cupping his crotch. _This is for Yuzu_. He told himself over and over as the man continued to stare at him. When nothing was said Ichigo became a little angry. What the hell was this guy staring at?

"Yer a ripe little strawberry aren't ya?" He said quietly but with no small amount of heat.

He had not thought it possible but when Ichigo's blush deepened the man's grin grew and he let out a barking laugh.

"So what's going to happen?" He couldn't help but ask, even though it was pretty obvious what was going to happen, even to him.

The man smirked and stood, leaning over the small table until his face was level with Ichigo's.

"Get on yer knees."

Ichigo glared but did as he was told, his whole body beginning to shake with repressed anger. _ This is for Yuzu. This is for Yuzu. _ When he didn't move fast enough the man grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him until his knees struck the carpet. Ichigo gritted his teeth but otherwise kept his mouth shut and repeated his mantra.

"Let's cut the bullshit, alright? I know you need money, why else would you be workin' in a place like that? I'm just giving you the opportunity to get what you want so badly."

"Tch. I'd rather not thanks."

The man gave him a toothy grin and reached into a pocket hidden in his kimono. When Ichigo heard the metal clanking he was at first confused by the sound. It wasn't until the cuffs where being placed on his wrists that his body made any move to react. He jerked forward, his head knocking into the man's hip and making him lean dangerously to the side. Ichigo tried to spring up the his feet but was hit in the back with what felt like a foot. He stumbled and landed on his face but before he could get up the man was on him, holding him down.

"Yeah, I like 'em with a little spunk. Was wonderin' when you were gonna fight back." The man taunted in his ear.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Yes! Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout. You know what they say 'bout red heads and their tempers, right?" He leaned down and licked the side of Ichigo's face. "Ya know what? I think I wanna have ya call me by my name when I fuck that tight little ass of yers."

When Ichigo began to struggle again he laughed and placed his elbow in between his shoulder blades. "It's Grimmjow, by the way."

"I change my mind! Get the fuck off me and let me go, damn it!"

"Ha! What're you stupid?" Grimmjow's knee jammed in between Ichigo's thighs and forced them apart. "You think I'm gonna give up after all the trouble I went through to kidnap you? Now be a good kid and take it like a man. Don't know what would happen to that lovely little family of yers if ya don't."

"Don't you dare touch my family!"

Grimmjow sunk his teeth in the lobe of Ichigo's ear. "Then ya better enjoy tonight."

"Ya know, you could get a nice boy from Nicho for a lot cheaper than what yer payin' me." Ichigo nearly pleaded.

"Yeah, but none 'a them have drapes like this," He grabbed the back of Ichigo's hair and pulled roughly. "That match the carpet so well."

With that said Grimmjow fastened the other side of the cuffs, pinning Ichigo's arms behind his back. He grinned as he pulled Ichigo up off the floor and onto his knees in front of him. Ichigo glared up at him, making his grin grow two fold. With his hand still firmly in his hair, he pulled Ichigo forward and he moved aside his kimono to show off his half hard member. Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to turn his head away.

"Suck. And if yer teeth so much as graze it, I'll kill them all. Got it?"

In the tense silence that followed Ichigo made the decision to play along as best he could. As soon as he got this guy off the better. Then he could get his money and go home and try, try as hard as he could, to forget this had ever happened to him. He gave a small shudder that was felt by Grimmjow before he turned back and opened his eyes.

"Uhg, god." He whispered as he closed his eyes once more and leaned forward, his mouth slightly open to receive what he knew was right in front of him.

Grimmjow watched intently as Ichigo made his slow approach and licked his lips when he felt the warm breath on his exposed skin. Ichigo gave a small whine as his tongue reached out and finally touched the head now staring proudly at him. He hadn't been expecting just how soft it was, even though he had felt his own multiple times it was different when ones tongue was upon such skin. He tried to think of what he would like to have happen to him and swirled his tongue once before leaning even closer to wrap his lips around it. Grimmjow sucked in a breath but continued to watch. As Ichigo's head began to bob, Grimmjow's cock moving further and further inside his mouth with each movement, Grimmjow thought fleetingly that he was pretty damn good at this for having never done it before. When the head hit the back of his throat and that throat swallowed around him his grip on Ichigo's hair tightened and forced him closer.

Ichigo gagged and pulled away, coughing and trying to steady himself without the use of his hands.

"Who told you to stop?" Grimmjow asked, rudely trying to push Ichigo back on his cock.

"I almost threw up asshole. Gimmie a sec."

Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ichigo's head back. "I got a better idea, how 'bout we move on to better things, ne?"

Without waiting for a response he turned Ichigo around and pushed his face into the couch before crouching down behind him and grabbing his hip with his free hand.

"Ya know, fer someone who says he don't like this shit you sure look pretty excited." He flicked the tumid length jutting from the boy below him with his finger, laughing a little when Ichigo yelped and his body jerked.

"Sh-shut up! Don't touch that!"

"You don't wanna get off? Fine with me. We'll just move on to the next phase."

Grimmjow moved his hand behind Ichigo and began to slip his fingers between his cheeks.

"Ah! N-no. Shit, not that. Please not that."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Oh yeah? Ya don't want me to prepare ya either? You really like it that rough?"

"No! I… I didn't mean it that way. Is-isn't there another way to… do this?" He tried to turn and look up at the man behind him but it was no use.

"Hmmm." Grimmjow hummed as he reached back to the front of Ichigo and started to stroke him.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Obviously this wasn't the first time that Grimmjow had done this for someone else and he was quickly bringing Ichigo closer to release. The unconscious sounds he was making were getting Grimmjow even more excited and he leaned forward, licking the side of Ichigo's neck causing him to shudder and whimper. At the sound he smiled and sank his teeth into the thick muscle. Ichigo's entire body stiffened and to Grimmjow's intense surprise his back arched, his ass grinding into his cock.

"Oh yeah?" He said under his breath and let go of Ichigo's hair returning it to his backside, his fingers searching his opening.

"Nggh-ah."

Grimmjow grinned when Ichigo reacted as his finger brushed over it once, twice, three times, before the tip dipped inside. Not being the most patient of people, Grimmjow pulled back and began searching his robes for the bottle of lube he had stashed there after he had donned the garment. Ichigo, who now had more control of his body sat back on his heals and looked behind him. His face was flushed and his breathing was labored. It pissed him off that he had been enjoying any of what had just been done with him, but he had trouble focusing on that when he looked down at the turgid member peaking at him from the fold of Grimmjow's kimono. Without thinking he bent forward and sucked it into his mouth.

"Whoa, shit!" Grimmjow cursed, nearly dropping the lube he had finally found.

The boy had gone and surprised him again and his delighted gaze watched the orange head bob up and down in his lap. Damn he really was a natural cock sucker. His fingers laced back in the soft hair and he bit his lip as he leaned back to give Ichigo more room. Then, after some time, Ichigo pulled away and looked up at him.

"Please. Please let my arms go." He whispered, his heavy lidded eyes barely open.

Grimmjow smirked and grabbed the key from his pocket, flicking open the cuffs in no time. After briefly rubbing his wrists, Ichigo returned to Grimmjow's cock, his hands now free to roam the hard muscles of his chest and stomach. After the near sensory overload Grimmjow pulled Ichigo away from him and bent him back over the couch once more.

"My turn." He said, his voice thick with passion.

He slathered his fingers with the lube and began preparing Ichigo for what was to come. With one hand behind him, threatening to penetrate and another now pumping his aching cock Ichigo's little noises that indicated his pleasure escalated. When the first finger slipped past the tight ring to settle deep inside him he thought for sure he would come. Grimmjow, now beyond any kind of self control, quickly slipped in a second and followed that shortly after with the third. Ichigo was writhing beneath him, his moans and groans punctuated by quick intakes of breath and near squeals each time his prostate was struck.

"Ah, fuck. I can't take it any more."

That was the only warning Ichigo received before Grimmjow's thick cock was being shoved inside him. Without thinking he arched back, forcing Grimmjow even further inside. With his eyes rolling to the back of his head he gripped Ichigo's hips and began to pound into him, grunting with the effort. Ichigo cried out and tore at the cushions of the couch.

"Yeah, you love it dontcha?"

"Y-y-y-… YES! Oh fuck yes!"

"Say it." When there was no response Grimmjow pinched Ichigo's side as hard as he could. "Say it."

"Sa-ah wah'?"

"My name. Say it." Grimmjow bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Gri-ah, mmm ja-ah. Nggha!"

"Yesss."

Ichigo would later be mortified by this reaction, but at the time he was more than happy when Grimmjow picked up the pace and pushed him further into the couch. As he worked his hips, his prostate being hit with each deep thrust, Grimmjow again threaded his fingers in the short spiky hair. With one low guttural groan Ichigo came and fell sluggishly on the cushions as Grimmjow continued his assault, his moans now weak but far from protesting. It wasn't long before Grimmjow stiffened and released inside Ichigo, falling on top of him as he tried to catch his breath.

Once he could breath properly and he was sure that his legs would not wobble when he stood, he got up and fixed his kimono, watching Ichigo intently as he too began to move.

"Go take a shower and I'll have my man drive you home."

Ichigo grunted and rubbed his hands over his face before trying to stand. When he was finally to his feet Grimmjow grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close.

"Don't think that that was enough."

"W-what? You said…."

"I said that if you be my toy I'd make sure yer family was taken care of. What, you thought one good fuck would be enough for that?" He snorted at the thought. "I ain't gonna sugar daddy you fer just that."

Ichigo scowled and tried to pull away. "If ya run, I'll kill yer family. If ya back out, I'll kill yer family. If ya stop pleasing me, I'll kill yer family." He licked a stray drop of sweat from Ichigo's temple. "Need I go on?" When Ichigo shook his head he laughed. "Good, now go get cleaned up. Ain't ya got school tomorrow?"

As Grimmjow walked away Ichigo could have kicked himself for his stupidity. He should have known that this wasn't going to be a one time thing, not for the kind of money he was going to get. Now he was left with little choice. As he stepped into the hot spray of water a tiny, annoying voice at the back of his mind giggled.

"It ain't all bad. At least you get laid. At least it's good."

Ichigo shook his head and vowed to never again crawl to the edge of the stage during his routine. He didn't need anything like this to happen to his ever again.

* * *

A/N I really hope you guys like this one, I'm super happy about how it turned out. Please let me know what you think with a review or a PM. Thanks for reading!!!

*Nicho--**Shinjuku Ni-chōme** (新宿二丁目), referred to colloquially as **Ni-chōme** or simply **Nichō**, is Area 2 in the Shinjuku District of the Shinjuku Specail Ward of Tokyo, Japan. With Tōkyō home to over 8.2 million people, and Shinjuku known as the noisiest and most crowded of its 23 special wards, Ni-chōme further distinguishes itself as Tōkyō's hub of gay subculture, housing the world's highest concentration of gay bars. (Source: Wiki)

*thirty seven thousand yen-- about $414 USD

*two thousand yen-- about $22 USD

*Ten thousand yen-- about $112 USD


	2. Chapter 2

The moment he walked through the door to his apartment he ripped off his clothes and ducked in the shower once again. The soap from that fancy hotel smelled like flowers and it was making his head feel funny. As he scrubbed every inch of himself for the second time that night his tired mind wandered, replaying every embarrassing moment of the past few hours. Every moan, every groan, every whine and lack of control the moment his desire was piqued. It was disgusting how quickly that hurdle had been jumped; how quickly he had gone from angry young man to wanton little sex demon. He shuddered when he remembered the feel of those fingers, that thick cock, sliding into him and he had to try very hard to convince himself that he hadn't liked it. He failed miserably, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the cold fiberglass when he noticed that he was more than half erect at the memory. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around it, slowly stimulating himself as the hot water sluiced over his skin. Unbidden visions of the blue haired mafia boss popped up before his closed eyes and before long he came, shuddering and gasping.

"Shit." He sighed and washed his hand clean before turning off the tap and reaching for a towel.

He had barely dried himself off when he fell on his bed, asleep before he hit the mattress.

* * *

"Yo, guess who came to bug ya on yer lunch break?"

Ichigo looked up from the book he was reading on Otorhinolaryngology and blinked at the lithe blond that approached him.

"Didn't I tell you not to bug me at school anymore? You're always trying to get me to ditch out and you know I can't do that."

Shinji rolled his eyes and sat on the grass near Ichigo. "So?" He leaned over the open book in Ichigo's lap and frowned. "Can you even pronounce that?"

"Of course I can, baka. Oh-toh-rahy-noh-lar-ing-gol-uh-jee. Otorhinolaryngology. It's actually a really simple…."

"Whatever, sorry I asked. Anyway, you'll never guess what happened after ya left last night."

With a sigh Ichigo closed his book and looked up at his friend, waiting for him to explain whatever stupid story he just had to tell him. Shinji's smile grew to encompass nearly his entire face before he finally began his tale. Ichigo really could care less what happened at the club after he was gone, not that he didn't like his job, far from it he actually enjoyed it immensely. It was just that unless it directly effected him he didn't have time to worry about it. Even less now with what had happened to him the night before. As he half listened to what Shinji was saying he nodded his head periodically and 'mhmm'ed in the places he hoped was necessary. Shinji frowned at him, knowing exactly what he was doing, having known each other since childhood it was rather easy to tell when Ichigo was less than interested in something, and decided to take a bit of advantage of it.

"So yeah, I got these awesome thongs from my mom, not hers but she made them for me for the shows, and well I jus' don't like them all so I was wondering if ya wanna come over and try some of them on. Ya know, see if any of them suit ya."

"Mhmm." Ichigo nodded and checked his watch. He had seventeen minutes before his next class.

"Alright then, I'll pick ya up after school." Without waiting for a response Shinji jumped up and trotted away leaving Ichigo scowling after him and wondering if he had just dug his own grave.

* * *

Outside the gates of the university Shinji reclined against the wall and waited for Ichigo. Right on time he rounded the corner but stopped short when he saw the other young man. He had been agonizing about what he had agreed to at lunch all class period and was wary when he saw him. Shinji smiled and approached.

"Ya look gay by the way." He announced cheerily, turning more than a few heads in their direction.

"What the hell? You're the only fag here." Ichigo frowned when he heard a distant giggle and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Tight as shit purple jeans accented by a studded belt that has absolutely no function accept for ascetics with a pastel blue vee neck long sleeve pullover, no undershirt mind you, and a thin gold unadorned chain. Who's the fag here?"

"Shut up, I look awesome and you know it."

"Yeah, but I'm gay." Shinji pointed out as they began walking.

"What about you? Yer pants are just as tight as mine if not tighter. And what's with the freakin' tie? We aren't in high school any more, you realize this right?"

Shinji stopped to cock a hip and glare haughtily at him. "Well excuse the hell outta me for wantin' to look classy."

"Whatever." Ichigo sighed. "So, what the hell did I agree to earlier." He finally asked as they resumed walking.

Shinji smiled and shook his head. "Uhn-uh. I ain't sayin' till we get back to my place."

Ichigo scowled. "I don't think I wanna go then."

"Don't pout, yer cute when ya pout."

They walked the rest of the way back to Shinji's apartment in silence, Ichigo brooding about what could possibly be waiting for him and Shinji almost leaping with glee at the prospect of stuffing Ichigo into tiny little scraps of fabric. He knew the exact one that he was going to force on his friend first, a pale gold one with small red strawberries all over it. He giggled a little and Ichigo shot him a glare. That giggle Shinji had never meant anything good. At least not for him. As they walked up the stairs to Shinji's apartment his neighbor was exiting. He was tall with long red hair and covered in thick jagged black tattoos. He looked up at the two and nodded before taking his leave silently. When he was at the bottom of the stairs and out of ear shot Shinji leaned close to Ichigo and whispered.

"God that's a piece of eye candy if I ever saw one."

"Shut up, he might hear you." Ichigo frowned.

It embarrassed him sometimes just how open Shinji was with his sexuality. He didn't personally have a problem with it, but he knew others did and he wasn't in the mood to help him fend off any would be homophobes this afternoon. Once they were inside Ichigo dropped his bag in the corner and plopped on the couch as Shinji made his way to the mini fridge that served as his main cold stage for food. The apartment was small, barely more than a studio, with a small kitchen area and bathroom. Shinji pulled out two beers and tossed one at Ichigo who caught it and frowned.

"Do ya have ta try and scare it before ya drink it?" He asked as he reached for the bag of goodies.

"Shut up." Ichigo sighed and popped it open, taking a long pull before setting it on the small coffee table. "So what the hell?"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. So you know how my mom gets right?" Without waiting for an answer he up ended the bag on the floor.

Shinji's mother was the most accepting person Ichigo had even met. Not only did she love her son enough to support his choice of lifestyle she actually encouraged his chosen profession, going so far as to design outfits and help him with his routines. Ichigo reached out to the pile before realizing what they were and snatching his hand back. Shinji laughed and picked through the some forty pair of thongs, searching for the ones he wanted so desperately to get his friend into. Upon finding them he held them up with a triumphant smile. Ichigo scowled at them.

"It's a thong." He stated the obvious.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Well duh, baka. My mom made them for my shows but I don't like all them. I thought that…."

"You want me to wear that?! It looks like something a chick would wear."

"It's not like I'm askin' ya to wear them for day to day shit. It's only for the shows." He wiggled the panties in his hand. "Think how much money you'll get thrown atcha if ya wear these Ichigo." He added with a Cheshire grin and tossed them at Ichigo's face.

"Uhg. You have got to be kidding me." He sighed and knew that Shinji was right, the men at the club would go nuts over that particular pair on him. He gulped down the rest of his beer and shook the can for Shinji to get him another. He was going to need more than one if he was going to do what he knew Shinji wanted.

Two hours and countless beers later he stood before a mirror and cocked a hip, frowning at his reflection.

"Jesus I look so gay in these."

"Ain't that the point?" Shinji asked from the couch. He never could handle much alcohol and they did have to work in a few hours. "Han' me those bananas, I gotta sober up."

"Since when did bananas do that for alcohol?" Ichigo asked, only a bit more than buzzed.

"I'u'o, jus' han' um ta me."

He tossed the fruit at Shinji's head and reached for another thong. This one, he noticed, wasn't a thong at all but a pair of white cotton panties that rode low on his hips and high on his cheeks. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Shinji wasn't looking and slipped off the green pair he was currently wearing, slipping into the white ones.

"Maaa! Oh God, ya have ta wear those tonight. You'd get double what ya got las' night."

"Ya think?" Ichigo turned to check out his ass and blushed a little. Even tipsy he was easy to embarrass.

Shinji stumbled off the couch and weaved his way over to where Ichigo was timidly admiring himself, slinging an arm over his shoulders and giggling when Ichigo blushed and shoved him away only to catch him before he fell.

"If ya weren't my bes' friend I'd to'lly rape ya righ' now. Happ'ly."

He did push Shinji away this time with a half hearted, "Shut up."

As they laughed, Shinji giggling madly on the floor while Ichigo rolled his eyes and chuckled at his stupid friend, his phone rang. Stumbling over to his bag he pulled it out and opened it without looking who it was, thinking that it might be one of his sisters or his father. The voice he heard instead made his laughter die instantly.

"Hello, Strawberry."

Ichigo's cock twitched at the sound of that voice and he gulped reflexively. "What the hell do you want?" Ichigo asked, suddenly defensive.

"Ah, don't be like that. Jus' checkin' how my toy was doin'."

"I'm fine."

Grimmjow chuckled and Ichigo could almost hear his grin when he spoke again. "Good. You'll be coming over tonight as well, so be ready."

"Uh, I gotta work I can't."

"Bullshit. You don't have ta work with the money I'm payin' ya."

Before Ichigo could retort Shinji yelled at him from across the room though it was far from necessary in a place that small.

"Yo, Ichigo. Where the hell did those pink ones go? I wanna wear them tonight."

Ichigo shushed him with a wave of his hand.

"Who the hell was that?" Grimmjow demanded harshly.

"No one, just my friend."

"Better be just a friend. I don't like to share, remember that. I'll have my man pick you up at eight…."

"I told you I have to work tonight. I'm not free until after ten."

There was a long pause in which the silence was thick. Shinji watched Ichigo intently and frowned. Whoever he was talking to he wasn't well liked.

"Ya gonna wear the white ones?" He asked quietly as he came up behind him.

Ichigo frowned and nodded before speaking into the phone. "Look, I gotta go. Like I said, I'll be done at ten." Without waiting for Grimmjow to answer he flipped the phone closed and took a deep breath.

"So who was that?" Shinji asked, his buzz wearing off rather quickly now that the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Nothing."

Shinji frowned and then laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Yer answer made no sense by the way. Let's get on, we're on clean up before the club opens, remember?"

Ichigo nodded and changed back into his boxers before stepping back into his clothes. He had a feeling that he was going to pay for being defiant but he couldn't help it. Just because he had a rather rich income now didn't mean that he could afford to quit the world around him. If anything fell through, or when Grimmjow tired of him, he needed to have his old life, strange as it was, waiting for him. He also wasn't about to tell anyone that he was now some man's plaything. He shivered as he grabbed his bag and slipped into his jacket. He wasn't about to tell anyone he was basically prostituting himself for the sake of his family.

* * *

Shinji was right, the white cotton panties where a huge hit. As he dry humped the pole in the middle of the stage, wrapping one leg around it and grinding his hips against it, he threw his head back sending droplets of water scattering. Z, the club's owner, had demanded he do so once he saw the change in wardrobe. Actually his exact words were, "If ya ain't gonna get those cute little panties wet ya hafta get yer hair wet." He added a smile that made his harsh scarred face even more frightening. "Or I'll fire ya."

When he straightened up he pressed fully against it and slid down a little before wrapping his arms above his head around the pole and returning to a standing position. On a whim his tongue shot out of his mouth and licked the pole as he did so. The crowed roared its appreciation and the music ended. He gathered the notes on the stage, making sure to stuff most of them in the front as he hurried off the stage. Shinji met him and pulled him into a hug, kissing him fully on the mouth before ducking away.

"That was fuckin' brilliant, Ichi!"

Ichigo blushed and wiped his mouth as he pulled off his mask, this time all white.

"If you ever do that again I'll kill you."

"Yeah, yeah. Ya love me and ya know it."

"Yo, Goldie, yer on!"

Shinji waved to his coworker and turned back to Ichigo. "See ya tomorrow."

Ichigo wanted nothing more than to go home and take a shower before falling into bed so when he stepped outside into the alley behind the club he was both surprised and disappointed to see the large stern faced man he had had his first encounter with the night before waiting for him. The man opened his mouth but Ichigo cut him off.

"Let me guess. The boss wants to see me?"

The man smirked. "Pretty cocky, don't you think?"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

This time they didn't go to the hotel they had gone to before and instead made there way to a large complex of very expensive looking condos. Ichigo stared up at the building as they went down in to the underground parking lot. It had the be at least seventy stories high! Once they stepped off the elevator he was grabbed by the elbow and propelled down the hallway.

"I can walk ya know." He grumbled.

"Boss is pissed so I'm not letting you get away."

Ichigo frowned and held his tongue. What the hell was that man upset about? He hadn't done anything wrong. He was coming over like he was asked and he wasn't fighting it. He knew he would probably have to service him again tonight and he would do a good job to earn the amount they had negotiated he receive each time Grimmjow called him over. Then he remembered the phone call and sighed.

When the door was opened for him Grimmjow was pacing the other side of a large room decked out in an art deco theme. A large white couch dominated the middle of the room and a huge widescreen TV adorned the western wall. The carpeting was a pale blue and there were potted plants everywhere. Ichigo wondered if this was Grimmjow's home but decided that he wasn't going to ask. It really was none of his business.

"I don't give two shits what he's got to say, if he doesn't pay us by noon tomorrow tell him he'll be sleepin' at the bottom of Tokyo bay! Don't fuckin' call me with stupid shit like this anymore or you'll be with him." Grimmjow flipped his phone closed and turned to Ichigo, his face contorted with anger and he took an unconscious step backwards when he approached.

"Thanks Shawlong. You can go now."

Shawlong bowed respectively and exited, the door shutting with a soft click. Once he was gone Grimmjow came up to Ichigo as close as he could get without touching.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't beat the shit out for you for talkin' to me like that."

Ichigo opened his mouth but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I- I can't just quit my job. People would ask questions and I really don't want to answer them."

Grimmjow sneered and took a step back. "So you plan on continuing to show off what's mine?"

"I'm not yours! Just because I'm doin' this doesn't mean that you own me."

For the first time since he entered the room Grimmjow smirked and barked out a laugh.

"That's exactly what it means! I'm fuckin' payin' for that ass you so willingly showed off tonight, and not a small amount. Don't take my generosity for granted or you just might regret it."

"I didn't ask for this!"

Grimmjow shook his head and without warning his fist flew at Ichigo's face. Luckily he ducked just in time and dodged a second blow by backtracking to the door.

"What the hell! Not the face asshole, I gotta work."

Grimmjow growled and grabbed him by the shoulders, ramming his knee into his stomach. Ichigo coughed and felt like he was going to throw up as all the air left his lungs.

"I think that's enough backtalk you little shit. I'll let you keep yer job for now, but one more screw up like this and I'll fuckin' lock you up."

He let go of Ichigo and took a step back, adjusting his tie and walking over to the wet bar. As Ichigo tried to catch his breath, his knees weak and his legs barely holding him up, he glared at the man as he causally poured himself a snifter of dark liquid. By the time he felt he could stand without puking he climbed up the side of the wall and leaned on it for support. Grimmjow grinned and set down his glass, walking back over to where Ichigo was. He grabbed him by the hair, Ichigo not fighting back because his head was still spinning.

"Yer lucky yer cute. It would be so easy to let the university know you have a job. What would you do then? It's against the terms of your scholarship for you to be working, isn't it?"

"You wouldn't." Ichigo seethed.

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow. "Wouldn't I? I told you I don't like to share. It would be oh so fuckin' easy to make you a house pet instead of lettin' ya roam free." He reached for the zipper of Ichigo's hoodie and pulled it down slowly. "You like that dontcha? Bein' able to do as you please during the day. Goin' ta class, seeing yer little blond friend and goin' back to his place."

"You followed me?"

"Tch. I don't have time fer that shit. I had Shawlong follow you." Grimmjow leaned forward and grabbed the back of Ichigo's head. "You were in there quite a while."

"Shinji is my best friend. We were just hanging out." Shit, the last thing he needed was to get him involved in this.

"Best friends on kissing terms?"

He nearly choked and looked up into Grimmjow's dark blue eyes. Was nowhere safe for him? Shawlong must have been in the club and seen him as he had gotten attacked backstage.

"That was a one time thing. He was congratulating me for my performance." He said in a monotone.

"Mhmm." Grimmjow was slowly undressing him and paused to lift Ichigo's shirt, pinning his arms above his head with hit. "It won't happen again."

Ichigo shook his head and flinched when Grimmjow's burning fingers slid down his chest to his tender stomach. He'd be lucky if it didn't bruise. When those hands reached for his zipper he closed his eyes and felt his jeans pool at his feet. A rough finger dipped inside to waist of the white panties he still wore and pulled at them. Suddenly he was flipped around and his face was pressed hard into the wall. He was so dizzy from the action, his stomach threatening to revolt yet again, that he wasn't able to fight it when the panties were ripped from him and a knee was thrust between his legs, forcing them apart. He stepped out of one leg of his pants and complied, shivering at the heated breath on the back of his neck.

"I'm going to punish you now." Grimmjow whispered in his ear.

Ichigo heard his pants drop to the floor behind him and jumped when he felt him reach for his ass. The sickening realization that he was about to be taken without preparation washed over him and finally his body tried in vain to retaliate, his struggling too weak to do anything. When he felt the slick cock at his entrance he tensed and screwed his eyes shut. At least he had lubed up a bit, he thought fleetingly.

"Doin' that will only make it worse." Grimmjow pointed out even as he pushed forward.

With an almost audible pop the head slipped past the tight ring of muscle and Ichigo cried out in pain. Without stopping Grimmjow continued on until he was in as far as he could go. With a grunt he reached for Ichigo's leg, gripping the knee and pulling it up, holding on for leverage as he began to move, his pace fast and brutal. Balanced on one leg he had no option but to try not to fall and hope that he could walk after this. Despite the pain tearing through his backside he knew his cock was rock hard. It wasn't fair that even though he was in pain he was that aroused. Grimmjow didn't even bother to check him there and continued to pound into him with abandon. When Ichigo gave a heated moan as his prostate was struck Grimmjow faltered and almost came to a stop before grinning and hitting him even harder. Then, after what seemed both hours and minutes, he let out a hoarse cry and came hard.

With a smirk he let go of Ichigo and let him fall to the floor in a heap, panting and still painfully hard, a bit of blood starting to trickle out the back of him. Grimmjow reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a wad of bills, throwing it at Ichigo and chuckling.

"If you can walk go take a shower. Otherwise I'll just call Shawlong to carry you to the car and take you home." He bent low and grabbed Ichigo's cock tightly, making him wince. "Remember this the next time you decide to talk to me like that."

Ichigo whined and nodded, the pain in his ass and stomach making him feel sick again. With all the blood still pooling in his groin he shuddered, his eyes rolling back, and passed out. Grimmjow smiled at the sight and vowed to dream of it later that night. He reached for his phone and dialed out a quick number.

"Boss?" A deep voice asked.

"Yeah, he passed out. Take him home and make sure he's gonna be alone."

"Yes, boss."

He had the courtesy to at least pull Ichigo's pants up before Shawlong arrived and took him away. He walked to his floor to ceiling windows and popped one of them open, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it. Yes, he would definitely dream of that scowling face and that tight ass tonight.

* * *

A/N Poor Berry-tan and his sore bottom. *giggles* Grimmkitty is such a meanie head.


	3. Chapter 3

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo winced as another round of pounding started on what he assumed was his door even though the sound resonated throughout his entire body. He groaned and tried to roll over, grimacing at the pain that radiated in his middle. He reached blindly for his phone which was situated on the floor near his bed and flipped it open, dialing Shinji's number. It wasn't that hard to figure out who was trying to knock down his door even if he hadn't shouted. He heard the ringtone his friend used for him and closed his eyes.

"Where the hell are you?" Shinji yelled into the phone.

"Sleeping, shut up, baka." Ichigo mumbled and scrubbed a hand over his face, gritting his teeth when he let his hand fall on his sore belly.

"Sleeping where? I've been knocking on yer door fer five minutes. Do ya have any idea what time it is?"

With another sigh Ichigo slitted his eyes open and turned to look at the clock on his bedside table. He sat up too quickly and let out a groan of pain both from his abdomen and his ass.

"Shit." It was already past noon.

"Let me in, baka. Or I'll break down this door. Besides," His voice lowered to a whisper. "That crazy big breasted lady next door is giving me the eye and I'm scared. I don't wanna die yet, I'm too young."

Ichigo laughed and instantly regretted it. "Give me a sec, okay?"

Ms. Matsumodo, second time widower, lived alone with her teenage son to the right of Ichigo. She was an overly friendly woman, a bit of a lush too, who knew the power that she could hold over men. Unfortunately since her two former husbands had met an untimely demise she was finding it harder and harder to talk another man into giving her his last name for a third time. Ichigo didn't understand what people were so afraid of. If she had killed her former husbands surely she would have done it for money and seeing as where she was living that was far from the case. The apartments were nice, but not that nice.

Shinji had always had a tough time with women, other than his mother of course owing to his rather severe mother complex, and it seemed the bigger the boobs the more flustered he got. Most women thought this was cute, a sign that he was attracted to them, but he was actually quite scared. It was a slightly irrational feeling that even Ichigo had never understand.

With a sigh and more than a few grunts and curses, he pushed himself out of bed and wobbled as quickly and painlessly to his front door as he possibly could. By the time the door opened he was sweating and panting, his face pale and his body nearly doubled over. Damn it, had Grimmjow broken a rib or something? Shinji took one look at him and grabbed him around the waist as gingerly as he could, leading him back to the couch and sitting him down. After shutting the door, locking it for good measure as the woman was still outside sending curious looks their way, he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He sat on the coffee table in front of Ichigo and handed him the water, waiting for him to take a drink before he cocked a worried eyebrow and asked silently what the hell was going on.

"It's nothing." Ichigo said, leaning back and fighting the groan that wanted to escape.

"Bullshit. Ya never sleep in, let alone miss class. Ya look sick and in pain. Now tell me what happened."

Shinji crossed his arms over his chest but not before reaching for the bottle that was nearly falling out of Ichigo's grip. Ichigo closed his eyes and shifted on the soft cushions beneath him. Unfortunately even that was uncomfortable and he wasn't able to hide his hiss of pain this time. Shinji 'ah-ha'd in triumph and uncrossed his arms, leaning forward a little. Ichigo sighed and decided to make something up. Hopefully Shinji wouldn't see right through it like he always did.

"I got jumped on my way home from the club last night. It's nothin' big."

He peaked an eye open to see if Shinji bought it and was rewarded with the exact face that he feared. It was the face that clearly called him a bald faced liar. When he remain tight lipped Shinji sighed and stood.

"I'll go run ya a bath, ya big idiot. Maybe a soak with help with the pain a bit. But yer gonna have ta call Z and tell him yer lame ass story and see if he doesn't force ya to dance anyway."

Ichigo could tell Shinji was pissed but he couldn't tell him what had really happened. It would lead to many more questions he wasn't willing to answer and he was at least smart enough not to be the first to break ground where his grave would end up. Before he was out of ear shot he called out to him

"Shin."

Shinji stopped at the name, the one Ichigo had always used as a form of atonement. He waited for him to continue, tapping his foot lightly and sending a bored looking face over his shoulder.

"Thanks."

He rolled his eyes and continued on to the bathroom. "Baka."

Embarrassingly enough he ended up needing Shinji's help to get his shirt off and the blond sucked in a breath at the sight of the huge bruise on his belly.

"Ya can't dance like this!" He stated the obvious. The bruise itself was larger than his outstretched hand which was saying a lot considering his extra long thin fingers.

"No shit." Ichigo retorted. "No get out so I can take the rest of my clothes off."

Shinji shook his head. "If I leave you'll end up falling and hitting yer head knowing ya. Drop'em ." When Ichigo continued to frown at him he rolled his eyes. "It ain't like I've never seen ya naked before, baka. Think of it like goin' to the doctor, ne? Just trop trou' and I'll help ya inta the tub."

Ichigo glared and lifted one of his hands, pointing two fingers at his eyes. "You look here and nowhere else, got it?"

Shinji's smile was far from what Ichigo wanted to see. The one that didn't hide the 'Oh, I'm so gonna look' face. "I wouldn't dream of catching a peak. Yer my best friend."

"Pervert." He grumbled and he gingerly pulled at his pajamas pants. It occurred to him then that someone must have changed him after bringing him home and after a brief moment decided he didn't want to know who that someone was.

"Ya knew I was like that when we met." Shinji retorted and yanked his boxers down, making sure to hold eye contact.

"We were five."

"Yeah, but I was still a perv."

Ichigo didn't say anything because he knew Shinji was right. He had always been and always would be a giant pervert. Shinji grabbed Ichigo's left elbow and anchored him as he stepped over the side of the tub and tried not to completely saw through his bottom lip with his teeth as he held back any cries of pain. Ichigo was so focused on not crying like a baby that he didn't notice Shinji look down and smirk before he noticed a trail of dried blood. When Ichigo's back was facing him he confirmed where it was coming from. With a frown he bit the inside of his mouth to keep from commenting on it. One of two things had happened. Ichigo either had an advanced case of rectal cancer, or he had been raped last night. Maybe his story of being mugged had been somewhat true. He sent a worried look at the back of Ichigo's head and sighed.

Luckily Ichigo was completely oblivious of anything other than the steaming hot water and searing pain. Shinji was right though, it felt wonderful once he was settled and he sighed dramatically before opening his eyes and smiling up at his friend.

"Ya hungry, I could go make ya somethin'?"

Ichigo smirked and chuckled. "No thanks, I like my kitchen in a non burnt to a crisp state."

Shinji was one of those people that could burn water, Ichigo knew this from their multiple attempts at cooking while still living with their parents. He almost shuddered at the though of loosing his eyebrows… again.

Shinji huffed. "Fine, see if I ever offer kindness to you again, asshole." But seeing a smile on his friends face made him feel somewhat better so he tried again. "I could go to the convenience store down the street for some bento."

With another sigh Ichigo nodded, letting his eyes close once more. "Sounds good, thanks."

As soon as he was outside he pulled out his phone and called their boss. "Yo, Z. It's about Ichigo…."

* * *

Grimmjow had had just about enough of the stupidity today but it was hardly half over. He sat behind a large cherry wood desk and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. The man in front of him shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat for the fourth time in as many minutes. He felt the vein in the side of his neck pulse.

"What did you say?" He asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Uh, ya see, boss. That guy said he doesn't have the money yet but he will have it by Friday. He just wants till Friday so…."

Grimmjow looked up and the man in front of him paled visibly. "So what, you thought you had the fucking authority to make that decision? You thought, 'I'll give ya another chance, buddy'?" He placed his hands on the desk in front of him and stood slowly, his eyes never wavering from the dilated black pair he was focused on. "Yer wrong."

He pressed a button on his desk and the door to his office opened, two very large men entering and shutting it behind them. The man began to visibly tremble and Grimmjow smirked.

"What to do about a subordinate that can't take orders?" He linked his hands behind his back and walked around the other side of his desk slowly. "You see, I have an operation to run and things have to go a certain way in order for things to run smoothly. I like things to run smoothly, it makes my job easier." He paused in front of the man and leaned forward. "It makes me very angry when dicks like you throw a wrench in my plans. So I ask you again, what should I do about you?"

He paced away from the man, his hands still behind his back as he continued. "I could kill you of course, but that would be awfully messy. I just got new carpet in here and the clean up along with all the hush hush work would be more than it's worth. I could break your legs and ditch you in an alley some place, but who's to say you won't go blabbin' to the police like a fuckin' bitch? The easiest thing I can figure," He snapped his fingers and one of the men still standing by the door produced a bat. "Is letting these two handle it. Ya see, they don't mind all the work that goes into cleaning up messes like this. They will do whatever I tell them to."

"P-p-p, please boss. I-I-I'll get the money, today. I promise, j-just p-please don't kill me." He was crying now, thick trails of tears pouring down the side of his cheeks.

"Shaddup!" Grimmjow shouted and kicked at the back of his knees causing him to collapse. "You have two fuckin' hours to get me that money." He pulled a large gun from the back of his slacks and pressed it painfully to the back of the man's head. "Or I'll paint the concrete with yer fuckin' head."

As soon as the man left, running and still in tears, he sighed and sat heavily in his chair once more. "Follow him. Make sure he does it right. If not, make sure he can't walk and won't talk."

"Yes, boss."

The two men left and Grimmjow leaned his head back. He hated the responsibilities of his job sometimes. It was so much easier when he was a grunt. All he had to do was follow orders, beat people to a pulp and occasionally shoot them. Now, under the pretense of a money lending firm, he had little choice but to try his best to work around and sometimes with the law. Such a pain in the ass. He set the gun in one of his desk drawers and sighed. When the phone rang he gritted his teeth and barked out a 'What?' when he answered.

"Calling in about your boy, boss."

"Oh yeah, how's the little strawberry doin' taday?" He chuckled.

"Hasn't left the house all day, but the blond one came over just a bit ago. He didn't stay long and left in a hurry. I… wait he's back. Should I do anything boss?"

The pulsing vein was back. "Not yet. Just keep watching."

"Forgive me for saying this boss, but do you think you might have been a little to hard on the boy last night?"

"I don't pay you to think, Shawlong. I pay you to do a job."

"Yes boss."

Grimmjow hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his thick hair. He needed a drink.

* * *

Shinji returned to find Ichigo passed out in the tub and smacked him on top of the head to wake him up. After sputtering and splashing copious amounts of water over the side he glared up at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Baka, ya don't fall asleep in water. Ya wanna drown?" He paused and felt the water. "It's cold, get out. 'Sides, I brought food."

As soon as he was dried, mostly by himself much to his relief, they sat in the small living room and dug in to their bento meals. Shinji watched him carefully noticing that he did seem to be feeling a bit better after his long soak in the hot water. It was now or never.

"So I called Z and he said ya can work the bar till yer bruise is gone. Can't have a beat up lookin' stripper, he said." Ichigo nodded and sighed.

"Yeah. At least he's lettin' me work though." Not that he needed to anymore, a small voice pointed out to him.

"So…." Shinji started and Ichigo looked up at him in question. "Are ya sure yer okay?"

Ichigo sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. Really." It was starting to irritate him how Shinji just wouldn't let this drop.

With puff of air Shinji set down his chopsticks and closed his eyes. "Sorry, but I'm goin' inta chick mode."

"Wha'! No way. Please don't do that."

When Shinji opened his eyes again Ichigo felt himself cower just a tad. He imagined that this would be the look a mother or an overbearing girlfriend would give and he hated it. It made him feel like shit; like a total asshole.

"Why won't ya just talk to me? Obviously something happened last night. Something bad. Bad enough ta bruise ya. Bad enough ta make ya bleed." He saw something flicker across Ichigo's face but he remained silent. "Something bad enough ta make ya bleed from yer ass."

Ichigo choked on the rice he had been trying to swallow. "Wh-what the hell?"

"I saw it, Ichigo. When I was helping' ya into the tub. Ya didn't get mugged. What happened?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He wasn't ready to explain this yet. He didn't want to ever explain it. It was embarrassing and degrading. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Shinji wouldn't let this go now and he knew it. He had to say something to get him to back off, something that wouldn't completely piss him off.

"Look, I… I can't really talk about it, okay. Just please, trust me. I'm fine and that will never happen again so you don't have to worry about me."

Shinji nodded. "Okay, sure. My best friend gets butt raped and I'm jus' supposed to sit back and believe that everything is okay. Sure." He stood and grabbed their empty trays. "Fuck you Ichigo. Whatever it is ya know I won't judge ya and yer still gonna keep it from me. Fine. I'll see ya at work."

He tossed the garbage in the receptacle and headed towards the door. Ichigo jumped up and grabbed him, pinning him to the wall with a grunt of pain.

"Stop being a fuckin' pussy. I'm sorry, but… I just can't say anything. I can't. Please don't get like that about this."

"Ichi, what the hell. Yer bein' weird."

Ichigo sighed and leaned his forehead against the wall, effectivel pinning Shinji. "Look, I'm in pain, I'm confused, and I just want to sort some things out before I explain it. You can handle that right?" He leaned back and grimaced when his stomach muscles stretched. "Please Shin?"

His large chocolate brown eyes pleaded with Shinji and he all but melted under their attention. He closed his eyes and sighed, shifting slightly at the weight that should have been uncomfortable but was far from it.

"Fine." He said at length.

At Ichigo's genuine smile he couldn't help but smile back. "Yer so easy to please sometimes." He added under his breath as he pushed his friend away and excused himself. "Dress nice, yer on bar duty tonight, remember? We gotta get goin'."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo called out as he walked slowly to his room to change.

Even though he knew Shinji had given in rather easily this time he was glad of it. He hadn't been lying when he said he was confused about the situation. So many different and conflicting emotions were swirled round it that he had trouble sorting through them. He had trouble with emotions that were simple. He dressed as best he could, having to change twice when Shinji refused to let him leave the house in what he had chosen, and they left to the club.

Shawlong watched them leave and noticed Ichigo's slight limp and slow gait. Other than that he seemed to be in rather good condition. As soon as they rounded the corner he began to follow them.

* * *

The moment they walked in Z cornered Ichigo and demanded to see the bruise. He said he needed proof that he wasn't just slacking off and after seeing it agreed with Shinji that he couldn't work the stage till it was gone. Ichigo had only worked the bar twice before so he was a little nervous about doing it all by himself. That and he was going to have to work full shifts until his bruising had faded enough to get back on stage which meant that he was going to have to work extra hard at school to stay awake during class. The only plus side to this was that he was going to see what the other strippers performed. The only other person he had seen was a man named Yumi and if Ichigo was half as good as him he wouldn't have had to take Grimmjow up on his offer. Shinji had tried to get him to teach Ichigo some things, but being the Prima Donna he was he refused.

"I don't have time to teach such beauty to someone who would never understand it."

Ichigo was interested in seeing what the other's offered. Maybe he could learn something. As he served the customers and eyed the stage the night seemed to fly by. He didn't recognize the man who was performing but it didn't matter as he fully recognized the man who slid onto the stool in front of him. Blue hair slicked back, his casual wear still making him look like he stepped right out of a magazine cover. Ichigo gulped.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked over the music.

"How 'bout a strawberry daiquiri." Grimmjow grinned and watched him as he worked. "I think I like you on this side much better than up there. Means I'm the only one who can see ya like that."

"The only reason I'm back here is because of what you did to me last night." Ichigo said between his teeth. Luckily no one else was at the bar or paying attention to them at the moment. At least he thought so. He didn't notice Shinji peering at them from behind the curtain.

"Aw, it can't be all that bad." Grimmjow joked as he reached for his drink.

"I can't dance till the bruising is gone. But bad news for you, working back here means I have to work later."

Grimmjow frowned at that. "How late?"

"Two."

"Bullshit." Ichigo could tell he was pissed but couldn't do much about it. "When's yer break?"

He shrugged. He really had no clue.

"Find out." The menacing aura that now surrounded Grimmjow made him gulp a little but he knew that he wouldn't act out in a public place like this. At least he hoped he wouldn't. As Ichigo wandered off to sever another drink to a waiting customer Z approached and asked how he was doing.

"Good. I think I remember how to make everything and so far no one has asked for anything too weird."

Z laughed and clapped him on the shoulder making him wince. "Take a half after twinkle toes here is done. I'll cover for ya."

"'K. Thanks."

He turned and saw Grimmjow grin. Apparently he had overheard everything. As soon as the dancer on stage was finished Ichigo took off his black apron and headed for the back door, Grimmjow trailing behind him at a distance so as to not seem obvious that he was following him. Once in the alley he grabbed him by the elbow and pushed him against the wall.

"Let me guess, yer gonna tell me yer too sore ta fuck. Right?"

Ichigo nodded and looked around to make sure no one was out there with them. The last thing he needed was for them to be overheard. Grimmjow pressed him back further into the wall.

"That makes things a little difficult then. I can't pay you unless you service me and I ain't leavin' until I get off."

"What the hell am I supposed to do about that?" Ichigo asked in a whisper.

"Glad you asked." He grabbed Ichigo's elbow once more and took them further down the alley, behind a large dumpster. "Get on yer knees and suck it."

"Next to a garbage can?!" Ichigo wrinkled his nose and looked once more up and down the alley.

"Tick tock, strawberry. Tick tock." He grabbed the top of Ichigo's head, gripping the hair tightly, and pushed him down with one hand, unzipping his pants and pulling himself out with that other.

Ichigo resisted but only slightly. Once he had the member waving in his face he gulped and took a deep breath. He had to be quick; he had twenty minutes left of his break at best. With his knees resting on Grimmjow's shoes and his hands on gripping his thighs he leaned forward and took the head into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it and sucking before pulling away and tonguing the slit. Grimmjow hummed and let his head fall back. Ichigo moaned at the taste of him and took him further into his mouth, his tongue pressing along the vein on the underside of Grimmjow's cock while his lips pressed tightly as he sucked hard.

"Ah, fuck yeah." Grimmjow practically purred.

Ichigo didn't hear the door to the alley open but Grimmjow did and he looked over with irritation. If the little berry knew he'd flip shit. He almost laughed when he recognized the young man from the description Shawlong had given him.

Shinji looked one way and then the other down the alley and stopped short when he noticed the man Ichigo had been talking to earlier that night. Disturbingly enough the man was grinning from ear to ear and looking right at him. He frowned, realizing that he was probably doing something naughty, and turned to leave when the man spoke, a heated whispered meant to reach Shinji's ears.

"That's a good little strawberry. Just like that. Suck it harder."

Grimmjow gripped the back of Ichigo's head and forced him further down on his cock as the shocked blond gaped at him. He knew he couldn't see Ichigo but the pet name was enough that he should be able to put two and two together. Ichigo's hands slid up his thighs and his fingers hooked into the belt loops of his jeans as he sucked harder and moved faster. Shinji could hear the slight slurping sounds and the tiny whines coming from whoever was at the mans feet.

Grimmjow was having trouble focusing his attention anywhere else but the orange head below him so he was unaware when the blond man decided to hide from him. Ichigo swallowed around him twice and pulled back only to do it again, repeating it a few more times until Grimmjow pressed him close and came in his throat with a low grunt.

"Shit." He panted, pulling Ichigo up by the hair and into a kiss that neither one of them had been expecting.

At this point Ichigo had no choice but to swallow so he did as Grimmjow's tongue invaded his mouth. With a small whine he pushed away from the larger man and wiped his mouth.

"What the fuck was that for? That was disgusting."

"Tch, you loved it my little cocksucker." Grimmjow grinned and reached into his coat pocket. "Here. I'm only payin' ya half though."

"Wha', why. I did what you wanted."

"Yeah, but I didn't get to use that sweet ass of yours tonight. As soon as I can you get paid full." He stuck the wad of cash in the front of Ichigo's pants and smirked. "Might wanna take a trip to the men's room and rub out a quick one."

"Fuck you." Ichigo grumbled as he walked swiftly away and back into the club without a backwards glance.

Shinji stared at the wall in front of him, his entire body rigid with shock. When he heard the blue haired man call whoever was going down on him 'strawberry' Shinji refused to believe his ears. When the orange head had been brought up roughly and forced into a kiss he thought he was seeing things. It wasn't until the man pulled out a wad of cash that he thought he would be sick. He heard the man chuckle and walk in his direction. When he noticed the blond against the wall he smirked.

"Thanks fer not givin' yerself away. Strawberry's good but he can't perform under pressure."

"You bastard. What the hell…."

Grimmjow grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall, his head contacting with a dull thud.

"You stay the hell outta this, got it?"

Shinji sneered. "Or what? Ya gonna force me to suck ya off too?"

"Tch. Sorry, I don't like blondes." He slammed him into the brick once more before letting go and taking a step back. "Stay out of it or I'll kill ya. Simple ain't it?"

Without waiting for a reply he stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered away, whistling a little tune as he did so. Shinji growled low in his throat and stalked back into the club, going directly to the DJ.

"Make it Metallica tonight Ikkaku. I'm in a fuckin' bad mood."

* * *

A/N *SQUEE* This is a special chapter but only cuz it's my birthday today and I spent all day writing it for ya. I hope ya like it and I hope there aren't many errors. I went over it twice this time so there shouldn't be. Some of you may have noticed that there were some familiar characters hiding in this and the last chapter. I've always wanted to do a story that had extras like that and I will continue to do it because I can, ;p. So, if you can catch them all message me and let me know. I'm interested in seeing just who is paying close attention to this story. Hope you liked this one :D:D


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo leaned over the bathroom sink and lowered his head. What the hell was that? Cumming in his mouth and then kissing him? It wasn't like they were lovers or anything. Was that kind of thing even allowed in a 'relationship' like this? With a sigh he flicked on the tap and brought a handful of water to his mouth, swishing it around a few times before gargling and spitting. When he was finished he looked at himself in the mirror. He was getting deeper and deeper in this and it had barely been three days. What would he be doing a week from now, he wondered? Blow jobs on the public toilet? Fucking in dark, dingy and dirty alleys for cash? Well, he had already serviced him in an alley, and liked it more than he ever wanted to admit, so the possibilities were endless. He shook his head and growled low in his throat. This was going from bad to worse way too quickly and he was already in over his head.

Once Ichigo left the bathroom and headed back to the bar he noticed the last performance closing. After a quick word with Z, he was two minutes late coming back and even though Z was a pretty laid back guy he still felt the need to at least try to reprimand him, he took back over his position and began to fill orders as the announcer called out, "We have a special treat for all you needy boys out there. A new routine by the lovely, lithe, Solid Gold!"

When the electric guitars and heavy bass began to pound through the speakers he looked up and frowned. Shinji usually danced to slow ballads, ones that allowed him to move slowly and enjoy himself while at the same time letting the audience appreciate every aspect of his body. Now as he entered the stage Ichigo could almost feel the heat and anger radiating from him. He had never seen Shinji dance like that, his body moving wildly with the music, but he couldn't turn away. It seemed the rest of the patrons of the club felt the same because there was not one face turned away from the flexible blond on stage.

Ichigo stared open mouthed as he watched his thin, lean body undulate; fine thin hair fanning out as he threw his head back and ran his hand down over a well oiled chest.

"Gorgeous, isn't he?"

Ichigo started and half turned to the man who had spoken, nodding but reluctant to take his eyes away from the stage.

"Never seen him dance like that before." He commented.

"He seems angry."

For the first time Ichigo looked the man in the face. He didn't recognize him and frowned at his remark.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well just look at him. I've seen just about every one of his shows and I know one thing for sure. You see enough men take of their clothes, watch their body language for long enough, and you can get an idea of their moods. Body language." The man repeated.

Ichigo turned back to look at Shinji just in time to see him wrap his legs around the upper half of the pole and splay his body down it, his back arched and his fingers barely touching the smooth floor beneath. It was an amazing thing, one Ichigo had never been able to manage himself without falling on his head.

As the song finished and the crowed predictably roared its approval Shinji looked straight at Ichigo, noticing his open mouth and wide eyes. As angry as he had been just moments before the erratic dancing and the pole burn he would surely have later was worth every bit just to see that look. He shook his head and let a huge smile cross his face before he winked at his friend, grabbing his clothes and running off the stage.

* * *

It was a rare night that he got to walk home with anyone, let alone Shinji, and he was glad for the company. Ichigo sighed and tugged his coat closed as they walked, looking at his friend sideways.

"What? You've been lookin' at me outta the side of yer face since we left the club."

"It's nothing. Just something someone said."

Shinji sighed and stopped walking. "And?"

"Are you mad?" Ichigo blurted out, remembering the conversation he had had earlier.

When Shinji didn't say anything his own mood dropped. "You are mad, aren't you? What happened?"

"Nothing." Shinji said quickly and began walking again. "It's just… never mind. I found something out I didn't want to, that's all."

"What?"

"Look, Ichigo, I'm super worn out, so I'm gonna get goin'. See ya tomorrow!" With that Shinji turned down the next block and trotted away without a backwards glance.

Ichigo scowled after him, not understanding a bit of what was going on but too tired to do anything about it. Sticking his hands deep in his pockets he ducked his head low and continued on home.

After he left Ichigo, Shinji was glad for the solitude. He had wanted so badly to confront him, but he honestly had no idea what to say to him about it. He knew he shouldn't dwell on what he had seen and heard but it was pointless trying not to think about it. His best friend of fourteen years was doing something so out of character that as well as angering him, it made him worry. What the hell was Ichigo thinking? He wasn't even gay! And taking money for it…? He shook his head and tugged his coat closer.

It irritated him that even more than the shock of seeing Ichigo in that situation, even more than the worry and the anger, he was jealous. He couldn't remember how many years he had wanted Ichigo to touch him, to feel him, to think of him as more than just a friend knowing that it could never be. At the very least he had wanted himself to be Ichigo's first drunken male on male kiss, but that was all down the crapper now.

"What the hell am I thinking?" He whispered to himself. Unrequited love sucked ass.

Instead of going home he detoured to his mothers house, about four blocks from his own, and entered without knocking. Shinji's mother worked strange hours so he wasn't surprised to see her awake at nearly three in the morning. She looked up from her painting and smiled at her only son.

"You look tired, baby. You wear yourself out like that and you won't be able to dance tomorrow." When she noticed the forlorn look on his sons' face she frowned. "What happened?"

Dropping his bag he held out his arms like a lonesome child, his lip jutting out and quivering a bit. She stood quickly and ran to take him in a hug, squeezing tighter when Shinji burred his face in her neck.

"It's Ichi, okaachan."

* * *

Ichigo opened the door and shut it quickly, his heater was broken and he didn't want to let what little heat he had in the apartment out. He almost screamed when his kitchen light flicked on and someone chuckled low.

"What a tiny little shit hole you live in."

Ichigo's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and his entire body froze. Ignoring the dig about his apartment he snapped out a reply.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Grimmjow smirked and walked over to him. "Ya think that was enough earlier? Yer good but not that good. I think you might just need more practice."

"No, get out. I have to be at school in like five hours."

Grimmjow grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him up against the wall. "You think I give a shit about that?"

"But earlier you said…."

Grimmjow covered his mouth with his hand and pressed his lips to his ear. "You got a sweet little mouth. How 'bout we put it to better use than talkin', ne?"

When he licked Ichigo's neck and felt him give an unconscious shudder he almost groaned. He hadn't expected to break into the kids place and wait for him, though he hadn't been there long. He didn't want to think about why he was there past wanting to get off once more. His hands slid up the inside of Ichigo's shirt and he pulled back when he hissed in pain. With a frown Grimmjow yanked up his shirt to see what was wrong. His frown deepened when he saw the bruise.

"This is from last night?" He asked, his voice quieter than usual.

Ichigo nodded and turned his scowl away. He was too tired to deal with this right now. "If you're going to do anything let's get it over with. I'm tired."

Grimmjow smirked and grabbed him by the back of the neck. "Ya know that just makes me want to take my time, right?"

Returning to the delicious neck displayed to him he ran his tongue from crook to ear and bit down lightly on the lobe. Ichigo bit his lip and tried not to let it get to him but he could already feel his legs starting to turn to jelly. As Grimmjow trailed little bites along his jaw line his hands moved over the body before him. Ichigo may not have looked it but his body was about as solid as one could get, barely any give at all when Grimmjow wrapped his fingers around his forearm and began pulling him to the bedroom.

Without seeing where he was going he managed to make it down the hall walking backwards and gnawing on Ichigo's neck with only running into the wall once. When the back of his legs hit the bed he pulled away from Ichigo and grinned. The room was small, barely fitting the second hand queen sized bed and a night stand, but it didn't matter.

"Thank god you have a western style bed." He commented before turning and pushing Ichigo onto it.

Ichigo bounced a few times, wincing as his stomach muscles flexed, and watched Grimmjow take off his shirt. It was the first time he had seen the man topless, the first time the majority of his upper body had been covered loosely with his kimono and the second time his face had been pressed into a wall. Now that he could finally see him in all his glory he realized that this man was ripped. He hadn't looked that large with clothes on but now that he stood before him half naked he seemed huge. It made the front of his pants tighten embarrassingly and he blushed, causing Grimmjow's grin to widen.

"Like what ya see, ne Strawberry?"

"Not particularly." Ichigo snapped.

"Tch. I think yer cock says otherwise." Grimmjow reached for the front of his jeans and began to undo the button fly.

Ichigo couldn't look away and wished desperately that he could kick himself. When he realized his heartbeat and breathing had sped up he huffed out a sigh. Grimmjow dropped his pants to the floor and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well? I gotta undress you too?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head, gritting his teeth at the pain and trying not to let it show. As soon as it was off he reached for the button on his pants.

"Eager, are we?"

"I told you I'm tired. I wanna get this over with."

Grimmjow grabbed the bottoms of Ichigo's pants and yanked them off before crawling on top of him with slow feline grace.

"And I told you that makes me wanna take my time."

With that said he dipped his head low and captured Ichigo's lips, nipping them lightly before sucking the bottom one into his mouth. Ichigo had only ever kissed one other person in his life, a girl he had dated for about a week in high school, so he was rather inexperienced in that area; as well as many others. When Grimmjow's tongue tickled its way into his mouth he willingly excepted it, moaning a little as he began to move his own. Grimmjow growled deep in his throat and lowered his body, pressing their chests together but keeping their groins apart. For now. Ichigo arched his body wantonly, his mind already lost in sensation.

"Yer so docile tonight." Grimmjow chuckled.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he sneered. "I told you I'm tired."

Grimmjow bit his ear and licked the soft shell of it before commenting, "Fuckin' liar."

Upon saying that he ground his cock into Ichigo's and reveled in the deep throaty groan the escaped his lips. At this point he was so hard it almost hurt and Ichigo reached out to him to push him away only to have his hands travel up the well toned chest, over his shoulders, and tangle in the surprisingly soft hair. When his fingers tightened Grimmjow began to trail open mouthed kisses down his chest, licking and nipping as he went. When he reached a pert dusky nipple he sucked it into his mouth and nibbled sending Ichigo into another round of writhing and moaning.

Grimmjow reached for Ichigo's boxers and pulled them off slowly before reaching up to toy with his rock hard member. Ichigo bit his lip and hissed as his back arched, any pain he had been feeling before evaporating in the heat his body was now giving off. Grimmjow reached behind Ichigo's neck and pulled him up into a sitting position, bring their lips together once more in a heated passionate kiss, their tongues tangling and battling.

"Got any lube?" Grimmjow asked, his voice rough.

Ichigo nodded, his heavy lidded gaze flickering to his nightstand. Grimmjow reached for the tiny drawer and opened it, glad that it was sitting right on top so that he didn't have to search for it. Taking it in hand he returned to Ichigo, turning him around and pulling him into his lap. His hand once more reached for his cock, lightly running his palm over the shaft and his other hand moved his legs apart and hooked them over his own. With Ichigo wide open like that he poured a bit of the lube on his fingers and sought out the tight entrance, probing delicately. Instead of the predicted hiss of pain, or jerking away, Ichigo let his head fall back and tilted his hips as if in offering.

"Ah, shit." Grimmjow breathed, latching his teeth on the neck bared to him and slipping one slick finger slowly inside.

"Nggh-ah." Ichigo's mouth fell open and his eyes rolled closed.

With his free hand Grimmjow plucked the tiny nipple, eliciting more of the desired sounds for the young man, and added another finger to the one already slowly invading him. His mouth continued to explore Ichigo's neck and shoulder as he slowly slipped in a third finger. When Ichigo gave the first sound of discomfort Grimmjow stopped his movements and frowned.

"Hurts?"

Ichigo shook his head. "More. Please more." He breathed.

Grimmjow grinned and buried the three fingers as deep as he could, lifting Ichigo's hips and spreading his legs wider.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are right now?"

Ichigo either didn't hear or ignored the comment and reached his hands back over his head to tangle once more in the soft blue hair. He turned his head and sought out Grimmjow's mouth, snatching it as quickly as he could in a fierce kiss. Grimmjow groaned at the bold action and lifted Ichigo by the hips, shifting his own still covered cock to sit between the soft cheeks pressed against him. Ichigo wiggled and pressed backwards. Instead of pulling away to pull off the offending piece of cloth, he reached his free hand into the opening and pulled himself free even as his fingers still worked to stretch the body before him. He stopped only long enough to lean and reach once more for the lube, quickly coating himself and lifting Ichigo by the hips. He pulled his fingers free and situated his cock at the stretched entrance, letting it press teasingly against it. Ichigo, at this point lost in the heat that nearly fried his brain took no time in lowering himself onto the thick invader, the both of them letting loose with deep animalistic groans.

Still spread wide, his legs draped over Grimmjow's own open ones, he began to raise and lower himself with the help of the strong hands still gripping tightly to his hips. Grimmjow began to curse quietly, the position affording him so much pleasure that his head was starting to feel a bit fuzzy. Ichigo was completely lost, Grimmjow's cock hit his oversensitive bundle of nerves over and over and he rose and fell, impaling himself on his cock. As the speed increased so to did the vocal appreciations, each of them caring not a bit that the thin walls afforded little privacy. With the bedsprings protesting with each thrust, Grimmjow returned his lips to Ichigo's neck, biting down with enough force to bruise and reached for his neglected cock. With barely a touch Ichigo came, splattering both himself and his bed. At the sound of Ichigo's release Grimmjow picked up speed before finally with a loud grunt cumming deep within the young man.

Ichigo turned in his arms and kissed him, their lips slanting slowly and their tongue dancing indolently as they both tried to catch their breath. Slowly Grimmjow lowered Ichigo to the bed and laid down next to him. It had been a long while since he had had such an intense sexual experience and he looked down at the limp form with a bit of a frown on his face. After making sure he was covered Grimmjow dressed and left the bedroom. He shouldn't stay though he wanted to, if only to catch a bit of sleep. The fact that he thought he might sleep well in the bed with the strawberry haired youth bothered him so he wanted to get out. Reluctantly he set a pile of money on the kitchen counter and locked the door behind him as he left. Ichigo wasn't the only one who had an early day coming up.

* * *

"Mr. Kurosaki!"

Ichigo's head popped up off his desk with a piece of paper stuck to the side of it. The class room irrupted into fits of giggles and he hurriedly pulled it from his face, flushing deeply.

"Don't bother coming to class if you're only going to sleep, Mr. Kurosaki. You're not only wasting my time, you're wasting your own."

As the professor went back to his lecture Ichigo rubbed a hand over his face. After a long night of work and then being accosted at home he had ended up with barely three hours of sleep. Even after chugging two cups of scalding hot coffee on his way to class he was still beyond tired. And he still had to go home and do homework before work that night. Thankfully tomorrow was Friday and he wouldn't have to worry about work for a couple of days. Though he was beginning to wonder if Grimmjow was going to let him off that easy.

At the mere thought of the other man his face was set aflame and he hid it in the crook of his arm. He wanted very badly to pretend that that morning hadn't been one of the best experiences he had ever had as far as sex went but he knew that he would be lying. Though he hadn't exactly 'been around the block' he wasn't a virgin and it bothered him, less then he would have thought, that his best sexual experience had been with a man.

So far. His inner voice commented, trying to make him feel a little better about the situation.

As soon as class was over he was out he door and into the dreary cloudy day. The rain drizzled down slowly and the cold seemed to seep into every part of his body as he walked back to his apartment. He had forgotten his umbrella in his rush to get to class on time so he was soaked by the time he put his key in the door. His neighbor was sitting outside, shall wrapped loosely around her and class of sake in hand. She smiled at him and winked, making him blush and a throaty laugh come from her. He quickly entered and shut the door. He hadn't even been thinking that her bedroom was right on the other side of his and now every time he saw her he was sure that she was going to give him 'that look', the one that said, "I know what you were doing." in a sing song voice.

He stripped down to his underwear, hanging his wet clothes in the bathroom before sitting on the couch. He began to doze off almost immediately, his head falling back and his mouth hanging open. It seemed he had only just drifted off when his phone rang and he nearly fell off the couch in shock. Glad that he lived alone he reached for the phone and opened it without looking at who was calling.

"Ichigo, it's Z. Look, don't worry about coming in tonight."

"Why not? I'm not fired am I?" Ichigo asked in a panic.

"No, not that. Health inspector stopped by today and found rats. Gotta shut down for a few days while someone comes in to kill them all. Should be up and running by Monday night." There was a moment of silence before he continued. "I expect you to be better by then."

Without saying goodbye he hung up and Ichigo sighed in relief. If he didn't have to worry about going in to work he didn't have to feel bad for going back to sleep. Tossing his phone on the table he weaved his way to his bedroom and threw himself on his bed, falling instantly into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N Yay, another chapter :D Have to give props to:

CrimsonDesire-x: She got three of the five hidden bleach characters.

crave-the-rave: found all five.

Way ta go! Anyway, yeah, I don't have much to say, but as always would LOVE to hear what ya think! Toodles :P


	5. Chapter 5

After receiving a phone call from Z about the rat infestation at the bar, Shinji set upon eating every last perishable morsel in his mother's house. She would be gone about a week this time for her art exhibition in Kyoto and it would all just go to waste anyway. Shinji was never one to pass up free food. As he nibbled and wandered aimlessly around the house he began to grow a little restless, his thoughts going back to the night before and what he had never wanted to witness. His mood plummeted and he sighed, setting down the half eaten pear he had been munching on. As he tried to focus his thoughts on something else, anything else, he was blessed by the interruption of his cell phone ringing.

"Yeah?" He answered briskly.

"Okaachan sold a painting!"

"Really? Already? That's awesome." Shinji looked at the clock and noticed that her show would have started less than an hour ago.

"Yup, and guess for how much, Shin-chan?" Without waiting for him to guess she blurted out the number.

"Holy shit! A million yen? Are ya serious?"

"Yup. Now take some of that money I have hidden in the jar under my bed and go get some beer to celebrate for me."

Shinji laughed and reached once again for his pear. "I love it when okaachan encourages her underage son to do illegal things."

"You only live once, baby. I love ya."

"Love ya too, okaachan."

As soon as he hung up he jumped in the shower. Regardless of what was going on with Ichigo or how Shinji was hurting because of it, he would still love to hear the news. As soon as he was dressed and he had pilfered enough money from his mother's not so secret stash, he was out the door and on his way. With a short stop at a convenience store he purchased some beer and walked to Ichigo's. He knew the owner well as he was a frequent costumer at the bar but didn't want his wife to know, so he was always able to get beer without an ID and at a discounted price. As he knocked on the door he glanced sideways at the woman sitting outside with a glass of sake. She smiled and winked at him making him gulp as he reached for the knob and nearly crying out his thanks to God that it was unlocked.

Once inside he locked the door and looked around. It was dark, the curtains were drawn and with the cloud cover outside no sun was trying to peak through. He called out Ichigo's name and frowned when he didn't hear a reply. Setting the bag he was carrying in the kitchen he made his way to the bedroom and found Ichigo face down and in his underwear on the bed. Shinji smirked and leaned over him to whisper in his ear.

"Ichigo. Wake up."

Nothing. With a sigh he poked the side of his head a few times, giggling a bit when Ichigo mumbled something about fishcakes and rolled over. Knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere when he was in this state, Shinji covered him up and returned to the kitchen. Grabbing a beer he popped it open and returned back to the bedroom, sitting on the bed next to Ichigo and sipping, periodically looking down at his sleeping friend and smiling. Ichigo was so cute when he was sleeping. Like a child, really.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, though his beer was long gone, before Ichigo stirred and blinked up at him. He frowned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around the room before his eyes returned to Shinji.

"What're you doin' here?"

Shinji smiled and patted him on top of the head. "I forgot how heavy of a sleeper y'are." He shook his empty can in Ichigo's face. "Ya know how I hate ta drink alone."

Ichigo grunted and leaned back against the wall. "What's with the beer?"

With a smile Shinji leaned close to him. "Okaachan sold a painting for a million yen."

"Really?!" Ichigo's face brightened and he sat up straighter. "Well, then pass me one of those."

They sat companionably on the bed, sipping at their beers and talking about things that were completely inconsequential. Shinji sighed inside and decided to try and forget what he had seen. Ichigo would tell him what was going on when he was ready and worrying about it wasn't going to speed that process up one bit. When they were both on their fourth beer Ichigo's cell phone rang and he rose to answer it, stumbling over some stray clothes on the floor on his way to the living room. It was then that Shinji noticed the mark on the side of his neck for the first time. It was then that the anger returned. Right there in plain view of anyone and everyone was a huge hickey, complete with teeth marks. As soon as Ichigo answered the phone Shinji knew who it was.

"Hello Strawberry. How're ya feelin' today?"

"What do you care? And what do you want?" Ichigo growled, cocking his hip and turning to walk away from Shinji who had followed him into the living room under the pretense of grabbing another beer.

"I'll be by to pick you up in about a half an hour, so I figured I'd warn ya."

"What? Why?"

"Does it matter why? You better be ready 'cause I'll only honk once." Grimmjow grinned on the other end of the line. "And dress nice."

"Why?" Ichigo's frown deepened and Shinji unconsciously copied him as he listened to one side of the conversation.

"We're goin' out."

"Like a date?" Ichigo blurted out, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Grimmjow laughed. "If ya wanna call it that, sure, Strawberry. I'll see ya soon."

When Ichigo flipped the phone closed he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and sighed. Shinji, biting his tongue at the accusing words that wanted to burst forth from his mouth, brought his newly opened beer to his lips, drinking nearly half the can in one swallow.

"So, hot date?" He asked when he thought his voice would be steady.

"Tch. Hardly. More like a stupid business meeting."

At that Shinji frowned. "Business?"

Ichigo nodded and turned around, realizing that he was still clad only in his underwear. He scratched the back of his head and blushed a little.

"You think you could help me out. I gotta wear somethin' nice I guess."

Shinji set down his beer as it was making his tongue at this point far too loose.

"How nice?"

Nearly a half an hour later Ichigo was dressed in the best semi casual wear he owned; a camel colored blazer over a black dress shirt accented by a gold tie with black slacks and shoes. He looked at himself in the floor length mirror that was propped up against his living room wall and pursed his lips.

"Thanks." He had to admit that Shinji had made him look rather good.

Shinji shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "It would have been easier if you knew where you were going."

"Yeah well…."

His sentence stopped abruptly when a car horn was heard from outside. With a sigh he grabbed his wallet, keys and phone, shoving them in his pockets.

"If you plan on sticking around for a while, just lock the door when you leave. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Enjoy that time with yer sisters tomorrow."

Ichigo smiled and waved as he opened the door and walked briskly down the stairs. Shinji made his way to the window and peaked outside. Grimmjow was standing next to a black BMW with an umbrella in one hand and an open passenger side door in his other, white blazer pushed up at the sleeves and purple dress shirt untucked. Ichigo stopped a few paces away and frowned at him.

"I thought you said to dress nice."

"Yeah, and don't you just cut a figure." Grimmjow laughed and took a step forward. "What's this, what's this?" He asked, tilting his head to one side as he gawked, grin nearly splitting his face, at the mark he had made on Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo turned his head away and blushed, unthinkingly showing the mark off more with the move. He hadn't noticed the damn thing until Shinji was forcing him into different shirts and he almost choked when he did. He wondered how many other people had noticed it at school that day without saying anything to him.

"Get in." Grimmjow commanded and Ichigo reluctantly stepped in.

As Grimmjow walked around the back side of the car he looked up at where Ichigo's apartment was and grinned before lifting his left hand and subsequently his middle finger. The half empty beer can was crushed in Shinji's hand as he realized Grimmjow knew he was there. He watched the car pull out of the small parking area and before he realized it the can was flying, striking the mirror.

"Fuck!"

Running his hand through his hair he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed out a quick number.

"Yeah?" An irritated voice answered.

"It's Shinji. You two wanna get together later?"

As he waited for the laughter on the other end of the line to die out he began to clean up the glass.

"Yeah, sure. What'sa matter? Things bad with the berry-head again?"

"Just bring everything this time." Shinji snapped.

"Whoa, hey. Are you sure about that? You know once Yumi gets started he don't like ta stop."

Shinji sighed and dropped the glass in the garbage can. "Yeah, I know. That's exactly what I need right now."

* * *

As soon as they pulled up to the restaurant Grimmjow hopped out and tossed his keys at the valet. Ichigo's door was opened by another valet and he followed briskly behind Grimmjow into the building. He didn't even need to say anything to the Maitre d' as they walked in and were immediately shown to a private table. Ichigo was more than a little out of his element here and he looked around nervously as they were led to their table. Once seated he was handed a menu and upon looking at it he frowned.

"What the hell?" He mumbled as he tried to decipher the foreign words.

"It's French." Grimmjow grinned and chuckled quietly.

"Then how the hell am I supposed to know what to order?"

"Guess I'll just order for you then." Grimmjow gave an exaggerated sigh and plucked the menu from his hands.

As he turned to the waiter and rattled of strange words Ichigo scowled at the table. Dinner at a fancy French restaurant sure sounded like a date to him. What else was he supposed to think after being told to dress nicely before being whisked away like that? Grimmjow sure seemed to be in a good mood tonight and Ichigo wasn't sure if that would bode well for him or not.

"Don't worry, I didn't order escargot or anything." At the face Ichigo made he laughed. "It's a delicacy in France, ya know."

"I don't care, it's a bug and that's disgusting."

Grimmjow shook his head and reached for his glass of water. It would be a minute before the wine showed up.

"So why did you bring me here?" Ichigo asked, resisting the urge to lean back and cross his arms.

"Thought you might wanna get out and eat. I'm in a good mood today and I hate to eat alone." He leaned forward over the table and grinned lecherously at him. "Unless of course you wanna skip out and go straight back to my place."

"N-no. Dinner is fine."

They sat in silence until the food came, an awkward one for Ichigo although Grimmjow seemed to enjoy how uncomfortable he was. As soon as it was served he almost breathed a sigh of relief at how recognizable it was. Most of it anyway.

"Ah, look. About Friday and Saturday nights…." Ichigo started halfway through their meal.

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at him ad swallowed. "What about them?"

"That's the time I spend with my family so… ya know, I was hoping that maybe…."

"Basically yer asking for those nights off." He chortled. "So to speak."

"Yeah." Ichigo mumbled and looked at the table.

The silence this time seemed to drag on forever, Ichigo frowning at the table and Grimmjow regarding him with a thoughtful look. Their plates were taken away and dessert was served before either of them spoke.

"So if I agree to those terms, what's in it for me?" Grimmjow finally asked.

Ichigo looked up, confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean? Aren't I already doin' enough?"

"Well, I'm supposed to have you every night I want and yer askin' me to give at least two of those nights a week up. How are you gonna compensate for that?"

"But…." His took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and taking a moment to compose himself. "What do you want?" It was a question he hadn't wanted to ask this man but at his point the felt it was the only way he might get is way.

Grimmjow shook his head and placed a finger on his chin. "Nah, I'll leave that up to you. It better be good too, or you can kiss family time good bye."

* * *

Shinji started a bit when there was a knock at his door and he rose to answer it somewhat reluctantly. Even though he had been the one to initiate this liaison he had gotten more and more agitated as he waited. When he opened the door he smiled up at the two men standing in front of him.

"Ikkaku, Yumi. Come on in."

He had decided that using his mother's house would be best since his place was so small and the walls were paper thin. Ikkaku lugged in a heavy bag after Yumi had stepped over the threshold. Yumi, dressed in a tight pair of blue jeans with a floral embroidery on one thigh and a tight black peasant shirt, looked around and smiled.

"Your mother's house is beautiful, Shinji. I never would have guessed that this kind of aesthetic value could come from anyone related to you."

Ikkaku dropped the bag on the floor and shut the door. "Are we diving right in to this or is there going to be a warm up period?" Never one to drag things out he went straight to business.

"I'm ready if you are." Shinji stated.

Yumi smiled and looked at his long time lover. "Ikkaku, use the leather ankle cuffs with the wrist cuffs. Strip him first of course."

Ikkaku reached into the bag and set to work, Shinji doing the job of divesting of his clothing for him. As the two sets of cuffs were clipped together, Shinji kneeling on the floor as Ikkaku attached his wrists to his ankles, Yumi pulled out a riding crop from the bag and lifted his chin with it. Looking down his perfect nose he smirked.

"Are you ready?" Shinji nodded and the smirk grew. "Good. Same safety word as last time but I swear, if you call out his name this time I'll gag that pretty little mouth of yours."

"Yes, Yumi." Shinji breathed, the thought of being gagged both exciting and frightening him.

Yumi cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Yes, Yumi-sama."

With a slow smile Yumi let the riding crop fall and set it to the side. "Good boy. Obsession is so ugly but I think I rather like you like this." He reached into the bag once more and produced an object that, had Shinji been standing would have made his knees weak. "Let the fun begin."

* * *

On the way back to his place Grimmjow couldn't keep his hands to himself. Even though he was the one driving one hand crept behind Ichigo's head at a stoplight and pulled him close for a heart stopping kiss, only to quickly pull away so he could shift and drive once again. He wouldn't admit it but being around the surly youth made him feel… good. Really good. It wasn't just the sex either, though that was amazing given the short time they had been seeing each other. He never would have guessed that this young man, basically virginal and supposedly straight, would have such prowess in the bedroom.

As they pulled into the underground parking lot and stepped out of the car Grimmjow led the way to the elevator and pushed the button. Unable to control himself any longer his fist smashed into the stop button and pushed Ichigo up against the side.

"Wh-what are you doing? We're in an elevator."

"So? You too scared to fool around in an elevator?" Grimmjow grinned into Ichigo's neck, licking the mark that had been driving him wild since he noticed it.

"There's a fucking camera in here!" Ichigo protested, trying to push him off and not succeeding in the least.

Grimmjow nipped his neck and he flinched. "Shut up or I'll fuckin' strip you here and now."

Gulping, Ichigo fisted his hands at his sides and screwed his eyes shut. Grimmjow laughed and pressed his body close to his, reaching one hand behind him to grope his ass. When that hot cleaver tongue licked the outer shell of his ear he shivered and bit his lip. He didn't want to give Grimmjow the satisfaction of hearing anything from him. At least for as long as he could. It didn't last long as Grimmjow ground his cock into Ichigo's.

"Ah…."

"Mmm, that's what I was waiting for."

With one last quick nip Grimmjow pulled away and hit the button to resume. As the elevator began to rise again Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. It would have been very easy for Grimmjow to get the upper hand and he shuddered to think of what would happen if they got caught going at it in there. As soon as they were at his floor he pulled Ichigo along with him and down the hall. Barely taking the time to unlock the door he pushed it open and grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt, dragging him inside and kicking the door shut. He pushed Ichigo against it and attacked his mouth without warning. Ichigo gasped and Grimmjow took the advantage to slip his tongue inside, groaning when Ichigo hesitated only a moment before moving his own. They kissed until Ichigo's head felt light and dizzy. He pulled away, gasping.

"H-hold on a minute. I can't breathe." He panted.

Grimmjow sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down lightly. "I don't wanna. I've been wantin' to do this to you since I saw you before dinner."

He began to pull off Ichigo's blazer, letting it fall to the ground as his quick fingers pulled tiny buttons through tinier button holes. Ichigo had never been treated quite like this before and didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should enjoy it or help him out. As if in answer to his thoughts Grimmjow yanked his shirt off and pinned Ichigo's hands above his head as his mouth lowered to his collar bone. As his teeth scraped across the skin Ichigo sucked in his breath and spoke.

"Do-don't leave any more marks."

"Mmm, and why should I listen to you?"

Ichigo sighed. "Because I want to dance again. I can't do that if I'm all marked up."

At the thought of Ichigo dancing Grimmjow groaned and pulled him to the bedroom. Not waiting to undress him Grimmjow pushed him on the bed and landed on top of him, immediately returning to his lips. Ichigo was overwhelmed, the heat and friction of his skin against the soft silk of Grimmjow's shirt was enough to have his pants uncomfortably tight. In no time Grimmjow's aggressive actions were being reciprocated, Ichigo tearing at his clothes in an attempt to touch him, feel him in any way he could. He trailed his lips, teeth scraping here and there, down the chest beneath him, stopping at the pert little nipples and nipping them. Ichigo arched his back and cried out softly at the attention, propping himself up on his elbows. Grimmjow continued to spread kisses on him, each one lower than the next until he was at the waist band of Ichigo's slacks. He ran his tongue under it and groaned when Ichigo shivered. After sinking his teeth into his hip he pulled away and tore off his shirt, looking down at the half naked young man.

He tackled the belt and zipper, tugging the pants off before returning to what he had been doing before. Ichigo felt like he was on fire, his skin already dewing in a slight sheen of sweat. Grimmjow ran his tongue from his hip to the bottom of his ribcage as his lava tipped fingers tugged at Ichigo's boxers, pulling them off and tossing them away. With a grin that rivaled any Ichigo had thus seen Grimmjow lowered himself and placed a kiss on the head of his weeping cock.

"Oh shit! Fffuh…."

Ichigo threw his head back as Grimmjow took him in centimeter by slow centimeter, his tongue curling and swirling around his engorged flesh. Hands fisted in the bed sheets the only thing Ichigo could do was try desperately not to cum too quickly. He hated to admit it but this was his first blow job and he wasn't about to ruin it by shooting his load in less than a minute. Grimmjow on the other hand had other ideas. He wanted him shuddering and pliant in his arms and did his best to get him to that point. Taking him all the way in and swallowing around him, pulling away enough to swirl his tongue around the head before moving down once again, it wasn't long before Ichigo was bucking his hips and moaning enthusiastically. With one long drawn out groan he came, his body shuddering violently. Grimmjow smirked, catching the thick liquid on his tongue and crawling up Ichigo's body. He sealed his lips and forced his tongue inside, making Ichigo swallow his own seed. True to other times they had been together Ichigo surprised him yet again by sucking his tongue into his mouth as they kissed, licking every last drop away.

Taking the time only to drop his pants and grab the bottle of lube next to his bed, Grimmjow slicked up his now throbbing cock and placed it at his entrance. Ichigo was so relaxed at this point that the resistance was barely there as he pushed in to the hilt. Not waiting for anything he lowered his mouth once more to cover his and began to move, his thrusts long and deep. Ichigo wrapped his legs around his hips and raised his own to meet the intoxicating thrusts. His fingers dove into the soft blue hair and his lips sought out his neck, licking and nipping the thick hard muscle there. The once soft sounds coming from the both of them were escalating, bouncing off the walls around them in a cacophony of passion. With one last eager thrust Grimmjow came, his body shuddering above the one below him. Ichigo's eyes slid closed and consciousness left him.

He wasn't sure how long he had slept but when he opened his eyes he was covered and still in bed. Grimmjow was leaning against the wall near his bedroom window, naked and smoking a cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke."

Grimmjow snorted and turned o face him. "Why, ya worried about me?"

He rolled over and sighed, blinking his eyes to try and focus them. "No. Not really. But as a future doctor it sounded like something I should say."

Grimmjow laughed and flicked the cigarette out the window. "Go back to sleep."

Ichigo shook his head and sat up. "I have to get home. I have class in the morning."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Shawlong to get you a change of clothes and I'll drop you off in the morning."

"What? No way! You can't do that."

Grimmjow grinned and sat on the edge of the bed. "And why not? Afraid someone might see me and get what's goin' on here?"

Ichigo blushed and scowled at the bed. "I just don't think it's a good idea, that's all. Beside, you don't have to go out of your way for someone like me."

The barking laughter that came from Grimmjow startled him. "I'm not going out of my way. I have business in that part of town tomorrow morning. So shut the hell up and go back to sleep."

Not waiting for him to respond Grimmjow stood up and reached for a thin robe, pulling it around him before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Unless Ichigo wanted to start any problems he knew he should just stay put. It helped that he was still exhausted and the bed was more than inviting. With a long sigh he curled up under the covers and closed his eyes, drifting off once more.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I have a question for everyone. Do you or do you not want me to explain what (in detail, hehe) is going on between Shinji, Yumi and Ikkaku? It's not necessary to the story, so I don't have to write it, but if enough of you ask for it I will. ALSO, has anyone else noticed that Grimmkitty hasn't bothered to call our little berry head by his real name yet? I just realized that yesterday, lol. So yeah, there ya go. Hope it was enjoyed :D:D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N Okay, so for those of you who weren't interested in reading the Shinji/Yumi/Ikkaku stuff, you got out voted. Sorry ;p There are two parts to that scene, both of which are surrounded by ampersands(&) Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yumi watched the excited glance of the man on the ground below him and gave a half smile. He did so love this kind of thing even if it was slightly less than a beautiful way to do things. Shinji had grown on him in the small number of years they had worked at the club together. So much so that when he had drunkenly admitted the flame he held for his best friend that would never be reciprocated, he jumped at the opportunity to "help". Ikkaku, a surprisingly obedient lover, was quick to comply with whatever he wanted.

Yumi knelt down in from of Shinji and lifted his chin, looking down at the half hard member between his legs and smiling winningly before his pale violet eyes met his honey ones. Turning halfway to reach into the bag he pulled out a flexible leather cock ring and held it up to the blonde's face.

"Tell me how bad you want this." He said in a breathy voice.

Ikkaku, still crouched behind Shinji, grinned manically at Yumi's tone and half wished he was the one to receive his special brand of treatment that night. For such a slight man he was one of the most aggressively dominant males he knew. Sexually that is.

Yumi crooked a finger under Shinji's chin and repeated himself.

"Please. Just, do what you want."

Ikkaku shook his head at the request and hoped that Shinji knew what he was talking about. Yumi did tend to go a bit overboard when given so much leeway. With a smile Yumi slipped the cock ring on Shinji and dove back into the bag to retrieve the other half of this particular toy. Pulling out a long golden chain he chuckled when Shinji whined softly. As he attached one end of the chain to the leather, his fingers dipped to fondle his balls, tickling the soft skin and bringing his arousal to it's fullness. With a quick glance behind the blonde Ikkaku nodded and grabbed the back of Shinji's head, pulling and forcing the blonde to arch his back. Yumi smiled and ran his hand almost lovingly over the thin torso before him. He most often preferred muscled men but the thin blonde held more than a little appeal.

With Shinji in a prone position Yumi reached up and pinched one of his nipples between his fingers, rolling it to bring it to the pert state that was needed and grabbed the thin chain. The end of the chain split into two, each end sporting padded alligator nipple clamps. Attaching one end to the now stiff nipple Shinji bit his lip and closed his eyes as his other one was prepared for the same. As soon as they were in place Yumi dipped his head and caught a bit of the chain between his teeth, tugging and smiling at the strangled sound that escaped the thin blonde. Leaning back to admire his work Yumi spoke to Ikkaku.

"He did say I could do whatever, didn't he?" He questioned, knowing the answer already but wanting to play a bit at it. Ikkaku nodded his head. "Let him go for a bit and grab the upper arm restraints. Then fix him up with the spreader bar."

Ikkaku smirked and let Shinji go, digging in the bag and bringing out what looked like a strange small corset. Returning behind the smaller man he wrapped the leather around his upped arms and began to tie the two pieces together with a leather cord, forcing Shinji to stick out his chest. As soon as he had it as tight as he could without hurting him, Ikkaku grabbed the spreader bar and attached it to the ankle cuffs. Now completely unable to move Shinji looked up at Yumi and gulped at what he saw. He licked his lips and reached once more for the riding crop he had discarded earlier, letting it trail up Shinji's chest and over his sensitive nipples.

"Almost. Almost perfect, wouldn't you say, Ikkaku?"

"Almost." Ikkaku agreed with a nod of his head, never taking his eyes from his lover.

The next thing pulled from the bag made Shinji squirm. Yumi held it up to the light to examine it, smiling as he ran his long fingers over it.

"Hmm, what shall I do with this, I wonder?"

Glancing down at Shinji as he stood and walked around him playfully, he toyed with the object. After briefly staying out of Shinji's sight, watching him squirm in anticipation he decided not to keep him waiting for it much longer. Holding out his hand Ikkaku handed him a slim bottle of lube and he quickly spread it over the object before crouching down behind Shinji and placing one hand in the middle of his back, forcing him forward. Without warning he placed it at his entrance and pushed, the cone like shape making it easy to slip inside without too much force. Shinji's body stiffened slightly before he forced himself to relax, letting the plug slip all the way into place. With a dark chuckle Yumi turned a dial on the end of the plug and reveled when Shinji cried out softly, wiggling his ass a bit.

Walking back around to face him he smirked at what he saw. "And now the teasing can begin."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

As soon as he was sure the youth was asleep once more, Grimmjow made his way to his pseudo office on the other side of his living room and plopped in the chair. Things had gone well for him earlier, but a little side trip had forced his to neglect several of his so called normal duties. Unfortunately for him one of his duties in the organization was to keep the peace in his district. Yesterday someone had tried to infiltrate, selling drugs in an alley outside of his own territory. Swift word had trickled down to his ears and he personally went to fix this little problem. The offender, already found out and rudely being held by Grimmjow's men, was in a small room, roped down to a chair and gagged with a dirty cloth. When Grimmjow entered the room he couldn't help but smile, his former self would have loved to be the one to take this guy down, ruff him up a bit before slapping him in that chair, but he was still glad he got to be the one to do this part of things.

The man looked up at him when he came in the room, glaring indignantly and shouting around the gag. Grimmjow shook his head and pulled a supple leather glove from his coat pocket.

"I think it might be best if you just shut the fuck up, or I won't bother asking any questions and we'll just take this to the part where I hurcha."

Quieting down but still glaring, the man did his best to lean back into the chair, away from Grimmjow's approaching figure.

"Now if I take the gag out yer not gonna start yelling again are you?" Grimmjow asked even as his gloved fingers untied the knot at the back of the mans head.

As soon as the cloth fell the man spat at Grimmjow, missing his face by mere centimeters.

"Fuck you, you have no right…."

Not able to finish the sentence for the fist that was suddenly planted in his face he cried out and fell silent.

"I got no right, huh?" Grimmjow grabbed the front of the man shirt, slowly being covered in his own blood from his weeping nose, and jerked him forward. "Those are some pretty fuckin' gutsy words coming from someone who was clearly out of his own district." With one more punch to the man's gut Grimmjow straightened and resisted the urge to keep beating him. How dare he spit at him!

"Who's are you?" When the man didn't answer Grimmjow chuckled. "Okay then, maybe if we break a few things you'll be willing to talk, ne?"

"North district." The man muttered and Grimmjow raised his eyebrows.

"What the hell are you doing over here, besides trying to peddle yer drugs?

When the man again refused to say anything one of the men who had been holding him came up behind him and grabbed his hand, pulling one of his fingers back until it popped with a sickening crack. The man screamed and panted.

"Why are you here?"

"No reason, I was in the area and someone asked me if I had anything, that's all!" The man cried out.

"Hmm, why don't I believe you?" Grimmjow asked, a sadistic grin spreading across his features. Another finger broke, followed by another scream of pain.

"Please, I swear. That's all it was."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something when his phone rang and he cursed before pulling it out and stepping away from the others.

"Yes?" He asked in the most polite tone he could muster.

"Grimmjow, long time so speak. How the hell are ya?"

Grimmjow frowned at the voice and stepped out of the room. "What the hell do you want, Ichimaru?"

"Maa, so rude. Jus' thought I'd give ya a call since ya got one 'a ma men in yer clutches."

"You sent him out here then? Pretty brave considering the last threat Aizen gave ya."

"Nah, he was actin' on his own, I assure ya. I ain't got business in yer district, ya know tha'."

"Good, then you won't mind if I kill him then."

"So rash! Ya think yer boss would like that very much? I might be a bit upset if ya were ta kill off one 'a me guys. Might be forced ta say somethin' 'bout it."

"Fuck you, you really think Aizen would sit back and let this go?" He leaned up against the wall and crossed his free arm over his chest. "It's gonna cost ya to get this asshole back. Even more to keep my mouth shut about it."

There was a sigh on the other end of the line and the voice that spoke again was far less amused than it had been previously. "So how much ya wan'?"

As they worked out the negotiations Grimmjow stepped back inside the room.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya, Ichimaru. I'll be lookin' forward to our exchange."

"Ya drive a hard bargain ma friend. But I would 'spect no less from one 'a Aizen's men."

With that Grimmjow hung up and turned to the man in the chair, his grin menacing. "Looks like ya get ta go. Of course, whatever we had planned for ya won't be nearly as bad as what yer boss has in mind."

The man paled visibly and shook his head. "No, please. Just kill me. Please! Don't send me back!"

"Shaddup! Get him in the car, we gotta meet for the exchange."

The transfer had gone off without a hitch, exchanging a briefcase full of money for a half conscious man seemed a bit ludicrous to Grimmjow, but he knew that to stop any kind of all out turf war it needed to be done. As soon as they were gone he went back to the office and ordered his secretary to make a deposit in his off shore accounts.

Now, as he sat at his desk at home he scanned a list of financial reports he had neglected in favor of personally dealing with the other matter that day. It wouldn't do to slack in his day job for anything. Flicking on his desk lamp he set to wok.

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After near hours of delicious torture Shinji was about ready to burst. The vibrating plug in his ass alone would have been enough to get him off had it not been for the tight ring around his cock. Yumi and Ikkaku both had spent the rest of the time teasing every inch of exposed skin in any way they could possibly think of. Feather ticklers, the blindfold that had been put in place shortly after the teasing had begun, oils that made his skin over sensitized, and the tiny vibrator that had been affixed to the end of his cock; he wanted to cum so bad that it hurt. The most disconcerting part of it all was that he had slipped up as Yumi was nibbling seductively on his neck while pulling the thin gold chain and called out, "Ichi". Yumi had pulled back with a smile as if he had been expecting that long before and reached for the ball gag he had set to the side. Shinji had closed his mouth tight and shaken his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…."

"It doesn't matter. You agreed to the terms. Do you want to stop now?"

Yumi continued to smile because he knew what Shinji's answer would be. No, of course he didn't want to stop. He wanted to get off. Behind him Ikkaku turned up the dial on the plug and Shinji gasped, giving Yumi enough time to place the gag in his mouth.

"Now how will you say the safety word?" Yumi teased in his ear as he attached it from behind.

There was still a way to get out of it of course, they had set the necessary boundaries before this particular meeting. All Shinji had to do was squeeze the small buzzer that was placed in his hand after the ball was placed.

"Shin-chan. Would you like to cum already?" Yumi cooed in his ear and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Hmm. I suppose I could let that happen, but where would the fun be in that?" He reached behind Shinji's head and unclipped the gag. "I have one job for you to do before I let you cum, Shin-chan."

Shinji nodded again, not caring at this point what he had to do. Yumi smiled and looked at Ikkaku, licking his lips a bit he beckoned him forward. Quick to obey Ikkaku was by his side in seconds.

"I want you to make him cum first. He's been such a good boy tonight. I think he deserves it."

Ikkaku smiled and tried to kiss Yumi but was evaded deftly. With a frown he watched Yumi's hand lower to his pants and undo the button, unzipping the fly in turn and letting the loose jeans he was wearing fall to the floor. He gently pushed Ikkaku to his knees before situating Shinji in front of him. Still blind folded and unable to use his hands, Shinji leaned forward and blindly sought out what he knew should be in his reach. With a little help from Yumi his lips soon found the thick weeping cock in front of him and he eagerly set to work, sucking in deep, long strokes, his tongue flicking over the engorged flesh. In no time Ikkaku came, a low deep groan erupting from his throat as he did so. Yumi kissed Ikkaku deeply and whispered in his ear for him to go relax on the couch while he finished up. Beyond sated at this point Ikkaku did as he was told.

Kneeling in front of Shinji, Yumi grabbing his throbbing cock and pumped it a few times, feeling the pulsing of a false release and grinning. He leaned forward and bit the fabric of the blindfold, lifting it and tugging it off with only his mouth. Shinji blinked at the sudden light and whimpered. It was pass out or cum at this point and he would have welcomed either.

"You're beautiful like this, you know that?" He whispered, pulling the plug slowly from his backside.

As he slowly and gently started pulling most of the items off his body Shinji began to tremble. He knew what was coming and the anticipation was making his head spin. Yumi leaned forward and used his teeth to unclamp the nipple clamps, unclipping the chain from the ring on his cock. As soon as almost everything was off, leaving him only in the cock ring, ankle and wrist cuffs still attached, Yumi pulled him close and for the first time that evening placed a light kiss on his lips. Kissing was usually a no-no during these events and Shinji melted at the simple affection. Not wasting time, Yumi got behind Shinji and forced him face first into the carpet. Taking only enough time to drop his pants, he knelt behind him and slipped inside his stretched hole. Shinji cried out and tugged at his bonds as Yumi began to move, slowly at first before picking up speed. Having waited so long himself Yumi was soon near his peak and leaned over Shinji's back, one arm reaching around to grasp the clasp of the cock ring. Right before he came he release it, Shinji cumming so hard that he immediately passed out.

Yumi sat back on his heels and gasped for breath. Ikkaku came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the side of his neck and dabbing at the sweat on his forehead with a dry cloth. Yumi turned his head and kissed Ikkaku, glad for the help as they stood. They looked down at Shinji and Yumi shook his head.

"He lasted much longer than I thought he would." He commented as he stepped completely out of his clothes. There was no way he was doing anything until he had washed the sweat and fluids off his body. "Take the rest of the stuff off him and put him on the couch while I shower." He turned and looked up at Ikkaku. "Please."

Ikkaku did as he was told and Yumi wandered off to the bathroom. As soon as the both of them, Ikkaku and Yumi, were cleaned up and the items had been rinse, to be sterilized when they got home, and put away they regarded the sleeping young man.

"Should we leave him alone, Ikkaku?"

"He's a big boy. Let him sleep."

Yumi covered Shinji up and shut all the lights off except the one in the kitchen and the two of them left the house, locking the door behind them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

Grimmjow woke the next morning when Ichigo's hand smacked him in the face. Startled and a little pissed off, he pushed the hand away and rolled over to face the young man. Ichigo was on his side facing him, his mouth half open and his hair messier than Grimmjow had ever seen it. There was a slight flush to his cheeks and as he watched he realized that the characteristic half frown was missing. As he was now he looked so young; so innocent.

Ichigo's hand, which Grimmjow had only managed to knock away to his chest, moved languidly down to his waist, curing around his hips as his body shifted closer, lips smacking and nose nuzzling Grimmjow's shoulder. As much as he liked this it disturbed him, so he sat up and pushed out of bed, checking the clock as deciding to give Ichigo a bit more time to sleep before he woke him up. Taking a quick shower and dressing for the office he made a quick phone call before going back to his bedroom to wake Ichigo.

As Grimmjow opened the door Ichigo sat bolt upright and yelled out, "Monkeys!" before blinking and frowning at his surroundings. Grimmjow smirked and crossed his arms, leaning up against the door frame.

"Monkeys? Really?"

"Wha…."

"Go take a shower. Clean clothes are in a bag in the bathroom. Hurry up, it's seven thirty."

As soon as Ichigo was finished he dressed and walked into the living room. As he did so Grimmjow threw something at him that he barely caught. Taking a moment to look at it he frowned when he realized what it was.

"What the hell is this?" He asked incredulously.

"My secretary says that works wonders on hiding unwanted marks."

"You want me to wear makeup?!"

Grimmjow grinned and tossed his book bag at him. "I personally wouldn't mind ya showin' that mark off, but you seemed to be a bit upset by it. Besides, if yer on yer way to see your family tonight I figured you wouldn't really want to answer any questions about the gigantic hickey."

Ichigo blushed and pocketed the cover up. "Thanks."

"Whatever. Let's get going, I have things to do."

On the way to his school neither one of them spoke, Ichigo was trying to decide if he should make a short trip to the bathroom to try and apply the cover up himself or find someone who knew what they were doing to do it for him. Someone who wouldn't ask too many questions. As they pulled up the university Ichigo paused, not sure what to say. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"Well, get the fuck out. I'm in a hurry."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and opened the door, a few heads turning his way as he did so. "Whatever."

As soon as the door was closed the car sped off and Ichigo scowled after it before making up his mind to try and use the cover up himself. The day went by swiftly and in no time school was out and he stopped by his apartment to get a bag together to spend the weekend with his family. Once inside he noticed a note on the wall where his mirror had been.

_Sorry, I tripped over the corner of it and it broke into a billion pieces. Buy ya a new one._

_3  
Shin_

He shook his head at the note and set to work. It didn't take long on the underground to get to the side of town he needed to be at and the walk from the station to his family home took less than ten minutes. Not stopping to knock on the door, he walked right in, half expecting his dad to jump him out of nowhere, as per usual. When nothing happened he frowned.

"The idiot has to work all weekend. Big explosion of something. Lots of hurt people…. They needed extra hands at the hospital" A voice said from the couch and Karin, one of his sisters, looked over the back of it at him. "He said to tell you to take good care of us lonesome girls. Or something like that."

"Gee, thanks for the informative message." Ichigo rolled his eyes and set down his bag. "Where's Yuzu?"

"Sleeping. Her headaches are getting worse so I gave her, her pills and made her lay down."

With a pang in his heart his started up the stairs to check on his other sister. She was indeed sleeping, dark circles under her eyes, and pale sunken cheeks indicating that she was far from well. He stared at her for some time, his chest feeling tight as he took her small form in. It wasn't fair that she had to be sick. She was the sweetest person he had ever known, she didn't deserve this. Biting his lip and running a hand over his face he quietly shut the door, his resolve in making the deal with Grimmjow solidified. He would keep it up until Yuzu was well. He owed his little sister that much and more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ichigo plopped on the couch next to Karin and sighed. After all that had happened to him that week, being at home with his sisters was a bit surreal. Karin glanced at him once and turned back to the TV, her favorite wresting program was on but she was still barely paying attention to it. One more glance at her brother and she startled them both by speaking.

"So what's her name?"

Ichigo frowned and looked down at her. "What?"

Karin pointed at his neck and repeated herself. "What's her name? And why did you let her try to bite your neck off?"

Ichigo's hand slapped over what he thought was a well covered hickey and he blushed, stammering out a lame, "uh" in response to her curiosity.

"Who taught you to cover up things like that. You did a horrible job. I can totally see it and it's kinda dark in here."

"Shut up." He muttered darkly and kept his hand in place.

"So you have a girlfriend now?"

"Not exactly." He mumbled and hoped that she would drop the subject.

Of course she didn't. "Oh, I see. Sex friends." Karin said with a sage nod of her head.

"What the hell, Karin! You can't say stuff like that."

"Why not? It's true isn't it? If she's not your girlfriend but you let her do that to you, what else could it be?"

"You can't say… se-eh… you can't say that!"

Karin rolled her eyes and turned towards her brother. "Ichi-nii, I'm fourteen years old now. I know about things. What's the big deal, anyway. You're an adult, adults do that sort of thing, don't they?

Flustered Ichigo shook his head and gawked at his little sister. When in the world had she learned things like that?! Karin gave him a crooked smile and cocked her head to the side.

"At least learn how to cover it up better. What did you use?"

He never in a million years thought he would be sitting in the living room with one of his sisters talking about cover up, hickeys, or sex friends, but true to his little strange world there he was. Upon looking at the small bottle of expensive make up Karin sighed.

"I can't picture you buying something like this, Ichi-nii."

"I didn't." He grumbled, still a bit surprised that Grimmjow had thought of him enough to go out of his way for it and wondering when he had even left the house to get it.

"Yuzu has something that will work loads better and it's way cheaper. Hang on I'll get it."

Karin jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs without waiting for Ichigo to respond. With a deep sigh he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was still so tired from this last week that all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep for an equal amount of time. Instead Karin jumped over the back of the couch and tossed a small tube in his lap that looked too much like a lipstick container. He looked down at it and frowned. Now his sister was trying to encourage him to wear make up? Had the world gone fucked?

"First off, look at the job you did." She held up a small mirror for him after turning on some more lights. When he finally looked he realized she was right, it was still very noticeable. "Like I said, you suck at this Ichi-nii."

"Yeah, well guys aren't exactly supposed to be good a putting on makeup, ya know."

Five minutes and one newly cleaned neck later Karin sat forward to get a better look at the wound. Ichigo tried to bat her away, but she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his face, ignoring his feeble attempts to get away.

"Whoa, this chick has a huge mouth! Was she really trying to eat you?"

"Shut up." He grumbled and managed to pushed her off him.

She grabbed the tube of cover up and what he found out later was a make up sponge and set to work covering the hickey. In no time she sat back and smiled, pleased with her work, and held up the little mirror once more. Ichigo was surprised to see that it was almost completely gone. He could still see a faint bit of the bruising but that may have been because he knew where it was.

"Thanks." He sighed.

They returned to a comfortable silence, watching the television, neither one of them feeling any more need to speak. He briefly wondered if that make up stick could cover the bruise on his belly so he could get back to work Monday when the club opened back up but soon found his head lolling, sleep overtaking him in the comforting surroundings. He woke sometime later to Karin poking him in the head and complaining that he was snoring. He sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes.

"'Not snoring."

"You were too. I'm surprised Yuzu didn't wake up."

Grumbling Ichigo looked at the clock and ordered Karin to make dinner. She laughed at him and shook her head, pointing at the pile of money on the table and asked him what he wanted to order. Shrugging he made his way up the stairs, calling over his shoulder that she could get whatever she wanted, he was going to check on Yuzu. She was still sleeping so he tucked her in further, kissed her forehead and shut the door. At least she seemed to be sleeping soundly.

He spent the rest of the evening watching TV with Karin, periodically checking on Yuzu. After Karin headed to bed he pulled out his books and tried to sit down for a bit of studying. He had been neglecting that aspect of his life as well all week and that just wouldn't do. Pre med students didn't get the luxury of slacking off, though he did it more often than most. Mostly because of his job, and more recently with Yuzu's illness and the sudden appearance of a certain blue haired older man. With a sigh he opened the closest book to him and took out his notebook. It was going to be a long night.

Sometime in the middle of the night Ichigo had managed to fall asleep face first in his book. He was gently shaken awake and looked up into the tired, yet concerned eyes of Yuzu. She smiled at him as he stretched and looked over at the clock.

"What are you doing awake?" He asked with a yawn, guiding her to sit down on the couch.

"I wanted to see onii-chan." With a huge smile on her face she hugged him as hard as she could, which wasn't that hard given her lack of strength.

Ichigo smiled and hugged her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy. And a little hungry." She pulled away and made a face. "Karin didn't cook again did she?"

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "No, we ordered out. Want me to make you a plate?"

Yuzu nodded, though with a frown, her normal overly motherly drive stifled a bit since she had gotten sick and realized that she wasn't able to take care of everyone like she had in the past. It wasn't that she didn't like the help, she just preferred things done a certain way and it bothered her to have others go out of their way to help her. Once he had reheated a plate of food they sat on the couch while she ate, Ichigo watching her closely.

"How is school, onii-chan?"

"Good. I think mid terms are coming up soon though. I'm a bit nervous about that."

"Onii-chan will do great. I know it."

"Yeah. Thanks, Yuzu."

When she was finished she rubbed her forehead and complained of a headache. Ichigo grabbed her pills and handed her a glass of water before carrying her back up the stairs so she could brush her teeth and get back in bed. Yuzu may be sick, but she never wavered on her rules of hygiene.

"I love you, onii-chan."

"Love you too, Yuzu. Oyasuminasai."

* * *

Sunday afternoon, after a nice weekend with just the girls, Yuzu even feeling well enough to join them for a short walk when the sun came out Saturday, Ichigo kissed his sisters goodbye and told them to be good until dad showed up. He had forgotten to bring his laundry along with him and had to get it done as soon as possible. If he remembered correctly he was down to his last clean pair of clothes and he was currently wearing them. He was glad he didn't own many clothes, being able to get everything done in about an hour was highly appealing since he was hoping to get a bit more studying in before school the next day. After he had finished up at the Laundromat and gotten home, he tossed his bag of clean, yet folded, clothes in the corner of his living room and sat down, intent on cracking open at least one of his books. Before he even reached for his book bag his cell phone rang, an unrecognizable number showing up. Worried that it might be Grimmjow calling him already he took a deep breath and answered with a tentative, "Hello?"

"Is this Ichigo?" A brisk and slightly irritated voice asked.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Yumi, from Wank. Look, I don't usually do things like this, but your friend, Shinji, is trying to drink himself to death. It's quite ugly."

"What the hell do you mean, he's trying to drink himself to death? What's going on?" Ichigo raised his voice, standing to pace the room.

"What I mean is that he's been drunk since yesterday and quite frankly I don't have the time to baby sit him. I do have life you know. I missed a very important appointment with my manicurist today to check on him. I don't appreciate that."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. Where is he?"

"He's at his apartment. Disgustingly tiny." Yumi muttered under his breath.

"Whatever. Just stay with him till I get there, okay?"

Not waiting for an answer, Ichigo grabbed his wallet and jacket before heading out once again. Luckily Shinji didn't live too far from him and the weather wasn't too bad, a slight mist in the air instead of the pouring rain it had been an hour before. He barely raised his hand to knock on the door when it was yanked open.

"Thank god. He's our problem now." Yumi said, brushing past him and trotting down the stairs without another word.

Ichigo shook his head and stepped inside his friend's apartment.

"Shinji?"

When he heard a giggle from the couch he peaked over it to see Shinji shirtless with an unrecognizable bottle in his hand. Shinji peeked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, it's you!"

"Yeah, it's me. What the hell are you doing?"

Struggling to sit up Shinji almost fell off the couch. "Ya… ya know I hate to drink alone." Patting the couch clumsily he held the bottle out to Ichigo.

Ichigo took it from him and went straight to the sink. "H-hey! I bought that at the store. Y-you can't jus' p-pour it out."

"Baka. I'm doing this for your own good. How much have you drank?"

Shinji shrugged and tried to stand, failing miserably and falling back to the couch. With a frown he tried once again, Ichigo reaching out to grab him as he started to fall forward this time. Unfortunately his footing was off and the both of them fell, Shinji landing on top of Ichigo with a grunt and a giggle.

"Whoops. Yer not soft at all."

"Shut up and get off me, baka."

Shinji giggled again and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck. "Not soft, but comfy."

With a sigh Ichigo tried once again to push Shinji away, surprised at how strong he was when he was drunk. When that didn't work he tried a different tactic.

"So what's wrong?"

"Oh, Ichi. I had a bad day!" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Just hold me a bit."

"No, you need to sober up. You know you can't hold your sake."

"I know."

Shinji's voice had changed, turning quiet and sorrowful. He pulled back a bit and looked down at Ichigo with a frown. Without thinking, as he was pretty much beyond that at the moment, he leaned forward and placed his lips on Ichigo's. Ichigo's body went still and his eyes went wide, but before he could do anything, like push Shinji away, Shinji pulled back again with his eyes closed.

"Gonna puke."

"Not on me asshole!"

He barely managed to get him to the sink before Shinji was emptying his stomach forcefully. Grimacing at the sound of retching Ichigo held back Shinji's hair until he was finished. Still a little steamed about the kiss and then abrupt puking, he pulled Shinji behind him by the hair in to the bathroom, tossing him into the small shower and turning on the spray; full blast and ice cold.

"Ah, shit! That's fuckin' cold!"

"I know, baka. Deal with it and sober up. I'll go make some ramen."

Shinji groaned and slid down the shower wall. "I hate you." He mumbled as Ichigo left the room.

Taking a moment to rinse out the sink he filled a pot of water and set it on the hot plate to boil. What the hell was he doing, kissing me like that? Crazy drunk bastard. When he got back to the bathroom Shinji looked up at him, his eyes half open and his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Feel better?"

"No. My head's gonna fall off, but what do you care?"

"Quit being melodramatic." He muttered as he shut off the water and helped him dry off and change into something more comfortable.

By the time they were finished the water was boiling and ready for the packaged ramen noodles. Ichigo ordered Shinji to sit while he prepared a bowl for him and sat by him until he was finished eating. Once every bit was gone he leaned his head on Ichigo's shoulder and closed his eyes, asleep almost instantly.

Ichigo shook his head and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, covering his friend before turning on the heater and stretching out the futon, figuring he might as well get some sleep while he could.

* * *

Shinji woke a few hours later and noticed that it was getting dark. Then he moved and realized that he had the worst hang over he had had since he and Ichigo had "celebrated" their graduation from high school. Groaning and grabbing his head he was surprised when a cold glass of water was shoved in front of his face. He looked up to see a disheveled Ichigo standing over him and he tried to remember when he had gotten there.

"You look like shit." Ichigo stated plainly before flopping back down on the futon on the floor.

"I feel like it." Shinji mumbled as he sipped his water.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell that was all about or not?"

Shinji grabbed his head and closed his eyes. "I choose not." Yeah, like he was going to tell Ichigo that the reason he had been drinking was the fact that he couldn't get the images of him kissing and sucking off, let alone how his imagination had gone into overdrive thinking what had led up to the hickey, another man out of his head.

Ichigo frowned and stood up, raising his voice as he spoke just to get to Shinji. "I come over here and blow off studying to find you drunk off yer ass, you kiss me, throw up and then pass out. Yeah, not letting that one go."

Shinji stared up at him wide eyed. "I kissed ya."

"And then threw up. Nice compliment by the way."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. I kissed ya?!"

"Shouldn't I be the one freaking out about that?"

Shinji groaned and leaned back against the couch. Great, not only had their first kiss been a one sided drunk one, but he had ruined it by puking. Just great.

"So you're going to tell me what the fuck is going on or…." At that moment Ichigo's cell phone rang and he rolled his eyes. Now what?

"Yeah." He answered in an irritated tone.

"That's how you greet me after not hearing from me for two days?" A slightly a mused deep voice retorted.

Ichigo took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I really don't have time for any of this shit. Do whatever you want to me later. I'm going home and going to sleep. All of you can fuck off!"

Not waiting for a response he flipped the phone closed and grabbed his jacket, heading for the door. Shinji, who had no doubt who had been on the other end of the line, finally got the nerve up to say something.

"I saw ya, Ichigo!!"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder with narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about? Saw me doing what?"

Shinji stood and made his way unsteadily over to where he was standing, poking a finger in the middle of Ichigo's chest twice before he could get the words out.

"I saw ya in the alley suckin' off that guy. He… Jesus Ichi, wha the fuck'er ya doin'?" His voice caught in his throat and he pulled his arm back. "Takin' money fer somethin' like that…."

Ichigo was speechless. Shinji had seen him? No. There was no way Shinji had seen him. No way. He shook his head in denial but kept his mouth shut, backing up and hitting the door. What could he say? "That wasn't me, you're seeing things."? Shinji was so upset he was shaking and Ichigo wanted badly to make him feel better but he didn't know how. He didn't know how to fix this or even where to start. He suddenly pictured himself not being the only sick person in that house that day.

"I…." He started, unable to finish.

"When?" Shinji looked up at him, his honey colored eyes boring into his. "When did this start?"

"Day before you showed me the thongs your mom made." He mumbled, his head lowered in shame. Why was he even answering him?!

"And that guy is the one who fucked ya up?" When Ichigo nodded Shinji shook his head and sank to the couch. "Why?" He whispered.

Feeling even more ashamed of the answer to this question his voice was even quieter than Shinji's. "He's taking care of Yuzu's medical bills."

Shinji shook his head and lowered it into his hands. This was so seriously messed up, so much so that the only thing he could do at that moment was laugh. At the first bubbling giggle Ichigo looked up with a frown.

"This isn't funny. Are you still drunk?" He said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yer right, it's not." Shinji said, wiping a tears from his eyes and standing. "It's not one bit fuckin' funny."

Without warning his fist shot out and clipped Ichigo in the chin. His head shot back and hit the door and he fell with a thud, blinking stupidly up at his friend.

"Ya fuckin' idiot!" Shinji roared and jumped on top of him, bringing his fist back for another blow. "How? How did ya ever think this was a good fuckin' idea?"

Ichigo put his hands up to defend himself and managed to fend off several more blows.

"Did ya even think what she would think about this?"

"No I didn't. I had to make a decision on the spot. Quit fuckin' hitting me!"

"If ya needed the money that bad ya should have told me!"

"And what?! You can't afford it any more that I can!" Ichigo screamed back.

He managed to grab Shinji's hands and pinned them to the ground, forcing Shinji to fall on his chest. They were both panting with exertion. Shinji sighed and lowered his head to Ichigo's shoulder, his hangover pounding in his ears.

"I don't understand this, Ichi. Yer not even gay."

"That doesn't really have anything to do with this, and I don't really understand it myself but… I don't know. The prospect of getting everything paid for…." He loosened his grip on Shinji's hands. "Anyway, I can't stop now. He's fuckin'... If I back out…."

He couldn't flat out say one way or another but he was sure that Grimmjow was Yakuza. What other type of man would threaten to sink someone to the bottom of Tokyo bay with such an authoritative voice?

Shinji pulled back. "He threatened ya?"

"Well yeah." He looked up into Shinji's eyes. "You really think I would have put up with him… ya know, forcing me. And then… in the alley…." He sighed. "I'm stuck."

"Ya sound so… okay with this."

Ichigo took a deep breath and pushed Shinji off him so he could sit up.

"It's not a matter of being okay with it or not. Forgive me, but for once I'm taking an easy out. It isn't about me, it's about Yuzu and getting her that surgery." He stopped and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Besides…." he stopped suddenly, his eyes going wide when he realized what had been about to come out of his mouth.

"Besides?" Shinji prompted.

"Nothing. I'm fuckin' tired. Look, Shin, don't worry about it. I know you're going to anyway, but please don't. I'll be fine, I swear." He covered quickly.

"Baka. Ya know I ain't gonna let this drop." Shinji muttered under his breath as Ichigo stood.

"I know. I'm gonna go home now and nurse another bruise, this time courtesy of you. You gonna promise me you won't drink any more?"

Shinji huffed and crossed his arms. "Ya gonna promise me…."

"Shin!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Fine."

With a sigh Ichigo reached for the door knob. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah whatever." The now surly blond replied.

As soon as the door was shut he lowered his head to his knees and allowed himself to wallow in self pity. Ichigo hadn't made him feel one bit better.

* * *

His jaw hurt, his head hurt, his heart hurt. What else could go wrong that day. As he approached his apartment and saw the shiny black BMW sitting outside he rolled his eyes. Oh , right. That. He stomped up the stairs and found his door, unsurprisingly, unlocked. Grimmjow was leaning against the wall nearest the kitchen with a scowl on his face. Before he could say anything Ichigo spoke first.

"Don't start with me. I've had a bad fuckin' day, I feel like shit, my face hurts, my head hurts, and now my best friend knows about what's going on between us. If you're gonna kill me for mouthing off, do it quickly because I really just wanna crawl in a hole and die anyway."

Not waiting for the now wide eyed Grimmjow to speak he headed for his room and threw himself on his bed. Sure, he had been pissed that the kid had spoken to him like that, surprised and pissed, but hearing that defeatist tone coming from the lively youth made him frown. He followed him down the short hall and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Get up." He commanded, only slightly expecting the youth to listen.

"I don't wanna." Ichigo's voice was muffled by his pillow.

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed the back of the orange head, pulling enough to get him to roll over and sit up. Ichigo glared up at him, his jaw now swelling as well as bruising from where Shinji had punched him. Grimmjow frowned at it and almost reached out his hand before curling his fingers into a tight fist. No one damaged what was his. He placed his hand in the middle of Ichigo's chest and pushed him roughly down to the bed, descending upon his mouth to engage him in a rough kiss.

Ichigo pulled away and glared up at him. "What the hell?"

"Shut up, we both know I have no issues with forcing you. Enjoy it." Grimmjow said in a gravely voice, returning to that sweet mouth beneath him.

Ichigo put up a half hearted struggle before his hand reached behind Grimmjow and fisted in his hair. Fine, if that's how it was going to be he was going to take all his frustration out right here and now. Hooking his leg behind Grimmjow's, he flipped their positions and tore off his coat, tossing it aside before quickly divesting himself of his shirt. Grimmjow smirked up at him as Ichigo's fingers made quick work of the buttons on his dress shirt, pulling it off him and throwing it in the ever growing pile on the floor. He leaned forward and bit Grimmjow's shoulder, trailing his tongue over his collar bone and down his chest to his nipple. Capturing one between his teeth he rolled it harshly a few times before biting hard and flicking it with his tongue. Grimmjow bit his lip and let his eyes roll closed as that hot tongue trailed a slick trail to the other nipple, giving it the same harsh treatment.

Fevered hands suddenly on the belt of his slacks, pulling it from the loops and discarding it with a flick of his wrist. Not one to be outdone Grimmjow worked on the button fly of Ichigo's jeans, exposing the tight black boxers beneath. Sitting back on his heels, Ichigo kicked out of his pants, Grimmjow following suit with his own before their tongues were dueling once again in a fierce battle. Ichigo's hands once again fisted in Grimmjow's hair and he crawled unto his lap and pressed their needy erections together.

"Eager are we?" Grimmjow chuckled when he came up for a breath.

"Shut up." Ichigo breathed as he reached for Grimmjow's cock over his boxers.

He hadn't felt this angry, this frustrated in a long time and he was bound and determined to get it all out in anyway he could. If that meant a hard fuck with the very cause of at least half of his frustrations then so be it. Reaching for the bottle of lube he had neglected to put away the last time he had been with Grimmjow in this room he yanked off his last bit of clothing and poured a generous amount on his hand, reaching behind him and slipping one of his own fingers inside himself, his back arching slightly and his eyes rolling half closed. Grimmjow watched entranced as Ichigo prepared himself, not able to do anything other than stare at the erotic sight before him. If he hadn't already been hard he would have been after seeing that face, that arched back and that hand stretching that hot tight hole.

"Fuck." He whispered, running his hand over Ichigo's chest and toying with his nipples.

Ichigo bit his lip and whimpered, removing his hand and reaching for Grimmjow's last bit of clothing, tearing the fabric as he yanked them off. Grimmjow grinned and leaned back, biting his own lip as Ichigo crawled on top of him and straddling his hips, grinding his slicked up ass against his throbbing cock. Ichigo was panting but not about to stop, lifting his hips and reaching beneath him to grip Grimmjow's member and place it at his entrance. With one deep breath he dropped his hips, taking him all the way in with one swift motion.

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

They cried out at the same moment, Ichigo barely giving himself enough time to adjust before he rose and dropped once more; again, and again. Grimmjow grabbed his hips to steady his motion, surprised that he hadn't cum already. The sounds of pleasure and slight frustration coming from the man above him had him groaning and reaching up, pulling that sweet mouth back down to his and tangle their tongue; to taste his desire. Wanting more friction, more control, Grimmjow flipped them back over, pinning Ichigo to the bed and grabbing his legs, spreading them and placing them over his shoulders so that he could delve deeper in the tight cavity. Ichigo cried out and fisted his hands in the bed sheet, tilting his hips to meet each thrust. With an animalistic groan Ichigo came, his orgasm milking a sympathetic reaction from Grimmjow who immediately collapsed on top of him, his hips still moving in a languid parody of what they had been doing before. Bringing his hands up to cup Ichigo's face he kissed him sweetly and burring his face in his neck, tried to catch his breath.

"Feel better?" He asked.

Ichigo nodded, still panting too hard to form words. His arms wrapped around the body above him and hugged him tight before they slackened their grip. Grimmjow realized with a smirk that the kid had passed out on him yet again. Doing something for the first time in as long as he could remember he rolled over and pulled Ichigo close, letting his own mind drift off into sleep.

* * *

A/N Ahhh!!! Shinji what are you doing?! *Slaps Shinji's hands* Bad Shin-chan! That's Grimmkitty's Berry-tan! No. *Sigh* boys…. Okay, I know I promised to reveal what Ichi was going to do for Grimkitty to make up for missing two nights a week with him, but I got carried away with this chapter.... Hopefully that last scene makes up for that. It sure as hell made me smile :D Thoughts?? ZOMG!! Nine reviews away from 100!!! Thank you all so much! *cries from joy*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

He had no idea what he had been previously dreaming of but it suddenly all went up in flames. Literally. Surrounded by the thick wall of fire, the smoke choking him, his body jerked once, then twice, before he sat bolt upright in bed and shouted, "Fire!"

Grimmjow looked over at him and shook his head. "Do you always wake up like that?"

Ichigo, still not fully aware that he was now awake, blinked at him a few times before he realized where the smoke was coming from. Glaring at the man reclined in his bed he yanked the cigarette out of his hand. "Don't do that in here! It's gross."

"I always smoke after a good fuck. Give that back." Though he made no move to actually retrieve it Ichigo couldn't help but pause at the commanding tone.

"No. It's stinking up my room."

"So?"

With a growl and a roll of his eyes Ichigo stood up and stalked to the bathroom, tossing the offending smelly stick in the toilet with a satisfying hiss. By the time he got back to his room Grimmjow was sitting in front of his now open window with the curtains wide, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips.

"What are you doing? My neighbors will see you."

"Tch. It's eleven thirty at night, I doubt yer neighbors will see me. Like I'd care." He muttered under his breath.

"And it's cold, shut the window." Ichigo grumbled back.

"Yer sure getting' bossy. Just turn the heater on."

"My heater is broken. Shut the window. Please?" He added as an afterthought.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and slid the window closed, standing and letting the sheet that had up until that point been covering him from the waist down fall. Ichigo blushed, not yet realizing that he too was still quite nude.

"I'm hungry. What do you have to eat in this shit hole?"

"Quit calling it a shit hole. And put some pants on!"

Grimmjow grinned over his shoulder and let his eyes rake over Ichigo's body. "I will when you do."

Laughing at the flustered look on his face he strutted to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grumbling at the lack of food. He grabbed an orange off the counter and started to peel it as Ichigo, freshly covered in a pair of skimpy black underwear, came up behind him. For the first time he noticed the large stylized "six" tattooed on Grimmjow's lower back. Grimmjow noticed his staring and chuckled.

"Nice ain't it?" He teased, wiggling his bare ass a bit.

Ichigo blushed again, hating that it was so easy to get that reaction out of him. "That tattoo…."

"Ah, that." He nodded, failing to elaborate.

Ichigo wanted badly to ask what if anything it meant but the situation was starting to get to him. The events at Shinji's house where beginning to flood his memory, every detail of what had happened. He couldn't believe he had hit him. The last time Shinji had done that the both of them had ended up with broken arms and countless bruises. But all that aside he couldn't believe what had almost slipped out of his mouth. He blushed and shifted his weight as he remembered clearly wanting to say, "Besides, it's not like I haven't been enjoying most of it." At the thought of what exactly he had been enjoying he groaned quietly and turned away, forcing his mind to something, anything else.

"So, does that mean anything?"

Grimmjow popped the last of the orange in his mouth, raising his eyebrows at the length of the boy's silence and shrugged.

"Youthful indiscretion?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Don't tell me then. I was just trying to make conversation, anyway."

It bothered him that Grimmjow seemed to know so much about him but he hardly knew anything other that he supposedly ran a rather lucrative money lending firm.

"Let me smoke and I'll tell ya." Grimmjow offered, mainly because he wanted a smoke.

Ichigo sighed and slumped his shoulders. He really did want to know something. "Out the window."

With a wide grin, something that Ichigo was becoming more and more accustomed to, he walked to the front window and propped it open, letting the cold air from outside seep in. Ichigo shivered and watched Grimmjow light the cigarette, wondering where the hell he had pulled the lighter from.

"It stands for district six. All the members had to get it once they where fully initiated."

"You were in a gang?"

Grimmjow laughed. "That really surprises you?" He shook his head. "When yer living on the streets gangs become like family I guess." He frowned at the cigarette and leaned against the wall.

"So that's it?" Ichigo pressed, hoping for at least a little more.

With a snort Grimmjow turned from the window and looked at him. "You only asked about the tattoo, Strawberry. You didn't ask for my life story."

Ichigo crossed his arms and scowled as Grimmjow laughed at the look on his face.

"C'mere."

"No, it's cold over there."

"That's why I said c'mere. Warm me up while I finish this. Maybe I'll make it worth yer while."

Hating that it was so easy, he walked the short distance to where Grimmjow was standing. Grimmjow grinned and hooked a finger in the front of the tiny pair of underwear Ichigo was wearing, pulling him closer.

"Ain't this chick underwear?"

"No. Their called briefs."

"Whatever, looks like panties to me." When Ichigo tried to pull away Grimmjow grabbed him by the hip and pulled him close. "I thought I told you to keep me warm." He muttered in a low voice. Ichigo shivered but it had nothing to do with the cold air.

They stood there while Grimmjow finished his cigarette, flicking it out the screenless window and pulling Ichigo close in a tight embrace. It confused him, the urge to hold the young man, but he was cold so it didn't matter. Ichigo, though slightly uncomfortable by the action, leaned into him and sighed. There was no way he would admit that it felt nice to be held like that in those strong arms.

"So…."

"So what? What's with the twenty questions? What're you my girlfriend? You trying to tell me ya like me?"

"I didn't say that!" Ichigo scowled at him, almost pointing out that he had just asked more questions than he had, but it only made his grin grow.

"I said I'd make it worth yer while but I didn't say how."

Ichigo pulled back as much as he was allowed, which wasn't much because Grimmjow was quiet enjoying the warmth.

"But…."

He was instantly silenced when one of Grimmjow's hands cupped his cheek and pulled him close for a kiss. It was different than any of the others they had shared up until that point, the slow slide of soft lips over his that was neither demanding nor increasing in pressure. Ichigo resisted at first, keeping as much distance between their bodies as he could. It wasn't long before he was leaning back into him, pressing their now warm chests together, his lips insisting more; his tongue peaking out to flick at the mouth in front of him. Grimmjow smirked a little as he let Ichigo initiate a deeper, needier kiss, his tongue drawing his out and into his mouth. Ichigo moaned when he titled his head and tightened his grip on those slim hips. When he felt Ichigo's growing arousal he pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks, I'm all warm now." Pushing Ichigo out of his grip he closed the window and retreated to the bedroom to get his clothes.

Ichigo blinked after him, dumbfounded that he had just been left high and dry.

"What the hell?" He asked under his breath before following him. "What are you doing?"

"Going home. I can't have you screamin' out somethin' stupid in the morning and ruinin' my day."

"But…."

"What's 'a matter, Strawberry? Ya gonna miss me."

"No!"

Grimmjow laughed as he slipped his boxers on. "I see, you want more, dontcha?" When Ichigo blushed and crossed his arms over his chest he grinned and continued to get dressed.

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow. I have an early meeting so I need to get some sleep." Grimmjow tucked his shirt in and zipped up his pants.

"But…." Suddenly Ichigo found himself pressed into the wall, an eager set of lips engaging his mouth in a far more delicious activity. He hadn't even seen the man move.

The kiss was doing nothing to alleviate the pressure in his middle but when the warm hand snuck between cloth and skin his breath hitched and he pulled his mouth away.

"Wha'…?"

Not letting him get anything else out, Grimmjow kissed him again, his tongue exploring every inch of his mouth as his hand worked the now hard length in Ichigo's underwear. As the hand moved up and down his shaft, his thumb circling over the slit in the head, Ichigo's breath came in gasps and his head fell back, letting Grimmjow attack his neck with his teeth. It seemed as if seconds had passed when Ichigo let out a strangled groan and came, his knees going to jelly and his eyes barely staying open. Grimmjow kissed him one last time and led him to the bed to sit.

"You might wanna change those before you pass out." Grabbing a clean shirt from the floor to wipe his hand on he tossed it in the corner. "Oh, and I'll expect that treat you'll have for me to make up for those missing days tomorrow."

"Wha… oh. Uh, I'm gonna need a couple days to prepare for that."

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh really."

Ichigo smiled, his orgasm clouding his brain and loosening his tongue. "Yeah, I have to get a few things and then practice."

Grimmjow let a slow grin encompass his face before straightening and grabbing his wallet off the night stand.

"Alright then. I'll still see you later tomorrow."

Ichigo yawned. "Yeah."

With a laugh Grimmjow left, locking the door behind him. Ichigo knew he was supposed to do something but the mattress felt too good. Snuggling under the covers he closed his eyes and passed out.

* * *

As he was getting ready to leave his apartment the next morning there was a knock on his door. Frowning he answered it.

"I'm here to fix the heater." A short man in coveralls said with a smile too bright for the gloomy day.

"Oh, okay." Ichigo let him in, thinking that his landlady had finally decided to do something about it, and returned to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

He was ready to leave before the man was finished and eyed him carefully. "I have to go. Could you, ah, just lock the door when you're finished?"

"No prob boss." The man saluted and Ichigo shook his head. He had never been called boss before.

School went by quickly, the announcement to midterm tests scaring him just a little but he figured it was about that time and he should be more than ready for it. As soon as his last class was finished he checked his phone for any missed calls. He had been expecting to hear from Z about the club by now but he hadn't missed any calls while in class. With a frown he rounded the corner of the high cement walls that surrounded the building and stopped dead. Shinji was leaning up against the wall, apparently waiting for him. They stared at each other for a moment before Shinji stuck his hands in his pockets and approached, his head down and a hood pulled tightly over it. He stopped a few paces from Ichigo and looked up bashfully.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Shinji chewed his lip for a moment before sighing. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. About everything."

Ichigo nodded, not feeling he had anything to apologize for. It had been a while since things were this awkward between them. Rolling his eyes he started to walk, passing Shinji a full five steps before looking over his shoulder.

"You comin' with me? Or do you wanna stand in this weather all day long?"

Shinji gave him a half smile and jumped into place beside him. They walked most of the way to Ichigo's apartment in silence, neither one really knowing where to start the conversation, each lost in his own thoughts.

"Have you heard from Z yet?" Ichigo finally asked.

"Oh, yeah. Guess the problem is still there or whatever. He said give it another day or so. I called to bug him too early and he was kinda pissed so…."

Ichigo laughed. "Cool, you can help me study then."

When Shinji groaned they both chuckled and walked the rest of the way in companionable conversation, Ichigo telling Shinji about his weekend with his sisters. Once inside the apartment Ichigo sighed and shrugged out of his coat, the room was too warm to have it remain on.

"Whoa, did ya get the heater fixed finally?" Shinji asked, peeling himself out of his own coat.

"Yeah, I guess my landlady finally broke down and called the guy. He showed up before I left for school."

For the next three hours Ichigo forced Shinji to go over some vocabulary and flash cards he had made. When Shinji complained of a headache they stopped and ordered some food. After the pizza arrived Ichigo broached a subject he hadn't really wanted to bring up to anyone but knew that Shinji was about the only other person who could help him.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if you could help me with something else."

"What's that?"

"Well, ya see, I got this… thing I have to do that I've never really done before."

Shinji rolled his eyes and told Ichigo he was going to have to be a little less vague than that. As Ichigo told him his plan a slight frown crossed his features but he didn't say anything. He knew what this idea was for, or rather who it was for, and he didn't like it but he wasn't about to start another argument about it. He was however going to say at least something.

"Ichi, about this dude. Are ya sure that he's a good guy?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Probably not. But…." He stopped, trying to find the right words.

"Do ya like him?" Shinji blurted out, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I… I don't know if you'd call it 'like' …." When Shinji made a face he sighed. "I don't know. It's all… weird." He added, waving his hand ineffectually in the air.

They fell into silence once more, Ichigo thinking about the conversation with Grimmjow the night before when he had jokingly asked the same question. At least he thought it was jokingly. Either way, he really didn't know what his feelings were at this point. With a sigh Shinji stood and grabbed his jacket.

"Well, there's a store in Nicho that has some things you might be interested in. Let's go before it gets too late."

"Yeah."

Ichigo jumped up and followed Shinji to the store he had in mind, asking questions the whole way. Now that he had said something he couldn't stop himself. He had no idea what he was doing and even though he knew it was bothering Shinji to talk about it he had to ask.

"If ya wanna know so bad, why dontcha call Yumi. He could give you a quick tutorial if you ask right."

"Nah, I think he's a little mad about this weekend. He was pretty pissed when he called me."

Shinji had the grace to blush at that as they walked into the adult store. It was Ichigo's turn to blush, though he really shouldn't have with all the things he had seen at the club. Walking straight over to the restraints Shinji pulled a pair of leather handcuffs off the wall.

"These are good, and they don't hurt if ya pull at them hard. No marks either."

"I don't even wanna know how you know that."

Shinji gave him a wry smile. "We all have our secrets, don't we?"

* * *

After an hour of shopping and chatting it up with the proprietor they headed back to Ichigo's place, bag of goodies in one hand and beer in the other. Half way there Ichigo's phone rang.

"Yo, Strawberry. I hear ya have no work tonight."

"Yeah." Ichigo said, wondering how he always knew things like that. "I was planning on studying for a while though."

"Aw, too bad. I'll be by to pick you up in a bit."

Before Ichigo could say anything Grimmjow hung up and he sighed, flipping his phone closed and returning it to his pocket.

"Yer… dude?"

At the title Ichigo gave a small laugh and nodded. "He's coming over to pick me up in a bit, so if ya want I could walk you home."

"Nah. Maybe I should meet him."

"No way. That… that would just… you….."

"Ya don't want me ta meet the guy yer fuckin' but you'll make me take ya shopping fer him?"

Ichigo sighed. This was not going to go well.

"I still can't believe yer fuckin' a guy. That's really unlike ya."

"Yeah, 'cause I was out fuckin' all kinds of girls, huh?" Ichigo shot back with a thick sarcastic tone, making Shinji laugh.

Since Ichigo had no idea how long he had he tossed a beer to Shinji and popped open one of his own, downing half of it before Shinji had even taken a sip. He wasn't looking forward at all to what could possibly happen if the two of them met. Shinji was mouthy enough to get hit and Grimmjow would be more than happy to be the one that hit him. Glancing at the clock he was surprised to see that it was almost eight. His surprise turned to dread when there was a knock at his door. Shinji jumped up, knocking Ichigo out of the way so that he could be the one to answer it. Grimmjow didn't look the least bit surprised by Shinji presence but Shinji was a little taken aback. The only other time he had been that close to the man it had been in a dark alley. The lighting just didn't do him justice.

"So yer the kid that's been upsetting' my Strawberry."

Shinji smirked and cocked a hip. "So yer the asshole that's been forcin' my best friend to fuck fer money."

Ichigo held his breath as Grimmjow grinned. "That's me."

"Shit Shinji, not that loud. The whole neighborhood will hear you."

Grimmjow stepped inside and shut the door, smirking at Shinji the whole time. The silence stretched on making Ichigo nervous.

"So this isn't weird or anything." He grumbled. "Are we leaving?"

He wasn't exactly in a hurry to leave but sitting in the small living room with two individuals that under different circumstances would have probably been at each others throats made him eager for a change of scenery. Grimmjow smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, let's get goin'."

Shinji stood, reaching for his coat as he did so and watched the two others as they moved around. Ichigo seemed far more comfortable with this man than he should have been in his opinion. As they exited the apartment Ichigo turned to Shinji and bit his lip.

"Uh, do you think you could help me talk to Yumi tomorrow? I don't know what I'm asking for really."

Shinji rolled his eyes but nodded, pulling his hood up over his head. "Yeah. I'll meet you after class then."

They parted ways, Ichigo and Grimmjow going to the car and Shinji taking off down the street. He turned back briefly and watched their interaction, Grimmjow laughing and Ichigo sliding into the car. Maybe there was more to their "relationship" than Ichigo thought.

* * *

Talking Yumi into anything that he didn't want to do was about as hard as cutting ice with a fork. Ichigo and Shinji called the slim man out, finally offering to buy him lunch so that he would even consider meeting with them. Ichigo didn't waste time in getting to the main reason for them bring him there. He flat out refused at first, saying that there was no way he could ever teach Ichigo anything that complicated in one day.

"I don't really need anything more than a tutorial. Like, maybe I could just watch you do one and, I dunno, take notes?"

Yumi frowned. "You sound so much like a university student." At the look on Ichigo's face he sighed. "What's in it for me?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could pay for your next manicure appointment or something."

Yumi laughed. "Do you have any idea how much those cost?" When Ichigo stared at him blankly he smiled. "Alright. Fine. I'll give you a tutorial as you say, but only one. And it will cost you ten thousand yen."

Shinji's eyes bugged out when he heard that. "Where the fuck do ya go fer that price?"

"The best." Yumi said in a haughty tone.

"It's fine, Shin. Thanks Yumi. Can we do it tonight?"

* * *

After watching Yumi's performance Ichigo was less sure of himself than he had been before hand. Could he really do this? Well, there was no going back now, he thought as he rode the elevator up to Grimmjow's condo, bag slung over his shoulder. He was happy to be riding it alone that night so he could gather his nerves a bit before he saw Grimmjow. Even though he had downed two beers before he left this apartment his nerves where still getting to him. Still unsure of how exactly he was going to proceed he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Grimmjow yelled out an order to enter and Ichigo did, closing the door behind him and looking around the room for him. Grimmjow was near the window, apparently on the phone and not one bit pleased.

"Yes, I know that but that doesn't mean that things will go the way that they're supposed to." He paused for a moment and ran his free hand through his hair. "Because we have a bunch of idiots working for us… Well I'm not the one who hired these assholes! You said to give them a chance and that's what I did. And they totally fucked things… I don't give a shit. If you'd let me do as I please with the business you put in my hands… I realize that but I don't like being dicked around like that… Fine… Fine. Then I'll start seeking others to fill their spots immediately. No… No, it's just… yes, I apologize but… yeah. Tomorrow. I got it." Without saying goodbye he hung up his phone and barely resisted the urge to throw it through the large window he was now facing.

With a deep gusty breath he turned to Ichigo and frowned. "What's with the bag?" He asked, his anger clearly not dissipated.

"I just brought some things."

Acting with far more confidence than he was actually experiencing he walked to Grimmjow, dropping the bag a few steps away from them and reached up, his hands running through that thick blue hair, and pulled him in to a deep fierce kiss. Grimmjow reacted immediately, gripping tightly at Ichigo's hips and bringing him as close as he could. Pulling away for a breath Ichigo figured now was as good a time as any to start his plan.

"Do you have a sturdy chair?" He asked coyly.

Grimmjow grinned. "Ya wanna fuck in a chair?"

Ichigo didn't answer with words, only letting a shy grin grace his blushing face. The look brought a chuckle from the larger man who immediately located a wooden chair and brought it to the middle of the room without being asked. Thinking that they were going to start fooling around he started to undo his shirt but was stopped when Ichigo placed his hand over his and shook his head.

"Not yet."

With the hand he had used to stop Grimmjow from undressing he pushed him down into the chair and straddled him. His lips brushed over his neck, tongue barely touching the skin as he reached behind the chair and gripped Grimmjow's wrists. He thought nothing of it until he felt the cool metal locking those wrists in place. When Ichigo pulled back from him he was frowning.

"What the hell?"

"You're not allowed to use your hands." Ichigo replied before hopping off his lap to set a few items up.

Pissed but intrigued Grimmjow held his tongue. Ichigo grabbed his iPod from his bag, along with the speaker dock and set it on the bar, plugging it in and turning it to idle on the song he was planning on using. With a deep breath he returned to the bag and pulled out the last item he was planning on using. His mask. He turned to Grimmjow who was now staring at him wide eyed and gave him a lopsided smile as he pulled it on. Happy that the lights were already dimmed he pressed the play button and began to move. As with every other time he had worn the mask his confidence level rose and another side of him surfaced that he was otherwise unable to facilitate without it. Standing a mere three feet from the now grinning Grimmjow he ran his hands over his body as he hips moved, slow circular motions in time with the seductive music. Inch by inch he pulled at his shirt, teasing bits of skin showing and then hiding only to be shown once again, before he finally pulled it over his head.

Grimmjow's gaze raked over his body, running over every curve and dip; every valley and hard edge. Slowly Ichigo approached and edged a knee between Grimmjow's legs, dipping low before rising slowly. His hands ran over the tops of Grimmjow's thighs, up his chest and over his shoulders, finally threading through his thick hair. Undulating his hips, Ichigo began to straddle him, his crotch centimeters from his as he moved. Leaning forward his lips ghosted over Grimmjow's only to pull back completely to stand in front of him once more. Long fingers reached for the button of his pants as the song changed, this one equally slow but somehow more heated and fitting to the mood. With the button undone and the zipper part way down, Ichigo ran one finger in the waist of the thong he was wearing, a pale gold one with tiny pink strawberries splattered all over it, while his other hand slid up his chest to toy with his own nipples. Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat when Ichigo's tongue darted out to lick his upper lip. His hands continued to travel up, sliding up his neck and jaw, a single finger running lightly across his lower lip before slowly disappearing inside his mouth. Grimmjow groaned and with a twitch of well practiced hips, Ichigo's pants fell to the ground and he stepped out of them.

One hand still playing at the waistband of his thong, the other sliding in and out of his sweet wet mouth he returned to Grimmjow, once again straddling his hips. This time, not bothering to keep any distance between them, he ground their erections together, as he was more than aroused by watching the faces Grimmjow was making in reaction to what he was doing. Grimmjow was practically panting as Ichigo fisted one hand in his hair and pulled his head back, licking him from collarbone to ear in one slow motion, blowing lightly on the now wet skin. Grimmjow pulled at the cuffs and growled.

"Let me go."

Ichigo pulled back and shook his head, licking his lips as he did so.

"Suck my dick." Grimmjow almost pleaded.

Again Ichigo shook his head. "I don't think you're in any position to give demands right now."

Grimmjow pulled at the cuffs again and gave another growl of frustration.

"Fuckin' do it!"

Ichigo smirked and leaned forward, his lips barely touching Grimmjow's ear before whispering in a husky voice, "Ask me nicely and I might."

Not able to hold back the pathetic moan Grimmjow replied, "I'm gonna kill you."

Ichigo had the balls to chuckle at that. "That's not very nice. And here I was giving you my very first private show."

Knowing that would get to him as Grimmjow had alluded before to being more than pleased at being Ichigo's first in many other areas, he wasn't surprised when he bit his lip and whined.

"Please. Please let me go. I wanna touch you."

It was the quietest Ichigo had ever heard his voice but for some reason it went straight to his cock. Leaning over him and reaching behind the back of the chair, he pressed the easy release on the cuffs and was surprised that he wasn't immediately thrown to the floor. Instead Grimmjow's hands cupped his face and pulled him close for a deep and breathtaking kiss.

"Suck it." He demanded as soon as he pulled away for air.

Ichigo started to take off his mask but was stopped by Grimmjow's hand.

"Leave it."

Taking his time to undo his pants he didn't bother to pulled them down, only barely managing to pull him out of his boxers before his lips descended on the turgid length. His tongue curled around his shaft, licking every available inch before taking him almost all the way in his mouth, sucking hard as his head began to bob up and down.

"Prepare yerself. Like you did that one time."

At the gruff command Ichigo pulled away only long enough to answer. "No lube."

"Fuck." Grimmjow cursed, rising from the chair only to push Ichigo down to the floor and rip of his thong.

As soon as the cloth was gone, his mouth was on him, sucking him hard, if not harder than Ichigo had been doing to him. At the sudden attention Ichigo almost came, mumbling feebly that it was too much. Grimmjow stood, pulling Ichigo with him and dragged him to the bedroom, tearing off clothing as he did so and pushing him down on the bed, taking only seconds to grab the lube from his nightstand before joining him. Pouring a generous amount on one hand he placed it between Ichigo's legs and inserted one finger slowly, returning his mouth to his cock as he began to prepare Ichigo for him. Ichigo felt like he was going to burn up, his entire body on fire with every stroke of Grimmjow's fingers, now three, and every flick of his tongue. He felt his cock pulse, signaling his impending release and Grimmjow pulled away, replacing his fingers with his weeping cock. As soon as he was at the entrance and pushing his way in the both of them closed their eyes and groaned, Ichigo arching his back and Grimmjow gritting his teeth.

Grimmjow moved slowly, not only wanting to take his time, but knowing that if he went any faster it would all be over far too soon. As soon as Ichigo came, his body tensing and his voice filling the room, Grimmjow picked up speed, only vaguely aware that he was able to hold himself back as that tight cavity milked his cock. He leaned forward and captured Ichigo's lips, their tongues dancing slowly and deeply before Grimmjow pulled back and groaned out his release, the other's name tumbling from his lips without either of them really registering it.

"Ich-ichi… gooo."

Out of breath and strength, Grimmjow collapsed on top of Ichigo and kissed him one last time before the both of them passed out.

* * *

A/N I REALLY hope you guys like this one. I spent forever trying to figure out how to write that last part and I hope it sounds good. So yeah, I was surprised that this one was only about one and half pages shy of twenty pages long! My longest chapter ever. *wipes sweat from brow* Crazyness. And thank you again for all the reviews!! SBB is the first of my stories to hit the triple digits :D:D *Penny is a happy girl* Have a Happy and safe Halloween everyone!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey howdy everyone! OMG that was so lame! *headdesk* Anyway, this is a short chapter and not much happens, but I had to do this as a set up for the next chapter. No smexiness, sorry! But next chapter shall have it lots, I promise! Sorry about the wait too, I've been super sick till recently and writing just wasn't possible. Also, a quick apology to anyone whose review I haven't replied to. Again, I blame the fever and lack of ability to move for almost five days :D So yeah, it's short, but needed. Next chapter should follow soon after and it will be MUCH longer. Hugs to all!

**EDIT AS OF 11/21/09** Was going through some notes I made on this story and found the last little bit I added to this chapter. I thought it was cute and fitting. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Ichigo woke with a Grimmjow on his back. Literally. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but some time during their sleep he had rolled over on his stomach but Grimmjow had stayed pretty much glued to him. He would never have pegged the man as a cuddler from the other times he had actually slept with him, but he was going a bit overboard tonight. Though Ichigo felt comfortable, a feeling that in and of itself was slightly uncomfortable, that strong chest pressed against his back and those arms wrapped tightly around him, he had one problem. He really had to go to the bathroom. Trying to figure out how to maneuver out of Grimmjow's grasp without waking him was proving problematic and he finally gave up, gripping the edge of the mattress and pulling himself up and out of the bed. Grimmjow grunted and grabbed a pillow, pulling it close to his chest and frowning, but made no other move so Ichigo quickly ran to the bathroom to relieve himself.

When he finished up he looked longingly at the shower and wondered if Grimmjow would harp on him if he took it upon himself to clean himself up. After a quick glance back in the bedroom to find Grimmjow still very much asleep he decided that he'd take his chances and turned on the tap. As his mind wondered over the events of the evening one thing became disturbingly clear to Ichigo. He was enjoying himself and this situation way too much. True, he was young and even though he was still being paid for his time with Grimmjow he should probably enjoy the great sex while he could, but more and more it was bothering him. Not the great sex but his attitude towards the whole thing. Shinji's question kept coming back to him and the answer that he hadn't bothered to truthfully say made his chest flutter. Did he like Grimmjow? It became clearer and clearer each day that the answer was a resounding, 'YES!'

If asked he wouldn't have been able to say what exactly he liked about the man as he had few redeeming qualities so far that Ichigo had seen, but the fact that each time he saw him the little tug at his heart grew couldn't be ignored. With a sigh Ichigo stepped into the shower and let the too hot water try and drown his confused and conflicting emotions.

Grimmjow mumbled in his sleep, rolling over and waking to find the bed warm but empty. Frowning he sat up and rubbed his hand over his face. Where had that little strawberry of his gone? It was then that he heard the sound of the shower running and, grinning, he pulled himself out of bed and snuck into the bathroom. Nudging the door open he watched Ichigo lean his head back under the too hot spray of water, moaning quietly at the feel of it. Feeling playful Grimmjow decided to have a little fun. He tip toed the rest of the way into the room, closing the door quietly behind him, and approached the shower.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a booming voice and Ichigo, still lost in a cloud of thought, jumped dropping the bar of soap he was holding. Grimmjow grinned and flicked the shower curtain to the side. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to drop the soap?"

Ichigo, barely recovering his pounding heart, scoffed. "That's in prison, isn't it?"

Grimmjow nodded and leaned against the wall, his eyes raking over the naked pinkened skin before him. Ichigo fidgeted a bit, bending down to grab the soap.

"Are you just gonna stand there starin' at me?" He asked, his face and chest flushed darker than the rest of his body.

Grimmjow nodded then thought better of it and stepped inside.

"Hey! What're you doin'?"

"I'm dirty too. Dirtier than you." He replied and pushed Ichigo out of the way.

Thankfully his shower was large enough for the both of them and for once Grimmjow wasn't in hyper-horny-mode. Ichigo didn't know exactly how old he was but his sex drive was that of a teenage boy. They washed themselves in relative silence, Ichigo turning his back to Grimmjow so that he wouldn't be tempted to stare at the expanse of flesh before him only to be teased about it. He hated being teased and knew that people only teased him more because of his reaction to it. Sometimes he was a bit more perceptive than he let on.

Once they were both squeaky clean Grimmjow stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, throwing it at Ichigo's face and laughing when he stumbled over the edge of the tub in his momentary blindness. Grimmjow wrapped the towel around his waist and left the door wide open as he exited. Ichigo dried off and followed Grimmjow to the living room.

"Hungry?" Grimmjow asked as he picked up the phone and dialed out without waiting for an answer. It was still early in the evening and neither one of them had eaten dinner.

Not bothering to reply Ichigo went straight to his discarded bag and pulled out a clean pair of underwear, slipping them on under the towel he was wearing before pulling out a book and tossing the towel over his shoulder as he left the room once again. Grimmjow cocked his head curiously as he watched, distracted enough that the person on the other end of the phone had to repeat their hello multiple times. By the time Ichigo came back from hanging up the towel Grimmjow was well into ordering what sounded like way too much food. He sat at the table in front of the couch and dug into his book, intent on studying as much as he could before he was interrupted again. Midterms started Monday and he still had a lot of work to do.

So immersed in the textbook in front of him he didn't feel Grimmjow plop on the couch behind him until a finger tickled the back of his neck. He slapped it away and cleared his throat. Grimmjow grinned and took that as a challenge to distract the tasty strawberry.

"You know," He started, his finger now drawing lazy figure eights between Ichigo's vertebrae. "You'd look good with a tat or two."

"Tch. Fuck you." Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Nah, I'm serious. Maybe a cute little strawberry one right here." He poked the sensitive spot behind Ichigo's ear and grinned when he shivered and shook his head.

"Thanks, but no. I'd never get a tattoo." Ichigo turned the page and tried to tune Grimmjow out.

Grimmjow grinned. "Never say never, Strawberry." He said quietly as he reached for the remote.

So focused on his studying he didn't hear the intercom buzz or the interaction at the door when the food arrived. He mumbled a 'mhmm' when a plate of food was placed in front of him on the coffee table and Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo was cute when he was focused like that. Flipping to a gory historical samurai war flick Grimmjow sat back and dug into the ordered food.

Before long the sounds of swords clashing and men screaming brought Ichigo out of his self induced trance and he looked up in time to see a helmet clad head go flying. Curling his lip in distaste he set down his book and stretched, looking over his shoulder to find Grimmjow passed out face first on the sofa, one arm curled under him and the other flung over the side. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head as he stretched his legs out in front of him and turned around, letting his eyes take the sleeping form in without the fear of being caught. Before long his hand reached out and slowly traced the thick black lines of the tattoo on his back. The towel he had wrapped around himself had fallen, clinging haphazardly to his hips and showing just a little bit of ass cleavage. Ichigo giggled and blushed at his own thoughts thinking that was something Shinji would say if he saw something like that.

Grimmjow grunted and rolled over, his eyes slitting open as he shot a glare at the blurry orange head. "What're you doin'?"

"Nuthin'." Blushed and looked down at the floor.

Grimmjow grunted again and sat up, rubbing the back of his head and squinting at the clock. "The fuck time is it?"

"Midnight."

"Fuck." He grabbed Ichigo's elbow and stood up, dragging him to the bedroom.

"Hey, what…?"

"Sleep. Bed." Grimmjow mumbled.

"But I should still study."

"You wanna die?" He asked as he tossed Ichigo on the bed and fell next to him, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Not really." Ichigo sighed, mainly because Grimmjow was already asleep again.

Using his feet he managed to pull the blankets over them and tried his best to fall asleep though he was nearly wide awake.

* * *

"No I'm serious. He looked at me as I was leaving and actually smiled this time. I 'bout died I was so happy."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he and Shinji swept the front of the bar before opening.

"No way. He was probably just being nice."

Shinji stopped and leaned on his broom. "Are ya tryin' ta say he couldn't have been smilin' at me cause I'm hot?"

Ichigo shook his head and upended a dustpan full of refuse in the trash can.

"No, I'm saying that he's lived next to you for two years and barely looked at you until today. Don't get yer hopes up."

"You'll see. Next time I'll get him to say hello and that's one step closer to a happy romp in one of our beds."

"You're such a slut."

"Yeah well…," Shinji stopped himself before he said, 'At least I'm not getting paid for it.'

Ichigo sighed and turned away from him to put his broom away. He was glad that the bar was open again. He had too much on his mind and the best way to forget about it all, if even for a short time, was dancing. He had even signed on for two shows tonight and was really looking forward to it. After a long day of review in all his classes and a long, though nice, night with Grimmjow he really needed to just let loose and forget.

Shinji followed him backstage and sat at the dressing table nearest the stage.

"Ya okay today? Did somethin' happen last night?"

"Nah, it's nothing. I'm just tired and I guess I'm freaking out a bit because of next week. Things will calm down once midterms are over."

"If yer freakin' out over that shit why'd ya agree to two shows tanight?" A gruff voice asked and Z appeared as if from nowhere.

"Yo Z!" Shinji called out as the large man passed both him and Ichigo up on his way to his office.

"Shaddup." The man muttered lazily back.

Before long the club was packed and the music was blaring. Shinji helped Ichigo fix his hair making it extra spiky that night and in turn Ichigo helped Shinji tie a bow on the back of his thong. He commented dryly that it was ridiculous to which Shinji replied, "Say that after you see the cash I bring back in."

Shinji was right of course, the little bow on the back of his thong was of course a hit and he yet again brought in a wad of cash that rivaled Ichigo's. After his second set, his heart still pounding and his energy level high, he changed back into his street clothes and headed out the back door. He hadn't heard from Grimmjow yet so he started home at a trot that quickly turned into a jog and finally a full out sprint. He had no idea why he felt so energized but it felt good to have the crisp chill wind in his hair. Running up the stairs to his apartment he didn't notice that his phone was ringing until his door was shut and his jacket was off. Pulling it out he answered with a breathless hello.

"Ichigo, it's dad. Yuzu's at the hospital. She collapsed."

It took a moment for it to sink in and the high he had been feeling to turn to sickening dread. "I- I'll be right there."

He hung up before his father could say anything else and reached for the door before he realize the only way he was going to get anywhere right then was with a cab. Pulling his phone out of his pocket once more he nearly dropped it when it rang before he could do anything.

"Yo Strawberry, you all finished tonight?" When Ichigo didn't answer Grimmjow teased, "Aw, what'sa matter Strawberry…?"

"My sister's in the hospital again." Ichigo said in a monotone. "Could… could you give me a ride?"

* * *

Ichigo was silent the entire ride to the hospital and Grimmjow didn't push it. He didn't really understand what Ichigo was going through right then, having never really had a family before, but he knew when it was a good time to keep his mouth shut and decided to give that little bit of courtesy. When they stopped Ichigo remained seated, lost in thought, until Grimmjow nudged him in the shoulder.

"You better get. Isn't yer family waiting?"

He started out of his thoughts and nodded, opening the door and stepping out of the car. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get."

* * *

He spent the night in a hard plastic chair with Karin leaning on his shoulder. It was early in the morning when the doctor strolled by and let them know that Yuzu was awake and asking for them and the two of them walked slowly to her room. Karin went straight to the bedside and grabbed her sisters' hand but Ichigo hung back a bit by his father who was looking unusually happy for someone whose daughter just spent the night in the hospital.

"What's with the face?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Good morning to you to son." When Ichigo rolled his eyes he laughed. "We got a call from the neurosurgeon in England and he said that he will be able to take Yuzu in next week. We'll be leaving tomorrow on the earliest flight."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Really? What about the money?"

"Hate to admit it, but it seems as if an anonymous donation came in to the trust I set up for her. Everything is paid for. Except the plane tickets and hotel of course, but who cares. She's getting the surgery." Since he looked like he was about to cry Ichigo turned to his sister and she smiled up at him weakly.

"Isn't it great Onii-chan?"

"Yeah, Yuzu. It's great. I'm so happy… I don't even know what to say."

"Well you can say you'll watch your sister for me."

It took a moment for it to sink in since he was still half asleep but when it did both him and Karin spoke at the same time.

"What?!"

"Well Karin, you still have school to go to, and Ichigo I know you have tests coming up, but I can't pull Karin out of school early. As soon as the week is up she can fly out to be with us until Yuzu is ready to go home."

"But dad!" Karin started.

"No, dad's right Karin. I don't want you missing any school because of this. Everything will be fine and the week will go by quickly for you. Please don't make a fuss."

Torn between fighting and letting it go for her sister's sake Karin clenched her teeth and looked up at Ichigo. He didn't have any better answers for her but keeping an eye on her during midterms was going to be a pain in the ass. And what was he going to do about work? Unfortunately he agreed that she shouldn't miss any school unless she absolutely had to.

"Fine. Karin can come stay with me this week."

"Ah, man." Karin complained. "This sucks."

* * *

After leaving the hospital he took a cab straight to university to finish what classes he hadn't missed for the day. Missing review at this point would have been academic suicide. His body on overdrive from lack of sleep and food, he shuffled home and opened his books, burying his nose in as far as it would go until the words started to blend together and he realized he had been staring at the same page for almost a half an hour. Tossing the book on the table he rubbed his face and sighed when his phone rang.

"Hey, why haven't ya been answering yer phone?" A concerned voice asked.

"I was in the hospital all night with Yuzu and then school and studying. My head hurts." Ichigo muttered, pretty certain that the person on the other end was Shinji.

"Oh God, is she okay? Why didn't ya call me?"

"She's fine. Dad and her are leaving in the morning to England to get her surgery. Look can we talk about this later? I wanna grab a couple hours sleep before work."

"Yeah, sorry. I'll talk to ya then."

He set his phone down and wandered to the kitchen figuring he had to eat something or his stomach would keep him awake, when his mind began to wander. What was he going to do about work with Karin staying there? Halfway through reaching for an apple he stopped and his eyes went wide. What the hell was he going to do about Grimmjow? It wasn't very likely that the man would let him get away with an entire week away because of this. Likely he would insist that having one younger sister around wasn't a deterrent in their nocturnal visits and push for the whole shebang anyway. Groaning he dropped his hands to his side and hung his head. He had been trying not to dig his own grave since this whole thing started and had ended up doing it anyway.

"What a fuckin' mess." He grumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

As Ichigo watched Karin and Grimmjow laugh at the large screen television in front of them from his seat at Grimmjow's home office desk he rolled his eyes and wondered not for the first time how he had gotten himself into this mess.

It had all started after Karin and he had seen their father and Yuzu off at the airport Friday morning. Taking a cab back to town and dropping Karin off at school he hurried to make his last classes of review before testing the following week and was sure to be outside her school to wait for her when the chimes rang. Since he never usually worked on Fridays they took their time walking back to the Kurosaki home to pick up items that Karin needed and wandered back to Ichigo's apartment to wait for a call from their father. The first thing Karin did, since she didn't have much choice as it was by then pouring buckets outside, was turn on the TV and sigh at the lack of channels.

"There's nothing on. I still don't see why we can't stay at the house at least until the weekend is over."

"It's just easier for me to do things at my place, that's why. Now shut up and let me study."

They received their waited phone call and were told that Yuzu would be under observation for the rest of the weekend and if all went well with the preliminary tests she would be going in for surgery Monday afternoon. It was a short phone call, international rates where through the roof, and they quickly said their goodbyes. Ichigo had been about to ask what Karin wanted for dinner when there was a knock at the door. She jumped up to answer it but Ichigo beat her to it and pushed her out of the way.

"You don't answer the door here, alright. It's not safe."

"I can take care of myself ya know. Geez, it's just answering the door."

It was Grimmjow, grin wide and hands shoved in pants pockets. Just his luck.

"Yo, Strawberry."

Ichigo stepped outside and closed the door behind him, looking up and down the hall as he did so. "Look, I've got some unexpected company for the rest of the week, so we can't meet for a while."

Grimmjow snorted. "You've gotta be shittin' me. You really telling me to stay away?"

"I.. it's just that…."

"Ah, Ichigo. Nice brisk night out isn't it? Wanna share a drink with me? You can bring your friend." A playful voice called out.

Ichigo jumped and looked down the hall at his nosy neighbor, shawl draped over shoulders and light from the open apartment door behind her gilding the glass of sake in her hand. She smiled at Grimmjow and poked out her chest just a little. Grimmjow grinned and looked back at Ichigo with one raised eyebrow, almost daring him to make up his mind. In the apartment with his sister, or outside where the neighbor who would most likely hear every word. With a sigh he grabbed Grimmjow's hand and began pulling him towards the door.

"Sorry Ms. Matsumoto. We're a little busy. Maybe next time."

With a chuckle Grimmjow let Ichigo pull him inside. Karin looked up at her brother and the man he had just dragged in to the house and cocked an eyebrow before returning her attention back to the television seemingly uninterested. She didn't seem to care one way or another who his man was but Ichigo still pulled him out of the living room and down the hall to his bedroom, shutting the door and putting his back against it.

"Geez, Strawberry. Tossin' me in yer room like this might give yer sister more ideas than just inviting me in would have done. You look a little suspicious there."

"Shut up! Look you can't be here when she's here. That's just not okay."

"Why?" Grimmjow asked, folding his arms over his chest and sitting on the edge of the bed with a grin that showed just how much he was enjoying this.

"You know why."

"Pretend I'm stupid."

Ichigo glared at him and clenched his fists. "I don't want her finding out what's going on with us. It's bad enough I'm gonna have to find a way to still go to work and keep an eye on her, I can't fit in you too."

"Ah, I'm touched. You were thinking of me." Grimmjow unfolded his arms and leaned back on the bed.

"Shut up." Ichigo blushed.

"You see, that just ain't gonna work for me."

"One week, that's all I'm asking! Please?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "Ya know, you sure ask a lot of me. First it's weekends off. Now it's a whole week off. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were tryin' to get rid of me."

"Why would I do that? That's stupid." Ichigo spit out and immediately stopped, his eyes wide and staring at the floor.

Grimmjow cocked his head and sat forward, grinning. "Now why would that be stupid, Strawberry?"

"I-it just is."

Grimmjow stood and took the two steps needed to pin Ichigo to the door. "Oh? You mean you want me around?" He asked, his voice low and deep. Ichigo gulped and shook his head, still not making eye contact. "You want me close?" Grimmjow's lips were close to Ichigo's ear and his voice was just a whisper.

"B-back up." Ichigo breathed in a rush.

"Why? Am I making you nervous, Strawberry?"

Without waiting for an answer Grimmjow nibbled the spot right behind Ichigo's ear and almost laughed with glee when he heard the quickly stifled moan. He had found that particular spot the night before last and had been dying to try it out again.

"S-stah-p. Ple- oh shit."

Grimmjow cupped the front of Ichigo's pants and squeezed lightly, massaging the half hard member hidden beneath them.

"You don't shut up and she'll really catch us." Grimmjow mumbled into his neck and his hand popped open the buttons of Ichigo's button fly jeans, slipping inside.

Ichigo's hips bucked slightly and his hand flew to his mouth. Struggling at this point would make more noise than standing there and would draw more attention to them anyway. Hopefully Karin had found something interesting on TV and wasn't paying them any mind. He had to stifle another sound when Grimmjow licked the side of his neck as his deft fingers wrapped around him. His skin went white hot and his body moved before his brain could react. Placing both hands in the middle of Grimmjow's chest he pushed back and down on to the edge of the bed, continuing the motion to his knees. His hands slid down Grimmjow's chest to his belt and made quick work of it, almost ripping the button on his slacks as he opened them and pulled him free. As he wrapped a free hand around himself his mouth descended upon the hard cock before him. Grimmjow threw his head back and bit his lip. He hadn't expected to get that far with the young man and he certainly wasn't going to ruin it all by making a peep.

As Ichigo worked up and down, his lips and tongue mapping the expanse of Grimmjow's cock, his own hand brought himself closer to the edge. As soon as he felt the first pulses that signaled Grimmjow's impending release he deep throated as far as he could and pumped himself in time with the pulsing, swallowing around Grimmjow as the both of them came in domino, Ichigo first, the low moan in the back of his throat sending Grimmjow over. Pulling Ichigo away and up, they locked lips and a fierce near silent battle.

"You really wanna stop doin' that for a week?" Grimmjow asked breathlessly.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't see how we can get away with it." He whispered. After what he had just done it was going to be pretty hard to deny that he wanted the opposite of what he was asking.

"We'll figure somethin' out." Grimmjow said with a grin and stood, fixing his pants and opening the bedroom door, dragging a flustered Ichigo out behind him.

"Yo, what's yer name?"

Karin looked over the back of the couch and frowned. "You two were in there that long and my name never came up? That's kinda stupid Ichi-nii."

Ichigo blushed and opened his mouth. "Karin, shut up. We were talking about…."

"Who cares. My name's Karin Kurosaki. What's your name?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

It seemed to be a bit of a stand off then, Karin staring at Grimmjow and Grimmjow grinning at Karin. Ichigo wasn't sure if he should laugh or tell Grimmjow he should leave now. And then he realized that was the first time he had ever heard Grimmjow's last name. A part of him had always sort of figured that Grimmjow was his last name with how strange it was. Why had it never occurred to him to ask? As he become lost in his own thoughts Grimmjow's voice brought him back.

"Yer gonna miss kick off at six. The Strawberry doesn't have that channel."

Karin's gaze flew to her brother's. "Aw man! I knew we should have stayed at the house."

"I was planning on watching the game back at my place." Grimmjow flashed a grin at Ichigo who was only then starting to understand what was going on. "Got a huge TV too. It's a shame to watch it all alone." He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to the door.

Karin sent a pleading look to Ichigo and whispered, "Ichi-nii, it's the playoffs!"

He caught the grin Grimmjow barely sent his way and glared. He did this on purpose! Now if he didn't pretty much invite Karin and himself over to Grimmjow's place he'd never hear the end of it from Karin and Grimmjow would probably just come over to the apartment everyday anyway. With a sigh of defeat Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"You don't think we could come over and watch it with you, do you?"

Grimmjow turned back around to face them, his eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "I don't know. Do you really wanna do that?"

"Yes! I mean, if it's okay, that would be great." Karin said eagerly.

"Well, that's entirely up to Strawberry here. You are his little sister after all."

"I already asked, didn't I? Quit messin' around."

Grimmjow laughed and looked down at Karin on the couch. "Why don't you grab an overnight bag. We'll have a little party."

With a grin that rivaled Grimmjow's, Karin jumped off the couch and started putting together a small bag. Grimmjow waited until she was in the bathroom before he reached out and pinched Ichigo's ass. "You too, Strawberry."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Ichigo said an hour later when Karin excused herself to the bathroom.

"Don't be such a fuckin' kill joy. I'm helpin' ya entertain yer sister, right?"

"Yeah but…."

"And then after she passes out I get you all to myself. Win, win, I say."

"Now way! We can't…."

"Oi! Hurry up it's starting up again!" Grimmjow called out as the commercial break ended. "Shut up, Strawberry. You don't have much say tonight."

* * *

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo back onto the bed as they kissed, their bodies pressed flush as they ground together. He broke away to suckle his neck, his teeth and tongue roaming feverishly over the smooth skin. Ichigo arched his back when his nipple was pinched harshly before his shirt was torn from him and used to pin his arms above his head.

"You always do that." He breathed even as he wiggled his hips to help Grimmjow take his pants off.

"I like having you at my mercy, Strawberry. And you like it too."

The comeback died in his throat when blunt teeth affixed themselves to his collarbone and a warm hand cupped his ass. As he continued his assault on Ichigo's neck he used one of his hands to undo the buttons on his shirt, pulling it off and reaching for his belt. He saw no point in taking things slow that night. He wanted the Strawberry and Ichigo, though he would have denied it if given the breath or chance to speak, wanted him. As soon as he was completely undressed Grimmjow pressed their bodies together and ground his erection into Ichigo's thigh. Ichigo cried out an bucked his hips, one hand reaching up and threading through the thick blue hair above.

"As much as I love that mouth of yers ya might wanna keep it quiet tonight."

"Sh-ah… shit. Just… just touch me." Ichigo whispered, pulling that ever mocking mouth to his and biting at the full lips.

Grimmjow chuckled and grabbed the bottle of lube. "Now how can I resist a request like that?"

He reached under Ichigo and flipped him over, pulling his hips up and making sure his face was pressed into the pillows. He didn't bother to warn him as he slicked up a few fingers and dove two right in as far as they would go. Ichigo whined and arched his back, pushing back on the invaders as Grimmjow harshly stretched him. When Ichigo began to ride his fingers he knew he had waited long enough and pulled his hand away only to seconds later replace it with his throbbing cock. Ichigo groaned and bit the pillow before he could let out any other noise and Grimmjow didn't waste any time before he began to pound into him. Keeping quiet was a bit harder than he would have thought but it also added a bit to the excitement of it all. He bit back a loud moan when Ichigo clenched around him and reached down to grab the back of his head, pulling him back and flush with his chest. Ichigo kept the movement going, now rising and falling in Grimmjow's lap. Grimmjow bit his shoulder and reached in front of him, wrapping his long fingers around the turgid length jutting from him. It took everything in him not to cry out at the attention, instead letting out a mewling sound before biting his lip so hard it started to bleed.

"Ah shit, Strawberry…." Grimmjow moaned as one hand jerked Ichigo's length and the other pulled his head back further.

"Shut up and fuck me." Ichigo breathed between clenched teeth.

With a groan that was probably too loud Grimmjow complied, laying Ichigo back down so that he could finish the both of them off. One hand still worked Ichigo's cock while his own member slid in and out of him in an almost brutal fashion. Without much warning Grimmjow came and Ichigo followed soon after. He pulled the young man close and rolled him over, placing a kiss in the middle of his forehead before he noticed the small trickle of blood down his chin.

"Idiot. Yer bleeding."

He reached up and forced Ichigo to open his mouth with two fingers, running one lightly over the abused and broken skin before bringing it to his own mouth. Ichigo, eyes only half open and breathing still coming in gasps, leaned forward and kissed him, his tongue barely reaching out before his whole body went limp. Grimmjow gave a breathy chuckle before pulling him close and doing the same.

* * *

Karin was a little disoriented when she woke up the following morning in a place she had never been before, but when the memories from the night before came back she smiled. Ichi-nii's new friend was pretty cool. After getting dressed she left the room. Grimmjow was leaning up against the wall by one of the windows, smoking a cigarette. Karin wrinkled her nose.

"That's bad for you, you know?"

Grimmjow chuckled and flicked the butt out the window. "You sound like the Strawberry."

"Where is Ichi-nii?"

"Uh, I had some things to do this morning so I sent him to my room to get more rest. Watch some TV while I wake him up. I'll take you guys out for breakfast."

"You don't have to do that you know."

Grimmjow smiled. "Yeah, but sometimes we have to do some good things to balance out the bad." He said it so quietly she wasn't sure she heard it right and then he was gone.

Once in the bedroom Grimmjow sighed and looked at the bed and the sleeping form in the middle of it. Grinning he crawled up and crouched over Ichigo, leaning down to blow softly in his ear.

"Strawberry."

"Mhmm."

"Wake up. I'm hungry."

Ichigo blinked up at Grimmjow's face a frowned. "So?"

"You don't get up I'll just have to take yer sister out to breakfast all alone and who knows what strange things might come out of my mouth then."

With a sigh Ichigo sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Shut up." He yawned.

After breakfast at a nice family restaurant they wandered around a shopping center for some time, enjoying the stores and getting some fresh yet delightfully dry air. It wasn't long though before the rain started up again and Ichigo began insisting that Grimmjow take them home. He had studying to do and his father would kill him if he let Karin get sick. As they were on their way back to the car Grimmjow stopped and stared at a lone woman sitting next to a box underneath a covered door step.

"I wander what's in the box?" Karin said.

Grimmjow grunted and walked closer, looking over the rim and freezing at what he saw. Three tiny kittens stared up at him, all of them drenched and crying pitifully. Ichigo walked up beside him and looked in the box as well before looking up at Grimmjow. He had the most peculiar look on his face, one that he couldn't quite place and to his surprise Grimmjow turned to the young woman sitting next to the box and spoke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? These things are soaking wet and too small to be away from their mom."

The girl looked up and him with a sad expression and replied. "The mom got hit by a car yesterday. I'm trying to find them homes but no one wants them."

Grimmjow pursed his lips and scowled back in to the box.

"Poor things." Karin said.

"I'll take 'em."

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow like he had grown another head. "You'll what?"

"I said I'll take them." When he saw the look on Ichigo's face he grinned. "I can't just leave 'em here, right?" He looked back down at the girl. "Can I have the box too?"

She nodded and in one motion Grimmjow bent down and picked up the box, covering the flaps over the side so that the kittens would stay somewhat dry on the way to the car. He dropped Ichigo and Karin off first, much to Ichigo's surprise. As Ichigo was getting out Grimmjow grinned and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him close. Karin had already gotten out to unlock the door for Ichigo so no one was there to see them share a quick kiss.

"I'll come back by."

"Wh-when?"

With another grin Grimmjow pushed Ichigo out of the car and laughed. "Don't wanna ruin the surprise of it, now do I?"

* * *

"Don't answer the door while I'm gone. Just stay inside and watch TV. No matter what, don't open the door."

"Yeah, yeah. You've been saying that for an hour now. I'm pretty sure it's sunk in now."

"I'm serious, Karin."

Karin nodded again and Ichigo sighed. In the end he hadn't been able to think of anything better to do with Karin so that he could go to work Monday night. Sunday they had spent the day in absolute boredom because Ichigo had locked himself in his room with his books and notes, coming out periodically to order food so they could eat. He had talked to Shinji once and he had been the one to suggest just leaving Karin there.

"You'll only be gone a few hours, what's the harm? She's fourteen."

It hadn't made him feel any better but he knew Shinji was right. After waking up earlier than normal to make sure Karin got to school he completed three of the seven midterm tests with what he hoped was flying colors. At least he felt a bit of the weight come off his shoulders after they were done. Before he left for work his father called to tell them that Yuzu had entered the operating room. Ichigo closed his eyes and prayed that everything would be okay as he shut and locked the door behind him and sped off to the club. Shinji was waiting for him out back with a huge smile on his face.

"What's with the smile?" Ichigo asked as he shook the excess water from his umbrella.

"I've died and gone to heaven that's what." Grabbing Ichigo's hand he pulled him into the club and pointed at a dark haired man.

"That's the new guy, Shuuhei. He's got face tattoo's! And don't get me started on his body."

Ichigo chuckled. "So is he single or have you not asked yet because of all the drool?"

Shinji slapped his shoulder. "I can't talk to him yet! He's only been here ten minutes. If I pounce too soon I'll scare 'em off."

Unfortunately Ichigo didn't get to stay long enough to see the new guy's act but figured he'd hear all about it the next day from Shinji whether he wanted to or not. He managed to make it home before it was too late and found Karin sleeping soundly on the couch. He tucked the blanket around her shoulders and headed for his bedroom to get a bit more studying in before he went to bed himself. He had been surprised when Sunday passed entirely and he hadn't heard from Grimmjow. Surprised and a little sad. He knew he really had no business feeling that way, Grimmjow was supposed to be nothing more to him than an employer, but he still wanted to hear his voice. Ichigo groaned and let his head fall back. He was so stupid.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind his phone rang and he answered it quickly so it wouldn't wake up Karin.

"Miss me, Strawberry?"

"No." Ichigo muttered.

"Liar."

"What do you want? I have to study for tomorrow." Ichigo let his eyes close as he listened to Grimmjow speak.

"Just wanted to call and ask how yer tests went today."

Ichigo gave a half smile into his lonely bedroom. "I think I aced 'em. They were a total piece of cake."

Grimmjow laughed. "Nice. Ow, shit! Yo, you can't climb that!" He suddenly yelled, bringing Ichigo fully awake.

"What the hell?"

"Damn cat is trying to use me as a scratching post." Grimmjow grumbled but Ichigo distinctly heard the sound of a kitten purring into the phone.

"You kept the kittens?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course I did, baka. What did you expect?"

Ichigo had nothing to say to that. He hadn't really been expecting much when Grimmjow had driven away with the kittens, but it still surprised him that he had kept them.

"All three?"

"Yes, all three. Man, get some sleep or your stupid might travel into tomorrow and effect yer test."

"Whatever." He started to pull to phone away from his ear but was stopped by a voice.

"Yo, Strawberry. Good luck tomorrow."

Ichigo couldn't stop the stupid smile from stretching his lips nor the flutter in his chest from making him feel light headed.

"Yeah. Thanks."

He flipped his phone closed and curled up on his bed with his books. He was the stupidest man alive.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Wednesday night Ichigo was entering the back of the club when he noticed two men in the back of the alley apparently having an argument. They stopped shouting long enough to look at him and move further down the alley. Shaking his head and ignoring it, in this neighborhood it was probably some sort of domestic dispute, he entered the building to find Shinji dancing around on his tip toes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he dropped his bag and sat at one of the many mirrored tables.

"He's out there, isn't he? Oh God! I had no idea that my neighbor, the hunk with the tattoos, was even gay! Let alone that he was that overprotective. Maa, so hot!" Shinji babbled.

"What are you talking about?"

Shinji stopped and placed a fist on each hip. "Ya remember my hot neighbor, right? The one with the red hair? Well apparently the new guy and him are datin' and have been for a while." Shinji lowered his voice and sat next to Ichigo. "Apparently the redhead, Renji, and I only know his name now because Shuuhei shouted at him to 'get the fuck out and stop tryin' to run my life!', doesn't like that Shuuhei is workin' here and is demandin' that he stop. Shuuhei is feelin' smothered and wants to explore things like this since he was a closet gay before he started dating Renji." Shinji made a cute pouting face. "And then they went outside to yell at each other and I couldn't follow them without gettin' caught."

Ichigo laughed. "You really want to get all caught up in their drama? You must be bored."

"Tch, I just wanna get laid. Some of us don't have a hot sugar daddy to…." He stopped and bit his bottom lip. "Sorry."

Ichigo sighed and leaned back against the table. "Don't worry about it."

They were silent a moment before Shinji's curiosity got the better of him.

"So, how are things there? He ain't hittin' ya anymore is he?"

"No. In fact I haven't even seen him since Saturday."

The quiet tone of his voice and the scowl he sent to the floor made Shinji want to shake him and yell that it would be a wonderful thing if the man fell off the face of the earth, but he somehow held back.

"Well, that's good ain't it? Now ya got time to study and spend with Karin. You don't need the two of them hangin' out with each other, ne?"

Ichigo remembered how much fun the two of them had had Friday night watching the game and gave a small half smile. "Yeah, yer right."

"By the way, have ya heard from yer dad yet about Yuzu?"

"Oh, yeah. She made it through the surgery okay but she hasn't woken up yet. The doctors said that was pretty normal for such invasive surgery but dad's kinda freaking out a bit. He said he'd call the minute she woke up no matter the time."

Shinji smiled and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad."

As Ichigo stood to ready himself Z walked by and glanced down at him.

"Smile, I don't want sad boys dancin'. Kills the mood."

"Oh, Z! You have to go check on the new guy. He's outside havin' a spat with his lover…."

"I don't give a shit about that!"

Ichigo laughed a bit as Shinji followed Z away regaling him with the newest gossip from the club and looked at himself in the mirror. He did look a bit sad he supposed. More tired than anything. He had somehow managed to fit in a few more hours of studying the night before, before he passed out for good. Luckily the test that day had been relatively easy but Thursday was going to be hard. And then he had a practical on Friday that he wasn't looking forward to. It would be his first time seeing a corpse and he just hoped that he wouldn't embarrass himself by puking or passing out. Or at the very least not the only one. Shaking his head he reached into his bag and pulled out the outfit he would be wearing. He was first up tonight and he needed to get ready.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't help but shake his head as he noticed Shinji consoling a down looking newbie, he still hadn't remembered the new guys name, before he left. He hoped Shinji wouldn't get himself in trouble by interfering but figured he could handle himself. He would have been a little insulted if Ichigo had let him know he was a bit worried about it. He made it home in record time and was surprised to see Karin still awake. Usually she went to bed early but she seemed to be wide awake when he walked in the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Do you smell something?" Karin asked, sniffing the air as she did so.

Ichigo frowned at copied her. "No, not really."

"I've smelt something funny all evening, I just can't figure out what it is or where it's coming from."

Ichigo dropped his bag and went to the kitchen for a beer. "Don't know what to tell ya. I don't smell anything."

"Does dad know you drink like that?"

"Like what? This is the first beer I've had since you got here."

Karin crossed her arms over her chest. "And you're too young to be drinking."

"Oh God, don't start. I work hard, I deserve a treat every now and then."

"I feel sick." Karin suddenly said, her head drooping to her open hands.

Ichigo frowned and started to say something when there was a knock at the door. Frowning at the time he crossed the room and opened it to see his neighbors' son, Toshiro, panting.

"Gas leak. Everyone has to evacuate." He said before running to the next apartment to alert them.

"Shit."

Soon the all of the building's occupants were standing around outside staring up and wondering if their homes where in danger. Ichigo clutched his phone and debated on calling the one person he knew would be more than eager to help him and Karin out that night. It was late, nearing midnight, and they really just needed a place to sleep at that point. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his shivering sister and sighed. Fine, he'd call.

"A little late, dontcha think, Strawberry?" Grimmjow said, though his voice sounded highly amused. This was, after all, the first time Ichigo had called him.

"Yeah, sorry. Uh, there's a gas leak at my place and Karin and I don't really have any place to go."

"So you thought I'd pack my ass over there to get ya?" When Ichigo didn't answer he laughed. "Yeah, I guess you two can stay here. I'll be over in a bit."

* * *

With Karin tucked in bed in the guest room Ichigo sat on the couch and pulled out one of his books. He hadn't had a chance to study yet that evening and hour be damned he had to get some time in. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything, choosing instead to sit on the floor and drag a piece of yarn around for the kittens to chase. At the childish giggle Ichigo looked up sharply to see one kitten perched on Grimmjow's shoulder watching as the other two tumbled dramatically while missing the string at every pass. Ichigo shook his head and returned his attention back to his book, trying to ignore the playful sounds. He managed to stare at the page in front of him for a full five minutes before he gave up and set it down, slouching on the couch and watching the scene before him.

"Ah, ouch. That ain't food, baka." Grimmjow said when one of the more playful kittens bit his big toe.

Ichigo chuckled and Grimmjow turned his attention to him. "Oh, you think that's funny?"

"Yeah, kinda. I never pegged you for the kitten playing type."

"Tch, shows how much you know then." Grimmjow grumbled and stood, picking up all three kittens and placing them in the 'fenced off' area he had set up for them in the living room. They weren't quite potty trained yet and he didn't feel like getting his carpets cleaned. Again. He turned back to Ichigo and frowned. "You look like shit. Go get some sleep."

"I need to study more." Ichigo yawned, his eyes starting to get droopy.

"Baka." Grimmjow grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him to the bedroom, tossing him on the bed and going directly for the buckle on his pants.

"H-hey!"

"Shut up you can't sleep in jeans stupid."

"You mean yer not…."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yer not the only tired one here. What, you think I sit around all day watchin' my phone and waitin' for ya to call? I ain't some stupid chick."

"I know that." Ichigo shot back angrily.

"Then shut up and lay down."

With a sigh Ichigo laid back and let Grimmjow undress him before crawling in beside him and snuggling in to the pillows. Ichigo frowned at the back that was presented to him and rolled over, damned if he would reach out to Grimmjow like his hands were itching to do. He closed his eyes and drifted off. As soon as Grimmjow was sure Ichigo was asleep he rolled over and reached out, pulling him close to his chest. He had actually been trying to honor Ichigo's request of staying away for the week but was finding that easier said than done. After four days he was practically chomping at the bit he had placed in his own mouth. If Ichigo hadn't called him that night he had been more than prepared to seek him out. No matter what. He didn't like the desperation in that thought so attributed it the fact that he hadn't been laid since Saturday. His little Strawberry was spoiling him with great sex. That was all there was to it.

Ichigo mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled Grimmjow's chest, wrapping an already sleep warmed arm around his waist. Yes, Grimmjow was being spoiled by a Strawberry. And he loved it.

* * *

Riding in the car with Shawlong wasn't exactly what Ichigo had planned for that morning but it couldn't be helped. Grimmjow said he had some urgent business to attend to and couldn't drive them himself. Ichigo was dropped off first, even though he felt a bit strange watching Karin being driven off by that man, he trusted Grimmjow enough to know that Karin was in pretty safe hands. He frowned to himself and wandered off to class.

Karin on the other hand was in awe. She had never been in such a fancy car before, let alone had a personal driver to get her anywhere. At the entrance of the school the man in the driver seat turned around and addressed her.

"Boss has instructed me to pick you up from school as well today, so please, wait here after the bell rings."

"Uh, okay. Thanks!" She hoped out of the car and ran to class.

She still wasn't quite sure what the relationship was between Grimmjow and her brother and after this morning she was even less sure of it. Or more sure. She had been coming out of the guest bedroom when she noticed Grimmjow had Ichigo backed up into the wall and they looked to be having a rather intense conversation. One that had her brother blushing crimson. She took two steps back into the room and called out her brother's name before she reentered the living room. The two had no longer been close but the air in the room felt warmer. Something was up, she just wasn't sure what yet.

* * *

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the university two hours later. Last test was finished and all he had to worry about was the practical on Friday. It was way too early to pick up Karin from school so he went back to his apartment to check on things. He was more than surprised to see the yellow tape all over the place and men in jumpsuits wandering around with masks.

"Hey, kid. You can't be here." One of them yelled and trotted over to him.

"I live here."

The man who had yelled at him took off his mask and led Ichigo further away from the building. "Sorry, we haven't found all of the leaks yet so it's not safe to allow anyone back inside. Whoever was taking care of this place wasn't doing that great a job."

"But… I don't have any clothes."

"Sorry, kid. I can't let anyone in. You should get out of here though, the gas is still in the air and it could make you really sick."

Without waiting for a reply the man donned his mask and walked briskly away. Ichigo frowned at the building as he slowly backed up and started to walk away. Now what. As if in answer his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Hey son, it's dad. Yuzu woke up about an hour ago and asked for her teddy bear. She looked so cute, like a little girl again."

"That's great dad! How's she now?"

"Oh good, back to sleep again, but they say that's normal. I haven't the heart to tell her half her head is shaved though."

A big part of Ichigo wanted to giggle at the picture that ran through his head but he managed to hold back. It was a rather serious situation.

"Well, I haven't slept in days and Yuzu's doctor has ordered me to sleep."

"Yeah dad. Get some rest."

As soon as he hung up he dialed Shinji. A groggy voice answered the phone and this time he did laugh.

"Ichigo?"

"What happened, you go partying after work last night?"

Shinji gave a small laugh and groaned. "My plan to console backfired and I got drunk. I don't even know how I got home."

"Baka!"

"Not so loud please."

"Mind if I come over and take a nap? My place is on lockdown because of a gas leak."

Shinji yawned and nodded then remembered he was on the phone and spoke. "Yeah, whatever. Door's unlocked."

* * *

After a nice and very quiet nap Ichigo woke and left the still sleeping Shinji to his own devices. Whatever had really happened the night before he was sure he would find out at work that night. On his way to pick up Karin he let his mind wander to what they were going to do that night. He felt a little awkward asking Grimmjow if they could stay, and this time he wasn't sure for how long. And after last night he was feeling a little unsure of himself. Sure they had woken up in a rather comfortable embrace but not once since Ichigo had gotten there the night before had Grimmjow touched him inappropriately. Even when he had cornered him that morning it was only to sniff him rather animal like and then laugh at his reaction. Just the thought of it had him blushing.

So lost in thought he didn't notice the black BMW waiting outside until Karin came running out and went directly to it.

"Karin!"

"Ichi-nii? Shawlong said Grimmjow told him to pick me up today. Didn't you know?"

"No." Ichigo frowned.

Shawlong stepped out of the driver's side and walked around the car to open the back door for them.

"Boss is aware of the gas problem and has instructed that the two of you go directly back to his condo and wait for him."

"Cool." Karin said, jumping into the back seat and looking out expectantly at her brother. "Well?"

* * *

Karin went directly to the couch and flipped on the TV, very much at home. Ichigo, even though he had been there more often than Karin, felt more than a little awkward about being there. Alone. He snatched the remote away from Karin and turned the TV off.

"Homework first, you know that."

Karin rolled her eyes and pulled out her work with a sigh. Ichigo did the same and sat next to her at the coffee table, the both of them digging in. He wasn't sure how long they were working when he heard the first high pitched mewlings. Karin looked up and smiled, taking this as a great chance for a break. Next thing he knew the kittens had been freed and were crawling all over him. Karin giggled.

"Looks like they like you. Oh, Yuzu would go nuts if she saw these guys."

Ichigo smiled and pulled one of the kittens off his back bringing it around to face him. It was overly fluffy and striped, black and grey with large bluish yellow eyes. It squeaked at him and swatted at his face.

"I wonder if he gave them names yet."

"He's had them for almost a week, I sure hope so." Karin picked up the smallest one, a splotchy calico, and it immediately started purring. "They're so much better off here than where they were. And they're so happy. You can tell he loves them."

Ichigo frowned at the kitten in his hands and scratched it behind it's ears. It wasn't in the mood for cuddling and twisted in his hands, swatting at him once more and latching onto his thumb.

"Ow!"

"Don't yell at my cat."

Karin and Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow walking through the door and immediately start pulling at his tie. He hated those things. He grinned widely at them.

"Hungry?"

* * *

Karin was in bed, Ichigo was on the couch going over his notes for the practical the next day having called Shinji and asking him to cover for him since he didn't have any clothes, and Grimmjow was at his desk going over the few files he had been unable to finish at work. He hated bringing his work home, but he needed to make the deadline the next day. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow typing away and chuckled, bringing Grimmjow's attention to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just never pictured you…," He waved his hand in the air as if that would help him find the words. "Like this."

Grimmjow snorted and looked back at the computer. "You can only make a livin' beatin' people's heads in for so long."

Ichigo frowned and looked away. "Don't say that, it's…."

Grimmjow chuckled. "What's 'a matter Strawberry? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

With a loud sigh Ichigo set down his notes and closed his eyes. Something had been bothering him for a while.

"I have a name ya know."

Grimmjow snorted. "Yeah, so. I don't hear you callin' me by mine."

"I-I do to!"

Grimmjow stopped his typing once more and looked up with a grin. "Tch, bullshit. Only time you ever called me by my name was the first time I fucked that tight little ass of yers. And you couldn't even say it properly with my dick in yer ass."

Ichigo blushed and sputtered a bit before he managed real words. "Shut up! My sister is in the other room."

Grimmjow stood up from his chair and stretched before padding over to the couch where Ichigo was seated, plopping down next to him. Ichigo looked resolutely away and began to fold the edges of his notebook. Now that Grimmjow was close to him he was suddenly very nervous and he didn't understand why. Grimmjow watched the blush spread across Ichigo's cheeks and grinned, leaning forward so that he lips barely touched the soft outer shell of his ear.

"I'll say yers if you say mine." He whispered in a low seductive voice. He was done with keeping his distance tonight.

Ichigo shivered and closed his eyes, saying nothing. Grimmjow nibbled the sensitive spot behind his ear and grinned when Ichigo gasped and gulped.

"F-fine." He whispered, not able to make any more noise than that. He turned to Grimmjow and opened his eyes, taking a deep breath before wetting his lips and opening his mouth. "G-Grimmjow."

He made a deep growling sound in his throat and reached up, cupping the back of Ichigo's neck and letting his fingers thread through the short spiky hair. His gaze was intimidating and penetrating.

"Ichigo." He breathed in a deep heated voice.

Ichigo whined and unconsciously leaned forward, wanting, no needing, to feel more. It was amazing what hearing his name from this man was doing to him. Just before their lips touched he made a feeble attempt to get away.

"I- I have to st-study."

"Mhmm." Grimmjow nodded, his tongue snaking out to flick at the Ichigo's full bottom lip.

"Oh, God."

Trembling, he inclined his head, slanting his lips over Grimmjow's and letting his tongue slide inside that sweet, hot mouth. Grimmjow growled again and reached out his other hand to grip Ichigo's hip, pulling him closer. Ichigo finished the motion by straddling Grimmjow's lap, his hands running up his chest and over his shoulders.

"Wh-why?"

"Are you really gonna talk now?" Grimmjow asked, irritated at being interrupted yet again.

"Why haven't you been touching me?" Ichigo asked, a frown now marring his brow.

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head. "You stupid idiot. You asked me not to."

Ichigo's frown turned to a scowl. "Since when do you ever listen to me?"

"How 'bout you shut the hell up, ne?"

"But…."

Grimmjow moved suddenly, flipping their positions and kneeling on the floor in front of him, reaching for the front of his pants as he did so. Ichigo sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth.

"I… you… shit…."

"Shut up. You talk too much." Grimmjow said as he unzipped Ichigo's pants and pulled his very erect cock free. "Ichigo."

Ichigo whined again and threw back his head as Grimmjow's mouth descended upon him. Grimmjow's head bobbed up and down in his lap, long sucking pulls on the engorged member in his mouth. Ichigo's head tossed back and forth, his vocal appreciations stifled only by the hand clamped firmly over his mouth. His hips bucked when he came violently and Grimmjow pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning at the panting figure before him. Ichigo reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down and locking lips with him, tasting himself on his tongue. Grimmjow groaned and pulled back.

"Bed."

"Yes."

Not bothering to cover himself Ichigo pulled Grimmjow behind him to the bedroom, barely taking the time to shut the door before pushing him against the wall and kissing him again. Grimmjow's skin felt like it would combust at any moment and Ichigo's forceful actions where only making it worse. He pulled away and took a small step back.

Ichigo blinked at him and frowned. "Don't stop." He whined. It was becoming quite the theme for him that evening.

Grimmjow grinned. "Oh, I have no intention of stopping."

He reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, Ichigo copying him as soon as he realized what was going on. He barely gave Grimmjow enough time to drop his pants before pushing him back on the bed and landing on him with an 'umph'. Grimmjow chuckled and cupped the sides of Ichigo's face, pulling him close for a slow deep kiss. He needed to slow this kid down before things ended too soon. It seemed to work for a bit, Ichigo's breathing evening out a little as he melted in Grimmjow's arms. He reached back and blindly searched for the bottle of lube in his night stand drawer and was a bit surprised when Ichigo sat up and knocked his hands away, grabbing the small bottle out of the drawer himself and popping the cap. He poured a generous amount in his hand and reached behind him, slipping a single finger inside himself. Grimmjow bit his lip as he watched Ichigo's eyes roll back and he propped himself up on his elbows. Ichigo arched his back and leaned forward, reaching out with his other hand and curling it around the back of Grimmjow's neck. When their lips met they groaned simultaneously and Grimmjow couldn't help but buck his hips just a little.

In one fluid motion Ichigo pulled away and lowered his body, his mouth hovering over Grimmjow's proud cock. His tongue flicked out and caught a pearl of precum just as he slipped a second finger inside himself. He let out a soft mewling sound as he slowly engulfed the thick member and worked his tongue and throat as if he had been doing this his whole life. When Grimmjow caught his breath he spoke.

"God, you are so fuckin' hot."

Ichigo, in one of his rare moments of complete confidence, looked up at him with his entire cock in his mouth and winked before sucking hard and pulling all the way back letting it slip from his lips. His bit his lip and smiled before his head fell back and he let out a deep throated moan. Grimmjow couldn't hold back anymore and pulled Ichigo close, smashing their lips together as he rolled him over and pulled his hand away.

"My turn." He growled and lifted one of Ichigo's legs, slinging it over his shoulder and leaving the other on the bed.

In one smooth motion he was buried deep inside that tight heat and stilled, letting Ichigo's body settle around him. Hugging the leg that was draped over his shoulder he began to move, pistoning slowly in and out at first until Ichigo made a sound that had his eyes rolling and his hips snapping forward. Ichigo cried out and threw his head back, gripping tightly at the sheets. Grimmjow dropped his leg and pulled him to a sitting position, straddling his hips and Ichigo kept the movement going by undulating his hips bringing his stripping experience to the forefront. Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck he nipped at the open mouth in front of him and whispered a quiet, breathy name.

"Grimmjow."

"Ichigo." Grimmjow moaned back as his fingers dug into the soft round flesh of Ichigo's ass.

He lowered his mouth to Ichigo's neck, sinking his teeth in the thick muscle and crying out when Ichigo clenched around him. It was enough to send him over he edge, his cock pulsing and releasing as Ichigo ground into him. They continued to move, a slow languid motion as they explored each other's mouths with tongues, and bodies with hands. Ichigo pulled away only to hug Grimmjow tightly and bury his face in his neck as he tried desperately to control his breathing.

"Thank you." He whispered, his words muffled just a bit as his body began to tremble.

Grimmjow chuckled and hugged him back. "Baka."

* * *

Karin lay in bed and listened to the renewed silence. She had gotten up a bit ago for a glass of water and been surprised to see her brother seated on the couch very close to Grimmjow. What surprised her even more was when they turned towards each other and locked lips, her brother crawling into Grimmjow's lap. Eyes wide and water forgotten, Karin turned around and went back to her room. She knew that something was weird between the two, but that?! She hadn't been expecting quiet that. When the first sounds of passion seeped under her door and through the walls she closed her eyes and covered her head with her pillow. Oh, this was so not cool. It seemed to go on for hours; the panting, the moaning, the rhythmic squeak of bed springs pushed beyond their limits, before finally the blessed silence. There was no mistaking what had just happened, even to someone who had never before heard anything like it. Rolling over on her side and staring at the wall in front of her she willed herself to stop thinking about it. A fruitless venture if ever there was one.

* * *

A/N Mwahahahahahahahha *ahem* Sorry, that just kinda slipped out. I have no idea why...*innocent look* So I was so keyed up to have this finished yesterday until I found out that someone was trying to pass off SBB AND Sleepless as their own stories. Needless to say I got a bit distracted for a while, but it all worked out. I have new fans on the site this was being done at (Technically they were already mine they just didn't know it yet) and I still managed to finish this chapter that has been trying to jump out for about three chapters now. Trying not to let it come to early *ah, naughty humor, hehe* I held it back. And now it's here! Yayness. ;p And now I ask a favor of you all. I wanna name the kitties! I just can't decide on names. I have it narrowed down to eight and would love it if you guys could pick three and let me know. Pulease???

Here they are along with crappy meanings I got off some website :D:

Aiko- little love, Cho- butterfly, Hana- flower; blossom, Hoshi- star, Kimi- she who is without equal, Leiko- arrogant, Ran- water lily, Yoshiko- good child.

Thanks for your help Duckies!!

Penny;D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Ichigo lay in bed, recovering his finer motor skills slowly but still enjoying the languid feel of his body. Grimmjow stood by the window, cigarette dangling from his lips and a thoughtful frown marring his brow. Things were progressing a little quickly with the boy's sister; perfect surgery, CT scan showing they had scraped out every last bit of tumor. Soon they would find out if or how much physical therapy she would need. Then what? It was a little bit selfish of him to be thinking like that, he knew, but he didn't know the girl other than she was the link holding the Strawberry to him. Ever since the girl had left he had been trying not to think about what would happen when that link broke. He sure as hell didn't want to let go, not after all the trouble he took to get him, but Ichigo's thoughts on this were a different matter. He seemed more than pleased with the situation now, but how much would that change when Grimmjow's money was no longer needed?

His thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched meow and tiny scratching at his door. With a smirk he flicked the rest of his cigarette out the window and headed for the door.

"Put some pants on." A tired voice called out from the bed as Ichigo sat up.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked, stopping to cock a hip and frown at the dark form on the bed.

Another shrill meow shattered what silence there was and Ichigo pushed off the bed to find his clothes.

"Because what if my sister gets up?"

Grimmjow laughed. "If she heard that loud mouth of yers she's probably too scared or embarrassed to now."

Ichigo stopped in the middle of pulling up his jockey's. "N-no way." He breathed. No she couldn't have heard him. He had been quiet; hadn't he? He tried to remember but blushed when all he could think of was the blinding pleasure he had barely recovered from.

Grimmjow laughed as if he had read his thoughts and Ichigo groaned. This sucked! As he reluctantly pushed his leg into the other hole of his underwear a smooth piece of cloth hit him in the face.

"Wear that." Grimmjow flicked on the light to show he was already wearing a pair of pale blue silk pajama pants. Ichigo looked at what was in his hand and blushed.

"These are yours."

Grimmjow stopped with his hand on the door knob and turned back to face him. "So? Those'll be a bit more comfortable than puttin' yer tight ass jeans back on won't they?"

Ichigo bit his lip and rubbed his thumb over the black silk. "Yeah."

"So shut the hell up or get back in bed and wait for me." Grimmjow grinned at the thought. "Yeah, you do that and we'll go for round two." He let go of the handle and took a step closer to him.

"No, I should get a bit more studying in before tomorrow. It's still kinda early." Ichigo mumbled as he pulled on the pants.

Grimmjow shrugged, a little more energized now that he had teased Ichigo, and opened the door, scooping up the kitten and rubbing its nose to his.

"Were ya jealous?" He asked it in a quiet tone. "Too bad, Strawberries come first, Leiko." The kitten meowed and swatted at him, twisting its body and trying to escape.

After setting the kitten down and checking on the other two, both curled up sleeping in their play area, he turned off his laptop, having neglected that in favor of Ichigo earlier, and turned just in time to see Ichigo plop on the couch and lay down, opening his notebook. Grimmjow grinned and walked purposely to the couch, kneeing Ichigo in the head.

"What the hell?" Ichigo whined and scowled up at him.

"Move, that's where I like to sit."

"But I got here first! And I like to lay down when I study. Can't you go sit in the chair?"

"Tch, no. This is my house, I'll sit where I want. Scoot the fuck over."

Frowning at the logic, Ichigo sat up and then immediately back down as soon as Grimmjow was seated, pillowing his head in Grimmjow's lap. With a look that was both surprised and curious he looked down at the messy orange hair and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

Ichigo sighed. "You wanna sit where I'm laying, right? Neither one of us wants to give up our spots. This is the only way to shut you up and still get my way." Ichigo looked up into the sapphire eyes and cocked a brow of his own. "Ne?"

Grimmjow threw back his head and laughed as quietly as he could. "Study then." He picked up the remote and settled in to a good movie.

Ichigo gave his notes a small smile and made himself comfortable all the while thinking that this was a little too comfortable.

* * *

"Ah shit. I don't have any clean clothes." Ichigo complained after his shower the following morning.

"Sucks for you." Grimmjow muttered as he preened in the mirror. It took a bit of work to get his hair just the right way.

"If I go to school wearing the same thing everyone is gonna think I didn't go home last night." He continued.

"You didn't, idiot."

"Not the point." Ichigo sighed, pulling his sweater over his head and sniffing at it. At least it didn't smell.

Karin was at the small table in the surprisingly large kitchen eating a bowl of cereal when Ichigo came out of the bedroom. He faltered in his tracks and blushed before looking away quickly to find the rest of his things. Karin sighed and tried to ignore him, happy that he at least seemed embarrassed. As Ichigo reached for his bag something spit and scratched his hand. Surprised he pulled back and looked down at the small kitten sitting in the middle of the bag. It cocked its head and hissed, ears back flat against its head. Ichigo reached out once more only to have it spit and hiss at him again.

"That's my bag." He said stupidly at it as he continued to stare in disbelief.

"The hell 're ya babbling about now?" Grimmjow asked as he grabbed a banana off the counter.

"Your cat… I can't get my bag."

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head before looking at him with a grin. "What's 'a matter, afraid the tiny kitten might hurt you?"

"You better just hope he hasn't marked his territory yet." Karin chimed in.

He frowned and looked down at the stripped kitten. "No way." Ichigo managed to pull the bag from beneath the kitten and lifted it gingerly to sniff at it. "I don't smell anything." He said with a sigh.

"Is it wet?" Karin asked before taking the last bite of cereal.

Ichigo curled his lip and ran his free hand across the front of it, grimacing when he felt the wet patch. "This sucks!"

Karin smirked at her empty bowl and stood to rinse it. "Well, shouldn't we get going?"

Grimmjow grinned and reached for his keys. Ichigo pouted the whole way to the university, still grumbling when the car came to a stop and he stepped out. As soon as Grimmjow pulled away from the curb he grinned at the road ahead.

"So, how'd ya do it?" He asked Karin.

Pulling her attention away from the window she stared ahead, a tiny smile gracing her features. "Just a little warm water. The kitten backpack takeover was just a bonus."

Grimmjow threw back his head and laughed. He liked this kid.

* * *

"Through the weekend? Are you serious? Man." Ichigo sighed as one of the workmen at his apartment building walked away.

Apparently there were more problems than just the one leak and a large section of piping had to be dug up and replaced.

"But I need things that are in there!" He shouted but the man either didn't hear or didn't bother to acknowledge him. "Fuck."

"So how did the dead body thing go?"

Ichigo jumped and barely controlled a very unmanly scream, spinning around to find a very amused Shinji.

"You scared the shit out of me."

Shinji laughed and smiled. "Let's go to lunch. Yer shift coughed up a ton."

As they walked Ichigo thanked Shinji for covering for him the night before.

"It's no problem really. I got ta hang out with Shuuhei a bit backstage and luckily I didn't do anythin' stupid while we were hangin' out the night before."

"That's good." Ichigo chuckled.

"And guess what? Oh, you'll never guess anyway. Renji talked to me yesterday."

"Wow, actual words this time." Ichigo said sarcastically but Shinji smiled nonetheless. "So which ex are you going for?"

Shinji sighed and opened the door to the ramen house. "I don't know yet. They're both so fuckin' hot."

As they took their seats the smell of the food reached Ichigo's nostrils, making him instantly queasy.

"So how did the dead body thing go?" Shinji asked again just as a young woman asked to take their order. "Oh, uh, I'll have some tan tan men."

"Tea." Ichigo muttered, looking a little green.

Shinji laughed. "That bad huh?"

"Not really, it's just this girl threw up right next to me and I've been nauseous ever since."

"Nice." Shinji grinned. "So did it smell?"

It was on the tip of Ichigo's tongue to say, "The body or the vomit?" But when his stomach rolled at the thought he said instead, "You're disgusting. Can we talk about something else please?"

"Oh, I know. When is Karin leavin'?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

Shinji stood up from the table and smacked Ichigo in the forehead. "Baka! We always go out to celebrate after ya finish big tests."

Ichigo smiled as Shinji retook his seat. "Oh yeah."

A bowl of food was set before Shinji and a cup of tea before Ichigo. Shinji grabbed his chopsticks and clicked them together playfully. "So what're we gonna do, Ichi?"

* * *

Karin tucked her feet under her on the couch and flipped on the sports channel, American baseball appearing on the screen. He hadn't been very surprised when he had shown up at Karin's school and seen the black BMW waiting. Apparently Grimmjow already knew about the continued construction. Since both Karin and Ichigo had the following week off from classes neither one of them had anything to do other than sit and watch TV. The weather had been nice earlier in the day but it was now pouring and very windy outside. Ichigo had told his father that he would like to go see Yuzu but Isshin Kurosaki told his son to stay home. As far as he knew he needed the extra money he would get from being able to work more hours while away from school and Ichigo didn't know how to explain he really didn't need it without exposing himself.

So there he was sitting in a quiet condo with his little sister, the both of them avoiding eye contact. Ichigo had known the instant he had seen her that morning that she had heard them last night. Just thinking of it made his face go scarlet and his stomach turn. He didn't know if he should be happy or scared that she hadn't said anything to him yet about it. He let the kittens out of their enclosure and picked up the smallest one, a tiny short haired black one, and scratched its ears. It purred and licked his hand.

"I think I like you best." Ichigo whispered and cuddled it to his chest.

He wasn't sure how long he was on the floor playing with the kittens when a tired looking Grimmjow stepped in the door, but when he looked up he had to force the smile back that wanted to leap to his face. Grimmjow tossed his briefcase on his desk by the window and ripped his tie off.

"Thank God it's the fuckin' weekend." He said, throwing the offending object on his chair and going to the kitchen. "I ordered food, it'll be here soon. Sorry, but I'm too tired to go out or make anything."

"Thanks." Karin said from the couch before returning her attention back to the game that was playing.

As Grimmjow popped open a beer and chugged it the fluffy grey stripped kitten clawed its way up the side of the couch and began to play with Karin's sock clad foot. She picked him up and smiled.

"That's not a toy, Leiko."

"It has a name?" Ichigo asked out loud and Karin snorted.

"Of course."

"How did you know?"

Karin set down the Leiko and sighed. "Grimm told me this morning when I asked."

"Grimm?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"This one is Leiko. He's a boy. The calico one is Kimi, she's a girl. And the black one is Aiko, also a girl."

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow and frowned. "Grimm?"

Karin huffed out a breath and returned her attention again to the TV. Her brother was an idiot sometimes. As soon as the food arrived Grimmjow sat at his place on the couch, Karin automatically scooting out of the way, and Ichigo sat on the floor at the end of the coffee table furthest from his sister. He still couldn't look at her in the eyes. Halfway through their near silent meal Karin spoke up, surprising them all.

"So how long have you guys been sleeping together." She asked in an even tone.

Grimmjow threw back his head and laughed manically, one hand going to his stomach and the other to his forehead. Ichigo chocked on the mouthful of noodles he had just taken and he began to cough loudly. Karin continued to eat, ignoring the noise and waiting for one of them to answer her.

"Stop laughing!" Ichigo managed when he caught his breath enough to speak.

"I can't." Grimmjow wheezed, almost completely out of breath. "Too funny." He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and giggled when he saw the look on Ichigo's face. It was a mixture of shame, anger, horror and amusement and it only made him want to laugh harder.

Karin looked at her brother for the first time since that morning, her face blank. "Well, Ichi-nii. I asked you a question."

"That's none of your business!" He said, standing up and pointing at her.

Karin stood up as well. "I think after hearing my big brother having sex with a man all night long I should get some sort of explanation!"

Ichigo threw his hands over his ear. "Shut up! Oh, my God. This sucks."

"Stop saying it sucks." Grimmjow snorted as he looked up at the siblings. They were a lot alike in many ways.

"I don't have to tell you a thing. You… you can't make me."

Karin rolled her eyes at the childish tone in Ichigo's voice. "So is this the 'girl' that tried to bite yer neck off a while back?"

Grimmjow nodded. He didn't like being left out of the conversation even though it was very entertaining. "Yeah, Strawberry. Tell yer sis all about us."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo half turned and pointed his finger in Grimmjow's face.

"So are you gay, Ichi-nii?"

"No!"

Grimmjow laughed again and stood up. "I need another beer. This is too good."

"Then why are you having se…."

"Stop saying that!" Ichigo covered his face with his hands and tried to slow his breathing. This was working up to being one of the worst days he had had since he met Grimmjow.

When his hands fell away his face was beet red and he didn't look up fro the ground. "Look I'm sorry about last night, can we just drop this for now?"

Karin sighed and crossed her arms. "You could have told me earlier that you were dating a guy instead of making me believe you were seeing a girl. It's really no big deal as long as you're happy." Karin muttered the last part, suddenly embarrassed with what she was saying.

"Sorry." Ichigo mumbled back, mortified to be having this conversation with his little sister.

"Aw, that's it?" Grimmjow grinned, earning him both sets of eyes. "So does this mean I can kiss ya in front of yer sister now?"

Ichigo groaned and left the room and Karin tried not to smile through her blush as Grimmjow laughed again and looked over at her.

"He so fuckin' easy to tease, ain't he?"

She nodded and looked away. "I think I'll go to bed early. I have a long day tomorrow."

After thanking Grimmjow for dinner she ran off to the guest bedroom and shut the door with a soft click, glad that the room boasted a private TV so she could finish the game in private. Grimmjow sighed and took another drink of his beer before setting off to find where Ichigo had hidden himself.

"You locked yerself in the bathroom? What a girl." Grimmjow said loudly as he tested the bathroom door.

"Shut up, I didn't lock myself in here. I'm busy." Ichigo growled as he pushed away from the sink and turned on the tap to try and disguise the fact that he was far from busy.

"Bullshit." Grimmjow chuckled and reached for the key above the door.

"I need to take a shower after wearing these dirty clothes all day." He tried again, finally coming up with a reasonable excuse.

The door flew open and Grimmjow grinned at him. "So yer gettin' naked."

"Get out!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not letting you touch me tonight. What if Karin hears again?"

"So, she already knows that we fuck."

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That's not the point."

Grimmjow sighed and held out his hand. "Gimmie yer clothes and I'll throw them in the wash."

Ichigo scowled at him before slowly pulling his sweater over his head. By the time the fabric had pulled back over his eyes and he could see again Grimmjow was in his face, pulling him forward for a light kiss on his lips. Ichigo pulled back and almost fell. Grimmjow just grinned and shook his head as he waited for the rest of Ichigo's clothes.

As soon as he was out of the shower and dressed once more in a pair of Grimmjow's pajama pants, he sat on the couch and frowned at the TV.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." He said quietly and Grimmjow turned to him.

"The fuck you are."

"I'm serious. I don't want… you know."

Grimmjow smirked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't care if I have to drag ya back in there, yer sleepin' in the bed with me."

"But…."

"Shut up or I'll fuck ya right here." Grimmjow leaned forward and licked Ichigo's ear lobe. "And make ya scream like a girl."

Ichigo blushed and shivered before he remembered to pushed Grimmjow away. Grimmjow just laughed and returned his attention to the TV, flipping through the channels to see if anything good was on.

By the time they made it back to the bedroom, Grimmjow literally dragging Ichigo behind him, it was almost midnight. Grimmjow tossed Ichigo on the bed and crawled up with him, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. Ichigo stilled at the action and looked up into dark blue eyes.

"Just go to sleep, idiot."

Ichigo frowned and titled his head down so that the only thing he could see that the wide expanse of chest in front of him.

"It might make things difficult if she tells anyone." Ichigo said in a quiet voice.

"You really think she's gonna go blabbin' that to anyone?" Ichigo blushed and shook his head. "Then quit worrying about it."

Grimmjow hooked a finger under Ichigo's chin and lifted his head, letting his lips brush lightly over his. Ichigo sighed and licked his own lips, his tongue ghosting over Grimmjow's upper one. One of Ichigo's arms wrapped around his waist and Grimmjow growled.

"Yer treddin' on shaky ground, Strawberry."

Ichigo rubbed his lips over Grimmjow's and sighed. Wasn't he just complaining about not doing anything that night? Being this close to Grimmjow was staring to turn him into a sex fiend. It was like Grimmjow's scent was a narcotic and anytime he smelled it his body would melt for him.

"I gotta sleep on the couch." Ichigo said as he nuzzled Grimmjow's mouth.

"I dare ya to try." Grimmjow growled and let a hand trail down Ichigo's chest, rubbing over a sensitive nipple.

"Ah, shit. Stop."

"Just shut up."

Ichigo shook his head and pulled away, placing his hands in the middle of Grimmjow's chest and pushing. Grimmjow let out a growl of frustration and sighed, glaring at him when he finally opened his eyes.

"Cock tease."

* * *

Karin's plane left at one thirty the next afternoon. They left the condo early to take her back to the house so that she could pack, Grimmjow feeling very uncomfortable in the nice and neat suburban Kurosaki home. It felt and looked like a family lived there and it made him feel very out of place. Luckily she wasn't the kind of girl who took hours to get ready and they were able to get to the airport in a reasonable amount of time. Before the plane started to board passengers their father called to wish her a safe trip and promise that he would be waiting when she got off. Karin turned to her brother and sighed before wrapping her arms around his waist in a swift hug.

"See ya, Ichi-nii."

"Have a safe trip, Karin."

She turned to Grimmjow and smiled. "Thanks. It was nice meeting you." She paused and bit her lip, blushing ever so slightly. "Take care of Ichi-nii." She mumbled before running off to stand in line with the other passengers.

Ichigo sighed as he watched her board the plane and waited for it to take off. This was Karin's first time on a plane and he wished he could have gone to be there for her in case she got scared. Grimmjow clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Geez, it's just a plane ride. She'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know."

Together they watched the plane take off before they turned around and left the airport, returning to the car. When they stopped at the train station Ichigo frowned again.

"What are we doing here?" He asked as he followed Grimmjow to the ticket booth.

"Gotta go somewhere." He turned around and grinned. "We'll be back soon."

Ichigo should have known better than to get on the train after that smile but he did it anyway and soon found himself well on his way to Osaka. He had never been much of a lover of surprises and he made it very known that he was upset about this little trip.

"I don't even have any clothes."

"So, I'll getcha some. Shut up and enjoy it, baka." Grimmjow said as he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. The Strawberry was throwing a fit and even though it was starting to irritate him it was still cute. He smirked at his own thoughts and Ichigo stopped.

"What is that look for?"

"If I tell ya yer cute when you throw fits will ya shut up?"

Ichigo blushed and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. Cute indeed! By the time they got the hotel, one that Grimmjow had already reserved a room in Ichigo noticed with irritation, they hadn't spoken to each other in an hour. Grimmjow was still amused by the situation, it was so easy to get the boy to do what he was told. As soon as they got in the room Ichigo turned to him and scowled.

"I had plans tonight ya know."

"Oh, yeah? So?"

"What do you mean so?"

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the front of his shirt and pulled him close, crushing their lips together and biting harshly at them. Ichigo mewled and started to melt into before pushing him away.

"Damn it. You can't just do whatever you want with me."

"Yes I can." Grimmjow muttered as he nibbled his way across Ichigo's jaw to his ear.

"Shit." Ichigo whispered. "I gotta at least call Shinji."

Grimmjow frowned and pulled away at the blondes' name. Ichigo sighed and reached for his phone pressing his speed dial for Shinji. He answered after two rings.

"Ichi? What's up?"

"I've been kidnapped." Grimmjow laughed and Shinji frowned on the other end of the line.

"What?"

"I can't make it out to celebrate tonight, I'm in Osaka. I'm really sorry, I had no idea he had this planned."

Shinji glared at the floor not having to guess who he was. "How long're ya gonna be gone?" He asked in a careful voice.

Ichigo covered the phone and asked Grimmjow.

"As long as I want."

"Asshole, I've got work Monday."

Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ichigo close once more, kissing the spot behind his ear. Ichigo bit his lip and uncovered the phone.

"I'll be back in time for work Monday." He said, his voice wavering just a little.

"Are ya sure?"

Just before Ichigo could answer Grimmjow cupped the front of his pants and Ichigo's voice froze in his throat. Grimmjow licked Ichigo's hot spot and blew teasingly on the wet skin. Ichigo moaned quietly and bit his lip again. Grimmjow plucked the phone from Ichigo's grasp and held it up to his own ear.

"Ichi? Are you okay?" Shinji asked after having received no answer to his earlier question.

"The Strawberry is busy right now. You can play with him Monday." His hand rubbed sensuously against Ichigo's growing erection and Grimmjow gave a satisfied grin when Ichigo's head fell back and a groan tore from his throat loud enough for him to feel the vibration in the chest pressed against his. Now that one the little blond friend had definitely heard. Grimmjow licked Ichigo's neck before holding the phone up once more.

"Bye." He flipped the phone closed with a satisfying snap.

"You're an asshole." Ichigo breathed even as he reached up and twined his fingers in Grimmjow's hair.

Grimmjow refused to answer with words, instead using his teeth on the sensitive skin of Ichigo's neck. He reached under the hem of his sweater and pulled it slowly over his head, only taking his mouth away long enough to take it completely off. One hand reached up to toy with one of the pert nipples and the other returned to the front of his jeans, massaging and kneading the prominent bulge. Ichigo pulled at the hair his fingers were tangled in until he was able to lock lips once more with the older man. Their tongues tangled indolently as Ichigo's hands lowered to work the buttons of Grimmjow's shirt, pulling it from his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground as he did so. If he had been able to think properly he would have wondered at the ease with which his irritation from earlier had been quelled. As it was his mind was focused only on the difficult task of pulling someone else's clothing off with eyes closed and mouth occupied. He gave a pleased grin when he felt the fabric of Grimmjow's slacks fall from his fingertips and pool on the floor.

Grimmjow unzipped Ichigo's jeans but had a bit more trouble sliding them off because of how tight they were. He growled and bit his shoulder.

"Ah-ahha." Ichigo whimpered, wiggling his hips to help get the article of clothing off.

Grimmjow backed them into the bed and sat, pulling Ichigo onto his lap so that he straddled his thighs. They kissed and fondled one another, their breathing coming in short, panting gasps and their skin lighting on fire. Grimmjow rolled them over so that he was on top, gripping the hem of Ichigo's jockeys and pulling as he did so. Ichigo, ever helpful in this kind of situation, lifted his hips to make the removal easier for Grimmjow. Ichigo wasn't aware of Grimmjow removing his own last article of clothing but his breath hitched when their bare bodies touched. Arching his back a little he groaned when the heat of the body above him disappeared. Opening eyes he hadn't realized were closed he sat up and watched Grimmjow retrieve something from his pants pocket. With a grin he brandished a small bottle of lube, making Ichigo blush ever so slightly.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as Grimmjow straddled him.

He received a grin but nothing else as Grimmjow set aside the lube for later. When those hot lips were back on his neck Grimmjow finally spoke.

"I thought you deserved a bit of a break after all that's happened lately." He said in a low voice, not able to look Ichigo in the face when he said it.

He cupped Ichigo's balls and caressed them, nibbling at his collar bone as he did so. Ichigo was speechless, deciding that instead of answering, something he wouldn't have been capable of even if there weren't a mouth and a skilled pair of hands driving him out of his mind, he would just show his appreciation. Spreading his legs and hooking one of them over Grimmjow's he pulled him so that they were looking each other in the eyes.

"Fuck me." He breathed before smiling sheepishly and adding, "Please."

Grimmjow groaned and reached for the lube. They could make love later, his Strawberry wanted to be fucked, so fucked he shall be. Barely taking the time to prepare him and only pulling away because Ichigo's hand pulled at his as he whimpered out, "Just put it in me." in a sex rough voice. Sliding inside that tight warm heat Grimmjow moved, deep thorough strokes, pulling almost all the way out before diving back in to the hilt. Ichigo bucked his hips, silently begging for Grimmjow to speed things up and Grimmjow complied, picking up the pace until they were both panting and moaning their pleasure. Ichigo came first, his cock largely untouched save for the brushing of their bellies and Grimmjow followed shortly after, rolling to the side and pulling Ichigo close as they caught their breath. Ichigo sighed contentedly and smiled before opening his eyes and looking into the large blue ones in front of him.

"I'm hungry." He whispered in a sleepy voice and Grimmjow chuckled.

"How 'bout room service?"

"Mhmm." Ichigo murmured, snuggling close to Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow chuckled and stroked Ichigo's back, before either of them knew it they were sound asleep.

* * *

A/N I just realized how much freakin' dialogue is in this chapter. A lot :D Hopefully yer not too upset that the smut was short this time, there will be more don't worry, I just figured since this one was getting a little long that I'd make this a bit clipped there. Besides a lot happened in this chapter. SO, that said, thank you all so much for voting on the kitten names. You picked two of my favs so it made me happy ;P And THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the wonderful reviews! Over 200 already, wow! Sorry to anyone I wasn't able to reply to, I will try and get to you all next time ^^; ALSO, you all need to go to my profile page and click the link I have set up there for a wonderful drawing inspired by this story. It's freakin' awesome (thanks again Storm!!) I think that's it... Hope you enjoyed it :D:D ~Penny~

(For some strange reason I'm not receiving any alerts that anyone has reviewed, but I see that some of you have*thank you*. FF is all screwed up today. So if I don't get back to you soon blame FF ;p I must get the sleep so I'll just check it tomorrow.*Zzzzz*)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

After a quick power nap they were up, pulling their haphazardly discarded clothes on and enjoying the silence. Grimmjow reached for his wallet and tossed a small piece of plastic at Ichigo. It hit him in the head and he frowned at it as he picked it up.

"What the hell is this for? Why did you throw it at me?" He asked, buttoning his pants with one hand.

"Go get yerself a couple outfits. I have some phone calls to make." Grimmjow said, only bothering to pull his slacks over his hips and button them, neglecting the zipper completely.

Ichigo shook his head and handed the card back. "I'm sorry, I can't accept this."

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at him and refused the card. "Didn't I say I'd buy ya some clothes when we got here? Just do it or you'll be wearin' those dirty clothes till we get back to Tokyo."

Ichigo scowled at the man in front of him. "I have my own money…."

Grimmjow tossed a slipper at him. "Shut the fuck up and accept it, Strawberry."

Ichigo glared at the return of his "pet" name. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard the other times he had used it recently, but it still kind of pissed him off. He stubbornly set the card on the edge of the bed and stepped away from it, pulling the rest of his clothes back on.

"Think of it this way. If you don't use that card, I'll just find out how much you spent and stick the money in yer account later."

Ichigo tossed a haughty look over his shoulder. "And I'll just transfer that money to Yuzu's trust like I've been doing with all the other money you left in there. Thanks, but I can buy a couple outfits myself."

Ichigo grabbed his coat and slung it over his shoulder, exiting to room with a pair of sapphire eyes trying to bore a hole in his back. So much for a romantic weekend, Ichigo thought later as he wandered the streets of a city he was far from familiar with. Not that he had expected that much from Grimmjow, but after saying what he had about Ichigo needing a break, he had started to think that this was going to be about just the two of them. He almost laughed out loud at that before scowling at the display in the store he was passing. He should have known better. It was stupid to think any other way. All Ichigo was, was a fun toy for Grimmjow. As soon as he got tired of him he'd surely kick him aside for the next one. When the thought crossed his mind his scowl darkened and he stepped in the store to finish up his shopping.

* * *

Meanwhile Grimmjow barked out orders into his cell phone. The trip hadn't really been planned as a getaway per se, but more of a hide out for a couple days until things back home settled down a bit. Apparently his little run in with the drug dealer a few weeks back had turned into something far more complicated. In short, the man, who had apparently not learned his lesson with the punishment he had received, was out to kill him and had been very vocal about it. Though once any of Grimmjow's men had finally heard about it the man had seemingly vanished off the face of the earth. If it hadn't been for his boss pointing out, albeit with a smile on his face, that Ichigo could possibly be in danger as well he would have stayed and faced the matter head on.

"What would you do, Grimmjow, if in his place?" His boss, Sosuke Aizen, asked in a relaxed tone, his head resting on his bent fist.

Grimmjow grinned. "Depends on how much I hated him." Aizen waited for him to continue. "But I'd have jumped right in and killed him already. Gotta get rid of vermin quick, ya know."

Aizen nodded, a small smile still on his lips. "I would go after something that belonged to him first. Something that held significant value for him perhaps. Or someone."

Aizen hadn't said anything else and dismissed him shortly thereafter, their meeting regarding business far from over. He didn't like the fact that he had run and really didn't like the fact that he had done it because of any feelings for another person. He had always been alone; caring for another was foreign territory for him.

"Tell me something good, Shawlong."

"I wish I had good news to tell, Boss. We haven't found anything, it's like he actually disappeared."

"Don't give me that bullshit. People can't disappear. This isn't some fuckin' manga where everyone has _special powers_. Find the asshole. I can't stay away for very long."

"I understand, Boss. I will do my best."

He hung up the phone and barely resisted the urge to throw it. There was one person he could use, someone that had a special knack for hunting people down, but he hadn't spoken with that person in almost three years. He didn't even know if he was still in the area because he tended to move around a lot. When one hunted down others for various, most time lethal, reasons it was a good idea if one didn't exist in one place for too long. Especially when you looked like he did. He looked down at his phone and realized that even if he did want to seek him out technology wasn't going to make it easy. He'd have to get out there and look himself.

"So much for vacation time." He grumbled and looked at the clock, realizing for the first time how late it was getting.

Ichigo wasn't back yet and he was starting to regret making him go out by himself. Who was to say he wasn't followed out here. It would be the perfect time to get at him while he was alone and away from anyone that could help him. With a dark scowl at both the thought and the feelings the thought provoked he began to dial Ichigo's cell number when there was a knock at the door.

"Ah shit, he didn't leave did he?" Ichigo grumbled as he tried the door and knocked once again.

Grimmjow hadn't realized he had locked the door and walked to it quickly, surprising Ichigo mid knock when he knuckles met nothing but air. He walked in the room, suddenly feeling awkward, and slipped out of his shoes, setting his bags down and glancing over his shoulder at Grimmjow.

"So why did you kick me out of the room?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it even though it irked him once he figured out why he was shopping alone.

"I told you I had phone calls to make. Work stuff, don't worry about it."

Ichigo frowned and sat on the small couch in the sitting area of the hotel room. Grimmjow sure had a thing for staying in posh hotels.

"You came all the way out here for work? Then why did you drag me along?"

Grimmjow grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Aw, what's 'a matter Strawberry, ya jealous of my job?"

Ichigo sighed and decided it was best not to answer that. "Whatever. What happened to calling me by my first name?"

Grimmjow chuckled and crossed the room to stand in front of him. "Yer name's too sexy to be outside the bedroom. Ichigo."

Ichigo blushed and looked away making Grimmjow grin.

"Go take a shower and change. We'll go get something to eat."

"I kinda already ate. I said I was hungry before I passed out but by the time I got out there, there was this ramen stand and…." He closed his eyes and a small smile spread across his face. "It was fuckin' delicious."

Grimmjow laughed. "Alright, ya wanna do anything else?"

Ichigo pursed his lips and looked away. There was something he wanted to do, but it was too weird to do with Grimmjow. Too much like their dinner date a couple weeks ago and with all the negative emotions that had just been floating around in his head he wasn't sure if that was such a good idea.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, watching Ichigo's face.

"Nothing. Whatever."

Grimmjow sighed. "Quit actin' like a fuckin' girl and tell me what you want. I hate playin' games." He muttered the last part.

Ichigo sighed. "Well, there's this movie out…." He trailed off and blushed. Oh God, he_ was_ acting like a girl!

"So ya want me to take ya to a movie, huh?" Grimmjow teased, sitting on the couch next to Ichigo and leaning close to him.

"I didn't say that." Ichigo defended, refusing to meet Grimmjow's eyes.

Grimmjow scooted closer and pressed his lips to the back of his neck. Ichigo shivered and closed his eyes. Why did every time Grimmjow touched him make him want to melt into him?

"Or we could just stay here and… enjoy ourselves." His voice had dropped several octaves and his breath was tickling the fine hairs on Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo cleared his throat and stood up quickly. "I'll go take a shower and change. We can go see that movie I guess."

As he grabbed his bag and nearly ran out of the room Grimmjow chuckled and slung his arms over the back of the couch. His little Strawberry was turning him into some kind of sex crazed teenager. He couldn't say he didn't like it either.

* * *

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a gay sense of style?" Grimmjow asked as they walked back from the theater later that evening.

"God, why does everyone say that? I do not."

"Yes you do. Maybe a trendy emo-gay style, but still gay."

Ichigo stopped and cocked a hip. "How is this emo-gay?" He asked, pointing out his outfit and looking at Grimmjow expectantly.

He was wearing a pair of tight black and green plaid pants with a neon purple studded belt which he obviously didn't need, a black shirt with a pink bunny dressed as a ninja and his bright green hooded sweatshirt.

"Your shoes are fuckin' purple."

"You have to match the shoes and the belt, baka."

"Gay."

"Fuck you. At least I'm not wearing suspenders."

Grimmjow grinned and opened his black coat to reveal his own outfit. Black slacks and a decorative white pair of suspenders with a white button up shirt left open at the top, collar twitched high and a loosely drawn black tie as an accessory.

"My suspenders are fuckin' sexy and you know it."

Ichigo laughed and shook his head. "Suspenders are for old men whose pants won't stay up." He commented as they resumed walking.

"Are you callin' me old?"

Ichigo tossed a smile over his shoulder. "Come to think of it, how old are you?"

"Not sure I wanna tell you now." Grimmjow grumbled, a bit sensitive about his age.

"Aw, c'mon. Please tell me?" Ichigo batted his eye lashes and laughed.

"I'm twenty eight."

Ichigo stopped again and looked wide eyed back at Grimmjow. "Oh my God. You're almost thirty!"

Grimmjow glared and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him close. "Fuck you."

Ichigo laughed again and pushed Grimmjow away. "Geez, old man. Calm down, you might give yourself a heart attack."

"I'll kill you if you don't shut up. There are plenty of alleys in this city for me to dump a body in ya know."

Ichigo giggled and stuck his hands in the pockets of his sweater. The movie had been good, just as he figured it would be. Just the right amount of action and comedy as far as he was concerned. It put him in a good mood and he was excited to be out in a new city. Admittedly it might have been a bit more fun to go out with Shinji to celebrate finishing his tests, but he could do that later in the week. Besides, Shinji liked to go out dancing and he had never tried that with anyone else. Didn't really think he could do it with only Grimmjow. But he still wasn't ready to go back to the hotel.

"So what now?" He asked, wondering if he would be able to talk Grimmjow into buying him a drink. Or two.

"You insult me and then ask for things?"

"Aw, c'mon. Let's pop in a bar and grab a drink."

Grimmjow grinned. "Sure, get you all liquored up and have my way with you when we get back. I like that idea."

Ichigo scowled. "Not like you weren't gonna do that already."

Grimmjow laughed and they made a quick pit stop at a bar on the way back to the hotel.

* * *

He hadn't realized just how well Ichigo could hold his liquor until he drank with him but he was pretty sure the kid could drink many men he knew under the table. As it was he still couldn't hold a candle to Grimmjow and he was left to practically carry the young man back to the hotel. Twice on the way back Ichigo had started giggling but been unable to tell him why. As soon as they entered the room Ichigo tripped while taking of his shoes, taking Grimmjow with him as his arm was still around his shoulders.

"Ow, shit." Ichigo giggled again, rolling over and looking at the ceiling. "I don't think I like whatever it was you made me drink."

Grimmjow grinned. "Which one?"

"The G Spot one." Ichigo giggled at the name.

"G Sling." Grimmjow corrected with a laugh.

"Whatever. I can taste the rum still. It's gross." He rolled over and sat up, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He hadn't been this drunk in a very long time.

"That's why I gave you the Pear Flower."

Ichigo groaned. "I ate too many of those edible flowers too. How many of those did I have?"

"Well, let's see. You had four beers first, then three G Slings and four Pear Flowers. So seven."

Ichigo groaned again.

"Go take a cold shower." Grimmjow suggested.

Ichigo peaked an eye open and looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow, a small smile playing at his lips. "You just want me naked and wet."

"And slightly less drunk." Grimmjow returned a grin and helped Ichigo stand.

"Tch." Ichigo pushed Grimmjow's hands away and stood up straight. "I'm not that drunk."

To prove his point he backed Grimmjow into the door they were still in front of and leaned forward, catching his bottom lip with his teeth and tugging a bit roughly. His hands moved over the chest before his and quickly found a pair of nipples, tweaking them a bit before he began to push Grimmjow's jacket off. Finally letting go of the lips he had bitten and then sucked into his mouth, his tongue snaked out and ran the circumference of Grimmjow's parted lips. Ichigo fingered the suspenders and giggled.

"You taste good."

Grimmjow groaned and grabbed the front of Ichigo's sweater. "Fuck." He breathed and sealed Ichigo's mouth with his own.

As their tongues danced Ichigo made short work of Grimmjow's clothing, his fingers surprisingly dexterous in his current state. Once the shirt was gone and the pants where barely hanging on he pulled away, his chocolate eyes looking up into sapphire ones.

"Hey Grimmjow. Let's take that shower now." Ichigo bit his lip and pulled away teasingly, unzipping his sweater as he did so.

Grimmjow licked his lips and let his pants fall to the floor. "Race ya, Ichigo."

How neither one of them fell on their mad dash to the bathroom was a miracle, but as soon as the water was turned on Grimmjow quickly undressed Ichigo and pushed him in the shower. As the hot spray hit him, Ichigo's eyes closed and his head fell back. He loved hot showers best. Grimmjow watched eagerly as Ichigo ran his hands over his body, spreading the water and the warmth as he did so. When he turned around to face the spray Grimmjow came up behind him and sank his teeth into his shoulder, his hands gliding over the wet taut muscles of Ichigo's abdomen and chest. Ichigo's hands joined his, his back arching and his head falling back to Grimmjow's shoulder. He continued to nibble his way up Ichigo's shoulder and neck, scraping his bottom teeth over his sensitive spot and moaning at the reaction he received. Ichigo laced the fingers of one hand with Grimmjow's and pressed back, his ass rubbing seductively against Grimmjow's quickly growing arousal and a soft moan issued from his lips. Grimmjow turned Ichigo around by his hip and kissed him, his tongue welcomed eagerly into his mouth and wet body pressing against his. When his cock poked Ichigo in the belly he pulled away from the kiss and grinned, biting his lip as he looked down.

"I think someone wants some attention." He said in a quiet voice before getting on his knees and gently grabbing hold of the proud member.

Grimmjow let his eyes roll back when Ichigo's tongue swirled around the head and slowly took him in. Unfortunately it was short lived and Ichigo pulled away, spitting out a large mouthful of water.

"We gotta turn around."

Not wasting any time they switched sides, Grimmjow's back now facing the spray and Ichigo free to return to what he had been doing before. As his lips and tongue worked their magic Grimmjow soon found himself with a bit of a dilemma. He wanted to come so bad, wanted Ichigo to taste him, but he also wanted to fuck him. He didn't think he had it in him to come three times that day so he reluctantly pulled Ichigo away and back up to his waiting lips.

"But I was having fun." Ichigo pouted before they kissed and Grimmjow groaned. Maybe he needed to get the kid drunk more often.

"It's not like we're stopping." Grimmjow muttered, reaching behind Ichigo to grab his ass.

Ichigo arched his back and smiled into the kiss. "Good."

Untangling their still twined fingers, he pressed two of them to Ichigo's lips. Ichigo opened his mouth and accepted them, his tongue curling and teasing the flesh like he would a cock. Grimmjow groaned and pushed them deeper inside. Ichigo reached up with both of his hands and grabbed Grimmjow's, pulling the two fingers almost all the way out of his mouth before sucking them back in and letting his tongue slide between the digits as he coated them with saliva. He opened his mouth and pulled the hand slowly away, pleased that the fingers were slick. Turning Ichigo to face the shower wall he pressed him into it, spreading his cheeks and pressing one slick finger to his opening. Ichigo pressed back and it slipped inside making him whimper and bite his lip. Grimmjow quickly added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch him.

"Please." Ichigo panted, turning his head to look back at Grimmjow. "Please." He pleaded again.

Grimmjow pulled his hand away and positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance, slowly pushing past the tight opening. Once inside he took a deep breath and grabbed Ichigo's leg, lifting it and hooking it over his arm, resting his palm against the shower wall for support. With Ichigo's arms flung wide, fingers clawing ineffectually at the tile, Grimmjow reached up and linked his fingers once more with one of Ichigo's hands. Ichigo gripped tightly as he pushed back, silently begging Grimmjow to move. As soon as he did Ichigo let out a loud groan and bit his lip. Grimmjow kept his pace slow, enjoying the sweet friction of Ichigo's tight heat. When Ichigo began to whimper and press back harder he picked up his pace, his hips rocking back and forth; in and out.

Without warning Ichigo came, his entire body tensing and a deep animalistic moan tearing from his throat. As his orgasm rippled through his body Grimmjow shuddered and buried himself as deep as he could, cumming with a low grunt and letting Ichigo's leg fall from his grasp. Ichigo slumped against he wall, his breath coming in short gasps and his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Shit." Grimmjow mumbled, seeing that if he didn't hurry and get Ichigo to the bed he was going to have to carry him.

Lifting him up and helping him out of the shower Grimmjow tossed a still wet Ichigo on the bed and went back to the bathroom for a towel and to turn off the water. When he returned Ichigo was snoring and Grimmjow couldn't help but smile to himself. He quickly dried the both of them off and pulled the covers up, cuddling Ichigo close and drifting off to a restful slumber.

* * *

A/N HI! How are ya? This was is out pretty quick, ne? I was in a good mood today and thought I'd bust out a fluffy smexy chapter for ya. Not a very long one, but still good I think. I had a weird dream last night and in it Grimmjow had a really stupid name. Frank. o.O The first words out of my mouth this morning were, "What the hell?" But it got me thinking. What do you think Grimmjow's name would be if he had a real Japanese name? Hope you enjoyed this and thank you thank you thank you for all the favs and reviews. ~hugs~ Penny


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Grimmjow woke to the delightfully ticklish feel of soft lips brushing against his neck. Not wanting to move and disturb this wonderful feeling he lay there and let a small grin tug at his lips. The body next to his shifted and he could have sworn he felt a velvet tongue glide across his skin. He was laying on his back with one arm wrapped around Ichigo, Ichigo pressed against his side with one arm slung across Grimmjow's chest. The arm moved until the fingers could easily tangle in the hair on the back of Grimmjow's neck, curling and tugging gently. Ichigo kissed his neck again, an open mouthed kiss with the tongue wetting the skin. Grimmjow didn't care if he was awake or not but he certainly wasn't going to interrupt Ichigo's affections.

The leg that was cocked over Grimmjow's moved, sliding up his thigh and then back down even as the mouth on his neck became more active, teeth now nipping at his skin. Grimmjow's hand twitched on Ichigo's shoulder and he hummed into Grimmjow's neck.

"You smul good." He mumbled almost incoherently.

Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle quietly at that as Ichigo inhaled deeply and sighed out his breath. With another kiss to Grimmjow's neck Ichigo shifted his body even closer to his and nuzzled his shoulder.

"M'ead fuls funny."

"Go back to sleep."

Grimmjow shifted, figuring he would leave Ichigo to the hangover that he was sure to have, but Ichigo whined and held tight to him.

"Dun leave."

"Baka. Shut up and go back to sleep." Grimmjow muttered, leaning over to kiss the side of Ichigo's head.

It looked to be rather late in the morning and he had things he needed to do that day. He finally managed to untangle himself from Ichigo's clinging grasp and looked down and him. He was sound asleep once more, flat on his stomach, head cocked to the side and mouth wide open. Grimmjow grinned and pulled the covers over him before heading to the shower, glad that he wasn't showing any effects from the night before. If Ichigo was still tipsy after as much sleep as they had gotten he was going to have one hell of a hangover when he finally did wake up. Chuckling to himself he turned on the shower and got ready for the day.

* * *

Ichigo tried to roll over and groaned, clutching his head and pulling the pillow over his face. His eyes were pulsing and his head was spinning around on his shoulders, he was sure of it. Letting everything settle he took a deep breath and tried to swallow the taste in his mouth. When something thudded on the bed he peaked out at it and frowned.

"Drink that stupid. It'll make you feel better." Grimmjow said in an annoyed voice.

Ichigo groaned again and reached for it, pulling it close and glaring at it. "What the hell?"

"Just drink it." It was already three in the afternoon and he had been out all morning without any luck, though he had found out that the person he was seeking was still, or back in, town.

Ichigo sighed and sat up, thankful that his stomach didn't want to immediately evacuate his body and that his head stayed in its proper place. After pulling the cap off the tiny green glass bottle and chugging it he realized what it was. Letting the "hangover cure" work it's magic he capped it again and tossed it on the bed in front of him.

"Thanks."

Grimmjow snorted and walked away from the bed, sitting on the couch and sighing. He really wished he could have slept until three in the afternoon, cuddling up against that warm firm body, but he had things to do.

"Time is it?" Ichigo asked with a yawn.

"Late. Get up; we can go get some food."

Ichigo curled his lip at the idea but got up anyway, the tonic already starting to take effect. "Uhg, food."

"You need it."

Pushing himself out of bed Ichigo stumbled to the bathroom not realizing that he was butt naked. Grimmjow grinned despite himself as he watched him disappear behind the door. As soon as he heard the water for the shower start he let his head fall back and closed his eyes. His entire morning was like a trip back in time for him and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Talking with people he had known as a kid wasn't exactly his idea of a fun start to the day. Most of them looked worn out, run down, some of them were dead. But he couldn't think about that. That was his past and it was unimportant. What was important was finding who he was looking for and hoping that he could do the job that no one else seemed capable of.

His head snapped up with a start when Ichigo stumbled out of the bathroom some time later, rapping his elbow on the doorframe and cursing at it as if it was all its fault.

"Got anything you want to do today?" Grimmjow asked wondering why he was even doing so. He could be out searching right now.

"Actually I wanted to check out the aquarium, but…." Ichigo stopped, scratching the back of his head and frowning. "I won't make you go if you don't want to."

Grimmjow snorted. "Aw, how sweet of you." He replied in a sarcastic tone. "Do you wanna go or not?"

"Yes." Ichigo mumbled, turning around to slip his belt through the loops in the back of his pants.

"Fine. We'll get food and go to the aquarium."

"Are… are you mad at me? Did I do something bad last night?" Ichigo was almost reluctant to find out, though he thought he remembered everything that had happened.

Grimmjow sighed. "God you sound like a girl. No, I'm not mad at you. Are you ready to go yet?"

Still frowning, Ichigo nodded and reached for his sweater. Grimmjow stood and walked to the door, reaching for the handle and pulling it open when it was suddenly closed with a snap. A bit surprised, Grimmjow looked up and saw Ichigo's hand pressed flat to the wood, his head down and a deep blush on his face. Grimmjow furrowed his brow.

"What the…."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Ichigo's lips pressed against his lightly in a sweet, almost innocent kiss. He pulled back a little and looked up from Grimmjow's mouth to his eyes, lips trembling at the intensity shining back at him. He closed his eyes and leaned forward once again kissing Grimmjow, his free hand sliding slowly up his chest. Grimmjow let out a sound of contentment and reached up, curling one hand around the back of Ichigo's neck, titling his head back and adding his tongue to the kiss. Ichigo's peaked out from behind his lips and flicked at Grimmjow's before sliding over it and into his mouth. Grimmjow groaned and grabbed Ichigo's hips, pulling him closer. It was at that moment that Ichigo's stomach let out a rather loud protest of hunger and Grimmjow grinned, chuckling quietly. Ichigo blushed and pulled away.

"Food?"

Not trusting his voice, Ichigo nodded and opened the door, stepping outside first and waiting for Grimmjow to lock up.

"So what was that all about?" Grimmjow asked on the ride down the elevator.

Ichigo still hadn't recovered from his earlier flush but it was back in full at that question.

"It… you looked all pissed off." His voice dropped so low Grimmjow barely heard it. "I wanted to make you smile."

Grimmjow crooked a finger under Ichigo's chin and lifted his face, pressing his lips quickly to his. Ichigo's eyes widened and his face paled slightly before his blush intensified. Grimmjow grinned.

"Sorry, just wanted to see ya look like a strawberry again."

The doors opened to the lobby and Grimmjow stepped out, looking over his shoulder at the stunned speechless young man.

"I thought you were hungry."

Shaking his head Ichigo trotted out of the elevator and followed Grimmjow out of the hotel.

* * *

As Ichigo looked up with wide eyes into the large tank at the center of the Osaka Aquarium at the whale shark gliding effortlessly in the water, Grimmjow looked away with a frown. He couldn't get that kiss out of his head and it was bugging the hell out of him. Every time he tried to think of what he needed to do while out his mind would wander to that kiss; those moist lips pressing tentatively to his, that warm hand on his chest. After everything they had done with one another to have Ichigo kiss him like that… in a word: frustrating. Grimmjow could feel himself get more and more attached to the young man and as much as he wanted to indulge himself a big part of him was backing up. Did he really need the complications this kid brought him? Did he really need the pain in his ass? Did he really need the warmth he felt creeping into his chest just at the sight of him?

He shook his head and looked at his watch. The aquarium would be closing soon. He walked up beside Ichigo and looked up at the huge shark.

"I knew these things were big, but wow." Ichigo muttered, in awe of the creature.

Grimmjow smirked. "Let's go. There's a few places I want to go tonight."

* * *

If Ichigo had known that he would be effectively bar hopping with Grimmjow that night he wouldn't have drank so much the night before. As it was he was rather reluctant to drink at all, sticking instead to soda and water. At the fifth bar they entered, a seedy looking joint filled with shoddy characters, they sat at the bar and ordered their drinks. With a sigh Ichigo gave Grimmjow a side long glance that went unnoticed. He was too busy getting the feel of the place. This was certainly the kind the man he was looking for would be found in and he hoped he wouldn't have to wait long to get some answers. Ichigo squirmed and asked the man behind the counter where the bathroom was. With all the drinking they had been doing he'd had to go more times that night than he had all week. As soon as he was gone Grimmjow started asking questions.

An hour later Ichigo was bored enough to say something about it. Grimmjow sighed and tossed back his drink, checking his watch again. It was getting late, perhaps they should check another bar, he thought. Just as he was about to stand a long thin arm draped over his shoulder and a hooded head dipped low near his ear.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the Big Blue Kitty." A highly amused voice teased.

Grimmjow shrugged off the arm and turned halfway around to look at the man. He was tall and thin, almost disturbingly so, wearing a baggy pair of blue jeans and a white hooded sweatshirt. Grimmjow sneered at him.

"Didn't I say the next person that called me that would end up without a dick?" He growled.

"Like I give a fuck. You get close to my dick and I'll fuckin' kill ya. Grimmjow." A smile spread across the man's face when he noticed Ichigo staring at him. "Ha, you and yer fuckin' bleached boys." The man tipped his head back and for the first time Ichigo saw a white bandana covering his left eye.

"It's natural, asshole." Ichigo shot back.

The man lifted a hand and pushed back his hood with his thumb. "Yer little bitch has a big fuckin' mouth, Grimmjow."

"Shut the fuck up, Nnoitra."

"Tch."

Nnoitra slumped onto the bar stool next to Grimmjow and smiled once more. "You've been lookin' for me. Word out there is some stupid blue haired dude is askin' too many fuckin' questions so I just had to check it out for myself. Lo and be-fuckin'-hold the Kitty is in town."

"Why are you calling him the Kitty?" Ichigo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Long story, don't ask." Grimmjow muttered, irritated that Nnoitra wouldn't drop the old nickname.

Nnoitra laughed. "How long you two been together? Never mind, I don't care. Grimmjow wouldn't ever tell this story."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Fuck you. I know ya want somethin' from me, else wise why would ya be out _here_. You want me to listen to what ya have to say then let me tell yer bitch a little story."

"Quit calling me a bitch." Ichigo frowned, the heat in his voice marred only by his embarrassment at being referred to as such.

"When we were kids Grimmjow here adopted all the neighborhood strays. I mean _all_ the fuckin' strays. Used to get teased for it too. Such a fuckin' chick habit. The other kids in the neighborhood gave him the nickname Big Blue Kitty Boy."

"And I beat the shit outta everyone of them too."

Nnoitra laughed at that but didn't deny it. There was a bit more to the story, how the intensity of the teasing had gotten way out of hand and how Grimmjow had put one kid in the hospital for four months in a coma after one of said beatings. It had been the deciding factor for his parents kicking him out of the house. No son of theirs would ever be that violent over some simple teasing. He had been ten years old.

Ichigo frowned at the story teller, thinking to himself that it was a rather lame story to get so upset over but knowing that it was a good idea to keep that thought to himself. Nnoitra turned his huge grin to Grimmjow as he leaned against the bar.

"So what the fuck do ya want?"

Grimmjow sighed and signaled the bartender. "Not here. Have a drink and chill for a bit."

"Can't pass up free booze." Nnoitra laughed.

* * *

Ichigo had no idea why they were talking to this guy but he turned out to be rather entertaining, telling story after story about his more lively adventures. Ichigo had been talked into gulping down a few shots with both Nnoitra and Grimmjow, feeling his cheeks heat as the alcohol circulated in his system. He had never realized before just how funny Grimmjow could be, a sarcastic humor true, but still funny. Nnoitra on the other hand had a very crude sense of humor, so crude that Ichigo was blushing often and providing the two older men with as many laughs as the stories had.

Nnoitra was in the middle of a crude joke about a blonde tourist from Germany, when a small group of men approached the table they had moved to. Grimmjow looked up and rolled his eyes, sensing that they were up to no good. The man in front crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"So, we found ya, Nnoitra."

"Ah fuck." Nnoitra stopped mid sentence and turned to the men. "You ruined the goddamn punch line asshole!"

"We want a word with you." The man said.

Nnoitra laughed. "Tch, so what."

The man standing next to the one that had spoken spared Grimmjow a glance and whispered something in his friend's ear. Switching his attention to Grimmjow the man smiled.

"Well, well. If it ain't a two for one. Looks like the Big Blue Ki….."

Grimmjow's hands fisted and struck the table so hard that their glasses tipped over. Before he was standing completely his fist was already planted in the man's face. Nnoitra laughed manically.

"Ha! Yes!" He screamed before launching himself over the table and reaching into his back pocket.

Ichigo blinked at the scene before him, thinking simultaneously that Nnoitra was rather graceful for his size and hoping that he wasn't reaching for a gun, sighing with relief when he saw only a pair of brass knuckles. He switched his gaze to find Grimmjow laying into another man. If he had thought Nnoitra graceful it was nothing compared to Grimmjow's fighting style. It was like watching it in slow motion, the swing of his arm, a well place knee to the face. It wasn't until his head snapped back from a side blow that Ichigo stood. He didn't care one way or another about Nnoitra, but if Grimmjow was fighting he was going to help. Just as Grimmjow turned to retaliate against the man who had gotten in the cheap shot he saw a flash of orange and the man was suddenly on the ground. Ichigo turned to him and scowled.

"Don't just fuckin' stand there!" He elbowed another man in the face and readied to swing at yet another. "Move."

After that point it was all action; swinging limbs connecting with solid bodies, men grunting and crying out in pain. Nnoitra was yelling out curses and Grimmjow was growling with every hit, taken and given. Ichigo was about to lay into another man when he heard the piercing sirens.

"Fuck. Grimmjow! Police!"

Grimmjow's ears perked and he turned his head allowing the man he was in the middle of fighting to get in a shot. It barely missed his temple and skimmed off his forehead. Grimmjow cursed and knocked the man out grabbing Nnoitra by the back of his sweatshirt and dragging him behind him.

"The fuck?"

"Police, idiot."

Once outside people were running hither and thither, confusing the police that were already on scene. Ichigo smacked Grimmjow's shoulder and nodded his head in the direction away from the confusion and the three of them ran. Six blocks down they ducked in an alley, Nnoitra laughing like a maniac.

"Every fuckin' time! _Every goddamn fuckin' time!_ God that was fuckin' great."

"Stupid idiot." Grimmjow panted, leaning against the wall of a building and lifting the back of his hand to his lip. When he pulled it away there was blood staining his skin. "Fuck."

No one was paying Ichigo any attention so both Grimmjow and Nnoitra were startled when they heard a giggle. Their heads snapped in his direction and he stopped.

"I haven't done that since high school." He said, a huge smile on his face. He had almost forgotten what it was like to fight like that.

Grimmjow shook his head when he noticed the cut above Ichigo's eye. "You should have stayed out of it." He muttered, not liking that it had slipped out of his mouth.

Ichigo snorted. "And let you two have all the fun? Hell no."

They moved as if one, each of them grabbing the front of the others shirt and pulling their bodies close, their lips smashing together. Tongues tangled and danced and hands fisted in cloth. Ichigo groaned when he tasted the blood from Grimmjow's split lip and Grimmjow nearly threw him on the ground to have his way with him. With their bodies pressed close they forgot all about the other person in the alley with them until Nnoitra grabbed them both by the back of their jackets and pulled them apart.

"As fuckin' touching as that was, shouldn't we get a bit further away from here?" He asked, hearing more sirens and seeing the flashing lights. "I ain't going back to jail."

Grimmjow cleared his throat and let go of Ichigo. "Right."

* * *

"Ow, fuck. Quit pushing on it, it hurts." Ichigo complained as Grimmjow attempted to stop the bleeding over his eye.

"Shut up and take it like a man." Grimmjow shot back, noticing Ichigo holding back a yawn for the third time.

Once he finished he looked into Ichigo's eyes and fought the urge to touch him. There was a strange mixture of emotions brewing in him and he wasn't sure how to deal with them. Ichigo finally lost his battle with yawn suppression and Grimmjow grinned at him.

"Go to bed. I have some things to talk to Nnoitra about then I'll be in."

"Whatever. Take yer time." Ichigo stood and left the room, too tired to say anything else.

Once he was gone Grimmjow pulled out a cigarette and lit it, walking to the window and propping it open. Nnoitra walked out of the bathroom and nodded toward his hand.

"Gimmie one."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and tossed him the pack.

"So yer bitch go to bed?"

"Quit calling him that. And yes, so keep yer fuckin' voice down."

"Tch, whatever. 'S long as you two keep it down tonight it's cool." Nnoitra slipped a cigarette between his teeth and lit it, taking a deep pull off it before smiling and letting out the smoke in a huge puff.

"Shut up." Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo would probably not let him touch him that night because of Nnoitra, having been so recently overheard as it was.

"So, whaddya need me for?"

"I'm being targeted and for some reason the idiots I have working under me can't find the asshole."

"So that's it? Why dontcha just find him yerself?"

Grimmjow sighed. This was the part he hadn't wanted to tell his old friend.

"The guy might be after Ichigo to get at me. I want him found fast and you can do that better than anyone I know."

"Aw, ain't that just too fuckin' sweet?" Pulling another cigarette from the pack Nnoitra lit the end of it with the cherry from the butt of his first one. "How much?"

"Depends on how good of a job you do." Grimmjow shot back.

"Tch. Fine. I get to stay at yer place?"

"Yeah. But you do yer job. No fuckin' slackin' off this time."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Find the guy who wants to hurt yer little bitch before he gets atcha. No prob."

Grabbing a bag of chips they had picked up on their way back to the hotel Nnoitra plopped himself on the couch and pulled his long black hair back into a pony tail, putting his bandana back in place over his left eye. Ignoring Grimmjow he pulled a pair of headphones and an iPod out of his pants pocket and readied himself for bed. Grimmjow sighed and left the room, suddenly very tired. Ichigo was lying in the middle of the bed clad only in his underwear and sound asleep. Grimmjow pulled off his clothes and crawled into bed, thinking that he would finally get some of that sleep he had wanted earlier in the day. As soon as he was comfortable, his eyes closed and his breath beginning to even out, he was suddenly pressed into the mattress. His eyes popped open and looked up into a large pair of chocolate ones.

"What the…?"

Ichigo frowned and closed his eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this but," He opened his eyes once more and looked directly at Grimmjow. "You were so fuckin' hot tonight."

"What?" Grimmjow asked incredulously.

Instead of answering Ichigo lowered his head and kissed his neck, licking his way up to his ear.

"Fuck me. Please."

Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat. "Ah, shit. Nnoitra is right out side the door." It wasn't that he was complaining, he could have cared less if Nnoitra was in the room with them and they both knew that, he just wanted to make sure this was really what Ichigo wanted.

"I don't care. I want you so bad right now. I could barely hold back earlier." He whispered in Grimmjow's ear and he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

Groaning, he rolled them over until he was on top, titling his head down to capture those moist lips once again. Ichigo grinned briefly in triumph before kissing him back, his hands going straight for Grimmjow's cock. As Grimmjow began to explore him, his lips, teeth and tongue touching every bit of exposed flesh he could reach, Ichigo brought him to his full arousal. As soon as he knew he had done a good job he moved his hands and ground his hips upward, burying his hands in blue hair. When Grimmjow gingerly took a pebble hard nipple into his mouth Ichigo arched his back and hissed.

"Don't fuckin' tease me."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Oh really? So I can just shove it in right now, no prep time?"

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's face and pulled him into a deep lip lock. "Just fuck me."

Grinning he reached for the lube, thankfully within arms reach, and slicked up in fingers. Luckily his thoughts at the time weren't registering correctly or he would have paused in his ministrations so he was spared remembering that his reasoning behind stretching the young man was that he didn't want him hurt any more than he already had been that night. As it was he still started out with two heavily coated fingers and almost came and the sight of Ichigo's face once they were all the way in. His head was tossed back, his body arched and taut, his lips caught between his teeth. Grimmjow's fingers brushed briefly over Ichigo's prostate and he groaned when Ichigo bucked and cried out.

"Damn it." Grimmjow muttered, taking his fingers away and pulling his boxers off.

Before he could settle at Ichigo's entrance he was spun around, Ichigo straddling him and lowering over his erection. Even the slight grimace of pain the crossed Ichigo's face was a turn on and Grimmjow found his hips snapping up so that he was buried deep in Ichigo. Ichigo threw back his head and moaned, rocking his hips a few times before rising and falling in slow motion. Watching himself disappear in Ichigo's ass only to reappear again was intoxicating but Grimmjow soon found himself wanting more.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you."

Ichigo smirked and licked his lips. "Got it in you, old man?"

In an instant his face was pressed into the pillows and Grimmjow was behind him, entering in one powerful thrust. Ichigo cried out, whether in pain or pleasure neither of them knew, and pressed back against the invader. Grimmjow never slowed his pace, starting out brutal and staying that way, enjoying the sharp sound of slapping skin and the loud moans and whines coming from the young man on his knees beneath him. He was quickly nearing his peak, much sooner than he would have liked, and was drawn over the edge when Ichigo looked back over his shoulder, his eyes half mast, his face flushed and his lips still caught between his teeth. Grimmjow's head snapped back and he growled, unleashing his release deep inside Ichigo.

He pulled out and flipped Ichigo over, seeing that he was still quite hard and without a second thought took him in his mouth in one long hard suck. It wasn't long before Ichigo's head was tossing side to side and he was babbling incoherently. Suddenly a pair of strong hands fisted in his hair as Ichigo arched into him, cumming hard and shouting out a deep, "Fuck!" as he did so.

Returning to Ichigo's lips Grimmjow kissed him, Ichigo eagerly sharing his seed with him.

"Yer bleeding again." Ichigo mumbled as he cuddled into Grimmjow's side.

Grimmjow grunted and licked his lips, tasting Ichigo along with his own blood. "Oh well."

Ichigo giggled sleepily and closed his eyes. Grimmjow took a deep breath and kissed the bandaged wound above Ichigo's eye before closing his own eyes and falling instantly into the sleep he had been craving all day.

* * *

A/N Yay, another chapter! And some action for ya too! :D I really hope you liked this one, build up to the plot and all that. I can't wait to write more. Anywho, news first: If it's not snowing near me this weekend I'm taking off for a week to visit family. How does this effect you? I'll be staying with my grandmother who is afraid of technology, so no posting AT ALL. I will write though so I have somethig to post when I get back. But like I said, that's only if it doesn't snow, ;p So yes, I REALLY hope you liked this chapter because I had fun writing it all. Enjoy and let me know whatcha think :p ~Penny~


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Ichigo was pouting and he felt he had a very good reason this time. He looked across the seat at Nnoitra lounging with his headphones in and eyes closed and wished that he would go away. Last night had been fun and all but after that morning he wasn't too sure he liked the guy.

Ichigo had woken when Grimmjow's teeth scrapped across his collar bone and his hot wet tongue made its way down to his nipple. Not thinking about it, he reached down and pulled Grimmjow away from his chest and up to his mouth. Before either of them knew it, Grimmjow was grinding and pressing against a very aroused Ichigo, the both of them nearing release, when Nnoitra pounded on the door.

"Oi! Hurry the fuck up, we're gonna miss the train assholes."

It would have ruined everything had Ichigo not cum, and rather forcefully, at that moment, much to Grimmjow's amusement. Ichigo flushed at the intrusion but momentarily forgot everything when Grimmjow bit into his shoulder and came on his belly with a low, deep grunt.

"Morning Strawberry." Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's ear playfully.

Embarrassed now that he realized they had been heard, again, Ichigo blushed and pushed Grimmjow off him. "Fuck you." He muttered half heartedly.

Grimmjow laughed and stood up, grabbing the towel Ichigo had used the night before to wipe off the majority of the mess before throwing it at him and pulling the sheet off the bed. Ichigo sat up and grimaced at the pain that lanced through his back. Trying to ignore it, thinking it was just from the fight the night before, he cleaned himself off and reached for his underwear. When Grimmjow opened the door Nnoitra was sitting on the arm of the couch picking at a loose thread, his face an unconcealed mask of impatience. Grimmjow started directly to the bathroom, Ichigo right behind him, when Nnoitra started laughing.

"Fuck Grimm, yer bitch is limping. Good job."

"I'm not limping asshole." Ichigo defended heatedly.

"'Fuck you aren't." Nnoitra switched his gaze to his old friend and twitched an uncovered eyebrow. "Nice." He said with a huge grin.

Ichigo blushed and stomped to the bathroom as best he could with the pain radiating from his backside. Now that Nnoitra had pointed it out he realized that there was no way this pain was from the fight. He just hadn't realized his taunt to Grimmjow the night before had been reciprocated so… forcefully.

The whole way to the station Nnoitra was cracking jokes and making snide, crude comments loud enough for Ichigo, who was walking far ahead of both Grimmjow and Nnoitra, to hear loud and clear. It didn't help any that Grimmjow seemed to think it was just as funny as Nnoitra did adding at one point that Ichigo's ass sure looked good clenched in pain. Sitting in the seat on the train was no picnic either and Ichigo soon found that no matter how soft and plush the cushion was his ass hurt too much to sit still for more than a few minutes.

"Would you quit wiggling around like that, it's annoying as fuck?" Grimmjow snapped after fifteen minutes of near constant movement.

"It's your stupid fault." Ichigo grumbled and looked out the window, his face bright red once again. He was getting so tired of blushing.

When the phone in his back pocket vibrated he jumped and then winced, leaning to the side as quickly as he could and pulling it free.

"Oh good yer safe." Shinji sighed out his relief in a huff.

"That's debatable." Ichigo muttered, glaring at Grimmjow.

"So ya haven't heard I take it." Shinji continued.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ichi, half yer apartment buildin' blew up and burnt down last night."

"What?!" Ichigo sat up straight in his seat and grabbed the attention of both Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

"Yeah, since no one was supposed ta be there no one got hurt, but I don't know which side it was so I can't tell ya if yer apartment got hit or not."

"What happened?"

"The news said it was some kinda explosion so I'm guessin' it had somethin' ta do with the gas leak."

"Fuck." Ichigo breathed, dumbfounded at the news that had yet to completely sink in.

"Didja have anythin' important in yer apartment?" Shinji asked.

"Just everything I own."

That hadn't been quite what Shinji had meant but he felt bad enough not to point that out. "I'm sorry Ichi."

"Yeah." Ichigo breathed, still unable to process what had happened.

"Call me when ya get back, alright?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. See ya."

He hung up the phone and stared at the back of the seat in front of him. His apartment complex was gone? Exploded? He really wished Shinji would have at least confirmed which part was still there. Now he was going to spend the rest of the ride worrying over it.

"What's up?" Grimmjow asked in a quiet voice, not liking the lost puppy look in Ichigo's eyes.

"My apartment complex blew up." Ichigo answered in a monotone.

Grimmjow sent a look at Nnoitra before turning back to Ichigo. "Blew up?" When Ichigo nodded Grimmjow frowned at the floor. "Hmm. That sucks."

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah, just a little."

It wasn't long before he received his first text message from Shinji.

_Must be easier to talk this way with him there, ne?_

Ichigo smirked at the screen and wrote out a quick reply in the affirmative.

_What station are ya gettin off at? I can meet ya._

Ichigo typed in the name of the station.

_See ya there!_

Ichigo would have groaned if he hadn't still been reeling from the news about his apartment. As it was he leaned his head against the window and tried not to think about anything; not the apartment and certainly not Shinji and Grimmjow meeting again. Ichigo stared out the window the rest of the ride to Tokyo, ignoring any attempts at conversation. Grimmjow seemed just as moody and eager to get back to town as Ichigo did, sure that the explosion had something to do with what was going on with him. Nnoitra on the other hand was sound asleep with his headphones in, his mouth open and every now and again a small whine would issue from it. No one paid him any attention though, so lost were they in their own thoughts. Ichigo didn't even notice that the train was slowing down until it came to a lurching halt. He rose mechanically, grabbed what little things he had and followed Grimmjow off the train.

Shinji was waiting for them outside the station, leaning up against a wall and enjoying what little bit of sunshine they were having that day. When he noticed Ichigo he let out a whooping laugh and approached.

"The fuck'er ya wearin'?" He asked with a smile, ignoring the two men behind Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo looked down at himself and saw nothing wrong with his outfit.

"Yer stupid obsession with purple that's what. Who's the fag here again?" Shinji hooked a finger in one of the front belt loops on the dark purple jeans and pulled playfully.

"Shut up." Ichigo grumbled and batted his hand away.

Shinji chanced a look behind him then at the two men, noticing for the first time the very tall, very thin man next to Grimmjow. Nnoitra was grinning widely at him and for some reason it both unnerved and excited him. He looked away to glare briefly at Grimmjow before he returned his attention back to Ichigo.

"Z wants you to do two sets a night all week since you've been missin' so much time, so we gotta get if we're gonna have the front cleaned and ready before the flood gates open."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow and noticed his steady glare aimed at Shinji. "Uh, I gotta go." He awkwardly shuffled his feet, not sure if he should say anything else. He wanted to say thank you for the weekend, but the thought of saying that out loud, let alone in front of Shinji and Nnoitra, made him blush.

Shinji noticed his blush and rolled his eyes. Reaching out he pulled Ichigo's arm and started to walk away with him in tow. Ichigo spared one glance over his shoulder before pushing Shinji off him. Grimmjow watched the two of them bicker as they walked away, Ichigo grabbing the golf cap from Shinji's head and Shinji trying desperately to get it back before poking Ichigo in the ribs. Grimmjow heard the loud "Ow!" as Ichigo dropped his arms and Shinji reclaimed his hat, dancing around his friend in triumph. Nnoitra, nearly forgotten by his side, elbowed him.

"Yer just gonna let him fuckin' go?"

Grimmjow sighed. "He's gotta work." He stated in a mocking tone.

"'The fuck's he do?" Nnoitra asked as they made their way to the car.

Grimmjow shot him a grin over his shoulder, absurdly proud of what he was about to say.

"He's a stripper."

* * *

Ichigo and Shinji, as usual, were the first ones to arrive at the club and set to work immediately. When Z walked past them he grunted as a form of hello before retreating to his office and shutting his door. Shinji smiled and leaned close to Ichigo.

"His daughter is sick and keepin' him up all night so I wouldn't try ta piss him off if I were ya."

Ichigo scoffed. "When do I ever_ try_ and piss him off?"

"He ain't happy with how much time ya've been takin' off, even if it is for a good reason. Just be a good boy and dance yer cute little ass off fer him and he should be okay." Shinji stopped cleaning all together and sighed. "Plus, that one guy, Izuru, quit the other day. Called this place a dive and took off after one set. Shuuhei filled in fer him, but Z was pissed enough to leave behind a huge hole in the wall of his office."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. He had only ever once seen Z upset over something, something having to do with his pride in his club, but he was glad to have been absent this time. Z was a scary enough guy when he was happy.

By the time they were done with the front of the club they headed to the back to start getting ready. Shinji had a new bag of thongs to show off and picked out his favorite pair for Ichigo, a soft glittery purple color. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

"I thought you hated this color on me."

Shinji smiled winningly. "I do, but I have ta grudgingly admit it looks kinda good on ya. Plus okaachan made these especially for ya." He wiggled them in the air and grinned.

"Oh." Ichigo smiled, not really sure what to think of that.

By the time Ichigo was dressed and fixing his hair in the mirror the three other performers that danced on weekdays showed up; Yumi, Shuuhei, and a man whose name Ichigo never remembered who catered to the men in the crowd who had Lolita complexes. He was short and thin with just below chin length black hair and looked no older than his sisters, though Ichigo had heard when he started working there that he was nearly thirty. Shinji smiled at Shuuhei and wandered over to him as Ichigo chuckled. He would never understand the kind of men Shinji was attracted to.

The night went by slowly for Ichigo, his first set done and out of the way he sat back to watch the others perform. Yumi, ever lithe and sexy in his black satin thong, moved like a proud peacock across the stage, very aware that he was beautiful and taking full advantage of it. He finally got to see Shuuhei perform and though he was a bit rough around the edges Ichigo knew that with time he would improve. Shinji was standing next to him while he watched and sighed like a boy with a school yard crush.

"He's so cute."

"So you're going for him?" Ichigo asked with a crocked smile.

Shinji shot him a small smile over his shoulder. "Still haven't decided. I might just play with both of them since it's been so fun so far." He giggled and lowered his voice even though he didn't need to. "It's fun pitting them against each other."

"Baka." Ichigo shook his head. Shinji loved to play with fire, he just hoped he wouldn't get burned.

"Oh no." Shinji groaned suddenly and hit Ichigo in the arm.

"What?" He asked, irritated at being hit.

"Look who's here."

Shinji pointed to the bar and Ichigo's eyes widened at what he saw. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were leaning back, drinks in hand and seemed to be enjoying the show. Nnoitra laughed at something Grimmjow said and Grimmjow shook his head, a grin firmly in place. Ichigo groaned and slumped his shoulders. The last time Grimmjow had come to the club he had been forced to give him a blow job in the alley and the fact that that thought made his cock twitch irritated him.

"Who's that guy with him?" Shinji asked, blatantly frowning at Nnoitra.

"Nnoitra. I think he's an old friend, but I have no idea why he's here. We ran into him in Osaka and for some reason he came back with us." Ichigo frowned and wondered why he hadn't even thought to ask anything about it.

"He's kinda creepy. I mean, look at that smile. It screams, _I'm gonna kill you_."

Ichigo turned to Shinji and grinned. "Yer one to talk. I think your smile's just about as big as his."

"The fuck it is!"

Ichigo laughed as the Shuuhei exited the stage and Shinji's name was announced. Shinji elbowed him in the ribs before flitting off and standing behind the curtain. With one deep breath and a quick adjustment of his bow tie the music started and he slowly emerged. His fancy black tuxedo reflected the light and played off his pale skin delightfully, the starched white dress shirt contrasted the outfit just right. The slow tune allowed Shinji to weave his body in tune as he put a gloved hand to his mouth and pulled off the supple black kid leather with his teeth. He unbuttoned the suit jacket and left it to hang open, exposing the thick satin black cummerbund underneath. He shrugged out of the jacket and casually tossed it over his shoulder, reaching behind him with his free hand to unclip the cummerbund. After tossing the jacket and cummerbund over his shoulder He winked at the crowd and pressed his back against the pole, dipping slowly as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. On his way back up the pole, his shirt left wide open to expose his milky chest, his hands ghosted over the front of his slacks. He turned quickly and let the pants fall, stepping out of them and peaking over his shoulder as his shirt too began to slide down and off his shoulders. Shinji bit his lip playfully and let the material fall exposing his tiny pale pink long. A brief moment of teasing, pulling at the thong to expose almost enough skin to start a riot, the song ended and he pranced off the stage.

Grimmjow's attention was focused on Nnoitra from about the mid point of the show on. Nnoitra had a soft spot for thin blonde men and he was practically drooling over what he had just seen. Grimmjow laughed but his attention was pulled away with the sudden loud burst of heavy metal music. Turning his attention back to the stage it was his turn to drop jaw.

Without introduction Ichigo burst on stage decked out completely in shiny black leather. Reflecting the mood of the dance, his mask was black as well, the dark red slashes that were always present below his eye glinted in the harsh strobe lighting. Ichigo thrust his hips forward as his unzipped the leather jacket he was wearing showing his oiled chest off to the already screaming men, and casually tossed it behind him. By the time he made it to the end of the stage where the pole was set he was so hyped up he decided to play with them a bit more than he usually did. Licking his lips he wrapped a leg around the pole and ground his hips into it as one hand inched up to tease the edges of his mask, the other flicked open the top button of his too tight leather pants. Spinning around the pole, his back now pressed against it, he slid down to his knees and crawled forward before leaning back on his hands and undulated his torso, tossing his head back as he did so. Each time his hips moved the zipper on the pants fell just a little more until it was all the way down, his purple thong peaking through. He rose in one fluid motion and his thumbs hooked in the back of his pants, pulling until half his ass was showing and he spun around once more, wiggling his hips a bit as he showed the thick sparkling purple thong disappear between his cheeks. To the disappointment of the crowd the pants didn't fall and instead Ichigo turned back around and began to toy with what appeared to be studs on the sides of the leather. With a jerk of his arms the studs proved to be snaps and the leather was flung from him. He dipped low and grabbed some of the notes that were piling up on the stage, snapping the strings of the thong a few times before stuffing the money in and backing off stage. When the song ended he looked back over his shoulder at the stunned Grimmjow and grinned, blowing him a kiss and ducking behind the curtain.

* * *

When Shinji and Ichigo walked out into the alley after work that night Grimmjow and Nnoitra were waiting for them. Ichigo stopped and blushed, the high from his last performance had worn off a while ago and now he was a bit embarrassed about what he had done at the end. Grimmjow grinned and stepped close to him.

"Well that was sure interesting." He commented dryly, licking his lips a bit as he tried not to attack the young man.

Shinji, in a protective and slightly jealous movement, took a step forward but found himself suddenly being pulled away, his upper arm gripped tightly between long thin fingers. He looked up at the half covered face of Nnoitra and glared.

"What the hell?"

Nnoitra grinned. "Give'em a minute."

Shinji pulled his arm, having to use more force than he figured he would have, out of Nnoitra's grasp and took a step back, his back hitting the brick wall of the adjacent building.

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm a fuckin' considerate guy lettin' my friend snag a kiss from his bitch without interference."

Shinji scoffed and looked over just in time to see Grimmjow reach behind Ichigo's neck and pull him into a deep yet slow kiss. One of Ichigo's hands fisted in the thick blue hair and his body arched into him. Shinji let out an involuntary whine at the sight, his heart breaking just a little. It was like passing a car accident, he didn't want to see it but he couldn't seem to look away. Shaking himself a little Shinji cleared his throat.

"Ichi we should get yer shit before it gets light out." He said in a loud voice.

Nnoitra snickered when Ichigo jumped and pulled away from Grimmjow, looking down at his feet and blushing furiously. He grinned down at Shinji.

"Cock blocker."

Shinji sneered. "If it's him then always." He said quietly before ignoring Nnoitra completely.

* * *

By the time the four of them arrived at the apartment complex it was nearly three in the morning. Ichigo sucked in a breath at the sight of the half burnt out building and scowled. He hadn't realized just how shocking it would be to see it like that. Shinji came up behind him and patted him on the back as Nnoitra let out a long, "Fuck." Shinji glared at him and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder.

"C'mon."

The door was still locked but for some reason the windows were broken out and Ichigo continued to frown as he pulled out his key and let them inside. Nothing seemed out of place so he tossed a bag to Shinji and they set to work packing everything they could carry. They were almost finished with his clothing when Shinji stopped and pulled out his phone.

"Okaachan can store yer furniture and shit till ya get a new place." He said as he dialed his mother.

"Ain't it a bit late to be calling yer mommy?" Grimmjow asked with a sneer.

Ichigo shook his head and chuckled. "Not Shinji's mom."

Thirty minutes later Grimmjow and Nnoitra suddenly found themselves roped into moving the larger pieces of furniture out of the apartment and down to Shinji's mother's truck. Shinji packed most of the other things in the cab and helped Ichigo bring down the few bags he was planning on lugging around until he found a place. Shinji's mother ran up to Ichigo and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Ichi-chan." She said in a sweet voice.

"Thanks." Ichigo said, hugging her back awkwardly. No matter how much of a mother type figure he saw her as it was always a bit awkward when she hugged him.

Once everything was put away Shinji turned to Ichigo expectantly and Ichigo frowned before he realized what the look meant. Turning to Grimmjow and figuring out how to say he was planning on staying with Shinji until he found a new place to live however was a bit easier said than done. At least for him.

"Thanks for helping out with the moving stuff." He started.

"Yeah, I'm fuckin' beat, let's go." Grimmjow said in a gruff voice, his fatigue showing on his face and in his voice.

"I was gonna stay…."

"No. You'll stay with me." Grimmjow snapped.

Shinji clenched his teeth. "If he wants to stay with me he should…."

"Fuck off Blondie. The Strawberry is coming with me, so deal."

"You fuck off!" Shinji yelled back, taking a step forward.

Ichigo stepped between them, fearing for his friend's safety, and placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "Shin, it's okay. I'll stay over tomorrow and you can help me go through my shit, ne? Besides, I still have some things at Grimmjow's place."

Shinji's mother watched the argument with raised eyebrows wondering if this was the fellow her son had been crying about a few weeks back.

"But…."

"Looks like the Strawberry has spoken, Blondie." Grimmjow grinned and cocked an eyebrow in triumph.

"Stop calling me that and get that smug look off yer face." Ichigo snapped.

Grimmjow growled and gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him close so that their chests bumped together as he lowered his head and possessively took hold of Ichigo's mouth with his own. Shinji clenched his fists and stomped off to his mothers truck as her eyebrows rose further into her hairline and she let out a shocked, "Oh!" Nnoitra yawned and gave up on the whole scene, opting to sit in the car and wait to be taken back to Grimmjow's condo. It was too fucking cold out anyway.

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo from him enough to be able to look at him while he was speaking and growled again.

"Get yer stuff in the goddamned car."

Without waiting for a response he turned and walked back to his car. Ichigo stared after him and jumped nearly ten feet when a warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"So that's him, ne?" Shinji's mom asked and Ichigo turned around to face her.

"You know?!"

She smiled. "Oh, dear. Ya know I don't care what ya do as long as it don't hurt no one. Just be careful with that one. He looks a bit wild." She giggled a bit and looked back at the truck when it started up. "Why dontcha come over ta my place tomorrow." She clapped her hands together gleefully. "Okaachan can show ya her new paintin'!"

Ichigo shook his head and then nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"I'll feed ya too. All that dacin' ya two do must make ya hungry." She hugged Ichigo once more and kissed his cheek. "'Night."

"Thanks, okaachan. And…." The BMW honked it's horn and it was followed immediately by the trucks horn. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Tell Shin…."

"Dontcha worry 'bout him none. I'll calm him down. Now get before they get into a honking war."

With a laugh she skipped to the truck and Ichigo sighed, grabbing his bags and walking to Grimmjow's car.

* * *

Ichigo didn't talk to whole ride to the condo and that seemed to suit everyone just fine. Grimmjow was stewing over the blatant interference of the blonde kid, Nnoitra was dead asleep in the back dreaming about the same blonde, and Ichigo was steaming over the events that morning. The minute the three of them entered the condo Ichigo went straight to the bathroom to shower, Grimmjow followed close behind him.

"'The fuck was all that?" Grimmjow asked as he slammed the bathroom door behind him.

"I should be asking the same thing. I told you already I'm not your fucking possession!"

"And I told you already the fuck you aren't!"

Ichigo growled and ripped his shirt off, leaning over the turn on the tap for the shower. "Look, I'll stay wherever the fuck I want, you don't own me no matter what you think."

"You'll fuckin' stay here and that's the end of it, Strawberry."

Ichigo threw his shirt in Grimmjow's face. "I told you I have a fucking name!"

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo into shower and against the tile wall, the water wetting the both of their clothing.

"Fine. Ichigo. But whatever you say you belong to me so get the fuck over it. Yer mine. Not his."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo grunted as Grimmjow leaned his weight on him.

"God yer stupid." Grimmjow growled and bit into the side of Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo struggled in vain before his body gave in, the energy from the argument making both of them rough and forceful with their movements. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off him and into the wall out of the spray of water his own body falling with him.

"I don't fucking belong to anyone, let alone you." He said, his voice thick and low.

He leaned forward and bit Grimmjow's bottom lip as hard as he could, reopening the wound from the bar fight the night before and letting his tongue flick over it. Grimmjow groaned and grabbed Ichigo's ass, pressing their centers together as hard as he could.

"'The fuck… you…."

"Shut the fuck up, Grimmjow." Ichigo growled before his teeth sank into Grimmjow's neck.

At the sound of his name coming from that sweet mouth and the feel of pain lancing through him when that set of teeth tore into him for the second time in barely five minutes he was hard as a rock and regretting his decision to jump in the shower with all his clothes on. He licked Ichigo's shoulder and wrinkled his nose.

"That oil tastes like shit." He commented.

"But it makes me look good." Ichigo mumbled as his hands slid up Grimmjow's chest, taking his shirt up with them.

Grimmjow snorted and reached for Ichigo's pants. "Still tastes like shit."

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?"

Grimmjow grinned and pinned Ichigo back on the other side of the shower. "Who died and made you fuckin' God?" He let his teeth graze the spot behind Ichigo's ear, making him shudder. "How 'bout I just tell you how good the rest of you tastes." He licked his neck. "Like here." He licked along Ichigo's jaw and nipped his chin. "And here." His tongue curled up his chin and teased open Ichigo's lips. "And especially here."

"Sh-shut…." Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's shirt over his head. "Shit."

Grimmjow chucked and pushed Ichigo's jeans down as far as they would go. "You were saying?"

"Hmm?"

"Something about…."

"Oh for fuck sake! I don't care what we were just talking about anymore. Just… just…." Ichigo whined and pushed at Grimmjow. "Touch me." He whispered.

They managed to get the both of their clothes the rest of the way off and made it to the bedroom, falling back on the bed with Grimmjow on top. He lifted one of Ichigo's legs and reached for his opening, pressing the pad of his thumb over it and making Ichigo squirm. Grimmjow positioned his lips at Ichigo's ear and flicked his tongue over the lobe before speaking in a low, deep voice.

"One of these days I'm gonna fuck you nice and slow and long, make yer knees turn to jelly and yer brain to mush, but right now," His thumb slipped inside the tight opening and Ichigo cried out. "Right now I'll settle with showing you just how much you belong to me."

Grimmjow reached for the almost empty bottle of lube still sitting on his night stand and flicked it open with his free hand, pouring it on his cock and tossing it across the room. He pulled his thumb out and placed his cock at the opening, taking only the time to take a deep breath before he slammed in to him. Ichigo screamed out and wrapped his legs around Grimmjow, a tear welling in the corner of his eye. Grimmjow leaned forward and licked it away before he started to move, long deep strokes that had Ichigo trembling, his fingernails scraping down Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow reached behind Ichigo and gripped his ass, titling his hips so that his thrusts could go deeper as he picked up speed. He felt the heat build in his belly, the tight coil almost ready to burst, and he captured Ichigo's mouth with his. Ichigo's tongue eagerly sought his out, his teeth scraping and clacking against Grimmjow's.

"Mine." Grimmjow groaned.

"Fuck." Ichigo moaned, his head thrown back and his back arched.

Grimmjow grit his teeth and buried himself as deep as he could go as he came. "Mine." He breathed.

"Yessss." Ichigo cried out as he too came, spilling himself between them.

Grimmjow collapsed and rolled over, pulling Ichigo's limp and trembling form with him.

"Mine." He whispered before he passed out, Ichigo already asleep in his arms.

* * *

A/N YAY! I'm back :D:D *phew* LONG trip but the food was good so I guess that makes everything okay, o.O Anywho, another chapter! It wasn't as long as I was planning on making it for ya but I figured something out while I was gone. I can't write boy smut while my grandmother is in the same room.... Just wouldn't happen. ;p Sorry if this one sounded a little lame, I tried to make it as good as I could and I really hope I caught all the spelling errors too. And thank you so much to all the favs and alerts and reviews I came home to. *blows kisses to you all* I don't think Shin-chan likes our Grimmkitty?! Silly boy *shakes head* So yeah, reviews... how'd I do? Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving or at least got some good food :P

~Penny


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Grimmjow woke before his alarm went off when a pair of sharp claws dug into his bare backside. He grunted and grit his teeth, burying his head in the pillow and waiting for the tiny pinpricks of pain to go away. They didn't and instead began to knead the rounded flesh.

"Ow, shit. Stop that, it hurts." Grimmjow growled sitting up enough to look over his shoulder at Leiko seemingly quite pleased with himself and what he was doing.

"'So loud?" Ichigo mumbled, still half asleep and flat on his back.

"Leiko is shredding my ass, baka."

"Good." Ichigo tried to roll over and his whole body stiffened in pain before he gave up. Everything hurt but it was particularly painful in one spot. Damn Grimmjow.

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled the kitten off him, plopping him on the bed between Ichigo and him. Leiko purred and began to bat at Grimmjow's fingers playfully, snagging the sheet on his sharp claws as he did so. Ichigo's eyes popped open when something occurred to him.

"'The hell did he get in here?" He asked, trying to sit up and barely managing to get his elbows beneath him.

Grimmjow tossed a glance at the door. "Door's open."

"What?!" Sure enough the door to the bedroom stood wide open and Ichigo made a loud choking sound in the back of his throat.

"Now who's being loud." Grimmjow grinned.

"We… all that… naked… fuck… the door… open?!"

Grimmjow sat up and dropped Leiko on the floor. "How the hell did you ever get in to university when you can barely speak properly?" At Ichigo's intense glare he laughed again. "So we fucked with the door open. So what?"

Ichigo turned bright red and pulled the sheet over his face, groaning at the injustice of it all. Grimmjow let a grin slide across his face and leaned over to kiss Ichigo, pulling the sheet as he did so. He jerked away, wincing at the pain the motion caused and intensified his glare.

"Don't touch me. I think you've done enough."

Grimmjow grabbed his chin and finished the motion in a sweet pressing of lips before standing and walking naked to the bathroom. Ichigo closed his eyes and waited for the sound of the shower to start so it could lull him back to sleep, it was barely six o'clock and he really needed the sleep. He was surprised when Grimmjow cleared his throat and sat on the bed beside him.

"Take these and go back to sleep."

He thrust a closed fist and a glass of water at Ichigo but rolled his eyes when Ichigo struggled to sit up. He set down the glass and helped Ichigo up, keeping one arm around his waist to hold him. Ichigo accepted the pain medication and the water gratefully, drinking the entire cup. Grimmjow smiled and leaned forward to lick a stray drop that had slid down Ichigo's chin.

"That should make you feel better. I have to go to work. Sleep as long as you need to and eat something before you leave. I'll see ya tonight." Grimmjow said quietly, kissing Ichigo sweetly one more time before standing.

"Whatever." Ichigo blushed and laid back down. The softer side of Grimmjow gave him weird feelings in his chest and stomach that he didn't care to explore.

Ichigo closed his eyes and finally heard the sound of the shower running. He sighed and tried to make himself more comfortable before drifting off as the medication overtook his system.

* * *

Ichigo woke with a start, sitting up in bed without realizing that his action would result in the wave of pain that hit him. He grit his teeth and dropped his head, sucking in a deep breath before looking at the clock on the bedside table to see what time it was. Just after noon. Good a time as any to get out of bed he supposed. Swinging his legs over the side he pushed off the mattress and walked to the bathroom, his back stiff and cramping, his steps slow. He really hoped that would go away before he had to dance that night or he was going to be in trouble. After a long hot shower that did wonders for his pain he dressed in some comfortable clothes and filled a back pack with things he would need. Grimmjow may not have remembered his promise to go with Shinji after work that night to his mother's house but he did and he wanted to be prepared.

Thinking of Shinji he frowned as he rode the elevator down to the lobby. Shinji seemed to be a bit more upset about the whole situation than he needed to be and it was starting to get to Ichigo. Of course he thought he was being completely ridiculous about it all but it still bothered him to see his best friend so upset. Shinji was practically a brother to him. A thought struck him suddenly and he smiled as he exited the building into the gloomy, wet day. Pulling his hood over his head and adjusting his bag, he set off to the nearest shopping center. He knew exactly how to cheer Shinji up; at least a little.

* * *

A young woman came tearing out of the office, slamming the door shut behind her as the sound of something heavy crashed into the hard surface of the wood. With a sigh she patted her hair back in place and returned to her desk.

"Bad mood again?" A tall thin man lounging in one of the waiting chairs grinned at her and she blushed, nodding her head.

"Perhaps you should come back at another time, Mr. Jiruga." She told him as she took her seat. "Mr. Jaegerjaques…." She stopped abruptly when the man began to laugh and jumped out of the chair, heading straight for the door.

"I ain't got the fuckin' time to wait around for _Mr. Jaegerjaques_ to get in a good mood."

Without waiting for a reply he opened the door and entered the office. Grimmjow looked up and frowned at him before pulling out a cigarette and tossing the rest of the pack in his direction.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I think ya scared the bitch out front." Nnoitra said with a laugh.

Grimmjow threw him a look of impatience. "I have work to do."

"Tch, if ya don't like workin' this way why'd ya stop bein' a thug?"

Grimmjow put the cigarette between his teeth and turned to the window, not bothering to answer the question and instead asking one of his own.

"Well?" He asked as he propped open his window and lit up.

"Well what? I just fuckin' started like an hour ago. What the fuck do ya expect?"

"Progress." Grimmjow snapped.

"Aw, what's 'a matter? Didn't get enough fruit this mornin'?"

"Fuck you. What are you doing here?"

Nnoitra sat in the chair in front of his desk and propped his feet up as he drew on the cigarette in his hand and tucked the rest of the pack in his pocket.

"Need some paper to get around."

"You came here for money?" Grimmjow growled.

"Lips move quicker if ya flash some yen around." Nnoitra stated with a raised eyebrow. He would know, he had been doing this for the majority of his life and Grimmjow knew that well.

Grimmjow reached into the inside pocket of his suit and pulled out his wallet, tossing a stack of money on the desk and sending a cocked eyebrow to Nnoitra.

"That enough for today?"

Nnoitra grinned and snatched the money off the desk. "Fer taday, sure."

Standing, he shoved the notes in his back pocket and walked to the door. He stopped before opening it and leaned back, flashing a large grin over his shoulder.

"I think the bitch outside might be scared of ya."

"So?"

Nnoitra laughed. "Next time make sure you hit her. She prob'ly deserves it."

With that he was gone and Grimmjow was frowning after him. He had never cared much for women, seeing them mainly as weak individuals who happened to help propagate the world, but at times his old friend's repugnance toward the entire sex was a bit extreme; even given his past experiences with them. With a sigh Grimmjow reached for the file on his desk and resisted the urge to toss it in the shredder. Paperwork. How he loathed paperwork.

* * *

Shinji's mother was in her front yard bent over and elbow deep in a bag of mulch, her house plants outside and in various forms of disarray. Ichigo shook his head and opened the gate. She looked up at him and smiled, mentally taking in and storing the fact that he was limping a bit but his customary scowl had lessened since she had last gotten a good look at him.

"Konichiwa, Ichi-chan."

"Hey."

"Shin-chan is in his old room."

"Arigato."

As he turned to walk away Shinji's mother called out to him. "Everything okay, Ichi-chan?"

Ichigo frowned at her before nodding. "Yeah. Everything is fine."

She smiled at his answer as watched him walk into the house. She knew everything couldn't possibly be fine, but for now he did look a bit happier and that's what mattered most to her. Turning back to her mulch pile she began to hum her favorite song.

Inside the house and down the hall Ichigo opened the door to the room Shinji had lived in as a child and peaked inside, seeing Shinji spread eagle on his twin sized bed, one leg hanging half off and the blanket barely covering him. Ichigo flipped on the light and jumped on the bed, jostling Shinji to wakefulness.

"The hell?" He muttered as he blinked at the light and the fuzzy orange head in front of him.

Ichigo pulled a small bag out of his pocket and tossed it into Shinji's lap. By the time he had gotten to the shop he was looking for he had lost a bit of the confidence in his gift idea that he had had earlier that day. After seeing the wide selection before him it plummeted. He had never been good at getting gifts anyway so what the hell had he been thinking. And that's when he saw it, sparkling and winking at him from it's small plastic packaging. He chuckled to himself and ripped it off the display. It was perfect.

Shinji yawned and reached for the bag, ripping the paper open and pulling out what was inside. At first he wasn't sure what it was; a small ball dangling from a string? What the hell? Then as his eyesight focused he realized what he was looking at. A disco ball cell phone strap. After a few more blinks of his eyes he threw his head back and laughed before hugging Ichigo around the middle as tight as he could.

"I love it. Why'd ya get this for me?"

Ichigo smiled. "I dunno." He felt stupid and happy but he wasn't sure how to tell him why he had gotten it. "I saw it and it _screamed_ Shinji." He said with a roll of his eyes, knowing that line would make his friend even happier.

"Maa, ya sound like me!" Shinji giggled. "Oh, Ichi I love it. Thanks." Shinji reached for his cell phone and went about attaching it as Ichigo lay back on the bed, tired again after spending the last few hours shopping and walking around.

Ichigo closed his eyes and threw one arm over his face, feeling the bed shaking and bouncing as Shinji made his happiness known with a wiggling sort of dance Ichigo was glad he wasn't witnessing. It was such a ridiculously stupid dance but it always brought a smile on his face that Shinji was ever ready to tease him about.

"Oi, Ichigo. We're going out this weekend even if I have ta kill that blue haired asshole."

"I know, I'm sorry about last weekend. I didn't know that was gonna happen."

With a sigh Shinji looked down at his friend and flipped around, plopping down on the bed beside him.

"I'm thinking about suggesting couples stripping night at Wank."

Ichigo raised his arm and peaked at Shinji. "What?"

"Ya know, two of us on stage at the same time doin' like a themed dance routine."

"That's stupid."

Shinji slapped his arm. "No it's not." When Ichigo snorted he rolled his eyes. "Picture this, one guy is already out on stage, tied up to the pole and blindfolded, fully clothed and the other guy comes out with a pair of scissors."

Ichigo dropped his arm again and sat up, scowling down at Shinji. "Who would do that?"

Shinji sat up as well. "I dunno. Maybe we could put our names in a hat and pick our partners that way. But Ichigo, do you realize how much business that could bring us?"

"Damn it."

Shinji let a large smile overtake his features. "Ya like it." He said in a sing song voice and Ichigo groaned. It _was_ a good idea and Z was sure to go with it like he did all of Shinji's idea's.

"Ah shit, what if I get Hanataro?" Shinji giggled. "What if he wears a freakin' dress?!"

Shinji laughed and clapped Ichigo on the shoulder. "Maybe he'll be the first one to Queen ya up a bit."

He didn't give the comment enough time to sink into Ichigo's head before he was up and running. When it dawned on Ichigo what he meant he jumped up and yelled after him.

"Oh there is no way! No way in hell I will wear a dress Shinji!"

"Okaachan has one that would look sooo cute on you." Ichigo heard Shinji call from somewhere in the house.

"Shin-chan, put some pants on dear." Shinji's mother called from the kitchen. She didn't need to see her son to know he was running around in his underwear.

"Yes, okaachan."

After they ate a small meal, Shinji's mother insisting her boys eat _something_, Ichigo excused himself and went outside. He pulled out his phone and dialed a rarely used number, taking a deep breath before putting it to his ear. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"Hey Strawberry." Grimmjow's voice came crisp and clear through the earpiece.

"Hey." Ichigo bit his lip before diving right in. "So, I wanted to remind you that I'm gonna be hanging out with Shinji after work…."

"No."

"You can't tell me no. I can't spend every night with you."

"Yes you can. It's pretty simple, _Strawberry_. I pay you for yer time."

"Oh, God, not that again. Fine, stop paying me then I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Don't get fuckin' lippy with me." Grimmjow growled. "I thought we made it pretty clear this morning that you belong to me."

Ichigo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'm hanging out with my friend tonight. I didn't call for permission. I just called to remind you that that's what I'm doing."

Ichigo hung up quickly and sighed, leaning against the side of the house and letting his head fall back against the wood. That could have been worse he supposed, though he knew that the next time he saw Grimmjow he was going to pay for it. He sighed again and slipped his phone in his pocket. The fucked up part was that a small part of him felt bad about it, but he wasn't even sure why. It wasn't like Grimmjow was his boyfriend or anything. As the word passed through his mind he groaned out loud.

"Ah, fuck."

Shinji pressed his ear as close to the sliding door that led to the backyard so that he could hear as much of Ichigo's conversation as he could. He almost screamed when his mother spoke.

"Shin-chan! Ya don't listen to private conversations. Ya know better."

Shinji pouted and walked sullenly away from the door. "Yes, okaachan."

* * *

"Yer not listening to me." Shinji pouted as he plopped in the chair next to Ichigo's backstage later that night. "What the hell are ya thinking' 'bout?"

"Nothing." Ichigo frowned. Of course that was a blatant lie and Shinji knew it.

Ever since his conversation with Grimmjow earlier he had been distracted. He knew that he was right about what he said, Grimmjow wasn't his keeper, he used that term now because just the idea of 'boyfriend' had his skin going cold and his heartbeat racing, after all. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I thought I told ya to smile." Z grumbled as he walked passed the two.

Shinji ignored him and leaned forward closer to Ichigo. "Is it that guy? Did he say somethin' to ya?"

"No, Shinji. Drop it okay? I'm just a bit tired."

Shinji frowned, clearly not pleased with that answer. "Yer still comin' over tonight, right?"

"Yes! Shit."

"Goldie, yer on."

Shinji stood and spared Ichigo one last look. "Go get some fresh air before ya go out again tonight."

* * *

Nnoitra sat up straight in his seat when the announcer called out "Solid Gold" and Grimmjow, even in his horrible mood, couldn't help but crack half a smile. If it wasn't one thing it was another for that day and he was glad that it was almost over. It had started out relatively good, waking up the way he had hadn't been all that pleasant but seeing Ichigo next to him had made it a little better. However the moment he walked into work he had a pile of paperwork on his desk, idiot employees to fire and a long line of bigger idiots to interview. On top of that he hadn't been able to eat all day, the one beer he had while waiting to see Ichigo had already gone to his head. Nnoitra had found a whopping nothing out but had managed to spend all the money he had given him and then his little phone call with Ichigo earlier had been a perfect end to a bad day. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kill just the people who had pissed him off that day, or everyone so that he never had to deal with irritating things again.

He was about to order another drink when he caught a glimpse of Ichigo heading out the back door to the alley. It took less than a second to decide on following him and he was out the door before it shut behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned around and had barely enough time to register who was in front of him when he was pushed up against the wall and an eager pair of lips when upon him. It didn't even cross his mind to resist, one of his hands snaking up to twine in the hair at the nape of Grimmjow's neck and the other curling his fingers in the belt loops at the back of his black jeans. It was Grimmjow who pulled away first, his need for air overwhelming his need to taste Ichigo.

"What's got into you?" Ichigo asked, his head feeling slightly dizzy.

"Shut up." Grimmjow growled low and nuzzled Ichigo's neck and reaching behind him to grab his ass. "Are you wearing a thong?" He asked, making Ichigo blush and nod.

Grimmjow grinned as his fingers squeezed.

"I- I'm still not coming back with you tonight."

"Didn't I say shut up?" Grimmjow raked his bottom teeth up the side of Ichigo's neck and licked his earlobe. "I'll be picking you up on my lunch break tomorrow and I don't wanna hear any shit from you. Got it."

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah."

"And you'll have to make it up to me." He breathed into Ichigo's ear, making him shiver.

Ichigo bit his lip and looked up into Grimmjow's eyes. "I can start right now."

"Oh, fuck yeah." Grimmjow grinned. It didn't matter where or why this side of Ichigo had surfaced right then. What mattered was finding a secluded place to fool around.

"Is there a place inside?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, Z doesn't like the guys doing that sort of thing in the club."

Grimmjow nodded and looked both ways down the alley, seeing the large dumpster they had hid behind the first time they had been in the alley together. Pulling Ichigo along behind him he made his way over to it. Ichigo wasted no time in dropping to his knees and pulling an already fully erect Grimmjow from his pants. Grimmjow threaded his fingers in the soft orange hair and bit his lip as Ichigo swallowed him whole and worked his tongue along the underside of his cock.

"Yes." He groaned and let his eyes fall closed.

Ichigo hummed in response, his throat vibrating around the stiff member in his mouth and making Grimmjow curse. Too soon Grimmjow came and Ichigo swallowed as he stood and smiled. Grimmjow gave him a heavy lidded grin before he flipped their positions and reached for the button of Ichigo's pants.

"Wait." Ichigo breathed, trying to stop Grimmjow's hands in vain.

"Fuck that." Grimmjow grinned as he pushed aside the black thong and freed Ichigo, dropping down on his knees.

"Oh shit!" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow licked the head and took it into his mouth.

Ichigo screwed his eyes closed and let his head fall back against the brick wall of the building behind him. Grimmjow would have grinned at the reaction he received if he hadn't been so busy, sucking Ichigo deep and bobbing his head so that he pulled nearly all the way back before descending again to the hilt. Both Ichigo's hands gripped his shirt around his shoulders as he moved and in no time he lost himself, a low whining grunt muffled by his bit bottom lip the only indication he was cumming. Grimmjow stood and kissed Ichigo, his cum coated tongue sliding easily inside his mouth. Ichigo sucked on it eagerly and pulled his body close. They were both startled when someone cleared their throat.

"You're up in five, Ichigo." Yumi said with a half smirk and a cocked eyebrow before turning around and walking back inside.

Ichigo covered his eyes with one hand and groaned as Grimmjow chuckled.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Ichigo. He probably won't tell everyone."

"Are you kidding me? That fucking gossip whore will…." He groaned again and took a deep breath. "I can't go back in there."

"You gotta. I wanna see you shake that ass of yers before I go home alone."

Ichigo chuckled and sighed, surprised that he wasn't as freaked out about being caught by Yumi as he thought he should have been. Grimmjow pulled him close and kissed him once more, his tongue engaging Ichigo's without thought. It wasn't long before they were interrupted again.

"Yo, Ichigo. Wrap it up. One minute." Yumi said as he leaned out the door, the half smirk still plastered on his face.

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away and made sure his zipper was done before he ran inside. Grimmjow licked his lips as he watched him go, his mood greatly improved. Ichigo grabbed his mask and started to put it on when Shinji asked him what had taken him so long. Ichigo blushed and he covered half his face with his mask, not bothering to answer the question. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on the curtain as the announcer called his name. With a sigh he licked his lips and walked out on stage to the blinding lights and the screaming cat calls from the regulars that came to the club. His eyes went immediately to Grimmjow sitting next to Nnoitra at the bar and he grinned as the music started, his own mood much better than moments ago.

Meanwhile Yumi was happily spreading the news backstage that Ichigo was just in the back alley getting serviced by a sexy blue haired man. Ichigo had no idea what he would be walking in to when his set was over.

* * *

A/N I thought I would have this out sooner but apparently not. Gomenasai *bows deeply* What a surprising lack of smut this chapter, ne? Hopefully it was still good enough for you to still love me ;p I posted some semi important info on my profile page if yer interested. What didja think?

~Penny


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Wait a minute, I thought Ichigo was futsu." Hanataro wondered aloud after Yumi had finished a _very _detailed report of what he had just witnessed. Twice.

Yumi smirked. "Looks like you're the only nonke one now."

Shuuhei opened his mouth before closing it with a nearly audible snap, glad that everyone seemed to be too distracted to notice him at the moment.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Ikkaku chimed in, able to leave his post because he had set up the mixer to play Ichigo's song without him needing to be present for the moment.

"It doesn't have to make sense, Ikkaku. Are you calling me a liar?" Yumi cocked a thin eyebrow at him and he shook his head.

"Tch." He said as a reply before walking back to his post. He neither had the time nor the inclination to answer that one at the moment.

"His 'O' face is rather cute though." Yumi mused, wondering if he would be able to mimic it well enough to show it off to everyone. He shook his head. There was no way he would be able to pull it off. "Look, I saw what I saw. Straight men don't get blow jobs from other men in back alleys in gay districts. Just doesn't happen."

"He's straight!" Shinji said, a little louder than he had intended to and grabbed everyone's attention. "M-maybe he was just hard up and needed to get off."

Hanataro giggled and immediately blushed while Yumi smiled pityingly at Shinji.

"Poor, poor Shin-_chan_. If he is just a hard up straight guy that must make you feel horrible." His lips pursed in a purely evil fashion. "I mean to turn to some random guy over you, his _best friend_." He ended the sentence with a sad shake of his head.

Shinji glared at him and grit his teeth, telling himself to never again call that man to help him relieve the tension from his unrequited love. Shinji plopped in the chair in front of his dressing mirror and began to sulk rather than try and think of a comeback for that. Yumi let out a small derisive chuckle before walking away to his own dressing chair. Shinji suppressed his urge to lash out at the man and only managed to do so for fear of pissing off an already irritable Z.

When he thought about it he wasn't sure if he should be proud of his friend for getting such a brute of a man on his knees for him, or pissed off because it had been his idea to send Ichigo outside in the first place. If he hadn't said anything Ichigo probably would have stayed where he was and watched his routine and then watched Shuuhei with him after he was finished. All talk backstage ceased when Ichigo stepped behind the curtain and five pairs of eyes turned to him. Ichigo's frown at the attention could be seen throughout his entire body. Shinji sighed and did the only thing he could think of to ease the tension.

"Yer up, Pea_cock_." He shouted as he stood and pulled his pants on.

Yumi shifted wide eyes to him at the hated name but Shinji stood his ground, his gaze now level with the black haired man's. Shuuhei poorly hid a chuckle behind his hand and Hanataro, who was usually gone by this time, gave a nervous laugh of his own as he too dressed in street clothes. Finally Yumi turned away from those honey eyes and walked to the stage, the announcer already halfway done calling his name. Shinji shifted his eyes to Ichigo.

"Get dressed, okaachan said she'd have food waiting for us."

"What the hell was that all about?" Ichigo asked as he did what he was told.

"Don't worry about it. I'm hungry, hurry up."

They were silent for the first half of the walk, Ichigo still wondering why the air had been so thick backstage and why everyone had been looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and humor. Shinji was trying not to picture what exactly Ichigo looked like during an orgasm. Finally Ichigo couldn't stand it and asked again what had happened. Shinji frowned and looked at the asphalt.

"They were laughing at me."

"No, not really." Shinji said cautiously.

"Then just tell me." Frustrated Ichigo stopped and refused to budge until Shinji told him.

"Well, Yumi saw you and…," At Ichigo's blush Shinji stopped and took a deep breath. Well that confirmed whether or not he was lying.

"I knew it." Ichigo groaned and closed his eyes. "He said no, but I fuckin' knew it."

"You couldn't even hold back for one whole day?" Shinji asked, the words not able to stay back any longer.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ichigo defended, forgetting that he had instigated the entire thing.

"What, you don't know how to say no any more?"

"Damn it Shinji, I don't know why you're so upset about this." Ichigo resumed walking and Shinji stared after him.

"Oh my God. Yer stupid!" He hissed through his teeth as he trotted to catch up. "I'm lookin' out fer ya and ya aren't even…."

"I told you not to worry about this. I have my reasons, I told you my reasons even."

"It's fuckin' stupid! He treats ya like fuckin' toy and all ya can say in yer defense is, _it's fer Yuzu_. Bullshit. Yer fuckin' enjoying it too."

"So what if I am?!" Ichigo roared, stopping again and whirling around to face Shinji.

Shinji stopped as well, barely reining in before he crashed into Ichigo. Ichigo's face was flushed with anger and embarrassment but Shinji pressed on.

"I bet that cut above yer eye came from him too."

"I already told you about the damn bar fight, baka."

"Maybe yer just coverin' fer him."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I don't think I like what yer implying."

"He ain't good fer ya, Ichigo!"

"Ha!" Ichigo stuck his finger in Shinji's face. "You are not gonna go there."

Shinji cocked a hip and pursed his lips. "So what if I am."

"Really? After all the times I told you the _same. Fuckin'. Thing_. No way, Shinji. How many times did those exact fuckin' words come out of my mouth about _all_ the guys you've been with? Grimmjow's a million times better than the last guy you were with. Do you not remember why yer in the fucking studio apartment? Well let me refresh your goddamned memory. He. Stole. Every. Thing. From. You. Everything. And what was that? The guy before him who used to think it was great fun to tie you up in public bathrooms and leave you there for the police to find? And let's not forget the big fuckin' winner you chose as yer first boyfriend." Shinji looked away and bit his lip, wishing desperately that no one was within earshot of this conversation. "Fuck _you_ Shinji. Don't you dare get in my face about Grimmjow when you have no fuckin' room to talk."

Ichigo stalked off down the sidewalk still fuming over the entire situation. Granted what he was doing wasn't the greatest idea he had ever come up with, but it could have turned out a lot worse than things were. As it was he was quite pleased with things. He was helping his family and he was able to meet a man who, while irritatingly possessive, made him feel… wanted. Needed even, though that one not so much. As Shinji watched Ichigo walk away he frowned and racked his brain for something to say and found it unhelpfully blank. Ichigo was right, he didn't have much room to talk as far as men went, but he hadn't needed to shout it out like that.

"At least I never did anything like that fer money." He muttered, thinking that Ichigo couldn't hear him. That was until Ichigo paused in his steps and turned around, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"You really did forget, didn't you? First year of high school when you started hanging out in Nicho. You really don't remember how you met so many people?" Ichigo remembered vividly the time he had had to come pick Shinji up in the middle of the night because one of the guys he had been with had drugged him and taken all the money he had earned his first night "playing" with the local men.

"I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout." Shinji had apparently blocked the whole event.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. This was so stupid, fighting like this in the middle of the street at nearly three in the morning. Someone was going to call the police on them for sure.

"Can we not do this? Just drop it, Shin. Please?"

Shinji opened his mouth to comment when Ichigo stiffened and slammed his open palm against it, pulling him into an alley and pushing him against the wall. Shinji managed to push the hand aside.

"Wha…!"

"Shh!" Ichigo hissed. "I think we're being followed."

Shinji frowned. "What? How do ya know?"

"I don't know, I can…." Ichigo searched his mind for the right words and settled on, "I can just feel it. Shut up."

It was one thing to have someone walking down the same street as they were, it was another thing entirely to feel eyes staring at you without being able to see the body. Something wasn't right about this street and he had been too distracted with the damn fight before to notice. Shinji frowned and looked down the alley and then back on to the street, seeing nothing.

"I don't…."

In a blink of an eye their view of the street was blocked by three rather large men, each one grinning maliciously. Ichigo pulled back from Shinji and fisted his hands.

"You need something?" He asked.

One of the men laughed and shook his head. "Not really."

"Uh, Ichi." Shinji tapped Ichigo's shoulder. "We have a slightly bigger problem than just those guys."

Ichigo turned his head to the side just enough to glance behind him and notice the five other men approaching. He grinned.

"Good. I was just starting to think I wasn't going to be able to get all this pent up anger out for a while."

"You sound pretty fuckin' cocky carrot top. You really think yer boyfriend and you can stand up against this many of us?"

Disregarding the boyfriend comment Ichigo continued to grin and leaned back to speak so that only Shinji could hear. "You still pissed at me?"

"A little."

"Can you picture my head on any of these guys?"

Shinji snorted. "Not really, but I can try."

Ichigo chuckled. "Good 'cause I'll be picturing yer head too."

Shinji laughed and the man that had spoken the most interrupted them. "You two just gonna stand there and piss yerselves."

"You up for this?" Ichigo continued to whisper to Shinji as if the man hadn't spoken.

Shinji let a grin that rivaled Nnoitra's split his face. "Perfect timing I say."

"Stop fuckin' whisperin' to each other and fight, assholes."

"Sorry, I never make the first move." Ichigo said, widening his stance and readying himself.

"Me either. Yer gonna hafta come ta us, douche bag." Shinji added.

The men descended upon them all at once, nearly overwhelming them. Ichigo struck out, ducking a blow aimed for his head as his fist rammed into the gut of the talker. He grunted and stumbled away to catch his breath as the other two came at him. Shinji on the other hand had his hands quite full as five men looked at him with murderous intent.

"Oh my, how will I ever protect myself." He said in a sickly sweet voice as the first man came at him.

He wasted no time in kicking him in the chin, his head snapping back and consciousness leaving him entirely.

"C'mon Ichi! I already got one!"

"Fuck you." Ichigo said as he dodged another blow to his head. "You got all the small ones."

"Ha!" Shinji shot back as two came at him at once.

Nothing but the sound of fists hitting flesh and grunts of pain were heard for some time after that, Ichigo finally downing two of the three he had started with but not without damage. The last one he was fighting had a knife and had already cut him pretty good twice; once in the shoulder and once on the face, though that one was shallow and had only barely grazed him. Shinji was suffering a bit more, a pair of brass knuckles had caught him in the stomach and he was still half doubled over and trying to catch his breath as he tried to fight back. Eight against two really was unfair. Just after Shinji managed to get down the second of the five one of the men cried out in shock as he was lifted off the ground and thrown backwards down the alley. Shinji looked up, barely able to stand fully upright, and tried to focus on the image in front of him.

Ichigo was distracted enough to take another cut to the face, this one over his right eye and far deeper than the first.

"Fuck!" He yelled, closing his eye before any of the blood got into it.

"Grimm will fuckin' kill me if they cut any more of that face of yers fruit boy."

Ichigo knocked the knife out of the man's hand and punched him as hard as he could in the face, his head snapping to the side and his body falling limp.

"Were the hell did you come from?"

Shinji ignored the exchange as he was tackled by a man twice his size. Nnoitra grabbed the man and pulled him off, lifting him off his feet and ramming his fist hard into his gut. The man gasped for breath as he was dropped back to the ground. The last man weighed his options and took off before the three still standing could follow. Ichigo tried to catch his breath and assess his bodily damage as he weaved his way over to Shinji.

"You okay?" He asked, seeing Shinji out of breath and splattered with blood was one thing. Noticing the cradled arm in his lap was another.

"I think that fat fuck broke my arm when he landed on me." He said through gritted teeth. He looked up at Ichigo. "Holy fuck, Ichi. Yer face. Why'd ya let them do that?"

"Shut up."

Ichigo's knees gave as the adrenaline drained from his body and the vision he had left in his left eye began to blur. Perhaps some of the cuts had been a bit deeper that he had realized.

"Shit. If ya die he really will kill me. Then I won't get paid fer my job." Nnoitra half whined as he bent down and lifted Ichigo up off the ground. He reached for Shinji but his hand was pushed away.

"It's a broken arm. I can fuckin' walk."

Nnoitra grinned at the thin blond and his obvious pain. "Whatever."

"Okaachan is gonna kill me Ichi." Shinji said as he led the way out of the alley and down the street to his mother's house. "We walk in there all bloody she's gonna flip the fuck out and I'm blaming you. This has something to do with _him_ I bet."

"Shut up." Ichigo mumbled, his head feeling fuzzy.

Shinji looked back at him in concern and then up to Nnoitra. "We better hurry."

* * *

"Seventeen stitches." Shinji's mother said as she entered Shinji's room. "He had seventeen stitches."

"On his face?" Shinji asked incredulously.

His arm had already been set and put in a pink cast that he was sure would make Ichigo laugh and shake his head at.

"Don't be silly, Shin-chan. He had seven on his face and ten on his shoulder. They have him on an IV right now 'cause of all the blood loss." She smiled and giggled. "He wasn't too happy 'bout that."

Shinji snorted. "I bet."

Shinji's mother brushed his bangs out of his eyes and shook her head. "Just look atcha. Covered in bruises and scrapes. It's like lookin' back in time, ya know." She remembered almost fondly the times she'd bandaged up the two of them after fighting at the playground or with each other. "They're gonna keep him till mornin'."

"Well they just discharged me so I'm gonna go see him." Shinji said as he hopped out of bed and thanked the fact that he had talked the cute male nurse into giving him something for the pain.

Ichigo was on his back in the bed, staring at the ceiling with a scowl on his face. Shinji smiled and almost laughed because he knew that for all the big badass Ichigo was and claimed to be he still hated needless and tubes in his own body.

"Better get used to this shit, doctor boy."

Ichigo looked up and shook his head, immediately regretting it as the room tilted and became unfocused.

"Yer cast is pink."

"Really? Hadn't noticed."

"I have a concussion. I don't even remember getting hit in the head." Ichigo stated as he lay back on the bed. "I'm fuckin' tired."

"Stop whinin'. We're lucky to have gotten off as good as we did. Eight against two, remember that much?"

Ichigo smirked and was glad when Shinji came into his line of sight. "That was fun."

"Baka." Shinji shook his head before smiling. "It was, huh?"

They sat for a moment in silence as Shinji gathered his thoughts and Ichigo wished his head would stop spinning.

"Look, about earlier…."

"Forget it. Please."

"No, let me say this. I'm worried 'boutcha Ichi. I just… don't wanna see things go bad, or see ya hurt."

"I know."

There was another long stretch of silence before the nurse came in the room.

"I'm sorry young man, but you're going to have to leave now."

Shinji sighed and stood, looking down at Ichigo before he smiled widely. "You look like shit by the way."

Ichigo chuckled a bit and smiled back. "You too."

"Call me when they letcha out. 'Kay?"

"'Kay." Ichigo replied in a tired tone.

Shinji paused once more at the door and frowned at his friend in the bed. He didn't look good there, not that anyone looked good in a hospital bed, but this somehow felt foreboding. Trying to shake the feeling, Shinji shivered and left the room to find his mother.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean he's in the hospital?!" Grimmjow shouted at Nnoitra when he told him as he walked in to the living room that morning.

"Don't fuckin' yell at me. 'Snot like it was my fault."

"I paid you extra to keep a fuckin' eye on him last night."

Nnoitra shrugged. "'Snot like he's dead."

Grimmjow's eyes widened with rage as he barely resisted the urge to attack and not stop until one of them was left for dead, preferably Nnoitra.

"That's not the fucking point. Never mind. Which hospital."

As soon as Nnoitra told him which hospital he told him in no uncertain terms that he was on his own for money that day and had better come back with something or he'd find someone else to do his job, slamming the door behind him as he left the condo. His heart and stomach had switched places when Nnoitra had so casually told him that Ichigo was in the hospital and neither one of them had quite made it back to their rightful places. Shawlong was waiting for him in the underground garage and quickly noted that his boss was not in the best of moods that morning.

"Call the office and tell them I'm going to be late." Shawlong nodded and started the car.

"Are we going somewhere?" He guessed.

Grimmjow bit out the name of the hospital and debated on putting Shawlong back on tailing Ichigo. It was in everyone's best interests now that Ichigo have some sort of informal bodyguard, that was apparent, though the thought of him feeling the need to do so had him a bit conflicted. He pushed back the feelings and focused on what needed to be done as he pulled out his phone and called in some men that he knew were good at extracting information. Nnoitra had at least done one good thing, having tied the men up and dragged them into an empty building after he had dropped Ichigo and the blond off and at the blonde's mother's house. Now he just needed to find out who had sent them and why. It was a start at least.

The nurse at the front counter refused to give him any information about 'the patient' and asked him to please keep his voice down when he yelled at her that he didn't give a flying fuck about the damn regulations. Taking a deep breath and hoping that it was enough to control some of his anger he turned around and walked back out to his car.

"Shawlong. Find out when he's getting out. We have to get back to the office."

He glared at the hospital until it was out of view before sighing and pulling out a cigarette. If he hadn't had this stupid important meeting to attend he would have pushed his way inside and checked every goddamned room until he found the right one.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't watch as the nurse pulled the clear plastic tube from his arm and placed a bandage over the hole in his skin. He shivered once and reached up with his left arm to probe his forehead, wincing when he realized that was the arm that had the stitches in it. He hadn't had stitches in forever.

"You're all set young man. Keep those bandages dry and the wounds clean and come back in two weeks to get the stitches pulled. I'd stay off your feet for a few days too. You lost quite a bit of blood from the one on your shoulder and those bruises will just make life harder if you push it."

"Yeah, thanks." Ichigo said as he took the paperwork and bottle of pain medication from her and walked slowly out of the room.

His guts hurt from whenever he had been hit there and he was sure there was going to be a bruise that rivaled the one Grimmjow had given him when he had been kneed a few weeks back. Once outside he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the natural light and almost jumped out of his skin when a warm firm hand gripped his right arm and began pulling him off towards the carport.

"Grimmjow?" He asked when it dawned on him who was there. His mind was still a bit fuzzy but this time due to the lack of sleep and the Codeine they had just given him.

Grimmjow kept his mouth shut and his teeth clenched as he walked to the car and nearly pushed Ichigo inside. Ichigo, for his part, accepted the rough treatment with only a grimace and a small groan as he sat in the plush seat. Grimmjow slammed the door and walked around the car, throwing himself in the drivers seat and gunning the engine. He was right about the men that had attacked both Ichigo and the blond, they had been sent by the man who was out to kill him which unfortunately meant that the man was a lot smarter and a lot more devious than he had looked. He sped through a yellow light in his rush to get home. Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window, Grimmjow's erratic driving was starting to make him feel a little sick.

He must have fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes Grimmjow was looking down at him with the passenger door wide open with a very deep frown on his face. He helped him out of the car and up to the condo, shutting the door with his foot and taking Ichigo directly to the bedroom. Ichigo yawned as he sat on the bed and kicked his shoes off.

"Did I ever tell you how comfortable yer bed is?" He muttered as Grimmjow took the papers from his hands and began to read them

"No." He said shortly.

"M'kay. Night."

"What the…." Grimmjow started but Ichigo was already in a prone position and fast asleep.

With a grunt Grimmjow went back to reading the side effects of the medication. Drowsiness was one of them but he wondered at the intensity of it. With a deep sigh he set the papers on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the back on Ichigo's head and frowning. He looked like shit, his forehead almost completely bandaged now, his last wound barely recovered, his face bruised and scraped. He didn't even want to think about what the rest of him looked like under his clothes. At least nothing was broken like the blond kid.

He leaned forward and let his fingers run through Ichigo's hair gently. It wasn't like anyone was going to catch him like this, gently stroking his hair. With another sigh he rolled Ichigo over as best he could without disturbing him or his wounds and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off him with a quick yank before reaching for his shirt. Ichigo frowned and his eyes slit open.

"What're ya doin'?"

"Getting you more comfortable." Grimmjow growled unintentionally.

"Mhmm." Ichigo yawned and sat up. "'M comfy 'nuff."

"Get this shirt off, it's filthy."

"'Kay."

Ichigo fumbled with the hem, his sleep heavy fingers clumsy at best. Grimmjow pulled it up and bit back a curse at what he saw. Or rather what he didn't see as the majority of his torso was covered in bandages. As soon as the shirt was over his head Ichigo tried to lay back down but Grimmjow stopped him, a hand on his good shoulder.

"Wait just a sec."

"Mmm." Ichigo mumbled, reaching up with his good arm and grabbing Grimmjow by the back of the neck with a surprising amount of strength, pulling him forward. "'M okay." He said, his voice thick with sleep.

He leaned forward and let his lips brush over Grimmjow's before he kissed him, a slow undemanding pressing of lips with a slight hint of tongue. Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes as he lay back down and fell back to sleep. Grimmjow scowled at him as a wave of unfamiliar emotions washed over him. Not wanting to deal with them at the moment he covered Ichigo as best he could and left the room. He needed a cigarette.

* * *

A/N Whoa! No smex?! This plot is getting in the way of yer smexy time! lol Necessary though. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as always I had a lot of fun writing it.

~Penny

**O yeah! Futsu means normal or straight and Nonke means basically "Not of that persuasion."**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

It was much later that Grimmjow heard the first sounds coming from the bedroom. He stopped what he was doing and looked over the back of the couch at the bedroom door, listening intently. He had been a little worried earlier when Ichigo's phone rang that it would wake him from a sleep he very obviously needed so he had retrieved the phone from the discarded pants on the bedroom floor and answered it with a terse, "What?"

"Well I guess I know where he is now." Shinji's voice grumbled through the earpiece when he heard Grimmjow's unmistakable voice.

"The hell do you want?" Grimmjow asked, shutting the bedroom door and walking to the kitchen.

"I can call my friend's phone any damn time I want asshole!" Shinji shot back.

Grimmjow grit his teeth and let his lip curl. "Well he's fuckin' asleep so stop calling or you'll wake him up!"

"And yer loud ass yelling won't do that?"

"No, fucktard! I'm hanging up now."

"Wait! Is… how is he?"

"Asleep." Grimmjow said after a long pause. He couldn't bring himself to say that he looked like he had gotten run over by a truck.

On the other end of the line Shinji rolled his eyes, biting back the urge to remind Grimmjow that they had already established that fact.

"Well, when he wakes up have him call me. And tell him Z already knows and isn't expecting us for a few days. He'll know…."

"I know who Z is." Grimmjow growled.

"Fine, just have him call me." Shinji said through his teeth.

Grimmjow had flipped the phone closed and tossed it on the couch as he checked to see that the noise hadn't woken Ichigo. Now that he heard the noises from the bedroom he looked at the clock and realized how late it was. There was a loud thud followed by a muffled curse before the bathroom door was shut and Grimmjow shook his head, returning his attention to the papers in his hands. He certainly wasn't going to check on Ichigo while he was in the bathroom.

Meanwhile Ichigo was trying his best to stand up straight in front of the toilet, one hand guiding the steady flow of liquid waste, the other propping him up against the wall behind the toilet. His head was still fuzzy, probably a side effect of the Codeine, and his mouth felt like someone had stuffed it with cotton balls. As soon as he was finished he flushed the toilet and shambled to the sink, reaching for the blue toothbrush on the counter. The blue one was his, right? By the time his teeth were clean and he could no longer feel a layer of fuzz in his mouth he walked out of the bathroom intent on returning to the bed. His entire body was stiff and sore like it hadn't been in as long as he could remember. When he noticed the light on in the living room he went to the door to peek out and noticed Grimmjow on the couch staring off into space. With a frown he eased the door open and cocked his head to the side, his eyes automatically going to the spot where Grimmjow's had lost focus.

"What are you doing?"

Grimmjow started slightly and looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. "I left work early to pick yer ass up."

Ichigo frowned, that really hadn't answered his question, and shifted his weight, leaning against the door jam and wincing when his bad shoulder had weight put upon it.

"Baka. I'm not taking you back to get those redone."

"Good, I wouldn't go anyway."

Grimmjow smirked and then frowned as he watched Ichigo sway slightly from the door and yawn. He rolled his eyes.

"Either sit down or go back to bed."

Ichigo grunted and padded to the couch, plopping down and grunting again from the pain of his jostled bones.

"What's all that?" He asked, nodding towards the stack of papers on the coffee table.

"I told you I left work early."

"Sorry. You didn't have to…."

"Shut up. It's just a pile of resumes." Grimmjow had already finished his other work some time ago and was actually actively seeking ways to get out of going over the damn resumes. Talking with Ichigo was a wonderful distraction.

"Oh."

Grimmjow sighed and looked down at Ichigo. "Why's that all bandaged up?" He asked, motioning to his torso.

"Hmm? Oh, dude had a knife. There's a bunch of shallow cuts and stuff. Nothing major. They just did that so they wouldn't get infected. I'm fine, really. Just gonna be sore for a few days. At least I didn't break anything like Shinji."

The silence stretched after Ichigo had finished speaking and it made him a bit nervous. Grimmjow was acting weird but he couldn't figure out just how he was being different. Though it could have been his partly foggy mind that was skewing things and he was actually the one acting strange. And then something from that morning came back to him.

"So… why were you having Nnoitra follow me?" Ichigo asked casually.

Grimmjow grit his teeth and tapped his middle finger on his thigh as he avoided Ichigo's gaze. That asshole had told him?

"No reason."

"Really? Couldn't have anything with me heading over to Shinji's for the night?"

"Are you complaining? He did help out didn't he?"

"Not the point. What's going on here? You go all the way to Osaka to find this guy," A detail Ichigo had only recently worked out on his own. "And then you pay him to follow me?"

Grimmjow sighed and resisted the urge to rub at his temples.

"Look, yer just gonna have to trust me…."

"No."

Grimmjow stopped and looked up. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean I want some fucking answers for once. You'd be yelling up a fucking storm if I had said that to you. Cough it up. What's going on?"

Grimmjow frowned at the floor and chewed on his lip as he decided just what and how much to say to Ichigo. Saying too much might freak him out, though he should probably give the boy more credit than that seeing how he had reacted to just about everything else. He could say the bare minimum but that was bound to come back and bite him in the ass at any given moment. With a huge sigh he opened his mouth and hoped it would be enough to shut him up for a while.

"Some stupid shit is going on and for the time being it's not safe for you, or me really, to walk around alone." That sounded so stupid he could have kicked himself. "Or unarmed." Shit, how had that slipped out?

"Armed?" Ichigo asked in an alarmed tone. "What the hell?"

"Don't worry about it. It's clearing up as we speak. You just stay here and recover…."

"What's going on damn it?!" Ichigo finally snapped, raising his voice over Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow grit his teeth again and hoped they wouldn't break. "I have a hit out on me and because yer around me yer a target too."

Ichigo blinked at him in disbelief before smiling and shaking his head.

"That's stupid. Why would they be after me?"

"To get to me." Grimmjow replied somberly, realizing he was still holding a few papers and setting them down with the rest on the table. "Yer right, it's stupid, but those assholes who attacked you and yer friend confirmed it."

"But…." Ichigo was still confused. "But I'm nothing to you."

A little voice in the back of his head was laughing at him and singing, "But he means something to you." as he spoke the words. He was able to admit, sometimes and only ever to himself, every once in a while that Grimmjow was starting to mean a little more to him than he needed to; or should. It was utterly embarrassing and always quickly stifled, but it was there.

Grimmjow frowned and stared at the table. Ichigo shouldn't mean a goddamned thing to him. If Ichigo weren't around he wouldn't be shelling out so much money for his sisters' recovery. If Ichigo weren't around he wouldn't have had to deal with this problem the way he had been; he would have just called the fucker out and shot him first. If Ichigo wasn't around he wouldn't be constantly frustrated and irritated; or sexually satisfied. If Ichigo wasn't around he'd be back to his old life, alone; lonely. When those last thoughts crossed his mind he shook his head forcefully as if to eject them.

"I don't think that matters to this asshole. He still sees you as a way to get to me. So for the time being, you stay here."

Ichigo understood Grimmjow's line of thinking even though the thought of being protected irked him, he really wasn't in the mood to die right yet. He had his family to worry about and then there was school…. He had things to do! As for Grimmjow's apparent agreement with him meaning nothing to him he shoved that to the side. It wasn't that important; he already knew that anyway.

"Wait. What about school? Classes start up again on Monday."

"I'll take care of that. Just stay in the open and around people. Shawlong will pick you up and bring you back here."

Ichigo frowned. He really didn't like how this was going, being picked up from school by a personal driver? He'd be an instant outcast! Or more popular than he had ever been before, and that was just as bad. He liked being seen, maybe even a little admired and feared, but popular? Having everyone talking to him and in his face asking about his personal business? No way.

"But…?"

"Just…!" Grimmjow took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he continued. "Just do what yer fuckin' told for once."

Ichigo sighed and stood, feeling a headache coming on behind his eyes, and headed for the bedroom.

"Toss me a pillow before you pass out." Grimmjow called out to him, leaning back and stretching, his hands scrubbing over his face.

Ichigo stopped. "Why?"

"I'm sleepin' on the couch."

"What? Why?"

"Stop askin' so many fuckin' questions. I'm sleepin'," He paused for effect. "On the couch."

"No. I'm not gonna kick you out of your bed. If anything I'll…."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Grimmjow stood and stomped passed Ichigo and into the bedroom. "Just take a pill and go back to sleep."

"I'm not taking any more of those. They make me feel funny." Ichigo grumbled, though his headache was getting bigger now from all the conversation, conflicting emotions, and Grimmjow's yelling.

Grimmjow pulled his shirt over his head and smirked when he realized for the first time what Ichigo was wearing.

"Take the damn pill and I won't say anything about what yer still wearing."

Ichigo looked down at himself and blushed. How the hell had he sat there and had such a serious conversation while still wearing the skimpy black thong from his show the night before?

"Oh yeah," Grimmjow continued as he unbuttoned his pants. "And yer little friend called. Said Z isn't expecting the two of you for a while."

"Oh." Ichigo blinked at Grimmjow and wondered briefly what that conversation must have been like.

"Take the damn pill." Grimmjow commanded.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom to fill the glass that Grimmjow had shoved at him. The pill bottle said to take two for pain but he decided one would be enough, tipping the tiny plastic bottle and throwing the pill into his mouth; chasing it with the full glass of water.

"There. Happy?" He asked as he returned to the bedroom to find Grimmjow pulling back the covers on the bed.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

As Ichigo reached for the blanket his stomach let out a horrible gurgling sound and his eyes widened. He looked up at Grimmjow and was surprised when he lowered his head and started laughing. Ichigo tried not to copy him as the sound continued before it finally faded out. Grimmjow shook his head.

"Hungry?"

Ichigo gave him a crocked smile. "Maybe a little."

After changing into a more comfortable pair of underwear, Grimmjow and Ichigo left the bedroom to raid the kitchen, finding left over Chinese food from the night before and settling for that. They were halfway through their reheated meal, Grimmjow teasing Leiko and Kimi with a noodle and Ichigo trying not to giggle like an idiot, something he would later blame on the pain pills, when the front door opened and Nnoitra walked in. He was a bit surprised to see all the lights on and peeked his head into the kitchen.

"The hell're you doin' up? It's almost midnight." He asked, eyeing the food with an almost predatory gaze.

Ichigo handed him a box of rice as Grimmjow answered, "Strawberry was hungry."

"Tch." Nnoitra glanced at Ichigo. "You look like shit."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "So do you but at least I have an excuse."

"Ha!" Nnoitra choked on a piece of rice and scared off the kittens as Grimmjow laughed at that. "I'm goin' ta bed." He glared, taking the box of rice with him.

Ichigo shook his head and dug back into the box of chow mein, a lone noodle sticking to his chin that went unnoticed by him. Grimmjow on the other hand couldn't help but notice. A bit of a pet peeve of his was people who couldn't feel food stuck to their faces. With a roll of his eyes he reached over with his chopsticks and picked the noodle off Ichigo's chin. Ichigo stared at him with wide eyes as Grimmjow then pressed the noodle in his mouth. Having no choice but to accept it, Ichigo sucked the noodle from the wooden sticks and swallowed.

"Did you just feed me something from my face?" He asked incredulously.

"Well you don't seem capable of feeding yerself properly." When Ichigo continued to stare he rolled his eyes again. "Finish eating. You look like hell. You need to get back to bed."

Ichigo frowned and looked down at his box of chow mein. Grimmjow really confused him sometimes.

After a quick call to Shinji and a text to his sister Karin saying he would call them as soon as he woke up, Grimmjow and Ichigo retired to the bedroom, both of them at this point exhausted and wanting nothing more than the sweet release of sleep. They settled into their respective sides of the bed, Grimmjow taking the left and Ichigo the right, and pulled the covers over themselves. Grimmjow rolled over and curled up on his side as he always did, the side he had chosen to sleep on ensuring that he was facing Ichigo, and drifted off quickly. Ichigo however couldn't seem to get comfortable. Every time he thought he had found a good position a new spot on his body would tense up and drive him nuts until he had to shift once again. Grimmjow, who had woken up sometime after the tenth time Ichigo had shifted, sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked in a grumpy tone.

"I can't get comfortable." Ichigo complained quietly as he shifted yet again.

"Didn't you take those pills? The papers said they would help you sleep."

Ichigo frowned at the ceiling and wondered why Grimmjow had read his paperwork but was too tired to ask anything about it. "I only took one. I told you I hate those things."

"Baka, go take another. If you keep me up all night, I'll kill you."

Ichigo smiled and was glad the room was dark enough for Grimmjow not to be able to see it. Using all his control not to cry out, he rolled over on his stomach and let out a puff of air, hoping that he had finally found a position that would work for him. Maybe the food had lessened the intensity of the medication, he thought to himself as he began to feel the soreness spread throughout his body. Perhaps Grimmjow had been right and he should have taken both pills.

"But if I take another now, it might not help." Ichigo mumbled into the pillow.

Grimmjow was silent and Ichigo hoped that meant he had gone back to sleep. He really didn't want to disturb him and was beginning to think that maybe he should go sleep out on the couch when a hand reached for him under the covers, gripping his hip and pulling him gently backwards until he met the solid wall of chest that was Grimmjow.

"What…?"

Grimmjow planted a small kiss on his upturned injured shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

"Go to sleep." He almost purred.

For some reason, beyond Ichigo's capacity of thinking, his entire body relaxed and his eyes slid closed. The steady rhythm of Grimmjow breathing and the slow pulse of his even heartbeat lulled Ichigo into a deep sleep complete with silly smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning Ichigo stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and prepared himself to clean his wounds. He figured on starting on the easiest one first, his forehead. He reached up to pull off the bandage and jumped when Grimmjow pushed his way into the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I have to clean the area around the stitches every day." He replied, pulling the gauze off and leaning forward to get a closer look. It looked gross, dried blood crusting the edges and bright red puckered edges pulled together by what looked like black fishing line.

"How many?" Grimmjow asked as he too took a closer look, wrinkling his nose a bit at the sight.

"Seven here, ten there." Ichigo said pointing at his shoulder.

"Fuck."

Ichigo grabbed a Q-Tip and dipped it into the warm soapy water that was stopped up in the sink and began to painstakingly remove all the dried blood from the area. Grimmjow curled his lip as he watched, not sure whether to laugh at the cleaning style or look away from the wound that was making his stomach turn. It wasn't that he had never seen anything like that, or worse, it was just that the after effects, the stitches or staples that people got to close such wounds, always made him feel… uneasy. Ichigo noticed this and smiled at his reflection in the mirror.

"You don't have to watch."

Grimmjow frowned at that and continued to watch Ichigo work. Ichigo's face screwed up with concentration as he worked yet another Q-Tip gently over the wound itself, letting the soapy water get into the tiny creases of skin and wash away any germs. When he was finished with that he drained the sink and tossed the used cleaning supplies in the trash before turning on the tap until it was just barely hot and splashing the water over his face, washing away the soap. He grabbed a towel and patted it dry before slathering it with ointment and recovering it with a new bandage.

"See, no biggie." He said with a grin and Grimmjow shook his head.

"Whatever."

"Now for the hard one." Ichigo said as he began to tear away the gauze from his shoulder wound.

"I'm gonna be late for work." Grimmjow said, using the excuse to look away and hop in the shower.

By the time he was finished so was Ichigo, freshly bandaged and looking a bit more refreshed despite the bruising. Grimmjow wrapped his towel around his waist and looked at Ichigo closely, taking in his bright eyes and clear, almost rosy complexion. With a grin he grabbed Ichigo's chin, making sure not to hurt him, and pulled him close, kissing him. Ichigo winced and Grimmjow pulled away, frowning at him. With a bashful smile Ichigo ducked his head before quickly pressing his lips again against Grimmjow's. Surprised, it took a second for him to respond, reaching up to Ichigo's hip and pulling him even closer until they were touching. Ichigo raised one arm, his left arm, before dropping it and lifting his good arm, lacing his fingers in the blue hair at the back of Grimmjow's head. It was Ichigo who deepened the kiss, his tongue easing its way inside Grimmjow's mouth and tangling with his. Grimmjow groaned softly and tightened his grip, reaching up with his other hand and accidentally brushing against the shoulder wound.

"Ow." Ichigo hissed, pulling back slightly and grimacing.

"Sorry." Grimmjow whispered.

Ichigo blushed. "I thought you were gonna be late for work."

"Tch. It's yer fault for distracting me."

Ichigo laughed and Grimmjow sauntered out of the bathroom to get dressed. As soon as he was gone Ichigo leaned back over the sink and pulled out his bottom lip. Sure enough there was a cut on the inside that his teeth must have made when he was punched. He let go and let his lip pop back in place before he followed Grimmjow and began to dress, slowly and painfully. As Grimmjow was getting ready to leave he grabbed the pill bottle and tossed it to Ichigo, surprised when he caught it in his left hand.

"Take those like yer supposed to." Ichigo sighed and sat on the couch. "And stay put!" He called over his shoulder, shutting the door before Ichigo could reply.

"Tch. Where the hell would I go? It hurts to walk too much." He muttered to himself as he sat back and turned to TV on.

He couldn't even remember the last time he had spent the day with the television and his own thoughts and he didn't think that combination was going to go over very well. With a sigh he tried to make himself comfortable and find something interesting on TV.

* * *

"Looks like those kids got roughed up pretty good." The man said as he sat next to his long time partner. "'Course our guys got beat pretty bad too."

His partner nodded and sighed, looking out the window at the thick clouds that brought the drenching rain. The streets below were devoid of life in this kind of weather and it brought a smile to his face.

"Do you want us to start the next phase?" The man asked and the other shook his head, reaching for a pad of paper to write out a reply.

_Not yet. Give this time to stew. Give them time to think things might be over for a bit._

The man grinned after reading the note and nodded his head. "Right. As you say."

He left the room and the man to stare out the window. The silent man lifted a handkerchief to his lips and wiped a bit of drool from them. Loosing one's tongue made it rather hard to do things, but he had managed fairly well so far. Now that things were moving forward he could get a little payback for it; if not from the man who had actually done it than from the man who had turned him in. Yes, that blue haired kyodai would pay.

* * *

A/N Yay, more plot development! According to wiki _Kyodai_ stands for a "big brother" in the respective yakuza "family". Basically speaking there is the boss dude, two lieutenants, some big brothers, and then some little brothers (among others), the amount of which depending on the size of the "family". So in essence, Grimmjow could still be the _Sexta_ here. :D Hope you liked the little yakuza lesson, lol. Holy cow, I just posted on the fifth! It's only the sixth! Whoa. Well, anyway, sorry about the gross stitches part. I'm not sure if that's how yer supposed to clean stitches but my daughter recently had four in her pinky (go to my DA site for gory pics of that :D) and that's how we were told to clean hers so... Yeah, sorry if that grossed anyone out ^^; I'll stop rambling now. Hope you enjoyed it :D:D

~~EDIT: Waa~! So close to 400 reviews *dies from happiness*~~


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

There was a quiet knock on the door to the condo some time before noon but Ichigo was fast asleep on the couch. The sound of a key in the lock and the tumblers turning did nothing to disturb his slumber. As the door swung in gently a small woman walked in pushing a cart filled with supplies. Noticing the young man on the couch she pursed her lips and approached him, placing a cool hand on his shoulder and shaking as gently as she could. Ichigo blinked up at her in surprise and sat up quickly.

"I'm the cleaning lady." She said brightly as Ichigo continued to take in his surroundings.

"Oh." He rubbed his eyes. "Do… do you need me to leave?" He asked, not sure what to do in this kind of a situation.

She continued to smile. "No need for that, sir. I just didn't want to startle you. Are there any other guests staying with Mr. Jaegerjaques right now?"

He couldn't help but smirk at the name before nodding his head. "Yeah, in the guest room. But I don't think he's left yet…." He trailed off trying to remember if he had seen Nnoitra at all that morning.

"Arigato, sir. I shall start in the master bedroom then. Do as you will."

Walking back to her cart, she pushed it into Grimmjow's room and began her duties. Ichigo was at a loss. Grimmjow had a cleaning lady? He jumped when his phone rang at him and held his dizzy head in his hand as he reached for it.

"Why the hell havencha called me yet?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Because I just woke up. Geez, you sound like a nagging girlfriend."

"How ya feelin'?" Shinji asked, ignoring the grumpy sounding comment.

"Like I got run over. Worst is my shoulder though. It keeps bleeding and it's all achy. I'll be fine in a few days though." Grabbing his jacket Ichigo went to the porch he had only just found out the condo had and slipped outside. "He has a cleaning lady."

Shinji frowned at the sudden change in topic. "Who?"

"Grimmjow. She just woke me up. It's so weird."

"I can imagine." Shinji replied dully, not at all pleased that they were talking about _him_.

"How's your arm?"

"Broken, but fine. Shitty thing is I can't dance till it comes off. If Z doesn't find me something to do I might have to move back in with okaachan. Not that I would mind that so much, but ya know how she likes to make me do all the house work 'cause she sucks so bad at it."

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, I'm kinda wondering what he's gonna do with me. My face shouldn't be a problem since I wear the mask, but the cuts all over my chest and the one on my shoulder…. He might just replace us."

"Waa! No way he would do that. Okay, maybe temporarily, but not completely. He'd loose out too much money. I've helped him with his books Ichi, he can't afford to loose us."

"Yeah."

Shinji suddenly giggled and Ichigo frowned. He really didn't trust that giggle sometimes.

"So you'll never guess who came over this just a bit ago."

"Are you really gonna make me guess?"

"Hanataro." Shinji paused for effect. "And his new wife."

Hanataro and his lovely young wife had gotten married in a small private ceremony about four months prior and had invited everyone from the club to join them. Yumi had of course tried to out shine the bride by wearing a very expensive silk furisode kimono and was overheard saying quite rudely that he was the most beautiful person there. He had been quite surprised when Hanataro's new bride was standing right behind him. She smiled and placed a hand on his arm, replying, "Oh, don't worry. You really are very beautiful. I hope one day to be half as beautiful as you." Everyone would have laughed had the poor woman not been utterly serious. She made an instant best friend that day.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They heard we got jumped and came over to give us food. Good food too." Shinji rambled. "Anyway, more gossip…."

"You're almost as bad as Yumi, you know that?"

"Shut up or I won't tell ya." Taking Ichigo's silence as a hint to move forward he burst out with, "They're having a baby!"

"No shit?"

Shinji nodded excitedly, babies were so cute, before he realized he was on the phone and Ichigo couldn't see him. "Yeah. Hanataro was so excited he couldn't hold it back and then he blushed and his wife blushed. It was cute. They look like freakin' twins."

"I can't believe he found a woman who would put up with him cross dressing and stripping in Nicho." Ichigo mused.

"Probably because he's like the nicest person you'll ever meet. Her too."

"Yeah. Shit, what time is it in England?" Ichigo had almost forgotten to call his sister like he promised.

Shinji gave the phone an incredulous look. "Fuck if I know."

"I gotta call Karin. I'll talk to you later, Shinji."

Shinji sighed dramatically. "Fine."

As soon as Ichigo hung up he closed his eyes and tried to count backwards to figure the time in England. With a frown he realized it was probably somewhere around three in the morning over there and settled with texting Karin with a quick, _call me when you get up_. That finished he peeked back in the house to see if the lady was anywhere is sight. He felt weird being inside while she was working but it was too damn cold out to wait outside for her to finish. As he was pulling open the sliding glass door his phone signaled a incoming text. He slid it closed once more and looked down at the screen.

_don't u know wut time it is?_

He smirked at his phone and began to push buttons.

_that's why i said when u wake up, baka_

He was surprised when his phone rang instead of the text he was expecting. He answered it quickly.

"Well I'm awake now because of you. Anyway, why didn't you answer your phone yesterday?"

"Shinji and I got jumped and before you freak out we're both fine."

"How lame." Karin yawned. "Yuzu wanted to talk to you. Other than some headaches and she gets tired quick she's been doing really good. Dad says he's gonna keep me here until she's ready to go home though, that's why I called yesterday." Another yawn. "So you had better call him when it's decent here."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Look, don't tell dad or Yuzu I got hurt. I don't want them worrying and it's nothing bad."

Karin chuckled quietly. "You'd say it was nothing bad even if you broke every bone in your body."

"Well I didn't break anything so shut up."

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later, Ichi-nii."

"Later Karin. Give Yuzu a hug for me."

He was glad to hear that his sister was doing well. Even more happy that Karin would be staying with his father until Yuzu was ready to come home. He didn't really have the means to take care of his sister and he wasn't about to ask Grimmjow if the both of them could stay there on top of Nnoitra as well. As he was turning around the sliding door opened and he was face to face with Grimmjow. _Speak of the devil_, he thought to himself fleetingly.

"The fuck'er you doin' outside?" Grimmjow asked, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"I had a phone call. Why didn't you tell me you had a cleaning lady?"

Grimmjow shrugged and stepped outside with him, lighting up and taking a deep pull.

"Forgot."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You know those things are bad for you, right?"

"No shit?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically.

"Don't tell me you came back early again."

"Nope. I forgot some paperwork that I need so I figured I'd make a pit stop for lunch." He smirked and leaned forward. "Why, did ya miss me?"

Ichigo snorted and looked away. He hadn't been awake long enough to miss anything.

"Go back inside, the cold will just make yer muscles stiff." Grimmjow said as he reached for his ringing cell phone.

Ichigo left with a sigh and returned to the couch, sitting and returning his attention back to Grimmjow. It seemed like he was yelling into the phone but he couldn't hear a thing. After flicking his half finished cigarette Grimmjow came back inside and grabbed a stack of papers from his desk.

"Konichiwa, Mr. Jaegerjaques." The cleaning lady said brightly as she dumped the bathroom trash in a large garbage bag on her cart.

"Konichiwa." He muttered in a distracted tone as he stuffed the papers in a slick briefcase. He turned his attention to Ichigo and grinned. "See ya."

It seemed like only an instant and he was out the door, Ichigo left alone with the cleaning lady once again with no idea what to do with himself.

* * *

Nnoitra looked over Ichigo's shoulder at what he was cooking and his uncovered eye widened.

"That looks good." He muttered, his mouth salivating from the scent.

"Quit hovering." Ichigo bit out. Nnoitra had been back for an hour and he was ready to hit him with the frying pan he had just put oil in.

"Then Gimmie somethin' ta munch. I'm fuckin' starvin'."

"You'll just have to wait till it's finished. Back the fuck up." Ichigo turned, and picked up the sponge from the sink, shoving it in Nnoitra's face. "Or you can do the dishes."

"Tch, fuck that." Nnoitra said, retreating from the kitchen. He could wait for the food.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Grimmjow asked startling both of them as they had not heard him come home.

"Yer bitch is tryin' ta burn the house down." Nnoitra grinned, his own small bit of retaliation for not getting a nibble.

"I am not asshole. Shut up or you don't get any."

Grimmjow came up behind Ichigo and looked over his shoulder sniffing lightly. Ichigo shivered at his proximity but hid it well by shifting his weight to his other foot.

"Pot stickers?" Grimmjow asked, his voice low and his breath tickling the side of Ichigo's neck.

"Yeah."

"You made these yerself?"

"Yeah. Yuzu insisted I learn how to cook some simple things before I moved out so I wouldn't starve to death."

"Yer cookin' me dinner?" Grimmjow teased.

"N-no. I was hungry and I figured you'd be home soon so I just happened to make enough for everyone."

"Mhmm, sure." Grimmjow would have tackled him injuries or no if he had been wearing an apron and he made a mental note to acquire one in the future.

Ichigo reached for the pot of noodles he was cooking and quickly snatched back his arm with a hiss.

"Fuck." He mumbled and squeezed his eyes shut as the slice of pain lanced through his shoulder.

"Idiot. Scoot over."

"But…." The look Grimmjow gave him silenced him; he wouldn't get anywhere arguing that one.

Nnoitra peeked into the kitchen to see how close things were to being done and almost laughed out loud at what he saw. Ichigo and Grimmjow were standing almost hip to hip in front of the stove but he could tell from his friends stance that he wanted badly to reach out to the young man._ Fuck, Grimmjow can be such a fuckin' sap sometimes_. He thought to himself.

After they ate Nnoitra took off, claiming he had a few things he had to do. Grimmjow put away the dishes and ordered Ichigo to sit down.

"You look exhausted. Yer pushing yerself too hard."

"I'm not fucking broken. It's just a few cuts and bruises, I'm fine." He said but sat on the couch nonetheless. He was rather tired.

When Grimmjow returned to the room he handed Ichigo a glass of water and a pain pill. He shot Grimmjow a sullen look before taking the proffered pill and glass, handing the glass back when he was finished. Grimmjow set it on the table and plopped on the couch close, but not too close, to Ichigo. He flipped through channels, trying to find something the both of them wanted to watch before settling on an action movie that had just started. Ichigo wasn't one to watch a whole lot of TV but it felt nice to relax after all that activity in the kitchen. Grimmjow draped an arm over the back of the couch and shifted to get comfortable.

A few minutes later he felt a tickling sensation at the back of his head. He twitched slightly but decided to ignore it. When the tickling sensation turned into fingers toying with the hair on the back of his neck he turned a frown to Grimmjow.

"What are you doing?"

Grimmjow grinned but didn't look away from the TV. "Petting you."

"You have three cats. Pet them." Ichigo grumbled.

The fingers moved up to thread through the hair on the back of his head and he barely held back the groan that tried to escape. A secret pleasure not even Shinji knew about was having his hair played with and Ichigo's brain was slowly turning to mush as the strong yet thin fingers weaved their way up his scalp. He couldn't hold back however when those same fingers brushed over the sensitive spot behind his ear and the small groan slipped out as his head hung forward. Grimmjow grinned and scooted closer to Ichigo, pulling him so that his head leaned on his shoulder. Ichigo was in no state of mind to protest as the sudden closer contact made it easier for those glorious fingers to work their magic over more of his head than before.

"Good?" Grimmjow questioned quietly, his grin still firmly in place.

"Mmm." Without thinking Ichigo's head tipped up and his lips brushed Grimmjow's neck before pressing in a light kiss.

Grimmjow's eyes slid closed, the movie forgotten, and he continued to run his fingers through Ichigo's hair. His grin turned to a contented smile when one of Ichigo's arms slipped around his waist and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. He kissed the top of the orange head and returned his attention to the movie, content as he hadn't been in a long, long time.

* * *

Over the next few days Grimmjow and Ichigo, and even Nnoitra to a lesser extent, settled into a comfortable routine. Since Ichigo had nothing better to do until school started he studied his books during the day and made dinner at night so that it was just about ready when Grimmjow got home for work. He pushed back the thoughts that tried to force themselves forward about him being a bit too domestic but figured once school started up again this really wouldn't be happening anymore. He'd be too busy studying to cook like this. And besides, it was the least he could do for being allowed to stay there until he found a new place to live.

After dinner Grimmjow and Ichigo would watch a movie on TV, except for Saturday night when wrestling was on. Ichigo shook his head as he watched Grimmjow get just as into the event as his father and sister usually did. Their nights ended with a cuddle, though neither one of them would have admitted out loud that that was exactly what was going on when Grimmjow "pet" Ichigo and Ichigo curled into him, before they made their way to the bedroom for sleep; resulting in more cuddling.

When Sunday night came Ichigo was packing the books he would need in his bag and trying not to find a reason why he shouldn't go. Though his bruises were now a pale yellow and his sore muscles were more a result of lack of activity than from the fight, he had gotten too used to lounging around all day. Getting up early to go to school and spending the day outside was going to be nice but he was going to miss doing nothing. He knew this feeling would pass once things got going again but it still didn't stop them from happening. Grimmjow came into the bedroom and shut the door, something that Ichigo had demanded since they had come home from Osaka and messed around with it open about a week prior. Since they both had long days ahead of them they had decided to forego TV/couch cuddle time, again a term neither one of them would have used even under torture, and headed straight to bed. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow's pants slid to the floor and he stepped out of them, walking to the adjourning bathroom to brush his teeth. He bit his lip and looked at his blushing face in the mirror over the dresser. Everything had been going so well lately between them it was almost too good to be true. Ichigo shook his head. It was too good to be true and he was beginning to wonder when it was all going to slip away like a long and vivid dream.

"You comin' to bed?" Grimmjow asked as he pulled back the covers.

Ichigo nodded and finished what he had been doing, crawling into bed beside Grimmjow and moving close to him. He wrapped one arm around Grimmjow's waist and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Aren't we affectionate tonight." Grimmjow teased, his fingers automatically going to Ichigo's hair.

"Blame the pain meds." Ichigo mumbled. He hadn't actually taken any pills since the last time Grimmjow had forced them on him but he had used them as an excuse for "odd" behavior anyway.

Something felt weird about him that night and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was curled up against Grimmjow's side but he still wasn't close enough. His leg twitched and he frowned in the darkness. He needed… something. Seemingly of it's own accord the arm he had around Grimmjow's waist rose, his fingers brushing lightly against Grimmjow's chin as his own head tilted up. He could barely see Grimmjow's face but it was enough to help guide him, his lips nudging against the others in a slow kiss. The burn of the wound in his shoulder was nothing compared to the fire of his skin that the kiss ignited and he shifted his weight for closer contact. Grimmjow moaned quietly and let his tongue graze Ichigo's bottom lip before sucking it gently between his teeth and tugging. Ichigo shivered at the feel of those teeth and his knee bent and began to slowly travel up and down Grimmjow's thigh. With a soft growl Grimmjow let his hands wander over Ichigo's torso, careful of the bandages that were still there, and plucked the small nipples. Ichigo arched his back and ground his half hard cock into Grimmjow's thigh causing Grimmjow to shift his weight and grab Ichigo, pulling his closer. It would have been a smooth move had he not grabbed Ichigo's upper arm to do so. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss with a loud hiss, his face screwed up as a white hot sliver of pain lanced through his arm.

"Fuck. Sorry."

"It's okay." Ichigo said through gritted teeth and tried to kiss Grimmjow again.

Against his better judgment Grimmjow pushed back and settled with one last soul eating kiss before returning Ichigo to where he had been before, curled up beside him with his arm around his waist.

"We both gotta get up early. Maybe tomorrow." He said with a thick voice.

He wanted to kick himself for saying it but he didn't want what could have been a great sexual experience ruined by pain and blood of reopened wounds. Ichigo sighed and tried to recapture the breath that had been pulled out of him with that last kiss. Now he was dizzy and slightly confused on top of everything else. Why had Grimmjow pushed him away? He frowned into Grimmjow's chest and closed his eyes. As soon as Ichigo's breath evened out Grimmjow slipped away to the window and pulled a cigarette from the pack he kept in the sill.

Nnoitra had gotten close to a few men that knew the man they were looking for, if not where he was it was still a start. If things kept up like this they would find the guy and have everything worked out, by that he meant the guy would be dead, by Friday. He smiled at the window before looking back over his shoulder. These last few days with Ichigo had been like a dream and he had realized something he hadn't been expecting from the start. He wanted Ichigo around for a good long time and he would do what it took to make that happen, regardless of how the young man felt. Ichigo mumbled something in his sleep and rubbed his face on the pillow. No matter what, Grimmjow thought to himself as he flicked the half smoked cigarette out the window, the Strawberry belonged to him.

* * *

A/N Ah, the fluffy goodness. Sorry about the first part, it was kinda lame, ne? I decided to move things ahead instead of dwelling on filling time with silly chapters that mean nothing. This chapter was short, yes, but the next one will be back on track with the others, offering drama, some action, and maybe, if yer lucky, some smexy time with our Grimmkitty and Berry-tan. So yes, thoughts? :D

~Penny

**I made a poll in regards to SBB that everyone should vote on. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The first day back to class was horrible. Ichigo estimated he was asked what had happened at least a million times, girls swarmed and swooned around him in annoying and embarrassing circles. Even one of his professors had shown an abnormal amount of concern over his injuries. He was so glad that he wasn't in a cast like Shinji.

The most embarrassing part of the day however had been the end. With a flood of university students pouring out of the front gates the sleek black BMW was hardly inconspicuous. The tall man in a black business suit and dark glasses holding an umbrella made him groan and suddenly he felt all eyes on him. Shawlong gave him a small bow before opening the back door for him, making sure the umbrella kept his entrance dry. He could almost hear the whispers as he ducked inside the car.

To make matters worse he found himself studying in the kitchen while he made dinner, even though he had promised himself that his unofficial title as _Mr. Happy Homemaker_, something that Nnoitra had teased him about and suffered while he watched Grimmjow and Ichigo enjoy the food without him, would not be happening anymore.

He was bent over his class notes on common human bacterial diseases, something he should have already been familiar with but wasn't, when he was startled out of his trance. His head shot up and looked into Grimmjow's blue eyes, bright with mirth.

"The hell're ya doin'?"

"Uh…." Ichigo looked behind him and noticed his pot of water was boiling and looked like it had been for a while. "Shit."

As Ichigo filled the pot with more water Grimmjow grabbed the notes and started reading, his nose wrinkled at the small diagrams scribbled on the notebook paper.

"Why are you learning about gonorrhea?"

"I'm taking a class on bacteria and stuff. I have to learn all the common human bacterial diseases and at least five symptoms of each by Friday."

Grimmjow whistled and grinned. "Sucks fer you."

Ichigo shrugged. "It's not that bad. I may not look it but I'm a pretty good student. Besides, I'll just get Shinji to help me study like I always do. He seems to get a kick out of this kind of thing anyway."

Grimmjow frowned at the blondes name and set down the notes, walking up behind Ichigo and looking over his shoulder at the food that was cooking.

"I'll help you study."

Ichigo snorted. "Thanks, but Shin and I always study together. It's like… I don't know, we just always do." He said as he placed fresh vegetables in the wok.

Grimmjow barely suppressed a low growl and decided he had played nice enough tonight. He leaned forward and sank his teeth into Ichigo's neck, his tongue laving over the abused skin. Ichigo nearly dropped the spatula he had in his hand and gripped the edge of the stove as Grimmjow's assault on his neck continued up to his ear lobe, finally stopping behind his ear to nip. He shivered and closed his eyes.

"Stove's hot." Ichigo mumbled as he turned around, eyes still closed.

"Mhmm." Grimmjow agreed and slid Ichigo down the edge of the counter so that they could continue.

He placed one hand behind Ichigo's head and tipped his head back, slanting his lips over the other pair as his free hand snaked around his hips and curled in the belt loops there. Ichigo let out a sigh that quickly turned to a groan as Grimmjow leaned into him and started to bend him backwards. Okay, perhaps things were finally looking up today. Grimmjow's tongue teased it's way into Ichigo's mouth and coaxed his to tangle and dance. Ichigo's hands fisted in the back of Grimmjow's shirt as his hips pushed forward into Grimmjow, pressing hardening members against one another. He had wanted this since the night before and wasn't going to let Grimmjow stop him this time. With a low growl in the back of his throat Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hips and tossed him up on the counter, never breaking contact with his mouth. Ichigo automatically spread his legs and scooted to the edge, wrapping one leg around Grimmjow's hip as his hands traveled lower to his waist. He banged his head into a cupboard somehow, wincing a bit as Grimmjow tried to pull away.

"No." Ichigo breathed, reaching up to grab Grimmjow's head and pull him back into a deep, intoxicating kiss.

Grimmjow grinned into the kiss and began pulling up Ichigo's shirt, exposing his chest to the warm air of the kitchen. Ichigo's breath hitched when nibble fingers plucked his already hardened nipples and pulled harshly.

"Somethin's burnin'"

Ichigo jumped, hitting his head on the cupboard once again, and pulled away from Grimmjow, face flushing scarlet as a grinning Nnoitra cocked a hip and pointed at the stove.

"Burnin'. Food."

Ichigo whipped his head around, his embarrassment fleeing at the sight of the smoke he should have smelt long before.

"Shit!"

"I can't believe ya risked burnin' good food to make out in the kitchen." Nnoitra grumbled to Grimmjow as they both watched Ichigo scramble around.

"Fuck, it's ruined." He whined down at the stir fry he had been making. He knew better than to let it sit for too long.

"Yer just jealous." Grimmjow grinned back at Nnoitra and sniffed at the blackened mess that had been dinner. "Guess we order out." He suggested, pulling his phone from his pocket and leaving the room, seemingly unfazed by what had just happened.

Ichigo on the other hand could feel Nnoitra grinning at him and he was sorely tempted to throw something at him. Or hide in the bathroom. He wasn't sure what he should be more upset about; that he had been caught making out on the kitchen counter or that Grimmjow had distracted him enough to let the food he had prepared burn. Or that Nnoitra had interrupted them. It was easier to be angry with Nnoitra.

"Stop looking at me like that you creepy shit." He grumbled as he spooned the ruined food into the trash.

"Aw, can't we all jus' get along?" Nnoitra replied sarcastically.

"No."

Nnoitra laughed and left the kitchen, plopping down on the couch and flicking on the TV, turning it up way too loud and draping his long arms over the back of the couch. Grimmjow stepped into the bedroom to complete his phone order and Ichigo rolled his eyes, pouring out the pot of boiling water and cleaning up the mess he had made.

The night progressed slowly, once the food had shown up Grimmjow and Nnoitra argued over what to watch, Grimmjow wanting to watch old samurai movies and Nnoitra voting for something more modern and decidedly horrific. They both turned to Ichigo and asked his opinion.

"I don't care." He said as he returned his attention to his food and notes.

They finally came to an agreement of bloody horror flick that night, old samurai movie the next night and Ichigo was allowed the blissful silence, punctuated only by blood curdling screams and gurgling sounds of death. He wasn't even aware of the movie ending nor of Nnoitra jumping up and cursing, "Fuckin' phone!" It wasn't until Grimmjow kicked him in the knee that he tore his attention away from his notes and realized just how quiet it was in the condo.

"It's late."

Ichigo looked up and blinked, noticing that it was after nine o'clock. He sighed and stretched before standing and stashing his notes away in his bag and padding to the bathroom. He wanted a shower and sleep now and his mind was so focused on that he wasn't aware of Grimmjow coming in the bathroom behind him and leaning against the wall, staring at him with a lecherous smirk. When he did finally notice he blushed and folded his arms awkwardly over his chest.

"What?"

"Whaddya mean, 'what'?" He said as he advanced, backing Ichigo into the sink. "We got cut off earlier." His voice was low on slightly hypnotic even as his grin bordered on disturbing.

"Oh."

Grimmjow laughed and placed his hands on either side of the sink, trapping Ichigo as he leaned forward and captured his bottom lip with his teeth. Ichigo whined a bit, flushing at the sound but not caring enough to stop. Grimmjow's fully clothed body pressed against him, his starched white shirt brushing his heated skin and quickly hardening nipples. Ichigo reached for the button of his slacks as a fiery hot hand wrapped around his length. He let his head fall back and his fingers stumbled at what he was doing as Grimmjow stroked him, his lips spreading gentle kisses and harsh nips across his neck and collar bone.

"Oh, fuck."

Grimmjow hummed his pleasure as his other hand reached behind Ichigo to knead his ass. Ichigo's arms wrapped around his neck and brought his face back up so that he could kiss him again. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed kissing Grimmjow like this until it had stopped. He was just about to resume taking off Grimmjow's pants when a cell phone rang. Grimmjow cursed and pulled back, reaching into his pocket and sighing.

"Gotta take this. Hop in the shower."

He left the room and Ichigo without another word and Ichigo frowned. That had better be the last interruption of the night or he was going to go insane. He was so beyond aroused at that moment he thought he would burst. As he was leaning over to turn on the tap for the shower he overheard Grimmjow yelling at whoever he was talking to on the phone.

"Oh you have got to be fuckin'…. when?… Well how did it happen?…. Fuckin' idiot…. No, stay there stupid…. Don't call the fuckin' cops! Jesus Christ! Did yer mother drop you on yer head when you were a baby?!… No! I'll be right there you fuckin' moron! Stay put!"

The bathroom door was flung wide open and a very angry Grimmjow stomped inside, grabbed Ichigo by the waist and pulled him close, planting a fierce kiss on his already bruised lips.

"I gotta go somewhere. Just go to bed."

With that he left the house, taking only the time to grab a jacket before he was out the door. Ichigo huffed out a breath and smacked his fist against the tile shower wall.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Grimmjow had been very vague about what had happened to make him leave that night, stating only that there had been a misunderstanding that needed to be smoothed out. Ichigo hadn't been very pleased with that answer but ever since Grimmjow had returned home, somewhere around four in the morning, he had been in a horrible mood. Tuesday and Wednesday passed in a tense fashion, Nnoitra the only one brave enough to goad Grimmjow enough to get any sort of reaction from him only to be thrown out of the house laughing like an idiot. Ichigo stuck to his books and tried to tell himself that things would mellow out soon.

Shinji had dropped off his care package from Hanataro and his wife Tuesday while he had been at school and they had made plans to study together Thursday before Grimmjow got home from work, leaving him a scant three hours and the problem with shaking Shawlong off his tail so that he could actually go to Shinji's place. He was well immersed in his thoughts when he heard his name called out and looked up, surprised to see Shinji during his lunch break. He smiled and shook his head as the bright pink cast waved in the air at him and waited for him to seat himself.

"Yer lookin' better." Shinji said with a bright smile.

"Thanks. You too."

"So we are actually on fer taday, right?" Shinji asked, his eagerness poorly disguised.

"Yeah, but we might have to be sneaky 'cause I don't think Grimmjow will be too happy with me…."

"What is he yer keeper?" Shinji hissed, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"That's not what I meant, but he's been in a really bad mood…."

"Ichi, ya realize ya sound like an abuse victim, right? All ya need to add to that is, 'He hits me 'cos he loves me'."

"Don't' fuckin' start, Shinji."

Shinji sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said before stealing a fishcake and popping it into his mouth. "I'll meetcha here af'er yer nex' class." He said with a mouthful of food.

Ichigo shook his head and watched Shinji walk away. His class was thankfully cut short, the professor getting the call that his wife had finally gone into labor, and the class was let out early. He met Shinji and they walked to the front of the school, surprised and thankful that the shiny BMW wasn't there waiting for him.

"Cool, let's go." Shinji said, grabbing Ichigo's arm and dragging him off in the direction of his apartment.

They were barely half a block from the gates when someone called out to them.

"Yo, kitty bitch. 'Sup?"

Ichigo turned and frowned as Nnoitra strolled up to him and Shinji with a wide grin, his uncovered eye lingering on Shinji's form.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked rudely. How could he not after the new pet name he had given him had been said in public.

"What? Can't I say hey to a roomie?"

"No. Go away."

"Grimm'll be pretty upset if ya take off with Blondie here. Ya sure yer willin' ta risk it?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort but Shinji beat him to it. "That ain't none 'a yer business, is it? Now quit followin' us."

Nnoitra's grin grew, something Ichigo would have thought impossible had he not witnessed it multiple times before, and he shook his head. "Can't. Got business that way." He said, pointing a long fingered hand in the direction Ichigo and Shinji were going.

Ichigo turned and started walking, Nnoitra falling into step beside Shinji, much to Shinji's annoyance. They walked a few blocks, Nnoitra whistling a tune that was so off tune he didn't even want to begin guessing what it was and Shinji sending dark looks at the man that was encroaching upon his already limited time with Ichigo. Ichigo was about to tell Nnoitra to shut the hell up when everything happened seemingly at once. Nnoitra turned, facing the street, as Shinji pulled Ichigo's arm, to stop him from walking, his sentence dying on his lips as a single gunshot was heard. Nnoitra's body jerked and his uncovered eye went wide as he looked down at his chest.

"Ha!" He screamed after a moment of shock, his maniacal laughter ringing over the screams of passers by. "Ya think one shot'll get me down?" He bellowed out. "Not today, not ever!" He laughed again and spread his arms wide as if begging to be shot again.

"Idiot!" Shinji cried out, grabbing his elbow and yanking him out of the way of a second shot, the bullet embedding into the thick brick wall of the building they were next to.

"Run stupid!" Shinji yelled in his face and the three of them took off down the street in the opposite direction.

They stopped running once they reached the track field of the university, Ichigo slightly upset that he was so winded and dizzy after such a short run.

"Hold still!" Shinji yelled, grabbing Nnoitra's sweater and pulling it open. "W-why…?"

Ichigo turned around to find Shinji straddling Nnoitra's hips, a wide lecherous grin on the tall man's face.

"Why isn't there any blood?" Shinji asked quietly, now completely confused.

"Worried 'bout me Blondie?"

"Idiot, you were shot. I saw it."

Nnoitra lifted his thin hips and yanked his shirt from his pants, pulling it up to reveal his torso.

"Thick skin." He smiled, poking at the bullet proof vest as he did so.

"You…."

Nnoitra sat up and wrapped a pair of long, thin arms around Shinji hips.

"Ya jump on a guy like this and he might jus' take it as…."

Shinji's casted arm connected with Nnoitra's face with a satisfying crack and he quickly shot out of the other's reach.

"You asshole!"

Nnoitra ignored him, fingering his cheek with one hand as he pulled the bullet casing from the vest with the other.

"Shit, that's my favorite hoodie. He cocked his eyebrow and looked up. "Fuckers kinda strong; like a mosquito." He added with a grin in Shinji's direction.

"_Der Scheißkerl_!" Shinji exclaimed before spinning around and stomping off.

Ichigo turned wide eyes to Shinji's retreating form. It had been years since he had heard Shinji say anything in his mother's native language.

"The fuck did he call me?" Nnoitra asked, more confused than angry, his eyes glued to the tight little ass that had just been so close just moments before.

"Uh… I… don't know." Ichigo answered honestly before taking off after Shinji.

By the time Ichigo caught up with him, he had managed to calm himself down enough to give him a weak smile.

"Kinda freaked out there, didn't I?" He asked sheepishly, not meeting Ichigo's eyes.

"Not really. You thought he'd been shot." Ichigo reasoned and slung an arm around Shinji's shoulders.

"Sorry to ruin the touchin' moment, but if Grimm finds out we were shot at and I let ya outta my sight you two'll be dead and I won't get paid." Nnoitra said, leaning his tall frame against the wall of the equipment shed.

"Is that all ya think about? Money?" Shinji asked, apparently not as cooled down as Ichigo thought he was.

Nnoitra grinned. "Not all."

Shinji rolled his eyes and turned back to Ichigo. "Sorry Ichi, I really don't feel like helping' ya study taday."

"It's okay. Sorry about all this." He waved his hand in the air ineffectually.

"Yeah." Shinji shot a glare at Nnoitra before pushing away from the wall he was against and shoving his hands in his pockets, walking away from the two.

"I'll call ya later." Ichigo called out before turning to Nnoitra. "What the hell was that? Was that about the hit on Grimmjow?"

Nnoitra shrugged. "Could be. Or maybe I pissed people off too. Who knows."

"Unbelievable." Ichigo grumbled, heading back to the front gates of the university with a thankfully silent Nnoitra in tow.

Shawlong was there waiting for him, looking a little disgruntled at his tardiness but keeping silent about it. He did however raise an eyebrow when Nnoitra followed Ichigo inside the car.

"Are you finished for today?" Shawlong asked as he drove away from the corner.

"Nah, gotta talk ta Grimm."

Shawlong dropped Ichigo off first at the condo before taking Nnoitra to Grimmjow's office. Nnoitra barged in without knocking or acknowledging the irate secretary yelling at him that he couldn't do that. He slammed the door in her face.

"Busy?" Nnoitra asked, reaching for the half empty pack of cigarettes on the desk.

"What the hell're you doin' here?"

"Got shot taday. Good plan makin' us wear these." He tapped his chest and smiled.

"When?" Grimmjow asked, no longer distracted.

"Went to check on yer bitch like ya asked me too and he was with Blondie," Nnoitra stopped to reminisce about Shinji in his lap.

"And?"

"Yeah, so anyway, we were walkin' and bam, I got shot. Second shot missed, but we took off."

"Who were they aiming at?" Grimmjow asked, tapping his chin and frowning.

"Me fer sure. I'm in the way. Oh, and I found out who shot Di Roy the other day."

"And?" Grimmjow asked again.

Nnoitra smiled. "We won't be needin' ta worry about that no more."

"Good."

"And I'm broke, so…."

Grimmjow sighed and reached for his wallet, handing the contents to Nnoitra. "This had better not be for fun."

"Nah, like I said paper makes people talk. Pretty simple."

"Is he back home?" Grimmjow asked quietly, his frown still in place.

Nnoitra nodded. "Yup."

"Good. Tell Shawlong on yer way out to make sure he stays there."

Nnoitra stood and chuckled, grinning at his friend. "Yer kickin' me out already?"

Nnoitra was at the door before Grimmjow spoke again. "Come back late."

Nnoitra turned and raised an eyebrow, letting a slow grin encompass his face. "Oh, really. Planning' a romantic evenin' with yer bitch."

Grimmjow smirked. "It doesn't matter. Just come back late."

Nnoitra laughed as he left the room and flipped off the glaring secretary as he passed her. Grimmjow didn't particularly have anything planned for Ichigo that night, but if something happened he didn't want to get interrupted. Again. He had been so distracted lately with finding who had shot one of his men and coming up empty so many times he was taking his frustration out on anyone within yelling distance, including Ichigo. Now that the problem seemed to have been solved, for now, he felt loads better. So much better in fact that he grabbed his briefcase and left his office.

"I'm heading out early." He said with a distracted wave of his hand as he passed his secretary.

"But, Mr. Jaegerjaques!"

Ignoring her he stepped in the elevator and pulled out his phone, calling Shawlong to pick him up.

* * *

Ichigo was nose deep in a biology book when the door opened and Grimmjow walked in grinning. Ichigo frowned, not sure if Nnoitra had told him what had happened yet or not and not sure if he should say anything to piss him off since he seemed in such a good mood for the first time in days.

"Hey." He decided that was the safest course of action.

"Hey." Grimmjow replied back before stepping into the bedroom to change.

Ichigo frowned at the clock. He was home really early today. He returned his attention to his book and barely noticed when Grimmjow sat beside him on the couch. He plucked the book out of Ichigo's hands and closed it, setting it aside.

"You still need help studying?"

"Uh… yeah kinda. But don't worry about it."

"Nah, I'll help. Should be interesting."

Twenty minutes later Grimmjow was wrinkling his nose at the symptoms of dysentery and knew it was time for a bit of a distraction. He looked at the note card in front of him and scooted closer to Ichigo.

"Alright, next is encephalitis."

"Okay. Weakness… ah!" Ichigo was startled out of his thoughts when Grimmjow's lips brushed over his neck. "What…?"

"That's only one. You need four more. Concentrate."

"U-uh. Weakness, mild fever, shit… uh, confusion, mem… mem…."

Grimmjow was slowly running his upper teeth along Ichigo's jugular and trying not to grin.

"Mem? What kinda symptom is that?"

"Memory loss. Confusion. Th-that's five."

"Mhmm. Now typhoid fever."

"S-stop doing… I can't…."

"If yer gonna be a doctor you have to work under pressure. Five symptoms."

Grimmjow's hand snuck under Ichigo's shirt and his fingers ran over the tight muscles there. Ichigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking that might help him relax but finding it did the exact opposite; erotic images of Grimmjow touching his naked body assaulting him. His eyes flew open and stared straight ahead.

"Fever, headache,… whoa." Grimmjow's fingers tugged at the waistband of Ichigo's pants, undoing the button and toying with the zipper as his teeth plucked at his ear lobe. "Con… cons… ti… pation." The last part of the word came out as a groan when Grimmjow's hand found it's way inside Ichigo's underwear and tangled in his pubic hair.

Grimmjow chuckled and shifted his weight. "I'm pretty sure that's the only time that word have ever sounded so fuckin' sexy."

Abandoning all thoughts of studying Ichigo moved, pinning Grimmjow to the back of the couch as he situated himself in his lap and kissed him, his tongue forcing entrance. Grimmjow kissed him back through his surprise and grabbed his ass, grinding up against him. He pulled away and attacked Grimmjow's neck, teeth nipping and tongue soothing. When his phone rang he growled and sat up.

"Fuck!"

Grimmjow almost chuckled as Ichigo dug in his back pocket for his phone before realizing whose ring it was. He tossed the phone on the couch without looking at it and returned to Grimmjow's mouth.

"Aren't ya gonna check who it is?"

"I'll call him back." Shinji could wait.

Grimmjow grinned, now knowing who it was, and pulled Ichigo back so that their groins touched. Ichigo hummed into his lips and pulled back just a bit.

"Can we go to the bedroom?" He asked, a blush showing through his arousal.

"What about yer arm?"

"Fuck my arm, damn it."

"Fuck yer arm?" Grimmjow teased as he pushed Ichigo off his lap. "Really? Don't you think that might be a little difficult?"

"Shut up, I'm not letting this stop this time. I…," He leaned forward and captured Grimmjow's bottom lip with his teeth. "I've waited so long for this it hurts."

Grimmjow groaned and stood, taking Ichigo by the arm and walking hurriedly to the bedroom, the both of them falling to the bed as if one. Ichigo winced only slightly as his shoulder was jarred, but forgot about it when hands began to tear off his clothing. He followed suit, pulling Grimmjow's shirt over his head and reaching for the button of his jeans, glad that he didn't wear his pants as tight as he did. Grimmjow, who had somehow managed to be underneath Ichigo, lifted his hips as both he and Ichigo wiggled out of their pants. Ichigo lowered himself, tasting Grimmjow's chest as he did so, his tongue leaving wet trails along the skin and his teeth scraping over his nipples. Grimmjow arched his back, loving the feel of Ichigo taking initiative, as he reached back to the nightstand for the lube. Ichigo was right, fuck his arm.

In one swift movement Grimmjow was naked and Ichigo was smiling down at his thick hard cock. He licked his lips and began to descend when Grimmjow stopped him.

"Wait." He said, handing Ichigo the lube. "Prepare yerself. I wanna watch ya do it."

Ichigo bit his lip and reached for the bottle, shimmying out of his underwear as he poured a generous amount in his hand. It had been just over a week and he was already about to burst. Reaching behind himself Ichigo slipped a single finger slowly inside, his eyes rolling back as he did so, twin moans coming from both men. A few gentle strokes to ease the finger all the way in and Ichigo returned his attention to the cock in front of him, his tongue curling around the head before engulfing its entirety at once.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow's head fell back, forgetting that he wanted to see every move Ichigo made for a moment.

He propped himself up on his elbows and bit his lip as the sight and feeling of Ichigo bobbing up and down in his lap made him almost purr. Ichigo slipped in a second finger and hummed around the stiff member in his mouth, pulling back to swirl his tongue and catch his breath. Grimmjow noticed the strain he was putting on his bad shoulder and lifted Ichigo away from him. As much as he was enjoying that, he really didn't want those stitches to tear. Ichigo whined at the loss of contact, and then again as Grimmjow pulled his hand away from his ass.

"But…?"

"Shh." Grimmjow whispered, kissing Ichigo's neck until he reached his shoulder, turning him and pushing him back against the bed as he did so. "My turn."

Not needing any more lubricant he easily slipped two fingers inside Ichigo and settled himself between his legs. Ichigo arched his back and moaned, fisting his hands in the sheets. Grimmjow licked his lips as he looked down at him and leaned forward to nibble his nipples as he added another finger. Ichigo began to move his hips, undulating and digging his heels into the mattress.

"You want more?" Grimmjow taunted and Ichigo nodded. "Tell me what you want."

Ichigo shook his head and bit his lip. He couldn't say that out loud.

"C'mon, or I'll only do this." Grimmjow pulled one of the fingers out and returned to two.

Ichigo whimpered and closed his eyes. "I… I want… fuck me. Please."

Grimmjow growled and plunged three fingers back inside Ichigo as he reached for the lube and poured some on his cock. He positioned himself at his entrance and pulled his hand away, grabbing Ichigo's knees and bending them.

"Look at me." He ordered, his voice rough.

Ichigo opened his eyes half way and bit his lip. Grimmjow groaned and slid inside the tight cavern as far as he could go, leaning down to press his body fully against Ichigo as he waited for the spasms to stop, fearing that he would come way too soon. Ichigo was panting as he too waited for his body to adjust and he surprised both himself and Grimmjow when he bucked against him, forcing him into movement. Grimmjow began to slowly move, deep thrusts that tickled his prostate. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck and bit into his neck before whispering in his ear, "Harder." Grimmjow groaned as his thrusts became faster, deeper, harder. Ichigo cried out and dug his fingers into his back. Grimmjow buried his face in the pillow under Ichigo's head as he picked up his pace.

"Grimmjow. Oh fuck. Yes, just like that." Ichigo babbled.

Grimmjow grit his teeth and moaned words into the fabric.

"I love you."

His whole body stiffened slightly before resuming his quick, deep pace. Grimmjow pulled back and Ichigo's heavy lidded eyes looked up at him.

"What?"

"What?" Grimmjow parroted.

"You said something?" Ichigo slurred. At least he had thought Grimmjow had said something.

"I was moaning idiot. Ya know, when something feels really good…?" Grimmjow thrust as deep as he could go, making sure to stab at Ichigo's prostate as hard as he could.

Ichigo screamed and bucked his hips, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Grimmjow pounded into him. Ichigo lost himself, and tightened around Grimmjow, milking a sympathetic reaction from him almost instantly. Grimmjow collapsed and rolled off Ichigo, panting and staring wide eyed at the ceiling. What the hell had just come out of his mouth?! He snuck a glance at the young man beside him and was almost glad to find him asleep. He sat up and slid off the bed, walking stiffly to the bathroom to clean himself off. He stared at himself in the mirror and shook his head.

"I did not." He whispered, closing his eyes and not believing a word of it.

He had said the dreaded three words. He had never said them to anyone in his life and he was left confused and scared, something else he wasn't very familiar with. He sighed and opened his eyes, turning on the sink to splash his face with cold water. At least Ichigo hadn't heard. He could just pretend that it had never slipped out and everything would go back to the way it was before. He groaned as he shut off the water and dried his face.

"Fuck."

* * *

A/N Whoa, a lot kinda happened there huh? :D Okay, first off: YAY SMEX!! *ahem* Second, Shinji spoke German to Nnoitra when he was really mad (Don't worry I will explain more about him and his past and stuff later) and it's pronounced: Dare shys curl and basically means: Mother fucker, or bastard, or son of a bitch... according to the website I found it on. I'm gonna go with Mother fucker :D Anywho so yeah, Grimmkitty was the first to say it but will Ichigo remember anything when he wakes up or is Grimmjow going to be able to let it slide??? I guess we'll just have to wait until the next chapter :D:D Hope this was enjoyed :D

**Also, I posted two oneshots since the last chapter that I would love for those who haven't already to go check out. There is a silly GrimmIchi called **Jan ken pon **and an angsty UlquiGrimm called **Beneath the Bat**. Yes, that's right, an ULQUIGrimm :D Would love to hear what you all think about those as well :D**

(I think that's it....)

~Penny


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Ichigo woke barely twenty minutes later, not bothering to open his eyes and instead enjoying the languid feel that had spread over his body during sleep. His shoulder stung a little and sweat and cum had gotten into a few reopened cuts on his chest and belly, but a small smile still tugged his lips. From the moment they had started kissing everything had felt right again and as much as a part of him still hated to admit it, he loved kissing Grimmjow. He loved touching him and feeling him touch him in return. He loved the feeling of being filled up to the point of bursting and then exploding into a million pieces as soon as he moved within him. He loved everything about it.

He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, blinking at the darkness as his mind slowly recalled what had happened that evening. He frowned a little when something tickled his brain. Grimmjow had done something. Something… strange. But what was it? He pushed himself out of the bed and padded to the bathroom, intent on taking a shower before he resumed studying for Friday's test and still trying to remember what Grimmjow had done that was so strange, when he heard voices from the living room. Curious he walked closer to the door to listen.

"Just get rid of him. It ain't like he's anything to ya, right? Just a cute little fuck toy. Ya said so yerself. Get rid of him and ya won't hafta worry 'bout this stupid…."

"I'm not getting rid of him, Nnoi so just fuckin' drop it. It doesn't matter what I feel or don't feel, even if I send him away he's still a target because of me."

"Yer fuckin' protectin' him and it's fuckin' sick! The Grimm I know doesn't have this fucked up need to protect his toys like that. The Grimm I know doesn't blow off responsibilities for a toy. Ya just ain't bored yet? That the problem? Yer goin' fuckin' soft on me man. Ya got fuckin' priorities. What's more important, yer family or yer bitch toy?"

There was a pause and Ichigo's gut clenched as he waited for Grimmjow's reply. "My family of course." It was soft but still clear.

"So go find yer balls then!"

"This right here has nothing to do with him. I have a business reputation I need to keep too. I don't have the luxury of acting like you do anymore."

"Tch. More fuckin' excuses. Ya changed too much while I was locked up. Turned inta a soft little suit. No way in fuckin' hell I'd ever be a kyodai if it means turnin' it ta what you are now."

There was a moment of silence before anything else was said.

"It will all be over soon anyway and we can all go back to our lives then. Just do your job and I'll do mine."

"Tch."

The sound of rustling cloth was heard followed by the door slamming and Ichigo backed away from the bedroom door. He was being protected? Well he already knew that but he hadn't realized it was to the extent that Nnoitra had said. Were things really that bad? Was he really just in the way? All thoughts of their earlier encounter were wiped clean from Ichigo's head as he slipped silently into the bathroom and prepared to take a shower. He didn't want Grimmjow to know he had overheard anything. He had a feeling those words were never meant to be heard by him as it was.

* * *

Ichigo sighed and leaned back in the hard plastic chair in the cafeteria. He was pretty sure he had passed his test and his last class of the day had been cancelled again because his professor was home enjoying his bright, shiny, happy new family. Ichigo wasn't in the mood to be happy for them. After he had gotten out of the shower the night before Grimmjow had been distant. He sat behind his desk near the window and typed away on his laptop giving Ichigo more than enough time to study if only his mind hadn't been on other things. Should he leave? Was him being near Grimmjow messing his life up enough to where he was changing into another person like Nnoitra had said? Or had the change in Grimmjow already happened before he had shown up? There was no doubt now in his mind that Grimmjow was part of the yakuza, what with terms like 'family' and 'kyodai' being tossed around like they had, but that surprisingly didn't bother him. What bothered him most was being in the way. What if him being in the way got Grimmjow in trouble with his 'family' or worse yet, killed. He tried to shake off the feeling that had him short of breath and on the verge of vomiting and scowled at the table and his untouched food. He sounded like a girl. He sounded like he was in lo….

"Ichi!"

Ichigo's head shot up as Shinji plopped in the chair next to his, a huge smile on his face.

"Ya looked miles away." He commented as he crossed his legs and picked at Ichigo's food. "And yer not eatin'." His smiled faded. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Was it _him_? Did he do something?"

"No, and keep your voice down please." Ichigo hissed. "I don't want to talk about it."

Shinji frowned at him for a moment before coming to a decision and standing, grabbing Ichigo by his hand and dragging him out of his seat.

"What the…?"

"Yer comin' with me." Shinji said, his tone holding no small hint of finality.

Ichigo sighed and let Shinji drag him along, arguing at this point was pointless and he couldn't focus enough to fight back well enough to win anyway. Before he realized it they were at the front of the university and through the gates, Shawlong staring after them as they continued on down the sidewalk away from him.

"Mr. Kurosaki." He raised his voice to the retreating young men.

"Ichigo has a life ya know. And it doesn't constantly revolve around him." Shinji practically spat out before he continued on with Ichigo in tow. Ichigo sighed. He was going to pay for this later, he just knew it.

By the time they got to Shinji's apartment Ichigo was tired and wanted to go to sleep. All that intense thinking coupled with the sudden rush of emotions had given him a headache. The silence on the way to Shinji's place had given his brain enough time to complete the thought that had been interrupted earlier and he come to a few conclusions. He was in love with Grimmjow. It was stupid, really, to love someone like him but there was no way he could deny it anymore. He loved the jerk and wanted to be with him, but at the same time he knew he couldn't do it anymore. He was in the way, causing problems for Grimmjow when he had enough to deal with as it was. Besides, Nnoitra had pointed out one glaring detail that couldn't be ignored. Ichigo was Grimmjow's toy; a sexual plaything that was paid for his time with him. As much as Ichigo loved his time with Grimmjow, after his startling revelation in regards to his feelings he just couldn't be that for Grimmjow. He didn't want to be Grimmjow's whore, love or not.

"Ichi?" Shinji asked, bringing Ichigo back to himself and he looked up at find a can of beer in front of his face.

"So what's up?"

Ichigo shrugged and opened his beer, drinking half of it in one gulp. He didn't want to talk about it yet. It was all so fresh still, so scary and new and… intense. Another gulp and his beer was gone.

"Hey Shin? You got another? If not I'll buy."

Shinji frowned but got up to get Ichigo another beer. Maybe if he got him drunk he'd talk about what was wrong. Whatever it was, it was big.

* * *

"Hey boss, uh, I don't know how to tell you this but…." Shawlong started, his tone uneasy.

"Just. Spit. It. Out." Grimmjow growled. He wasn't in the mood for bad news today, things were already bad enough.

"The kid took off with the blond and they are back at his place right now." Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "You want me to go get him?"

"How long have they been in there?"

"Not long, maybe fifteen minutes."

"Check the area and wait for him. If he's not out by the time I get off work, get him."

Grimmjow hung up and picked up his coffee mug, looking at the light green bamboo shoots decorating the outside and the last swallow on the inside. He swirled it a few times before chucking it across the room, watching it smash and break into several large pieces, the cold coffee splattering and staining the wall. He was a stupid fucking moron. It was obvious that Ichigo hadn't heard him last night. Obvious that he didn't feel the same way. He had been stupid to think otherwise. He was there for the money; it was the only explanation for why he had put up with so much until then. Grimmjow sneered out his window, his work all but forgotten, and wondered why those thoughts pissed him off so much. _ Because you love him_. A tiny voice in his head spoke and he shook his head.

"No."

He still didn't believe it. It pissed him of because the kid was his. Hadn't they established that already? Ichigo belonged to him, it had nothing to do with _love_. The thought left a nasty taste in his mouth and he used the intercom to buzz his secretary.

"Yes, Mr. Jaegerjaques?"

"Bring me another coffee. And another cup."

* * *

"I think I should stop… you know… with Grimmjow." Ichigo stuttered, twelve beer cans scattered on the floor near where he was sitting.

Shinji's eyebrows shot up behind his bangs at the words and the new beer that was popped open and chugged.

"Uh, Ichi, I think you should stop drinkin' now." It hadn't been the first time he had said that, far from it. He had started saying that six beers ago.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded, finishing off his thirteenth beer and reaching for another, thankfully the last one. "I just…."

Shinji waited for him to continue but nothing happened. Ichigo brought his knees up to his chest and leaned his head on them, groaning slightly. Shinji rubbed his back and took the still full beer from him. Never one to waste things but not wanting to have it available for Ichigo he drank it himself as quickly as he could and hoped he would get drunk from it. He had wanted Ichigo to open up a bit about what was on his mind but he hadn't expected it to take so long; or so many beers. And he still hadn't even really said anything yet.

"Ichi, what happened?" Shinji prodded. Maybe he would feel better if he got it out.

"I overheard th'm talkin' 'bout me. 'Said I was… like… in tha way."

"Who said that?"

"Nnoi-tra 'n' Grimm. 'Said he should get rid 'a me. Fam'ly's more 'portant an' shit. Ahhh…." Ichigo leaned back and covered his face with his hands. "I don' know wha' ta do, Shin."

"First off that gigantic freak is an asshole and ya shouldn't listen to anythin' he says. Second off, ain't it up to you and_ him_ to decide if ya stick around er not? I mean, not that I agree er nuthin' but, Ichi do ya really need him anymore?"

Ichigo shrugged. That question was too hard to answer. Even drunk a large part of him screamed "YES!" while another, though smaller, part said "Get out while you still can." He sighed and looked up at Shinji, his form blurred at the edges.

"It's… I just… why can't…." He sighed again as his thoughts jumbled and gave up, returning his head to his knees.

Shinji rubbed his back gently and chewed his lips. He didn't know what kind of advice would be good in this situation. Of course he wanted to tell Ichigo to get the hell out of there, to never see that blue haired asshole again, but he knew that wasn't his decision. If it had been Ichigo wouldn't have gone to that guy in the first place. Ichigo sighed and stood up slowly, weaving a bit before righting himself.

"Where ya goin'?" Shinji asked, concerned at the sudden determined look on his friends face.

"To puke. Then I gotta go back. He prob'ly already knows I'm here an' is pissed."

Shinji frowned as Ichigo left the room and began to gather the discarded beer cans. He stared to get concerned when Ichigo had been in the bathroom for over fifteen minutes and was about to go check on him when the door opened and a slightly green looking Ichigo emerged and handed Shinji a two thousand yen note.

"I hope you don't have any strange mouth thing." He commented and shoved the note in Shinji's pocket when it wasn't readily taken. "That's for a new toothbrush."

Ichigo reached for his jacket and struggled into it, grabbing his bag and staring at the door for a moment before turning around.

"You gonna be around tonight?" He asked, all the sudden very serious.

Shinji nodded. "Are ya gonna be okay, Ichi?"

Ichigo gave him his best fake smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for the beer, Shin. That was nice." He opened the door and waved at him before closing it and descending the stairs.

Shinji peeked out the window to make sure Ichigo didn't fall down the stairs and his frown grew when he saw the man and car on the street corner. Had that idiot waited for him all this time? Ichigo looked up at Shawlong and scowled. Shawlong said nothing and opened the back door, waiting for Ichigo to step inside before shutting it and returning to the driver's side. He pulled out his phone and punched a few numbers before putting it to his ear, saying a few words and hanging up. Shinji watched the car drive away and hoped Ichigo was going to be okay. Whatever was going on he had a feeling it was more complicated than what he had kind of told him.

* * *

Grimmjow was waiting for him when he opened the door, clearly angry. He didn't wait for Ichigo to make any excuses before speaking.

"Didn't I tell you to came back here after you get outta class?"

"I wanted to hang out with my friend." Ichigo replied, not meeting his eyes.

Grimmjow glared at the response. "I don't care, we've been over this before…."

"Shinji is my friend, my best friend, has been since I was five years old and no amount of you telling me I can't do things is gonna make me stop being his friend."

Grimmjow grit his teeth and crossed his arms. "Yer mine…."

"I'm not yours. I'm my own."

"You belong to me, I pay…."

Ichigo laughed and shook his head, walking to the bedroom with a lump in his throat and his eyes burning. He was right, he meant nothing but a good time to Grimmjow and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. He grabbed his bag and dropped his dirty clothes inside before walking to the bathroom to get his few things in there.

"What the fuck'er you doin'?"

"I'm gonna go stay with Shinji. I'm just in the way here. Besides, with me gone you'll save a ton of money, won't you?"

"Oh for the…, quit being a fuckin' girl and stop it." Grimmjow felt his stomach muscles tighten at the sight of the open luggage bag.

"I'm not being a girl, I'm being helpful. Besides, Yuzu is getting better. She'll be home soon so it's okay to quit this a bit early."

Grimmjow grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him against the bathroom door. "What the hell are you sayin'?"

"I don't need your money anymore so there is no reason for me to stay here." The words stabbed through his chest as he spoke them and he had to stop himself from wincing.

Grimmjow just stared at him, his eyes narrowed and his fist tightening. Ichigo tried to push him away gently but found he wouldn't budge.

"You aren't goin' anywhere. Yer stayin' right here with me in this house."

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No, this couldn't be easy. He couldn't just agree that it was for the best and let him go. He swallowed over the lump that had been growing larger and opened his eyes, focusing his resolve.

"Get this through that thick head of yours. We used each other. You used me for sex, I used you for money. I don't need the fucking money anymore so it's over."

Grimmjow snarled and slammed him into the wall. "I'm not done…."

"WELL I AM!"

Ichigo shoved Grimmjow away with all his might and returned to the bedroom, dropping his toiletries in his bag and zipping it up, slinging it over his shoulder as he reached for his other bag. Without looking back he walked away as calmly as he could, expecting a hand to grab him at any moment. Everything that had come out of his mouth had hurt but what hurt most was that Grimmjow wasn't stopping him. Why wasn't he stopping him? Why wasn't he screaming at him and forcing him to stay? Why wasn't he punching or kicking or raping him into submission? He wanted to turn around, wanted to see why he was being allowed to leave seemingly without a fight, but his body wouldn't obey him. He shut the door behind him and walked down the hall in a daze. Grimmjow wasn't stopping him.

Waiting for the elevator felt like an eternity and by the time the doors opened his body was shaking with the repressed emotions. He passed Nnoitra in the lobby as if he didn't exist, the taller man cocking an eyebrow and asking something that didn't register. He didn't know how he got to Shinji's, wasn't even aware of knocking on the door or stepping inside. He barely registered Shinji's concerned look. He dropped his bags and sighed, the breath broken sounding, even to him. Looking up at Shinji he smiled and asked quietly if he could take a shower, unintentionally cutting him off in mid sentence.

Shinji frowned but nodded. "Yeah, go fer it."

Shinji watched Ichigo shuffle to the bathroom and bit his lip. He hadn't wanted to say anything but Ichigo had been crying, slow silent but constant tears. It didn't look like he had even been aware of them. He had never seen Ichigo like that, so lost, so obviously hurt, so… broken. He had wanted to reach out, to hold him and tell him everything would be alright, even though he didn't know exactly what had happened, but he knew Ichigo would refuse him. He liked to try and deal with things on his own or pretend they weren't a problem when they really were. Shinji ran a hand through his short blond hair and looked back at the bathroom door with a frown.

"Ichi." He whispered.

* * *

When Nnoitra opened the door his eye widened in surprise at the sight that met him. The living room was a disaster, paintings broken in half and laying in the middle of the floor, potted plants overturned, the pots broken to pieces and clumps of dirt scattered everywhere. The glass top of the coffee table was shattered and in the middle of the big screen TV was a spider web of cracks leading outward. Nnoitra frowned as he walked through the rest of the house. The kitchen seemed to have been untouched but one of the sliding glass doors was gone, the glass scattered across the floor around where it should have been. Grimmjow stood on the porch smoking a cigarette, his fist bleeding profusely.

"Uh, hey Grimm."

Grimmjow grunted as a reply.

"So the house exploded. Any idea how that happened?"

"I blew off some steam." Grimmjow muttered, taking a long pull from his cigarette before pulling another from an almost empty pack and offering one to Nnoitra with his bloody hand.

"Cuts look pretty deep." Nnoitra observed, taking the offered pack of smokes.

Grimmjow grunted again and looked at the back of his hand and the myriad of cuts along his knuckles. He had wanted to stop Ichigo, wanted so badly to pull him back and tell him he couldn't leave. Ever. But the look in his eyes had stopped him, for whatever reason he wasn't quite sure. He felt like an idiot, like an asshole for just standing there and watching him go, especially when every cell in his body was screaming at him. He had tried to reach out at first but found his limbs numb. When the door shut softly he stood in the bathroom doorway and stared at the floor, not able to move, thoughts racing a mile a minute. And then he had snapped. It had barely taken five minutes to destroy his own home but after he was finished, broken glass and pots everywhere, dirt and bits of leaves stuck in places they shouldn't have been able to get to, the cats hiding, presumably, under his bed, he took a deep breath and shoved the rest of it down inside him. There was a gaping hole in his chest and his stomach was queasy, on the constant edge of revolt, but he had to stop. He couldn't handle everything that was going on in his head; in his heart. It hurt too much.

"So the bitch was leavin' with a couple 'a bags…." Nnoitra prompted, more out of curiosity than anything.

"He left." Grimmjow said matter-of-factly.

Nnoitra snorted. "Yeah right."

Grimmjow turned his head, a small bit of blood spatter on his cheek giving him a sinister look. "He grabbed his shit and said he was out."

"Why'd he do that?" Nnoitra frowned. He wasn't the smartest man alive, but an idiot could see that Ichigo liked Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked back out over the city and took another long drag from his cigarette. "He doesn't need my money anymore." He didn't know why he was telling Nnoitra this, but he couldn't make the words stop and didn't care enough to try harder.

"That's kinda fucked up."

Grimmjow snorted. "Yeah well, life's fucked up, but who cares, ne?" He looked over his shoulder at his ruined living room. "I need a drink"

* * *

Ichigo leaned his head against the tiny shower wall and closed his eyes. The water was scalding hot but he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything except the burning in his chest and the pain behind his eyes. He was an idiot. Why, why had he done that? It wasn't so bad being a whore to a guy you loved, was it? Sure it might be a little hard to come to terms with the fact that it was one sided, but it could have been worse. Right? He took a shaky breath and shook his head. His thoughts were so messed up he couldn't think straight. Didn't know if he had done the right thing or fucked himself but one thing was very clear to him at that moment. Love hurt and he never wanted to fall in it again. A small sob broke from him and he covered his mouth. He would not cry, damn it. He was a man and he would get through this without shedding tears. He squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his hand over his mouth tighter as another sob tried to break free. He would not cry! He sank to the bottom of the shower and brought his knees up to his chest, resting his eye sockets on top of them. It was no use. He was a giant sissy, but at least no one was there to see him like this. He kept his hand over his mouth and let the shame and sorrow wash over him as the water washed away his tears.

* * *

A/N Okay, I totally cried while I was writing this. I cried a few weeks back when I wrote the small amount of notes I had and again when i was making it into this chapter. Like a freakin' baby! I hate crying *sniffles* I really hope you all don't hate me now, but this had to be done, for various reasons. After such a lovey chapter this was hard to write. I would have loved to make Ichigo be all, "Aw, you love me." and Grimmjow all, "Yes, now let's make love." But... I couldn't. I'm sorry. Please don't flame me *puppy dog eyes* It's not like it's the end yet.

~Penny


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"Great show Ichigo. You were awesome tonight." Shuuhei said to Ichigo as he exited the stage.

It had been a week since he left Grimmjow's condo and he had thrown himself into work and school, giving himself only enough time to sleep a few hours at night before starting the next day. If he wasn't keeping himself busy he was thinking too much and that never led to good things. Z had let him come back to work under the condition that he find a way to cover the stitched up part of his shoulder while he danced. The forehead was fine since the mask covered it and the cuts on his chest were easily covered by makeup, readily supplied by Yumi. Ichigo knew that Shinji must have said something to the guys at work, not everything of course, but everyone was being overly nice and more than a little obvious. He would have minded a bit but he wouldn't let himself think about it. If he thought about others knowing then he would think about the problem and that would lead back to Grimmjow. He couldn't think about him. It hurt to remember him.

"Thanks." Ichigo smiled and pulled his mask over his head.

Shinji was sitting at a dressing table and handed him a towel. Ichigo was doing three sets a night and waiting tables as well. Shinji knew he was pushing himself but he knew better than to say anything about it. Ichigo would just tell him that he was fine and stop butting in.

"Is it just me or has your dancing become a bit more dark?" Yumi asked as he sat in the chair next to Shinji.

Ichigo shrugged as he stepped into a tight pair of shiny black pleather pants. "I guess."

"Well whatever it is, the crowed loves it. You're living up to your bad boy image." He added with a smile before taking his leave.

"You ready to call off fer tanight?" Shinji asked when Ichigo handed back the towel.

"Nah, I think I can do some tables for a while. It's still early." It was two in the morning.

Shinji sighed as he watched him reach for his mask once more and walk away. Running tables sucked sometimes; the guys were all hands but the tips were great. Ichigo had never wanted to do it before now for obvious reasons but he didn't seem to mind it anymore. He'd smile and flirt with the customers and walked home with a pocket bursting with yen. If Shinji hadn't been so worried about him he would have been jealous.

Ichigo grabbed a tablet from the bar and started his rounds, hitting each table in the section Z had assigned to him when he asked to do it. The men in his section were all around their thirties, well dressed and liked to tip. And touch his ass. It had bothered him a bit at first, but like everything else lately he eventually ignored it, playing into it sometimes for a few more yen. It wasn't like it mattered anymore anyway.

"You boys need anything tonight?" Ichigo asked as he got to his first table and a tall brown haired man in a business suit smiled up at.

"No I think I'm good for now. The view from here is great."

Ichigo smiled and stuck his tablet in his back pocket. "Well, just let me know when ya do." He said before sauntering away. If they weren't touching they were looking, either way he got tips.

At the end of the night Ichigo was putting his things away when Yumi came up to speak with him in private. It surprised Ichigo but he didn't say anything about it.

"Hey, Ichigo. You ever thought about doing private shows?" Yumi had been wondering how to bring up the subject but after the twentieth person had asked him if "The Strawberry" did privates he had to ask.

Ichigo frowned as unwanted images flooded his vision and he shook his head. No, he wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

"I can't."

"You'd make so much money. That's where it is you know. You think you get a lot waiting tables and dancing?" Yumi sighed dramatically. "Well let me know when you change your mind."

Ichigo scowled at the floor as he redressed and gathered his things. He hadn't wanted to think of those things and now he was having trouble getting the images of the night he had danced for Grimmjow out of his head. Shinji, who had been over talking with Shuuhei, walked over to him with the other man in tow.

"Hey Ichi. Ya think you'd be up ta goin' out next Saturday? Shuuhei is starting his second job in a week so we thought it'd be cool to celebrate before he doesn't have the time anymore."

"It'll be fun. Shinji told me about the Discothèque you two always used to go to and it sounds great."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "That sounds cool." Maybe some non work related dancing would be good for him.

"Awesome. I'll give you the details later in the week then."

After Shuuhei had left Ichigo turned to Shinji and grinned. "You're not gonna ditch me and take off with him are you?"

Shinji grinned back. "I don't know, maybe." He giggled before grabbing Ichigo's bag and slinging it over his shoulder and sighing. "We haven't done anything yet, ya know. Not that we're dating or anything, but I thought _something_ would have happened by now. Not even a kiss." He grumbled.

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. Same old Shinji. Once back at the apartment they set up their sleeping spaces, Shinji on the floor tonight while Ichigo took the couch. Because the area was so small they alternated each night of the week who got the futon and who got the couch, though neither one of them were very comfortable. Ichigo took a quick shower to wash off the majority of the nights accumulated filth and came out to Shinji holding out a cup of hot tea for him.

"Thanks." He said before sitting down on the couch and sipping at it.

"So how was the floor tonight?" Shinji asked, filling the silence.

Ichigo shrugged. "Not as bad as yesterday. Only three guys grabbed my ass and one asked if I would go home with him. Everyone else was pretty respectful."

"Uhg, I can't wait to get this stupid cast off. I wanna dance too!" Shinji whined dramatically with a smile.

"Only a few more weeks. You'll just have to pay me back somehow when you start up again for all the shit I've been buying for this place."

"Ichi, ya know ya don't hafta do that…."

"Shut up. You realize that you were out of toilet paper, you had almost nothing to clean up with and the cupboards were practically empty. You a week out of work is ridiculous."

Shinji chuckled and shrugged. "It's all 'cause I splurged on the TV last month. I can't seem to get back into the groove."

"Baka." Ichigo shook his head before stretching and laying down. "I'm beat."

Shinji pulled the blanket over himself and laid down. "Cue to shut up and turn the lights off taken."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

Shinji smiled into the sudden darkness. "Night Ichi."

"Night Shin."

Now came the hardest part of the day. Pushing back the memories that always swam to the surface as soon as the lights were out. Ichigo took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He would force it out tonight. He would get some sleep. After an hour he gave up and tried to count as high as he could.

* * *

Ichigo had been thinking a lot lately, though he tried his best not to, and had decided that it was time to try and let things go instead of running from everything. He couldn't forget about Grimmjow, not completely anyway, and he knew it was pointless to even try. He tried to think of only the good things, tried to laugh at the funny things and even did his best to sigh at the intimate things. It was when he thought of those times that he was at his worst though and he tried not to think of those as often. It was funny, in a way. After all the times of him denying that he belonged to Grimmjow he hadn't realized until it was over that it was every bit true. Nearly two weeks had passed and he hadn't gone one night without dreaming about him. He felt like such a sap but a part of him loved it. He just hoped he hadn't been sleep talking or anything else.

As he was walking up the stairs to Shinji's apartment, Shinji digging in his pocket for his keys, the neighbor, Renji, was exiting his apartment and an idea struck Ichigo so suddenly that he stopped walking and turned around.

"Yo, Renji?"

Renji turned around and cocked an eyebrow at the young man he had only ever spoken to once. Ichigo turned to Shinji and told him that he'd be right in before walking of to where the redhead stood. Shinji watched with a curious frown on his face as he opened the door and stepped inside. It didn't take long for Ichigo to return and he had a smile on his face when he did. Shinji didn't want to think what that smile was for but his mouth asked before his brain could stop it.

"What's with the shit eatin' grin?"

Ichigo continued to smile and shook his head. "It's nothing. I'll tell you about it later."

Shinji frowned at that, not at all pleased with that answer. He was about to ask again when Ichigo's phone rang. Things seemed to have been getting better lately, Ichigo was smiling more, real smiles now instead of those fake "I'm totally not okay" ones that he had been doing the week before. He hoped that meant he was pushing Grimmjow out of his life for good and forgetting about him. It's what he would have done but then again he wasn't Ichigo. They were very different when it came to lovers. Shinji never really got attached while Ichigo had always gotten a little too attached to certain things, if not lovers, because he had only ever had one other and that was back in high school, then everything else.

Ichigo was smiling when he hung up the phone and turned to Shinji.

"Yuzu and everyone are coming home some time next week."

"Really? Oh that's great Ichi!"

"Yeah. It is."

The next day Shinji spent with his mother, same as he did every Thursday afternoon and Ichigo headed next door to Renji's apartment, knocking quietly and waiting as patiently as he could for the door to open. He had been thinking about it all night and debating about going through with it. It was a big decision after all, something he would have to live with for the rest of his life. He had even written down exactly what he wanted, making sure every detail was to his liking. He wanted this to be perfect.

Renji opened the door and smiled, stepping back to let Ichigo in and shutting it quietly behind him.

"So you made up yer mind I take it."

Ichigo nodded and handed Renji the paper he had written everything down on. Renji cocked an eyebrow at him and pursed his lips.

"You sure you want this?" He said, waving the paper in his hands.

"Yes. Definitely."

Renji shrugged. "Alright then. Take yer pants off."

* * *

Grimmjow sat behind his desk and sighed. He'd been doing a lot of that lately and he didn't think it was going to stop anytime soon. He was tired and pissed off at everyone that lived and he just wanted to go on a rampage and strike down anything in his way. And it had nothing to do with a certain orange haired young man. He wouldn't let himself believe that it did no matter how many times Nnoitra pointed it out; nor how many times his own traitorous mind did as well. No. He was pissed off that he still had a hit out on him and the fucker hadn't been caught yet. Not even a word had been heard about the man in the past two weeks and he was becoming increasingly wary. No one boasted about wanting to kill someone and then fell off the face of the earth. It just didn't happen. Even Nnoitra had had little luck and was beginning to become discouraged.

He had started working late into the night and sleeping at the hotel he frequented. It had nothing to do with the fact that every inch of his condo reminded him of Ichigo. That his bed still smelled like Ichigo. No, he'd destroyed his living room. Even though it had been repaired quickly he still didn't feel like going back. There was nothing wrong with that, damn it. It didn't mean that he missed him. It didn't mean that he was sad that he was gone. It didn't mean that he still had Ichigo followed and got daily reports of his activities. He sighed again and looked at his phone. Shawlong should have called by now to tell him if anything had happened that day or not. He practically jumped when the phone rang and wanted to hit himself for it.

"Yeah?"

"He went into the neighbor's house a while ago and still hasn't come out. Been about an hour. Other than that nothing else has happened. Area is secure. Nothing else to report."

Neighbor? The one with long hair and tattoo's Shawlong had told him about? What the hell kind of business would Ichigo have with that person? He grit his teeth and hung up the phone without signing off. So that's how it was, huh? Ichigo was ready to move on already. It shouldn't have surprised him since it had been Ichigo who had left in the first place but he couldn't stop the twisting in his gut and the pain in his heart. Chest, not heart, he scolded himself. And Ichigo had every right to do whatever he pleased. Right?

"No, damn it!" Grimmjow pounded a fist on his desk and stood, pulling out a cigarette and putting it to his lips without lighting it. He hadn't been able to smoke since… well since Ichigo had left. It was just another thing to add the long list of things that pissed him off recently.

He wanted to go over there right then and there, bust open that door and drag Ichigo out kicking and screaming if necessary. He kicked the side of his desk and was mildly surprised when it didn't fall over. I hadn't exactly been the first time he had kicked it. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time that day. He wasn't going to do anything and he knew it. He had let him go after all. It was his own damn fault if Ichigo slept with someone else.

"Fuck."

It hurt. Just the thought of it hurt and for a brief moment Grimmjow let it take him over before squashing it down again. There was no reason to hurt, right? It's not like he loved Ichigo or anything. Another stab of pain was stamped down and he returned to his desk, breaking the cigarette in his mouth in half and throwing it in the trash with the others. It wasn't love.

* * *

"Ahh… shit. It stings." Ichigo grit his teeth as Renji leaned over him.

"It usually does at least a little yer first time. Quit bein' a baby and take it like a man." Renji replied as his hands worked.

"Do you have to do it so hard?" Ichigo asked, not sure about how things worked.

"If I want it to take then yeah. Don't move."

Ichigo sighed and laid back, placing his hands behind his head as Renji bent over his lap once again. There was certainly no going back now, Renji had been going at it for almost an hour now and Ichigo was about numb. With a few more strokes of his hand Renji pulled away and smiled down at him.

"Well, what do ya think?"

Ichigo stood and walked to the full length mirror, looking at himself, a tiny, sad smiled tugging at his lips. Situated just over his right hip bone was a mirror image of the six Grimmjow had tattooed on his back. He bit his lip as he admired it; a perfect copy. Once Renji had seen the poorly drawn sketch he had recognized it for what it was and almost refused until Ichigo explained exactly what he wanted. It was smaller than Grimmjow's, maybe only about three inches in length, but it was there and would be there for the rest of his life. A permanent memory of the first man he had ever fallen in love with.

"It's perfect."

Renji smiled before going over the details of how to care for it, handing over ointments and a few water proof bandages as he did so. Ichigo was only half listening as he continued to admire the mark on his flesh. He wanted to touch it; wanted to trance his fingers over it as he had done to Grimmjow's so many times while he slept.

"Don't touch it yet." Renji said as he spotted Ichigo's hand sliding closer to the fresh tattoo.

"Sorry."

"Look, here's a care list and some items and shit for it all. Do everything it says on the instructions and it should be cool. If not you might have to get it redone."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, thanks Renji."

"No problem. I needed the cash anyway."

Ichigo pulled his shirt down over his unbuttoned pants and slipped on his shoes. With a wave over his shoulder he left the apartment to head back the Shinji's, happy that his friend wasn't home yet. He wanted to look at his tattoo some more but he didn't want to tell anyone about it yet. He wanted to keep this little secret to himself for as long as he could. He had asked for the next three nights off since he had worked almost twelve days straight and Z had told him to get lost. He walked to the bathroom and lifted his shirt to admire it once again with a smile.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Don't you feel even a little fucked up about what we're doing?" The man asked as he cradled the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

"Nah, besides they said no one would get hurt and this would clear all yer debts. It's nothing. So you have to lie a little." The other replied.

"That's the part I don't like. It just doesn't feel right. I know they said no one would get hurt but…."

"Forget it." He was interrupted. "You don't have a choice. Think of this as penance for all the shit you did when you were using. Just remind yerself that this will wipe yer debts clean. You'll never have to deal with this shit again."

The first man let out a small sigh of resignation. "You're right. I have to do this. Thanks otouto."

"No problem, aniki."

He hung up the phone and sighed. It still didn't feel right what they were doing but otouto was right. It had to be done. Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

A/N I wasn't sure if I could squeeze anything else out today but here ya go, a short little filler chapter that skips us ahead in time just a bit. I hope you all feel a little better after reading this. I know I do. A little *sniffle*

Aniki-Big Borhter

Otouto-Little Brother

Obviously the polls are closed now for the tattoo thing. Thanks to all that voted!!

~Penny


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

"Why are ya sittin' like that?" Shinji asked Ichigo later that night after he had gotten back from his mother's.

Ichigo was slumped on the couch with his arms laying limply at his sides, grinning like he had been since before Shinji had shown up, and shook his head. "No reason."

Shinji pursed his lips and squinted his eyes as he assessed his friends weird behavior. "What'd ya do taday?"

Ichigo shrugged. "School, then came back here."

There was a knock at the door and Shinji answered it, surprised when he saw his neighbor standing there in all his redheaded glory.

"Yo, is, ah, Ichigo here?"

Shinji cocked an eyebrow at him and turned to look over his shoulder, a slight bemused and curious look on his face. "Ichi, Renji from next door is here for ya."

Ichigo jumped up and walked to the door, a small smile still on his face.

"I forgot to tell you something about the…." Renji started.

"Party!" Ichigo interrupted with the first thing that came to his mind and pushed open the door further, stepping outside and grabbing Renji's arm, pulling him down the hall a ways.

Shinji's eyes widened as the two whispered and Ichigo blushed and scratched the back of his head. Had something happened between the two of them while he was gone today? Now he really wasn't sure how to feel about this new development. He hadn't liked Grimmjow in Ichigo's life as a lover but Renji? No, he really didn't know how to feel about that at all. Renji laughed and shook his head, patting Ichigo's shoulder before stepping back inside his own apartment. Ichigo walked back inside and sat on the couch, ignoring the look that Shinji was giving him. Shinji shut the door and plopped on the couch next to Ichigo, sighing dramatically.

"So, I'm gonna ask again. What'd ya do taday, Ichigo?"

"It's not what you think." Ichigo sighed, knowing that this was going to happen but not really prepared for it. And his mood had been so good up until then.

"Really? 'Cause it looked like ya got a big juicy secret with my hot neighbor."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. He could tell Shinji what he had done, but he'd never hear the end of it if he did. Shinji absolutely adored men with tattoos. Then again Shinji didn't sound like he was ready to drop the issue as it was so he was pretty much screwed either way. With a loud sound of frustration he stood and pulled the right side of his pants down, revealing the slightly reddened but still darkly bold backwards six. Shinji gasped, both at the sudden movement as much as the sight of Ichigo pulling down his pants.

"Is… is that a tattoo?" He asked in a breathy voice.

Ichigo nodded and gingerly covered himself back up, leaving his pants unzipped and wishing fleetingly that he owned a pair of pajama pants like Grimmjow's. He sighed again. All this thinking about Grimmjow was starting to give him a headache, not to mention his chest was starting to constrict. What would Grimmjow think if he ever saw it? He snorted at his own thoughts and startled Shinji. He'd probably hate it.

"Why'd ya get a tattoo?" Shinji asked incredulously. "I mean, not that it's not cool, just…." He shook his head, still staring at Ichigo's now covered hip.

Another question he didn't feel like answering. Shinji sure was full of them lately. Ichigo shrugged and sat back down, figuring the only way he was going to get out of this was a quick change to the right subject.

"How's okaachan?"

Shinji's smile returned and he began to ramble on about his mother's newest pet project: raising chickens. Ichigo just shook his head and smiled. That woman must have had her hand in just about everything at one point or another but she was the happiest person he had ever met. Having successfully steered Shinji away from him, Ichigo was content to sit back and listen. Though thoughts of Grimmjow still bothered him at times, it was getting easier. Easier to live, easier to remember. Easier to move forward.

* * *

Saturday the sun came out, bringing with it the warmth that had been missing for months. Spring was just around the corner and it could finally be felt in the air in the form of soft warm breezes that tickled the skin and promised more in the days to come. The day passed quickly, Shinji's excitement for the night's event was starting to spill over onto Ichigo and he found himself eager to get out and let go. The few times in his life that he had actually been able to do that were while dancing, whether at the club or out clubbing. When the time came Shinji slipped his arm through Ichigo's and together they walked to Club Spirit.

A slight breeze blew as Ichigo and Shinji waited outside for Shuuhei and his friends to show up and Ichigo took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh smell in the air with a small smile. They weren't waiting long, Shuuhei showed up with only one other person, the tall redheaded Renji. Shinji almost choked and elbowed Ichigo in the side with his cast. When Ichigo grunted and grabbed his aching ribs Shinji ignored him, thoughts of setting up the two redheads dancing through his head while at the same time trying to find a reason not to completely attack Shuuhei and all his yummy goodness. He barely managed to restrain himself.

"Hey, you two weren't waiting long were you?" Shuuhei asked, stepping closer to Shinji and smiling at Ichigo.

Shinji beamed. Oh, this was already going better than he had hoped. "Nope. Ya ready to dance that ass off?"

Shuuhei smiled, a light blush adorning his cheeks. "Y-yeah. Let's go."

Ichigo looked at Renji and rolled his eyes, Renji laughing and shaking his head at the gesture. It was still early in the evening but the club was packed, the music pumping through the speakers at ear bleeding levels and clubbers of all shapes, sizes and backgrounds dancing on the floor. Shinji was fast in conversation with Shuuhei as the four of them went directly to the bar to order their drinks. They each took a shot of tequila before Ichigo reminded Shinji that he shouldn't drink much. Shinji rolled his eyes and ordered one more round of shots for everyone, sticking his pierced tongue out at Ichigo as he did so. Renji leaned over to speak to Ichigo directly in the ear so he could be heard.

"I hope this doesn't offend you but I always thought you and Shinji were together."

Ichigo smirked. "A lot of people think that, especially when they find out what we do for a living." he replied with a smile. That kind of comment had stopped bothering him years ago.

Renji reached for Ichigo's shot and handed it to him, nearly spilling it in the process as Shinji jumped off the bar stool he had claimed as his and shouted, "I love this song!" downing the shot Shuuhei handed him before pulling him onto the dance floor.

It took a while for Ichigo to get into the flow of things, the vibe in large clubs like this one always felt off from the small one he danced at but soon his body began to tingle and buzz along with the music. Once he could feel his body react to the music he wandered towards the dance floor, his hips swaying in tune with the beat. Shinji could be seen off to the right, one of Shuuhei's arms wrapped around his waist as they moved in time, eyes closed, already so into their movements no one else existed. Someone bumped into him and he turned to see a startled Renji.

"Sorry." He shouted over the music. "Hey, this may sound weird, but do you wanna dance?"

Ichigo usually danced with Shinji so he wasn't sure if he could dance with another man but he wasn't about to interrupt whatever was going on over in the corner. He looked once more over his shoulder and frowned. They were getting a little too intimate. One of Shuuhei's hands slid up inside Shinji's shirt as two fingers from his other hand slowly dipped inside his mouth. Shinji bit the offered fingers before sucking them in and rolling his hips back. Shuuhei looked up, catching Ichigo looking and held his eyes for a moment before switching his gaze to Renji standing behind him, looking quickly away. Ichigo was a little thrown off by the intensity of the look and shifted his attention elsewhere. By the time he turned around again Shinji and Shuuhei were gone and Renji was still waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath and nodded, the action making his head spin a little.

"Sure, why not."

He thought it would be awkward at first, dancing with someone he barely knew but it seemed his body had a mind of it's own, inching a little too close to Renji, reaching out and touching a muscled chest, firm shoulders, taut neck, silky hair. He shook his head. Something wasn't right here. Had those two shots done him in, he wondered? No that couldn't be it, he had never gotten drunk from two shots of alcohol, not even the first time he drank. He started to pull away from Renji, feeling hot and claustrophobic all of the sudden. He needed air. And water. A river of water. Ice cold oceans of water. He stumbled away and searched for the exit, his limbs beginning to feel heavy as he bumped into several dancers who glared at him for the interruption. He was grabbed around the waist and led out the back exit, surprised when he saw Shuuhei with Shinji draped over his shoulder.

"Wha…?" He started to say before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and consciousness left him.

* * *

Shinji woke up when a glacial wetness struck him full force in the face making his sputter and attempt sitting up. He quickly found that not to be an easy option. He blinked at his surroundings, something that appeared to be a dark warehouse of some sort. Where the hell was he? He tried to move his arms, finding them tied together in front of him, his feet in a similar state and he frowned down at himself. What the hell was going on?

"Looks like the blond one's awake." A deep voice said above him and he looked up into a dark pair of eyes.

"The fuck'er you?" Shinji mumbled, barely managing to get the words out at first.

"Don't matter who I am. You just keep yer mouth shut and be a good little hostage."

What had once been a foggy mind was quickly cleared as he realized the situation. He struggled once again to sit up and managed it before a foot connected with his stomach and sent him rolling into a wall. He coughed at the force of it, and clenched his teeth, willing himself not to vomit.

"You said he wouldn't be hurt!"

Shinji stiffened as he recognized the voice and didn't want to believe it. I couldn't be him!

"You just shut yer trap. Why're you even still here?" The deep voice asked.

Shinji didn't want to hear the answer and he leaned forward, his teeth attacking the poorly tied ropes around his wrists. It wouldn't take much to get out of those, he thought to himself as they quickly fell away.

"I was told to wait here." The familiar voice answered.

The man with the deep voice snorted. "Always the obedient little bitch, ain't ya?"

Shinji reached slowly for his ankles once his wrists were free and stood up before anyone realized he had gotten free. He brushed himself off as if it were no big deal and looked up into the startled faces of four men, one he recognized all too well.

"How the hell did you get out of that?" One man asked stupidly and Shinji grinned.

"Maybe ya should learn ta tie better." He replied, his gaze flicking to the deep voiced man. "Where am I? Why'd ya bring me here?"

The man smirked. "I didn't bring ya here, he did." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and the man behind him looked away.

Shinji bit his lip and sighed. "Well don't that just suck ass. Too bad I won't be stayin'." He stepped forward and three large men moved to block him. He sighed, realizing he couldn't take them all with a broken arm, but knowing that he'd hate himself if he didn't try.

He lifted both his hands and looked at his knuckles, shaking his head as he did so.

"Well damn." He muttered before swinging out at the closest man to him.

His cast hit the side of his head hard enough for everyone in the room to hear a crack, followed by a groan and a crumpled body on the floor. Shinji's grin widened as he looked up at the other two. That had hurt like hell but he had to keep moving. He lashed out at the next man, ducking a punch and kneeing him in the groin as hard as he could. If they were going to fight a guy with an injury three to one Shinji was going to fight dirty. The thought barely entered his mind before a pointed boot caught him under the chin and sent him backwards again, this time his own body falling limp and unconscious.

The deep voiced man turned to the only other person standing and smirked. "Too easy."

"You were told not to kill him. I hope he's not hurt too bad."

Two men entered the building, one man holding a handkerchief to his mouth while the other smiled sweetly at everyone present. The man who had spoken looked curiously down at Shinji's body and sighed before returning his attention to the deep voiced man.

"Tie him properly to that chair over there so I can take a picture. Hurry up before he wakes up. And you," The man smiled at the young man standing behind him. "Your debt is paid up now, thank you. You may leave as soon as we finish here."

The young man nodded and shifted his weight, looking worriedly at Shinji as he was lifted off the floor none too gently and tossed in a metal chair. Shinji's arms were tired behind him tightly, each of his legs tied to a separate side of the chair. He groaned and lifted his head, everything spinning and his teeth throbbing.

"The fuck…?"

"Gag him as well." The smiling man said.

The deep voiced man smirked and did as he was told before stepping back to admire his work. Shinji wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Shinji glared up at him and tried to speak through the dirty rag that had been stuck in his mouth. It tasted like gasoline and made his stomach roll. The smiling man stepped in front of him and pulled out a cell phone, snapping a quick picture of the him before stepping aside. He saved the picture and dialed a memorized phone number. He would soon have some answers that he needed.

* * *

Grimmjow rolled over in bed, one of the kittens protesting loudly at having almost been crushed and looked sleepily around for whatever the hell was making so much damn noise. He found his phone and picked it up, glaring at the unrecognizable number before answering it.

"The fuck'er you?" He growled.

"My aren't we just an angry bear when we just wake up."

Grimmjow frowned and sighed. "Who the hell're you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matter's is whether or not you want what I have."

"I'm hanging up."

"But then you won't find out where I hid him."

Grimmjow's blood ran cold at the words and he was alert in an instant. "Hid who?"

"Well it's not fun if you don't play the game."

"Hid who damn it!"

The man on the other end of the phone sighed dramatically. "No fun at all. Alright then, as I said I have something you may be interested in. Something very special to someone very special. Can you guess what it is?"

"Just tell me what you want." Grimmjow almost yelled into the phone. He didn't like these kinds of games. People got hurt, people died in these kinds of games.

He almost threw the phone when the line went cold. What the hell kinda of game was this if he wasn't given any information? He jerked when an incoming message made his phone beep and looked down. It was a picture, the person in it very clear. Shinji, tied to a chair, bloody and soaking wet. An incoming text tore his attention away from the picture.

_If you want him back bring the money to the right place. Don't wait too long, or he might not be in as good a condition as he is now._

An address and amount was then texted to him and he shook his head. How was this his business? Shinji wasn't anything to him, in fact he hated the mouthy little shit._ I have something you may be interested in. Something very special to someone very special._ So that's how it was? If this was somehow related to the man that had a hit out on him were they trying to find out how important Ichigo was to him? If so he couldn't very well show up to save the day, it would just prove to them what they probably already knew. But if he didn't go and Shinji was killed, what if Ichigo found out that he had had a chance to step in and didn't? He'd be fucked out of any chance they may have had in the future that's what.

"Fuck!" He said as he threw the covers back and reached for his clothes.

He kicked Nnoitra, who was sleeping on the couch in the living area of the suite they were staying in and ignored his angry protests as he dialed Shawlong.

"Boss?" A groggy voice answered.

"I need a million yen. Now."

Shawlong cleared his throat. "That might be a little difficult right now boss."

"I don't care how you get it, but it needs to be now. I gotta go pay some guys off."

He hung up, not feeling the need to explain anything to his subordinate and turned to Nnoitra a deep frown on his face.

"They're fuckin' with me."

"Who?"

"They are holding Blondie, extorting me for money to come and get him."

Nnoitra's eye widened. "But, wouldn't it have been easier to take the bitch?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah, but I think they are feelin' me out. Tryin' to see just how much… well you know." He looked away, his frown, if possible, deepening.

"But…?"

"If I don't go and Ichigo finds out… just get up and dressed. I might need yer help."

* * *

Less than an hour later Grimmjow pulled up to the address he had been given and wasn't surprised in the least that it was an old warehouse on it's last legs. He sighed and shook his head before grabbing the duffle bag full of notes and stepping out of the car. That was ridiculous, playing these fucking games. If they wanted him dead, then fucking come out and kill him already. He was met at the entrance and frisked for weapons, something he had anticipated, having left everything with Nnoitra with the express instructions that if he wasn't back within twenty minutes to come in after him. He was led to a small room and let inside, two men standing around and staring at a bound figure in the middle of the room. They turned to him as the door was shut behind him and the smaller of the two smiled.

"Oh good, you found us. You have the money I assume?" He asked, his voice far to loud and chipper in the small room.

"Yeah I got yer money, now let him go." Shinji stared at him with huge eyes, not comprehending what was going on. Why was _he_ there?

"Goodie, then we'll make this quick." The man said, ignoring the second half of Grimmjow's sentence. "First, tell me why you're here."

"It doesn't matter why. I'm here, I have money. Take it." Grimmjow grit his teeth. He already hated this man.

"You really are no good at games, are you?" The man reached inside his suit and pulled out a gun, pointing at a young man standing in the corner and shot him in. The young man screamed and fell to the ground as Shinji struggled in his chair. The man continued to smile. "Why are you here for_ him_?" The man waved the gun in Shinji's direction.

"Because,…" Grimmjow didn't want to say it out loud but he couldn't risk anyone else getting shot. Clearly this man wasn't messing around. "Because of Ichigo Kurosaki." He glared. "Now let the blond go."

The man laughed, a high pitched sound that grated on everyone's ears. "Good! Good. Riku, relieve Mr. Jaegerjaques of that heavy bag and we will be on our way." The deep voiced man stepped forward before the smiling man stopped him with a small gesture. "Oh, there is one more thing…."

Grimmjow grimaced as he felt a pain stabbing through his side and looked down at the knife protruding from him as it was yanked out and immediately thrust back in. Shinji ceased his struggles as he watched Grimmjow stagger backwards and grab at the wound, sending a heated glare at the smiling man.

"Such a scary look. You didn't actually think I'd let you out of here unscathed did you? Goodbye, Mr. Jaegerjaques. Perhaps next time we play it will be much more fun."

The man left with Riku and the hidden stabber, closing the door quietly behind them and Grimmjow staggered closer to Shinji before his knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground.

"Fuck." He grunted, his head already beginning to feel the effects of the blood loss. If he could just get to Shinji and untie him….

Too late he pitched forward and groaned, unable to move another inch. Shinji screamed, muffled by the gag in his mouth and struggled harder figuring that if he got closer to Grimmjow he might be able to get him to untie him. In his struggles the chair tipped over and fell, hitting his forehead and the concrete floor and seeing stars. Damn it he was close, so close! He couldn't just sit there and watch both Grimmjow and the young man bleed to death. What the hell was he going to do? His breathing picked up, rapid puffs of air entering and exiting through his nose. He couldn't control it, he was watching, WATCHING, them die right in front of him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. No, this couldn't happen to him. Not again. He closed his eyes and shook his head violently, screaming at his bound limbs to break free and knowing there was no way.

Suddenly the door burst open and Nnoitra stepped inside, sighing at what he saw. Grimmjow was on the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood. A young man who looked vaguely familiar was also down for the count and bleeding profusely. And then there was Shinji, shaking his head, his eyes screwed shut tight, hyperventilating. Nnoitra shook his head and bent down, reaching for Grimmjow and speaking in a conversational tone, startling the shaking blond.

"Yer car's gonna get all bloody." He said the Grimmjow. "An' ya can't go blamin' me for it 'cause it ain't my blood this time."

"Asshole." Grimmjow bit out as he was pulled up too quickly.

Nnoitra was back in an instant and picking up the other bleeding body, out shoving in the car in no time. Once he finally got to Shinji the poor young man was staring off with a glazed look in his eyes, his breathing still coming in quick gasps. Nnoitra pulled a knife from his pocket and cut the gag away before quickly cutting through the ties on his wrists and ankles. Without saying anything he tossed Shinji over his shoulder, meeting no resistance from the smaller man, and walked out to the car, tossing him in back with the gunshot victim. Shinji was startled out of his trance at the sight before him and he reached out to him.

"Shuuhei?"

"Use his shirt to plug up the hole till we get to the hospital or he's gonna bleed to death." Nnoitra said, starting the car and gunning the engine, driving at breakneck speeds through town.

Shinji did as he was told, his movements mechanical as he did his best to stall the bleeding. He wondered how Grimmjow was doing. Something struck him suddenly that he should have realized before then and he spoke, his voice far louder and steady than he had anticipated.

"Where's Ichigo?"

* * *

A/N I have perhaps fried my brain with lack of sleep so if this A/N makes no sense forgive me ^^; DRAMA, lol. I was looking forward to writing this chapter for quite a while but I really can't wait to write the next one. Sorry about the cliffhanger *not really, ;p* And Whoa... when I posted chapter 20 there were like 470ish reviews and now after 21 and 22 there are almost a hundred more than that. I could cry! thanks you all so much for the suport! And to everyone who has fav'ed and alerted and all that other stuff giant hugs to you all. Okay, I'm going to go pass out now *is dead*

~Penny


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

It was dark and the tangy salty air was making his skin prickle. He squeezed his already closed eyes tighter and tried to move, finding his muscles stiff but still cooperative. The ground beneath him was cold, rough but solid as can be and when he finally let his eyes open he gasped at his surroundings. Perched upon a high cliff over looking an angry ocean, swirling currents and crashing waves hundreds of feet below him. He gasped and crawled backwards, away from the edge that he was far too close to and nearly screamed when his hand met nothing behind him. He looked all around and felt a stirring of panic. He wasn't on the precipice of a mountain but rather an island in the middle of stormy waters.

"Will you jump?" A disturbingly familiar voice asked and he whipped his head around to find the speaker.

He was perched on the edge, looking over the side with a small smile on his face. When the speaker looked up he cocked his head to the side and spoke again.

"Will you jump, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head. This couldn't be real. He was looking _at himself_. Only it wasn't himself but a fuzzy, far more relaxed version of him. Ichigo shook his head and took a deep breath to steady his skyrocketing nerves. There was no way this was real.

"It's polite to answer someone who's spoken to you, you know."

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Well that's a stupid question. Who do I look like?"

Ichigo frowned. "Me?"

The copy smiled again and looked back out over the water. "Will you jump?"

"From here? Why the hell would I jump? I'd be killed."

The copy sighed and stood, tip toeing along the edge of the cliff. "The only way down is to jump. You can stay up here if you want. I really don't mind the company." Again the copy turned the smile back to Ichigo.

Ichigo stood as well, toeing his way to the edge carefully and looking down. No there had to be another way down from there, he'd die for sure if he jumped. He stared at the jagged rocks peeking through the water, pointing up at him as if in invitation. He shook his head and circled the circumference of the small mountain island he was on several times before he realized his copy was right. The only way down was to jump.

"Will you jump?"

"Quit asking me that! There has to be another way, damn it."

The copy shook his head sadly and stopped, looking over his shoulder at Ichigo.

"Sometimes we have to make hard decisions. Decisions that don't always have perfect outcomes either way. This is one of those times. You can sit here, lonely, cold, starving, until you shrivel up and die a slow horrible death. Or you can jump," The copy smiled again and looked back over the horizon. "And have a chance at real freedom." His voice was low but carried to Ichigo's ears nonetheless.

The wind picked up speed, nearly blowing him off the edge and Ichigo ducked down, grabbing the sides of the cliff for purchase. The copy walked slowly over to him and looked down, seemingly untouched by the wind. His folded his arms behind his back and again cocked his head to the side.

"So which is it, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head. He didn't want to make that decision. It was too hard. Loneliness coupled with cold starvation and death, or freedom with the chance of a crushing painful death. Did he have a reason to get off this island that was good enough to try? He closed his eyes. Of course he did. Pictures of the faces of all the people he loved and cared for flickered through his head. His father. Karin and Yuzu. His deceased mother. Shinji and okaachan. It was a decidedly small list of people but even he was surprised at the last face that popped up and seemed to linger just a bit longer than the others. Grimmjow, a wide grin stretching his mouth to show off nearly all his teeth. He felt a pang in his heart and opened his eyes again as a warm hand touched his shoulder.

"Are they worth it?" His copy whispered a strange thing happening to his voice so at the same time he said 'they' Ichigo also heard the word 'he'.

Ichigo looked out over the water and nodded. Yes, every single one of them was worth it to try and get out of this alive. He felt warm fingers twine with his own and looked down at the linked hands of himself and his copy. He looked up into familiar brown eyes and took a deep but shaky breath.

"Are you ready to jump?" His copy asked, his voice still barely a whisper.

Ichigo shook his head but sighed and gripped the hand tighter. The copy smiled sympathetically and squeezed back. They both looked ahead of them and took a deep breath, closing their eyes and stepping forward, kicking out over the edge of the cliff and into the chaos.

* * *

Ichigo's entire body jerked and he fell to the floor with a grunt of mixed surprise and pain. He jumped back to a sitting position and patted his body, looking around the room in confusion at the four walls and scattered furniture. A house? Wasn't he just on a cliff? Didn't he just jump _off_ a cliff? As he gathered himself up he took in his surroundings with a frown. None of it was familiar and no one was around to ask any questions to. He rubbed the back of his head and tried to remember the night before. He had been out clubbing with Shinji, Shuuhei and Renji. He had had a little bit to drink and then some dancing…. After that it was a complete blank. Blanks made him nervous. He felt in his pockets and found his wallet, complete with money and bank card, and his phone, battery still in place though it had been turned off. He powered it up and found it nearly overrun with missed messages. He'd check those later. He frowned. This was weird, being in a place he didn't recognize for a reason he didn't know, but after the dream he just shook his head and headed for the door. He wanted to go home and take a shower and ask Shinji what the hell had happened the night before. The short walk to the door confirmed that his body had been left unmolested, at least as far as he could tell, no soreness in anyplace other than his neck and that must have been from the awkward sleeping position on the couch.

Once outside he looked around blinking at the low sun and tried to figure out where he was. Nothing in the neighborhood seemed familiar so he started walking as he dialed Shinji's number. Where the hell was he? And how long exactly had he been asleep? As Shinji's phone rang Ichigo replayed the dream he had had over again in his mind. That had to have been one of the strangest dreams he had ever had. He wasn't usually one to read too much into things like dreams, finding that the metaphysical side of life, psychics, horoscopes, dream interpretations, were just a bit too fantastic in his opinion, but he couldn't help but wonder about it. He heard the line click and was suddenly assaulted by Shinji's loud voice.

"ICHI!"

"Shit, too loud, Shin."

"Oh my God Ichi where are ya? Are ya okay? Are ya hurt at all?" Shinji's voice was frantic and he was hard to understand.

"I'm fine but I'm not really sure where I am. Where are _you_?"

"I'm with okaachan. We've been lookin' for ya for hours! Where are ya, we'll pick ya up?"

"Shin, what the hell happened last night?"

"We'll talk about it when we get ya, Ichi." Shinji's voice cracked and Ichigo's level of worry rose. "Street names."

Ichigo made it to the end of the street and told Shinji the names. Shinji ordered him to stay put and the line went dead. For a while Ichigo tried unsuccessfully to recount the entire night before, always coming up blank after he hit the dance floor. He frowned at the street post and sat on the corner, happy that it hadn't rained the night before so that his ass wouldn't be wet when he got back up. Luckily it didn't take long for the old rickety truck to pull up to the curb. Before it had even stopped Shinji was out of the passenger side and launching himself into Ichigo's arms.

"Whoa. Wh… what the hell?"

"Oh God Ichi."

A sob shook Shinji's body before the words came tumbling out, recounting everything Shinji could remember from the time the ice cold water hit him until Nnoitra had shown up to gather the wounded. Ichigo stiffened when Shinji said Grimmjow's name and grabbed him by the upper arms, pushing him back a little so he could look him in the eye.

"What was he doing there?" He asked.

Shinji shook his head and cleared his throat. "I-I really don't know but he had a bag of money and the guy who had me tied up kept askin' him why he was there but all he said was…." Shinji looked up into Ichigo's soft brown eyes. "He said he was there because of you."

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Shinji, what happened after that?"

"H-he… the man shot Shuuhei and then that's when Grimmjow said he was there 'cause of ya and then the man just smiled and was about to leave when this other guy came outta nowhere with a knife…." Shinji stopped again and looked up. "Ichi, ya know I woulda done somethin' if I coulda…."

Ichigo shook Shinji, his voice raising. "What happened, Shinji?!"

"They stabbed him. Ichi, there was so much blood, I…."

Ichigo had gone completely still, his fingers tightening painfully around Shinji's arms as his eyes widened. Stabbed? Grimmjow had been stabbed? Shinji had been kidnapped by Shuuhei? What the fuck was going on?

"Ichi?" He was grabbing him so tight it was starting to hurt.

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked, his eyes staring blankly somewhere in the middle of Shinji's chest.

"Ichi…."

"Where?"

Shinji shook his head and pried Ichigo's hands from him. "Last I knew he was in surgery. I wasn't at the hospital long before okaachan and I set out ta find ya. Nnoitra gave us some idea's on where ta look…."

"Take me there."

"Ichi…."

"Take me there Shin. Please."

Shinji nodded and led Ichigo back to the truck, the both of them silent as Shinji's mother started the vehicle back up and drove them back to the hospital. Ichigo's mind was so full he couldn't concentrate. Stabbed. Blood. Grimmjow. Shinji. Kidnapped. Nnoitra. Blood. Grimmjow. The words flashed through his mind, unable to hold any of them as he stared out the window and saw nothing. He wasn't even aware that Shinji had asked him a question multiple times before giving up. He was barely aware of pulling up in front the of large hospital until Shinji elbowed him and he jerked out of the trance he was in. He looked up at the building and turned to Shinji.

"How long has it been since you guys first got here?" He asked quietly.

Shinji shook his head. "It was early mornin'. Still dark out."

Ichigo nodded and opened the passenger door. "Thanks. I'll…." He didn't know what to say after that. He wasn't sure what he would find when he got in there and he was almost too scared to find out.

With a deep breath he stepped out of the truck and walked inside and to the reception. He found out which floor he was on and decided on taking the stairs, walking at first before taking them two and three at a time in his sudden rush. He was on the third floor, in the ICU ward, the receptionist had said. He burst through the door and looked both ways down the hall, a nurse giving him a reproving look at the noise he had made.

"Jaegerjaques? Which room?" He asked, his breathing heavy from the quick run up three flights of stairs.

The nurse pointed over her shoulder and Ichigo took off again.

"No running!" She called out at him, but he didn't listen.

Grimmjow was here. He was hurt. He had to see him. Shawlong was outside the door, ever the loyal guard, and looked up at Ichigo, nodding once before opening the door for him. Ichigo hadn't expected that but steeled himself before stepping into the room. There was only one bed, the room was dark and machines beeped in a steady rhythm. Ichigo couldn't move, he suddenly didn't want to see him. Didn't want to see how bad off he was. Didn't want to see bandages reddened and stained with his blood.

"Close the fuckin' door, I'm tryin' to sleep damn it." A groggy voice called out from the bed and Ichigo gasped in surprise.

A light flicked on near the bed and Grimmjow struggled to sit up, grunting and grimacing at the pain it caused him.

"Don't." Ichigo said, his hands automatically going out in front of him as he took a few steps forward, stepping into the light as he did so.

Grimmjow looked up at him with wide eyes and ceased his movements. With a small shake of his head he leaned back into the slightly inclined bed and looked away from him.

"He ain't here stupid." He said, his voice gruff.

Ichigo made a small noise, somewhere between a hum and a choking sound before he cleared his throat. "I know where he is." He mumbled, assuming that Grimmjow had been speaking about Shinji.

He stood there, shifting his feet and frowning at the floor as he bit his lip and tried to decide what to do. Was Grimmjow mad at him? Was that why he had been so brusque with his manor?

"Well, you just gonna stand there starin' at me?"

After a moment longer Ichigo shuffled over to the side of the bed, trying unsuccessfully not to look at the uncovered yet bandaged torso. His skin was pale and a tube was coming from each arm, one pouring clear fluid into him and the other deep red blood. Ichigo swallowed over the lump in his throat. He couldn't meet his eyes.

"Shinji said you got stabbed." He mumbled, his arm twitched and his hand bumped into the side of the bed.

"Twice." Grimmjow confirmed with a sneer.

They were interrupted when a nurse came into the room pushing a cart. She left it by the door and walked to the opposite side of the bed, a smile on her face.

"And how are we feeling, Mr. Jaegerjaques?"

"I'm fine and in the middle of something." He glared up as her as she reached for the controls of the bed.

"That's good. I'm going to put your bed back, you need quite a bit more rest. You lost a lot of blood and we don't want to open up those wounds again do we?"

"I ain't dead, damn it! I'm fuckin' busy so get the hell out."

"Grimmjow listen to her!" Ichigo snapped, startling both the nurse and Grimmjow into silence.

Grimmjow was still for a moment before he leaned back into the bed again and let the nurse do her job. She fussed around with the equipment monitoring Grimmjow's vitals and left with a small smile and a nod of her head at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and looked back down at the bed, still not really meeting Grimmjow' eyes.

"Why are you here?" Grimmjow asked quietly, his blue eyes boring into Ichigo's down turned face.

Ichigo fingered the blanket that covered him and bit his lip. "After Shinji told me you were hurt I… before I knew it I was here."

He swallowed again, the lump in his throat thicker, fuller than before. He shifted his weight, and bent over the side of the bed, his lip still between his teeth and his eyes still avoiding the bright blue ones on him. Taking a deep breath he placed his lips over Grimmjow's lightly and pulled back, for the first time meeting his eyes.

"He made it sound like you might be dead." He whispered.

Grimmjow's heart skipped a beat when Ichigo's soft full lips pressed into his and the monitor beeped angrily before evening out. He licked at the taste Ichigo had left behind. His taste. His arm rose, the one on the side of his body that hadn't been damaged, and reached behind Ichigo's head, threading his fingers through the thick orange spikes before closing his eyes. He pulled down, bringing Ichigo's lips back to his and kissing him back, their lips parting simultaneously and tips of tongue reaching out to taste the familiar. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and took a shaky breath before letting his tongue delve further inside, reveling in the flavor he once thought he would never taste again. Grimmjow groaned quietly and his grip tightened in Ichigo's hair as the kiss deepened.

Suddenly he pulled away with a hiss, his face contorted in pain and Ichigo tried to step back for fear of hurting him again but Grimmjow refused to relinquish his grip on his hair.

"You ain't gonna disappear again now are ya?" He asked as soon as the pain receded, his voice barely above a whisper.

Ichigo grinned. "Tch, I just wanted to see if you were dead or not."

Grimmjow laughed and winced again, making Ichigo's frown return.

"I'm not leaving." Ichigo said, the finality in the words shocking even him.

Grimmjow's blue eyes looked up into his brown ones and his fingers flexed at the back of his head.

"Good." He replied with a serious face before it split into his characteristic grin. "Then shut up and sit down, I'm tired as fuck."

* * *

Shinji took his time reaching the ICU floor, figuring that Ichigo would be a while after being reunited with Grimmjow. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the fear and concern he had seen in Ichigo's eyes when he had been told what had happened to the blue haired man. Seeing it had made him realize that Ichigo hadn't moved on at all. Seeing that had made him realize just how much Ichigo cared for that man. It wasn't just some partnership of convenience or money as Ichigo had said it was. Even when they had parted ways Shinji should have known. Ichigo was in love with him.

With a sigh of resignation Shinji plopped in a chair in the waiting room and crossed his legs. He had sent his mother home, saying that he would call her as soon as Ichigo was ready to leave and she had kissed his forehead and driven off. Now it was a matter of waiting. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to clear his mind of the last twenty four hours and relax. He wasn't given much time to do so however as the chair next to his was sat in roughly. He startled slightly and opened his eyes, seeing a tired looking Nnoitra slouching in the chair.

"Ya coulda told me ya found him." He muttered sleepily, yawning.

"I just found him." Shinji muttered back.

After Shinji had gotten a quick check up Shawlong had shown up in his hospital room with his mother and Nnoitra in tow and told him in no uncertain terms that they needed to find Ichigo as soon as possible. Nnoitra had snorted and crossed his arms.

"I ain't a fuckin' search a rescue dog."

Shawlong had turned his dark eyes to him and said as calmly as he could, "You all will search for him and find him before the boss wakes up. I am acting upon the wishes he would have made known to me had he been conscious."

Nnoitra snorted again and opened his mouth to speak but Shinji cut him off. "Of course we'll look for him, but were do we start?"

Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "Ya gotta start at the easy places first. You check at yer place and I'll do what I do best." He grinned and started to walk away.

"What's that?" Shinji asked curiously.

Nnoitra stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, I just ask questions 'til I get answers."

Shinji didn't want to know what that meant. Shawlong handed him a piece of paper with two phone numbers on it, one belonging to him and the other to Nnoitra.

"Call those both when you find him."

Now that he was in the waiting room he realized he hadn't called either phone number. Shawlong must have seen Ichigo and called Nnoitra himself. Shinji shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry. I was a little distracted with finding my friend alive and unhurt."

Nnoitra snorted and didn't open his eyes. "So the bitch is with him now?" He yawned.

Shinji nodded his head and sighed. "Yeah."

Nnoitra chuckled sleepily. "Ya lost ya know."

Shinji glared at him and pursed his lips. "Fuck you." He muttered under his breath.

Nnoitra didn't answer, snoring quietly instead, and Shinji stared dejectedly off into space. Loosing Ichigo to Grimmjow wasn't as bad as loosing him to death. If the two of them got back together, Ichigo would still be his friend and he could handle that. After all, that had been all he had before Grimmjow had shown up in their lives.

* * *

Ichigo stayed with Grimmjow until he fell asleep, his head leaning on the side of the bed as Grimmjow's fingers played idly with his hair. He slowly got up to use the bathroom and call Shinji, hoping that he wasn't too upset with him running out on him like he had. He was more than surprised to see Shinji sitting in the waiting room with Nnoitra, though the both of them seemed to be ignoring each other. On a closer look Nnoitra was sound asleep and Shinji looked to be off in his own little world.

"Hey." Ichigo said quietly and Shinji's head shot up.

"Hey. Uh… how is he?"

Ichigo let a small smile curve his lips. "Good." He may have looked like shit and been weak and in pain, but he was still enough of himself to joke about it and get angry at the nurses. Still good enough to steal his breath with a kiss.

They were both startled out of the silence that had fallen when a soda can was popped open and they turned to look down the hall at the noise. Renji was standing there, can halfway to his lips and frozen in shock at the sight of the two young men.

"Oh, fuck." He muttered, taking a step back as he did so.

"You. What the hell did you do to us?" Ichigo growled.

Renji shook his head. "It… it wasn't my idea. It wasn't supposed to go down like that."

Ichigo curled his lip and approached the tattooed redhead, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and slamming him into the wall.

"Talk, or I'll kill you."

"We were told to do a job. Shuuhei had to get close to Shinji and then we were supposed to separate you two when the time came. It was just supposed to be simple. No one was supposed to get hurt, I swear."

"Why?" Ichigo's voice was dark and Renji gulped.

"He had a debt to pay off and this was the only way."

Ichigo wanted to hit him. Wanted to pound his face into the floor until he stopped moving; stopped breathing. Their actions had hurt his best friend and the man he loved and he could never forgive him for that.

"Excuse me, do we have a problem here?" A large male nurse asked, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at the sight before him.

Ichigo sent one last searing glare at Renji before letting him go, but not without making sure his head slammed into the wall behind him first.

"No problem here. Sorry for the noise." Ichigo turned back to Shinji and led him back into the waiting room.

Shinji sat back in the chair behind the still seemingly asleep Nnoitra and sighed. He still didn't understand what was going on and he didn't think anyone else did fully either.

"I'm going back in the room with Grimmjow. Why don't you go home and get some rest." Ichigo said, walking away slowly without waiting for an answer.

Shinji sighed again and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and trying to gather his thoughts.

"I could give ya a ride home if ya buy me a burger. Hospital shit sucks."

Shinji nearly jumped when Nnoitra spoke and turned to him with a frown. They stared at each other for a moment before he rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"Fine. But only one. I ain't got much money."

Nnoitra stood and stretched. "Cheapskate"

They left together in an awkward silence, down to the car that belonged to Grimmjow. Meanwhile Ichigo slipped back into Grimmjow's room and took his seat once more near the bed, laying his head on the side of and sighing. Thin but strong fingers wove their way into his hair and stroked sleepily and Ichigo closed his eyes. He'd think about everything in the morning. Right now he was content to be near the one person he had been denying himself for over two weeks. He kissed the side of the bandaged chest in front of him and drifted off into a much needed and restful sleep.

* * *

A/N Yay! I had a little trouble with this chapter, the part about Ichigo waking up alone tried to come out in like two or three different way at once and it took forever to choose which one I liked the best. But the Kitty and the Strawberry are back together! *sigh* I'm so happy now. I had a bunch of things to say, but I forgot all of them when I wrote this, lol. I may not post again before Christmas so if I don't let me wish you all a Happy Holiday whatever you may celebrate, and a very Happy New Year! Hugs and love you all my lovely Duckies and thank you all so much for all your great reviews and all the favs and alerts and everything! *tiny tear drop* I hope you enjoyed this :D

~Penny


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

When Nnoitra pulled up to Shinji's apartment a half an hour later he shut off the engine and turned his wide grin to the younger man.

"Hey, let me crash on yer couch tanight."

"No way! I already bought ya that damn burger, now go away." Shinji retorted and reached for the door handle.

Nnoitra grabbed his hand and leaned over him, Shinji leaning back in turn and bumping into the door.

"I save yer stupid ass, drive ya to the hospital, and then run my fuckin' ass all over town lookin' for the bitch for ya and Grimm and this is the thanks I get?" He said, grin still firmly in place.

"First off ya didn't save me, Grimmjow did. Second off, ya gave me a ride to the hospital along with everyone else. Thirdly ya did that fer Grimmjow. And I bought ya a damn hamburger for the ride."

"I don't know where the key is for the stupid hotel so I ain't got nowhere ta stay. Just let me crash here."

Shinji glared at him a moment longer before rolling his eyes and sighing. "Fine." He hoped he wouldn't regret this later.

Nnoitra grinned in triumph and followed Shinji up the stairs, eager to take a piss and pass out for good. Once inside it wasn't hard to tell where everything was, the apartment being as small as it was, and Nnoitra set right off to the bathroom. Shinji rolled his eyes once more and pulled out his futon, laying it on the floor and grabbing his only pillow, clutching it to his chest protectively. There was no way he was giving that up. Ichigo might get mad at him, but Nnoitra was going to have to use his if he wanted one. When he was finished he came out of the bathroom and stretched once again, his body bending back so far Shinji was surprised he didn't hear any cracks.

"Fuck yer bathroom is small as hell. I'm gettin' fuckin' spoiled stayin' with Grimm."

"Whatever. Shut up and sleep." Shinji muttered and watched Nnoitra slink lazily over the back of the couch, one long leg flopped over the back as a crooked arm bent over his eyes.

With a deep sigh he began to snore softly and Shinji gave him an incredulous look. _Oh you have_ got _to be kidding me. He's asleep that fast?_ Shinji thought to himself and leaned forward to check for sure. All of the sudden a thin arm shot out, long fingers curling around the back of Shinji's head and pulling him even closer. Shinji squeaked out his surprise before a thin pair of lips closed over his and sucked gently. Too shocked to push him away, Shinji's body froze and his mouth fell open, giving Nnoitra the perfect opportunity to slip his long tongue inside. Shinji felt as if his entire mouth were being sampled and his body leaned into the kiss before he realized what he was doing. He threw his hands out in front of him and scrambled backward, his eyes wide and fixed on that damned grin that had returned.

"Why'd ya stop, Blondie?"

"Oh fuck you! Don't ya dare touch me again!"

Nnoitra laughed and started to sit up when Shinji's pillow knocked him back to the couch. He laughed again and grabbed the pillow, shifting it under his head and closing his eyes once again.

"Damn it." Shinji muttered, now wary of approaching to retrieve his pillow.

With a loud sigh he gave up and grabbed Ichigo's pillow, curling into a ball in the middle of his futon and trying to forget what had happened. He licked his lips unconsciously and frowned. He tasted like hamburger.

* * *

Ichigo was just coming back to the room after grabbing something to eat from the cafeteria when Grimmjow woke up. He smiled at him, liking the fact that some of his color had returned, and sat in the chair by the bed. Grimmjow seemed surprised to see him but quickly recovered, grinning that grin that Ichigo loved and clearing his throat.

"So it wasn't a dream." He mumbled.

Ichigo smiled and shook his head. "How are you feeling today?"

Grimmjow snorted. "Like I got stabbed." He grit his teeth as he tried to shift his position. "Twice."

Ichigo sighed, not really finding the humor in that comment and shifted his own weight uncomfortably.

"So you can start moving all yer stuff back today." Grimmjow said in a conversational tone.

Ichigo shook his head. "I can't do that."

Grimmjow frowned. "Why not? You said you weren't leavin'."

"I'm not going back to the way things were. I… you can't… I don't…."

"Just spit it out." Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out in a puff of air before blurting it out. "I don't want to get paid for anything any more. Ever. If I come back it's… it'll be because… you want me there. And not just for sex." He added the last part under his breath but Grimmjow still heard it. He sighed sarcastically and ran a hand through his thick hair.

"I don't see the issue here."

Ichigo's head shot up and his mouth fell open. "But…."

"Are you fuckin' complainin'?" Grimmjow asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"So, we'd… I'd be…?"

"My lover I guess." Grimmjow said, looking away from Ichigo for the first time, and frowning at the floor.

Ichigo burst out laughing and slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh my God. Are you blushing? You are aren't you?!"

"I am not ya little shit." Grimmjow bit out. There was no reason for him to blush at the thought of Ichigo being his lover.

Ichigo was too distracted by Grimmjow's _not_ blushing to feel the embarrassment of the thought of being his lover. He just couldn't believe after everything that had happened, after all that had been said and done that it would be that that made the man react that way. It was just too good.

"Never mind I change my mind." Grimmjow grumbled and Ichigo stood, wiping a tear from his eye as he approached the bed.

He leaned down and captured Grimmjow's lips, pressing a light kiss to them with all the confidence in the world. "Lover huh?"

"Well boyfriend sounds stupid."

Ichigo blushed and looked away as Grimmjow tried and failed to hide his second one. Damn it, this was getting ridiculous.

"But we'd be… a couple, right?" Ichigo whispered.

Grimmjow sighed and reached up, pulling Ichigo's face closer and nipping his lips lightly. "Couple?" He kissed him again and snorted out a laugh. He couldn't remember a time when that term could have ever been applied to a relationship he had had. "Yeah. I guess that's how it would be."

They continued to kiss, teeth and tongues teasing through silly grins on their faces. Ichigo was happy, so very happy to be back with Grimmjow and Grimmjow himself couldn't believe how good it felt to be with Ichigo once more. The last two weeks had been hell on him without Ichigo around, he had made such a permanent impression on his life. Without either of them noticing two figures stepped inside the room and glared at them, both crossing their arms over their chest but angry for far different reasons.

"Get a fuckin' room." Nnoitra sneered at the happy couple.

Ichigo pulled back and blushed, looking away from everyone in favor of staring at the floor. Grimmjow grinned.

"I got a room, get the fuck out."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes and shouldered Shinji into the room. "Blondie insisted we rush down here to drop yer bitch some clothes off."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call him that!"

Both Shinji and Ichigo spoke at once and Grimmjow's smile grew. "'We', huh?"

Nnoitra grinned and Shinji rolled his eyes at the surprised look on Ichigo's face. He was pissed off at having to still be in the same room as the tall, pushy man beside him and he wasn't willing to answer any questions at the moment. Not after what had happened that morning.

Shinji had been in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Nnoitra had come up behind him, pinning him to the sink and leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "Ya snore really loud."

Shinji had nearly choked on his toothbrush and spun around as best he could to retort angrily.

"I do not!" He exclaimed, spitting a bit of toothpaste on Nnoitra's cheek.

"Tch, do to. And ya mumbled crazy shit too." Nnoitra wiped at his cheek. "'The fuck is Yumi and what exactly shouldn't they put where?"

Shinji blushed four shades of red and spun back around to finish brushing, doing his best to ignore the man still pressed too closely behind him. Nnoitra laughed and leaned down once again, grabbing roughly at the top of Shinji's ear with his teeth and tugging hard. Shinji gasped and immediately started coughing as a bit of toothpaste suds flew down his throat and he spun around once more. Nnoitra was laughing so hard he hadn't realized that Shinji was done coughing until the younger man spoke.

"I told ya not ta touch me ever again."

Nnoitra smirked. "No way. It's too fun."

He leaned forward again, this time his fingers curled around the edge of the sink for purchase. Shinji's eyes narrowed dangerously and just before Nnoitra's lips touched his own his knee flew up into the other man's groin. He had to aim a little higher than he normally did but the effect was the same. Nnoitra groaned and fell backwards, grabbing himself and sliding to the floor.

"Fuck."

Shinji had turned around and spit out the rest of his toothpaste, rinsing and leaving the tiny room with the tall, thin man groaning on the floor. At the door he threw a haughty look over his shoulder and said, "And _yer_ a bad kisser."

After that Ichigo had called and requested clean clothes and there they were, standing in Grimmjow's hospital room in awkward silence. Ichigo cleared his throat and walked to Shinji, retrieving the bag with a small thank you before ducking out of the room to change.

"Yo, give me the fuckin' key to the hotel." Nnoitra said to Grimmjow, stepping away from Shinji as he did so.

"Just go back to the condo. I'll have Shawlong pick up our stuff from the hotel and take it back in a bit."

"I thought ya didn't want ta stay there anymore?" Nnoitra asked, plopping in the chair Ichigo had scooted closer to the bed and propping his feet up.

"Changed my mind since the Strawberry is coming back."

Shinji's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Grimmjow grinned and would have put both hands behind his head in a relaxed pose if he could have.

"That's right. Strawberry and I worked it all out just now. He's coming back to me." Oh he was enjoying this, the hurt, panicked look on Shinji's face was so sweet.

"But he said…."

"I told ya. Ya lost, Blondie." Nnoitra chimed in with a yawn.

Shinji pointed his finger at him. "No one asked you!"

"Geez, what's all the yelling about?" Ichigo asked as he walked back into the room.

Shinji turned to him and frowned. "Are ya really movin' back in with him, Ichi?"

"Oh, he told you." Ichigo said, a light flush adorning his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"After everything that happened afterwards, yer just gonna go back?"

"Shin…."

"It's his choice, Blondie."

"Don't ya dare talk to me about choices. The whole reason this whole mess started was because ya took away Ichigo's choices and forced him to do something that was completely out of character for him. Ya didn't know him before then so ya wouldn't see the difference."

"Shinji…." Ichigo tried again.

"Yer just fuckin' jealous." Grimmjow muttered, already bored with the conversation.

"Ya didn't see him after ya broke it off. Ya didn't see the look on his face. The hurt, the fear, the fuckin' tears! I did. I was there for him when ya were off playin' yakuza bad guy and not even thinkin' about what ya did to him."

Grimmjow glared and tensed. "He left me."

"I know that! But it was yer fault he left and I was there to help him pick up the pieces. Where the fuck were you?"

"Shinji stop it." Ichigo pleaded quietly.

"Ichi, it's one thing ta start sleepin' with him again, it's another thing entirely ta move back in with him. He's a fuckin' dictator that tries ta run yer life. Next thing ya know you'll be his little house wife because he won't even let ya leave to finish school."

"Shinji, you're being ridiculous. Look, everyone has had a rough couple of days and I think that we should just take it easy. Go home and get some more rest."

"I'd have gotten plenty of rest if that fucktard wouldn't 'a pushed his way inta my apartment last night." Shinji was whining now, clearly the last few days were catching up to him like Ichigo had said and it was all crashing down on him now.

"Ya said I could sleep on yer couch." Nnoitra replied indignantly.

"I didn't say ya could kiss me!"

The room was silent as four pairs of eyes, sans Nnoitra's covered one, went wide. Shinji could feel his face heating and Nnoitra was too shocked he had said anything to even grin. Ichigo was slowly shaking his head, his eyes glued on Shinji's face and Grimmjow was looking between Nnoitra and Shinji. And then he snickered. At first he tried to hold back for fear of the pain laughter would surely cause him, but eventually the situation won out and he was in tears, both from the pain and the laughter.

"Oh God. It hurts. It's so funny though."

"Grimmjow stop laughing you're going to fuck yourself all up?" Ichigo said, running over to him and trying to make him lie back flat again.

"Can't. Too funny." He continued to laugh through gritted teeth as his eyes closed and his body tensed.

Shinji narrowed his eyes and turned around. "I hate all of ya."

"Shinji, wait. Grimmjow stop _laughing_, it's not that funny."

Grimmjow snorted but tried his best to stop. Nnoitra stood up and walked after Shinji, managing to catch him right outside the door.

"Ya liked it and ya know it." He grinned, having composed his earlier shock.

"All I remember was the taste of hamburger." Shinji retorted and folded his arms defensively.

"Tch." He sneered and grabbed Shinji, pulling him into another kiss.

Shinji gasped, nearly the same mistake he had made the time before but this time when the tongue intruded upon his mouth he bit down, the shocking coppery taste of blood filling his senses. Nnoitra pulled away.

"Ow. Tha' fuckin' hur'."

"Then this is really gonna fuckin' hurt." Shinji replied, pulling back a fist and planting it in the middle of Nnoitra's face.

"OW!"

He fell backwards and landed on his ass with a thud, blood now pouring from both his nose and his mouth. Shinji huffed and spun on his heal, leaving the hospital and all the irritating men behind.

* * *

After things calmed down and a nurse had confirmed that Nnoitra's nose was not in fact broken and that his tongue was indeed still intact, Grimmjow ordered him to go back to the condo. A few hours and a room change later, Ichigo was leaning over the bed fluffing Grimmjow's pillow when something brushed up against his crotch. He tried to pull back but one of Grimmjow's fingers dipped into the waistband of his jeans and held him in place. Ichigo looked down at him and shook his head silently. Grimmjow ignored him and stroked the back of his fingers over the noticeable yet flaccid bulge in the front of Ichigo's pants.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo whispered.

"Touchin' ya." Grimmjow grinned as he palmed the quickly hardening package.

Ichigo hissed out a breath and tried again to back up. "N-not here."

Grimmjow growled and hooked his finger back in the waistband, pulling Ichigo closer to him.

"Ya sayin' ya don't like it?" Grimmjow asked with a grin.

"I'm not saying that at all. But you're going to have to wait a bit for this kind of…."

"Someone threw a bitch fit and took off two weeks ago so forgive me if I seem a bit over eager now that they're back." He replied sarcastically.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pulled Grimmjow's hand away, placing it on the bed and leaning down. "We can do that kind of thing when they let you out of here." He brushed his lips over Grimmjow's lightly and let his tongue flick teasingly over the bottom one. "I promise."

When he pulled back he was grinning and if anything it made Grimmjow want him even more. When Ichigo got like this, bossy and sexually assertive, it made him hard and tingly. He loved it.

"Then what the hell're we gonna do about that?" Grimmjow nodded his head to his lap and the tented blankets there.

Unfortunately Ichigo's assertiveness usually didn't last very long and under the circumstances the young man blushed and looked immediately to the door to see if anyone was looking. Of course they were alone, the nurse having already done her rounds to gather vitals from Grimmjow. He had been taken off the monitors seeing as how well he was doing and all that was left was the single IV line in his right arm.

"Ya just gonna leave me hangin'?" Grimmjow grinned.

"What do you want me to do? We're at the hospital."

Grimmjow's eye sparkled. "Lock the door and suck it."

Ichigo swallowed and wished that look coupled with that comment hadn't gone straight down to his cock. With a shaky sigh Ichigo walked to the door and slowly closed it, smiling tightly to a passing nurse, and locking it with a click that sounded louder to him than it actually was. He stood with his back to the door staring at Grimmjow before biting his lip and approaching. He wanted this so bad but he was so scared they were going to get caught and he really wished the idea hadn't excited him so much. With a deep breath, he crawled up on the bed and pulled away the sheet from Grimmjow's lap, settling himself between his legs. He licked his lips at the sight and found his mouth watering at the idea of tasting him again. With another deep but shaky breath he closed his eyes and descended, his tongue reaching out and making contact before his lips did. Grimmjow groaned and tried not to buck his hips, knowing that if he hurt himself while they were doing this Ichigo would stop immediately. Ichigo moaned around him and swallowed as he lowered himself, the familiar taste filling and nearly overwhelming his senses. A man's cock should never taste so good, Ichigo thought to himself fleetingly.

"Ah, shit. T-take care of yerself too." Grimmjow breathed and Ichigo quickly obeyed, unzipping his own pants and pulling himself free.

Grimmjow's fingers pushed through Ichigo's hair, smoothing and musing it as his head bobbed up and down in his lap. Grimmjow's cock pulsed and Ichigo took him in as far as he would go, swallowing around him and milking the orgasm that came from the action. Ichigo cupped a hand over his own member and caught most of his own seed as it spilled from him when Grimmjow's orgasm triggered his own. Panting, he pulled back and licked his lips, letting Grimmjow watch him swallow his cum.

"God yer so fuckin hot when you do things like that." Grimmjow breathed.

Ichigo bit his lip and leaned over Grimmjow, their tongues sliding over one another's in a slow but deep kiss. He slid off the bed and rearranged Grimmjow's blanket, retreating to the small in room bathroom to wash his hands, all the while his heart fluttering in his chest. Grimmjow licked his lips and closed his eyes. It may not have been quite perfect, but things were starting to get a little brighter.

* * *

Ichigo left a short time after that, he needed to stop by Shinji's and get ready for work that night. Grimmjow had tried to talk him into staying and when denied he tried using threats. Knowing there was really nothing he could do, Ichigo kissed him and promised to be back as soon as he was finished. Grimmjow grumbled as Ichigo left the room and Ichigo smiled. He was starting to like it when Grimmjow was incapacitated like that.

Once he reached Shinji's apartment he found the blonde still in quite a bad mood. He was in the kitchen banging pots and pans around when Ichigo walked in and didn't bother to stop. Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked up behind him, yanking the pan out of Shinji's hand and setting it on the counter.

"Shinji…."

"Did I break it?" Shinji asked heatedly and Ichigo stared before shaking his head. "That sucks." He leaned against the counter.

"What are you mad about?" Ichigo asked cautiously. He had been expecting Shinji to start in on his relationship with Grimmjow but apparently he had been obsessing over the fight with Nnoitra.

"Everything! God, why does my life suck so much ass." He wailed, throwing his hands in the air before covering his face with them.

"You're being a drama queen." Ichigo smirked.

"Don't start with me, Ichi."

They were silent for a moment before Ichigo tossed an arm around his shoulders and gave him an awkward hug. "Look I'm not really sure what to say about all this, but…."

"Ya love him, I get it. But Ichi…."

"Yeah, I do." Ichigo smiled, surprised at how good it felt to tell someone even if it wasn't the person he needed to tell it to.

"But are ya sure about goin' back ta him? Ta live?"

"It isn't going to be like last time. We're…," He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He couldn't look anyone in the face when he said the next part. It was too embarrassing. "We're… a couple. I'm not getting paid to sleep with him anymore." His voice was quiet and his face was burning but a part of him was still relieved to say it out loud.

Shinji sighed. "Fine." He wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged Ichigo back. "But ya can't let him keep us apart. That's just not cool."

Ichigo laughed and pulled away. "Well duh. You're my best friend and he's just gonna have to deal with that."

Ichigo wandered away to gather his things for work and Shinji smiled. It was good to see Ichigo so happy, even if he didn't like the reason. Maybe he did need more rest, he thought suddenly. He was starting to sound like a moody teenage girl with his rollercoaster emotions.

"Ya comin' back here after work tanight?" Shinji asked as he reached for his futon.

"Nah, I thought I'd go back to the hospital and sneak into Grimmjow's room."

Shinji smirked. "Alright then. I'm gonna go back ta sleep. I'll see ya tamorrow."

"Yeah. 'Night Shin." Ichigo called out from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth.

Shinji grabbed his pillow and blanket and snuggled into bed, burying his face in the pillow and taking a deep breath. It smelled different but his mind was already starting to drift off. He kind of liked the new smell anyway. With one more deep sigh, Shinji drifted off, the new scent on his pillow circling around him and relaxing his entire body. As Ichigo was stepping out the door he looked over at his sleeping friend and was happy to see the smile on his face. He shut the door quietly behind him and silently wished Shinji a good night's sleep.

* * *

A/N SURPRISE!! HAPPY MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS, lol. I really wasn't expecting on getting anything else out thise week, but as always happens when I try to take a break, I end up writing ^^; Anywho, sorry if I didn't reply to anyone's review for the last chapter FF was being stupid *again* and I wasn't getting alerted in my email that anyone had even reviewed. hopefully it doesn't do the same thing to me with this chapter as well. Anywho, yay Shinji/Nnoitra time *lmao* And Grimmkitty and Berry-tan have "talked" a bit about their relationship. It makes me smile. :D Hope you all enjoyed this, it had me giggling most of the time while writing it.

~Penny


	26. Chapter 26: Solid Gold Part One

_Chapter Twenty Six: Solid Gold Part One_

"I don't give a fuck. I wanna go home. I hate this place." Grimmjow whined almost pathetically and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You have to stay until they clear you. This is for…."

"If you say this is for my own good one more time I'll fuckin' kill you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat, flipping the page of the textbook he was reviewing as he tried to ignore the disgruntled patient. He had another test the following week that he needed to study for and Grimmjow was making it very difficult with his near constant whining.

"Just shut up and let me study or I'll leave." He muttered dryly.

"At least you get to leave. I'm stuck all day in this fuckin' bed with these stupid women coming to poke and prod at me every five minutes. I swear one of them tried to feel me up once."

"Yeah right."

"You don't know! You always ignore them when they come in here. Yer nose stuck in that damn book…."

Ichigo rolled his eyes again and closed his book, standing and leaning over the side of the bed. He placed his lips near Grimmjow's ear. "Quit complaining and I'll reward you, alright?"

Grimmjow grinned, easily pacified by Ichigo's idea of rewards. He had been in the hospital almost three days now and every day, without fail, Grimmjow would provoke those very words from his newly dubbed lover. He wasn't sure if Ichigo had caught on yet what he was doing, or if he hadn't what he would do when he did, but right now he didn't care. If he shut his own mouth that beautiful mouth of Ichigo's would find new and interesting ways to please him while laying prone in a hospital bed. He was half tempted to ask to stay longer but the idea of getting better and finally having that make up sex that was sure to be on it's way was too tantalizing. He wanted Ichigo naked and panting beneath him again so bad it hurt. Just the thought of it had his hand snaking up to Ichigo's neck and pulling him closer, his teeth nipping at his bottom lip.

"Really?"

Ichigo licked his abused lips and smiled. They both knew his answer to that. Ever since the slightly awkward establishment of their relationship Ichigo had felt a confidence he hadn't felt in ages. He let his tongue slide over Grimmjow's upper lip before easing it's way inside his mouth to dance with it's pair. Grimmjow groaned and tightened his grip on the back of Ichigo's neck. Was it just him or was Ichigo getting _much _better at kissing; at everything?

"Oh God, they're doin' it again." Nnoitra complained from the door loudly.

Grimmjow growled, unintentionally biting Ichigo's tongue harshly. Ichigo pulled away and lifted his hand to his mouth, checking for blood even as he blushed brightly. Grimmjow turned angry eyes to the two figures that had intruded on them, not for the first time, and snapped.

"The fuck'er you two here for?"

Shinji rolled his eyes and lifted a full plastic bag. "Ichi wanted to spend more time with ya today since he can't tomorrow so he asked me to bring his stuff fer work. Jerk." He muttered the last part under his breath and inched away from Nnoitra who was standing far too close to him.

It only bothered him slightly now, seeing the two of them together, but he wasn't exactly in the best of moods that day. Earlier Nnoitra had 'stopped by' for the express purpose, or so Shinji assumed, to annoy the hell out of him. It had been just after noon and Shinji was right in the middle of drying his hair after a long hot shower, or at least as hot and as long as his tiny water heater allowed. He hadn't heard the first couple of knocks on the door because of his hair dryer at first so when they turned to pounding he set the blow dryer down and went to answer it. There stood Nnoitra with a huge grin on his face, the sun gilding the edges of his tight black t-shirt and long black hair. Shinji frowned.

"Why are _you_ here?"

Nnoitra shrugged and pushed his way inside. "Just stoppin' by." He said as he plopped on the couch.

Shinji shook his head, still holding the door wide open. "No. Get out."

"Nah, I'm already sittin'." Nnoitra looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Yer apartment makes me feel huge ya know."

"Get out!"

"I said, I'm already sittin'."

Shinji let out a growl of frustration, slammed the door and stomped to the bathroom, slamming that door as well and locking himself inside. Why that man had chosen to drive him insane he would never know. Most likely because he would kill him first. He finished up what he was doing and dressed, only then realizing that he had answered to door in nothing but a thin pair of cotton pajama pants that were almost too big for him and barely clung to his hips. Staring at the closed bathroom door he debated on staying in there until Nnoitra got bored and left, but decided against it. If he took too long the idiot man might just come and rip the door off the hinges. As it was he could barely afford the rent. His land lady might get a tad bit upset if he caused a bunch of damage to the place on top of things. With a deep sigh he opened the door and stepped out into his tiny living room, his eyes going straight to the back of Nnoitra's head.

"What the hell do ya want?" He asked, taking the few steps needed to walk to his kitchen.

Nnoitra shrugged. "Bored."

"Dontcha have anythin' better ta do than annoy the shit outta me?" He asked as he filled a pot with water and set it to boil on his hot plate.

"Nope." Nnoitra said with a grin. He had in fact finished up with what he could get done that morning and had to kill some time before he could follow up on a few more leads later that evening.

Shinji worked in silence, setting packaged ramen noodles to boil for his lunch and staring into the water as they did so, anything to avoid talking and interacting with the man currently flipping through one of Shinji's favorite books; a present he had received from his father on his fifth birthday. He grit his teeth when he felt Nnoitra come and stand behind him, looking over his shoulder and sniffing.

"Smells good. Where's mine." He asked with a hopeful look.

"Not here." Shinji replied snootily as he turned off the burner and added the seasoning package to the water and noodles.

"But I'm hungry too." Nnoitra said as he followed Shinji back in to the living area.

"I don't care. If yer so hungry, leave and go forage fer yer own food." Shinji sat near his coffee table and refused to look the other in the eye. He came there for food _and_ to annoy him?

"Tch." Nnoitra plopped back down on the couch, making himself at home.

He watched Shinji slurp his noodles hungrily and licked his lips when Shinji caught a stray drop of soup at the corner of his mouth, a peek of silver shining at him from the middle of his tongue. Nnoitra grinned.

"Hey, I got'an idea. Let's fuck."

Shinji choked on his noodles, spitting soup all over the table as he tried to breathe. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and shot Nnoitra a look of incredulity.

"Get out of my house."

"Nah, nah. Hear me out."

"No! I'm not sleeping with ya, ya giant freak!"

Nnoitra rolled his eyes and sat up straight, leaning closer to Shinji as he placed his bony elbows on his knees and smirked.

"I'm bored and horny. Yer bored and horny. What's the big deal?"

"I ain't_ that_ horny!" Shinji stood up. "Get out of my house, damn it."

"Don't give me that shit. Ya have ta be after yer little boyfriend fucked ya over. It's been almost a week."

"First of all, Shuuhei wasn't my boyfriend. Second of all, I wouldn't fuck ya if ya were the last dick in the world! Now get out of my house."

Nnoitra made a low noise in the back of his throat and lunged, catching Shinji on the shoulder and pushing him to the ground, pinning him with his own body. Shinji struggled, twisting his body and bucking his hips in an attempt to get free.

"Get the fuck off me, asshole."

Nnoitra laughed and ground his groin into Shinji's sensually. Shinji shook his head and pushed at Nnoitra with his cast but found the man a lot stronger than he looked. Like a marble statue had come to life and fallen on him. Nnoitra grinned and leaned forward, his tongue flicking the side of Shinji's neck as he again pressed their centers together. Shinji stopped, his eyes going wide at both what he felt between their bodies and the small sound that had come from him. Nnoitra pulled back and smiled triumphantly, his single eyebrow raising.

"Last dick in tha world, eh?"

Shinji opened his mouth to retort, that was only a reflexive sound, nothing more, when his cell phone rang. He looked over at it, seeing it was out of reach, and tried once again to get free.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked as he grabbed both Shinji's wrists and held them above his head.

"I need to answer my phone. Get off me. God, do ya have a hole in yer head or what?"

"Technically or figuratively?" Nnoitra asked, making Shinji pause at his use of such big words properly.

It was enough of a gap in composure for Nnoitra to slip his tongue inside to tickle Shinji's ear. Shinji twitched at the feel of the wet muscle laving gently against one of his most favored spots and doubled his efforts at escape.

"G-get off me, freak." He tried again to push at Nnoitra's chest and found it as unmoving as before.

"Nah, I like it here too much fer that."

With a growl Shinji rolled his eyes and grit his teeth. Shifting his hips a bit to free one of his legs, he wrapped it around Nnoitra's thigh. With a quick twist of his body, Shinji was out from under the larger man and had him pinned, both hands held behind his back and one hand pressing his face into the threadbare rug.

"Wh- how…?" Stuttered a shocked Nnoitra.

"Ya don't grow up with Ichigo as a best friend and not learn how ta get outta tight spots." He leaned forward and whispered tauntingly. "You'll never be as good as Ichi is at holdin' me down."

With one bony knee to the back of Nnoitra's thigh, Shinji jumped up to grab his phone. Nnoitra frowned and sat up, not at all pleased with how that situation had turned out. He really thought he might have had Shinji when he had let that little moan slip out. With a sigh she stood to his full height and rubbed the back of his leg where Shinji's knee had pressed. If that little Blondie thought he had won he had another thing coming. Nnoitra never gave up on the things he wanted. Even as they stood in the hospital room, both envious of the couple by the bed, he knew that he would try again. And again, and even again if he had to, in order to get what he wanted.

Shinji dropped the bag of Ichigo's things on the floor by the window and turned to leave, dutifully ignoring Nnoitra as he did so.

"Oi, where are you going?" Ichigo called out. He had barely seen his friend since Grimmjow had been stabbed and he was starting to feel bad for it.

Shinji turned and cocked his hip. "I got things ta do. I'll see ya later."

"Wait! Karin said Yuzu wants you to come to dinner with us tomorrow." Ichigo said, stepping away from the bed and ignoring the glare Grimmjow sent to him.

"Oh." Shinji smiled at the unexpected invitation. "Okay. I'll see ya before then, then."

With a quick wave over his shoulder Shinji left the room with two men glaring after him. Once he was gone the glares were focused on Ichigo. Ichigo frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?"

"Stupid blonde shit face." Nnoitra muttered darkly before leaving the room.

Ichigo pursed his lips and switched his gaze to Grimmjow's narrowed one.

"So yer gonna go eat out with the Blonde…."

"Oh don't even start. Shinji is like part of my family and Yuzu wants him there too." He stopped and smirked, letting his hands fall to his sides as he leaned back against the wall. "You're jealous."

Grimmjow's mouth fell open before he snapped it shut again. "I am not."

"You are too. You're jealous that I'm doing things without you and that I'll have fun doing it too." He leaned on the edge of the bed and continued to smirk. "Or is it that you want to meet more of my family too?"

Grimmjow's glare intensified. "Are you leaving yet?"

Ichigo laughed patronizingly and pressed his lips lightly to Grimmjow's forehead even as Grimmjow tried to swat him away. He was not jealous of the Blonde. No way in hell. And he didn't want to meet Ichigo's family. Not really. Not yet. He frowned at the thought was shaking hands with Ichigo's father and sitting through an interrogation of his relationship with his son. He wasn't really looking forward to that at all. Pushing the idea out of his mind he huffed out a sigh and turned his head away from Ichigo. Ichigo giggled and took the opportunity to nibble Grimmjow's exposed neck and ear lobe. Grimmjow shivered from the attention and closed his eyes.

"So maybe I can just reward you for being a good guy now and you can stop complaining about it all, ne?" Ichigo whispered seductively in his ear.

Grimmjow grinned. Now there was an idea. Just before he could wrap an eager hand around the back of Ichigo's neck the door to the room opened and the smiling nurse walked in.

"Fuckin' goddamned interruptions…." Grimmjow mumbled as Ichigo straightened up quickly and blushed, resuming his seat and grabbing his book to hide his face.

* * *

Shinji looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him and took the stairs up to the third floor. He had been up there multiple times recently to visit Shuuhei but had chickened out before going into the room. He had found out from one of the nurses that one of Shuuhei's lungs had been punctured by the bullet and his scapula had been shattered. They had taken him off life support the day before and he seemed to be doing fine breathing on his own so far. He just hadn't woken up yet.

Shinji checked the hallway, finding it thankfully empty, and made his way to the door he knew led to his room. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The room was dark but empty save for the bed in the corner. The heart monitor beeped rhythmically and the IV dripped steadily. Shinji swallowed as he approached the bed and looked down at Shuuhei's almost pained expression, remembering another time, seemingly another life, that he had watched a dark haired man laying prone in a hospital bed after a gunshot wound. That victim hadn't been so lucky.

Shinji had been barely five years old when his father had taken him to the park on one of his rare days off. He worked in a large law firm in Tokyo and was barely home in time to help Shinji's mother tuck him in at night. But without fail there he was, smiling that grin of his and kissing his son's forehead.

That morning as they were gathered in the kitchen for breakfast he looked down the table at his son and let the wide Cheshire grin that Shinji had inherited stretch his face and asked, "What would you like to do today, Shin-chan?"

Shinji smiled, a mirror image of his father's, and sat up as straight as he could in the chair.

"I wanna go ta the park, Papa." Shinji replied gleefully, mixing German and Japanese into a new and exciting language his father jokingly called _Germanese_.

Shinji's mother, who was fully five months pregnant, had a doctor's appointment that morning to determine the sex of the baby. Since his father didn't want to know that answer, father and son drove off together to enjoy some male bonding time. The day was bright and sunny, a light breeze catching in the leaves of the trees and making them sway as if waving down at the small blonde haired child riding on his father's shoulders. Shinji loved his father more than anything else in the world; more than his mother whom he saw as a fairytale queen.

"Faster! Run faster, papa!" Shinji squealed, his hands fisted in his father's hair.

He winced but smiled and began to trot faster, Shinji bouncing and giggling gleefully. If only he had known before he left the house that morning that his whole life would come crashing down around him in the space of a few hours.

They were playing a rousing game of tag, Shinji running from his 'it' father, when a woman approached them, a large, tight smile plastered on her otherwise beautiful face.

"Mr. Hirako?" She called out, stopping close to the pair.

Shinji's father stopped and grabbed Shinji's hand.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"You represented my husband in our divorce. I lost everything to him." Her tight smile never changed but her eyes went flat and glossed over. "I had to move in with my sister and her husband. I have nothing. No money, no car, no income. He even got our shitty little brat." Her eyes flicked down to Shinji and he coward behind his father's leg. This woman was scary.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out in your favor, Ma'am, but I'm not really sure why you're telling me this." He backed up a step, his hand tightening on Shinji's as he pulled him further behind him.

The woman giggled. "I was on my way to kill myself today." She started, reaching into her purse. "But I just got a great idea."

Without warning she pulled a gun from her bag and aimed it at Shinji's father. She titled her head to the side, everything seemed to slow down and a lethargic tone made everything easier to follow while amplifying the sounds and colors tenfold, and let out another giggle that made Shinji shiver. And then there was a loud pop followed almost instantly by another. And another. And another. Shinji's father staggered forward and dropped to his knees.

"Papa?" Shinji's tiny voice asked in a whisper.

He looked down into his son's eyes as he swayed dangerously, a small smile tugging at his mouth as his eyes rolled closed and he finally fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"PAPA!" Shinji screamed and everything sped up to lightning speed.

Some was shouting, loud piercing wails were coming closer, he was held close by unfamiliar arms. He was moved, and then he was sitting everything changing color from green and brown and blue, to stark white and stainless steel. He blinked when he heard his mother and hugged her tight when he was swept into her warm comforting arms.

"My baby. My baby." She repeated over and over into his ear, the mantra calming him enough to lull his fragile mind into a light sleep.

He woke some time later alone on a hard plastic chair, his mother's purse cushioning his head. He blinked and sat up, searching the small waiting room for his mother and frowning when he didn't immediately find her. It took a quick peek down the hallway to find her, one hand over her mouth and the other wrapped around her middle as she stared through a tiny window looking into the room his father was in. She didn't notice when he came up beside her and stood on his tip toes to see inside.

His father lay there on the bed, all different sized tubes sticking in and coming out of him. His head was bandaged heavily and so was his torso making it hard to see his face and Shinji squinted his eyes to try and see him better. A steady beeping sound came form the room and his own heart seemed to adjust to it instantly. And then it skipped. When it skipped a third time the nurses rushed in, crowding around his father and blocking his view of him. His mother let out a choking sob and shook her head.

"No." She whispered, the movements of her head increasing in intensity. "NO!" She screamed, beating on the window before bolting for the door all the while screaming for her husband.

Shinji watched as a few nurses held his mother back, restrained her from getting in the way of the doctor and nurses trying desperately to save her husband's life. Everything went still and over the loud panting from his mother the assembled crowed heard the unmistakable sound of the heart monitor flat lining.

"Clear!" A man's voice called out and the monitor beeped once. "CLEAR!" Again the monitor beeped once before going flat once more.

Shinji lost count of how many times he heard those words, heard the sound that followed those words, before it stopped, the doctor stepping back and shaking his head sadly. He turned around and faced Shinji's mother, a look of apology written clearly on his face.

"Gomen nasai."

Shinji never forgot the stricken look on his mother's face as she threw back her head and screamed, falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands. Deep heaving sobs tore from her throat and made Shinji's stomach rise. His grandmother had come to watch him after that, his mother having been taken to a private room to calm down. Some time during the night she started hemorrhaging and lost her baby. Shinji didn't see her for three days, his grandmother had told him firmly that the baby had been a girl and would be buried near their father. He shouldn't cry. He should be strong for his mother. He was the man of the house now, after all.

Shinji shook his head to clear the memories away and blinked down at the bed and the young man that was lying in it. He was a bit pale and there was a fading bruise of the side of his head, most likely from the fall to the ground. Other than the disturbing tubes coming from his arm and the wires connected at various points on his body, he looked for all the world asleep, if not slightly pained. Shinji wiped at the silent tears that had wet his cheeks and sniffled, placing a hand on Shuuhei's shoulder and leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"I can't forgive ya for what ya did or helped do, but ya can't die. Please. Don't die."

He stood up straight once more and stuck his hands in his pockets before taking a few steps to the door. He stopped suddenly as the door swung open and looked up into a burgundy pair of eyes belonging to a person he wasn't really ready to confront just yet.

"Wh-what are you doin' here?"

* * *

Nnoitra slipped silently into Grimmjow's room and plopped in the chair left by the window. It was late, dark already outside, and he knew that visitors were no longer allowed at this time. Not that that would have stopped him even if he didn't have anything important to say to him.

"Yo, wake up Grimm." He said in a controlled voice. Well he didn't want to get caught after all.

"I am awake, stupid. What do you want?"

"Found out a bit more about what went down. Thought ya might wanna hear but if yer in a bitchy mood I can jus' come back later." He started to stand but stopped when Grimmjow grunted.

"Just tell me."

Nnoitra smiled gleefully. "It's kinda like a story…."

* * *

"Wh-what are you doin' here?" The young man with the burgundy eyes breathed, shocked to see the blonde man in his brother's room.

Shinji opened his mouth but found he wasn't able to speak. He closed it and cleared his throat, hoping his voice wouldn't crack and tried again.

"Just tell me why ya guys did it." His voice was low but there was no mistaking that it was heard.

The man standing across from Shinji paled a bit and closed the door behind him.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, I swear. Shuuhei had some debt to clear and was asked to do a favor. He was supposed to get close to you or Ichigo and…." The man shifted uncomfortably. "And you were easiest to get close to. Look, like I said, I'm really sorry things went down the way they did. It wasn't supposed to be like that." He glanced at the bed and frowned. "Like this." He said, motioning to his brother with his hand.

Shinji shook his head. "That's not good enough. But I don't have the energy to fight ya right now." He stuck his hands back in his pockets and walked slowly to the door, stopping once he had it opened and looking back over his shoulder. "Maybe another time." He said before leaving the room entirely.

It was true, he was exhausted from the memory that had lurched forward the instant he saw Shuuhei. He couldn't handle any more emotional upheaval that evening. With a sigh he left the hospital and made his way back o his apartment.

* * *

"So we got this little snot nosed brat, right? And he gets all hooked on the happy pills. Starts sellin' on the side for a bit extra cash, but whoops, he ingests more than he sells and he suddenly finds himself in a shit load of debt. Little bro tries ta help out but gets the shit beat outta him for his troubles. Then a deal is made. One day a favor was gonna be asked of the little druggie, one that he couldn't deny. So some years pass and the kid one day gets a call from a dude. 'Got a job fer ya.' the dude says and the kid doesn't say no. What's the job? Get cozy with the Blonde or the Strawberry. Feel 'em out. Find out which of 'em's gonna be easier to use. Blondie fit that description better than the Bitch so kid sucks up to him, plays at being gay, even fools around a bit with him to prove that he goin' all out. Then he gets another call. 'Separate them and bring me the Blonde.' So he asks Blondie to go out with him for a bit of the freaky dancin' shit. Little bro wants ta help and offers to slip both the Bitch and Blondie somethin' ta make them a bit easier to manage. A few moments of slight of hand and drinks're spiked. Blondie gets carted off to be seduced, ends up almost getting fucked up side the bathroom wall before passing out and being carried outside. The Bitch gets a little clingy on the dance floor before havin' a small panic attack and runnin' outside to see none other than the Blonde and the ex druggie. We already know what happens from there."

Nnoitra sat back in the chair, pleased with his version of the story, and smiled at Grimmjow.

"So they were just pawns and we still have no idea what the guy who wants me dead is gonna do next?" He asked, his head starting to hurt.

"Basically."

"Get out."

"But…."

"I said, get out. I'm tired. I need my rest, I just got stabbed ya know."

Nnoitra stood and rolled his eye. "Yeah, yeah. Freakin' pussy. I was just letting ya know what I found out taday."

"By the way. What did you do to the guy who told you all this?" Grimmjow asked, his curiosity suddenly piqued at the idea.

Nnoitra let a wide grin encompass his face and shrugged. "I thought I might fuck with this one a bit. Might be fun."

Grimmjow chuckled even though it made his side burn and relaxed back on the bed as Nnoitra left him alone for the night. At least someone was having fun with all this mess.

* * *

A/N Wow, that was kinda depressing, ne? And to think I wrote the rough draft of this on Christmas day... Anyway:

**Change of Plans...**

I mentioned to some of you here and on my other post sites that I was planning on making like a sequel to SBB, but I think I may have to change that up a bit. Since I decided to make SBB longer, I can't really "hurry up and do" the sequel, but it still needs to get done. The solution? I'm thinkin' a story within a story. So for the next few chapters, while Grimmkitty is healing up and Ichigo is studying and spending time with his newly returned family, we will start to focus the story a bit more on another interesting development. That's not to say that there won't be any GrimmIchi juiciness, it just won't be the main focus for a bit. Not too long though, as the sequel I had planned on doing wasn't going to be very long anyway, but long enough to get a few things established. So for that I will be titling the next few chapters as follows:

Chapter --: Solid Gold Part --

I hope that isn't too confusing for anyone and I hope no one gets upset by it.

Hope you all had a good holiday :D:D

~Penny


	27. Chapter 27: Solid Gold Part Two

_Chapter Twenty Seven: Solid Gold Part Two_

Dinner with the Kurosaki clan was usually pretty rowdy, what with father and son yelling at each other and trying to show off their manliness with bouts of random hand to hand combat over some seemingly pointless reason while the girls ignored them for the most part. That night, however, things were a bit more subdued. Yuzu and Karin, fresh with new haircuts of close cropped hair, sat at the table at the restaurant and watched their smiling older brother tell them about his more recent adventures, keeping the more dangerous and highly sexual events out of the conversation for obvious reasons. Yuzu had gone a little pale when she heard about the explosion at his apartment complex but recovered quickly when he told her that he hadn't been there when it had happened.

"So where are you staying now, Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked, leaning her elbow on the table to rest her tired head on.

"Uh, with… a… friend." He glanced at Shinji who shrugged as if silently telling him he was on his own with that explanation.

Karin grinned at her brother's discomfort, having not yet forgiven him for her one sleepless night at his 'friend's' house.

"Would this be the same 'friend' we stayed with when the gas leak happened?" She asked with a smirk and almost giggled at the blush on his face.

"Uh… yeah."

Yuzu frowned at her sister. "You got to meet Onii-chan's friend and you didn't tell me?"

"I did too. The blue haired guy who saved the kittens and loves soccer almost as much as I do."

Yuzu's eyes went wide and she smiled. "Oh yeah!" She turned her shining eyes back to her brother. "Can I see the kittens one day, Onii-chan? Please?"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at that face and nodded his head. "Sure. We can work something out, Yuzu."

After dinner they went back home, Yuzu was exhausted after a long day and needed to get to bed. Ichigo and Shinji, who Yuzu had a secret crush on, tucked her in and kissed her forehead goodnight before retiring to the living room. Isshin, Ichigo's father, and Karin went to bed as well, Isshin telling Ichigo that the both of them could sleep on the couches for the night before walking slowly up the stairs with a loud, obnoxious yawn.

Shinji reclined on the couch and smiled over at Ichigo. "We haven't been alone together in yer house in forever."

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, since graduation, huh? We got drunk and you puked in the bath tub. Dad was so pissed."

Actually his father hadn't been so much upset by the fact that they had been drinking but more by the fact that Shinji had missed the toilet which was right next to the bath tub.

"Uhg, don't remind me of the stupid things, baka."

They sat in silence for a while, Ichigo flipping through channels lazily as Shinji let himself relax a bit. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, his dreams turning to nightmares of watching his father fall over and over again. Seeing his mother's stricken face and that scream… that scream tearing his insides apart. If he hadn't asked his father to take him to the park that day he would probably still be alive. They would still be a family.

He wasn't an idiot; he knew that his mother had changed after that. She had always been so happy before but after his father had died it was like she had reverted to being a child again. She hadn't been a bad mother, by any means, but her outward attitude had gone from bubbly adult to giddy child in the space of a week. It had helped them both get over things quicker, but Shinji often found himself wondering if that had been the best way to do things.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He hated feeling like this. He supposed he got it from his mother when he tried to just ignore things and pretend that everything was okay. He certainly wasn't as good at it as her.

"So, how're you doing? You know, with all this." Ichigo waved his hand in the air above his head when he said it.

Shinji shrugged, clearing his mind of his maudlin thoughts, and leaned his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Don't know how to think right now. Ya know, I still don't even understand what happened. And it's not like anyone is explainin' anythin' to us."

"Grimmjow won't tell me anything either and I don't think I could face Renji without beating the shit out of him right now. It's all because of him and Shuuhei that you and Grimmjow got hurt."

Shinji snorted out a giggle. "Aw, like a knight in shinin' armor, Ichi."

Ichigo snorted and pushed Shinji away from him. "Baka."

Shinji giggled some more and pushed Ichigo back, happy that they could be like this again; back to normal, back to the way they had been before all this shit had started.

"I just realized. Your hair. It's getting kinda long. Are you doing that on purpose?" Ichigo asked, grabbing at the ends of Shinji's hair with on hand and tugging a bit.

"I thought I might grow it out a bit, ya know? 'Sides, long hair is back in fer guys now and we all know how hot I look with it." He grinned.

"I don't see why you cut it in the first place. You cried like a bitch after it was all gone and you made the girl at the salon cry too."

Shinji chuckled. "She kept sayin', 'So pretty' over and over again."

"Well fuck. Wasn't it like down to your knees or something?"

Shinji nodded. "Seventeen years of growth. The only part okaachan would let anyone cut was my bangs."

"God, you looked like such a girl when I first met you. If you hadn't of pointed out the teachers boobs I think I might have really thought you were a girl."

"All I said was the teacher was gonna fall outta her shirt and we'd all be having nightmares about giant nipples attacking us."

Ichigo laughed, covering his mouth so he wouldn't make too much noise. "Oh God. That's right. Should of known you were bad news then."

Shinji turned his wide grin up at Ichigo and winked. "What fun would life be without little old me?"

* * *

Nnoitra leaned up against the wall of the building and sighed. This was the worst part of it all, the waiting for someone else to make the first move. _Things would be so much better if people fought their battles out in the open like me instead of behind closed door like diplomatic fucks_. Who did these guys thinks they were? They weren't even upper level yakuza and they were fucking with one of the larger families in the area. Idiots. He shook his head and let his fingers creep up to scratch his cheek under is eye patch. Damn scars were itching again. They always itched when the warmer weather came, but it was still better than the dull ache he got in his eye during the winter. He hated the winter.

Nnoitra had always been tall for his age; had always been teased for how tall he was. It was almost a given that he had turned into the little troublemaker he was. Even if his parents had paid him any attention he figured he'd have turned out exactly like he was now. Running the streets of his neighborhood at the age of seven wasn't surprising considering he looked like he was twelve and he had a left hook that had been proven to smash the little faces of the punks who tried to take him down. He got a name for himself secured quickly, was known by almost every thug in town and he loved it. He wanted to be just like them.

He met Grimmjow when he was eight, watched him fight from afar with a wide grin on his face and decided that that was someone he could be friends with. Real friends. He didn't have any of those, but he was sure Grimmjow would fit the bill nicely. After Grimmjow had been kicked out of his house Nnoitra had offered up his own house. It wasn't like his parents would care. They were too busy with their own lives to care about anything he did. The only time they took notice of him was when the drugs ran out and he didn't stick around long for those times.

It was summer time and he was almost twelve years old. He remembered it had been hot, and he had been running around without a shirt on again, letting the sun kiss his skin and the warmth of it fill him up inside. He walked through the front door, Grimmjow was off doing his own thing that day, and kicked off his shoes as he looked around the shit hole he lived in with surprise. It was clean again. His mother must have scored. With a sigh he made his way to the kitchen, hoping that she wasn't in there; hoping there was food in the fridge for once.

She was at the sink, peeling potatoes so thin they were practically chips, and turned around when she heard him. His mother was a short woman and with his height he had passed her long ago. She smiled, her glazed eyes not really focusing on him at all, and lifted the potato in her hand.

"Mama is makin' dinner. Ya like potatoes, dontcha?" Her voice sent shivers up his spine and his shook his head.

"I never liked potatoes, but ya wouldn't know that would ya?"

He usually tried to avoid conflict with his mother. He didn't know why, but it was always pointless to fight someone so much weaker than himself. His mother went still, her grip on the potato failing as it slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor with a dull thud. She stared at it for a moment as if wondering how it had gotten there before looking up at her son. Her face transformed then from the drugged childlike look to a sneer of crazed fury.

"Look what ya did!"

"Yer the one that fuckin' dropped it!" Nnoitra shouted back. Stupid bitch wasn't going to lay the blame on him.

Her breathing had changed, deep rasping gusts of air coming from her open mouth as she reached behind her on the counter for whatever was there.

"Ya can't talk ta me like that. I'm yer mama. You can't talk to me like that!" She screamed, lunging at Nnoitra.

For the first time in his life she caught him, arms around his waist as they both fell to the ground. He had been so stunned that he lay still for a moment and looked up into those wide, crazed purple eyes. He didn't see the flash of metal in her hand until it was too late, the fork coming down on his left eye before he had a chance to move. He felt it tear his eye lid, scoring over his eyeball before it ripped through the skin of his cheek. He screamed, pushing his mother off him and cupping a hand over his injured eye.

"Ya were never a good son! I've hated ya since the day ya were born! No one, not one of us wanted ya here!" His mother screamed as she tried to attack him once more.

His kicked her in the stomach as hard as he could and watched her crumple to the ground with a perverse satisfaction before he turned and fled the house. It hurt. It fucking hurt. His whole upper body now was covered in blood and his head felt puffy and light. It hurt.

He wasn't sure where he was, or where he was going, when he finally stopped, his breath panting out as he leaned over, clutching his stomach. There was blood in his mouth, but that didn't bother him. He could spit it out and get on with his life. What bothered him was his eye. He could feel his pulse beating through his hand, could feel the severed flesh beneath the thick coating of hot congealing blood.

"Fuck." He breathed, straightening up and pulling his hand away from his eye. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

He screamed it over and over as he turned and slammed his fist into the brick wall behind him. Until he couldn't feel his hand anymore. What was he supposed to do? Go to the hospital? Fuck that, they'd send him off to a foster home and that wouldn't fly with him. He needed the bleeding to stop. He looked down at his hand, realizing that now he was going to have to find someone to help him out with that as well, when someone called out to him. He looked up, one eye focusing on shoulder length pink hair and a tight school uniform.

"You look like you might need some help." A cool voice called out, not coming any closer than it had to.

Nnoitra frowned. He had never seen this person before and he was weary of new people.

"My father is a doctor, he could help you stop the bleeding." The young child smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile, but cool and calculating.

"The fuck'er you?" Nnoitra bit out, still not wanting to get too close. At least now he was fairly certain it was a male speaking to him, even if he did have ridiculous hair.

"My name is Szyael. Come, my father will fix you right up."

What choice did he have? Maybe the man could save his eye if he hurried. With a glare at the pink haired boy he followed at a distance. True to his word Szyael brought Nnoitra to his 'father' who went right to work stitching up his face. The eye was saved, but he wouldn't ever be able to see properly out of it again. The fork had damaged his cornea too badly for that. Once it was finished Nnoitra looked at himself in the mirror and sneered at the four perfectly spaced lines starting at his eyebrow and ending on the apple of his cheek. He lifted his newly bandaged hand and winced when he tried to wiggle his fingers. He had broken every bone in his hand when he had punched the wall.

He turned from the mirror and looked the man who had fixed him up in the eye with a defiant stance. It was strange looking at the world with only one eye.

"So what do ya want?" He asked with a slight toss of his head. No one did anything for free, he had leaned that at an early age.

"Oh I think we can work something out." The man had said, pushing his thick white hair back and out of his face, his pleasant smile not quite hiding a slightly sinister glint in his eyes that could be seen even through his glasses.

Nnoitra waited for the man to put gauze over his stitches before leaving the large house he had been brought to with a frown on his face. His face felt huge and it was throbbing horribly in time with his hand, but he hadn't been about to take any of the pain meds the 'doctor' had tried to foist upon him. He didn't need that shit. He'd never need that shit.

It hadn't been long after that that Grimmjow and Nnoitra both were brought to the House as it had been named. They had been living on the streets up until then, scavenging for food and money, pick pocketing or just beating people up for it when necessary. Szyael had found them, appearing almost out of nowhere like he had the time before with that sycophantic smile on his feminine features.

"You two need a place to stay?"

Soon after they left Osaka for Tokyo and began their induction into the yakuza way of life.

Nnoitra scratched once more at his scars and let a grin slide on his face when the man he had been waiting for exited the building across the street. Show time.

* * *

"Ah-ah, fuck. Yes, just like that. Mmn-ah."

Ichigo pulled back and gave the door a wary look. "Shut up or we'll get caught."

"You shut up and finish suckin' me off." Grimmjow snapped, grabbing Ichigo by the back of the head and guiding him back to what he had been doing before.

Ichigo took him in eagerly, sucking the head before engulfing his length completely. Grimmjow's eyes rolled closed and he let out another groan. Two weeks tomorrow, he thought fleetingly. Tomorrow they were letting him go home. If it hadn't been for the stupid infection he had gotten it would have been sooner and they'd be able to fool around like this in the privacy of his own bedroom. Or couch. Or kitchen counter. Shit, he didn't give a fuck where they did it anymore, he just wanted out of that damn room! He felt a familiar tightening in his belly and his hand gripped the orange spikes harder. Ichigo moaned around him and he bit his lip, a small strangled grunt the only sound he made as he spilled himself down Ichigo's throat. Ichigo sucked and licked every last drop from him before sitting back with a silly grin on his face. Three months ago he would never have pictured himself giving head in a hospital room to a man he was in love with, but then again, a lot had changed since then.

"What, are you practicing when yer not with me or something?" Grimmjow asked as he took a deep breath and tried to still his thumping heart.

Ichigo blushed. "No." He stated defensively.

Grimmjow chuckled and was pleased that the pain in his side was bearable now.

"Don't matter. You can practice on me any time."

Ichigo flushed scarlet and stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder before leaning down to press his lips to Grimmjow's. Grimmjow kissed him back, pleased when Ichigo let him deepen it, his tongue caressing the other languidly. Ichigo sighed into the kiss before pulling away and licking his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, his voice low and breathy.

"Take you home and fuck you real good." Grimmjow grinned and reached for Ichigo's ass, his fingers sliding easily under the round curve.

"Shut up." Ichigo blushed again but let Grimmjow pull him in to another slow kiss.

"I have to go." He whispered against Grimmjow's lips. "I'll be late again and Z will kill me."

"Tch, whatever. Quit, I don't care."

Ichigo stood and smirked, shouldering his bag once again. "Yeah, well I do. Night, Grimmjow."

"Tch." Grimmjow pouted as Ichigo left the room, and readjusted himself on the bed.

He didn't see why he had to stay one more night. Like in one night he was going to miraculously be cured and he'd go home with no pain or wounds left to deal with. He rolled his eyes and reached for the laptop he had had Shawlong bring him. Might as well get some work done, he sighed.

* * *

It wasn't late enough to be too dark to see yet, but Shinji was glad he had made it home before it was. He didn't so much mind the walk in the dark, but lately he had a weird feeling someone was following him and the idea of being out when visibility would have been too hard made him shiver a bit. He unlocked the door to his apartment and let himself in, kicking his shoes off as he turned to lock the door. One could never be too careful.

As he padded to the kitchen to heat up his dinner, his mother was far too distracted with her newest project to cook for him, he looked around the room and sighed. It had been so much more fun when Ichigo had been there. At least there was someone to talk to when he got lonely.

He was halfway through boiling a cup of rice when something thudded into the wall in the apartment next to his. He stopped, looking up in the direction of the sound and waited. He had thought the apartment was empty now, thinking it only right for Renji to have moved away, but maybe he had been wrong. When he didn't immediately hear anything else he turned back to his hotplate but jumped when he head a male voice cry out in panic. The walls were thin and he tiptoed close, pressing his ear to the wall to hear more clearly.

"No, please. I already fucking apologized, damn it! Things weren't…." Renji's unmistakable voice called out and Shinji bit his lip.

He heard a murmur of sound, like someone whispering before Renji cried out again.

"No!"

It was silent after that and Shinji backed away from the wall with his eyes wide. What the hell had happened? Should he call the police? Should he at least go check on him? What if he was in trouble? When the timer he had set rang he nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to pull the pot of rice away from the heat. He shouldn't be worrying about what happened. He should just ignore it and pretend he hadn't heard anything. What could he do anyway? With a deep sigh he filled a bowl and sat on the couch, flipping on the TV and turning it to something fairly interesting.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, how long he ignored his rice and the TV, when there was a knock on the door. He frowned and stood, walking cautiously to it and peeking out the peephole. He groaned when he saw who it was and debated on not doing anything.

"Yo, I know yer in there Blondie." Nnoitra called out and leaned forward so that his face was closer to the peephole. "Gonna let me in or what?"

"No. I don't like you. How hard is that to understand?"

"Che, whatever. At least let me clean myself up."

"No. Go. Away."

"But I'm bleedin'." Nnoitra held his hand up to the door and Shinji sucked in a breath at the sight of the bright red blood on it.

Now another dilemma. Let Nnoitra in to assess his wounds, knowing that he would make himself at home and probably fall asleep, or try to ignore him and the blood.

"Damn it." Shinji muttered and unlocked the door. "Ya clean up and get the fuck out." He said sternly as Nnoitra brushed passed him with a smirk.

"Actually it ain't my blood." At the look on Shinji's face he laughed and walked to the sink. "It ain't even blood. It's ink."

"You asshole. Get out then. Now."

Nnoitra ignored him and started to scrub the red ink from his hands, hoping that if he got to it quick enough it wouldn't stain too bad.

"How the hell did ya end up with red ink all over ya anyway?"

Nnoitra grinned over his shoulder. "Talent."

Shinji rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated this man. Why couldn't he see that? It wasn't like he ever tried to hide his contempt. Once he was cleaned up Nnoitra dried his hands on his pants and sat heavily on the couch.

"Uh-uhn. No, ya have ta leave."

"But I came all the way out here ta see ya." Nnoitra said with a grin.

"Why?!" Shinji held up his hand. "Never mind. Just leave."

"Yer too wound up. Ya need to get laid."

Shinji growled. "Shut up. Ya can't stay here."

He started to walk to the bathroom when he was suddenly pushed back into the wall and Nnoitra was looming over him, far too close for comfort.

"C'mon Blondie. I won't hurt ya unless ya want me too."

The predatory gaze in his eye and the timbre of his voice sent a shiver down Shinji's spine and he felt his blood stir. Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen!

"I already told ya no, baka. Now back the fuck off and let me go ta the bathroom." His voice shook a little at the end and he prayed Nnoitra hadn't noticed. He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, but over the last two weeks Nnoitra had slowly been wearing on him. He still hated the man, but that eye and his powerful aura promised so much if he would just give in.

Nnoitra reached down and cupped Shinji's cock, his long fingers curling between his legs to fondle his balls as well. He angled his head so that his mouth was close to Shinji's ear.

"C'mon. Ya know ya want it. Ya want my cock in yer ass so bad ya can taste it. Ya wanna ride me, ya want me ta fuck ya stupid. 'Til ya can't walk anymore. Just give in." He squeezed his fingers and smiled when he felt Shinji's cock twitch. "It ain't like I'll show ya a bad time."

That voice. That deep, seductive voice curled around Shinji's body, caressing and promising pleasure the likes of which he had denied himself for far too long. Shinji shook his head and placed his hands in the middle of Nnoitra's chest, pushing with all his might. He was only slightly surprised that he succeeded and he quickly walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"Be gone by the time I'm done, asshole." He called out as he leaned against the wall by the shower. He heard Nnoitra laugh and he closed his eyes. "Fuck." He breathed, reaching down to adjust himself inside his pants.

That had been close. Too close. He needed to find another outlet for everything going on in his life or he was going to do just what was suggested of him.

Give in to the temptation.

* * *

A/N Yay, progress... kinda. Poor Shin-chan. He needs ta lighten up a bit, ne? Hope ya liked Nnoitra's back story, I've been workin' that one out for a while and I hope it turned out okay. Hope ya all like it :D:D Oh yeah, I drew a pretty picture in honor of the _Solid Gold_ part of this story. On my profile page is the link to the pic. Check it out if ya want :D

~Penny


	28. Chapter 28: Solid Gold Part Three

Chapter Twenty Eight: Solid Gold Part Three

Nnoitra waited on the couch with a smile on his face for Shinji to finish up in the bathroom. He wasn't about to give up after the look in Shinji's eyes before he had run off to hide. A mixture of defiance and lust that made him hard just thinking about it. If there was one thing he loved it was the chase. Not that he was a patient man by any means, but that final moment, when one's hands reached out for the goal and finally, finally settled outstretched fingers on hot flesh… that was almost as good as what he knew he would get in the end. Almost.

When he heard the shower turn off he leaned back, closing his eye and placing one hand behind his head. Lying on a couch that was most likely two feet too short for him wasn't exactly comfortable, but he was used to being too large for things. And since the couch was right in between where Shinji would be wanting to go when he exited the bathroom he'd have another chance at him.

The bathroom door opened and Shinji walked stiffly out. Nnoitra sat up and grinned, ready to try his hand again at getting him right where he wanted him. To his great surprise Shinji sat on the couch next to him, his back straight, face forward and hands tucked between his legs. If Nnoitra had been thinking clearly, or at all past the fact the Shinji seemed to have come to some sort of decision about what he wanted, he would have been a bit wary about his actions. As it was he let out a little laugh and leaned forward, surprised again when Shinji didn't move away from him. It wasn't until his tongue was centimeters away for that smooth creamy neck that Shinji moved at all. He lifted one hand between his and Nnoitra's faces, still looking forward but now with a small smile.

Nnoitra pulled back and looked at the tiny bottle in Shinji's hand with a frown. "What is that?"

"Pepper spray." Shinji replied coolly and almost laughed out loud when Nnoitra jumped away from him.

"The hell ya gonna do with that?"

Shinji looked up at him, the small smile morphing into one Nnoitra had never seen before, and damned if it didn't make him even hotter for the blond.

"I told ya to be gone by the time I got out. I don't have time ta play games with ya. Get out, or I spray ya in that beady little eye of yers."

Nnoitra continued to back up, hands in the air in front of him. If Shinji had had a knife or a gun in his hands he would have known how to fight back. As it was he could probably wrestle the bottle away from him but he couldn't guarantee that it wouldn't go off. He eyed it carefully and almost shuddered at the thought. That shit hurt. It hurt bad.

"Alright. You win. I'll leave. Jus'… just let me go to the bathroom first."

Shinji shook his head. "Ya can piss in an alley fer all I care, just get out." He slipped his finger over the trigger, his eyes dancing with glee in the half light of the living room.

Nnoitra nodded, eye still on the bottle. "Fine! Just put that away."

"Nope. Not till ya get out."

Nnoitra edged his way to the door and reached for the knob. Fuck, now his plans were all fucked up. As soon as the door was opened Shinji leapt off the couch and pushed him outside, slamming the door shut and flicking all the locks in place.

"I'll see ya!" Nnoitra grinned at the door, feeling the safety of the wood between them.

"Go. Away!"

With a lazy shrug he put his hands in his pocket and walked away. It irritated him to be blind in one eye and he knew from experience that the burning of the pepper spray would have left him completely blind for at least a couple hours. Just the thought made his stomach turn. He'd only ever in his life had one panic attack and that was when he had gotten hit with the spray and the world had gone black. He shuddered thinking about it. No, he really didn't like not being able to see.

Back in the apartment Shinji leaned his forehead against the door and sighed, tossing the empty bottle of pepper spray on the floor. He didn't know what he would have done if Nnoitra had called him out, asked him to use it on him or something, because there wasn't a single drop left inside and he wasn't even sure why he still had it. But it had worked.

After he had gotten undressed the problem of a stiff cock and nothing to do loomed over him. Beating off in the shower while the problem child sat on the couch unfortunately made everything worse. Shinji usually got off on the possibility of getting caught doing naughty things, but in that situation it was amplified. Like he wanted to get caught. He wrapped a thin hand around himself and almost groaned out loud, wondering why he hadn't even been doing this on his own lately. He nearly groaned again when he remembered those fingers grouping him, that tongue delving in his ear, that deep mind numbing voice. It didn't take long to cum and it left him shaking and slightly ashamed of himself. Another oddity that turned him on.

He had been drying off when he noticed the empty bottle in the basket he kept under the sink for his hair dryer. He picked it up and shook it, frowning that it was empty before something clicked. Just because _he_ knew it was empty didn't mean that Nnoitra would know. And the plan had gone from there. A part of him hadn't expected it to work but he was happy it had.

Wasn't he?

With a groan he plopped on the couch and looked at his still full and now cold bowl of rice. Damn it, he was still hungry.

* * *

Grimmjow would have jumped out of the bed if he could have, but then Ichigo would have been upset with him if he hurt himself. Again. It pissed him off a little that he worried about upsetting anyone, but he was too happy today. He was going home! He was going home and he was going to rip every stitch of clothing off his Strawberry and fuck him so hard and so long… he didn't care if he pulled his wounds open again, he had waited too long and no amount on blow jobs, however mind blowing they were, could take place of the feeling of being tightly sheathed deep inside Ichigo. He was almost hard thinking about it. Sure there were probably more important things for him to be thinking about at the moment but it didn't matter. He was going home.

Shawlong stepped in the room and grabbed the bag on the floor near the door. "So this is everything, Boss?"

Grimmjow nodded. "It's not like I had to bring a wardrobe with me, Shawlong. Just bathroom shit and some other things."

"Yes, Boss." Shawlong bowed to Grimmjow and left the room, not bothering to close the door behind him when he noticed a tired looking Ichigo walking down the hall towards him.

He bowed respectively to Ichigo and noted the small blush that crept up to his cheeks. The boy obviously wasn't used to being treated like that and it amused Shawlong to make him feel slightly uncomfortable. Ichigo walked in the room and looked directly at Grimmjow, smiling at seeing him dressed in street clothes and standing by the window. He had been wondering lately about Grimmjow's lack of nicotine and he found himself asking, "Why aren't you smoking?"

Grimmjow turned from the window and grinned. "Just don't wanna any more. Got a problem with that, Doctor?"

Ichigo blushed again and shuffled to the window. This was the first time they had been in the same room with the both of them standing since they had fought nearly a month ago. It felt like forever and yesterday all at once. It felt like everything was happening for the first time all over again, only much, much better. Grimmjow's heart swelled and he pushed away from the window, approaching Ichigo and wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. Ichigo lifted his own arms and placed them around Grimmjow's neck, burying his face in his chest. It was almost too much. True they had been intimate since the resolution of their relationship, but this felt so… different.

"Ready to go home?" Grimmjow asked, kissing the side of Ichigo's head and pulling back to look him in the eyes.

Ichigo nodded and smiled up at him. "Yeah."

* * *

Nnoitra had just crawled out of bed after a restless night and poured himself a cup of coffee when Grimmjow and Ichigo walked in the door. Grimmjow took one look at him and ordered him to get out.

"But I jus' fuckin' woke up!"

"Don't care. Get out. It's fuckin' after noon anyway."

"Tch." Nnoitra downed the rest of his coffee and grumbled all the way back to his room. Leaving in one's underwear wasn't usually a good idea.

He slipped into a baggy pair of dark blue jeans and pulled a tight black t-shirt over his head before readjusting the white bandana he had situated over his left eye. He wasn't a vain man but he hated that part of his face, if only for the weakness it represented to him. A quick brush through his hair and a check that he had everything secured away on his person, he left the room to find Grimmjow and Ichigo still standing by the door.

"Aw, ya waited for me." Nnoitra chuckled sarcastically.

"Just get out. And find somewhere to stay tonight too." Grimmjow growled.

"Tch, whatever."

As soon as the door was shut he heard the locks slide into place and sighed. Well at least now he had a reason to go see Shinji again, not that having no reason had ever stopped him before. He grinned at the thought as the elevator reached the lobby and walked out of the car with a spring in his step.

* * *

Grimmjow turned to Ichigo once he was finished at the door and pulled him in for another hug. He was surprised at himself for not attacking him as soon as they had gotten there, both of them knew Nnoitra standing in the kitchen in his underwear wouldn't have stopped him in the least. He just had the overwhelming urge now that they were there to just hold him. It was so disgustingly romantic an idea but he couldn't let it get to him. He was too happy.

Ichigo snuggled into Grimmjow again, breathing in his scent and closing his eyes as it filled him. It felt so right, being held by him again, though he had to admit that it felt different. Sweeter and dare he say… loving?

"Hey, I got an idea. How 'bout we order a shit ton of real food and watch a movie."

Ichigo looked up at him with a curious look. He too had been surprised when Grimmjow hadn't immediately set about to undress him, what with how much he had talked about it the past couple of days.

"You're hungry?" He blurted out incredulously.

Grimmjow laughed. "You haven't been eating hospital food for two weeks. I want some grease. Some meat!" He stopped and grinned. "Maybe we should get some steaks and cook 'em up nice and rare." He was practically salivating at the idea of it.

Ichigo laughed and shook his head. Things weren't really going the way he had thought they would but this wasn't bad either.

"How about you go take a nice hot shower and I'll go shopping and get the stuff." He offered with a smile.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes in thought as he pulled Ichigo close once more. A hot shower sounded nice too, but he wasn't too keen on letting Ichigo go yet.

"You sayin' I stink?" He teased.

"N-no. I just thought…."

"Shut up." Grimmjow laughed, bending down to kiss Ichigo's cheek. He wanted their first kiss on the lips to be somewhat special and now was not the time for that. God he was being such a sap. And he loved it. "Just hurry back." He whispered in a husky voice, making Ichigo shiver.

He nodded as he backed up and accepted the credit card from Grimmjow without thinking. He rushed out the door as Grimmjow smiled after him. He didn't want to be gone too long.

* * *

"But okaachan, yer not gettin' it, I_ hate_ him."

Shinji's mother patted him patronizingly on the head and smiled. "Sure ya do, Shin-chan."

"Stop pattin' my head like that. Uhg, why are ya bein' so difficult taday?"

Shinji had stopped by his mother's to vent after helping Z out with some budgeting issues at the club that morning, hoping that she would be of some help. If he had known that the best advice his mother would give was a smile and a, "Well, why not just do it?" he wouldn't have bothered. He realized in a normal family it would have been wrong to discuss his love life, or lack there of, with his mother, but they weren't exactly what was considered normal.

"Honey, ya know sometimes things get built up and ya need ta just let go. Do it once and get it outta yer system."

Shinji glared defiantly. "Ya realize yer telling' me ta fuck a gangster, right?"

His mother giggled. "Such a dramatic life ya lead. I wish I'd 'a had such stories to tell when I was young."

"Tch." Shinji rolled his eyes. His mother had been married and already had him by nineteen. "I don't want these kinds 'a stories okaachan." He sighed and fell back on his mother's bed.

"It sounds like that's all he wants though. One round. He might actually leave ya alone if ya do."

Shinji rolled his eyes again. "_Now_ ya make sense." He sat back up and ran a hand through his hair, comforted a bit when his mother immediately fixed it for him.

"Jus' be careful and suit up, Shin-chan."

He groaned and kissed her cheek. "Yer so weird."

She smiled up at him and hugged him. "Yeah."

* * *

As Shinji walked home, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his back, he rolled his tie up and down as he thought about what he should do. His mother was probably right, most likely Nnoitra was only out for a good fuck and would leave him alone once he got it. And God knew he needed it too, but the thought of giving in so easily made him mad. If, and it was still a big if, he was actually going to go through with it he felt he should play with him a bit more. He always played with his men. He dropped his tie and stopped walking, shaking his head. No, Nnoitra would not be one of his men. He couldn't do that. He _hated_ the man!

He was still lost in thought when he walked up the stairs to his apartment and almost tripped over a long pair of legs next to his door. He looked down in shock to find Nnoitra passed out on his door step. The familiar anger surged when he saw him and he kicked him harshly in the hip. Nnoitra grunted and opened his eye, rubbing the sore spot on his hip as he looked up at Shinji.

"Yo." He said and yawned.

"What 'yo'? Why are ya here? Again?"

"Tch, the happy couple kicked me out."

More anger, this time directed at Ichigo, pulsed through his veins as he unlocked and opened the door, not even thinking about stopping Nnoitra from following him inside. It was real now. It hadn't seemed as real while Grimmjow was in the hospital but now that Ichigo was over there, settled and happy, there was really no more reason to think it wasn't going to happen. That last small kernel of hope Shinji had hidden deep within him that one day something, _anything_, might happen between him and Ichigo was crushed. He spread his hands on the counter in the kitchen and dropped his head as Nnoitra continued to speak.

"Probably fuckin' the bitch in the living room right now. God that bitch has a big mouth." He said as he sat on the couch. He didn't know why he was still tired but the couch was seeming more and more comfortable the longer he sat.

Shinji grit his teeth and took a deep breath.

"Ya know, I don't mind a nice loud fuck, but not when it ain't me. Just points out I ain't gettin' any."

He sat forward to grab a book off the coffee table when something hit him in the side of the face and landed in his lap. He looked down at it with a frown the quickly turned to a slack jawed look of surprise. He lifted his head to see Shinji pulling off his tie.

"The fuck is this?" He asked stupidly as he watched the tie fall slowly to the floor.

"It's a condom stupid. What, is it too big fer ya?" Shinji snapped, reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

Nnoitra stood quickly and continued to stare. "What do ya mean? Are we gonna…?" He stopped and let a grin split his face. "Are we gonna fuck?"

Shinji untucked his shirt and looked up at him. "Duh." When Nnoitra made a move for him he held his hand up to stop him. "I ain't suckin' yer dick and no kissin' on the mouth."

"Tch, what're ya, a rent boy?"

Shinji cocked an eyebrow. "Ya want me ta stop?"

Nnoitra shook his head emphatically as he watched the shirt join the tie on the floor. This was really happening! He didn't understand what had changed but he certainly wasn't going to complain about it. As soon as Shinji's hand unbuckled his belt Nnoitra ripped his shirt off and backed him into the wall.

"Yer gonna do all that yerself?" He asked in a low voice.

"It's not like this is some romantic lovemaking sexual experience. Let's just get this over with."

"Nuh-uh. I said I was gonna show ya a good time." He pushed Shinji's hands away and pulled his belt from his slacks. "Gotta have some foreplay first, ya know?"

Shinji shrugged as he looked up defiantly into Nnoitra uncovered eye. "Whatever."

"No kissin', eh?" Nnoitra said, dipping low to lick Shinji's exposed neck. "Guess I gotta find other way's ta make ya breathless."

"Do ya always talk so much during intimate moments?" Shinji asked, trying to distract himself from the tongue that was slowly licking every inch of his neck.

"Only when I know they like it." He responded before latching his teeth on the top of Shinji's ear.

He shuddered before he could stop himself. He didn't even notice when his slacks dropped to the floor but was acutely aware when Nnoitra pulled him close to his body and pressed their bare chests together. His skin was like fire. Nnoitra kept his hands still, gripping Shinji's upper arms as he switched sides to ravage the other side of his neck. Shinji gasped when strong lips encircled his Adam's apple and sucked gently. It was such a strange, new feeling and he would have been hard pressed to deny that he had liked it. He stirred then, the feeling of blood rushing to his center making his head feel light.

Nnoitra pulled back and looked over his shoulder. "Futon?" He asked, looking around for where Shinji hid it.

Shinji pulled away from him, stepping out of his pants, and walked to the other side of the room, pushing the coffee table out of the way as he did so. He could feel Nnoitra's eye on him the entire time as he laid out his futon and wasn't one bit surprised when a hand on his upper arm pulled him back against a hard chest. They were kneeling now at the edge of the futon, for the first time Nnoitra's hand beginning to stray, slowly gliding down Shinji's arm and bringing up goose bumps in it's wake.

"Ya got lube?" Nnoitra asked, startling Shinji slightly.

"Of course I've got lube, I'm a gay man." Shinji snapped, no idea why he was suddenly angry and nowhere near ready to admit it was because Nnoitra had stopped touching him.

He dropped to his hands and crawled forward to grab a small box near his TV and opened the lid.

"Holy shit. How much lube do ya need?" Nnoitra asked loudly as he looked over Shinji's shoulder.

Shinji looked down at the small bottles and frowned. "There's only seven."

"Ya really need seven bottles of lube?"

Shinji turned around and scowled. "They're all different, stupid. Each one is a different scent or flavor or sensation…."

Nnoitra pulled the box from his hands, momentary distracted as he pulled out each bottle and closely examined it. There was strawberry, no surprise there, passion fruit, cherry and bubblegum flavors, one that offered a "warming sensation", one that boasted an aphrodisiac and a single bottle of regular lubricant. He picked up the bubble gum one to find it nearly empty. He cocked an eyebrow at Shinji and shook the tube.

"Someone likes bubblegum, ne?"

Shinji blushed even as a frown marred his features. "Shut up."

Nnoitra grabbed the warming lubricant and tossed the rest of the box back to Shinji. "This should work."

Shinji placed the box back where he had gotten it from and turned back around to see Nnoitra smiling and shaking his head.

"Does this shit feel weird?" He asked, holding up the warming gel.

"It feels just fine. Can we get this over with please?"

"Hold yer damn horses. I still got my pants on, damn it."

Nnoitra reached down and unbuttoned himself, sitting up on his knees and letting them fall as he kicked out of them showing that he had neglected to put anything else on.

His mouth watered at the sight that greeted him and his stomach clenched. It was beautiful. It was_ huge_ and he didn't even look to be fully erect yet. He wasn't sure that it would even fit inside him and the prospect had his legs turning to jelly. He had been expecting long, given Nnoitra's size, but _that_ thick? Maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Nnoitra chuckled when he noticed Shinji's intent gaze and reached for him, pulling him close and into a deep kiss. His tongue met no resistance as it delved inside his mouth, tasting and mapping everything it could. Shinji let out a small moan before he pulled away.

"I… I said no kissing on the mouth." He said breathlessly but with no heat.

Nnoitra grinned. "Oh yeah."

He let tongue and teeth graze Shinji's shoulder and he reached behind him, grasping his ass and pulling him flush with his own body. Shinji bit his lip and didn't stop his hips from rolling forward, grinding their cocks together as he rested a hand on his shoulder. It was such a delicious feeling with the thin layer of cloth between them. Nnoitra bent him further backwards as his teeth scraped down his chest and captured a small nipple. Shinji's breath caught when the small bud was rolled gently between his teeth. He arched his back and let his head fall back. Nnoitra lapped at the expanse of chest in front of him as he slipped two fingers in the back of Shinji's boxers and pulled the fabric down and away.

"Mmn…." Shinji sighed when those fingers teased his crack before pulling away again.

"Ya want more 'a that, dontcha?" Nnoitra gripped both sides of Shinji's boxers and pulled them down over his ass, brushing the same two fingers over the cleft there.

"Sh-shut u-uhn."

Shinji felt the cock between them engorge further and closed his eyes, not sure whether to rock his hips forward into it or back into the fingers threatening to invade him. It had been over a month since he had been penetrated by anything other than himself and now that it was eminent he almost couldn't wait. _Calm down, Shinji. Don't show him how much ya want it_. He lectured himself as the pad of one of Nnoitra's fingers finally brushed against his entrance and pressed.

"Ah!" It slipped out before he could stop it and Nnoitra grinned and bit down on his other nipple.

"Ah? That's all I get." He pressed harder so that the tip just barely entered.

Shinji felt his legs move on their own, spreading as his hips tilted back as if begging for more. So much for not showing off how much he wanted it. Nnoitra reached for the bottle of lubricant and pulled his hand away once more, reveling in the small sound Shinji made at the loss of contact. Now that they had gotten into it he seemed to have gone all soft and compliant. He liked that.

Spreading a bit of gel on his fingers he slipped them back behind Shinji, and slowly coated the entrance before once again slipping the tip of one inside. He could feel the effects of the warming gel on his fingers and couldn't help but shiver as it crept up his arm. Both of them moaned in pleasure as the single digit slowly buried itself deep inside Shinji and he leaned forward, his head resting on Nnoitra's shoulder.

"Oh, mmn-ah." He groaned as Nnoitra curled his finger and brushed the small bundle of nerves inside him.

"That's more like it." Nnoitra chuckled as he worked the finger in and out of the surprisingly tight hole.

He added a second finger and Shinji pressed back, spreading his legs further as his prostate was struck once again. When the third finger began to stretch him he thought he might cum; and they hadn't even done anything else yet. Nnoitra's chest was rising and falling rapidly as he worked his fingers in and out, licking his lips at the tiny sounds the continued to pour from Shinji's lips. He pulled back and looked down at him, wanting to test something out a bit.

"Take yer boxers off."

Shinji didn't even think twice before sitting back and slipping out of them, looking up into Nnoitra's heated gaze. Nnoitra grinned.

"Good boy. Sure ya don't wanna suck it first?" He asked, trying one more time to get a blow job. It didn't really matter to him one way or another but he had to try.

Shinji started at him for a moment before frowning and shaking his head. "No." He had meant to say a bit more than that, but that was all that had come out.

Nnoitra shrugged. "Turn around."

Again, Shinji did as he was told and looked over his shoulder, watching as Nnoitra slipped the hand that had been lubed up over his large and fully erect cock. Shinji bit his lip and swallowed hard. That was going to be inside him soon. Nnoitra smiled when the warming gel made his cock tingle and he reached for the discarded condom on the floor. It was going to be a tight fit, but he had only ever found one brand that held a size that fit right. He'd just have to make due like he always had.

Shinji watched him work the latex over his cock, noting that it didn't quite cover all of him. Nnoitra looked up at him, that predatory gleam back in his eye.

"C'mere."

Shinji backed closer to him and gasped when one hand grabbed his upper arm tightly and two fingers were plunged back inside him. Nnoitra bit the top of his ear and let his tongue slide over the outer ridge.

"I'd say yer as ready as ya will be." He all but whispered, pressing hard on Shinji's prostate before pulling out and grabbing his cock. Shinji cried out at the sudden rough treatment and nearly did so again when Nnoitra placed a hand in the middle of his back and pushed him face first into the futon, holding him there as he positioned himself. He placed the head at the entrance and pressed, moaning at the tight fit before it finally popped past the tight barrier. Shinji gripped the bed tightly as he felt himself stretched with each inch Nnoitra began to fill him with. It was too much. Too fucking much.

"Oh God. Oh dear_ fucking _God. Yes." Shinji bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut.

It was better than he had expected, the slight burn of muscles stretched further than they had been in a long time, the feeling of being over full.

"Shit. Yer so fuckin' tight." Nnoitra moaned and rested a hand on Shinji's back to steady himself. He hadn't been expecting it to be that tight.

Twin animalistic groans escaped their throats when Nnoitra moved, rocking his hips back and then forward again slowly. He wasn't even all the way in yet. He grabbed Shinji by the upper arms again and pulled back, lifting the front of his body off the bed. Shinji automatically crossed his forearms behind his back, ignoring when the wrist of one arm clashed harshly with his cast. Nnoitra smirked at that.

"Yer a kinky bitch, ain't ya?"

Shinji couldn't speak anymore but arched his back further and sat back hard, taking even more of Nnoitra's length in him. Nnoitra took the hint and snapped his hips forward, taking him as deep as he could before moving into a ruthless rhythm. Shinji felt like he was going to burn up, or explode, and he gripped his elbows as tight as he could, finding himself wishing for even more restraint.

Nnoitra was panting with effort, the tight sheath around him clouding his mind and making it hard to hold back. He wanted Shinji to remember this. Wanted him to think about it for a good long while and get hard from it.

"Can… oh fuck… can you cum like this?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Shinji shook his head. "N-ah… not usually. Only if… nngh-ah, yes. Yes, just like that."

Nnoitra had changed his angle and groaned when Shinji tightened around him. Shit, it felt so damn _good_!

"Turn around." He grit out, not waiting for Shinji to obey before flipping him over himself. "No, keep yer arms crossed." He added when Shinji started to untangle himself.

Shinji bit his lip and did as he was told, sighing when Nnoitra pulled out of him to reposition them. He grabbed Shinji's hips and lifted them, impaling him once again but much faster this time.

"FUCK!" Shinji cried out when he finally felt the full length buried deep inside him.

He leaned forward, balancing himself with one arm planted on the bed beside Shinji's head and the other still on his hip. He didn't think before sucking Shinji's bottom lip into his mouth and groaned when Shinji's tongue met his own lips. Shinji undulated his body in time with Nnoitra's thrusts, his arms still firmly bound to each other underneath his arched back. The only parts of him still on the bed where his shoulders, arms and head. Nnoitra's tongue licked Shinji's chin before coaxing it's way into his mouth.

He was pounding into him now, sharp slapping sounds radiating throughout the apartment as their flesh met over and over again. Shinji felt it coming, the tight feeling in his belly signaling his impending orgasm. Nnoitra's fingers dug into the skin on Shinji's hip as he angled him enough to strike his prostate with each deep thrust. Shinji cried out again, spreading his legs further and tossing his head side to side.

"N-ah. F-uh, sh… it. Ye… yes."

Nnoitra bit into Shinji's shoulder and let go of his hip and stroke his neglected cock. Shinji's hips bucked at the contact but it wasn't until those teeth of Nnoitra's closed around a nipple that he lost it, cum splattering across Nnoitra's chest and belly. Nnoitra groaned as Shinji tightened further around him, pulsing with his orgasm and found himself barely able to hold back. It wasn't until Shinji let out a small whine that he joined him, burying himself as deep as he could and cumming harder than he had in a long time.

* * *

A/N Okay this is officially the longest chapter I have written for SBB. OMG 708 reviews! *sniffles* Thank you all SO much! 2009 has been such a crazy shitty year I thought I'd end it with a bang. Since it's not midnight here yet (Not for another six hours) I made my goal of getting this out to y'all. And thus ends the Solid Gold story for now. We'll visit again from time to time of course, but we have other things to focus on now. Like Grimmkitty and Berry-tan's reunion back home. Stuff is gonna happen thatI KNOW y'all have been waitin' for! And I'll start on that in a bit. I'm hoping to have that one out some time tomorrow for ya. So anyway, thanks again to everyone who has read, rated, reviewed, alerted and fav'd this year on this story and any other one that I have up. If it wasn't for all of you I wouldn't be writing this.

I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Have a Happy and Safe New Year and I'll see ya in 2010!!

~Penny


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Grimmjow seared the steaks while Ichigo made small salads for them. It was such a domestic thing to do, preparing a meal together, but neither one of them cared enough to let it darken their moods any. It seemed so easy to fall into that role when they were alone. It wasn't weird or awkward in any way. They sat at the table and ate their food, Ichigo far more hungry than he thought he was and Grimmjow enjoying the steak far more than he thought he would. It was like eating Heaven. Once they were finished they rinsed their plates and retired to the couch, Grimmjow putting an arm around Ichigo and Ichigo in turn cuddling as close as he could without actually sitting on him. He wanted so badly to kiss Grimmjow but he didn't want to force him or rush him. He seemed to be quite content to just be with Ichigo at that moment and he couldn't help but feel giddy about that.

"Do ya wanna watch a movie?" Grimmjow asked, his fingers brushing through Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't care. Whatever you wanna do."

Grimmjow grinned, turning and lifting Ichigo's chin with a single finger. "Sounds like a good idea." He whispered in a husky voice and pressed his lips gently to Ichigo's.

Ichigo sighed and opened his mouth, his tongue peeking out and meeting Grimmjow's before it had even breached his lips. It was just as good as he thought it would be and he soon found himself wanting more. Much, much more. The hand in Ichigo's hair slid down to the back of his neck and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss as his other hand gripped his hip. Ichigo reached up to tangle his own fingers at the back of Grimmjow's head and grabbed tighter when Grimmjow groaned into his mouth. He pulled back panting for breath and looked up into his eyes.

"Can we go to the bedroom please?" Ichigo asked, his cheeks flushed, his eyes heavy lidded and his pants uncomfortably tight. Sure he had cum in the last couple weeks, but it had all been his doing. He hadn't wanted Grimmjow to do anything but feel his mouth and hands. It was rather selfish of him to deny Grimmjow that, he had grumbled about it more than once, but he had always made him forget about it in the end. It was a good thing both of them were selfish. The one thing he had wanted to keep hidden from Grimmjow had remained that way and he was too absorbed in the man in front of him now to care that that tiny hidden part of him was about to be exposed.

Grimmjow grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

He stood and reached out for Ichigo, pulling up off the couch and into his arms, kissing him deeply as his arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo circled his arms around Grimmjow's neck and returned the kiss eagerly; almost desperately. It felt like forever for them to make it to the bedroom, Ichigo pulling Grimmjow's shirt over his head, careful not to fully extend his right arm. The doctor had been very clear about not pushing the proper healing of his wounds and warned them against lifting heavy objects and over exerting himself. Grimmjow wasted no time at all in pulling Ichigo's shirt off and pushing him to the bed, kneeling between his legs as he resumed kissing him. Ichigo thought he was going to hyperventilate he was so excited, his breath already coming in gasps as Grimmjow's mouth slowly ravaged his neck.

"Ah, shit… sorry… could… could you slow down a bit."

Grimmjow pulled back and cocked an eyebrow at him. "What do ya mean, 'slow down'?"

Ichigo blushed over his aroused flush. "I'm all dizzy." He muttered, slightly ashamed of himself for having to admit that.

Grimmjow grinned, taking it as a compliment, and nibbled on Ichigo's swollen lips. "So I make ya dizzy do I?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Shut up."

Grimmjow chuckled. "So if I keep doin' things like this ya might just pass out on me?"

Ichigo groaned and covered his face, regretting he had said anything. Grimmjow bit his wrist before placing a kiss on it. As Ichigo dropped his hands he looked up into his eyes and gave him a sheepish grin. Grimmjow bit his lip before kissing Ichigo again, grinding their cocks together and moaning at the contact. Yes. But that was only a small taste of what he wanted. Such a small taste. He reached for the front of Ichigo's pants and popped the button open, pulling the zipper and gripping the waist of his jeans, pulling down as best he could with one hand. Ichigo lifted his hips and pushed from the other side, in no time his jeans thudding to the floor dully.

He flipped Grimmjow over, straddling his hips as he licked his collar bone. Grimmjow's fingers dove into Ichigo's hair, sliding over the back of his head and out across his shoulders. His skin was so soft and burning hot. He sucked in a breath when his tongue found his nipple, flicking it lightly before sucking it into his mouth. Ichigo continued down, tugging at the loose fit jeans Grimmjow was wearing until they were around his knees. When his lips reached his belly his tongue shot out to delve inside his bellybutton and giggled a bit when Grimmjow tensed from the sensation. He had discovered at the hospital that Grimmjow was ticklish in two spots. His bellybutton and his inner thigh, but only the left side. It was an odd thing to find out in the hospital but he didn't mind.

He pulled back a bit to look at the scars on his side, still a bit pink but thankfully fully closed now. He kissed the corner of one, something he had been wanting to do for a while, and sighed. Without thinking he licked at the lower of the two, the entire length, going back over it with feather light kisses. Grimmjow was shuddering. He wanted to push Ichigo away and hold him there at the same time. Ichigo repeated the treatment to the second scar before moving down to lap at his hip bone as he pulled the boxers out of his way. Freed, Grimmjow sighed and sat up on his elbows to watch Ichigo work.

Ichigo couldn't seem to get enough of Grimmjow's cock. He knew that if he could never have sex again if he could at least suck Grimmjow's cock he would be fine. He licked from base to tip with the flat of his tongue making sure the tip of it dipped into the small slit at the end. He lapped again at the sides, almost encircling the head each time he rose but never completing the action. When he finally did wrap his lips around it and curled his tongue before moving slowly down the shaft, Grimmjow let out his breath in a deep moan. Ichigo took him to the hilt, swallowing around him twice before pulling back almost all the way only to descend again to repeat. Grimmjow loved it, reveling in the sensation, but more than anything right now he wanted to taste Ichigo. He pulled him up and to his lips, rolling them to the side before settling above him. He looked down at Ichigo and grinned before nipping the side of his pectoral muscle. Ichigo's body jerked a little and then shivered as Grimmjow's hand reached into the front of his jockeys and palmed him. He gasped as those strong, hot fingers wrapped around him and stroked upwards.

"Ah, fuck." He hissed.

Grimmjow kissed and nipped his way down Ichigo's left side until he reached the hip, both hands pulling the fabric away and down his legs. He pulled back a bit so that he could take a good look at Ichigo's cock and that's when he saw it; the small backwards six sitting crookedly over Ichigo's right hip. He sat up and stared down at it, his eyes wide with confused and conflicting thoughts. Ichigo blinked up at him before realizing what he was looking at. He blushed and bit his lip, hanging his head a little in fearful anticipation of his reaction.

"The fuck is that?" Grimmjow asked, his voice gravelly but no hint of anger could be heard.

"A tattoo." Ichigo mumbled over his bitten lip.

Grimmjow scowled and looked up at him. "I know that stupid. Why do you have one?"

This was the part that Ichigo had been dreading; explaining the reason for getting the tattoo would mean practically a confession his love for him and he didn't know if he was ready for that quite yet.

"I…." His tongue suddenly no longer worked and he shut his mouth.

Grimmjow grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him, still no hint of anger but the distinct aura of wonder surrounding him.

"Why?"

Ichigo's lips trembled and he barely spoke when he did finally answer. "I did it to remember you."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "Why?" He asked again, dumbfounded by that answer.

It was that look in his eyes, the wonder, the confusion, the pride and curiosity and something else he couldn't quite place, that made something inside Ichigo snap and the words flowed from his lips as if he had said them a million times.

"Because I love you."

Grimmjow's eyes grew even larger, his mouth now slightly open as he blinked numbly at him. So many things wanted to come out, but all he managed to do was reach for Ichigo, pull him close and kiss him, his tongue dominating Ichigo's and devouring him. He ripped the rest of Ichigo's jockeys off on lowered him to the bed, retracing his earlier trail down his side but switching to the right. When he reached his hips he pulled back a bit to see it better, licking his lips before pressing them gently to the darkened skin. He traced it with his tongue, Ichigo shivering above him at the sensation.

He couldn't believe it. Couldn't get his mind around the enormity of what had just occurred. Ichigo had marked himself, permanently tattooing a mark that was exactly like the one on his back. Not only that but the significance of the positioning, the mirror image splayed across a thin hipbone, proved without a doubt that Ichigo belonged to him. He was his now, utterly. The spoken words of the love that were clear to see in the mark on his hip only made it all the sweeter. Ichigo was his.

He sank his teeth into the bone, scraping them along the sensitive skin before reaching the proud firm cock standing at attention. Without waiting for Ichigo to prepare himself, he engulfed the entire thing in his mouth and sucked hard. Ichigo gasped and bucked his hips, nearly cumming on the spot. After a few minutes of the rough attention Ichigo was shaking his head and trying to stop him.

"No… I'm… I'm cumming."

Grimmjow pulled away and grinned. "So cum."

With that said, he once again took Ichigo in and swallowed him, his tongue working against the underside of his cock. Ichigo shuddered and tried to hold back as long as he could but it was no use. He threw his head back and gripped the bed sheets tight as he came, Grimmjow pulling back to catch it on his tongue. Ichigo was ready for him this time, eagerly meeting his lips and sucking the cum from every centimeter of his tongue.

"I wanted to cum together." Ichigo whispered as he pulled away to catch his breath.

Grimmjow grinned again. "We aren't nearly done yet, Ichigo."

Ichigo shuddered as Grimmjow rolled him over and grabbed him by the hips, lifting him too his knees. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the rounded part of his ass, reaching up and placing a hand on either cheek, spreading them apart and exposing the untouched skin to the air. He had never done this before, never wanted to nor felt compelled to until that moment, and he closed his eyes dipping his head and flicking his tongue over Ichigo's entrance.

"Ah! Wh-what are you doing?"

"I think it's called tossin' yer salad." Grimmjow replied with a smirk.

"It feels… weird." Ichigo admitted shyly.

Grimmjow grinned and did it again, this time letting the tip of his tongue slip inside. Ichigo bit his lip and closed his eyes. It still felt weird but it didn't seem to be a bad kind of weird. As Grimmjow continued to work his tongue in and out, fucking Ichigo's ass with it, Ichigo relaxed completely, wishing something else would replace it soon. He didn't have to wait long before Grimmjow reached for a bottle of lube and coated his fingers, slipping one slowly inside Ichigo and holding it there while he adjusted.

"You haven't even been doin' it yerself?" Grimmjow marveled at how tight Ichigo was.

He blushed. "At first I just wasn't ready and then… oh fuck… then I wanted to wait for you."

"Shit." Grimmjow groaned, sliding in another finger and working them in and out.

The second finger was followed quickly by a third, Ichigo gritting his teeth a little as he felt himself stretch. It felt so good but he wanted more. He reached down and put his hand on Grimmjow's wrist stopping him and pulling back on his arm. Grimmjow took the signal and pulled away, rubbing the lube from his hand on his cock before getting into position between his legs. He placed his cock at the entrance and looked down into Ichigo's eyes. Deep chocolate brown eyes stared up at him, full of lust and love and God knew what else. Grimmjow sucked in a breath as he pushed inside and watched Ichigo's eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Oh fuck!" Ichigo cried out, his head pressed back into the mattress and his hands reached up to claw at the backs of Grimmjow's arms.

Grimmjow settled himself in as deep as he could go before immediately pulling back and snapping his hips forward again. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's hips and titled his own hips up, ready and willing to take all Grimmjow could give him. Grimmjow kept the pace brutal, pounding into Ichigo with every ounce of energy he had. Ichigo felt his cock grow harder with each thrust and soon found himself fully erect once again. Each time his hips bounced against Grimmjow's he stopped breathing, his head growing light quickly. He sat up and pulled Grimmjow close, locking lips and kissing him deeply if only to stop the movement for a moment.

Grimmjow pressed his forehead against Ichigo's and tried to catch his breath, his thrusts shallow at best.

"I feel like I'm gonna cum again." Ichigo mumbled as he let his cheek rub against Grimmjow's.

"Not yet. Just a bit more." Grimmjow pleaded, pulling back and kissing him indolently.

Ichigo shook his head. "Can't. Feels too good."

Grimmjow groaned and pushed deeper inside, holding himself there for as long as he could before moving again, pulling back slowly before pressing in again. Ichigo let his head fall back and a low moan to escape his throat as he met Grimmjow's slow thrusts with his own. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his lap and Ichigo wrapped his legs around him, his arms curving around his neck and they tried to keep pace.

"Say it again." Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo rose and fell on his lap.

"Wha'?"

"Again. Say it again."

Ichigo looked at him, his eyes and head clouded with passion and incomprehension. Grimmjow growled and bit his lip, pulling on it harshly.

"Tell me why you got the tattoo."

Ichigo whined softly and closed his eyes, arching his back and swiveling his hips a bit before opening them again and looking directly into Grimmjow's.

"Because I love you." He whispered and Grimmjow pulled him close, one hand on his ass, the other pressing in the middle of his back. Ichigo's hand dove into Grimmjow's hair and the other braced against it for leverage, his forehead dropping to his shoulder and he continued to ride Grimmjow, taking him as hard and as fast as he could.

Grimmjow sank his teeth into Ichigo's shoulder and stiffened as Ichigo tightened around him, a slight pulse in his cock signaling his impending release. Grimmjow pulled back and grabbed Ichigo's head, forcing him to look at him once more.

"Again."

Ichigo's lidded gaze never wavered. "I love you."

Grimmjow leaned forward, pressed his lips to Ichigo's and whispered, "Again."

Ichigo breathed in Grimmjow's air and let it out with the words, "I love you."

His cock pulsed one more time as Grimmjow struck his prostate and he came, ankles crossing, body pressing, arms caressing, his head sinking back to Grimmjow's shoulder. Grimmjow returned his arms to their previous positions and held Ichigo close, his own body responding almost violently as he came deep inside him. Ichigo was trembling as he clung to Grimmjow, not wanting for the world to leave him in any way. Grimmjow stroked his back gently and kissed his shoulder and neck lightly.

As Ichigo's body calmed he sighed and hugged Grimmjow tighter, burying his face in his neck and taking a deep breath.

"I missed you so much." Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow barely hearing it. "I just couldn't stay with you after I realized that I loved you. I… I didn't want to be your whore anymore." He didn't know why he was saying this but he couldn't stop himself now.

"Baka." Grimmjow kissed the side of his head. "I never thought of you as a whore. Not even in the beginning." He pulled back and grinned when Ichigo looked up. "Kinda slutty, but not a whore."

Ichigo scowled at him and looked away. "Shut up."

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his sweetly. "I'm joking, idiot."

They were silent for a moment, both of them letting their hearts settle and their breathing return to normal.

"I never wanted you to leave." Grimmjow broke the silence, surprised that he had spoken at all.

Ichigo pulled back, looking curiously up at him.

"Quit lookin' at me like that." He frowned.

Ichigo looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"Grimmjow, you do want me here with you, right?"

Grimmjow sighed and felt his frown ease. "You aren't goin' anywhere, ever again, ya got that? Yer place is with me now."

Ichigo smiled a wide goofy smile and kissed him soundly before wrapping him in another tight hug.

"Good." He pursed his lips when he realized the cum on their chests had long since gone cold and had left them both sticky. "Uh, could we shower now before we get glued together?" He asked, bringing a loud chuckle from Grimmjow.

"Aw, c'mon. Ya don't wanna be stuck together?" He teased as he pulled away and stood, grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling his up as well.

"Thanks but no thanks." Ichigo responded dryly.

After a quick lazy shower they dressed, each one wearing a different color silk pajama pants, and returned to the couch, finally flipping on the TV and searching for something good. Ichigo cuddled up beside Grimmjow and rested his head in the crook of his arm, draping one of his own arms across his belly. Grimmjow slung an arm around his shoulders and sighed, content as could be now that he was home, he was with Ichigo and he was loved.

* * *

Later that evening as they were getting off the couch and heading to the bedroom for sleep Grimmjow groaned and grabbed his side. Ichigo was immediately concerned and helped him sit again, asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

"Do you want anything for it?" Ichigo asked, his brow furrowed deeply.

"Didn't the doctor say somethin' about over exerting myself?" Grimmjow grumbled, irritated that a little sex had him in so much pain.

Ichigo's eyes widened as if he had just realized it. "I knew we should have waited a little longer."

Grimmjow growled and pulled him close, glaring up at him. "No way I would have waited for that." He stood up, doing his best to ignore the pain that was really more of an ache than anything, and pulled Ichigo along with him to the bedroom. He pointed at Ichigo's legs.

"Take those off and get into bed."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but did as he was told. "Bossy."

Grimmjow joined him seconds later and pulled him close, Ichigo fitting perfectly right up beside him. When he was laying down the pain wasn't so bad. He just hoped it didn't still hurt in the morning. He kissed Ichigo's forehead and snuggled deeper in the soft cushion of his bed. He had missed his bed while at the hospital.

Ichigo yawned and closed his eyes, more than ready for sleep. As he was drifting off he muttered into Grimmjow's chest.

"Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow grunted in response, nearly asleep himself.

"I really do love you."

His eyes closed and a grin split his face.

"Yeah, me too, Ichigo. Me too."

* * *

A/N Okay I realize this one is rather short, but I wanted to only focus on the happy, sappy couple. :D I won't say andything, I'll just wait for yer thoughts. And now I shall eat myself into a coma because I just realized I haven't eaten all year! *har har, I'm so fuckin' funny* o.O

LOVE!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

~Penny


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

He couldn't move. He had tried multiple times already and was just about to give up. If only it didn't hurt to have his arms underneath him, especially with his cast. After Nnoitra had unceremoniously dropped him on the floor after his orgasm he had just lain there, arms folded beneath him and breath still coming in gasps, trying to collect himself. That had been a bit more than he had expected. A lot more than he had expected actually, not that he had thought too much about it. Really. Nnoitra leaned back against the front of the couch and pulled the condom off, holding it up and wrinkling his nose.

"Fuck there's a lot in there. I need ta fuck more." He said, breaking the near silence with his rude comment.

Shinji rolled his eyes and finally found the strength to roll over, pushing himself up off the mattress and into a sitting position with a sigh.

"That's disgusting." He said, rubbing his shoulder and trying to fix his hair.

Nnoitra laughed and grinned up at him. "Who'da thought yer ass was so tight."

Shinji glared. "What exactly surprises ya about that? I ain't a slut and it's not like I get fucked and stretched every day." He was tired now, and hungry, and he would have been very happy if Nnoitra wasn't so much of a talker. He was easier to be around when he was quiet. Or sleeping.

"I'm just sayin' I wasn't expectin' that." He stood, careless of his nudity, and walked to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean himself up.

Shinji looked down at himself and sighed, the smell of sweat, cum and latex assaulting his nostrils. He hated condoms, if only for the smell that seemed to linger from them, but almost always used them. Only Yumi and Ikkaku got the pleasure of sex with him without the latex. At least not on their cocks anyway.

He was half way to standing when Nnoitra threw a towel at his head, momentarily blinding him and setting him off balance. He pulled it away and glared at him, straightening up completely and running the towel over himself almost as an after thought.

"Now I have to do laundry." He grumbled. He only owned two towels after all and the one that had been thrown at him was the clean one.

"Hey, we should go get some food. I'm fuckin' starvin'."

Shinji rolled his eyes and reached for his boxers. "What, are we supposed to be buddies now 'cause we fucked?" He snipped as he snapped the elastic in place over his hips.

"Ha! Oh yeah, we're datin' now didncha know? Yer my bitch just like the Strawberry is Grimm's bitch." He laughed and retreated back into the bathroom, Shinji frowning at his retreating back. He really hoped that was sarcasm.

Oddly enough thirty minutes later the both of them were sitting outside a small European style café enjoying the sun and sipping their drinks. Well, Shinji was sipping his drink. Nnoitra had already gulped down three cups of coffee, black, and was halfway through his fourth. Free refills on coffee apparently.

"I love free stuff." He said with a contented smile as he lounged in the wrought iron chair.

"Clearly." Shinji replied dryly.

What the hell was he even doing there with the idiot? So what if they had just been intimate, it wasn't like that had exactly been planned and it certainly hadn't meant anything. And weren't you supposed to go out _before_ you fucked someone? He just hoped now that Nnoitra had gotten it out of his system that he would leave him alone about it. Maybe the whole going-out-for-tea-after-sex thing could be their way of absolving that part of the severely fucked up relationship between them. He cocked an eyebrow at the lounging man when he jerked forward and pulled a vibrating phone from his pants pocket, smirking at the screen before shoving it close to his ear.

"Yo! Where the fuck were ya?… Nah, nah. I fuckin' showed up on time. No fuckin' sign of _you_ though…. Nah, shut the fuck up. Where are ya?… 'Cause I'm coming now, asshole. And ya c'n ferget six thou…. Nah fuck you!… Show up when yer s'possed to then. I go outta my way fer this shit and ya don't show…. Tch. Yeah we'll see." He hung up abruptly and pocketed the phone before noticing Shinji's look. "What?"

Shinji wasn't the only one looking at him, though he didn't seem to mind it all that much.

"Do ya not know how to keep yer voice low on tha phone when yer in public?" He asked, a look of curious incredulity on his face; both looks for the same reason.

Nnoitra shrugged and finished off his coffee before standing. "See ya, Blondie." He waved over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

Shinji frowned after him, his curiosity making him bite his lip. He wanted to know what the conversation on the phone was about. Just hearing half a conversation was never enough. Who had he talked to? Six thousand what? Meet him where? Where was he going now? Damn his mother for turning him into such a nosy gossip. He reached for his tea as a shy waitress approached and handed him the bill, a blush on her cheeks and a bashful smile on her lips. _Barkin' up the wrong tree, little girl_. Shinji said to himself as she walked away before he realized something. Nnoitra had left before paying his half of the bill.

"Der Drecksack." He muttered as he picked up the slip and saw the price.

His eyes widened when he realized that free refills were only on the weekends. The café didn't count Fridays as weekends. He didn't have to reach in his wallet to know he didn't have that much money on him. He slammed the bill back on the table and shook his head in anger. He called the waitress over after he had calmed himself and asked to use the bathroom. Leaving his half of the bill on the table, he slipped out of the back of the café, running down the alley with visions of bloody, gory, painful murder dancing in his head.

* * *

Nnoitra walked into the dark and dingy room and sat on a bowed out couch as the man he had been waiting to see smiled up at him.

"Ah, you caught me napping again." The man rubbed his goatee and pushed himself up as best he could against the back of the couch.

"Yer always nappin'." Nnoitra pointed out. "Ya got what I need, right?"

The man on the couch ran a hand through his wavy brown hair and nodded. "Yeah, I've got it. But you know he won't take anything less than what it's worth."

Nnoitra smiled and propped his elbows on his knees, causing him to lean forward menacingly. He knew all about the person this item had been attained from. "Then I guess yer percentage goes down then, ne?"

The man on the couch yawned. "Are you trying to threaten me?" He asked in a bored tone as he reached behind the couch for what Nnoitra was waiting for.

"Nah. I'm in a good mood taday. And yer no fun ta fight with anyway."

"What's got you in a good mood, Nnoi-san?"

Nnoitra grimaced at the hated name and sat back. "Fucked a cute blond a little bit ago."

The man raised his eyebrows as he turned back around and set a box on the coffee table. "I wasn't interrupting was I?"

Nnoitra laughed and put his hands behind his head. "Nah, we were already finished by then."

He leaned forward again and reached for the box, setting a small pile of yen on the table next to it and sliding it over to his side. Without looking he slipped it into a small nap sack he had been carrying and stood up.

"Nice doin' business with ya, Starrk."

The man nodded and laid back down, dropping a lazy arm over his eyes. "Yeah. Make sure the door's shut please."

Nnoitra hefted the nap sack over his shoulder and left the small room, grateful to be in a larger space. Small rooms made him a little claustrophobic and Starrk's place always had a rather stifling, distinctive smell to it. He pulled out his phone and dialed Grimmjow, not at all surprised when it went straight to voicemail. He left a quick message before taking off in the direction of Shinji's apartment. It was getting late and he needed a place to crash anyway. Of course, the possibility of getting a little more action made it a bit easier to walk that way. With a grin and a poorly whistled tune he walked slowly to his destination.

* * *

"Hey. Where can I put my empty bags?" Ichigo called out from the bedroom the next morning after putting the rest of his things away. As soon as they had got to moving around Grimmjow insisted Ichigo find places for all his 'shit'.

Grimmjow frowned at his laptop and set his coffee on the try Ichigo had set near him for breakfast. He had been a little upset when Grimmjow had hurt himself that morning and had insisted that he relax on the couch while he worked.

"In the closet, I guess." He muttered, hoping that Ichigo heard him. Something on his computer screen wasn't making sense and he was getting increasingly frustrated.

Ichigo nodded and walked back into the bathroom where one of his bags lay and sighed. Taking a deep breath, he looked at himself steadily in the mirror. That morning so much had been said without words and he was still feeling the after effects of it.

They had woken up fairly early to the sounds of Leiko scratching at the door and meowing pitifully. He had been clingy with Grimmjow the night before while he sat with Ichigo on the couch and it was slightly surprising he had waited this long to interrupt their sleep. Grimmjow growled and rubbed his face on the pillow, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Go open the fuckin' door." He ground out, his voice gravely with sleep.

Ichigo shook his head and rolled over, burying his face in the same pillow Grimmjow was laying on.

"Yer cat." He mumbled, blinking in and out of consciousness.

Grimmjow grinned at the ceiling. "But I'm all hurt." He whined, trying to hold back the small chuckle that wanted to come with the words.

Ichigo moaned and pushed out of the bed, stumbling to the door and almost tripping over the eager kitten as it dashed to the bed and clawed its way up the side. Ichigo scowled and plopped back into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and cuddling back into Grimmjow's side. He listened to Grimmjow's even breathing mingled with Leiko's heavy, loud purring for some time, oddly relaxed by the two sounds mingling. He was beginning to drift off once more when his eyes popped open and he remembered what he had said the night before.

A deep blush heated his cheeks and he again buried his face in the pillow. He hadn't really expected to say that yet and now that it was out there it wasn't like he could take it back. Not that he wanted too, but everything seemed to be going very fast. Then again, if he really thought about it their entire relationship had gone by fast. Even the breakup hadn't lasted that long. He frowned in the pillow. That wouldn't be how the whole relationship went… would it?

Grimmjow shifted his weight, hiding the small grimace of pain as he did so, and turned towards Ichigo. Dropping Leiko further down on the bed, Grimmjow reached up and threaded his fingers in the back of Ichigo's hair, messaging the scalp a little as he did so. Ichigo groaned and sighed at the feel of it. After a bit of that, when Ichigo was sure his eyes would open properly, he peeked out from his hiding spot in the pillow and looked straight into Grimmjow's intense gaze. He gulped and willed himself not to look away, wished that he wasn't blushing like crazy, and watched Grimmjow's eyes shift between his.

Grimmjow licked his lips lazily as he stared deeply into those chocolate eyes before leaning forward and kissing his forehead. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. Grimmjow began to spread small light kisses over his face, working his way down from the forehead until he reached his chin, nipping lightly. His lips hovered for a moment over Ichigo's before he pressed them against his lightly. He repeated the gesture a few more times before pulling back to once more look into Ichigo's eyes.

"Shower?" He asked, his voice still a little rough.

Ichigo gave a small smile and nodded sleepily, blushing a little when Grimmjow stood up out of bed to reveal that some time in the night he had removed his pants. Ichigo followed him to the shower, still slightly nervous about Grimmjow's reaction this morning to the things he had said the night before. So far he hadn't said anything, but that certainly didn't mean anything. They had just woken up after all.

Once in the shower they washed each other, the silence between them a comfortable one. Grimmjow was enjoying just being with Ichigo again, being naked was a plus but not everything at the moment. Ichigo was trying not to get too turned on as his slick fingers brushed against hard muscles. Easier said than done, especially when Grimmjow's renewed interest in his tattoo led to him messaging it along with the bone with his thumb as he nipped his shoulder. As teeth and fingers assaulted his senses Ichigo found his hands twined in Grimmjow's hair, pulling him up for a kiss that quickly turned heated.

Barely taking the time to rinse the soap off their bodies, they stumbled back to the bedroom and fell as one to the bed. It was slow, both of them taking time and care to caress and explore as much of the body pressed up against them as they could. To savor unique scents and flavors that they hadn't realized they had even missed during their time apart. As Grimmjow slipped slowly inside him, Ichigo found his eyes locked on the ones above him, the intensity of the color and gaze making him shiver. Grimmjow drank in the sight beneath him, Ichigo writhing, panting, and looking longingly, lovingly, up at him as he moved. They came simultaneously, neither orgasm triggering the other but flowing brightly from both of them.

They were left panting and speechless until there was a crash from the living room and Grimmjow lowered his head to the bed. He pulled back enough to look once more in Ichigo's eyes, kissing him soundly as he slipped out of him and stood up only to wince and grab his side. That was when Ichigo had ordered him to sit and relax and he was in turn ordered to find a home for his things.

Ichigo sighed and walked back into the bedroom, opening the closet doors and peering inside. He hadn't bothered to go in there yet, a little afraid as to what he would find. His imagination hadn't even done the small room justice. Designer suits lined one side while a wide variety of slacks, jeans, dress shirts and t-shirts lined the other. On the far side was row after row of new looking shoes ranging from formal to sneakers. He shook his head a little and chuckled. This room would be heaven for Shinji. When he finally found a clear spot on a shelf above the left half of the shoe wall he had to reach up over his head blindly as he tired to shove both large duffle bags up there. As soon as he was sure he had moved it as far back from the edge as he could, he looked up in time to see a small box coming straight at him. With a dull thud it landed on his head and spilled it's contents all over the floor.

"Fuck." Ichigo grumbled, rubbing the back of his head and looking down at the mess he had made.

Pictures, hundreds of them, scattered across the floor in disarray. As he bent to clean up he couldn't help but look at what was printed on the small glossy sheets of paper. One was of a brown haired man who looked to be napping with a small girl curled up by his side. Another was of a much younger Nnoitra covered in bruises and smiling like a mad man. Yet another was of three young men, Nnoitra, tall and lanky, with a smaller young man holding tight to his arm and resting his smiling pink head on it. Standing next to them was a young Grimmjow, maybe Ichigo's age now if that, smiling hugely and flipping off the camera man. Ichigo smirked at the image and shook his head. Another few pictures and he was suddenly looking at a profile of a younger Grimmjow, his face glided by the setting sun, a small smile playing on his lips and his eyes closed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Ichigo jumped and looked up guiltily at Grimmjow's frown.

"Uh… sorry. It kinda just dropped…."

"Those used to be organized, ya know."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry." He looked down at the picture in his hand before turning back up to Grimmjow with a curious look. "How old where you here?" He asked, turning to picture to show it to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sighed and took the picture from Ichigo's hand, giving it a once over before dropping it to the floor with the others.

"I think I was seventeen. Maybe eighteen. We went to the beach for the day." He grinned at Ichigo, glad to have a bit of a distraction now. Whatever was going on with the spreadsheets for the last quarter could wait until he didn't have a headache anymore. "Pick'em up and bring 'em to the living room. You can help me sort them all again since yer the one who messed them up."

A few minutes later there was a small pile of photographs on the coffee table with distinct separate and smaller piles starting to form.

"There sure are a lot of you and Nnoitra." Ichigo commented. There were dates scrawled on the back and that helped in the organization process.

"Tch, we've been together since I was about ten. A bit before my parents kicked me out."

Ichigo's eyes widened and Grimmjow realized he had never told Ichigo about that time in his life. Or about very much of his life at all.

"Your parents kicked you out at ten years old?"

"Yeah, it's kinda a long story. Basically they were sick of my 'violent attitude' and then after I put that kid in the hospital for teasing me they had had enough." He shrugged and reached for more pictures.

"So I went to go live with Nnoitra and his parents." He stopped then, barely suppressing a shiver that ran through him at the memories that came from living in that house. Definitely wouldn't be telling Ichigo about anything that had happened there. "So I guess we've known each other for almost twenty years."

Grimmjow frowned and leaned back on the couch. Just the thought of knowing someone that long made him feel old. He didn't feel his age most of the time so when it was shoved in his face he got a little grumpy.

"Wow. You two have been friends longer than I've been alive."

Grimmjow placed one hand on the side of Ichigo's face and pushed him off the couch. Ichigo sat up and glared at him indignantly.

"What the hell?!"

"Shut up, you just called me old."

"I did not, I just pointed out…." His eye caught another close up picture of Grimmjow that took all his attention away from the tiff they had been having.

This time Grimmjow was looking straight at the camera, his grin wide and his eyes shining. But it wasn't the smile that had caught Ichigo's attention. It was what looked like wide blue marks underneath Grimmjow's eyes. He frowned and moved it closer to get a better look. No way it was a trick of the light, Grimmjow actually had some kind of face painting done. With a smirk he looked back at the man on the couch.

"So when did you start wearin' make up?"

Grimmjow leaned forward and snatched the picture out of Ichigo's hands, flipping it over to see what he was talking about. He frowned at it before he answered.

"It's not make up idiot."

"Oh really? Kinda looks like ya put on a little too much eyeshadow to me."

"Fuck you. It's war paint asshole." Grimmjow snapped, glaring at Ichigo.

"War paint? Who the hell wears war paint anymore?" He grinned. "Well I guess it must have been in style back in _your_ day, huh?"

"You little…."

Grimmjow lunged for Ichigo who easily dodged him. After a short struggle, knocking over several of the sorted piles of photographs, Grimmjow managed to pin Ichigo so that he could glare down at him. Ichigo laughed, his smile wide and warm and it didn't take much time for Grimmjow's glare to fade. Settling with smacking him on the forehead, he let Ichigo sit up again.

"Actually, what I really want to know is who this is." Ichigo said, grabbing at a similar picture to the one he had seen first.

This one contained the three young men he had first seen, Nnoitra, Grimmjow and the smaller pink haired young man. Grimmjow had a cigarette clenched between his teeth and was holding his stomach like he was laughing at Nnoitra and the other. Nnoitra was bent over and the pink haired young man was on his back with his head thrown back in laughter. Nnoitra didn't look to be too pleased about anything though, if the sneer on his face was any indication.

Grimmjow took a closer look at the picture and smirked. "That's Szayel. He's… well I guess he's a friend. I at least wouldn't want that crazy fuck as an enemy." He pulled the picture from Ichigo's hand and leaned back against the couch. "Shit, I haven't seen him since before Nnoi went to prison."

"He's been to prison?" Ichigo asked, leaning his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and reaching for another stack on the table.

"Yeah. Idiot got caught during a B and E. Don't ask. That's an even longer story and I really don't wanna get into it."

"So he's a thief and you let him stay here?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

Grimmjow sighed. "I said don't ask." When Ichigo pouted down at the pictures Grimmjow rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "He was taking back his own stuff from Szayel's house and got caught. Szayel pressed charges because he's an asshole like that and Nnoitra got two years."

"Oh." Sounded like a bunch of drama to Ichigo and he understood why Grimmjow hadn't wanted to bring it up.

Ichigo leaned forward to drop what he had in his hand on the table and reached for some more. Now that he was seeing a piece, or pieces rather, of Grimmjow's life he was more curious than ever about him. He had found out almost right away that the person who had taken most of the photographs was Shawlong, who used to be Szayel's family bodyguard before he started working for Grimmjow. All the others were taken by Grimmjow himself or Szayel. But seeing all this in front of him just wasn't enough. His head was bursting with questions and he wasn't anywhere near sure where or how to start asking them. So instead of saying anything the two of them went back to sorting and Ichigo made do for the time being with hearing little stories here and there about random pictures.

* * *

Shinji lay on his stomach in the middle of his futon and fumed silently to himself. Why, _why_ had he let that asshole back in his house again. Was he really that stupid? Apparently so given his current state.

It was just after dark when there was a knock at his door and without thinking he answered it before checking to see who it was. Nnoitra didn't wait for an invitation but walked right in and made himself at home.

"Get out of my house!" Shinji yelled, feeling very much like a broken record.

"I told ya I got kicked out fer the night. I ain't got anywhere else ta stay." Nnoitra said in a bored tone. "Gimmie a pillow so I can go ta sleep."

"Ya left me to pay that bill today! I had to ditch out on it 'cause I didn't have enough yen." When Nnoitra laughed Shinji glared. "God! Ya… ya just… baka!"

Nnoitra grinned up at him. "Speechless I see. Yeah, I do that sometimes."

"Oh shut up."

They continued to bicker for some time, though Shinji was able to fix himself some food and eat it while Nnoitra complained that he was hungry. He didn't care if the man was hungry. He could starve. Things had started to settle down a bit after Shinji had decided to ignore him, Nnoitra quickly losing interest in a one sided argument. He was getting an extra blanket, why he didn't know, for Nnoitra when he was pinned to the futon by strong, lean arms.

"Hey, wanna do it again?"

"No, get off me." His mouth said even as his body quickened at the thought.

"Yeah ya do." Nnoitra said, lowering his head and licking Shinji's neck.

"I-I… I said no. This is considered rape ya know!"

"It ain't rape unless ya fight it stupid."

"I _am_ fighting it asshole!"

Nnoitra sighed and reached down, easily slipping his hand into the front of Shinji's pants and cupping his half hard cock. Shinji went still and stared wide eyed up at Nnoitra. He grinned and squeezed his hand a bit, almost laughing when the cock twitched.

"No ya aren't. Ya want it just as bad as I do."

"Wha… no… uhn…." Shinji's eyes rolled closed as Nnoitra sucked on his Adams' apple.

As he lay now, the bright afternoon sun warming his skin, he regretting ever letting Nnoitra find out where he lived. His ass hurt so bad he could barely move, his lower back so stiff and sore that just thinking about moving had him groaning. Five times. Five more_ fucking_ times Nnoitra and fucked him, each round lasting just a bit longer than the one before. He was insatiable and all thoughts of getting him out of his life were quickly squashed. Not only had Nnoitra clearly expressed, both verbally and physically, how much he enjoyed fucking Shinji, Shinji had found himself so satisfied afterwards that there was no way to complain. It wasn't until the last round that morning that he found enough voice in him to beg Nnoitra to stop.

"Good fuckin' lord, again?!" Shinji said when that long tongue flicked his sore nipple.

"Heh, what can I say. 'M horny."

"Please, no more. I can't take any more today." Shinji pleaded as his body betrayed him and his cock grew hard once again.

After they both had passed out momentarily with the last orgasm Nnoitra got up and dressed, leaving without saying a word. Shinji shifted again and grit his teeth.

"Nie wieder." He muttered before sighing and turning his head to the side. It seemed the more he was around Nnoitra, the more he spoke his mother's language. But he swore right then and there that he was done with that man. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing the pain to go away so he could get some of the much needed sleep he had missed out on the night before.

* * *

A/N YAY! I'm back! Sorry about the wait my beautiful Duckies :D My muse wandered away for a few days but he's back now, little bitch, so I was able to finish this today. So, Der Drecksack is German for 'dirty bastard' and Nie wieder means 'never again'. I hope you liked this chapter. I have lots more ideas for upcoming chapters so hopefully I won't be makin' ya guys wait too long.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot again. For those of you who have seen Storms work on deviantART you might have recognized and ending of the sex scene with Grimm and Ichi in the last chapter. That was inspired by a picture she drew that is absolutely gorgeous and everyone should go check it out. The link is located on my profile page so please, go take a look and while yer there, look at her newest works. Awesome, just freakin' awesome :D:D

As always, thanks for the review, fav's and alerts *hugs*

~Penny


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Nnoitra opened the door without knocking, figuring that he still technically lived with Grimmjow so he had the right, and frowned at the two men on the floor going through photographs. What the hell were they doing? Instead of asking he shook his head and reached in his nap sack, kicking the door shut behind him. Ichigo looked up but Grimmjow ignored him and Nnoitra nodded a greeting.

"Yo." He grinned, tossing the package Grimmjow had sent him for on the couch. "Don't see why ya did it this way. Couldn't you've had him send it to ya or bring it himself?"

Grimmjow grabbed the package with a smile and started opening it. "He wasn't here when I asked for it and I couldn't exactly have_ you_ go get it from him. So he left it with Starrk when he was out there."

Nnoitra frowned. "When the hell did Starrk go to America?"

"Who's Starrk?" Ichigo asked, a question having finally burned a hole through his mouth and finding a way out.

Grimmjow grinned, the package momentarily forgotten, and reached for a picture of a sleepy looking brown haired man that was sitting on top of a pile to his left, handing it to Ichigo.

"Oh."

"He went to America because he was bored and wanted a change of scenery. You know how he gets."

"Che. Still looked bored to me." Nnoitra said, plopping on the couch and reaching for a stack of pictures. "The fuck ya doin' with all this stuff out?"

"Ichigo was snooping…."

"I was not! The box fell on my head."

Grimmjow grinned. "So he was snooping and I caught him and now I'm forcing him to fix it all up."

Nnoitra laughed and leaned forward to look at Ichigo. "Didn't anyone ever tell ya if yer doin' somethin' wrong, don't get caught?"

"I wasn't snooping." Ichigo grumbled.

Nnoitra ignored him and started helping with the sorting for something to do. He had done his job for the day, delivering the package, and didn't have anything else to do until later that evening. That and he had worn himself out the night before with Shinji. He just couldn't seem to get enough of that sweet, tight ass. He didn't think much about what he was doing until he saw a picture that brought back too many memories. He turned to Grimmjow and was just about to open his mouth when Ichigo's cell phone rang.

"Oh shit! I forgot to call them." Ichigo said as he jumped up to retrieve it and wandered off to the bedroom for privacy.

Nnoitra leaned over and tapped Grimmjow on the side of the head with the picture. Grimmjow glared back at him in question.

"Not that it wouldn't be funny as shit to have him see this, but ya might wanna hide that from yer bitch boy."

He tossed the picture in to Grimmjow's lap and grinned when his eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder to see if Ichigo was near.

"Shit. I forgot all about that." He mumbled, wondering if he should just pack everything up now before any other compromising pictures surfaced. It was all fine and dandy to rehash the past with Ichigo but not when it would lead to awkward questions and possible arguments. He wasn't really sure how Ichigo would react to something like this and he really didn't want to find out.

"Help me look for more before he gets back out here."

* * *

"Ichi-nii, where are you? We thought you were coming over today." Karin said the moment Ichigo answered the phone.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up doing something and lost track of time."

"If you wanna make out with your boyfriend all day that's fine but don't disappoint Yuzu." She scolded Ichigo.

"We weren't making out we were organizing things."

Karin giggled. "You didn't deny he was your boyfriend."

Ichigo blushed and shook his head. "I…."

"Whatever. When are you going to be here?"

"As soon as I can. I promise, okay?"

Ichigo hung up with his sister and returned to the living room to find Nnoitra and Grimmjow sifting through what was left of the pictures they had been sorting. They looked as if they were searching for something and didn't hear him as he approached the couch.

"What are you doing" He asked innocently.

Grimmjow's head whipped around and he set a small pile of pictures face down on the couch beside him.

"Nothing."

Ichigo frowned and leveled a steady gaze at him. "That's the same kind of _nothing _a child uses when he's been caught doing something bad."

Grimmjow snorted and turned back around, careful to slide the pictures under his thigh. "I don't know what yer talkin' about."

Nnoitra really wanted to see Ichigo's reaction to the pictures but he also liked having at least some kind of roof over his head. Shinji would surely be upset if he showed up on his doorstep and asked to live there. He might actually follow through with a 'no' this time. So instead of instigating a fight that was sure to entertain him he picked up the small box off the couch and tossed it in Grimmjow's lap.

"So what the fuck is that anyway?" He asked.

Grimmjow's eyes brightened and he smiled, reaching for the package and ripping the paper off. Inside was another box, this time white and plain. Inside that box was a black velvet box with gold lettering in a foreign language. Nnoitra and Ichigo both frowned at the box as it was gingerly opened to reveal three small silver discs. Nnoitra and Ichigo both leaned forward for a better look at what exactly was in the box. It was Ichigo who first recognized the lettering as English and he felt an amused smile tug his mouth. _No way_, he thought to himself. _It can't be that._

"The fuck'er those?" Nnoitra asked, reaching for one only to have his hand knocked away by Grimmjow.

"These are one of a kind, engraved ID tags." He said, seemingly proud of that fact.

"Pfft." Ichigo covered his mouth and turned away to try and hide his mirth.

"Oh, holy fuck Grimm!" Nnoitra rolled his eyes and stood up, shaking his head all the way into the kitchen.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, pushing himself off the floor with some difficulty. Unfortunately Ichigo was turned away and didn't notice that he needed help.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, irritated now and the dull ache in his side flaring to a quiet burn.

Ichigo shook his head and refused to uncover his mouth. He didn't trust himself to hold back the torrent of giggles that was stopped up behind his closed lips without his hand there yet. Just then Kimi jumped up on the couch and meowed at Grimmjow, drawing his attention to her little black form. He smiled and reached in the box, pulling out one of the silver discs and deftly attached it to Kimi's orange collar. Kimi shook her head and meowed again, jumping off the side of the couch and scratching irritatedly at her now heavier collar. She scampered off and Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo, a huge smile on his face. Ichigo couldn't hold back any longer and let the giggles bubble over his lips. Without thinking he took a step forward and kissed Grimmjow on the cheek, his laughter tinkling in his ear.

"I can't believe you did that." He said as his arms wrapped around his waist.

"It's not that funny." Grimmjow grumbled, reluctantly copying Ichigo's move.

"It's things like that…." Ichigo said before stopping, blushing brightly at the words he had almost said out loud.

Grimmjow pulled back. "Things like what?"

Ichigo sighed and buried his face in Grimmjow's chest. This was humiliating. Was he going to do this every time he wanted to express emotions to Grimmjow?

"It's things like that, that make me love you more." He said in a rush, his words muffled my the fabric of Grimmjow's shirt.

Grimmjow had excellent hearing. He grinned and grabbed Ichigo's butt, chuckling when he yelped and jumped. He wasn't given a chance to retaliate because an instant later Grimmjow's lips were on his, plundering and tasting; teeth tugging at his bottom lip and tongue teasing its way into his mouth. Ichigo sighed and accepted it readily, almost eagerly. Grimmjow's heart was racing, just as it had the night before when Ichigo had said those words and he suddenly wanted to rip every stitch of his clothing off and show him just how deeply he felt for him as well.

"Go to the bedroom fer that shit." Nnoitra said as he walked back in the living room before shoveling another bite of the leftovers he had taken from the refrigerator.

"Go to yer room." Grimmjow shot back, pulling a now struggling Ichigo even closer. "Ichigo and I are busy now." He dipped his head and kissed him; light, sweet, hot opened mouthed kisses that left Ichigo breathless and wondering why he was trying to get away.

"I ain't a fuckin' kid." Nnoitra grumbled.

Something clicked in Ichigo's head and he finally pushed away from Grimmjow. "I have to go see my sisters this weekend. Karin's already been yelling at me."

Grimmjow frowned. "How long."

"Just tonight. I have to work Sunday for taking last night off to be with you."

Grimmjow couldn't stop the grin at the memory. "I'll have Shawlong drive you."

Fifteen minutes later Ichigo was out the door and Grimmjow reached for the small stack of pictures he had slid between the cushions of the couch. He looked through them quickly and shook his head. He hadn't realized he had kept those after all these years. There really was no reason too. Then again, what was the point of taking pictures if you didn't keep them. The picture was of a simpler time, a short period of his life that had been nearly normal in routine and activity. Nearly, but not quite.

"I can't believe ya kept those."

"Me either. Maybe I should give these to him." He smirked, tossing the photographs on the table and sighing.

"Nah, he'd like blackmail ya or something with them."

"Tch, he doesn't hate me remember."

"I wasn't doin' anythin' wrong!" Nnoitra defended heatedly. He still didn't think he had done anything wrong and even if he had, it hadn't been worth a two year prison sentence.

"Whatever."

Grimmjow really didn't want to have this conversation with Nnoitra. He didn't see eye to eye with him about that particular subject. He sighed and made his way through the house looking for the other two cats. He had presents for them after all.

Sitting lonely on top of the stack of pictures was a picture of two young men embracing each other, thick clouds of hot air coming from parted lips as tongues swirled each other. One young man had his hand fisted in silky hair while the other pressed a hand to the middle of his chest, their thick winter coats doing nothing to impede their kiss.

* * *

"So, when will we be able to see where you're staying now, oh son of mine?" Isshin asked with a huge dorky grin that night at the dinner table.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shrugged. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to Grimmjow about it yet but knew it was an eventuality. His two worlds would collide very soon and he didn't see it ending cleanly or quickly. As long as he could convince his father that Grimmjow was just a friend helping him out and no one said anything about his job, things should be just fine. He wasn't nearly ready to admit to anyone outside the small circle of people who knew about it already that he was dating a man. Not only dating, but in love with.

Yuzu changed the subject and the rest of the evening went by smoothly. Yuzu asked Ichigo to lay with her a while and he did so until she was asleep, tip toeing out of the room as soon as her breathing was even. She still looked tired but the look in her eyes had changed since she got back from Europe. Her eyes looked healthy for the first time in over a year. If he thought about it, everything that had happened in the last year had been because of Yuzu. Not that she had caused it, nor that it had all been bad by any means, but if Yuzu hadn't of gotten sick he would never have started dancing. If Yuzu hadn't gotten sick he would never have met Grimmjow. It made his stomach feel a bit weird when he realized he was, if even slightly, thankful for it. He shivered and walked back down the stairs.

As he settled himself on the couch downstairs his mind wandered to that morning. He had learned so much yet so little of Grimmjow's past and he was left wanting more. Like how when he had moved in with Szayel and his 'father' he, Nnoitra and Szayel had taken bets to see who was brave enough to jump off the roof in to the pool. Szayel had chickened out but Nnoitra and Grimmjow had been more than eager, resulting in two broken arms and a twisted ankle between them. Or like how when he was in college he had keyed the words _faggot lover _on the Dean's car after being propositioned. Ichigo hadn't even known Grimmjow had been to college. He wanted to know everything about that man, he didn't care if it was good or bad, happy or painful. He just wanted to know him. Be even closer to him. The intensity of the feeling left him dizzy and he wasn't sure he liked that or not. He'd never felt this way before.

Meanwhile Grimmjow tossed and turned on his bed, unable to sleep. Being a creature of habit it was things like this, the break up with Ichigo, the stabbing and subsequent hospitalization, the reunion with Ichigo, that irritated him. It fucked with the flow of things. The routine. When the hell would things just go smoothly for once? He sighed and grinned to himself. He'd probably go insane if things went smoothly as often as he thought he wanted them to. The chaos element was a much needed occurrence in his life. If things were too smooth, it was usually bad. Ichigo added to the chaos and he loved it. He loved him. He sighed and rolled over, flinging his arms as wide as he could and staring up at the ceiling. Yeah, he loved him, it just felt like he was going to be sick every time he thought about saying those words aloud. Again.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and closed his eyes, listening to the silence of the house. This was the first time he had slept there alone since Ichigo had left him over a month ago. He frowned and sat up, running his fingers through his hair and looking around the dark and empty room. Fuck it. He had been in there for over an hour and he was no closer to sleep than he had been when he had first lain down. Throwing the covers off himself he walked in to the living room and to his desk, flipping on the lamp and settling in behind his laptop. He was about to flip it open when he saw the message light on his cell phone blinking at him. He furrowed his brow and reached for it, a wide grin stretching his lips when he saw what it was.

A text message from Ichigo.

_i cant sleep. hope i didnt wake u_

Grimmjow looked at the time the message was sent as he worked to message him back. He hated text messaging. It was so frustrating hitting the right keys and he hardly understood the language. He rolled his eyes at his own thinking. It made him feel old.

_still up?_ He typed.

The answer was almost instantaneous and he couldn't help but smile at the tiny screen on his phone.

_ya. so quiet here_

_why dont u call me then? _Grimmjow typed back.

Again the answer was almost instantaneous and his phone rang out Ichigo's tune. He let it ring for a bit before answering it, just because he could, but pressed the button right before the song was over.

"Hey." He said quietly, running his fingers through is hair and leaning back in the chair.

"Hey." Ichigo whispered back.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't wanna wake anyone else up. I didn't wake you up did I?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "No, I couldn't sleep either. Must not have gotten enough fruit today."

Grimmjow could almost hear Ichigo roll his eyes. "Whatever."

"How was dinner with the family?"

As they talked, inconsequential things that really could have been left unsaid, Ichigo shifted his weight uncomfortably on the couch. Hearing Grimmjow speaking was making him want to be there with him and a part of him felt bad about that. He needed to be with his family too. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was having a different dilemma. The moment Ichigo's soft voice carried over the phone it had an effect on him. Mainly in his pajama pants. As he palmed the growing hardness there he got a wicked idea and smiled accordingly.

"So yer all alone right now?" He asked, his grin apparent in his voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." He stretched and groaned into the phone. "Kinda wish you were here though. I've got a bit of a problem."

Ichigo frowned and pushed himself up off the couch a bit. "It's not your side is it? Maybe you should go take a pain pill."

"It's not my side, idiot. There's another part of me in pain."

"What?"

Grimmjow almost laughed but instead rested a hand over his eyes. "We can't do this unless you stop being so innocent."

"Do what, you said you were in pain."

"Yeah, my cock is sore."

There was a long silence and Grimmjow fought for control. He could just imagine Ichigo's face, bright red as he looked over the back of the couch to see if anyone was looking or listening in. The image in his mind was nearly identical to real life. Ichigo felt his face grow hot as he shifted his position once more.

"Wha…?"

"Too bad yer not here. You could kiss it and make it better."

"Are you trying to have phone sex with me?" Ichigo asked incredulously, more excited by the prospect than he should have been.

"Well I can't very well do that if you don't play along."

"I'm on the couch at my family's house! I can't… I can't do that."

Grimmjow snorted. "You had no problem jumping up on my bed in the hospital room and sucking my cock I don't know how many times…."

"Shh!"

"C'mon, Ichigo. My cock's all hard. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Ichigo swallowed and again looked to see if anyone was near him. "M… maybe you should touch it." He whispered, even quieter than before.

"Mmm. That might work." He purred, leaning back in his chair and reaching into his pants. "But it's no fun doing it by myself."

"You…?"

"Touch yerself for me, Ichigo." Grimmjow's voice was low, taking on an almost hypnotic effect and Ichigo found his hand reaching into the pajama pants Grimmjow had given him.

When his own slim fingers wrapped around himself his eyes slid closed and his breath came out in a sigh. Grimmjow groaned at the sound as his own hand began to stroke his cock.

"Wh-what am I supposed to do now?" Ichigo asked.

"You could tell me what you would do if you where here." Grimmjow suggested.

"I… Well I wouldn't be doing this."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Then what would you be doing?"

"Uh… well… I would want to touch you. R-run my hands over your body while I kissed you."

"Mmm. Is that all?" Grimmjow ran his thumb over the head of his cock and bit his lip.

Feeling a little more brave about what he was doing, Ichigo continued. "I'd use my tongue to taste you. All of you. I-I'd start with your lips and work my way down your neck, letting my teeth scrape on the skin as I moved." Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo grew more bold. "Once I reached your nipple I would suck on it and bite at it before I switched to the other one. I'd trail my tongue across the muscles of your stomach, just tasting as much of you as I could."

Grimmjow continued to stroke himself, picturing Ichigo doing what he said and adding a bit of his own imagination to the mix. Ichigo's wasn't exactly the best at this but he was doing rather well for his first time.

"And then I'd take your… your cock in my mouth and suck it as hard and deep as I could." Grimmjow groaned and Ichigo barely held back his own sound when he did as he imagined Grimmjow's cock in his mouth. The hand fisted around his cock began to move faster and his tongue flicked out to his upper lip. Just picturing everything was such a turn on.

He could hear Grimmjow's breathing, hear the faint moans of pleasure that issued from his mouth. God, how he loved that sound. His cock twitched before he continued.

"I'd take it in as far as I could and swallow around it as my tongue swirled around the underside. I'd bob my head and keep sucking, using my tongue to map every inch of you."

"Oh fuck yeah." Grimmjow breathed.

"Mmn-ah. Shit." Ichigo was panting now, his hand moving quickly, all thoughts of getting caught having left his mind. "I can't take it anymore."

Grimmjow barely heard it but grinned when he said those words. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?" The thought of his cock sliding into the tight ass of his was almost enough to set him off then and there.

Ichigo nodded and bit his lip. "Yesss." Without thinking he pushed a finger in his mouth and sucked on it, wetting it before spreading his legs and reaching down, placing it at his entrance. "Yes, I want you to fuck me."

Grimmjow sucked in his breath and tightened his grip on himself. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked, his voice rough with passion.

"Slip another finger inside myself." Ichigo answered before thinking it through but the sound Grimmjow made on the other end of the line was enough to make him do it.

"Oh fuck. How many do you have in there?" Grimmjow asked, picking up speed with his hand.

Ichigo grinned as he panted, spreading his legs further to get the best reach he could. "Two." He sighed as he pushed the third one in. "Ah, oh fuck yes. Yes. Three."

"Shit. Are you still stroking it?"

Ichigo whined as he struck his own prostate. "Yes. Are you?"

"Yes. Fuck yerself for me Ichigo. Fuck yerself hard."

Cradling his cell phone between his shoulder and cheek, one had moving frantically over his cock as the other impaled him in fast, deep thrusts, he nearly came from all the sensation. Grimmjow's heavy breathing and deep moans weren't helping at all.

"Shit. I'm… I'm gonna come." Ichigo groaned, his release looming over him. "Oh fuck. Fuck me, Grimmjow."

"Shit."

It was Grimmjow that came first, his low series of grunts panting into the phone as his thick seed spurted on his own belly. Hearing the sounds Ichigo wasn't far behind, his orgasm clamping around his fingers and shooting hot cum on his chest, a bit even catching him on the cheek. As they sat there, panting and trying to recover their finer motor functions, Ichigo laughed breathlessly.

"I can't believe I just did that."

Grimmjow chuckled and reached for a tissue to clean himself up, feeling delightfully relaxed and lethargic.

"I can't believe you actually fingered yerself."

Ichigo blushed and stood up to clean himself off in the kitchen. "Shut up."

"Hey, I ain't complainin'. That was fuckin' hot as hell."

Ichigo fully agreed but couldn't help feel awkward about it all now that it was over.

"So are you feeling better now?" He asked as he dried his now clean hands on the dish towel.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well I'm tired. I think I might actually be able to sleep now."

Grimmjow laughed and tossed the used tissue in the trash. "Me too." He licked his lips and closed his eyes once more. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled as he settled back on the couch, his body heavy with sleep. "Yeah. Good night, Grimmjow."

"Good night."

Once Grimmjow hung up he wobbled back to his bedroom and threw himself on the bed, asleep with a smile the minute his head hit the pillow.

* * *

A/N Yay phone sex! Hehe. I don't think I've read a fic with phone sex in it so I thought I'd give it a try. Hopefully it wasn't total lameness. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I had a bit of writer's block and then on Saturday we got hit with a 6.5 earthquake so things were a little crazy for a couple days. Everything is fine and no one got hurt, so it's all good :D Anywho, I really hope you guys liked this one!

~Penny


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

He pulled at the bandage around his neck and swallowed. It made him feel like a pair of hands were constantly trying to strangle him but were only strong enough to irritate the hell out of him. But there was no way he'd walk around without it until he could get rid of the mark on his neck. That damn skinny freak. He had been minding his own business, cleaning out the remaining tattoo equipment from his apartment when the guy had shown up; just walked right in like he owned the place and smiled like a maniac.

"Yo." The man said quietly as he sagged against the door and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Who the hell are you?" Renji had asked as he set down a box of tattoo ink.

"Che, ya don't need ta know that." The man continued to grin as he looked around the small room.

"Look, you need to leave. I don't know who you are or what you want, but I don't have time for this shit. And I don't have any money so you're wasting your time" Renji bent down to grab the box of ink once more.

Suddenly he was face first on the floor with a large foot pressing him down in the middle of his back and his arms, though free, useless because of the mans reach.

"Can't leave yet, I got shit ta do here. And if I needed money I'd rob in a better part'a town, ne?"

"Get off me you stupid freak!" Renji tried in vain to wiggle free from under the foot pressing him down. No use. Even if he kicked his legs nothing seemed to touch him.

The man chuckled lowly. "Nah, first ya gotta answer some questions fer me." The weight on Renji's back increased and he could have sworn he heard bones popping. "Who gives ya yer orders?"

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer." The pressure increased and Renji was certain this time that his bones were being pushed beyond their limits. He felt it this time, the popping, grinding sensation that felt wonderful and horrible at the same time.

"I don't know his name, I swear. Shuuhei got all the orders texted to him from the guy. I never met him."

"Well that sucks fer ya. Ya don't gimmie answers yer really no use to me."

"Wh-what does that mean?" He asked, his voice sounding a little panicked.

The man lifted his foot and took a step back, watching Renji with an amused expression as he rose cautiously from the floor. It was like an old Western stand off he had once seen in a movie with his brother, Renji thought fleetingly as the man reached into his pocket and withdrew something. He fitted a pair of highly polished brass knuckles over his long thin fingers and grinned, the smile stretching to each corner of his face.

"No, please." Renji put his arms out in front of him to ward off the man seemingly intent on hurting him; and he knew just how bad those things could hurt. "I already fucking apologized, damn it! Things weren't…." The man just continued to grin as he made sure the weapon was fitted against his knuckles tightly.

"So yeah, if ya ain't got nothing ta tell me I'll just have ta make ya pay fer what ya did to the bitch. Ya see, Grimm really digs him and ya almost fucked that up." The grin stretched unbelievably further and Renji felt his stomach drop. "Ya should be glad it's me an' not him. He'd kill ya." The man pulled back to ready his punch and Renji, who had backed himself into a wall, screamed.

"No!"

The last thing he remembered was a bright flash and then sudden darkness. When he woke his jaw and neck hurt like hell and there was red ink all over the front of his shirt. He stumbled to the bathroom and gawked at what he saw in his reflection. Clear as could be was a surprisingly well done word etched into his skin in bright, bold, red lettering. He would have admired the work had it not been for what it said. Funya chin. Limp dick.

"No way." Renji breathed, his burgundy eyes wide with disbelief.

Needless to say he gathered what he could carry and never returned to his old apartment, choosing instead to move into Shuuhei's place until he got out of the hospital. Everyday since then he unrolled some gauze and wrapped as much of it as he could stand around the offending word. Everyday he swore he'd get that man back for what he did.

"Hey, you there. Boss will see ya now."

Renji started from his memory and pulled once more at the bandage as he rose and followed a short stocky man into a poorly lit room. There was a man staring out the window with a handkerchief to his lips and another lounging in a plush chair, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Welcome. Please, take a seat. My brother and I have so much to discuss with you."

* * *

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?" The smiling man asked as he leaned against the window sill.

The man next to him shook his head and smiled. He knew the new guy wouldn't be able to pull it off, but he really didn't care about that. They were getting closer to his goal of making that filthy kyodai pay for what he did that everything else was just a game now. Just foreplay for the main event.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Hiroki? All this playing seems to doing your constitution well."

The man near the window reached for his notebook and scribbled out a reply.

_You are too good to me, aniki. I thank you for all of your help in this._

"Aw, come now, Hiroki. What are big brothers for if not this?" He shifted his weight and looked out the window with his brother. "Besides, I'm having more fun than I have had in years."

The quiet man chuckled and rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing slightly. He never would have gotten this far without Junichi and he thanked the gods every day that his brother was blessed with a silver tongue and a sharp wit. If he had been the one blessed with a silver tongue, they would have been screwed.

* * *

Ichigo had really let his guard down since he had moved out the year before. There he slept, sound as could be and completely oblivious to the world around him, when out of nowhere a horrible warbling shout was heard before something forcibly collided with stomach. He grunted as all the air was knocked out of him and he fell with a dull thud to the wood floor. Clutching his stomach as he tried to catch his breath his father stood over him in a triumphant pose, much like Superman, and laughed jovially as he looked down at his son.

"You've gone soft on me son!" He announced in a loud booming voice.

He had barely started laughing again when Ichigo's foot smashed into his chin, sending him backwards over the coffee table.

"Stupid old man! Can't you wake someone normally?!"

Isshin groaned and rolled over, wincing at the pain that lingered in his side.

"It seems you have learned all I can teach you... my… son…."

"Don't go around waking people like that, damn it!"

"You two are at it already? That didn't take long." Karin said as she descended the stairs with Yuzu.

"Dad you need to be nice to onii-chan, he's been through a lot lately."

"I'm so sorry my darling Yuzu. Daddy will never do it again." Isshin cried, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her stomach.

"Idiot." Karin rolled her eyes and pried him off with her foot.

Having started the day off in a typical Kurosaki fashion, the family spent the afternoon together at the park enjoying the sun and warming weather. Yuzu enjoyed it most of all, leaning back against Ichigo's bent knees and smiling at everything around her. He couldn't imagine what was going through her head at that moment. She had almost literally been at Death's door recently and come back with the clear bright spirit she had had before she had gotten sick. He smiled to himself and hugged her, kissing the top of her head in a brotherly fashion. He hadn't realized he missed doing things like this until he had stopped doing it. He made a mental note to try and spend more time with his family.

"Onii-chan? Can you tell me about the place you are living now? Is it nice?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, really nice. I think it's a condo or something." Yuzu "ooh'ed" predictably.

"And the friend you're living with, how's he?"

This was where things got sticky for him. He wasn't sure how much to say about Grimmjow. He didn't want it to be too obvious that he was completely in love with the man, but it was obvious to any outsider that they at least cared about each other. Why else would Ichigo have spent the last two weeks practically living in his hospital room with him?

"He's okay." He settled with that since it was the safest thing he could say without lying through his teeth.

"That's good. Karin said the two of you seemed rather close. It must have been hard to see him in the hospital like that. And to get stabbed over a mugging!"

To explain Grimmjow's reason for his stay at the hospital the first thing that had come out of his mouth had been a mugging. It seemed to make sense and no one questioned him after that on it, much to his relief.

"The doctors say I can return to school this year, isn't that great?!" Yuzu exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together and smiling up at her brother.

Ichigo smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, that's great."

Spending time with his family was great but he had to work that night. After making sure Yuzu was in bed with a kissed forehead he bid his father goodnight and walked down the street to the underground station nearest his family home. It was bit of a walk but he was enjoying the time alone to think about things. At least he would have if a bright pair of headlights had not appeared behind him at that moment. He turned, shielding his eyes from the light and just barely saw the dark shape emerge from the vehicle.

"Mr. Kurosaki. I am here to give you a ride to work."

Because of the unexpected ride he arrived early to the club. Thankfully he wasn't the only one there and he stopped and stared at Shinji in surprise as he stood in the middle of the dance floor with a clipboard in his hand, writing furiously as he looked around the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he walked backstage to set his bag down.

"Lookin'." He said with a smile and lowered the clipboard. "I talked ta Z about the partners dancing and he loved the idea. And then Hanataro suggested a drag night and he loved that idea too!"

Ichigo shook his head. "Make that a night I don't work. I'm not dressing up in women's clothes for anything."

"Aw, Ichi don't be like that. I told ya okaachan has a great outfit that would…."

"You want to die tonight?" Ichigo asked, deadly serious.

Shinji had been trying to get him in a dress for years, mainly because he was so opposed to the idea, and he hadn't managed to do it yet. Mostly because Ichigo could still kick his ass if provoked. He gave Shinji a once over and frowned.

"Why are you all dressed up?" He asked, taking note of the pressed black slacks and the crisp white button up shirt, complete with pale pink tie and shiny black shoes.

Shinji looked down at himself and smiled. "I'm askin' the public what they want tanight! 'Sides, I've missed bein' here and the patrons have been askin' 'bout me so I figured I'd make an appearance."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yes, your _fandom_ has been asking about you. I was waiting tables last week and one of my customers asked me where the 'cute one' was. I assumed he meant you." Ichigo had been surprised at the blow it had dealt to his own ego.

Shinji giggled and tossed his hair back. "I feel so loved."

Ichigo snorted. "They just wanna see you naked."

Shinji grinned. "And what's so wrong with that?"

Ichigo laughed and reached for a broom, setting about his normal duties before the club opened. Shinji finished up what he was doing on the stage and came to help him out on the floor.

"So what are ya doin' tonight? Anythin' special?" He asked as soon as the floor was swept and the brooms were put away.

Ichigo shrugged. "I figured I'd wing it like normal. Actually, I wanted you to help me out with this idea I have for… well for when Grimmjow is able to come down here next." He said the last part quietly and blushed as he scratched the back of his head. Shinji may have told him he was okay with everything but it still felt weird for him to talk to him about Grimmjow in anything resembling a normal fashion.

Shinji pursed his lips and opened his mouth to say something before stopping and taking a deep breath. There were still so many things he wanted to say about Ichigo's relationship but being his friend was more important than getting it all off his chest. He had a feeling Ichigo wouldn't like anything he had to say anyway.

"Whaddya need help with?"

* * *

Nnoitra leaned back against the bar after taking a shot of something the bartender had called goldschlager and made a face. It tasted like shit and made his stomach and throat burn uncomfortably. He turned back to the man and ordered three fingers of vodka and used that to chase the disgusting taste away. He was early to the club, but that was fine. He had plans to meet someone important there that night and it was just an added bonus that Blondie was walking around and talking with customers. He couldn't wait for him to notice him because he knew that it would make him uncomfortable. He had deliberately left him alone the night before to let him recuperate from their night together. He had plans to seek him out again soon, but he had a job to do first and even he knew that work came before pleasure in cases like this.

His sources told him that the man he was meeting tonight knew the names of the men who were involved with Shinji's kidnapping and the shooting of the tattoo face guy as well as the name of the man who had stabbed Grimmjow that night. That meant he would be busy for at least the next couple of days. But after that he would reward himself with the young blond.

Shinji sat on the edge of the stage surrounded by a group of men who seemed more than eager to give their opinions on the things he was asking and he was drinking it up. He loved the attention that his job offered him and it made him feel so good to know that at least on some level he was loved by these men, even if it was completely superficial.

"Goldie, when are you coming back to us?" One man asked, his face already red with drink.

Shinji smiled his most winning smile and leaned forward over his clipboard. "As soon as I get this darn cast off sweetie."

"Who did that to you anyway? I'll beat'em up for ya!" One man shouted, a few others rallying behind him in agreement.

"Fuck that, I'll kill him." Another man shouted.

"Gentleman please. It's all water under the bridge now. I'll be gettin' the cast off next week…."

"Goldie! We need ya backstage fer a bit." Z called out to him and Shinji hopped off the stage.

"Sorry boys. The man is callin' me."

"Come back to us soon!"

Shinji giggled as he walked away, his ego swelled from the attention and his mood generally good. Backstage Yumi was helping Ichigo shove himself into a tight pair of jeans while Hanataro wiped his lipstick off probably for the umpteenth time. _For someone who likes to dress up as a woman he sure sucks at it_, Shinji thought to himself and turned his attention to Z who was leaning against the wall and staring out a two way mirror at the bar. Shinji, being the curios person he was, strolled up for a peek.

"Oh, God." He groaned at what he saw and ducked down as if he could he seen.

"Ya know 'im?" Z asked.

"I wish I didn't."

"He's been starin' atcha fer a while. But if ya know 'im I ain't gonna worry 'bout it." Z started to walk away and Shinji looked back out the two way.

"Wait! Can't ya kick him out 're sumthin'?"

"He ain't done nuthin'." Z called over his shoulder and continued his retreat as Shinji hurried to catch up to him.

Inside his office he held out his hand for the clip board. "So what did they say?" He asked, too lazy to look at the notes.

"Well most of them really like the couples idea but I get the feelin' that they have couples they wanna see in mind. So I was thinking some kinda suggestion box er sumthin' fer that. As far as the drag show…." Shinji sighed and pursed his lips. "They all said hands down they wanna see Ichi dolled up. But not Queeny, more Loli like Hanataro." He giggled at the picture in his head before continuing. "I guess yer gonna make that my job ta convince him, huh?"

Z just cocked an eyebrow at him as his answer.

"Well, looks like ya have a lotta work ahead 'a ya." He paused and looked up at Shinji and a crocked smile. "Mr. Manager."

Shinji beamed at the new title. "Ya mean…?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ya got the job."

Shinji whooped for joy and gave Z mock salute. Z just rolled his eyes and told him to get out of his office. Backstage again Shinji refused to look out the two way as he passed it and walked up to Ichigo, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

"Guess what?" He asked, grinning into his chest.

"Good or bad?" Ichigo asked and he fixed his hair in the mirror.

"Fantastic."

Ichigo smiled and looked down at the top of Shinji's head. "So what is it?"

Shinji let go and stepped back, clearing his throat dramatically and gaining both Yumi's and Hanataro's attention.

"You are lookin' at the new manager of Wank!"

"That's so cool!" Hanataro said, clasping his hands together under his chin and smiling. "I'm so happy for you, Shin-chan."

Yumi cocked a thin eyebrow and smirked. "Yes, I agree. Congratulations."

When the music started blaring everyone took their places and readied for the show. Shinji returned to the two way and sighed with relief when he didn't see Nnoitra standing there anymore. Hopefully the man had gone home, or anywhere else really, for the night.

* * *

"Nice place. The dancer looks like fuckin' chick." A short dark haired man said as he sipped the beer Nnoitra had shoved into his hands.

"Tch. That one's a stuck up bitch." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe, but he's still pretty for a guy."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes and sat forward, resting his elbow on the table. "So what do ya got fer me?"

The man took another sip of his beer before answering, leaning forward as well. "Where's my money?"

Nnoitra grinned. "Info then yen. Ya know how this works, Yuhki."

The man rolled his eyes. "Hiroki and Junichi Hiyashi."

Nnoitra slid the money under the table and handed it off to the man as he finished what he was saying.

"Hiroki lost his tongue a while back for mouthin' off to the boss. Guess he got caught sellin' drugs in Aizen's territory and Ichimaru wasn't too pleased about that. When Ichimaru confronted him Hiroko denied everything and then called one of the higher ups some dirty name. Anyway it was bad enough for Ichimaru to smile while he did the deed himself. He and Aizen are on good terms and no one wants that to fuck up. An all out turf war isn't what we need right now."

Nnoitra nodded even though the idea excited him. War, now that would be fuckin' fun.

"The person you really need to be wary of is Junichi though. Fuckin' genius. If he's the brains behind this yer gonna need some brains on yer side too. Big ones."

"Yeah, I get it. Anythin' else?"

The man shrugged. "I know they used to live outside 'a Kyoto, but I think they moved. They wouldn't be stayin' where they could be found out anyway."

Nnoitra stood and dropped some money on the table before turning and walking away. The man shook his head and grabbed it, placing it in his pocket before turning to the stage and shaking his head. What looked to be a small girl was flashing her behind to the crowd of gawking men and he just didn't understand the draw. After watching the show for another minute he stood and left the club.

* * *

"Why do I know that name?" Grimmjow asked himself out loud after Nnoitra had told him everything he had learned that day.

Nnoitra shrugged. "Fuck if I know. I don't remember it."

Grimmjow frowned and looked at him over his shoulder. "You suck at remembering names."

Things seemed to be getting more complicated as time went on but at least now he understood why the man was after him in the first place. He'd be a little upset with whoever had caused him to get his tongue cut out too, but that still didn't mean he was suddenly in a forgiving mood. Far from it actually. He was about to ask Nnoitra something else when the front door opened and Ichigo walked in, yawning widely. Grimmjow grinned and turned towards the door. Ichigo gave him a small wave, his cheeks tinted slightly pink as thoughts of the night before raced to the forefront of his mind.

"Hey."

"Hey. Long night?" Grimmjow asked, dropping his arms to his sides as Ichigo approached him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Yeah. Stupid Shinji." He muttered sleepily as he nuzzled Grimmjow's shoulder.

"The fuck'd he do?"

Ichigo yawned again and looked up into a pair of startling blue eyes.

"He's trying to get me to dress up."

When Grimmjow frowned Ichigo snorted derisively. "In a dress."

Grimmjow snorted as well before the image of Ichigo wearing thigh high stockings and a puffy shear mini skirt flashed before his eyes._ Fuck_, he thought to himself,_ that would be hot._

"I told him I don't wanna do it but he just won't let it go." Another yawn. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

He walked away rubbing his eyes and Grimmjow turned to grin evilly at Nnoitra.

"See ya."

He said before following Ichigo. In the bathroom Ichigo was in the middle of taking off his shirt when a warm pair of hands ran themselves over his chest and down his belly, thumbs tucking in the waist of his jeans. Ichigo sagged back into him and sighed. God, he was so tired. Grimmjow nibbled his neck and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Would that really be so bad?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Dressin' up for a night."

Ichigo groaned. "Not you too!" He whined.

"Well if you won't do it for yer friend, what about me?"

Ichigo glared at the shower in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No."

"Aw…."

"No!"

"Kill joy." He replied before setting his teeth back on Ichigo's skin.

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. "I really do need a shower. I've been sweating all night."

Grimmjow hummed into his shoulder. "Smell good to me."

Ichigo chuckled. "Shut up."

He managed to tear himself away and turn on the tap, finishing taking off the rest of his clothes as the water heated up. He looked over his shoulder and shook his head when he noticed Grimmjow's eyes raking over him.

"You gonna join me or just watch?"

Grimmjow grinned and licked his upper lip, leaning up against the wall. "I just took a shower." He answered quietly.

Ichigo shrugged, too tired to do much else, and stepped behind the glass door. As soon as the water hit him he smiled and let it warm him, comforting and relaxing every muscle it touched. If he wasn't careful he'd fall asleep there. Grimmjow watched him for a moment before retreating and giving Ichigo some privacy. As soon as Ichigo was finished, he dried himself and walked sluggishly to the bedroom, finding Grimmjow already in bed but with his laptop on the bed in front of him.

"What're you doing?" Ichigo asked as he slipped into bed.

"Stuff." He answered, shutting it and setting it on the nightstand.

Ichigo cuddled close to his side, curling an arm around his waist and kissing his chest. It was supposed to stop there, he hadn't intended to do more, but one kiss just wasn't enough. He soon found himself trailing wet kisses down a firm chest, lapping at pert nipples and stroking soft fingertips over a quivering belly. Grimmjow pulled him up and kissed him, rolling him over on his back and running his tongue over as much of him as he could. When he reached the thick black backwards six he shuddered and nuzzled it, spreading light kisses over it and tracing it with his tongue like he had the last time they had been together. Ichigo whimpered at the attention and shuddered when he felt a hot, wet tongue curl around the head of his cock.

"I…." He started, not even sure what he was about to say. He had been so tired before but now… now he wanted Grimmjow to make him cum. He didn't care how.

Grimmjow took Ichigo in slowly, the thumb of his left hand pressing agonizingly slow circles into his hip bone over the tattoo. Ichigo arched his back and spread his legs, his body temperature rising and he heartbeat escalating. Grimmjow closed his eyes at his taste and pulled back to flick his tongue over the small slit at the end, a small almost invisible trail of precum sticking to his lips and breaking when he rose and reached up, pressing two fingers to Ichigo's lips. Ichigo opened his mouth and sucked them in eagerly making Grimmjow groan and return to the weeping cock before him. Ichigo's tongue curled around the digits and sucked on them, eventually coating them thickly with saliva. Wasting no time at all, Grimmjow pulled them away and placed them at Ichigo's entrance, pushing past the tight muscle and slipping them in even as they were sucked in by force.

"Shit, you really want this, don't you?" Grimmjow marveled as Ichigo clenched around him.

Ichigo's answer was a whine and a bitten lip as he lifted his hips off the bed, begging for more. Grimmjow didn't waste much time with preparations, instead making it just loose enough before he sat back and pressed the head of his cock inside. Ichigo cried out as his breath hitched and Grimmjow groaned and let his eyes roll closed. They moved together, bodies rolling and hips titling for better friction. Grimmjow wrapped a hand around Ichigo's cock and pumped him it in time with his thrusts which were increasingly becoming jerky and erratic. When Ichigo pulsed around him and cried out his release Grimmjow held on for as long as he could before spilling himself inside.

Panting, he fell to the bed beside Ichigo and pulled him close, stroking his back absently as he tried to catch his breath. Ichigo mumbled something that sounded almost like 'Good night' and Grimmjow chuckled softly. This kid had a bad habit of passing out after sex. Without worrying about cleaning them up, he pulled the covers up over them and sighed in contentment before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to the sweet sound of Ichigo's steady breathing.

* * *

A/N PLOT! I hope you all like the new developments I've made here. It should lead to some rather interesting things in the future. I had something planned to say here but not i can't remember what it was.... O'well. I have a poll I would really like everyone to take. It's funny :D It will be up after I post this so please, let me know by voting on it :D hope you enjoyed this one :D

~Penny


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

"Retreat!" Ichigo screamed as he sat up in bed panting and blinked away the last dregs of the dream he had been having.

Grimmjow growled and reached up, gripping the back of Ichigo's head and pulled him back down to the bed by his hair.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?"

Grimmjow growled again and pulled Ichigo closer, nuzzling his neck before biting his ear lobe and hissing, "That's fer tryin' to wake up the entire building, idiot. Shut up and go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked, trying to sit back up and see the digital clock on the bedside table.

"Don't matter. Shut up and sleep." Grimmjow grumbled and started to kiss Ichigo's neck, his lips brushing lazily over the sleep warmed skin and his tongue leaving behind a moist trail.

Ichigo giggled and then blushed because of it. "I can't sleep if you're going to do that. And it's time for me to get up. I have class today."

"Fuck school." Grimmjow complained and continued to kiss him.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and again tried to get away from Grimmjow so that he could shower and get ready for the day. He felt sticky from the night before and if he didn't get moving he would barely have time to have breakfast before he left.

"I have to go." He said, pushing out of bed and padding to the bathroom.

Grimmjow frowned into his pillow and peeked one eye open at the clock. Technically he still had one more week of leave at work, but he was getting antsy being locked up all the time. Maybe he'd get out of the house today and just go for a walk. He sighed and sat up, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes and then back through his hair. He was still tired. He made a mental note to try and get more sleep but with Ichigo's work schedule compared to what his was normally like that didn't look like it would be happening any time soon. With a deep frown he walked to the bathroom and pushed his way into the shower, leaning back in to the hot spray as Ichigo watched him with an amused look. _Grimmjow sure is grumpy this morning_, he thought to himself as he poked him in the bellybutton. Grimmjow grunted and slitted open his eyes, glaring at the blurry orange head in front of him.

Not waiting for Grimmjow to retaliate he slid his finger up and over the hard muscles of his chest, watching the man in front of him relax and sigh into the touch as he did so. To Grimmjow's surprise Ichigo suddenly pressed him into the side wall of the shower and began nibbling on his neck as he brushed their groins together. He grabbed Ichigo's hips and leaned forward.

"I thought you had to get ready for school."

"I do." Ichigo stopped long enough to say. "But I wanted to cheer you up a bit." He practically whispered before continuing what he had been doing.

Grimmjow sighed contentedly as his hands slid over the hard plains of Ichigo's back and shoulders. He cupped the sides of Ichigo's face, his thumbs running gently over the high cheekbones, before angling his head down and capturing his lips. Ichigo kissed him back, their tongues slowly caressing each other as their hands copied the movement on skin. Things very quickly turned heated as hard, wet cocks rubbed against each other and tongues fought for dominance. Ichigo reached down between them and wrapped his hand around both of them, sliding it up and down over the turgid lengths. Grimmjow's breath shuddered out and he bucked his hips a little into Ichigo's hand. With his other hand, Ichigo reached up and plucked one of Grimmjow's nipples, rolling it between his fingers before flattening his palm over the pectoral muscle beneath. Grimmjow groaned and let his head fall back, hitting the wall behind him. All too soon he was cumming followed closely by Ichigo, leaving them panting and clinging to one another. As the hot water cleaned away the sticky substance Ichigo looked up into Grimmjow's blue eyes and smiled, kissing his lips sweetly.

"Still grumpy?"

"Not really." Grimmjow replied with a smile, kissing him back.

"Good. Now I gotta get dressed."

Twenty minutes later Ichigo was gone and Grimmjow was left alone to decide what to do with his day. Nnoitra was most likely still sleeping and he knew from experience that waking him for anything short of the apocalypse was just asking for pain. He hated to admit it, but Nnoitra could kick his ass. They had fought on multiple occasions when they were younger and a couple times after adulthood and Nnoitra had won most of the time. Not that Grimmjow hadn't put up a good fight but Nnoitra was insane when it came to things like that and he wasn't afraid to fight dirty. Grimmjow liked to fight with at least a modicum of honor.

Making up his mind, he slipped on a pair of running shoes and a sweater and decided to go for a jog for as long as he could. He knew he'd be in pain afterwards but he was sick of being inside. Monday's were not meant to be lazy days in his book. Putting his cell phone ringer on high, he clipped it on his pants and walked out the door.

* * *

"Ichi, I need yer help." Shinji said as he approached Ichigo that afternoon on his lunch break.

Ichigo looked up from the book he was reading while enjoying the suns warming rays and frowned. "What's up?"

"Well I have to start interviewin' newbie's at the club. We need more dancers. Anyway, I don't wanna do it myself."

"Get Yumi to help." He replied distractedly. He had a test that afternoon that he hadn't really studied for and he was increasingly becoming nervous about it.

"I can't have him help. He'd only want to pick beautiful boys and to be honest we need a muscle man in the mix. Besides, he and Ikkaku are havin' relationship shit and I don't wanna be around them unless I have to, ya know?"

Ichigo sighed. "When?"

"After ya get outta class? I'll make it up to ya."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, how?"

Shinji shrugged. "Back rub?"

Ichigo pursed his lips at the thought. That actually sounded really good, Shinji was amazing when it came to using his hands that way and he knew from experience, but he didn't think Grimmjow would like the idea of Shinji's hands all over him. For some reason he seemed to be a bit jealous of Shinji and Ichigo really did understand that. Then he shrugged. It was only Shinji.

"Alright. Does it have to be today?"

Shinji nodded, a large smile on his face. "Yup. First one is at three and we have seven today and there are another five tomorrow and I think a few more that can't come until Thursday."

Ichigo sighed. "Okay, but I want some time off then. I got tests coming up that I have to study for and I've been really tired lately."

Shinji nodded and rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder. "Okay. How 'bout we knock ya back down ta gettin' off at ten again fer a couple days and as soon as we hire someone we can work it out so ya get off at like midnight. That sound good?"

Ichigo laughed. "It's so weird seeing you be all business like. Mr. Manager Hirako."

Shinji giggled. "Well we can't all be doctors."

Ichigo checked his phone for the time and stood up. "So meet me after class okay?"

"Yup, see ya!"

Shinji wandered off to walk aimlessly around the school until Ichigo's class was over and then waited while he discussed something with his anatomy teacher. Curious, he inched closer to eavesdrop.

"Well, I really wanted to get some extra work…."

"Mr. Kurosaki, you already have an 'B' in the class. It's not as if you're failing."

"Yeah, I know but I don't think that stopping because I already have a good mark is very smart. I mean, if everyone did that we wouldn't have very good doctors."

The teacher laughed and clapped Ichigo on the shoulder. "Alright Kurosaki, why don't you write me a six page essay on the differences between gross and microscopic anatomy citing the various forms of microscopic anatomy as well as the difference between anatomy and anatomical pathology. Give it to me after the test next week."

Ichigo scribbled the information down on his notebook and smiled up at his teacher.

"Thanks."

"You know, Kurosaki, I never would have pegged you for being such a hard working student but I'm pleasantly surprised. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks." This time with less enthusiasm. He was so sick of people judging him by his hair.

"Suck up." Shinji whispered as he walked up behind him, startling Ichigo enough to make him jump.

"I am not." Ichigo shot back as they began to walk.

"Ya keep gettin' more work at school yer gonna hafta cut back even more at work."

"I know. But that's not happening yet so chill out."

As they walked to the car waiting for Ichigo he pulled out his phone and called Grimmjow to let him know what he was doing. Shinji grumbled that it was like he was having to check in with a parent but Ichigo ignored him and finished his call. Grimmjow groused a bit but in the end had to go because of another phone call so Ichigo got off pretty easy. On their way to the club Shinji chatted on about the men that they were going to be watching that day and Ichigo only half listened as he thought about how much homework he had to do. He really did have a bad habit of putting too much on his plate at once.

* * *

Grimmjow had been in the middle of a phone call with Ichigo when someone beeped in. Irritated he pulled the phone away to see who it was and his eyes rolled when he saw the name. After telling Ichigo that he had an important call he switched over the line.

"Szayel?"

"Why hello Grimm. How have you been?" A bright voice greeted him.

"Fine, what do you need?" His irritation hadn't been quelled by the walk that morning and after a phone call from his secretary, who seemed to be having a nervous breakdown fielding all his calls at the office and dealing with the temp that had been placed there in his absence, coupled with the short talk with Ichigo, his mood had far from improved.

"Oh don't be so mean. Aren't you happy to hear from me at all? You got the package I assume?"

"Yes, thank you for getting that for me. Look, I'm really…."

"I was thinking of stopping by later." Szayel announced.

"What? Why? I didn't even know you were in the country." Grimmjow said, suddenly suspicious.

"Got back this morning. I really should be asleep right now. This whole time change thing really messes with a person's head."

"Look, I don't think now is a…."

"I'll come over about eightish okay?"

"No, Szayel…."

"See you then, Grimm." He hung up and Grimmjow was left the pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

He really didn't want to deal with that man in person right now. But even more, he didn't want Ichigo and him to meet. Not yet anyway. Szayel was someone that you prepared the love of your life for not spring him on them in the middle of the night after a long day of school and work. With another frustrated sigh he began to seriously debate taking up boxing again.

* * *

"Thanks for tryin'."

"But if I could just try one more time! Please?"

Shinji shook his head adamantly. "No, I don' think another try's gonna help. Next!"

"Geez Shin, you don't have to crush the poor kid's dream."

Shinji snorted as the klutz that had been trying to dance for the past ten minutes stumbled off stage. "Trust me Ichi, he needs a knew dream."

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "You're being such an ass today. You need to get laid."

"Oh, ha ha." Shinji shifted in his seat and wondered if his friend was right.

Not that he wanted Nnoitra to come back to his house ever again but he had been surprised that he had stayed away for so long. He really had expected him to come back later that night and finish him completely off and had been rather upset when he hadn't showed up. Not at Nnoitra, he told himself, but at himself for almost wanting it. He shuddered at the thought and ignored a strange look from Ichigo.

"Yeah, yer probably right. Let's go out this weekend and pick up guys." He smiled winningly and Ichigo snorted.

"Uh, taken, duh."

"So, that doesn't mean ya can't help me look." Shinji pouted and then sighed. "Alright, the next one is… Luppi Kishio."

A short, thin young man walked out on the stage and cocked an arrogant hip as he sent a confident smile to Ichigo and Shinji.

"Yo."

"So ya got any experience dancin'?" Shinji asked as he was passed a rather lengthy resume.

"Yes I do. I've been dancing my entire life. Classical, Jazz, Contemporary, you name it. I know how to do it all."

Shinji cocked an eyebrow. "Right. So ya ever taken yer clothes off in public?"

The small man laughed condescendingly. "Not that I've gotten caught for."

"Alright then. Ya got three minutes to wow me."

Luppi threw Shinji a wide smile and walked back to the other end of the stage to wait for his music to start. As soon as it did, a catchy little pop song that had become very popular recently, Shinji leaned over to whisper in Ichigo's ear.

"He seems like an asshole."

"I would have said bitch. You really think we need another bitch working here? We already have Yumi."

They watched the thin hips move as deft fingers slowly tore away articles of clothing.

"Yeah, but he does seem to be doin' a good job."

Ichigo grunted. Shinji was right, this Luppi guy was doing pretty good. He lacked a certain finesse but made up for it with his confidence. As soon as he had gotten down to his black and white stripped women's underwear the music was turned off and he began to gather his clothes.

"So did I get the job?" Luppi asked.

"We still got others to look at so we'll be givin' ya a call on Friday ta let ya know. If ya do get it when could ya start."

Luppi cocked his hip again, resting a small fist on it. "Any time you want me to." He added a cute purse to his lips that made Ichigo want to hit him. For some reason he_ really_ didn't like this guy.

When he walked off stage Ichigo sighed and leaned back in his chair, stretching. "How many more?"

"Just one, but he ain't here yet. Give 'im a couple more minutes and then we can go get somethin' ta eat. My treat."

"You got the money to feed me? I'm fuckin' starving." Ichigo teased.

Shinji smiled. "I asked Z for an advance so I could pay rent and get house stuff so yeah, I got enough."

After waiting for what they deemed was long enough, they closed up the club and wandered off the get food, stopping in a small tea house near by. The man behind the counter waved to them and set a couple menu's on the counter in front of them as they sat at the bar before leaning his elbows on the smooth wood.

"Hello, Shin-chan. I heard you guys at Wank were hiring."

Shinji smiled at the man. "Yup. Why, ya wanna try out?"

The man laughed and stood up straight. "Are you kidding me? With my two left feet? What can I get for you two sexy young men?"

After their food arrived and Ichigo had downed most of his, Shinji broached a subject he wasn't really wanting to get into but did it for Ichigo's sake.

"So, how are ya settlin' in over at… yer new place?" He still didn't like saying his name.

"Good. I mean it wasn't that big of a change since I've already basically lived there before. It's just a little weird actually putting my stuff away permanently, ya know. Only other person I ever lived with besides my sisters and dad was you." Ichigo responded before taking another bite of his food.

Shinji sighed. "Well that's good."

"Kinda sucks that Nnoitra is there though. He's such an asshole."

Shinji snorted. "Yeah."

"So how's okaachan? Weren't you having relatives over soon or something?"

"Yeah. My gran'ma and gran'pa are comin' over from Germany in a couple days. I hate it when they visit. They always get on me about being _seltsam_ and then get on okaachan case about not raising me right and finding a husband so I can have a father. Last time they were here okaachan cried." He sighed and looked thoughtfully into his tea cup. "I hadn't seen her cry since papa died." He added quietly. "I hate them."

"You want some moral support when they come this time?"

Shinji laughed. "They'd probably accuse me of tryin' ta corrupt such a good boy when we both know it was the other way around."

"Bullshit!"

Shinji laughed hard enough to have to hold on to the sides of the stool he was sitting on for fear of falling off.

"You should come over some time and hang out. Grimmjow has a huge TV and we could watch movies or something."

Shinji shook his head. "I don't think he would like that very much. He hates me."

"He does not." Ichigo retorted but with little confidence. "He's just…. Let me talk to him, okay?"

"Whatever. We should get back. Ya have to clean up and I have paperwork ta do." He giggled. "I have paperwork, Ichi."

"Idiot" Ichigo said, shaking his head and swinging an arm over Shinji's shoulders as they left the tea shop.

* * *

The intercom buzzed at eight that evening and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Szayel was punctual as usual. He rose from his seat on his couch, upsetting Leiko from his lap and receiving an indignant meow for it.

"I gotta answer the door." Grimmjow tossed over his shoulder in reply, not even thinking how odd the gesture would have seemed to anyone else. "Yeah?" He spoke in to the speaker and waited for the cheery reply.

"Good evening Grimm! I brought my father's best wine!"

Grimmjow pursed his lips. It _was_ really good wine. He buzzed Szayel up and unlocked the door before walking to the kitchen to get two glasses. Hopefully he wouldn't stay long and neither Nnoitra or Ichigo would show up while he was there. He could handle Ichigo if need be, but if Nnoitra saw him there… well he didn't want to deal with that at all. There was a swift tapping at his door before it opened revealing the thin pink haired man, showing that he had let his hair grow out a little as it now reached his shoulders. The smaller man held up a bottle.

"I graduated early!"

A few minutes later they were seated at the kitchen table each with a glass of wine.

"So what are you taking next? What did you even take this time?"

Szayel was the epitome of an overachiever, learning anything and everything he could in his attempt to cultivate all the worlds knowledge. Grimmjow had told him long ago that he was an idiot for it but Szayel had responded with a causal, "You'll see. One day I will be a god and you all will bow to me in my infinite wisdom." Grimmjow had laughed at the time but it soon became clear that Szayel was going to be at least putting up a good fight to get to the godhood he craved.

"I'm not sure yet. I was really upset about that Quantum Physics class getting canceled and I was so looking forward to it. But what I really want to do is take some time off. There is more to learn in life than can be taught in school you know."

"Yeah. So does that mean yer back in Japan then for a while." Great, now he was going to be bugging him more often.

"Yes. Father left me the house after he died so I thought I'd go stay there while I inventoried his things and sent the unimportant stuff back to France."

Szayel's father was half French and half Japanese while his mother had been full blodded French. There was hardly a trace of the Japanese in Szayel, something he was rather pleased with as he wasn't very fond of certain facial characteristics that the Japanese people had. Grimmjow looked at the clock and sighed. Ichigo should be home soon.

"Are you waiting for something?" Szayel asked.

"Yeah. Actually I'm living with my…."

Szayel cocked an eyebrow. "Oh my, you have a boyfriend? How wonderful. Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Because the term boyfriend sounds stupid." Grimmjow grumbled.

"So let me guess, he has bleached hair and is tall and lean…."

"His hair is natural actually." Grimmjow grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"Ooh, a hafu?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I never asked."

"You are such a man sometimes, Grimm."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stood, grabbing both empty wine glasses and setting them in the sink.

"Look, I don't want him to met you yet so you should take off."

"Blunt as usual. Oh how I missed that about you."

"Shut up and get lost."

"So rude." Szayel said with a smile as he grabbed his light coat and followed Grimmjow to the door. "I'll leave the wine. There are probably dozens of bottles of it in the wine cellar at home."

Grimmjow opened the door and held it as Szayel shrugged gracefully into his coat.

"So when do I get to meet the future Mr. Jaegerjaques?"

"Fuck you."

Szayel laughed, a sound vaguely similar to the one he used when he was happy about things that disturbed others but more playful, and stepped out the door.

"Soon then." He turned and began to walk away before stopping and looking over his shoulder. "Oh, and tell Nnoi I said hello will you. I look forward to seeing him and asking what life in prison is like."

With that he left to the elevators and Grimmjow shut the door, snorting and shaking his head. Yeah, like he was going to do that.

As Szayel stepped into the elevator the one next to his opened and Ichigo stepped out, adjusting his bag on his shoulder as he walked down the hall. As the doors were shutting Szayel looked up at the startling orange hair and smiled crudely.

"That must be him." He whispered to himself before the doors shut completely and the elevator car moved.

* * *

Shinji shoved a hand in his pocket to dig for his keys and cursed himself for not wearing them attached to his belt loop to make it easier for him. He was so glad that the stupid cast was coming off Thursday. He almost couldn't wait. As soon as he had the door opened, he stepped inside and shut it behind him. Or would have if a long fingered hand hadn't been slapped against it to hold it open.

"Let me use yer bathroom." Nnoitra said as he pushed his way inside.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Shinji asked as his bathroom door was slammed shut.

"Pissin'!" Nnoitra shouted out as he did just that.

"Well hurry up and get the hell out. I'm too tired to deal with ya right now."

Shinji grabbed his futon and laid it out before heating some water in his tea pot on his hot plate. Nnoitra came out of the bathroom and eyed the bed with a smirk before walking up behind Shinji in the kitchen and pinning him against the counter.

"Ya makin' me tea?" He asked with a smile, loving the way Shinji's body tensed against his.

"Fuck you. Get out already."

"Tch." Nnoitra lowered his head and sank his teeth into Shinji's neck.

Shinji was mortified at the tiny sound of pleasure that escaped his lips and instantly pushed back as hard as he could to get Nnoitra off him. It was no use of course, Nnoitra being much stronger than him, and instead he tried to distract himself from what was being done to him. The only thing within his reach to use as a weapon was a spoon or a fork.

"Ah… G-get off me!" He reached for the fork.

"Heh, make me, Blondie." He opened his eye just in time to see Shinji's hand curl around the fork and his whole body went rigid.

Before either of them knew what was happening Nnoitra's hand was around Shinji's neck and he had him pressed into the wall, a wild look in his violet eye.

"Ya gonna fuckin' try an' use that on me?" His voice had change, quietly filled with rage and tinged with panic.

Shinji shook his head, not knowing or understanding what was going on. He dropped the fork and Nnoitra kicked it away from them. His grip tightened around Shinji's neck and Shinji's hands rose to try and rip them away.

"Ca… can… t… brea….."

Nnoitra's eye widened, clearing, and he took a step back, dropping Shinji and watching him slide to he floor as he gasped for air. For a moment there he had seen his mother, felt the pain in his eye and everything had gone red. Without waiting for Shinji to recover, he curled his lip and let out a, "Tch." before he turned and fled the apartment. Shinji touched a hand to his neck and looked up at his front door which stood ajar in Nnoitra's wake and wondered what the hell that had been all about.

* * *

A/N Sorry it took so long to get this out to ya guys! Okay, so first off, translations. According to _seltsam_ means: strange, odd, peculiar... Hafu is Japanese for someone who is half Japanese. Luppi in the sow does not have a last name so I ave him his seiyu's last name. I think that's it. SO! Surprises for you! If you haven't already seen the new additions you all are encouraged to check out Strawberry Bad Boy: Character Survey Meme and Strawberry Bad Boy Q&A Show both intended to be companions to the original SBB :D I really hope you all enjoy them as they are your presents for me almost reaching 1000 reviews for this story! I love you all so much and thank you with all my heart!!

~Penny


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Grimmjow was in the kitchen when Ichigo got home and he joined him to grab a glass of water. As he passed the table he noticed the bottle of wine and frowned.

"You drink wine?"

"Huh, oh. Yeah sometimes." Grimmjow answered distractedly as he rinsed the wine glasses, hoping that Szayel hadn't run into Ichigo in the hall.

"That stuff is gross." Ichigo said with a curl of his lip.

Grimmjow snorted and set the glasses in the dish drain before turning to see Ichigo closely examining the bottle's label as if he knew what he was looking at. He had a deep scowl on his face and his hip was cocked against the table, his free hand pulling at his light coat. Grimmjow smirked and approached him, lifting the bottle from his hands and setting it back on the table with a dull thud.

"Let's go relax. You look like you could use it."

He wasn't lying, even if he was trying to change the subject. Ichigo looked dog tired and for some reason it made him want to cuddle with him until he fell asleep. He wasn't sure if he should smile or groan at what he considered a very unmanly thought.

"I have to get in some studying. Plus I have a paper to write by next week for anatomy." He yawned. "But I get to leave work at ten for the next couple nights, so I should be able to catch up quickly."

"That's good." Grimmjow muttered as he left the kitchen.

Ichigo grabbed a glass of water and followed Grimmjow to the couch, plopping down beside him with another wide yawn as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

"I don't know why I'm so tired lately. I used to be able to go with less sleep and be just fine." He was rambling now, putting off what he knew he should have started already.

Grimmjow slung an arm over his shoulders and pulled him close. "Ya ever think about quittin'?"

"What?"

"Work. You don't need it anymore." God, he was so dense sometimes.

"Yeah, but it's fun and I enjoy it."

Grimmjow sighed. "Yeah, but isn't school and shit more important?"

Ichigo sighed. Grimmjow was right, he didn't really have a need for working anymore but it was such a big part of his life now he wasn't sure he could give it up, at least not quickly. He knew eventually he'd have to. Eventually things at school would be so demanding that he wouldn't have much of a choice, but he was still reluctant to quit yet.

"Yeah. I will, one day. Just not yet." He mumbled, leaning his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and yawning once again. "Should you really be drinking with those pills you take?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "I haven't taken any so quit worrying. I hate that shit."

Ichigo nodded, his eyes falling closed and his hand resting on Grimmjow's belly.

"Does it hurt today?" He asked, his voice fainter than moments before.

"Not really." Grimmjow lied. Just an hour ago he had been debating on taking one of those hated pills but decided against it. It didn't hurt_ that_ bad.

"Mmm."

Grimmjow's fingers teased their way into Ichigo's hair and began to slowly and gently massage his scalp, lightly tugging at the hair every so often. It wasn't long before Ichigo's breathing evened out and he was fast asleep. Grimmjow smirked and made himself comfortable, listening to the silence of the house mingled with the quiet sound of Ichigo breathing. It was relaxing. So much so that he soon found himself drifting off on the couch with Ichigo in his arms.

* * *

After shutting and locking the front door Shinji returned to the kitchen, his hand reaching up every so often to his throat. _What the hell was that? _He knew Nnoitra was strange and violent but he had never seen that look in his eye. Then again he hardly knew the man so maybe it was normal to react that way to something so… simple. Had it been the fact that Shinji had been thinking about attacking him in the first place or was it his weapon of choice that had triggered that sort of rage? He snorted. No way. No one was afraid of forks. That was just stupid. It had to have been that he was getting pissed off of Shinji, "Playin' hard ta get."

"Tch."

He wasn't playing hard to get. Was he? Shinji shook his head. No, he just didn't like the guy, regardless if the sex they had was the best…_ some of _the best he had ever had. He groaned at the thought.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" He muttered as his hand fluttered to his neck again.

Even after getting shoved up against the wall like he had and nearly having his esophagus crushed his body still got hot just thinking about it. Those long, surprisingly soft fingers tickling feather light touches over his body as his teeth,_ God_ so many teeth, raked harshly over his sensitive skin. That tongue that curled wickedly over every one of his pleasure spots and that cock; dear God that cock. Filling him to the extremes and making him want to scream out every expletive he had ever been taught in every language known to man. The cock that made him forget he had ever had good sex before. He groaned and leaned his head against the wall. Shit, now what was he going to do?

He took a deep breath and stood up straight. He was going to see what the damage was on his neck and then he was going to go to bed. No sense in over thinking it at all, especially after something like that had just happened. Maybe his brain would be back to normal in the morning and he can forget everything he had been thinking that night about Nnoitra. Yeah, that was it. He was too tired and now too wound up to think straight. He would be able to think clearly in the morning.

After a quick glance in the mirror to see that at least if there was going to be bruising it would be light, he stripped and curled up on his futon. Sleep was a good thing after a traumatic event, no matter the level of trauma. He closed his eyes and willed himself to slumber.

* * *

Nnoitra leaned against the side of the building in the middle of Nicho and took a cigarette from his pack, shoving it in his mouth with one hand as the other searched for his lighter. Damn it. Now he was going to have to start over with Blondie. He'd finally managed to get something and he had to go mess it up over a fucking fork. And here he had thought stopping by and conning a quick fuck out of him had been a good idea. He sighed and lit his cigarette, taking a deep drag before letting it out in a large puff of smoke.

"Still horny." He muttered to himself as his eyes roved over the thick crowd of young men.

His lip curled back in a pleased sneer as he spotted a few blonde heads. It wasn't the same but he was sure at least one of those heads would be at least a little close to what he had been looking for with Shinji. He was about to push away from the wall when he heard a shocked gasp followed by two words that made his whole body feel as if it had been dipped in ice water.

"Nnoitra-sama?"

"No fuckin' way." Nnoitra groaned, wondering if he could just walk away without the little leech following him.

"It's you. You came back for me. I knew you would. I've waited all this time…."

"I didn't fuckin' come here fer you." Nnoitra snapped, instantly wishing he had a gun so he could blow his brains out. Never,_ never _engage the person you are trying to flee from in conversation. He'd gone and fucked himself good this time.

"But you're here. You're back." Big hazel eyes looked up at him pathetically.

"Yeah, well." He eyes scanned the body in front of him and he had to repress a smirk. Little slut looked as good as he remembered. Dirty blonde hair left loose almost to his shoulders and messy in a deliberate way. Long legs clad in short white Capri's, while his teal colored shirt clung to his body like a caress. Tesla. He was the same as he had been the last time he had seen him, two years ago. Was even still wearing that ridiculous clip in his hair that looked like a two dimensional part of an animal jaw bone.

"You old're ya now?" Nnoitra asked.

"I'm twenty now, Nnoitra-sama."

"Go get me some beer and I'll let ya take me home."

Tesla looked up at Nnoitra as if he were a puppy just given the best treat and turned around in search of beer for his master. Nnoitra shook his head. Well, if anything he'd have some beer tonight and a mouth that knew the way he liked it best. No way he was fucking that though. After putting his cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe he tossed the butt and followed the slim blonde, hoping he wouldn't regret this.

* * *

"Oh my God, he can _not _be serious." Shinji groaned as the last man to try out for the available position for the club's new stripper came on stage.

"Shinji, don't say it so loud." Ichigo whispered.

"He's gotta be two hundred kilos."

Ichigo snorted and covered his mouth with his hand before clearing his throat and taking the lead.

"So, Haru-chan, have you ever danced professionally before?"

"No." The man wheezed and Ichigo had to fight back another laugh at Shinji's barely subdued remark.

"Shocker."

"Do you have any training in dance?" Ichigo tried.

"No."

"_Can_ you dance?" Shinji said, loud enough for the man to hear.

"Yes."

A giggle bubbled over Ichigo's lips before he covered his mouth once again and looked away.

Shinji sighed. "Fine. Dance then. Show me what ya got."

Ichigo couldn't have held back the snort that comment caused if there had been a gun to his head and he almost let out another when The Weather Girls came on loudly through the speakers.

_- Hi! We're your Weather Girls - Ah-huh -  
And have we got news for you - You better listen!  
Get ready, all you lonely girls  
and leave those umbrellas at home. - Alright! -_

The man had his back to them the entire introduction, his hips twitching as the music stared to build.

_Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men._

The man jumped and turned around, his arms going in the air, his head thrown back and a bent leg in front of him.

_Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!_

The man jumped in the air, doing an awkward form of the splits before landing with a thud back to the stage, his hips swaying and foot tapping to the music. Shinji shook his head, barely suppressed laughter checked by his tightly closed lips. Ichigo wasn't fairing well either, his eyes wide on the not so tiny dancer on the stage as he twirled into another chorus.

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean_

The man was reaching above his head at this point, moving his arms as if he were actually plucking the raining men from the sky as they fell. Shinji laughed, swaying in his seat to the music before eventually singing along. Ichigo shook his head and let out his laughter. This was ridiculous, breaking into song like a fucking musical. All they needed now was Shinji jump up on stage and dance with him, but the man on stage seemed to be enjoying himself if the smile on his face was any indicator. As the song finished the man stopped, panting and heaving his breath in great huffs. Shinji smiled and laughed, clapping his hands together as he retook his seat.

"Ya know, ta be honest I didn't think ya had it in ya. That was impressive."

The man smirked, showing the first bit of emotion outside of his routine since he got there. "I always wanted to dance in front of two beautiful men. Thank you for letting that little dream come true."

Shinji smiled and leaned back. "Ya know I can't give ya the job, Haru-chan."

The man smiled and nodded. "I'd probably have a heart attack if I ever try this again."

"Yer welcome back anytime Haru-chan."

Haru bowed, waddled off the stage and out the door. Shinji shook his head and looked at his clip board.

"Thank God that was the last one fer taday!"

"You're telling' me. Fuck that was great."

"Heh, sumo stripping." Shinji giggled.

Ichigo sputtered out a laugh and shook his head. "I don't think if I ever got that big I'd even leave the house."

Shinji smirked. "Yeah well, we still gotta decide who gets hired though."

"I thought we had more on Thursday." Ichigo asked as he and Shinji left the club to wander down to the tea house they had frequented.

"We did, but they both cancelled."

"So who do we have then?"

Shinji looked at the clipboard and sighed. "Akira, Luppi and Genji."

"Hmm."

They both lapsed into silence as they thought about which man would fit the bill when Shinji noticed someone passing the tea house. Without saying anything he jumped out of his seat and ran outside, leaving Ichigo confused and alone. Outside Shinji grabbed a slim man by the shoulder and turned him around.

"I knew it was you!" He exclaimed wit ha large smile.

"Shin-chan!" The young man shouted, slinging a thin pair of arms around Shinji's neck. "I haven't seen you in ages."

Shinji draped his arms around the man's hips and continued to smile. "Hey, what do ya think about dancin'?" He asked without preamble.

The young man smiled and blushed sheepishly. "I don't know."

Twenty minutes later the young man was picking his clothes up off the stage and bowing deeply to Ichigo and Shinji.

"Thank you so much!"

"No, thank you! God, if you could have seen what we had to choose from…" Shinji rolled his eyes and the young man laughed.

"I think you will fit in here well too." Ichigo added, not really sure what else to say. He needed to start cleaning the front of the club up and everyone was in his way.

"So we'll see ya Friday then!" Shinji waved the young man off and the young man waved back.

"Thank you again!"

Shinji walked back to Ichigo's side and smiled. "I think we made a good choice. Thanks for helpin'"

"No problem. What was his name again?"

Shinji gigged and shook his head. "I'm surprised ya remember yer own name sometimes, Ichi." At Ichigo's scowl he laughed again. "Tesla. His name was Tesla."

* * *

"Hey, it's cool if Shinji comes over right?" Ichigo asked suddenly that night as he and Grimmjow made themselves comfortable on the couch.

Grimmjow curled his lip and frowned. It wasn't as if he hadn't been expecting Ichigo to say something about it but he had been hoping it would take longer.

"Oh come on. If you let him come over here, I'll be home more." Ichigo tried a different tactic and Grimmjow seemed to take the bait.

"Or you could just…."

"Please?"

Grimmjow looked over in to a pair of pleading chocolate eyes and it made him melt and go hard all at once. Oh, he was good. His eyes narrowed and he reached up, tangling his fingers in Ichigo's hair and pulling him close.

"Givin' me that look is fightin' dirty ya know." He whispered in a husky voice, pleased when Ichigo shivered but held his ground.

"Did it work?"

Grimmjow laughed and kissed him smartly on the mouth. "Guh, fine. But not too often."

Ichigo grinned and gripped the front of Grimmjow shirt, pulling him closer and bringing his lips back to his. "Where are you going?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Nowhere."

His tongue flicked out and ran over Ichigo's upper lip, making him shiver and reach out with his own. As the deepened the kiss, tongues fighting for space, Grimmjow's cell phone rang. He pulled away with a groan and reached for it, glad that it was close, answering it without checking who it was.

"Yeah?"

"My, are we busy or something?" Szayel sickly sweet voice came through the earpiece and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm busy. Call during the day."

"I wanted to meet your new toy and happened to be driving by."

"Not today." Grimmjow stood up and walked away from Ichigo. "Some other time."

"But your light is on. It wouldn't take any time at all, Grimm."

Grimmjow lowered his voice. "Tomorrow, okay?"

Szayel giggled. "You promise?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes again and sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

"Wonderful. I'll see you then."

Grimmjow hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked form the couch. He had watched the whole display and could almost feel Grimmjow's muscles tense from where he was seated.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Just someone stupid."

Ichigo frowned as Grimmjow sat back next to him, his body stiff and his arms crossed. Ichigo furrowed his brow. He had been getting into that kiss and was suddenly left wanting more but it didn't seem as if Grimmjow was in the mood anymore. He cocked an eyebrow as a wicked idea hit him. He leaned over and ran his tongue over the thick muscle of Grimmjow's neck before sinking his teeth into it. Grimmjow grunted and his arms loosened as Ichigo shifted closer, his chest now against Grimmjow's shoulder. A stray hand traced the buttons of Grimmjow's dress shirt down to the button of his dark jeans. Grimmjow licked his lips as deft fingers snuck under the waistband and dipped inside, playing lightly with the top of his boxers.

"Mmm." He hummed in encouragement.

Ichigo pulled the shirt from the pants and let his hand glide down further, lightly tracing the outline of the quickly engorging cock hidden within. His teeth scraped down Grimmjow's neck and his tongue shot out again to lave at the collarbone. Grimmjow shifted his hips and reached up to tease Ichigo's hair, only to have his hand restrained. Ichigo looked up at him and bit his lip, shaking his head.

"Hands to yerself."

Grimmjow groaned. God, he loved it when Ichigo was like this; when he took the initiative and even when he bossed him around. So fucking hot. He slowly unbuttoned Grimmjow's shirt and left it open as he continued to kiss and lick and bite at all that was exposed to him. He was careful around the scars, kissing them lightly before sinking his teeth into Grimmjow's abdomen. He was now between his open legs, his chest brushing gently against Grimmjow's erection as he continued his frontal assault.

It was hard, not touching that orange head that was so close and yet so teasingly far away from where he wanted it to be. He held back a loud groan when Ichigo finally unbuttoned his pants and looked up at him. His breathing was thick, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth, but what Ichigo did next made the groan slip out and then some. Dipping his head, Ichigo caught the metal zipper between his teeth and pulled, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow's.

"Oh fuck." He breathed when he felt Ichigo's hot breath on his cock through his boxers. He wanted to touch him so bad his hands twitched.

Ichigo grinned and pulled back a little. "You touch me and I'll stop."

"You… fuck…."

He was trying to kill him, Grimmjow was sure of it. Ichigo lowered his mouth again and began to place small kisses over the covered flesh and Grimmjow was hard pressed not to buck his hips. _Just put it in yer mouth! _his mind screamed as his hands fisted on the couch next to him. Ichigo giggled and then ran his tongue over the cloth, pleased when Grimmjow moaned out his name. Finally he reached up, pulling the fabric away and exposing Grimmjow to the warm air and his own hot breath. He licked his lips and looked up at Grimmjow, grinning at what he saw in the other man's eyes. Without warning he licked him from base to tip before spreading light kisses all the way back down. Back at the base he licked his way to he left side and nibbled the skin as he reached up and pulled on Grimmjow's pants.

Grimmjow's world was on fire and he barely registered that he was lifting his hips to help Ichigo get his pants down. Ichigo sucked hard, leaving behind a bruise and giggled again when Grimmjow's hips finally bucked against him. Figuring he had teased enough he engulfed him, taking him all the way down his throat in one movement and Grimmjow cried out, almost reaching out this time. As Ichigo worked his tongue, mouth and throat around the hard cock Grimmjow closed his eyes and tried to control himself. It shouldn't surprise him anymore, but too often Ichigo made him feel like some giddy, horny teenager. In a good way though.

When he finally did open his eyes, he looked down and almost came at what he saw. Ichigo was looking back at him with his mouth full and a hand hidden in the back of his tight jeans.

"Shit." Grimmjow moaned and pushed Ichigo off him.

"What…?"

Ichigo didn't have time to finish the thought as Grimmjow bent him back over the coffee table and yanked his pants off one leg.

"When did you get the lube?" Grimmjow gritted out as he positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance.

"I had it on me."

Grimmjow barked out a laugh and pushed forward, the head almost going inside the slick hole.

"You fucking planned this?"

At Ichigo's blush he groaned and snapped his hips forward. Ichigo moaned out his name and bent his knees, wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's hips. The legs of the coffee table protested but Grimmjow didn't stop, his cock pistoning in and out of Ichigo as they both filled the room with sounds of their lovemaking. Grimmjow reached for Ichigo's hips only to have his hands smacked away.

"I said no touching."

Grimmjow grinned. "Fine then."

He leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of the table for balance, and picked up his speed.

"So… fucking… hot…."

"Harder, Grimmjow."

"Fuck."

The table was going to break, he knew it but he didn't care. When Ichigo's arms slid about his neck he groaned and leaned forward, kissing him with everything he had. Ichigo came hard, tightening around Grimmjow so hard he almost pushed him out. Grimmjow didn't care anymore and grabbed Ichigo's ass, lifting him up so he could pound harder and with better control. Soon his entire body stiffened and something inside him snapped as he came, making him moan Ichigo's name over and over again. Ichigo kissed him, letting his tongue trace the contours of his lips.

"I love you."

Grimmjow groaned again and kissed him, holding him tight to his chest as the viselike grip on his heart tightened. _I love you too!_ His mind screamed but his mouth wouldn't obey.

"Let's go clean up, ne?" He said instead, sitting back on his heels and pulling Ichigo into his lap.

Ichigo gave him sheepish smile and nodded. "Yeah."

Shit. That face, that body, everything…. Ichigo was trying to kill him.

* * *

A/N I was "inspired" to bring Tesla into this by my lovely, sexy wife *giggles and waves* Hope you all enjoy that! It should make things rather... interesting with the new additions :D Okay, heads up out there, if anyone has made fanart for SBB I would love to feature it and show it off to people. I'm sure it's all wonderful! So let me sees it :D Please?? I think that's it :D

~Penny


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Shinji flexed his arm out in front of him and grinned at the doctor. Finally, that stupid cast was gone and he could go back to work. He had practically forced his mother to take him a day early to get it off. One day really wasn't going to make that much of a difference. He turned his smile to his mother who in turn grinned at him. To celebrate his mother had offered to get him a present. Something he had been dying to get but hadn't been able to since he moved out of her house two years ago. Thanking the doctor, Shinji gave his arm a thorough scrubbing and left the hospital with a bounce in his step and his arm curled around his mother's.

"Where to first, Shin-chan?" She asked, adjusting her sun hat on her head.

"Piercing, piercing!" Shinji chanted gleefully and grinned at him mother's laughter.

"Alright, Shin-chan."

They parked in a underground parking unit and took the train that got them closest to Nicho and Shinji's favorite piercer. Granted he only had one piercing so far, but the man had done a wonderful job on his tongue. Shinji's mother perused the line of tattoo art as Shinji discussed with the man what he wanted before he ushered both of them into a room in the back. Shinji unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it open as he sat on the padded chair and waited for the man to get everything ready.

"Nervous?" The man asked.

"Are ya kiddin' me? I've been waitin' so long fer this."

The man chuckled and grabbed a special pen, making even marks on each side of Shinji's nipples where the piercing would go before instructing him to lay back. Shinji closed his eyes when a cool clamp was set about his nipple, slightly embarrassed by the fact that it turned him on even with his mother watching. A quick pinch and a slight tug as the surgical steel was put into place and it was over. Shinji looked down and grinned when he saw the bar through his right nipple.

"Great. Now the next one." The man said as he clamped Shinji's left nipple and repeated the process.

In no time it was over and Shinji was buttoning his shirt back over his now sore and highly sensitive nipples. He received the small bag of cleansers and instructions on caring for them and left the shop with a smile. Today was just getting better and better.

"Ya never told me how it went." His mother said later as they walked into a second hand shop.

"How what went?" Shinji asked as he began to flip through a rack of shirts.

"With tha gangster."

Shinji rolled his eyes and switched to German. "Yer awful nosy 'bout that."

She rolled her eyes right back but giggled just the same. "So ya did it then?"

"Yeah." Shinji replied, blushing a little at the memory and looking away. It wasn't often he felt reluctant to tell his mother anything so of course she was intrigued.

"Oh? Well? Was I right?"

Shinji shook his head. "Not even close. Let's just say once wasn't nearly enough."

"Oh my!" She giggled at the implication and turned to sift through a different rack. Still speaking German she cocked an eyebrow. "But ya enjoyed it so what's the problem, Shin-chan?"

"I…!" He stopped, the words dying on his tongue before they had a chance to fall. He knew denying it to his mother would get him nowhere, she could see right through anything he said, so he didn't bother trying. "Yes. But that's not the point, okaachan! Anyway, it's not gonna happen again so it doesn't matter."

"Oh, baby what happened?" Instantly alert to her son's drop in mood, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I dunno really. I mean, he came in the house and started kissin' on me and I was tellin' him no like I always do and then all the sudden I was up against the wall with his hand around my throat." She sucked in a breath and covered her mouth, her eyes flicking to his uncovered neck. "It didn't bruise 'er anythin' but it kinda scared me." He admitted, and only because only his mother could understand him at that point.

"So ya not gonna see him anymore?" She asked as she pulled a pair of pants off the rack to look at them better.

Shinji sighed. "I don't think so, okaachan. 'Sides, it's not like I really wanted it in the first place."

"Liar." She muttered with a smile and placed the pants back. "Ya need ta get over Ichi-chan. He's not that to ya and ya know it. He's like yer brother, Shin-chan."

"Tch. Doesn't matter anyway. He's in love with that blue haired freak and I'm left with a psychopath who thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants." He sighed. "When's it gonna be my turn, okaachan? Why can't I meet a good guy and fall in love and be happy?"

As they stepped out of the store she put her arm around her son's waist and hugged him. "You'll find 'im Shin-chan."

"Yeah but when?" Shinji whined.

"You'll know when ya do." She chuckled and reached up to smooth a stray hair of his.

Shinji rolled his eyes and shifted his shirt over his chest. It was warm out and he was starting to sweat making his new additions uncomfortable.

"Let's go get food before ya take me ta get Ichi." He suggested. Ichigo and he had taken the night off from work so that Shinji could hang out with him and help him study. He was nervous about it because he was finally going to be seeing where Ichigo was living.

"Sure thing Shin-chan." His mother grinned and together they went in search of food.

* * *

Ichigo stretched his arms above his head and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. One more class for the day and he was already dog tired. Grimmjow had mentioned that they would be having a bit of company later that night and he was a little nervous about it. Sure, he had already met one of Grimmjow's friends, Nnoitra, but he didn't know anything about any of his other friends really. To make himself a little more relaxed about the situation he invited Shinji over before hand. They had some things to go over about the club as well as working on Ichigo's new routine. Of course he was going to try and get some studying in and during that time he was going to collect on his debt for a back rub. He really needed it.

In the middle of his stretch someone poked him in the belly and he grunted, folding himself forward and wrapping his arms around his middle. When he heard a feminine giggle he looked up into the blue eyes of Shinji's mother.

"Gotcha!" She said as she slid into the seat next to his.

"Hey." He smiled, nodding to Shinji who took the seat across from him. "You guys are early. And you got your cast off."

Shinji grinned and waved his unbound arm around to show it off.

"We got done quick and then ran outta things ta do." The blonde woman replied with a smile.

A young man walked by and she slapped Shinji's shoulder and nodded towards him as he passed. "Schau dir mal dem seine Haare an Shin-chan!"

Shinji looked over at the man, taking in his long black hair pulled back in a ponytail but he eyes wandered lower and he smirked. "Scheiße, sieh dir seinen Arsch an."

The two blondes giggled and Ichigo shook his head. He hated it when they did things like that, talking in another language when they knew he couldn't understand it. Luckily he understood a few choice words and "Arsch" was one of them. The rest he could pretty well guess.

"Stop checking out people's asses at my school." He muttered half heartedly.

Shinji's mother giggled and kissed his cheek. "We could go somewhere else and do it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Shin-chan, how ya gettin' home?"

Shinji shrugged. "Don't worry. I'll figure it out."

"Okay, well Ichi-chan, I have an appointment to get to so I'll leave this here." She said, cocking her head towards Shinji. Shinji smiled and shook his head. "Love ya Ichi-chan."

"Yeah, love you too, okaachan."

As soon as the woman was gone from sight Shinji shuddered. "Oh God. Creepy random thought."

Ichigo frowned. Did he really want to know? "What?" He asked cautiously.

"You and okaachan."

"Shinji that's just wrong!"

"I know!"

The both of them stared at the table a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"I gotta get to class." Ichigo said, shaking his head.

"See ya!"

Being slightly anal retentive about cleaning, Shinji wandered to the bathroom and used the cleansers on his nipple rings, wasting some time playing with his hair in the mirror and fixing his clothing so that it was just so. By the time he was finished he had only fifteen minutes to kill so he wandered to Ichigo's class as slowly as he possibly could, waiting outside leaned up against the wall for the door to finally open. When it did and Ichigo walked out they hurried off to the car waiting for him.

Shinji wasn't sure what to expect as they drove through town and Ichigo chatted on about things that had happened at school that day. He was nervous, far more so than he thought he would be, to see Grimmjow's home. Ichigo's home. When they pulled up in front of the large building his eyes nearly bugged out of his head._ This_ is where he lived now? It was a fucking condo! Rich people lived there. Rich people with fancy clothes and shiny cars and more money than God.

"Shinji!"

Shinji's head whipped around when Ichigo said his name and he smiled. "Holy fuck, Ichi."

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "Tell me about it. I still feel weird walking in here by myself."

"Shit, we're dirty little street rats compared to the brass who lives here."

They stepped in the elevator and rode it up to the floor Ichigo and Grimmjow lived on, Shinji playing with the buttons and making their trip a bit longer than it needed to be. He liked to push things. If he had been impressed with the building itself it was nothing compared to the inside of the home. He whistled as Ichigo let him in and they toed off their shoes.

"If I didn't know he was gay I would'a guessed it by how this place is decorated." He muttered to himself and then squealed when Kimi came trotting up to him. "Oh my God! Ya didn't tell me ya had kittens."

"I did too. Remember when Karin and I had to stay here and I told you about that box of kittens?"

Shinji wasn't listening anymore. He was content cuddling with the tiny black kitten who was purring loudly in his grasp. Ichigo shook his head and walked to the couch, making himself comfortable with a sigh. Let Shinji play with the cat a bit, he thought to himself as he shut his eyes.

"Ichi, if yer so tired, why'd ya invite me over?" Shinji asked as he plopped down on the couch beside him with the still purring kitten.

"Because. I wanted you to come over and hang out." He grinned then and opened his eyes. "And I'm getting that backrub today."

Shinji smiled. "Fine." He replied with an exaggerated sigh. "Get on the floor, baka."

Ichigo moved to the floor eagerly and Shinji sat behind him on the couch, Ichigo between his legs. The minute Shinji's practiced thumbs dug into the thick hard knots he groaned. He needed this more than he had thought.

* * *

"Look, I don't really care about that shit, but this can't keep going on like this. If he finds out, and he probably already knows, I'm fuckin' dead. And I really don't feel like dyin' fer someone else's mistake."

Grimmjow leaned over his desk and pointed at the computer screen. Figures weren't adding up. Large amounts of money were missing from several accounts and all of it had been happening slowly for quite some time.

"What exactly do you want me to do when I find out what's going on?" Glasses flashed and fingers typed at hyper speed.

"Fix it. Find the money and put it back where it belongs and tell me the fucker's name so I can fuckin' kill 'im."

"You're always so violent, Grimm."

"More fun that way. Can you do it?" He asked.

A very undignified snort was heard as the chair behind the desk turned around and gold eyes looked up at him. "Don't insult me, Grimmjow. Of course I can."

Grimmjow smiled. "Thanks, Szayel. I owe you one."

Szayel stood and smiled up at the taller man. "Of course you do. Now let's go meet that toy of yours."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat. "He's not a toy, baka."

"Oh, so you actually like this one?"

"Duh. He wouldn't be living with me if I didn't."

They left the office, locking the door behind them, and made their way out of the building to Szayel's car. Grimmjow had sent Shawlong out on errands that morning and his own personal car was currently in the shop getting a thorough cleaning and a new paint job, so they had ridden together. Szayel was good at a lot of things, but computers where second nature to him. Even his father had made use of his skills when he was younger for his own business.

On their way back to the condo Szayel asked as many questions as his mind could think up regarding Ichigo. Grimmjow refused to answer most of them, coming back at Szayel with a surly, "Ask 'im yerself!"

"Grimm, we've know each other a long time now and I don't think I have ever seen you like this before."

"Like what?"

They were pulling into the underground parking garage and Szayel's Aston Martin V8 Vantage slipped into Grimmjow's spot with ease.

"You're all gaga over this boy. I can see it in your eyes."

"Then why do you keep calling him my toy then."

Szayel chortled. "Because I like that look in your eyes when I do."

Grimmjow frowned as they got on the elevator. "What look?"

"Gaga." Szayel said simply and they rode the rest of the way up in silence.

He was just about to open the door when he heard laughter on the other side and he stopped and frowned. Szayel raised his eyebrows and leaned closer to listen.

"Ya look like an idiot."

"Yeah but if I'm doing this on stage when I'm taking my clothes off it'll look hot."

"No it won't."

Grimmjow groaned and reached for the knob. It figured Ichigo would have brought Shinji over that night. When he opened the door he couldn't help but smile when Ichigo turned and looked up at him, a large grin on his face.

"Hey." He said, pushing himself off the floor only to cross his arms and shift uncomfortably.

Shinji sighed and stood up as well, nodding to Grimmjow with a tight smile. Grimmjow nodded back but returned his attention to Ichigo almost immediately. Ichigo was blushing and biting his lip. No one had even noticed Szayel yet. They seemed to move at the same time, half reluctant, half eager, until Grimmjow reached out, pulled Ichigo close by the hip and kissed his lips tenderly. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, pretending that no one else was in the room for a moment and kissed back. It was an innocent kiss, lips closed and tongues in mouths, but it still left the both of them breathless. Grimmjow pulled away and whispered something in Ichigo's ear that had him turning bright red before laughing and pulling away. Shinji had his arms crossed and was looking adamantly away from the couple. He really did not want to see that.

When someone cleared their throat all three men turned to the door to see Szayel grinning widely.

"Well hello, Ichigo. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Ichigo's eyes widened when they landed on the slight pink haired man standing by the door and Grimmjow cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah. Uh, Ichigo… _you_, this is an old friend of mine. Szayel Aporro Granz."

"You say that as if you forgot I was standing there." He said as he stepped forward and stretched out his hand. "Forgive me. I've been out of the country for so long now I've grown accustom to greeting in the Western fashion."

Ichigo shook Szayel's thin hand and watched a gold pair of eyes quickly rake over his body. He almost shivered at the cold feeling it stirred inside him. Szayel turned to Shinji and smiled.

"I don't believe your name is _you_.".

"Shinji Hirako."

Szayel shook his hand and continued to smile. "A pleasure, Shinji." His voice dropped a few octaves when Shinji's name rolled off his tongue.

Shinji smirked at the handsome man who was obviously flirting with him. "Yeah. Pleasure."

* * *

Ichigo wasn't sure how long they had been talking but he had had about enough of that pink haired asshole. They were at the kitchen table, Szayel sitting on the opposite side from him with Grimmjow, having a fairly normal conversation but those slim fingers kept resting on Grimmjow's arm. Gold eyes kept smiling up at him with a fondness Ichigo didn't like and other than Grimmjow shrugging off the hand, he ignored it all. It was infuriating! He wanted to reach over the table and snap his arm in two and scream at him, "He's mine!" It startled him. Not so much that he was angry, he was angry often enough to be quite familiar with the emotion, but that he was filled with jealous rage. They were too familiar with each other, to comfortable with each other and it made his mind swim with implications. Had he always been like this? He wondered. Having never really been in a relationship before he didn't have much to reference it with.

Szayel laughed and leaned forward, his hand once again on Grimmjow's arm. _Snap it! Break it! Smash his fucking face in!_ The darker part of him screamed and he cleared his throat and excused himself from the table. He wandered to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water.

"Get a fuckin' grip, Ichigo." He whispered to himself.

This was ridiculous. There was no reason for him to be reacting this way and he knew it. Neither of them were doing anything wrong. Perhaps this was how they had always been together. They had practically grown up together after all. With a deep sigh he dried his face and returned to the kitchen.

"Yo, Ichigo. I think I'm gonna take off before it gets too late. Besides, weatherman said it was gonna rain tonight and I really don't wanna be soaked by the time I get home." Shinji said, standing and pushing his chair in.

"Oh, yeah. I guess it is kinda late." Ichigo conceded. I was almost nine in the evening.

"You're walking? How dreadful! Would you like a ride to your house?"

"Oh, I don't really…."

"It would be no trouble at all, really."

"Do it." Grimmjow said, rising from the table. "Besides, It's late so…."

Szayel laughed. "In other words, get the fuck out, right?"

Grimmjow grinned. "Yeah."

Ichigo and Grimmjow walked Szayel and Shinji to the door and as they slipped their shoes on Grimmjow snaked his arm around Ichigo's waist and kissed the side of his neck. Ichigo predictably blushed just as the other two turned to look at them.

"Well, it was great meeting you Ichigo. I hope that we can be friends as well." Szayel said, shaking Ichigo's hand once again.

"Uh, yeah." _Not fuckin' likely._

"See ya at work tomorrow Ichi!" Shinji waved, ignoring Grimmjow completely.

With the door shut, finally, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer and kissed him. Not lightly as he had when they had first seen each other that evening, but deep and fierce, his tongue invading with the intent to conquer.

"I thought they'd never fuckin' leave." He whispered against Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo grinned as he slung his arms around Grimmjow's hips. "Yeah."

"Let's go get naked."

Ichigo laughed and buried his face in Grimmjow's neck. "Pervert."

"Well we can't fuck with our clothes on." He stopped and pulled back to look down at Ichigo with a wide grin. "At least not two nights in a row."

Ichigo licked his lips. All he wanted right then and there was a nice angry, hard fuck to get all that stupid jealousy out of his system. With a smirk he pulled his shirt over his head and took a few steps backwards.

"What are you waiting for? Take your clothes off." He taunted, continuing his retreating steps.

Grimmjow barked out a laugh and lunged for Ichigo, barley missing him as Ichigo dodged and ran for the bathroom.

"Little shit." He said, glad that Ichigo was facing the other way so he couldn't see the slight grimace on his face from the pain in his side. It had been bugging him off and on all day.

By the time he got to the bedroom Ichigo was standing naked in the bathroom doorway.

"Took you long enough, old man."

Grimmjow glared in mock anger. "Yer gonna pay fer that, little boy."

Ichigo smirked and bit his lip. "Promise?"

Grimmjow's cock twitched in his pants and a low growl could be heard from deep in his chest.

"Yer fuckin' dirty sometimes, ya know that?" He advanced, backing Ichigo against the door frame. He licked his lips as he looked down into those perfect brown eyes. "I love it when you get like this."

"So do something about it."

Dipping his head, Grimmjow sank his teeth into Ichigo's shoulder, pressing him back into the hard wooden frame.

"Fuck the shower. Let's go to bed."

Ichigo giggled and gripped Grimmjow's hips. "Fine by me."

They made it to the bed in record time, tumbling roughly to it as Ichigo ripped Grimmjow's clothes from him in his need to touch him.

"Fuck me. Please." He demanded once Grimmjow was completely undressed.

Grimmjow cupped his face and brought him close for a brief kiss. "How can I deny you when you ask like that?"

Ichigo didn't waste any time, rolling over on his stomach and sticking his ass up in the air. Grimmjow groaned and grabbed the lube, readying his fingers.

"No! Just put it in me." Ichigo commanded.

Grimmjow groaned again and slathered his cock, pressing it against the tight hole and pushing himself slowly in. Ichigo grit his teeth against the stretching pain and growled.

"I said fuck me." He ground out before sitting back and impaling himself.

It was fierce and hard, the bed protesting loudly, the headboard threatening to bang holes in the wall behind the bed and they came in domino, Grimmjow going first when Ichigo screamed out his name. Sated, they fell to the bed, Grimmjow slipping out of him and rolling to his side, pulling him close and kissing him all over his face. Ichigo barely had the strength to smile at that before he passed out, Grimmjow not far behind with a grin on his face.

* * *

When Shinji saw Szayel's car he was almost afraid to get in it. Not a lot of people owned those kinds of vehicles and he knew that they cost quite a lot even without know much about cars in general. Szayel opened the door for him, closing it once Shinji had settled and he almost giggled. It was like he was a girl on a date, he thought fleetingly. On their way to his apartment he was almost ashamed of where they would be going. He had never been around people like Grimmjow and Szayel. People who had money and lived in fancy houses and ate fancy foods and drove fancy cars. He felt out of place. Young and stupid. When they pulled up to his complex he was blushing.

"So this is it?" Szayel asked, no trace of mockery in his voice.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks fer the ride." Shinji said, hoping to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Szayel placed a hand on his arm and looked up at him. "Aren't you going to invite me up for tea?"

Those large golden eyes bored into his and he felt parts of himself melt while others went cold. He gulped and took a deep breath. There was nothing to be nervous about. It was just another guy. Another, extremely attractive guy who actually wanted him to take him inside his home. Shinji licked his lips and smiled.

"Sure. Come on up."

* * *

A/N I am SOOO sorry it took so long to get this out! I hit another bout of writersblock, but I think I'm better now. *sigh* Okay, translation time! _Schau di mal dem seine Haare an Shin-chan_ means "Look at the hair on that one, Shin-chan." and _Scheiße, sieh dir seinen Arsch an! _means "Shit, look at his ass!" Hehe. Thank you to werwolfsbrouat from y!gallery for the translations! So what didjya think :D Hope you enjoyed it and sorry (not really ;p) about the cliffhanger :D

~Penny


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Nnoitra threw himself on the bowed out couch and sighed. Fucker was trying to kill him, he was sure of it. For someone as lazy as he was it was ridiculous how much effort he could put out if he was actually interested in something. And when it came to explosives Starrk was definitely interested.

"Thanks for helping out with this, Nnoi-san."

"I'm only doin' it 'cos ya said ya could help me out."

Starrk nodded and yawned. "Yeah, I did say that."

Starrk owned a demolition company that had been hired to down four buildings in two days. That may not have seemed like a lot of work to Nnoitra when he had agreed to help, but he was dog tired and they had barley made the deadline of two buildings down a that day. He had no idea how much work, how much time and effort went to placing explosives properly and he was glad he only had one more day of this.

"So, give it up then. Ya said ya know somethin' 'bout these people."

"Yeah, I know of the Junichi guy but I've met the brother before." Yawn. "Kind of an asshole punk. Then he got his tongue cut out by that Ichimaru guy and he suddenly thinks he's high society. I don't get that…." He trailed off as he scratched the top of his head and picked something out of his teeth with a toothpick.

"And…." Nnoitra prompted irritably.

"Oh, right. So you say the last bit of information you got was that they were living in Kyoto, right?" Nnoitra nodded and slouched further into the couch. "Well I can place them in Osaka less than a month ago but a little birdie told me that they are staying in three separate places. One outside of Tokyo, one in the Park Hotel and one was on a boat that sometimes docks around Tokyo Bay and Harbor."

All that talking seemed to have worn the man out and his eyes slid closed as his body seemed to sink in to the couch he was on.

"Right, thanks." Nnoitra said distractedly. At least he had a few places to look now. It shouldn't be hard if the information is correct to get this whole thing over quickly. He might even get to shoot someone, he thought with a grin.

"Better get some sleep. We have to get up at dawn for the next job."

"Tch. I think I'm over payin' ya." Nnoitra replied but he was too tired to put much fight behind it. Not that his comment made any difference, as Starrk was already drooling and snoring.

For a man who made a fairly good living blowing things up one would have thought he'd have a bed or two. Or a bedroom for that matter. Nnoitra had asked him once why he lived in such a shitty place. The dark haired man had smiled and said, "Don't have children with crazy women."

That still didn't make much sense to him, but he didn't care to ask anything more. He made himself as comfortable as he could on the too short couch and closed his eye, sleep claiming him almost instantly.

* * *

Shinji let Szayel in and went directly to his kitchen to set a pot of water to boil. He knew the routine, knew that he was supposed to pretend that they were actually going to have tea and wait for Szayel to make his move. His blood was rushing in his ears at the excitement. Not necessarily for the person he was with, he didn't particularly like nor dislike the attractive pink haired man, but for the situation he had put himself in. It had been so long since he had had a one night stand, that was fully his own choice anyway. He wasn't there for more than thirty seconds before Szayel was behind him.

"I'm a terrible person." Szayel said, turning Shinji around with one hand on his shoulder. "I have no intention of drinking tea with you."

"Yeah I kinda figured." Shinji replied. He smirked and leaned against the counter, reaching behind him to shut off the hot plate. "So what did you have in mind?"

Szayel smiled. "I was hoping to catch a drink of something else."

"Oh yeah?" Shinji said with a cocked eyebrow. Oh hell yes! It was about damn time someone showed an interest in him that wasn't a big pushy bastard about it.

Szayel slid his finger down the front of Shinji's shirt. "Are you a clean boy?" He asked in a husky voice that gave Shinji that melting and freezing feeling he had gotten in the car.

"Of course. I've been tested recently."

Szayel hummed as he began to unbutton Shinji's shirt. "Good. As have I."

When the shirt was opened Szayel grinned. "Oh my, look at those. Brand new too."

"So what are you lookin' for?" It was best to get to the point of it. A fuck was a fuck, he didn't need to play around any more tonight.

Szayel smirked. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll show you?"

With a wide grin of anticipation Shinji walked confidently to the couch and sat down, looking up at Szayel who stood between his legs before kneeling down and leaning forward.

"Such beautiful white skin." He murmured, running his fingers lightly down Shinji's chest, avoiding the slightly reddened nipples.

Shinji shivered but said nothing, watching a pair of long fingers carefully untuck and finish unbuttoning his shirt. Nnoitra hadn't been nearly this gentle with him and he did like to be treated like this on occasion but it had always left him wanting. Still, not wanting to push, he let Szayel work to unbutton the front of his slacks and slowly unzip them. He sighed when the cloth was pulled away and his thin briefs were exposed. Szayel smiled and kissed the smooth skin below Shinji's navel, his lips soft and plump. He continued kissing, the palm of his hand now slowly bringing Shinji's cock to life. Shinji closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He couldn't remember the last time someone had sucked him off. The second those sweet fingers pulled away the fabric of his underwear Shinji's pocket vibrated, startling both of them.

"Shit. Sorry 'bout that. I fergot that was in there." Shinji said with a sheepish grin as he reached in his pocket to pull the phone out. After a brief glance he sighed. "Fuck. Hold on."

It was his mother and if she were calling at this time it meant that it was important. He put the phone to his ear and wasn't even given the time to say hello before an over bright voice called out in German, "Shin-chan! You'll never believe who just showed up! A day early too."

Oh, no. He had forgotten that his grandparents were coming into town and he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and replying in German.

"Are they there right now?"

Szayel cocked an eyebrow at the sudden change of language but said nothing, his reaction going unnoticed.

"On their way. Are ya busy? I need ya here, Shin-chan."

Shinji sighed again and looked down at Szayel who was carefully examining his fingernails.

"Alright. I'll be ready when ya get here."

He hung up and Szayel looked up at him with a smile. "Other plans?"

"Family shit. Sorry, but…."

"How long do you have?" He asked, reaching out with his index finger and running it down the hard cock in front of him.

"Uh, like fifteen minutes."

Szayel grinned. "Plenty of time. I'm quite good you know."

Shinji gave an amused chuckle. "Sure why not." He said with a wave of his hand and watched those pale fingers reveal him once again.

Not wasting time, Szayel leaned forward and sucked Shinji into his mouth, tongue working to get the quickest response possible. Shinji bit his lip and closed his eyes once more. He certainly hadn't been lying. It seemed that with a few practiced licks and sucks Shinji was panting and on the verge of orgasm.

"Ah, sh-shit…. Cumming…."

Szayel pulled back with a hard suck and angled Shinji's cock at his own belly. A few jerks of his hand and Shinji came all over himself. After a few quick breaths Shinji stood and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up, listening to the sound of the sink in the kitchen as Szayel apparently did the same. The orgasm had been great but the experience on a whole had lacked any sort of emotion beyond a certain needed level of lust. It was one of the reasons Shinji didn't do things like this very often. Anymore that is. He liked a bit more intimacy than was needed for things like this. Even with Nnoitra, though he would never have admitted it, there had been something there. He had ignored it, but it had still been there. A spark of something he didn't want to analyze. After fixing his shirt he walked back out and smiled at Szayel.

"Sorry 'bout havin' ta bail like this." He said, filling a bag with a couple pairs of clothes.

"Not a problem at all. Perhaps in the future we may finish what we started." The look in his eyes made Shinji wonder if this guy was who he was pretending to be, but he really didn't care. His mother would be there any minute and he wanted to be downstairs when she got there.

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

Szayel bid him goodbye and walked down to his car, settling himself behind the wheel before letting a large grin stretch his lips. Things had worked out a bit better than he had planned, he thought to himself as he started the engine and backed out of the parking spot. He had been looking for someone to help him out with a little experiment he was conducting and now he had the perfect excuse to see the younger blond man again. He most likely wouldn't even be that hard to convince into helping. He laughed quietly as he drove, turning on his stereo and letting the heavy bass make his skin vibrate. He needed a club, some willing partners and a little alcohol to keep everyone satisfied. And he knew exactly where to go to get everything he needed.

* * *

Nnoitra had been conspicuously absent for the last couple days and Shinji again wondered why that bothered him. He didn't want to think about that asshole, but he caught himself more than three times that day, staring off and wondering about what could have caused that reaction the other day.

"Shinji!"

"What?!" Shinji looked down from the top of the ladder he was on at Ichigo and sighed.

"You've been spacing out all day. Probably not a good idea when you're on top of a ladder, baka."

Ichigo was right, Shinji needed to focus. They had fourteen dead lights they had to replace and they still had the cleaning to do before the two new dancers showed. He had decided it would be best to hire more than just Tesla and as much as he hadn't particularly liked any of the others, Luppi had been the best of the lot so he had been hired as well. They were due in less than an hour so that they could fill out paperwork and get ready.

"Sorry."

"Are your grandparents gone yet?" Ichigo asked as he handed Shinji a light bulb.

Shinji shook his head. "They're leavin' tamorrow mornin'. Poor okaachan is alone with 'em right now."

"Well you have to work. I hate to say this but she needs to learn to deal with them on her own. What's gonna happen if you move someday?" Ichigo asked as he handed up another bulb.

"Yeah, yeah. I can't help lovin' my okaachan though."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. He had his own shit to deal with lately and it came in the form of a pink haired man. Grimmjow had spent the last two days cooped up in his office at work with Szayel and it wasn't helping with Ichigo's jealousy one bit. They came back to the condo together, usually whispering about whatever project it was they were working on and when Ichigo asked about it he was told, in so many words, to mind his own business. He wanted to hit both of them and it left a cold feeling in his gut. Was Grimmjow already cheating on him? Was Szayel really someone to worry about? Or was he just completely overreacting to the entire situation? He sighed deeply and handed up another bulb to Shinji. The whole situation was fucked and he wasn't about to ask Grimmjow about it. Knowing him he'd get a laugh followed by something like, "Don't be fuckin' stupid."

By the time the lights were changed and the front of the club was sparkling Tesla and Luppi had showed up for work.

* * *

Grimmjow had wanted to surprise Ichigo by showing up at the club to see him dance, but he hadn't been able to get out there until that Friday. He had been aching to see him dance again, aching to see him tear each piece of clothing off knowing that he was thinking about him. Or at least he hoped he was thinking about him. Ichigo had been acting strange the past couple of days but he hadn't said anything about it to him yet. He wasn't really sure how to even bring something like that up anyway. And what if he was wrong and Ichigo had just really been in the mood for some rough angry sex? It wasn't that he was complaining, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was a little… off lately.

Nnoitra being with him was nice, they hadn't gone out for a while and he knew that the other was looking forward to seeing Blondie even if he didn't admit to it. Tonight he just wanted to sit back with a beer, forget about the trouble at work and Szayel's stupid comments about his love life, and watch his boyfriend strip his clothes off for a crowd of eager men knowing he was the only one who could lay his hands on him. He grinned at that, staring off at a little spot on the counter of the bar. He couldn't wait to get the Strawberry back home.

Nnoitra was sipping his beer when he almost spit it out suddenly and hunched over.

"Oh, no fuckin' way." He muttered, apparently trying to appear smaller than he was.

"What the fuck'er you doin'?" Grimmjow asked, taking another sip of beer.

"Tryin' ta be inconspicuous."

Grimmjow snorted. "Yeah, 'cuz a six foot seven Japanese man with an eye patch can totally be inconspicuous."

"Fuck you."

"Why are you tryin' ta hide?"

Nnoitra looked over his shoulder and shuddered, nodding his head in the direction he was looking. Grimmjow searched and nearly spit out his beer as well when he noticed what his friend had been looking at. Or rather, who.

"Oh fuck, yer fan club is here."

"Fuck you."

"You sound like a broken record, dude." Nnoitra just continued to glare at him, shooting furtive glances over his shoulder at the small blond man standing by the stage.

To both of their surprise Shinji walked up to the young man and hugged him, his arms draping lightly over thin hips. Nnoitra's mouth dropped open comically and Grimmjow would have laughed if Ichigo hadn't walked up and that moment and started talking to the two blondes cheerily.

"We fuckin' stepped inta the Twilight Zone." Nnoitra muttered.

The three young men were surrounded by admirers and it didn't take long for them to untangle themselves to walk backstage, but not before Shinji did something that had Nnoitra sputtering, not sure if he should be angry, happy, and really, really freaked out. Shinji turned to the other blond man and held his face in his hands, seeming to look at his face closely before he smiled widely and kissed his cheek. The other blond blushed and together they walked back stage.

"Ho-ly fuck." Grimmjow said, shaking his head. "I think yer right. Next thing we know Ichigo's gonna run out here in a dress and claim he's always been a woman."

Nnoitra snorted. He opened his mouth to say something when the music suddenly changed and the announcer started to call out to the assembly.

"Welcome back all you sexy men, are you ready for a load of eye candy?" The crowd cheered and Grimmjow shook his head. "We got a couple new faces tonight, so go a little easy on them alright. First up we have the always gorgeous, always sexy, always Solid Gold!"

Nnoitra perked up at that and turned around to face the stage. There was a hush as the slow eerie music began to play and the lights went dark. Suddenly a feminine voice began to sing and a heavy but low bass vibrated the walls of the club. Shinji's body was silhouetted near the end of the stage. He was moving slowly his arms waving sensuously, his hips pulsing. When the beat changed, speeding up slightly and the bass began to pulse louder, the lighting changed again, soft and yellow, gilding the edges of Shinji's creamy skin. Every move he made was deliberate, slow, sensual. He pulled off one article of clothing teasingly, letting the men catch a peek before closing it off and then letting the article fall.

With his back to the middle pole his slid down an arm above his head and his legs spreading wide as he bit his lip and dropped his last piece of clothing. Once he was standing in only a thin white thong, slinked to the end of the stage, grabbing the pole at the end and leaning out before spinning and with a graceful kick he jumped up, wrapping his legs around the pole as he let his body slink down and his back arch. He reached up once more, grabbing the pole and to the surprise of a few newcomers, including Nnoitra, Shinji did the splits upside down as he hung by one hand from the pole, his other hand just barely touching the stage. He spun down the pole, and slowly go to his feet, teasing the crowd a bit as he played with his thong and slowly made his way to the other side of the stage. Suddenly the song was over and the room was plunged in to darkness.

Not missing a beat the announcer called out the name of the next dancer but Nnoitra wasn't listening. He was sorely tempted to walk backstage himself, throw Shinji over his shoulder and fuck him in the back alley. That… that was just too hot. He missed the next two dancers because of his daydreaming but when Ichigo's stage name was called out Grimmjow hit him in the arm, a huge grin on his face. He hadn't seen Ichigo dance since before they had broken up and he was definitely looking forward to this. He was surprised a bit at the choice of music but it made him grin just the same.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. No good boys ever go to Heaven."

Ichigo came out in a dark business suit, his mask in place over his face, this time jet black like almost everything else he was wearing. His hips twitched and his body undulated to the catchy tune, a easy smile on his lips, as he playfully pulled at the lapels before finally tossing the suit jacket off, reaching for the dark purple tie and loosening it before pulling it away and lowering his hands to his black slacks. Those too fell with ease as he made his way to the end of the stage, bucking his hips lewdly and playfully at the men in the crowd. His dress shirt hung low, covering his thong and when he finally reached his hands up to unbutton it Grimmjow wanted to jump up on stage with him and help him out of it. It wasn't until that too dropped that he realized just how fucking sexy the color purple was. There stood Ichigo in nothing but a neon purple thong, thick black backwards six tattoo almost glaring in contrast of his slightly tanned skin and Grimmjow was sure that he was the sexiest thing that had ever lived. Too soon the song was over and Ichigo was running off stage, but not without a backwards glace at the bar. He thought he had seen Grimmjow there and smiled when he discovered he was right. He would have winked if it hadn't been for the mask and settled with a small wave and a deep flush.

Heads turned in the direction Ichigo had gestured and Grimmjow practically puffed out his chest with pride. That was his. Another surprise of the evening, Ichigo exited shortly after finishing his routine and walked confidently to the bar and sat next to Grimmjow.

"I'm on break." He said cheerfully before leaning forward and kissing Grimmjow. It wasn't even a small innocent kiss, it was deep and needy and he was half tempted to drag him outside. Ichigo pulled back from the kiss and placed his lips at Grimmjow's ear. "Wanna go outside?"

Grimmjow almost came in his pants right then and there and he almost didn't hear Nnoitra laugh next to him. Apparently it had been written all over his face and without answering he grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him in to the alley behind the club. He pushed Grimmjow against the wall a ways down the alley and kissed him again before pulling back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He asked, reaching for Grimmjow's belt buckle.

"I wanted to surprise you. Holy… shit are you doing what I think yer doing?"

Ichigo just grinned and kissed his cheek. "I don't have much time so just let me do this, okay?"

"Shi…."

He didn't have time to finish the thought before Ichigo was on his knees and his cock was in his mouth. That wonderful fucking dirty mouth. Grimmjow's head dropped back and he groaned loudly, the music from inside drowning it out. He didn't last long but it didn't matter because it was still fantastic. Ichigo stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smiling sheepishly. He kissed Grimmjow chastely on the mouth and whispered, "I love you." before he ran back inside leaving Grimmjow weak kneed and exposed in the alley.

* * *

Nnoitra almost got out of the club without being seen and would have managed it had it not been for the stupid asshole in front of the door blocking his way. He had been just about the push the idiot out of his way when he heard it.

"Nnoitra-sama!"

"Shit."

Then he heard a laugh that made his eyes widen. "_Sama_?"

He spun around to see Tesla, big stupid eyes staring up at him adoringly, standing next to Shinji. He sneered and stood to his full intimidating height.

"Yo, Blondie." He said, ignoring Tesla.

"Oh, you know Shin-chan? He's a wonderful person, isn't he, Nnoitra-sama."

"Stop callin' me that." Nnoitra snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shinji snorted. He was having trouble containing himself, not sure if he wanted to be amused or pissed off and not even sure why he wanted to be pissed off in the first place.

"Oh yeah, we know each other." Shinji said, mimicking Nnoitra's stance unconsciously.

"I've known Nnoitra-sama since I was fifteen. That's when I fell in love with him."

Shinji couldn't hold it back anymore and he let out a barking laugh. "Ya… ya love this asshole?"

Tesla frowned. "He's a great man, Shin-chan. You should really get to know him better."

"No thanks. I think I know him well enough." He dropped his arms to his sides and cocked a hip.

Tesla returned his attention back to Nnoitra. "Are you here for me? Are you coming over again tonight?"

Shinji's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth. So Nnoitra was seeing Tesla? And he was still trying to force himself on him? He hated things like that, even if they weren't dating it was nice to know if someone you had slept with sleeping with others. Of course he should have known better.

"Well then, I'll just leave ya two to it then." He said, his voice coming out far angrier than he had meant it to. He walked away, trying to ignore it when Nnoitra called after him.

"Oi! Blondie!"

"Nnoitra-sama…"

"Stop callin' me that ya stupid little faggot!" He leaned forward, pissed that Tesla had most likely made it even harder for him to get back closer to Shinji. "Ya ain't nothing but a fuck and ya ain't even good at it. I don't like you so back the fuck off."

"But…." Tesla started, tears swimming in his eyes.

"Fuck!" Nnoitra spun around and left the club, wanting only at that point to get as far away from Tesla as possible.

Shinji stormed backstage and threw himself in to his chair, his face marred in a frown and his body radiating anger. Why did it piss him off so much?! Nnoitra hadn't meant anything to him. Sure it was a great fuck, several actually, but it hadn't meant anything so why was he so angry about this?

"Shinji what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, taking a seat next to him.

Shinji looked up, startled a bit before he sighed and shook himself. "Nothing. I just ran in to that giant freak out there and he pissed me off."

"You shouldn't let him get to you so much." Ichigo said, his entire body glowing.

"Oh my God, ya sucked him off in the alley again didn't ya?"

Yumi looked up from his primping and scooted closer. "Again? My, my Ichigo you sure are getting brave."

"Shut up." Ichigo blushed but he couldn't find it in himself to be ashamed of what he had done.

The rest of the night passed without incident save for everyone having to console an apparently distraught Tesla. Ichigo left a few hours later with Grimmjow, the both of them having eyes only for each other as they walked to his car. Shinji sighed and almost jumped when Yumi spoke form behind him.

"They are cute aren't they?" Shinji snorted and Yumi chuckled. He reached up and ran a finger down the back of his neck. "You should give me a call soon, Shin-chan." He leaned forward and dropped his voice a bit. "I've missed playing with you."

Shinji repressed a shiver and turned to look at him, a small grin on his face. "Yeah. That'd be cool." He said before taking off in the direction of his apartment.

Yumi watched him leave and sighed. Things with Ikkaku were getting worse every day and he could use a little stress relief. He knew Shinji was good for that and hoped he would be getting a call soon.

* * *

Shinji hadn't been home more than five minutes before there was a knock on his door. He sighed, guessing it to be one of two people at this point and almost hoping it was the pink haired man. He wasn't surprised, however, when he opened the door and saw Nnoitra standing there.

"Yo." He said before pushing inside and sitting on the couch.

"Why aren't ya with Tesla? I'm sure he'd forgive ya fer what ya said to him in a heart beat he's so hung up on ya."

Nnoitra groaned. "I hate that little faggot." He muttered almost to himself. Shinji tried to walk passed him but was stopped when Nnoitra' reached up and grabbed his arm, pulling him forcefully into his lap and grabbing his chin. He lifted Shinji's head harshly and squinted his eye before grinning. "No bruise, huh? Yer tougher than I thought."

Shinji snorted and tried to get up. "Maybe ya aren't as strong as ya thought."

To his intense surprise Nnoitra kissed his neck, light gentle kisses spread across where a bruise would have been had it actually left its mark. Shinji shuddered and closed his eyes. Suddenly Nnoitra bounced his hips and chuckled.

"Let's fuck."

Shinji groaned and pushed back, trying again to get away. "Fuck ya sure know how ta kill a mood before it starts."

Nnoitra just laughed and let the blond go. He hadn't been hit or assaulted yet and Shinji hadn't even started calling him names. As far as he was concerned he was back in and he couldn't stop the grin if he had wanted to.

* * *

Ichigo didn't even wait for the door to be shut before he was again attacking Grimmjow. Not that he was complaining, by any means. They clumsily made their way to the bedroom, stripping off clothing as they went and touching, kissing, tasting each other as they went. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo down on the bed and fell between his legs, pulling off the purple thong he was still wearing and diving down to nip at the tattoo he loved so much. Ichigo moaned and let his head fall back when Grimmjow's strong fingers wrapped around his already hard length. When Grimmjow wrapped his lips around him he though he would combust.

"Gri-ah, fuck." Ichigo let out and reached behind him for the bottle of lube sitting on the night stand.

Grimmjow took it from him, his mouth still engaged on his cock, and slathered his fingers up. They had been intimate so often lately that he didn't have to do much to prepare Ichigo, slipping two fingers inside him easily. Ichigo arched his back, gripping the sheets and titling his hips a bit. In no time three fingers were pounding into him and he was cumming in Grimmjow mouth. Grimmjow didn't have time to think if he should swallow before he fucked this kid stupid or kiss him with it still in his mouth like Ichigo seemed to like so much. Ichigo made the decision for him, sitting up and latching onto his mouth, practically sucking every last drop out of his mouth.

He pushed Grimmjow to the bed and straddled him, reaching back to position his cock at his twitching entrance and lowered himself slowly. Grimmjow groaned and licked his lips.

"Ichigo." He breathed, reaching up and pulling him close once more, tangling his fingers in that soft spiky hair.

Ichigo whined and did his best at fucking himself on Grimmjow's cock, rising and falling above him at a ruthless speed. Grimmjow bucked his hips, hitting Ichigo's prostate and making him loose his balance. He rolled them over and continued to move, keeping the pace Ichigo had set for them. He grabbed one of Ichigo's legs by the knee and spread it wide

"Oh fuck. Gri… Grimmjow. Fuck." Ichigo panted, his head going fuzzy and his vision darkening around the edges.

"Shit, Ichigo. You feel so good." Grimmjow groaned, picking up his speed as he fell his peak getting closer.

"Ha-harder." Ichigo pleaded and Grimmjow complied, ramming his cock inside him so hard it almost hurt him.

When Ichigo tightened around him he lost it, cumming hard and crying out his name before falling to the bed beside him and pulling him close into a deep kiss. Ichigo returned it, his hands gripping his shoulders to make him come even closer.

"Fuck, Ichigo. You make me so hot." Grimmjow panted.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed, making Grimmjow chuckle. "G'night." he said sleepily.

"We really gotta work on keepin' you awake after sex, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded, his eyes already closed and his breathing almost even. Grimmjow kissed the side of his head and snuggled closer to him, letting his own eye drift closed and sleep take him.

* * *

A/N YAY! I got another one out :D This one is dedicated to Storm with wishes of a speedy recovery. Love ya Duckie!! Come back to us soon and draw more smexy men, m'kay? The songs the boys were dancing to were: In For The Kill (Skreams Let's Get Ravey Remix) by La Roux for Shinji and a last minute change of Wunderland By Lady Gaga for Ichigo. Hope everyone enjoyed this and guess what? We've almost hit the fantastic 1000!! I'm so excited I'm thinking about adding it to the list of celebrations for this weekend, lol. I love you all and hopefully I can get another update out quickly :D Hugs and love!

~Penny


	37. Chapter 37: Solid Gold Part Four

Chapter Thirty Seven: Solid Gold Part Four

He had meant to be a bit more angry, and he still was irritated, but those gentle lips on his neck had thrown him completely off. Nnoitra? Gentle? No way. It had to have been some sort of trick. Some sort of ploy to get him naked and writhing beneath him again. He wouldn't have put it past him, really. To distract himself from the unfortunately tempting idea of tumbling around on his futon with Nnoitra once again he walked resolutely to his hot plate and began to boil himself some water for tea. The only reason that man hadn't been kicked out of his home yet didn't involve them taking their clothes off. Not really. He was still so curious about everything and his irritation over finding out that Nnoitra had recently been with Tesla only fueled it. Now he wanted to know when they met, how long they had been fooling around, and why he had never known about it.

Tesla had gone to the same high school as Ichigo and he but had been in a different class. Shinji met him on the train on his way to Nicho for the very first time and they had started up a friendship. Tesla had been to Nicho many times in the past and even at the time had a "lover" already at his young age. An older man who paid him for his kisses. Unfortunately Tesla had very poor judgment and often got Shinji and him both in trouble. The third night they had gone there together they had suddenly found themselves in a love hotel with two men, heads spinning and barely able to hold their eyes open. It had been Tesla who had called Ichigo to come get them. Shinji had passed out before the man he was with had finished with him. No one had told him that before the men had left they had tossed money on the table and that had unfortunately not been the last time for that to happen.

They had stayed friends throughout the years but had lost touch after the last guy Tesla had been dating had taken him to China almost a year prior. While Shinji hadn't cared for the other young man's need to be constantly lorded over by large unfriendly men, they had still gotten along quite well.

Nnoitra watched him, violet eye roving over that tight ass and slightly stiff posture. He wondered briefly if Shinji realized that even with all his clothes on he looked like sex. At least to him. Looked like he should be covered in honey and licked clean. His cock twitched at the thought and he grinned, opening his mouth to vocalize where his thoughts were going but Shinji cut him off.

"So ya know Tesla, eh?" Shinji started, his voice curious. It was so hard choosing which questions to ask first.

Nnoitra frowned. "'The fuck cares 'bout him?"

"Well he cares about yer stupid ass fer some reason." Shinji shot back. _God, just answer the damn question!_

"So?"

Shinji rolled his eyes at the tea kettle. "So is he good in bed? I never got ta find that one out." It wasn't so much that he hadn't gotten the chance it was more that he had no desire to penetrate the other blond.

Nnoitra narrowed his eye. What the hell was Blondie getting at? "Not really."

"Hmmh." Shinji pursed his lips. This really wasn't getting him anywhere near the answers he was going for but he already sounded like a jealous girlfriend. Unfortunately for him his curiosity won out over his pride. "So why sleep with him if he ain't any good?"

"Why do ya care?"

"Just curious."

Nnoitra sat back in the couch and sighed. "So are we gonna fool around or are ya like on this bitch thing right now?"

"It's not a 'bitch thing'. I'm just curious." Shinji defended.

"Yer actin' like ya don't want me ta sleep with him." Nnoitra grinned at that. Wouldn't that just beat all, Blondie getting all attached and shit?

"Che, I could care less about that. It ain't like I haven't done anythin' with anyone else and we ain't a fuckin' couple. Like I said, I'm just curious."

"What?!"

Shinji blinked and turned around, genuinely surprised at Nnoitra's reaction. "What?"

"Ya fucked around after me?"

Shinji cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, but didn't you too?"

"So?"

Shinji frowned. "I don't get why yer upset."

Nnoitra stumbled over his next sentence. He knew if he said, "Because I ain't done with ya yet." Shinji would probably kick him out and never talk to him again. And "Yer mine right now." wouldn't fly well either since one night of multiple rounds of great sex didn't make them anything more than two consenting adults who just so happened to fuck. But he really wanted to say those things. He would be the first one to admit that he was a selfish man and when he wanted something he didn't like to share it. Right now he wanted Blondie and it pissed him off that he had already shared the fucker.

"Who was it?"

"I ain't tellin' ya that! Guh! Never mind, just get lost. Yer never gonna answer my questions anyway."

"Well what the fuck's in it fer me if I do?" Nnoitra shot back.

"Ya get ta appease me, that's what." Shinji threw over his shoulder haughtily.

"Tch. If we're gonna fuckin' talk 'bout somethin' let's talk 'bout somethin' more interestin'." Nnoitra grinned. "Like where the hell ya learned ta do the splits."

Shinji opened his mouth automatically to reply before snapping it closed and turning to glare at Nnoitra. "I'll tell ya if ya answer my questions."

Nnoitra sneered. "Like a game, ne?"

Shinji frowned. "Whatever. Ya gonna answer my question?"

Nnoitra sighed. "I don't even fuckin' remember what it was." He ran a hand back through his hair in irritation and let it flop uselessly back at his side on the couch.

"Just wanna know how long ya known Tesla."

"Shit… five years? Maybe less."

"And didja date?"

"Who cares? Ain't it my turn ta get an answer?"

Shinji rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the counter and facing Nnoitra completely. "I took fourteen years of dance. Didja date 'im?"

Nnoitra's eye raked over Shinji's form as a thin eyebrow was raised. Fourteen years of dance and he was only a fucking stripper? "Nah, we just fucked around. He wouldn't leave me alone though. If you were in dance that long why ya strippin'?"

"I like to be naked and the attention makes me happy. Did ya fuck Tesla recently?"

"Fuck no! I let 'im suck my dick. Kinda."

"What do ya mean kinda?"

"Well he kinda choked and gagged most of the time, so it took a while ta get off. Who'd ya fuck?"

"I didn't fuck anyone."

"Bullshit."

"I'm not a liar." That was mostly true so he went with it.

"Then who'd ya play with?"

"I ain't telling' ya that. But it was just a blow job so it wasn't a big deal."

"Given or taken?"

"Taken."

That answer looked to have confused Nnoitra and he frowned into his lap. They were silent a moment while Nnoitra stewed over Shinji's answer. He was startled slightly when Shinji spoke again.

"Why… why did you attack me the other day?" He asked quietly.

Nnoitra looked up at him, having half expected that question to come out already and sighed. "You were gonna attack me first."

"I was gonna defend myself asshole!"

"Tch! Whatever, I wasn't doin' anythin' ya didn't like so what the fuck? Ya gonna shove a fork in my eye every time I wanna get snuggly with ya?" His breathing had picked up and he was making himself far more angry about the situation than he needed to be. Just thinking about someone holding a fork against him as a weapon made him a little crazy and he was surprised he hadn't jumped up off the couch yet and done something really stupid.

Shinji's eyes narrowed and his arms fell to his sides. There was more to that angry outburst than Nnoitra was letting on and it just inflamed his curiosity more. But he was tired and more than a little turned on for some strange reason and arguing and asking questions wasn't fixing that situation.

"Don't get all pissy." He said, reaching for his tie and loosening it. "I thought ya liked hard ta get."

Nnoitra's eye opened wide before narrowing. "'Re ya gonna take those clothes off now or are ya gonna fuckin' tease me more?"

Shinji smirked. "Does it matter? Anyway, ya fucked up any chances of me hookin' up tonight and I'm fuckin' horny so I guess you'll do."

"Tch. Whatever Blondie. You just wanna sit on my dick again and moan like a whore."

A gleam Nnoitra had never before seen in the blonds' eyes appeared and a slow grin stretched across his face. "So what if I do?" True he had more than one reason for doing this but Shinji wasn't above using his body to get what he wanted. With Nnoitra drugged with sex filled veins he could ask anything he wanted and maybe get some real answers out of him. It was just a bonus knowing that he would get a good lay out of it.

Nnoitra had been basically flaccid until that look and with the words that accompanied it he was suddenly almost painfully hard.

"Oh fuck yeah." He let out with a puff of air and stood, not wanting to let Shinji undress himself this time.

"I need a shower first." Shinji said quickly, holding up a hand that Nnoitra completely ignored.

"Fuck showers." He said, placing a thin fingered hand in the middle of Shinji's chest and pressing him against the counter.

"But…."

"Where'd all that confidence go? You were just 'bout ready to fuckin' jump me like three seconds ago and now yer backin' out? The fuck's up with that?"

Shinji straightened. "I'm not backin' out asshole. I want to get clean. I've been sweatin' on stage all night and I feel gross."

"Che, fuckin's just gonna get ya grosser." Nnoitra pointed out tactlessly.

"Look, I didn't say we weren't gonna fool around, just let me shower first."

Nnoitra shook his head slowly and pulled Shinji's belt from his pants. Why he wore a belt and tie Nnoitra would never understand, it seemed so impractical to him, but he didn't care at the moment. It was in his way and he had managed to get one of them out of his way without Blondie even noticing.

"Damn it quit bein' so pushy!"

"Shut up! Either I take yer damn clothes off and we fuck, or I rip 'em off and we fuck."

"Just let me take a shower."

Nnoitra's eyes narrowed as something occurred to him and a slow grin stretched his lips. "Alright. But I'm goin' in with ya."

"No way. My shower ain't big enough fer both of us."

"Then no deal."

"What?!"

"The fuck's the big deal? Ain't I bein' a nice guy and compromisin' here?" Nnoitra taunted as Shinji's pants joined his belt on the floor. Shinji looked down in disbelief, momentarily forgetting the argument. He hadn't even felt Nnoitra touching him.

"How didja…?"

"I toldja b'fore. Talent." Nnoitra said as he opened Shinji's now unbuttoned shirt and gazed down at the milky white chest before him. "When'd ya get those?" He asked in surprise as he flicked Shinji's left nipple, not having noticed the piercings during the show that night.

"Ah! D-don't do that. They're still sore."

Shinji had nearly jumped out of his skin when Nnoitra touched him there, not sure whether it hurt or felt good but not willing yet to figure out which it was. Nnoitra grinned and grabbed him by the upper arm, dragging him into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Shinji was right, the two of them would barely have enough room to move around in the shower, but Nnoitra was a rather inventive young man and he'd fucked in tighter spots than that. Plus with the close quarters Shinji wouldn't be able to wiggle away from him that well and the thought made him grin again. He pulled his shirt over his head and nodded towards the shower.

"Turn that on while I get naked."

Shinji frowned and huffed out a breath but did as he was told, something Nnoitra could most definitely get used to. Even if Shinji bitched about it the whole time he still did as he was told and Nnoitra loved that about him. When the water was going and warming up Shinji turned back around to face a very nude and very excited Nnoitra. He frowned but gulped before tossing his head back and looking up at him.

"I don't have any lube in here."

"We'll improvise. Underwear. Off."

Shinji dropped the thin cotton to the floor and shivered; not from the cold but from the look in Nnoitra's eye. It was that dark amethyst color that Shinji had noticed the last couple of times they had been together as his uncovered eye roved over his unclothed body. Like he was going to devour him and love every minute of it. He knew in the back of his mind that he had started this for a reason but that reason eluded him now as Nnoitra reached for him again and shoved him under the too hot spray before adjusting it to a more tolerable temperature. Hair plastered to the side of his head Shinji reached up but found his arms held at his sides.

"Move too much we'll fall out." Nnoitra said as he lowered his head to bite the top of Shinji's ear.

His eyes fluttered closed and he bit his lip. He had had no idea before just how good that could feel but now… now it was bliss.

"S-skip the foreplay. I just wanna get offfff." Well that line hadn't come out at all like how he had wanted it to sound and Nnoitra seemed to know this because he laughed and pressed his lips to Shinji's jugular.

"Sure thing, Blondie." He said, reaching behind the smaller man and slipping the tip of his finger inside him.

Shinji bit back a moan and arched his back, his head falling back and resting against the cold shower wall. The finger pressed deeper, the water adding barely enough lubricant to help it along. Nnoitra knew he should find something else but he knew from experience that soap in the wrong places could burn like a bitch for days and he wasn't about that at all. As he slowly worked the finger in and out, enjoying the not so repressed sounds coming from the flexible blond pressed against his chest, he looked around the bathroom for something, anything he could use.

Shinji had a free hand since Nnoitra was using one of his own hands to finger him, and he raised it, knocking over his shampoo and wincing when it fell on his foot.

"Shit."

"The fuck you doin'?"

"I… I have somethin'." Shinji reached again as Nnoitra pushed the finger deeper. "If ya stop that I could find it."

Nnoitra snorted. "Ya mean this?" He curled his finger and pressed it hard against Shinji's prostate making him cry out and drop his arm.

"Fuck just spit in yer hand then."

"Yer so fuckin' dirty fer a stuck up bitch ya know that?"

"And yer pretty talkative fer someone who usually has nothin' good ta say."

"Tch." Nnoitra rammed a second finger in next to the first and began to scissor them to stretch Shinji.

Shinji moaned and pushed back. "Ya gonna jus' take yer time then?" He taunted and Nnoitra grinned.

"One'a these days I'm gonna play with ya till ya can't see straight before I fuck ya."

"Not today." Shinji breathed, pressing his hips forward into Nnoitra's rock hard cock.

"Whatever ya say, Blondie." He put his hand in front of Shinji's face and wiggled his fingers. "Lick it."

Shinji did as he was told, wetting the hand, fingers and all, his long tongue curling around the digits and laving over the somewhat rough flesh of Nnoitra's palm. Nnoitra didn't waste time slicking up his cock with the saliva before reaching down and grabbing Shinji by the hips, lifting him and pressing him back against the wall, pinning him with his own hips. With one hand holding him in place he reached for one of Shinji's legs, lifting and bending it wide open before reaching for his wrist once more. Shinji mewled and bit his lips, the hot water sluicing down his chest and over his straining cock. Nnoitra repeated his actions on Shinji's other side, spreading him as wide as he could go while holding his arms at his sides. He rocked his hips forward, brushing his cock against Shinji's twitching entrance and leaned forward to nip at his chin.

"Tilt yer hips." He grunted, having a bit of trouble finding the hole on his own.

Shinji pulled against his restraints and managed to grab ahold of the end of Nnoitra's cock, pulling it to him and titling his hips forward to press it to him. The saliva was just about washed away by this point but neither one of them cared as Nnoitra pressed the head inside, pushing in half way before pulling out and back in again.

"Ah… oh fuck. Shi… mmnn-ah." Shinji fisted his hands and bucked his hips forward, wanting to wrap his legs around Nnoitra but loving it that he couldn't.

"Fuck yer so tight." Nnoitra moaned, scraping his teeth along Shinji's neck and tightening his fingers around his wrists.

"Move faster."

"Bossy little bitch."

Nnoitra may have appeared irritated by that but he smiled inwardly. Having the blond tell him to move faster was far better than having him say get out. He picked up his pace, wincing a bit at the friction that was almost too much. He would have spit in his hand or something but they were occupied as were Shinji's. The best he could manage was to pull out and tilt his head down, letting saliva hit his cock before he rammed it back inside. It helped a bit, but not that much.

Shinji was arching his back, trying his best to meet each and every one of his thrusts and being actually successful for the most part. It looked as though this wasn't his first time fucking in a tight space either.

They were both soaking wet, their hair clinging to their faces and Nnoitra's bandana eye patch stuck to his forehead. Shinji looked up at his through heavy lidded eyes and scowled.

"Take that damn thing off." He panted.

Nnoitra was too far gone in the sensation Shinji's ass was causing around his cock to listen and he changed his angle suddenly, causing Shinji to groan and throw his head back, hitting the shower wall and making him see stars.

"Fuck! Oh shit yes."

"Yeah Blondie, ya love it dontcha?"

"Just shut up and do it harder."

"Heh. Masochistic slut."

"Sadistic whore."

"Jani."

"Onnagirai."

"Okama."

"Ket-ketsu… ketsuman, fuck! Yes, oh yes fuckfuckfuck. YES!" Shinji squeezed his eyes shut and his entire body tightened, his muscles clenching around Nnoitra causing the other man to pause in his movements for fear of having his dick ripped off. "Yes. Yes, fuck me just like that. Please don't stop."

Nnoitra chuckled shakily before resuming. "Want me ta keep callin' ya dirty names too."

"Mmmn-ah." Was all Shinji was able to get out at that point. The feel of Nnoitra's entire length pounding into him coupled with the wet slapping sounds of their hips meeting and the now cold sting of the water were almost too much for him.

"Sh-shit. I'm gonna cum." Nnoitra groaned, steadying his hands against the slick wall.

When he felt it coming he lifted Shinji, pulling completely out of him and thrusting his cock against his, rubbing them together as he came, the warmth of it contrasting with the cold of the water. The moment Nnoitra's cum landed on his cock Shinji came as well, splattering himself over Nnoitra's chest and nearly screaming in his release. His legs were shaky when Nnoitra finally lowered him to shut the water off and he was happy that he had decided to still hold on to him with one of his hands. They were both breathing so hard that neither of them could speak and Nnoitra reached for a towel pushing it into Shinji's arms before grabbing the only other one to dry himself with.

Shinji was about to ask Nnoitra why he had jumped in the shower with the stupid eye patch on when he realized what he had just done.

"Oh my God! We didn't use a condom!"

"No shit." Nnoitra tossed over his shoulder as he left the bathroom.

Shinji followed. "Why didncha stop?"

"Hey, I pulled out."

"SO?!"

"Shut up. I ain't dirty er nuthin'. 'Nless yer the dirty one." He cocked an eyebrow at the blond as he looked around for the futon. He was beyond tired after all that activity.

"I am not dirty."

"Then shut up. Fuck, where the hell do ya keep that damn futon?"

"But…."

"Sleep, Blondie. Sleep or I will fuck ya till ya shut up."

Shinji opened his mouth but thought better of it. He supposed that he should have been happy that at least Nnoitra had pulled out before cumming inside him, something that he rarely let happen, but he was still worked up. He was usually so vigilant about using a condom and didn't understand how he could have forgotten. He finished drying his hair and pulled out the futon, frowning down at Nnoitra when he flopped himself on it and got comfortable. With a sigh he dropped to his knees and pulled out his blanket, yanking his pillow out from underneath Nnoitra's head and curling his upper body against it, his back facing the larger man. Nnoitra snorted and then chuckled, wrapping an arm around Shinji's waist and pulling him close.

"What the fuck'er…."

"Shut up and I'll answer more of yer stupid questions tomorrow."

How the hell had he known that would get to him? Shinji huffed out a breath as he quickly decided it just might be worth it. Besides, he was cold and Nnoitra's skin was so warm his eye lids were already drooping. With a wide yawn Shinji closed his eyes and Nnoitra pulled him closer, already dead to the world. With his last thought Shinji wondered if his ass would ever be the same after this man.

* * *

A/N I am sooooo sorry it took so long to get this out and I hope you all like it. First off I wanna thank you all for finally helping SBB reach over 1000 reviews! Woohoo! I am so freakin' happy about that, you have no idea. Anywho, translation time!

According to wiki:

Jani, Janī (ジャニ, ジャニー)From the English name Johnny. Refers to young, slim, boyish-looking, "cute" men (compare twink). Taken from the name of a talent agency, Johnny & Associates, known for producing boy bands such as KinKi Kids, Hey! Say! JUMP and Smap. Jani-kei (ジャニ系, ジャニー系) means "jani-type."

Onnagirai (女嫌い)Literally "woman-hater." This term was used in the Edo period to describe a man who preferred male erotic and romantic companionship exclusively. Similar to misogynia (misogyny).

Okama (お釜, おかま)Literally "a pot, a kettle", this word, always with the honorific prefix "O-", refers to a gay man, especially one who is viewed as effeminate or a drag queen. Can be pejorative. The word originated in Edo period slang for the anus. In current use.

Ketsuman--A portmanteau of the words _ketsu_ and _manko_ literally meaning "ass cunt," this word usually describes the anus of a "passive" male bottom. Compare "mangina"; "man-cunt."

Well there ya have it. I'm super tired so sorry about any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy this installment of Solid Gold and the next chapter will be out hopefully sooner than this on was. I LOVE YOU ALL!!

~Penny

(Sorry about any mistakes. I'll fix them tomorrow. ;p)


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Something was tickling his nose and he reached up to swipe at it, thinking it was his own hair, when he realized it was the wrong color. And far too long. He blinked his eyes opened and found himself face to face with someone's nipple. He frowned but didn't have the energy to move quite yet. When he blinked his eyes upward he first noticed a chin with a thin covering of black stubble followed by a thick white bandana obscuring half of the face. Shinji's eyes widened when the realization came over him that he was cuddled up to Nnoitra and that he was surprisingly quite comfortable. He almost shook himself violently at the thought before he realized this was the perfect opportunity to see that was hiding behind that thing.

Disregarding the fact that the both of them were still quite nude and the fact that Nnoitra was halfway to being fully erect with morning wood, Shinji pushed himself up on his elbows as slowly as he could so as not to disturb the sleeping giant and reached out with his free hand to pull back the white fabric. When he pinched the bottom of the flap between his thumb and forefinger and started to pull it back a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and he almost screamed.

"The fuck ya doin'?"

"Uh…." Shinji said stupidly, his eyes wide and his body stiff. Damn it, he'd been caught. "Nothin'."_ Lame, Shinji. Just lame._

"You were peekin'." Nnoitra grumbled, still only half awake.

"So what. I wanna see what yer hidin'." Shinji defended, trying to pull his hand away unsuccessfully.

Nnoitra grunted and reached up with his other hand, scrubbing it over his face but careful not to move the bandana.

"Tell ya what. I'm fellin' generous this mornin' so I'll let ya see it…." He pulled Shinji on top of him and grinned. "If ya kiss me."

Shinji's mouth fell open and it was on the tip of his tongue to refuse flat out but he really wanted to see. Really wanted to know the reason for Nnoitra hiding half of his face. He frowned and bit his lip as his eyes lowered to that wide mocking grin framed with black stubble and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Nnoitra's, pulling back almost instantly.

"Che, the fuck was that?"

"Yer kiss asshole."

"Nu-uhn. A real fuckin' kiss baka. With tongue and shit."

Shinji pouted, his bottom lip sticking out, his brow furrowed and Nnoitra almost laughed at the site. If he had been a different man he would have thought that Shinji looked cute like that, but he wasn't the type. Really he wasn't. He didn't like cute things… much.

Shinji leaned forward once more, his mind focused on his goal of slaking his curiosity, and he once again pressed his lips to Nnoitra's. The coarse hairs on his chin scraped at Shinji's as he licked the seam between Nnoitra's lips and he was only slightly started when that long tongue of his flicked at his own. This kiss was so different from the other's they had shared, mainly because for the most part they had either been forced or during intense sexual pleasure. It was slow, the slide of tongues lethargic almost in their movements and it made Shinji moan unconsciously and lift himself, leaning further into it. Nnoitra reached up and gripped Shinji's hips lightly, not doing anything other than holding him in place. Shinji was a great kisser and he didn't see any reason why he would keep this part of himself from any potential lover. Shinji on the other hand had forgotten why he had started kissing Nnoitra in the first place. The man was talented, he would give him that. Balancing himself on one elbow he let his other hand glide down Nnoitra's side, tickling his ribcage before running his short nails down to his hip.

Nnoitra shivered and rolled them over, pinning Shinji to the futon as he deepened the kiss, his tongue completely dominating Shinji's. Shinji whined into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and tangling his fingers in that long black hair, tugging gently as he unconsciously ran them through the silky strands. For a brute of a man who seemed to care little for himself, let alone his appearance, his hair was surprisingly soft and well kempt. He ground his hips up into Nnoitra's, tired of the slow play and turned on enough to want more. Nnoitra would have laughed had he not felt the same exact way. He reached up, placing a hand behind Shinji's head and tilting it back, deepened the kiss as he pressed his hard length into Shinji's. He moaned and arched his back, his fingernails trailing down a taut back.

"Lube." Nnoitra pulled away to demand and Shinji sat up, turning halfway to reach behind them and grab the small box next to his television.

Nnoitra didn't even look at what he was grabbing, instead his mouth was already engaged back on Shinji's, taking full advantage of the blonds' eagerness this morning to be completely out of his normal self. He was still quite stretched from the shower sex the night before, albeit a bit sore, and Nnoitra didn't waste time in unnecessary preparations. As soon as he slipped inside he almost came, the combination of tight heat and Shinji's clamping even tighter around him, throwing back his head, arching his back and crying out with a word he didn't have to understand to know what it meant. It didn't take long for either one of them, Shinji cumming first with a loud cry of passion followed by Nnoitra's low guttural grunt and blunt teeth nipping at a stray tongue.

Shinji took a deep breath, smelling for the first time which lubricant Nnoitra had grabbed and he let out a breathy giggle.

"Bubblegum."

Nnoitra snorted and rolled over on his back to catch his breath. "Ya still wanna see?" He asked, his voice rough.

Shinji perked up at that and sat up on his elbows, nodding with a huge smile on his sex flushed face. Nnoitra grinned.

"Whatever." He said, pulling away the fabric and revealing what was hidden beneath.

Shinji's eyes widened but he kept his mouth shut. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but what he was faced with was pretty bad. Four perfectly spaced scars from his eyebrow to his check, scoring over his eyelid and still puckered at the edges. Nnoitra kept his eyes shut though Shinji had an idea what he would see if it were open.

"Whoa." He said simply, not sure what else to say and trying desperately not to ask the question that was currently burning a hole in his tongue._ How._

Nnoitra snorted again and pulled down the bandana sitting up and resting his arms on his bent knees. The sex had made him feel good but showing that vulnerable part of himself had just about ruined it. At least Shinji hadn't giving him the same pitying look Tesla had when he had seen it. He would have punch him if he had and he didn't think that would have gone over very well.

"I got shit ta do. Lemme use yer shower."

Shinji opened his mouth to say that that was fine, still feeling too good after the sex to complain yet, but something different came out.

"How did that happen?"

Nnoitra turned a grin on him before standing to his full height. "Ya just asked ta see it. I ain't gotta tell ya how I got it." He said before walking to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Shinji frowned after him and sighed before stretching himself out on the bed. It took a total of ten seconds before he realized he had just let Nnoitra cum inside him.

"FUCK!"

* * *

Ichigo was dreaming and for the first time he was happy in his dream. Grimmjow was with him and they were sitting back, enjoying the sunny beach they were on, completely alone. It was corny and romantic, but he didn't care; it was just a dream after all. At least it _was_ just a dream until he felt a soft tickling at his neck that translated oddly in his dream world. In his head Grimmjow had started poking him in the neck with a quill before declaring loudly that he was going to become the king of France using only that very quill. Ichigo frowned, the dream slipping away and reality coming back to him.

"You can't do that with just a quill." He muttered still more than half asleep.

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his neck again, letting his lips just barely touch the skin. What the hell was Ichigo dreaming about now, he wondered?

"Ichigo." He whispered in his ear, blowing softly and nibbling at the lobe.

"Mmm."

Grimmjow grinned. "Good morning."

"Mmhmm."

He licked behind Ichigo's ear and his grin grew when the younger man shuddered and tried to roll over.

"Ah, ah, ah. None of that now. Can't have that gorgeous body of yers turned away from me."

Ichigo gave a half smile and tried to open his eyes, finding it far more difficult than it should have been. Grimmjow continued to kiss his neck, using only his lips and breath to stimulate the fine hairs and sensitive nerve endings. Ichigo shuddered again as he lifted his arms and dug his fingers into Grimmjow's soft blue hair. In his half dream Grimmjow's head was in his lap and he was running his fingers through his hair, smiling down at him like a love sick moron.

Outside the land of dreams Grimmjow was slowly sampling Ichigo's neck and shoulders, careful to get just a taste but enjoying that it was turning Ichigo on. He could tell, not only by the hardening member, but by the way Ichigo was breathing, his lips parted and what was once slow even breaths now coming faster; almost panting. He settled himself between Ichigo's legs comfortably, making sure no to squish anything, and continued to kiss him. Ichigo sighed contentedly but bit his lip, still finding it hard to reach wakefulness completely. In his half dream Grimmjow was tickling him again and there was something large in his lap but he couldn't see it.

"Grimmjow?" He managed to say and Grimmjow stopped kissing him long enough to look up at his face.

Ichigo's cheeks were beginning to flush and his eyes were starting to flutter open. Grimmjow grinned and placed his mouth over Ichigo's, lips barely touching.

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Am I dreamin'?"

"Not really." He couldn't stop his hips from rocking forward slightly and could have kissed Ichigo for the lovely sound he made. "Fuck, Ichi…."

Ichigo's fingers pressed into Grimmjow's scalp as he moved them and his own hips pushed back against Grimmjow's. His voice was making it both easier and harder to wake up completely but the fact that they were now sharing each others breath was intoxicating him. He may have been waking up but he was waking up drunk. Grimmjow rubbed his lips against Ichigo's as his left hand slid down his side and he gripped his hip. Ichigo's breath shuddered out into the almost kiss and his eyes fluttered open into slits.

"Grimmjow."

"Tell me Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed again and nudged his mouth against Grimmjow's. "Mmm. Grimm."

"Tell me how much you love me Ichigo." Grimmjow almost pleaded, the very thought of hearing those words again making him almost ready to cum.

Ichigo smiled and giggled a bit, his fingers losing their grip as he bit his bottom lip.

"So much. I love you so much it makes me dizzy."

It was Grimmjow's turn to shudder and his breath fanned out as Ichigo licked his lips._ Say it. Say it!_

"Sometimes I can't breathe right when I think about it." His eye were still closed, his breathing hitching as he spoke but the dream was almost completely gone. "It's like someone's sitting on my chest."

"Fuck." To Grimmjow, when Ichigo talked like this it was just as good as dirty talk for other couples. He was so hard at the words he was just about ready to burst.

"I never want to stop loving you Grimmjow."

That did it; those seven innocent words spilling from that gorgeous mouth had him taut as a guitar string and gushing his release between the two of them, their breath still mixing as they both now panted.

"Ichi… Ichi… fuck Ichigo…."

"Grimm… ah-uhn," He sucked his bottom lip in his mouth. "Fuck you're so hot."

Grimmjow half chuckled half groaned at that and rubbed his lips once more against Ichigo's.

"Ichigo… I-I love… what you do to me." He almost groaned when it came out. Why couldn't he just fucking say it already?

Ichigo sighed and finally opened his eyes, blinking up into Grimmjow's heavy lidded blue ones. He gave him a goofy grin before he spoke again.

"You have morning breath."

Grimmjow dropped his head to the bed and laughed quietly. "So do you asshole."

Ichigo chuckled. "Well it is morning."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go take a shower and get ready for the day then, sunshine."

"Tch. Sunshine." Ichigo grumbled and they got out of bed and made their way to the bathroom to shower. "Don't call me that."

Grimmjow looked back at him and let his eyes rake over his perfect body, pausing briefly on his turgid cock.

"Let me take care'a that and I'll never do it again."

Ichigo snorted. "You mean you weren't gonna already?"

Grimmjow shook his head and turned back around. "Smart ass."

* * *

"So tell me again why I have to come with you?" Ichigo asked as he and Grimmjow drove around town.

"Because he said specifically to bring you. I've been missin' a lot of work because of you."

"How is that my fault?"

"Just shut up and behave. It's only gonna be tea and conversation. It's not like he asked us over for dinner."

Grimmjow's boss had asked to have tea with both Grimmjow and Ichigo once Grimmjow was feeling better before he had gotten out of the hospital and Grimmjow found himself unable to put it off any more when Aizen called and not so subtly "encouraged" him to come over that afternoon. Ichigo had wanted to spend the day just the two of them and was more than a little pissed off that that wasn't happening. Yuzu and Karin were having a slumber party that weekend so he had the whole two days to do nothing with the man he loved and he had wanted to spend every minute of it in solitude. He supposed that was a rather selfish thing to want, but he was human after all. He was allowed to be selfish every so often.

As they pulled into the driveway in front of a large western style house Ichigo had to remind himself that he was still in Japan. It looked like a painting from England, the house did and he was certain he had never seen anything like it before in person. Instantly intimidated he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. Grimmjow parked the car near the front door and leaned across the seat to kiss Ichigo's cheek.

"Calm down. It will be over before you know it."

"Then let's hurry up and get out of the car." Ichigo grumbled.

Grimmjow chuckled and stepped out just as the front door opened and a tall thin man greeted them, showing them inside. Truth be told Ichigo was more than a little wary of meeting this man. He had heard next to nothing about him but it wasn't hard to guess that he was more than a business man, what with Grimmjow's past. Grimmjow on the other hand, while exuding a cool exterior, was nervous, an emotion he never cared to have. Aizen asking him to his family home meant that he had something he wanted from Grimmjow and that Grimmjow wasn't going to particularly like what it was. This wasn't exactly the first time this had happened.

As soon as they were let into the Lounge, Aizen stood from the imposing wingback leather chair he had been seated in and smiled at the both of them.

"How nice of you to join us, Grimmjow."

_Us?_ Ichigo looked around the room, just then noticing a slim dark haired figure sitting to the right of where Aizen had been sitting.

"And this must be the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo started and looked back at the man addressing him. "Uh, yeah. H-… nice to meet you."

"No need to be so shy." Aizen said as he gestured for the two to take their seats. He motioned to the young man beside him. "I would like to introduce you both to my son, Ulquiorra."

Again the awkward greeting between people who weren't all that eager to meet in the first place. The young man looked beyond bored, so much so that he had completely checked out, an almost blank look on his face making large green eyes look even larger. They made Ichigo uncomfortable and his eyes kept returning to that face and wondering if it were in fact a real person and not some wax doll or something. If he hadn't seen the young man move and heard him speak already he would have thought that very likely.

Grimmjow and Aizen kept up the majority of the conversation, speaking of trivial things like the weather and the recent soccer game. Ichigo had no interest in either and silently willed all the tea in the house to wither so they could leave. The entire house felt… off for some reason and he didn't want to stay long enough to find out what that reason was. The young man with the creepy emotionless face kept flicking glances at him and if he wasn't mistaken there was a slight look of disapproval in those large green orbs. Tch, like he cared about what this person, or any other person for that matter, thought of him. He felt like he had been there for hours but it had probably been barely a half an hour when he had the sudden urge to evacuate his bladder.

"Uhm, excuse me. Can I use your bathroom?" He asked politely, waiting for an opening in the conversation. He didn't want his behavior to look bad on Grimmjow in any way.

"Of course. Ulquiorra, would you please show our young friend to the lavatory?"

The young green eyed man stood without a word and led the way out of the room, a slightly reluctant Ichigo following him. Aizen waited until the door was shut before his demeanor changed and he leaned back in his chair, a partially sinister smile on his lips.

"You seem to be having some trouble at work." He stated in what anyone else would have termed a pleasant voice.

Grimmjow knew better than to deny it but he had still hoped that Aizen didn't know about it yet.

"I'm fixing it as we speak." He stated plainly, avoiding Aizen's eyes as he took a sip of his bitter tea.

"Yes, I would assume so, but you do realize just how much money is missing, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what if some of our clients were to want to cash out suddenly? Where do you think that missing money would be filled in from?"

"I understand, sir. I will have the problem fixing as soon as I can. I have Szayel working on the problem already."

Aizen seemed to brighten slightly at this and a single thin eyebrow arched just a touch.

"Ah, well then. I see you have chosen the perfect man for the job." He paused in his speech to take a sip from his tea before settling back in his chair with another slow smile. "I was surprised to hear that your secretary had resigned. I congratulated her on her upcoming wedding, but it seems you are in the market for a new one."

Grimmjow closed his eyes, hoping this wasn't going where he pretty much knew it was.

"Yes, I've already started taking resumes…."

"There will be no need for that. Ulquiorra will fill the position."

Grimmjow sent him a heated glare before looking away and grinding his teeth. Ichigo and Ulquiorra chose that moment to return and the conversation returned to a relatively normal one. Luckily it didn't last much longer and Grimmjow and Ichigo excused themselves, trying not to appear as if they were fleeing.

"That kid isn't really his son is it?"

Grimmjow shrugged, pulling into a drive thru to order some greasy food. He liked to eat bad food when he was pissed off.

"Creepy. So is your boss always like that?"

"Let's just talk about something else, okay?" Grimmjow snapped and Ichigo sighed.

"Fine."

He waited while Grimmjow ordered and inhaled his food, barely taking the time to chew it, before sighing again, this time looking out the window.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously something." Grimmjow huffed out a breath. "What do ya wanna do?"

Ichigo was silent a moment as he thought before replying quietly. "Can we go for a long drive?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "Yeah, whatever you want."

They had barely been on the freeway five minutes before Ichigo smirked at his reflection in the window and turned to Grimmjow, his hand slowly reaching down to unbuckle himself.

"Promise you won't crash and kill us both?" He asked, his voice taking on a low sultry sound.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he turned to look at Ichigo, large brown eyes peering at him full of lust and promise.

"What?" He said stupidly before glancing at the road to make sure he was actually on the right side.

Ichigo didn't answer, instead he reached down and unbuttoned Grimmjow's pants, pulling the zipper down as soon as he was done with that. Grimmjow sucked in his breath when he realized what Ichigo was doing and he continued to stare wide eyed between the orange head descending into his lap and the road that he should have been giving his full attention. Ichigo slipped his hand inside Grimmjow's underwear and pulled his half hard member out, grinning and humming his pleasure when he saw it. Grimmjow bit his lip so shocked and excited at what Ichigo was about to do that he didn't give two shits if they got pulled over for it. Ichigo was too focused on the cock in front of him to notice Grimmjow's reaction but he still heard the deep groan he let out when his lips finally closed over the head and he began to suck.

"Oh shit."

Ichigo chuckled with his mouth full and began to bob his head, one hand awkwardly holding him up on Grimmjow's thigh and the other barely resting on the seat near his ass. His tongue curled and his lips pursed as he moved, making the best of the tight space he was in. His head kept bumping the steering wheel but that didn't stop Grimmjow from cursing almost the entire time.

"Fuck Ichigo. Shit, yes. Oh God you have no idea how fucking hot you make me. Don't stop. Don't fucking stop."

Ichigo almost pulled back to tell him he had no intention of stopping until he tasted cum on the back of his tongue, but thought that might have been a bit cruel to do. When he felt the first pulse in Grimmjow's cock followed by a loud groan he knew it was almost time and he slowed his movements but sucked harder as he moved up and down his cock, releasing the head to lap at it with his tongue before taking it back in to the hilt once again.

"Oh fuck!"

Grimmjow threw back his head and tried desperately to keep his eyes open as he came, the sounds of Ichigo sucking him dry and swallowing every drop making him want to cum forever. As soon as he was able to pulled to the side of the road and pulled Ichigo off his lap, crushing his lips against Ichigo's swollen ones and kissing him deeply.

"Sh-shit Ichigo." He panted as he nipped at those lips. "Shit."

"Do you feel better now?" Ichigo asked, licking his lips as he pulled back and put Grimmjow back together. "I know I do."

Grimmjow let his head fall back again and closed his eyes, his body trembling with too many emotions and sensations to name them all.

"Fuck." Was his only answer to that.

"Hey, since you're all tired now, can I drive?"

Grimmjow laughed and shook his head before he looked into Ichigo's smiling brown eyes.

"That had better not be your reason for givin' me road head."

Ichigo just smiled. "So can I?"

He let his eyes roam over Ichigo and wondered how on earth he had been lucky enough to get this young man's affection, not to mention his love.

"Yeah, just don't kill us."

Ichigo grinned and hoped out of the car, practically pulling Grimmjow out of his seat when he got to the other side. He hardly ever got to drive.

"Just sit back and relax. I know a place we can go for the rest of the day."

Without another word Ichigo pulled the car back onto the freeway and began to drive, his eyes dutifully on the road and both hands on the wheel. Grimmjow just smiled at him until he felt his eyes drift closed and the sounds of the engine lull him to sleep.

* * *

A/N YAY Another chapter! And some hot GrimmIch, ne? I'm exhausted so I'm off to lala land to dream up more fun stuff for future chapters :D Love ya Duckies!

~Penny


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

"What?! No way!"

Grimmjow took a deep breath and tried again. Ichigo was acting like a child but he could sort of understand how he felt. He wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting his family but he wanted to get it out of the way as quickly as possible.

"Just have them come pick you up here so they can see where you're living now and… you know, meet me and stuff." He wasn't too sure about the last part, but he knew it had to happen some time. There really was no point in putting it off, but they could definitely wait on revealing their relationship. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow weren't ready for that quite yet. The boys' family didn't even know he was a stripper.

"Oh yeah, 'cause that would go over real fuckin' well. 'Hey dad, Yuzu, this is Grimmjow. I live with him and sleep with him in his bed and guess what? We fucked on the coffee table last week! Who wants dinner?'"

Grimmjow snorted before barking out a laugh. "Who the fuck would say it like that? Don't be stupid." He crossed the kitchen to stand next to Ichigo by the stove and kissed the side of his head. "Would you rather me go over there to meet them? That would look kinda weird. Like yer bringin' yer girlfriend home er somethin'."

Ichigo groaned. He was so not looking forward to either scenario, knowing full well that one of his siblings, but most likely his father, would embarrass the hell out of him. He wasn't nearly ready to tell them that he was dating a guy and even if Karin already knew about it he knew she wasn't going to tell anyone any time soon. Most likely no one would care, or his dad would throw a fit about not getting any grandchildren. He knew the problem wouldn't be so much about him being with a guy at all with Yuzu but more with the fact that he hadn't told her. He sighed and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"This sucks."

"Aw, c'mon. Could be worse. I could be Nnoi."

Ichigo scowled. "Don't even joke about that."

"Look, we should just get it over with as soon as possible, alright?"

Ichigo sighed and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist. "You know, sometimes you sound like an old wise man and other times you sound like a big kid. I don't get it."

"Are you calling me old?"

Ichigo chuckled and buried his face in Grimmjow's neck. "Oh yeah. You're so old."

It was supposed to be a lazy Sunday for the both of them and they were taking as much advantage of it as they possibly could. After Saturday's less than agreeable afternoon tea time with Grimmjow's boss and Ichigo's daring actions in the car, he had driven them to the closest beach he knew of and they had spent the rest of the day just meandering up and down in the sand, talking. The beach had been relatively empty and they were glad for that, finding it easy to sneak little kisses here and there when no one was around, even going so far as to holding hands for a while, surprisingly initiated by Grimmjow himself. Ichigo had turned bright red when he did it and Grimmjow had laughed at him as their fingers linked. Even after spending the majority of the week jealous as he had never been before, Ichigo was on cloud nine at that moment and wished it could last forever.

When they had gotten home to find the house empty they again took advantage of their situation, curling up on the couch and watching a couple movies, cuddling, making out and finally making love. It was rare for them to take things slow, usually because they either didn't have time or were too tired to want to take things slow, but they had no excuses this time and Grimmjow had shown Ichigo just how wonderful it could be to caress and love each other for hours instead of just jumping right in to the sex. Trembling and barely able to walk afterwards, Grimmjow had had to practically carry Ichigo to bed.

Ichigo began to nibble on Grimmjow's neck, licking at the smooth skin before sighing again and leaning back so he could look Grimmjow in the eyes.

"I'm hungry."

Grimmjow laughed, having expected something else entirely to come out of Ichigo's mouth, and shook his head. "Why don't you cook somethin' up while I go check on a few things."

Ichigo frowned. "What things? This is our day."

"I know this is our day, I just want to see how Szayel is progressing…." He stopped at the look on Ichigo's face when he sad the other man's name. "What?"

"Nothing." Ichigo pulled out of Grimmjow's arms and walked to the refrigerator.

"It's not nothing. Quit acting like a girl."

"Whatever."

Grimmjow opened his mouth to comment on Ichigo's sudden mood change when the phone rang. Sighing he left the kitchen to answer it.

"Grimm I have wonderful news for you." Szayel's crisp, clear voice greeted him.

"Good, make it quick."

"Oh, are you busy with something?"

Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose and walked into the bedroom so Ichigo wouldn't hear him. "Nothing, Ichigo's all pissy right now and I think it's your fault."

"My fault! Whatever did I do to him?"

"I have no idea. So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, well it seems that the computer used to make the wire transfers is located in a building not far from your office. Ever heard of the Yamada Corporation? I seriously doubt it's anyone working there that is doing this to you but it's definitely happening from that building. I'd have your watcher get on that Monday."

"I'll tell Nnoi about it then. He will love that he has a bit more to do now."

"I'm sure that man would love to just barge in there and demand that whoever it was step forward so he could beat the shit out of them, but remind him that he needs to be a bit more subtle about things. If whoever is doing this gets wind that we have found some information about them they will flee and we're stuck starting completely over. That would make me rather upset."

"Yeah. I'll tell him. Thanks Szayel."

"No problem. Anything to help out a friend, Grimm."

Grimmjow snorted. "Sure. Yer just doin' this to make yerself look good."

"No act is selfless, Grimmjow. Goodbye."

Meanwhile Ichigo was in the kitchen putting together something for lunch. He had watched Grimmjow walk into his bedroom to talk and he scowled at his back. Why did he need to be so secretive? It wasn't like Ichigo didn't know what was going on. Grimmjow had been very good recently with telling Ichigo, almost, everything about what was going on with him and the current situation so he didn't understand what he felt he had to hide. It pissed him off. Even more was the man he was talking to. He knew he really had no reason to but he hated that man. Hated how close he seemed with Grimmjow. Hated his voice and his face and his demeanor….

"It's burning."

Ichigo jumped and looked down at the stove, seeing his vegetables starting to burn.

"Fuck."

"What the hell were you thinkin' about that you didn't see what you were staring at?"

"Nothing. Fuck, sorry. I ruined it."

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it. We'll order out or go out or something. Whatever you want."

Ichigo sighed back into Grimmjow's chest. "No one is coming over right?"

"No, why?"

Ichigo had learned something about himself in the past week that he wasn't too sure about. When he got jealous he got horny. He had never really been jealous before, not in a relationship anyway, so the entire experience was new to him. Right now the only thing his mind could focus on was sucking Grimmjow off and riding him until he came as hard as he could. He knew Grimmjow wouldn't complain but they had just had sex an hour before and he didn't want to overdo things.

"Can we… order a pizza and just chill?"

Grimmjow smirked and kissed Ichigo's neck again, letting his teeth scrape along the boney protuberances. Ichigo shuddered and closed his eyes. Then again if Grimmjow was up for it…. Grimmjow's hand trailed down the front of Ichigo's shirt and rested briefly at the buckle of his pants. Ichigo felt his nipples harden and he groaned, pushing his hips back against Grimmjow's and smirking at the returning groan. As he palmed Ichigo's growing erection and alternately kissed and licked the back of his neck, Grimmjow reached for the bottle of olive oil still on the counter. He had been wanting to fuck Ichigo in the kitchen for some time now and he would happily kill anyone who ruined it this time. Ichigo sucked in his breath and braced his hands on the counter as Grimmjow slowly undid his button fly and reached inside his pants to grope him.

"Ah-mmn-ah."

"What's that?" Grimmjow taunted, grinning as he pulled his hands out of the front of Ichigo's pants and slid them in the back.

"Sh-shit. Fff-ah nngh-ah."

Grimmjow went straight for Ichigo's hole, pressing the pad of his middle finger to it as he sank his teeth into his shoulder through his shirt. With his free hand he pushed Ichigo's pants down, pleased when it didn't take much effort on his part. He was getting rather good at taking off too tight jeans, he thought fleetingly. He reached for the oil covertly and poured a small amount on his hand as he pulled Ichigo's underwear down over his ass. Ichigo arched his back and continued to make the kinds of noises that drove Grimmjow nuts. When the slick oil coated finger slid inside him he cried out and gripped the counter tighter.

"Grimm… jow…."

"Only one finger and yer about ready to burst."

"Sh-shut up."

Grimmjow chuckled and bit down on Ichigo's ear lobe. "Step out of yer pants."

Ichigo barely managed to get one leg free before Grimmjow added a second finger, scissoring them as he moved them slowly in and out. He unzipped his own pants and pulled himself free, already hard and dripping with precum.

"You ready?"

"Yesss."

Grimmjow chuckled again and pulled his oil covered hand away, running the slick substance over his cock as he grabbed Ichigo's knee and lifted it, setting it on the counter and holding it there until Ichigo got the point and adjusted it himself. With one hand on Ichigo's hip and the other guiding him, he slipped inside the tight sheath to the hilt, letting out a low groan as he did so. Ichigo gritted his teeth and pushed back, digging his knee into the counter and dropping his head forward to rest against the cupboard. When Grimmjow began to move he cried out, moving against his slow but deep thrusts and trying not to let his head bang into the wood in front of him. With one hand on his hip the other reached under Ichigo's shirt to pluck his pebble hard nipples a few times before wrapping his slick fingers around a very hard cock.

"Fuck! Oh fuck Grimm….."

"Mmm."

They moved together, the pace quickening as well as their breath, the noises coming from the both of them drowning out all else. Ichigo threw his head back, narrowly missing Grimmjow's face, as he forced them both to move faster, deeper, harder. Grimmjow sank his teeth once more in the back of Ichigo's neck as his hand worked him, jerking his cock in time with his thrusts. Precum mingled with the olive oil, making everything that much slicker and it seemed like no time at all before Ichigo was vocalizing his coming orgasm as his ass clenched and his cock spasmed. Grimmjow growled and pistoned his hips faster, feeling his own release coming. Ichigo came first, spilling himself on the counter and tightening around Grimmjow, milking a sympathetic reaction from the older man. They were left panting, Ichigo slumped against the cupboard with Grimmjow spreading kisses all over his neck. Ichigo slowly let his leg drop and turned around, pulling Grimmjow close for a deep needy kiss.

"Yer smilin' now."

Ichigo giggled and bit his lip. "It's your fault."

Grimmjow grinned. "Good."

"Uhg, I need another shower now."

Grimmjow slapped Ichigo's ass and laughed. "We both do. And now I need to do some laundry. I wander what gets olive oil out of slacks."

* * *

Nnoitra still had a smile on his face when he returned to the condo Sunday and when he walked in the door even the sounds of sex coming from the kitchen didn't mar it. After snatching a quick peek, seeing Grimmjow with his head back and eyes closed as he pounded into the redhead that was desperately tiring not to get slammed into the cupboard almost made him laugh but he kept quiet and tip toed to his room.

Never in a million years would he have imagined that he would get to spend the whole day fucking Blondie. Shinji seemed to be warming up to him more than a little and he couldn't find any reason to not simply enjoy every minute of it. After the shower sex Friday night followed by the sweet morning sex where he had gotten away with not using a condom, he hated those things so much, they had spent the rest of Saturday arguing and fucking, stopping periodically to eat and catch quick cat naps. It was weird, for all the fight Shinji had put up before hand now that they were into it the only thing in the way was the fact that they seemed to have trouble getting along outside of sex. Which was fine, as long as they could still fuck. That tight supple ass and that flexible lithe body was a bit more than Nnoitra could ask for at the moment and he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He'd even gotten away with more kissing too, though it had only been in the heat of the moment and afterwards Shinji had heatedly denied liking it. Little fucking liar.

But now that an empty bed was in front of him he realized just how tired he was. Stripping off his clothes and tossing them on the floor, he threw himself on the bed and passed out.

* * *

For the first time in as long as he could remember his mother was angry with him. Angry enough not to smile or talk to him. Shinji pouted as they sat at the airport waiting for his grandparent's plane to start boarding. He couldn't blame her really. She had called Friday night, well technically Saturday morning, while he had been in the shower with Nnoitra and he hadn't noticed his message light blinking until Saturday night. He had tried calling, seeing that she had left more than ten messages, but Nnoitra had had other ideas and before he pressed the talk button he was dropping the phone in favor of whatever the hell it was he had been doing with his tongue.

He blushed as he thought about it, a little angry with himself that he had even let that man continue touching him let alone the fact that he hadn't said no the entire day other than when Nnoitra had told him to order out. But then he had offered to pay half and he had given in. A big part of him was pissed off that he caved so easily but he couldn't find it in himself to feel too bad about it. The sex was just too good and he figured he'd take it while it lasted. It wasn't like he was dating Nnoitra or ever going to for that matter. Fuck buddies like him didn't come around very often though and he was ever one to take full advantage of what was right in front of him.

"Shinji." His grandmother said, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Oma?"

Shinji's grandmother stood to an impressive height of five feet three inches and grabbed his face between her hands, squeezing his cheeks together before giving them a sharp slap. She always spoke in German and now was no different.

"You tell your girlfriend to keep her mouth to herself until you marry her!"

Shinji blushed and looked at the floor. Nnoitra had thought it great fun when they both noticed the gigantic hickey he had left on the side of his neck. Shinji however had been more than a little mortified. Not only was it dark purple with little red splotches in the middle, you could even see teeth marks around the edges.

"Yes, Oma." _Now leave!_

His grandfather was a man of few words and he hardly ever spared any for Shinji. With a quick nod of his head and a kiss on the cheek for his daughter the two of them left to board the plane. Shinji sighed and looked at his mother, his brows knit together and a slight pout to his lips.

"Okaachan…."

"I don't wanna hear it Shinji." He cringed at the use of his full name.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry! I didn't even hear it ring!"

"Course ya can't hear it ring when yer too busy fuckin' someone ya don't like!"

"Okaachan!"

"I need a couple days ta cool off." She said before stalking away from him.

Shinji was left gaping, for the first time in his life his mother was angry enough to stop speaking to him. The reason she had been calling him was because her parents had been talking about arranging a meeting with a "good German boy" they knew. They wanted their daughter to marry again and they didn't want to see her with another "Jap". They hated the fact that she had run off to marry Shinji's father when she had found out she was pregnant with Shinji and let her know about it every chance they had gotten. Usually when Shinji was there he would have been able to change the subject to something else, even if it meant his grandparents ridiculing him instead, but this time his mother had been on her own and had apparently not faired well. She had been talked into flying out to Germany in two weeks to meet the man. She didn't want to do it but she had trouble saying no. To anyone. Shinji sighed and pulled out his phone, calling the only person in the world who may have sympathized with him.

* * *

Ichigo was curled up next to Grimmjow on the couch when his phone rang with Shinji's ringtone. He answered it a tired hello, not bothering to lift his head from Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Hey, can I talk to ya?"

"What's wrong?"

As Shinji told him about what happened he sat up straight and sighed. "She needs to handle these things on her own, Shin. You can't be there to fight all her battles."

"I know that, but… Ichi she called me Shinji. She won't talk ta me." He sighed. "I need a drink."

"No."

"Whaddya mean no? I'm a grown man. I can drink whenever I want."

"I don't want a get a call in the middle of the night that you're stranded in a love hotel that you don't know how you got to! Shinji, just take a few deep breaths and relax."

"Then drink with me. Please Ichi? I really need this."

Ichigo sighed and looked over at Grimmjow who seemed to be watching him intently. "Let me call you back." He said, flipping his phone closed before hearing Shinji's answer.

"What?"

"You think it'd be cool if Shinji came over for a bit?"

"I thought you just wanted it to be us?"

"Yeah well…. He kinds needs company right now. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Grimmjow grinned. "Oh yeah? How?"

Ichigo blushed. "Well, you've been wanting to do that one thing again…."

"Say it." Grimmjow kept the grin on his face as he watched Ichigo turn red.

"You've been wanting to…," His voice dropped. "Rim me."

Grimmjow threw back his head and laughed. "So if I say it's cool for Blondie to come over I get to rim you tonight?"

If possible he got redder and he nodded, much to Grimmjow's delight.

"Alright, fine. For a bit."

* * *

Grimmjow was trying to ignore the two giggling young men in his kitchen but it was hard to do. He hadn't seen Ichigo drunk since they had gone to Osaka and him and Shinji together while drunk was actually quite entertaining. At the moment they were playing a game called bus driver and Ichigo was losing miserably. Grimmjow didn't really understand the rules but it was still entertaining.

"Fuck, you be the rider now. I'm gonna throw up."

"I've had more than you have!"

"So. Next one is black."

Shinji flipped over a card. "Ha. It's red, take a sip asshole."

"Fuck you." Ichigo said, taking a sip of the hard liquor Grimmjow hard provided for them.

"Okay, what the fuck are you two playing?" Grimmjow gave up trying to work and walked to the kitchen.

"Bus driver." Shinji grinned.

"How does it work?" Grimmjow asked, taking a seat at the dinner table next to Ichigo.

"First ya choose one person who's tha "Rider" and tha other's tha "Bus Driver". Tha bus driver shuffles a deck'a cards and deals five cards out face down on tha table. Then he asks tha rider whether tha last card dealt is black or red. If tha rider guesses wrong he takes one sip of his drink. Then ya ditch tha card and tha driver deals another five face down on top'a tha four that're left. If tha rider guesses right, tha bus driver asks him whether or not tha next card in the line will be higher or lower than tha one that was just flipped over. If he guesses correctly tha driver keeps flippin' cards and askin' tha higher or lower question until tha rider either gets to tha front of the bus or guesses wrong. If he does guess wrong then he has ta sip once for that card and once for every card that he guessed right previously in tha string. The goal is to get ta tha front'a the bus in one string."

"The fuck'er you doin' here?"

Shinji looked up and giggled at the new comer. "Drinkin' with Ichi. The fuck you doin' here?"

"I'm stayin' here." Nnoitra had woken up not long ago to strange noises and when he finally figured out it was people he pulled on a pair of pants and went to see what was going on.

"I'm watchin' the Strawberry get drunk. Have a seat and you can watch Blondie get drunk."

"Tch. I ain't gonna get drunk." Shinji said, frowning at Grimmjow but taking a shot.

Nnoitra smiled and plopped in the chair next to Shinji.

"We should play something we can all play." Ichigo suggested, propping his head up on his hand. Damn, room was already spinning.

"Oh my God! Let's have a pocky sucking contest!"

Ichigo perked up at that and laughed. "Oh my God! Grimm you have to see this. We need pocky right now!"

Grimmjow just laughed and shook his head. "The fuck is a pocky sucking contest?"

"It's this game Shin and I made up in high school." Ichiog excitedly explained. "Okay, so we get some pocky, right, and like each person gets one package and they have five minutes to suck as much chocolate or whatever off as many sticks as they can without breaking it. Winner gets to dare the loser to do anything he wants. At the end of each game everyone has to take two shots. Get drunker that way. Shit, remember when we played with Yumi and Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked Shinji who suddenly burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Ya really wanna tell yer man about that night?" Ichigo frowned at that, having been thinking of another incident entirely.

"Now you have to tell me."

"No it's too embarrassing."

"I'll tell!" Shinji offered enthusiastically, raising his hands and sitting up higher in his set. Nnoitra grinned and cocked an eyebrow. Oh, he was so fucking him tonight. "Ikkaku won and Ichi lost so Ikkaku dared him to drink a gallon of milk. Like chug it. He ended up pukin' over the balcony and his big titted neighbor came out and offered ta make him feel better. She wanted ta fuck him so bad. And just as he was about to answer her…."

"No more!" Ichigo leaned over the table to try and place his hand over Shinji's mouth but was easily dodged.

"He fuckin' puked all over her."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra threw their heads back and laughed so hard they almost fell out of their seats while Ichigo turned the brightest shade of crimson Grimmjow had ever seen.

"Shit, okay. Ichigo wins most embarrassing moment ever."

"Hands fuckin' down!" Nnoitra added.

"Shut up."

"So we need pocky!" Shinji chimed in gleefully and Ichigo grinned.

""Nnoitra is obsessed with pocky, I'm sure there's some around here."

"I'm not obsessed."

"Oh, yes you are." Grimmjow said, standing and walking to a cupboard and opening it to show off nearly thirty boxes of a wide variety of pocky.

"Holy shit! Obsess much?"

"Shut up Blondie."

"What kind?" Grimmjow asked as he looked up at the boxes.

"Don't matter. Not the bitter kind, that kind sucks fer this game." Shinji answered.

"The bitter kind is nasty anyway." Nnoitra grumbled.

Ichigo excused himself to the bathroom and Grimmjow set to pulling out a few boxes to decide what to use. If he was going to play as well he wanted something he would actually like. Meanwhile Shinji stuck out his tongue and began to unroll the ball on the underside of his tongue ring. Nnoitra watched him intently, wanting to lean forward and suck that tongue into his mouth but not really wanting Grimmjow or Ichigo to catch him doing it. He knew that even drunk Shinji might not appreciate that and he had enjoyed what they had done the day before enough not to push it.

"The fuck you doin'?" He asked instead.

"I can't play with this in." He said, holding up the ring before setting it aside. "It breaks the sticks and I'd end up losing. I like ta win."

Nnoitra grinned. "I bet ya do."

Shinji smirked playfully and leaned slightly forward. "I always win."

Nnoitra licked his lips and sat back in his chair. Now this was something he wanted to see. He still hadn't managed to get the blond to suck him off yet but felt that he was making progress in that area. After all, he had gotten away with so much lately it was bound to happen eventually. Seeing him in action was going to give him a bit of a taste of what was to come. Ichigo came back and took his seat just as Grimmjow decided on flavor and retuned to his seat as well.

"Strawberry? That wasn't predictable er anythin'." Shinji said as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

Shinji ignored him and sent a taunting look over to Ichigo. "You are so gonna lose. Just like ya always do."

"Fuck you! I could win this time."

"Yeah Blondie. He's had quite a lot of practice lately."

"Grimm." Ichigo whined quietly, making Grimmjow chuckle. Ichigo was so cute when he was drunk.

Placing and unwrapped package of pocky before each player Shinji instructed them to open them and count how many were there. Six of Nnoitra's were broken so they settled with fourteen sticks for each player. Ichigo grabbed the digital timer off the counter and set it on the table setting it for five minutes but not letting it go yet.

"Alright, so we're clear on the rules, ne?"

Everyone nodded and he grinned, starting the timer. Everyone dug in, Grimmjow the first one to break his as the four of them set out on a mad dash to get the most sticks cleared of the strawberry yogurt. Nnoitra was distracted enough by how quickly Shinji worked, efficiently clearing three sticks right off the bat. By the time the timer went off Grimmjow had two, Nnoitra had three, Ichigo had five and Shinji had seven. Shinji grinned up at Nnoitra.

"I told ya I always win." Then he turned his grin on Grimmjow. "And_ you_ lose."

"Ooh!" Ichigo jumped up and cupped his hand over Shinji's ear, whispering an idea he had for a dare.

Grimmjow glared at them as they giggled and Shinji returned his gaze. "Yer lucky Ichi loves ya. All ya hafta do it wear this ta work tamorrow." He pulled his neon pink tie off and tossed it to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow glared at the offending colored tie and grumbled. "This game sucks."

"Don't be a sore loser." Ichigo said, retaking his seat and pulling Grimmjow closer for a quick kiss.

Shinji stuck his finger down his throat and made gagging noises, Nnoitra snickering as he did so. Ichigo poured shots for everyone and they drank before setting up another game. After three rounds everyone had lost once except Shinji. Ichigo had had to drink pickle juice from the jar, something Nnoitra had dared him to do being the winner so he had come back with daring him to let Shinji braid his hair and walk around with it for a day.

"Hey I didn't lose!"

"Yeah but you got second to last so there."

"You suck."

Grimmjow grinned. "Yup, and this game is over." He stood up, having long since lost interest the game in favor of getting Ichigo alone and sucking something far more interesting. He pulled Ichigo up, catching him as he swayed and almost fell. He rolled his eyes and tossed the near limp body of his boyfriend over his shoulder and started heading for the bedroom.

"Gr-Grimm! Put me down! God! The fuckin' room is… yer makin' me dizzy!"

"Oh I'll make ya more than dizzy by the time I'm done with ya." Grimmjow laughed, kicking the bedroom door shut behind him.

Nnoitra shook his head and leaned forward, causing Shinji to lean back and almost fall out of his chair.

"We're all alone Blondie."

"So?" Shinji said, finally feeling the alcohol in his system. Like most people, when he drank he got horny and Nnoitra's presence was doing a number on his head right then.

"So let's fool around."

Shinji smiled. "Sorry too drunk."

Unfortunately his body didn't seem to want to agree with his brain and he reached up and grabbed Nnoitra by the back of the head, pulling him down into a needy kiss. Nnoitra would have laughed if he had had the chance but Shinji's tongue was in his mouth and after sneaking a dozen or so shots during the game as well as the six they had had as the requirement that tongue was doing things to him that he rather liked. He pulled Shinji into his lap, making the blonde straddle him as they continued to kiss, their cocks now pressing against each other as Shinji ground his hips down and wrapped his arms around Nnoitra's neck.

Meanwhile Grimmjow sent Ichigo out to get a couple bottles of water. Ichigo took two steps away from the door and stopped dead, his eyes going wide and his mouth falling open as he watched Nnoitra lay Shinji out on the table and devour him, Shinji arching his back and moaning quietly. He turned around and walked back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and standing with his back to it.

"The fuck's the water?" Grimmjow asked with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Sh… sh… and… they…."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pushed Ichigo away fro the door, opening it a bit and peeking out. He knew Nnoitra would take advantage of the blond but he didn't think it would be on his kitchen table. He decided to let it go and shut the door. He figured that if he told them to move Shinji would get upset and realize what he was doing and probably take off and he was definitely not in the cock blocking business.

"Yer just gonna let them do that?!"

"Shut up and take those damn clothes off so I can fuck that tight ass of yours until you pass out."

Ichigo blushed and frowned, the combination making Grimmjow smile, kissing him on the cheek and leaving toothpaste in his wake. Ichigo wiped himself clean and did as Grimmjow bade, stripping out of his clothes and waiting patiently on the bed, hoping he wasn't about to hear his best friend get fucked on the kitchen table.

* * *

A/N Ah, drinking games. So I kinda invented the Pocky Sucking Game a while back and figured I had no choice but to write about it. At least I think I invented it... at least I've never heard of it before. ;p Wow this one was kinda long, ne?! Go me ;p I hope you all enjoy this one and for those of you that are interested I posted a tiny experct for the sequel to SBB. Don't freak out though, I'm not ending SBB any time too soon, but I'm a very imaptient person and I guess I may have wanted to tease a bit. Anyway it's called Solid Gold and please, if ya want, go check it out :D I think that's it from me!

TA!

~Penny

**Oh yeah! Sorry for not replying to reviews recently. I've been so tired I haven't really had the time. I WILL reply this time though, promise :D *hugs***


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was seeing when he finished up his routine in the bathroom. Brushing his teeth and washing his face was a near nightly routine that was only thrown off when he and Ichigo passed out before he could do it. But now, as he exited the room and looked over at his bed he almost burst out laughing. Ichigo was laying face first in a pillow, naked with his ass exposed to the air, snoring. Loudly. Even though he was a bit disappointed that they weren't going to fool around any more that night, he was amused enough to let it slide. They had after all been intimate more than a couple times that day already. With a shake of his head he slid into his side of the bed and pulled the covers up over both of them, poking Ichigo in the side until he grunted and rolled over, taking a deep breath when he was finally able to breathe properly.

When he heard a moan that was unmistakably Nnoitra's coming from the kitchen followed almost immediately by a thud and two loud curses he almost laughed again. It was so quiet in the house he could hear the two make their way to Nnoitra's bedroom and the door slam shut behind them. With a sigh he hoped that was the last he would hear of them that night.

How very wrong he was.

* * *

Shinji groaned and curled his knees closer to his stomach. It was hot and he was dizzy and his actions didn't do anything to alleviate it at all. He squinted his eyes open and frowned at the room he as in, not recognizing anything and not yet remembering how he could have gotten there, or where "there" was in the first place . He groaned again and tried to roll over, the action making his head spin more and his stomach roll.

"Fuck, ya make a lotta noise."

Shinji's eyes snapped open fully and he rolled over, quickly regretting his decision for at least two reasons. One, the entire night came flooding back to him at the site of the man in bed next to him and two because he very suddenly needed to throw up. His hand flew up to his mouth and he rolled back over to the side of the bed.

"Hey, don't fuckin' puke in here!"

"Bathroom." Was all Shinji managed as he tried desperately to get out of bed and hold the contents of his stomach in at the same time.

Nnoitra pointed lazily at the bedroom door. "Right across from here."

Shinji darted out, banging into the door frame on his way and stumbling into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before the dam broke. Nnoitra grinned and laid back down in the bed, half amused, half sickened by the sounds Shinji was making. Poor kid, he thought, not really feeling one bit sorry for him. Idiot should learn to hold his liquor better. He wondered when he'd realize he was still naked.

Shinji on the other hand was almost wishing that he would puke up his insides so he would stop throwing up, figuring that if there was nothing left in there it would end the horrible feeling. Sitting on the floor in the guest bathroom, naked he realized belatedly, emptying the contents of his stomach after a night of hard drunk sloppy sex with a man he wasn't supposed to like in the home of a man he only grudgingly didn't hate had not been how he pictured his Monday morning. When the flow stopped but the heaving continued he grabbed the sides of his head and rested it on the edge of the toilet, not caring at the moment how unsanitary that was.

Nnoitra pushed himself out of bed, only feeling slightly unsteady and nauseous, and walked to the bathroom. He shut the door and turned on the shower, ignoring Shinji and the glare he threw at him completely before stepping under the hot spray of water. It felt so refreshing to get clean again, one of his many secret joys in life, that he groaned, pulling off his eye patch so that he could get every inch of himself cleaned. Shinji watched through slitted eyes, not being able to get up enough energy to be turned on at the sight but more than a little intrigued by the unconscious show Nnoitra was putting on.

It was rare for him to watch anyone shower for the sake of getting clean and he eagerly took the sight in, watching Nnoitra's long fingers massage shampoo into his hair and then rinse, adding too much conditioner before soaping up and scrubbing his entire body. It didn't take as long as he would have thought it would, him being so large and all, but soon Nnoitra was finished and the shower was off. He watched him wring out his hair before reaching for a towel to dry himself off with.

"Should pr'olly do that too." Nnoitra said with a smirk, careful not to show the left side of his face.

Shinji grunted but didn't move. It was probably safer for him that way. Nnoitra laughed making him wince and close his eyes.

"Ya look pathetic."

"Fuck you."

Nnoitra laughed loudly making Shinji cringe at the noise level. It was just too amusing watching the naked blond clutching the toilet as if it were a lifeline but he wanted to get dressed and get on with his day. He had things he needed to do after all.

"Get up I gotta take a shit."

Shinji groaned again and tried to move. "Aren't ya s'possed ta do that before ya shower?"

"Who cares?"

"Whatever." He pushed himself shakily off the floor and took a deep breath before eyeing the shower longingly. Nnoitra rolled his eyes and turned the water back on, shoving Shinji inside before turning to leave the bathroom.

"Don't say I ain't never been nice to ya!" He called over his shoulder before shutting the door.

* * *

Ichigo hadn't faired much better with his morning but he had managed to keep everything inside him. Grimmjow didn't bother waking him, knowing that he wasn't going to make it to school that day and if he tried he'd end up being miserable and sleep most of it away anyway. After a shower and a bit more time in front of the mirror than usual he walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ichigo."

"Mmm."

"Get some rest and come by my office when ya wake up, okay?"

Ichigo nodded, groaning at the action and Grimmjow chuckled quietly before leaning down to kiss the side of his head.

"You owe me." He whispered.

Ichigo gave him a lopsided grin but kept his eyes closed. "Sorry."

Grimmjow stood and grabbed the hideous pink tie, glaring at it but not about to let anyone say he didn't follow through with his dare. He may have been pushing thirty but he still had his abundance of pride.

"Like I said, ya owe me."

"Mmhmm."

"I'll see ya."

Ichigo smiled and managed to open his eyes a bit. "Bye."

Grimmjow smiled back, a big grin that bordered between feral and love sick before he left the room and Ichigo to sleep.

* * *

The room seemed hazy, like a thin fog was curling through the air with no where to go, but the figures there were as clear as day. Szayel was at Grimmjow's desk, typing away on his computer, muttering softly to himself as Grimmjow practically prowled behind him, stopping every so often to peek over Szayel's shoulder.

"Are you finished yet?" He asked gruffly.

Szayel stopped what he was doing and turned around in the chair to smirk up at Grimmjow.

"Impatient are we?"

"Ichigo will be here soon." Grimmjow said in a rush of words as he leaned over and placed his hands on either arm of the chair, caging Szayel in.

"Ah yes. We can't have him seeing me here all the time. He might actually suspect something is up."

Grimmjow grinned and reached up, snatching Szayel's chin between his thumb and forefinger and drawing him close.

"No, we can't have him thinking that at all."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he crushed his lips over the full pair in front of him in a savage kiss, Szayel wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck and lifting himself off the chair a bit as his back arched. The room turned red and pulsed before everything went black.

"No!" Ichigo screamed as he sat up in bed, panting and feeling more than a little sick. What the fuck kind of dream was that?!

He scrubbed his hands over his face as the body shaking anger slowly ebbed. Every cell in him wanted to race over to Grimmjow's office to make sure that his dream wasn't a reality. Grimmjow wouldn't do that… would he? Ichigo shook his head. No way. Even if Grimmjow hadn't told him he loved him back he still felt that at least some level of it was there. Right? He groaned and hung his head. _Quit being stupid, Ichigo. He may not have said it but you can feel it in his gaze and in his touch._

There was a light tapping at the bedroom door and Ichigo jumped, looking stupidly at it.

"Ichi?"

"Shinji?" A sudden vision of Nnoitra bending Shinji over the kitchen table assaulted his vision and he blushed brightly.

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

Ichigo nodded before remembering that he couldn't be seen and cleared his throat.

"Uh, sure."

Shinji opened the door carefully, looking around the darkness before finally settling on the figure on the bed. The room was huge and the bed bigger than he thought was possible. Had Grimmjow had it specially made? Surely they didn't make beds that size every day. As he made his way to the side of the bed to sit next to Ichigo, Ichigo swung his legs over the side and ran a hand through his hair. Shinji looked down and saw that Ichigo was quite nude and let a sly grin cross his face.

"Dude, cover yer shame."

Ichigo looked down and blushed again, pulling the blankets over his lap. They say awkwardly for a moment, Shinji and Ichigo both thinking of practically the same thing. Shinji sighed.

"Ya know dontcha?" He asked quietly, keeping the question ambivalent. He wasn't sure what or how much Ichigo knew and he wasn't going to let on about anything that he didn't need to.

Ichigo nodded and took a deep breath but didn't say anything.

"Look, I…."

"Was that just because of the booze?" He asked, not looking Shinji in the eye. He was confused about the whole thing and still a bit frazzled by the dream he had just had.

Shinji took a short moment, deciding what he should say to that. He hated lying to Ichigo but last night had at least a little to do with the alcohol so he went with it.

"Yeah."

Ichigo nodded again, deciding to let it go for now. "You feel as shitty today as I do?"

Shinji snorted, dropping his head. He was feeling better after the shower Nnoitra had forced him to take and had been surprised to find a bottle of aspirin sitting on the bathroom counter when he had finally finished. The water heater in this place must have been huge, he thought as he downed three pills and a full glass of water.

"Ah, I gotta get up and go meet Grimmjow at his office. Do you need a ride home or anything?"

Shinji shook his head. "Nah. I think a walk would be good for me." He stood, fixing his hair a bit and looked down at his friend before smacking him in the back of the head. "Quit missin' school, baka."

Ichigo rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly. "It's your fault."

"Yeah, yeah. Blame it all on me. I see how it is."

"Shut up."

Shinji chuckled and made his way to the door, waving over his shoulder as he left. Ichigo pushed the rest of the way out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready to leave.

* * *

"Your computer is a piece or crap, you know that Grimm? Why don't you get one that wasn't made in the stone age?" Szayel asked as his fingers flew over the keys of Grimmjow's laptop.

"Shut up, it works just fine for me."

"That because you don't know any better. I could arrange for…."

"No thanks."

Grimmjow sighed and looked out the window before checking his watch for the fifth time in less than an hour. He knew Ichigo was hung over but he hadn't expected him to sleep this long. I was after noon already.

"Grimm!"

"What?"

"You're not listening to me. I said that you need to come look at this." Szayel pointed to the screen, a spreadsheet pulled up and a series of numbers played out before the both of them.

Grimmjow leaned over the back of the chair to see, frowning. A part of him, the rebel of his youth, wished none of those numbers made sense. But they did and what he saw was even more startling than the last time they had gone over things.

"There's more missing."

"A lot more. Someone doesn't like you very much, Grimm."

"Tch, a lot of people don't like me but they never attacked this way before."

Szayel sighed and stood, stretching his back muscles and walking to the window.

"You told Nnoi what to look for, yes?"

Grimmjow nodded as he scrolled down the page. "Yeah. I talked to him before you got here today."

"And you told him to be subtle?" Szayel looked back over his shoulder at his friend. "That this needs to be handles delicately?"

"Yes, I told him. Quit freakin' out. I have more at stake here than you do." Aizen was already again breathing down his neck, a phone call that morning had proved that he was far from letting the issue go. Not that Grimmjow blamed him but that added pressure was starting to get to him.

"Did he really sick his son on you?" Szayel asked, an amused tinge to his voice.

Grimmjow grunted, glancing fleetingly at the door. Ulquiorra had been early to work that morning and had been doing a great job as his secretary, but he knew the real reason he was there. He was keeping an eye on him and would most likely be reporting right back to daddy.

"You don't actually believe that's his son do you?" Szayel asked quietly.

Grimmjow snorted. "Are you kidding me? Boy toy more like it. But he obviously trusts him enough to have him watch me so I'm not saying a goddamned word on it. I'm in enough shit because of all this as it is."

Szayel was silent a moment as he looked out the window, thinking, before he sucked in a breath.

"Ah! Grimm take a look at this."

Grimmjow stepped back away from the computer and returned to the window where Szayel was standing. Szayel pointed down to the street level at a man leaning against a tree, smoking a cigarette. He had long black hair and was wearing a knit cap and unassuming clothing. Grimmjow frowned as he leaned closer over Szayel's shoulder. The man lifted the cigarette and took a drag, for the first time Grimmjow was able to see bandages around his throat.

"Didn't you say Nnoi had played with one of those boys that had gotten your boy in trouble?"

Grimmjow grinned. "Yeah, but he had red hair. Like red red hair."

"There is a thing called hair dye, Grimm." Szayel pointed out. "I think you have a stalker on your hands."

"That idiot wouldn't know how to stalk if someone taught him too. I mean you shouldn't be seen by the person yer stalkin'."

Szayel laughed as the two of them continued to watch the young man shift his weight and crush the cigarette out on his shoe.

That's how Ichigo found them, Szayel and Grimmjow basically pressed against the window with silly grins on their faces, Grimmjow's arms braced against the window frame and too close to Szayel for Ichigo's taste. After the dream that morning it made his mood even worse. He cleared his throat and watched as two set of eyes turned to him, one going wide with surprise and the other accompanied by a wide grin.

"'Bout fuckin' time." Grimmjow said as he pushed away from the window to greet Ichigo.

He blushed as Grimmjow kissed him chastely with Szayel watching but didn't move form his spot by the door.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nope. Szayel was just leaving."

"But…." Szayel said with a frown. He still had things to do.

"Bye!"

With a huff, Szayel grabbed his bag of paperwork that had accumulated that day and shook his head.

"This will make you fall behind Grimmjow. Don't make a habit of it if you really wish this to be resolved." He said reprovingly.

"Whatever." Grimmjow said, practically chasing Szayel out.

"If you have work…." Ichigo started.

"Shut up." Grimmjow said once the door was shut before he thought to something. He opened the door once more and stepped out with Ichigo frowning after him.

He stopped in front of his secretary's desk. "Be sure to hold my calls, Ulquiorra. I'm in a meeting."

A large set of eyes looked up at him with little emotion and he nodded, scribbling something down on a pad of paper before returning his attention to his computer. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at the young man and wondered what the hell his boss saw in him before shaking himself mentally and returning to his office. He had better things to think about right then than some other man's fucked up sex life.

Ichigo was basically standing in the same spot as he had left him, looking around the office and realizing that it was his first time being there. It looked like something out of a movie; three full bookshelves, large mahogany desk with a huge leather chair sitting behind it. There was a rug in the middle of the floor, the only bit of color in the room as it was at least fourteen shades of blue. At least he would never have to ask Grimmjow what his favorite color was.

"Relax. It's just an office." Grimmjow said, coming up behind him and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"It's the first time I've been in here."

"Really?" Grimmjow stopped rubbing to think. He could have sworn Ichigo had been there once before. "Oh well. Relax anyway."

Ichigo smiled and leaned back into him. "Is it cool for me to be here right now? Don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah, but I haven't had a lunch break yet so I'm taking it now with you."

"Oh." Ichigo's eyes rolled closed when Grimmjow found a hard knot between his shoulders.

Grimmjow leaned forward until his lips were right next to his ear and he dropped his voice seductively. "Besides, you owe me, remember?"

Ichigo froze and his eyes popped open. "Here?!"

Grimmjow laughed. "Were else? Kinda kinky, fuckin' in an office, ne?"

"We can't…."

Grimmjow turned Ichigo, shutting off his last words with his mouth. Ichigo predictably sagged into him and opened his mouth, flicking out his tongue to meet Grimmjow's. Grimmjow grinned into the kiss and steered them over to his desk, thinking at first it would be more than great to bend his boyfriend over the side of his desk and fuck him as hard as he could. Half way there he got a better idea, one that actually made him chuckle and Ichigo pulled away to look up at him in confusion.

"Hey, I wanna show ya somethin'." Grimmjow said before Ichigo could speak grabbing him by the upper arm and dragging him over to the window.

Ichigo frowned, not really understanding what he was looking at or why they had suddenly stopped kissing to look out the window. Grimmjow settled behind him, much as he had been with Szayel only much closer, and set his chin on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Nice view ain't it?" He said, his voice still low.

It was a nice view, a small park littered with trees and a small pond in the center. It would have been a great place to go relax in the middle of a work day, Ichigo thought. As he watched birds swooping over the tops of the trees and people walking past Grimmjow began to kiss his neck, one hand traveling over the front of his chest and down to the front of his pants.

"What…?"

"Shhh." Grimmjow commanded, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping those pants and letting them fall to the floor with a soft plop. "Brace yerself against the frame, Ichigo."

"Not in front of the window!" Ichigo tried to push back but Grimmjow would not relent, his teeth sinking in and his hips pressing him flush against the window.

"Someone will see." Ichigo whined as Grimmjow groped his ass, slipping a finger between his cheeks teasingly.

"The windows are tinted and we're twenty stories up. No one will see shit." He pressed his finger to Ichigo's entrance and smirked when the young man squirmed and shuddered. "Just keep it down or everyone will hear you."

As he pulled Ichigo's hips back a bit, loving the way his arms were stretched out in front of him on the window and his legs spread almost begging for him, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the small bottle of lubricant he had snagged from the house that morning. He hadn't planned this at all…. Dropping his own pants to the floor so they would remain clean, he quickly slicked himself up and pressed inside Ichigo.

"Ah, shit. Relax a bit."

"H-how can I? Oh fuck…."

Grimmjow wrapped his free hand around Ichigo's length and began to stroke it, slow but tight strokes in the palm of his hand as he began to move behind him. Ichigo grit his teeth and closed his eyes, trying not to cry out at the feelings Grimmjow was evoking. It felt so good having him inside him, his hand on his own cock, but the nervousness he should have felt at being overheard, or worse seen by any of the number of people below them, was making everything more… intense. Maybe he was a bit of an exhibitionist and he just hadn't realized it yet. Grimmjow bit down on his exposed neck as he moved, his pace quickening making Ichigo have to hold tighter to the window frame so that he wouldn't be pushed through it.

"Fuck Ichi…."

"I- ah shit. I thought you said be quiet."

"Smart ass." He struck Ichigo's prostate as he said it, pleased that Ichigo quickly stifled his loud groan.

He couldn't hold out as long as he would have liked, but still made sure that Ichigo came first before he buried himself as deep as he could go and came, biting Ichigo once more to hold back his own cries. Ichigo looked down and groaned once he had his breath back and Grimmjow chuckled.

"The cleaning people will get it."

"Grimmjow, you made me cum on the window." Ichigo whispered heatedly.

Grimmjow just grinned and stepped back, reaching for the box of tissues on his desk so that they could clean up a bit before they dressed. Ichigo was blushing when he turned around as he finished buttoning himself back up.

"That's not why you wanted me to come here is it?" He wasn't sure if he liked or disliked that idea.

Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ichigo close, kissing him deeply before stepping back and righting his suit jacket.

"Of course not. I just wanted to see you."

Ichigo gave him a funny look before sighing and leaning against the edge of the desk.

"By the way, yer little friend is kinda a slut."

"What?!"

"Come on! He comes over, gets all drunk and fucks the first thing available. That's like the definition of slut, Ichigo."

"It's not like he goes and does that stuff all the time." Ichigo defended.

"Tch, sure. What about when Szayel took him home?"

"He didn't do anything…."

"Are ya sure about that?"

Ichigo glared but said nothing. No, he wasn't one bit sure about that and if he were being completely honest with himself he kind of already figured Shinji had done something. But that was beside the point.

"Just don't talk about him like that."

"You weren't kept awake by those two all night long so don't give me that shit. I swear to God they must have woken up the entire building except for your drunk, dead to the world ass."

Ichigo continued to frown and crossed his arms over his chest. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stepped in front of him, pulling his arms apart and bringing his hands up, placing a kiss on the back of one.

"So no more drinking unless we both have nothing to do the next day, okay?"

Ichigo nodded, surprised at what Grimmjow had just done. They looked into each other's eyes, a swirl of emotion in both sets of eyes. Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something before sighing and trying again.

"Ichigo…."

There was a loud buzzing sound and a crisp though flat voice called through the intercom.

"Mr. Aizen is on line one, Mr. Jaegerjaques."

Grimmjow hung his head and took a deep breath. "Maybe you should head home. I might be a little late so just order something, okay."

Ichigo frowned but nodded, accepting the small kiss Grimmjow gave him before practically shoving him out the door. He blushed at the disapproving look Ulquiorra sent him, aware that the young man most likely knew exactly what had been going on behind closed doors. He took a deep breath and headed to the elevator and the car that was supposed to be waiting for him down stairs. He was tired again and just wanted to go relax. Maybe even take another nap before Grimmjow got home. Even though his day had been short it had still been a bit taxing.

* * *

Renji looked up at the building and sighed, flicking the butt of a cigarette out into the street before pushing away from the tree he had been leaning against for far too long. He was sore and just wanted to go home but this job was something he had to do, though he had already forgotten why that was. Following the blue haired man was boring as shit. He never did anything fun and mostly stayed in his condo or was at his office, though the routine was basically the same every day. He figured he had enough information to go back and report now. It had been about a week after all.

He was just about to walk away when someone called out to him. He turned around to see a man about his height with shoulder length pink hair smiling at him.

"Could I have a moment of your time?" The man asked, again flashing a smile.

Renji didn't know what to say, he felt compelled for some reason to say yes to this man but had no idea why. Without thinking he nodded and followed the other man, not sure why he didn't care that alarm bells were going off inside his head or why he didn't want to do anything about them.

* * *

A/N YAY Another one! Hehe. I'm so keyed up I might just start on the next one after this one is up.... *drifts off into thoughts* Thanks for all the fav's and alerts lately everyone! Ya know I love y'all :D

~Penny


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Szayel walked down the hall toward Grimmjow's office and stopped in front of the secretary's desk, waiting patiently to be noticed. Large green eyes stared up at him and he smiled, a large part of him wanting to elicit the heat in those eyes he knew was there when Aizen fucked this young man. That would be only too fun.

"Is Mr. Jaegerjaques still in his meeting?" He asked politely, reading early on that this young man preferred manners almost above all else.

"No, I believe he is finished. One moment, please." Ulquiorra bent over his phone and pressed the intercom button. "Mr. Jaegerjaques, Mr. Granz is here to see you."

"Send him in." Grimmjow's terse voice came through the speaker and Szayel couldn't resist a smile. Either things hadn't gone well with Ichigo or something else entirely had dampened his mood.

As soon as the door was shut behind him, Szayel spoke. "You told him the windows were tinted didn't you?" He asked with a smirk as he retook his seat behind the computer.

Grimmjow grinned, instantly remembering what he and Ichigo had just done. "Didn't take much convincin'. The fuck you do, go downstairs and watch?"

"I didn't go down there for that express purpose but you know as well as I do that a show like that is not one you pass up. He's quite cute while in the throws of passion I must say."

"Yeah. Hands off." Grimmjow grunted.

Szayel smirked. "Yes, you've said that quite a few times already." He said with a cocked and slightly pouty brow. It wasn't as if they had never shared before. "C'est la vie. Shall I get back to work?"

"Don't you have something to say? I can see it in the way yer practically jumping out of yer skin." Grimmjow commented as Szayel began to type. The man was almost as pink as his hair with excitement.

Szayel smiled widely, almost manically. "It's nothing. I think perhaps tonight I might find myself quite entertained though."

Grimmjow frowned and grunted. If Szayel wasn't bragging about it then he_ really_ didn't want to know.

* * *

"Let me go you freak!" Renji shouted as he pulled at the ropes again.

"I don't think that is such a great idea. After all you just threatened my life moments ago. It would be poor judgment on my part, don't you think, if I were to let you go now."

"I don't care! Let me go!"

How was it, Renji thought to himself for the umpteenth time that night, that he always got himself into such bad positions? Sure, he didn't exactly make the best decisions in his life, but_ this_? Did he really deserve _this_?

After running into the pink haired man he had blacked out and woken in a small room that was cold as ice. He was shivering and the single bulb that hung from the ceiling showed his breath steaming out in front of him. He hadn't been tied up then but had promptly passed back out after the cold was just too much for his body to handle. When he woke a second time he was in a smaller room, though warmer this time. A blurry figure was seated in front of him, arms crossed over a thin chest and long legs crossed at the knee.

"You've finally woken. Now the fun can begin."

That was when Renji had noticed the ropes that held his arms tight behind his back. That was when he realized he was naked and some weird bar thing was attached above his knees, spreading his legs awkwardly. That was when he realized he was fucked. Completely. Royally. Fucked.

"No. I think someone needs to learn what it means to be in this kind of life. It seems you are as green as it gets, young man." Smile dropped and gold eyes flashed as Szayel stood and approached him. "I will teach you what it means to interfere with ma famille."

He dropped to his knees as he slipped a latex glove over his thin fingered hand and reached for something in his pocket. Renji tried to pull back from him but found it difficult to move in his position.

"Don't worry. This will help things run smoothly." Szayel held a large pill between the pointer and middle fingers of his gloved hand before reaching behind Renji and pressing it to his virgin behind.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Shh. Give this a couple minutes and you won't even care any more." That said Szayel pushed the pill inside Renji as far as he could get it before pulling his finger out and standing, pulling the latex glove off his hand with a snap. "Enjoy the last few minutes you have of your self control." He said with a smile as he left the room.

Renji stared after him, panic setting in for the first time as he felt the suppository melt inside him and his heart begin to race. He felt hot, tingly, and had the uncontrollable urge to touch everything around him just to see if it felt the same way it looked. He licked his lips and closed his eyes. He knew this drug; knew what it could do to a person. He had watched and babysat his brother multiple times while on this drug, though he had never tried it himself.

"Fuck." He let out with a shaky breath as the effects began to take over. Giving him the pill the way he had insured a swift and intense high. Renji just hoped he wouldn't go insane before the pink haired freak got back.

* * *

Ichigo was tired and irritated and the week wasn't even half over yet. Grimmjow had been so busy lately at work and Ichigo had been flooded with school work and upcoming tests that they hadn't had more than five minutes of alone time where they weren't completely exhausted or sleeping. He had been on his way back to the condo to get some studying done when he changed his mind and told Shawlong to take him to Shinji's. He had only seen him at work recently and had noticed that though Shinji was happy, in a way that if anyone pointed it out he would flush and deny his own happiness, they barely had any time together anymore. He was beginning to miss him quite a bit. As he made his way up the stairs to Shinji's apartment he thought fleetingly that he should have called first before just showing up but shrugged it off when he reached the door and knocked loudly.

At first he didn't hear anything and was about to knock again when he heard a loud thud and Shinji saying something that sounded like, "Get the fuck off me asshole, I hafta answer the door." Ichigo was in the middle of smiling when Shinji wrenched open the door and looked up at him, his face flushed and shirtless.

"Oh, Ichi. Hey." He said breathlessly as he shut the door behind him.

"Busy?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, wondering who Shinji was with and feeling slightly ashamed at his own curiosity.

"Uh, well… kinda…." Shinji stammered, crossing his arms over his chest and wincing slightly when he brushed his nipples.

Ichigo glanced down at Shinji's attire, or lack there of and smirked. He still had his pants on though they were unbuttoned and barely staying up on his thin hips. He wasn't even wearing any socks. But what surprised Ichigo most was the thick black leather collar with the heavy metal ring in the center that he wore. He frowned at it curiously and lifted his hand, hooking a finger through the ring and tugging gently.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked in a low voice, tilting his head to the side and leaning forward so that he could be heard.

Shinji on the other hand wasn't sure what he should do. Ichigo was pulling on his collar like a practiced dom and damned if that didn't turn him on. He swallowed and felt his cheeks heat as he looked once more into those big brown eyes. He was so fucked. He realized it was probably in part due to the fact that he had just had every exposed inch of his body licked and nibbled only moments ago, but having Ichigo so close was making him hotter than he already was. Damn it, he thought he had put those feelings behind him. For the most part.

Nnoitra sat on the floor in the middle of the room with an open suitcase filled with Shinji's sex toys. It was surprisingly big and a few of the items even he didn't recognize. They had been picking through them, for fun Shinji had insisted, and debating on what items were the most fun to use. Nnoitra picked up a neon pink gag and smirked before glaring at the door. What the fuck was taking that bitch so long? Granted it had barely been a minute, but still! He didn't understand why the door had needed to be answered in the first place since they had been quite busy at the time. To him it was like answering the phone while pounding your dick into someone's ass. Stupid. Standing up he took three steps to the door and yanked it open in time to see Shinji blushing up at Ichigo while Ichigo looked to be pulling him close for a kiss by the ring on his collar. Nnoitra felt the anger boil in his veins at the slightly irrational thought process and he reached out before either of the young men even knew he was standing there, grabbing the ring and yanking Shinji inside the apartment behind him.

"That's mine!" He said before slamming the door in Ichigo's face.

Ichigo stood there with his mouth open as he listened to the two men argue behind the door. Well now he knew who had been making Shinji's skin glow for the past week.

"What the hell was that for?" Shinji raged.

"We were fuckin' busy! Why the fuck didja answer the door?" Nnoitra shouted back.

"Wh… I had ta!"

"No ya didn't! Now get on the floor so I c'n finish."

"Fuck you! I don't have to do anythin'…."

There was a thud against the front door and Ichigo took a step back, not sure why he was still standing there listening. He was half surprised the door didn't fall over with as loud as the sound had been.

"Ya know what? I found somethin' good fer ya that'll make my job a helluva lot easier." Nnoitra's voice purred through the door and Ichigo heard Shinji whimper. _Okay, time to go_, Ichigo said to himself as he turned and walked slowly away. He really didn't need to hear whatever was coming next.

Inside the apartment Nnoitra finished fastening the gag behind Shinji's head and leaned back to smirk at him, licking his lips as his violet eye took in the pink ball and Shinji's pink lips wrapped around it.

"I told ya I only got a couple hours free taday so be a good little bitch and take yer pants off, ne?"

Shinji rolled his eyes as his hands reached for his zipper and Nnoitra almost laughed. He bent down and slid his tongue over the stretched mouth before grabbing the ring on the collar once more and using it to toss Shinji on the couch. Shinji glared up at him defiantly and Nnoitra finally laughed.

"Ya look kinda hot with that thing in yer mouth and that look in yer eyes. Now let's mess up that hair a bit too." He said as he crawled over the top of him and sank his teeth into Shinji's chin.

Shinji's eyes rolled closed and his breath puffed out through his nostrils as a low groan purred in the back of his throat. Nnoitra chuckled as he pulled his own pants off awkwardly.

"That's a good bitch. Purr fer me."

Shinji whimpered when their naked flesh touched and he arched into Nnoitra. None of what this man said should have turned him on like this but there was no denying it in the moment. He could do that later.

* * *

The next week was like one giant trial for Ichigo, starting with the events at Grimmjow's office Monday afternoon. Ever since he left the office he and Grimmjow had barely had more then five minutes alone together and it was mainly because of that pink haired asshole. Every time Ichigo turned around he was there, fiddling with the computer, helping Grimmjow through paperwork after work, staying for dinner on night's when Nnoitra wasn't expected to come home, which oddly enough was most nights anymore. He wanted to pull his hair out. Wanted to scream at the man to go the fuck away. And_ God!_ if he touched Grimmjow's arm one more time Ichigo was going to fucking snap; going to break something. Preferably both. He didn't even care at that point what or who it was, as long as he could break it into dust.

It was Friday evening and Szayel and Grimmjow were pouring themselves over a stack of papers, sitting too damn close as far as Ichigo was concerned. He wanted to spend the evening with Grimmjow, alone, doing he didn't care what just as long as Szayel went away. A part of him realized he was being completely irrational and selfish, that Grimmjow was having some rather major problems at work and that Szayel was just helping, but he couldn't stop the thoughts from forming in his mind. And he hardly had an outlet for it, what with Shinji being so busy at the club and with his frequent liaisons with Nnoitra. Ichigo was still reeling a bit from seeing the truth before his eyes on that one. He wasn't sure quite how to feel about that really, hadn't Shinji hated that man almost as much as he hated Grimmjow? If not more. But as long as Shinji didn't get hurt he supposed he had no room to talk about it. That all bothered him a bit, but not nearly as much as Szayel.

He finished up his studying for the night and stood, making his way to the kitchen and making sure to send a heated but unnoticed glare at a pink haired head. Grimmjow had ordered Chinese takeout so there hadn't been a need for Ichigo to cook that night, which actually pleased him a great deal. Cooking for Szayel pissed him off even more and he was just about at his breaking point as it was. Glancing at the clock Ichigo's scowl deepened and he wrenched open the refrigerator to grab a beer. It was way past time for Szayel to leave.

"Hey Grimmjow. Are you two almost done?" He had tried his best not to interrupt them while they worked but this was ridiculous. It was nearly ten at night. The workday had ended five hours ago.

"Huh?" Grimmjow looked up, his hair disheveled from the multiple times he had run his fingers through it in frustration. "Oh, fuck. I didn't realize it was so late." He stretched his arms over his head and leaned back in his chair as far as he could, his spine cracking in several places.

Szayel let his eyes roam over his chest appreciatively, his tongue flicking out slightly at his upper lip. Ichigo almost jumped over the table at that look but somehow held himself back. He was actually quite proud of his restraint this entire week. Proud that he hadn't snapped the fuckers neck in two with a giddy smile on his face. Grimmjow groaned and leaned forward again, running his fingers once more through his hair and then over his face. He looked tired, dark smudges under his eyes and skin slightly sallow. A big part of Ichigo wanted to force him to stay in bed and sleep while he filled him with good food but he hadn't said anything on the matter. Mostly because the thought of forcing Grimmjow to do something like that while he played happy homemaker made him want to laugh and vomit at the same time, a curious conflict of emotions if there ever was one.

At the same time Grimmjow hung his head the front door opened and Nnoitra walked in followed closely by a nervous looking Shinji, but Ichigo's eyes were elsewhere. Szayel's hand had traveled up Grimmjow's back soothingly and his fingers were on the verge of threading though that thick blue hair when Ichigo's control finally snapped. Before he knew it Szayel was pressed into the wall behind him, Ichigo's hand on his throat and a feral sneer on his lips, beer forgotten and pouring its frothy contents on the kitchen floor.

"Keep yer goddamned hands off him." He said, his voice dangerously low.

Everyone in the room froze and stared at the two with wide eyes. Grimmjow continued to sit in his chair, one hand on the back and his body half turned to look at the pair. Nnoitra was surprised to not only see Szayel there but at seeing Ichigo freak out and Shinji… Shinji knew what was coming. He hadn't seen that exact face before but he still knew what it meant and he hoped that Szayel would keep his mouth shut for his own sake.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Let go of me at once!"

"You promise me you'll keep yer hands to yourself and I might think about it."

"Oh for the love of God. Are you serious? Look, little boy, I can touch whomever I want and you can't say a damn thing about it. So just…."

Whatever Szayel had been about to say was cut off when Ichigo's fist slammed into his face. Szayel fell, sliding down the wall and grabbing at his face as blood poured from a split lip. Ichigo seemed to radiate violence and before anyone could stop him he was on Szayel, hitting him once again. Shinji sprang into action, seeing that no one else seemed inclined to do so, and ran across the room, hooking his arms under Ichigo's and pulling him up and off the pink haired man.

"ICHIGO! Stop it, Ichigo."

He was panting and his fists were still clenched, aching to hit that smirking face again. Szayel sat up, dabbing the back of his hand to his mouth and frowning at the blood stain left behind.

"You hit me."

"Yo, Grimmjow, a little help here before yer boyfriend kills someone." Shinji said, barely holding Ichigo back at this point.

Grimmjow blinked stupidly at him once before shaking himself from whatever stupor the short fight had cause and he stood, placing a hand in the middle of Ichigo's chest and pressing. Ichigo's head snapped in his direction and the heat in his eyes died a little.

"Don't mind me, I'll just sit here and bleed." Szayel said, still dabbing at his bleeding lip.

"The fuck cares 'bout _you_?" Nnoitra felt he had stayed quiet long enough and decided to add his two cents.

Narrowed golden eyes turned to him as Ichigo shrugged Shinji off, now embarrassed by his actions, and pushed away from Grimmjow.

"Ichi." Shinji started, cut off when Ichigo shook his head and slipped into his shoes. He had to get out of there.

"Are you sure you want to leave him alone with me again. I might just attack him." Szayel snapped out and he stood, brushing invisible dust from his clothing.

Ichigo went still with his hand on the door handle before shaking his head again and flinging it open.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow said, his voice deep and commanding.

Ichigo didn't listen and slammed the door behind him as he left, too angry and embarrassed to face anyone in that room. He leaned against the door for a moment and took a deep breath before pushing off and heading down the hall. He couldn't believe he had just done that! Attacking Szayel like that out of no where. But those hands… those hands were too close to Grimmjow's hair. Too close to everything that didn't belong to him. Grimmjow was his damn it! His alone! As he rode the elevator down he stared blankly in front of him, realizing that he sounded just like Grimmjow had before they had made their relationship official. He sounded like a possessive asshole. With a groan he left the building and headed for the near by park.

* * *

Shinji frowned at the door for a moment before he spun around and glared at Grimmjow.

"What the hell was that all about?!"

Grimmjow shrugged and looked over at Szayel with a frown. "Did you say something to Ichigo?"

"I said nothing to that young man that you haven't heard. I was being nice to him as far as I knew. He just attacked me out of nowhere."

"Ichi wouldn't do that. Ya had to 'a done somethin'." Shinji said, scowling at the man in glasses and seeing him in a different light than he had previously.

Szayel glared as he wiped more blood away from his mouth. "I didn't do anything. I'm going home, Grimm. I'll see ya later."

Szayel gathered his stuff and made his way to the door, brushing past Nnoitra and ignoring the hiss that came from the taller man. He stopped to slip his shoes on and as he did so he looked up at Nnoitra and smirked.

"How was prison, Nnoi?"

Nnoitra sneered. "Ya want more 'a yer face broken tanight, fuck hole?"

Szayel narrowed his eyes but said nothing, opening the door and leaving as quickly as he could. He wasn't an idiot and knew if he pushed his luck any further Nnoitra would hit him and wouldn't be nice and stop until he was unconscious. He was lucky enough to get out without a scratch from that man as it was.

Shinji sighed and looked at Grimmjow who still seemed to be surprised about the whole situation. He would normally have pegged the man to be slightly blood thirsty, egging Ichigo on, but judging by the circles under his eyes he probably didn't have it in him at the moment.

"I'll go look fer Ichi." He said, realizing that he hadn't even had a chance to take his shoes off yet.

"Nah, I should go…." Grimmjow started before Shinji cut him off.

"I really don't think that would be a good idea. Besides, he won't talk to ya right now, he's totally embarrassed."

Grimmjow frowned. "Why would he be embarrassed by that?"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Ichigo doesn't like to lose control, baka. If ya knew him better you'd know that."

Without saying another word Shinji left and Grimmjow sank to the couch with a groan.

"Fuuuuuck." He sighed. "The fuck you still doin' by the door?"

Nnoitra cocked his eyebrow and plopped on the couch near Grimmjow. "Just a little surprised s'all. First time I see the freak in two years and he's gettin' his face smashed by yer bitch. I have new respect fer 'im now." He grinned and chuckled at the look on Grimmjow's face. "The fuck's wrong with you? Ya look like shit."

"You know what's wrong. After all this shit's cleared up I'm taking Ichigo and we're leaving the country for at least two weeks. Maybe more." He sighed and leaned his head back on the couch. "Why was Blondie with you?"

"I conned him inta comin' over fer the night since he had no work."

Grimmjow chuckled. "What'd it take?"

"Seein' the bitch and knowin' it'd irritate ya ta see 'im." Grimmjow snorted and Nnoitra grinned before turning serious. "Oh yeah. So I learned somethin' taday. Ya know the hit was called off like two months ago?"

"What?" Grimmjow sat up at the news and ran his hand through his hair. It made sense though, if he thought about it, since he hadn't been attacked recently and neither had Ichigo, but he didn't understand why. "Did ya find out why?"

Nnoitra shrugged. "Happened 'bout the same time the brother came inta the picture. Sounds like big bro is callin' the shots now which could be good and bad."

"Yeah." Grimmjow sighed and sat up. "Look, don't talk to Ichigo about all this. Or Blondie. It's just… easier that way. Ichigo knows as much as he needs to and Blondie don't need to know shit."

"Oh yeah, 'cos we talk all the time an' shit. Still tryin' ta talk the fucker inta suckin' me off."

"I so did not need to know that, Nnoi."

* * *

Shinji found Ichigo on a bench under a large tree and sat down beside him, not saying a word at first and just letting the night wind in the trees soothe the both of them. It was Ichigo that broke the silence first.

"I can't believe I did that." He said, sighing and dropping his head a bit.

"What the hell happened anyway?"

"He keeps… I mean his hands… always, always touching him! I mean, that's not cool right? I'm not wrong thinking that it's not okay to touch people like that when they are in a relationship, right?"

"Like what, Ichi?"

"Like… like… like at all! Fuck. Always touchin' his arm, or his shoulder, or even his hands. He's not fuckin' Japanese I'll tell you that much. And tonight… tonight he went too far and I just… I couldn't…." Ichigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Grimmjow was stretching and Szayel was checking him out right in front of me and then right as you walked in, like his hand was on Grimmjow's back and his fingers were almost in his hair and I just… I couldn't stand it. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip him apart." Ichigo sighed again and slumped on the bench. "I'm such an asshole."

"Y'are not! Idda don't the same thing. He ain't got no business touchin' yer man like that and he probably knows it. Look, Ichi, have ya talked to him about this? Grimmjow?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, he'd just tell me I'm being paranoid or something stupid like that. Or laugh at me and say it's cute that I'm all jealous."

"Well, he don't understand what's wrong, ya know. Doesn't get it at all. So ya need ta say somethin' to him er he's gonna keep lettin' things happen the way they are and nothin' will get solved."

Ichigo sighed again and sat up straight. "Yeah, I know."

They were silent for another moment before Ichigo turned to Shinji and cocked an eyebrow. "What were you doing there anyway?"

Shinji crossed his arms over his chest and sat back. "I'm an idiot apparently."

Ichigo snorted. "So you're really seein' Nnoitra?"

"I'm not seein' him! We're just… fuckin' around fer a while."

"Why?"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Because he's got a huge cock and he's great in bed." He said without thinking and then grinned when Ichigo blushed.

"I didn't need to know that much detail, ya know."

"Yeah, but at least yer smilin' now. Can we go back? The wind's kinda cold."

* * *

Grimmjow stood up the moment Ichigo and Shinji came back inside the condo and the air in the room went tense. Nnoitra almost laughed and put his hands up in the air.

"I ain't touchin' him, I swear!"

He received a glare from everyone which made his grin grow and he grabbed Shinji by his wrist and dragged him to his bedroom.

"C'mon. Let's give the love birds some privacy." Of course that was his nice way of saying, "C'mon, lets go fuck while they fight." But he didn't want any arguments on the way so he went with the former.

Shinji huffed and struggled a bit but soon enough Grimmjow and Ichigo were alone in the living room, each of them trying to figure out what to say.

"So… that was a pretty good punch there." Grimmjow said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up." Ichigo mumbled, not yet looking up from the floor.

"So ya gonna tell me what the fuck that was all about or not?"

Ichigo sighed and sat on the couch. "I don't like him." He said simply, hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate even though he knew he should.

"Why?" Grimmjow said, sitting next to him but not touching.

Ichigo took his time in figuring out what to say As he and Shinji had walked back he had let his mind wander as he decided how to approach this but as always it had been wiped clean the moment the opportunity arose.

"Is he always so touchy feely?"

Grimmjow's eyebrows shot up and he frowned. "Yeah I guess, he's always been like that. I stopped thinking about it a long time ago."

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow and looked at him for the first time, his eyes full of heat and something that he never would have admitted to being fear.

"I don't like it. I don't like him touching you. At all. I tried to be okay with it, but I'm not. I don't want him touching you anymore." He straightened his spine and gulped. "You're mine to touch, not anyone else's."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly at the admission. He hadn't expected that but now that he thought about it he should have guessed that something like this would happen. Ichigo had been irritable all week but he hadn't really had time to ask why, and when the time was there he was more interested in kissing or cuddling or sleeping. He took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss Ichigo's cheek.

"Okay."

Ichigo frowned. "Okay?"

"Yeah. I'll tell him to knock it off. Ya should'a said somethin' sooner." He grinned and pulled Ichigo closer by his upper arm. "Yer kinda cute when yer jealous." Ichigo groaned and Grimmjow laughed. "Nah, really cute. And the look on yer face when ya hit him…." He bit his lip and Ichigo blushed. "Fuckin' hot."

"Shut up."

Grimmjow stood and pulled Ichigo up with him. "Let's go to bed and show those two idiots what it sounds like to have good sex."

"Grimmjow!"

"What? We could have a fuck war."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and tried to pull away but Grimmjow pulled him close and kissed him. "Ya really shouldn't worry 'bout things like that." He whispered, looking deeply into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo gave him a sheepish grin and pulled him close for another kiss. "Sorry."

"Don't fuckin' apologize, idiot." He smacked Ichigo's ass and laughed at the look he received. "Let's go to bed."

Ichigo may have rolled his eyes, may have been thinking that things may not have been totally solved with their conversation, but it didn't matter right then. All he wanted was to take Grimmjow to bed and make love to him until they couldn't move any more to make up for the near week of no sex. Linking his fingers with Grimmjow's they walked to the bedroom together, stupid grins placed of each of their faces.

* * *

A/N Sooo sorry it took so long to get this out. I didn't realize it was almost a week since my last post. I've been suffering from migraines for a few days so I haven't been able to do much lately. Anywho, thank to loveyourflyingv, Storm and kuroneko826 for prodding my periodically to see if I was still alive and whine for more SBB ;p I hope you all like this chapter!

~Penny


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

They practically fell in to the shower, hands tearing clothing away to reveal heated skin, fingers teasing sensitive areas and mouths in near constant movement. Ichigo grunted when he was forced onto the cold tile but he didn't stop his actions. Grimmjow's teeth scraped across his bottom lip before sucking it in and running his tongue over it. Ichigo shuddered and reached up, burying his hands in Grimmjow's hair and arching his body into him before pulling away to gaze heatedly up into his eyes.

"We're supposed to be getting clean." He mumbled.

Grimmjow grinned and pressed his hardened member against Ichigo's. "So soap up. But be quick about it."

Ichigo was clean in record time, managing to get Grimmjow just as soapy as he was just by rubbing their bodies together. Grimmjow pulled him out of the shower, grabbing a towel and haphazardly drying them as they backed into the bedroom and tumbled to the bed. Neither one of them noticed nor cared where the towel had gotten to as Grimmjow once again set about grinding their cocks together as his mouth stole the breath from Ichigo. He wanted this to last longer, wanted to be able to go all night feeling this way but he knew that if he didn't control himself he wouldn't last another fifteen minutes and that just wouldn't do.

"Oh, fuck Grimmjow." Ichigo breathed, arching his back once more and digging his fingers into Grimmjow's shoulders.

Grimmjow growled and sank his teeth into Ichigo's neck almost savagely, licking at the abused skin before letting his lips trail further down. He knew he had thought this before, but this kid was going to be the death of him one day. He was going to burn to a crisp just touching him but he honestly didn't mind dying that way.

Ichigo's thinking was just about along the same lines and he whimpered as he hooked a long leg around Grimmjow's thigh. He wanted Grimmjow to be inside him so bad but at the same time he never wanted to stop kissing and hold and caressing this man.

"I love you." He let out in a breathy whisper and Grimmjow groaned, flipping Ichigo over and kissing his way down his back.

When he reached Ichigo's tailbone he pulled back and admired his ass for a moment before biting down on the rounded flesh. He let his tongue slide over the top of the cleft in his ass, dipping low enough to be between the cheeks before he pulled back once again. Ichigo was panting, his face buried in the comforter and his fists clenched. Grimmjow grabbed him by the hips and lifted him to his knees, making his job a little easier. He hadn't done this since Ichigo have first told him he loved him but he had wanted to ever since then. Wanted to see just how far he could go with it before he couldn't control himself any longer.

And Ichigo owed him after all.

With one hand on either side of Ichigo's ass, he spread him wide and bit his lip at the site. He never thought something like this could ever look sex to him, but there he was, cock twitching at the site of Ichigo's puckered opening and mouth practically salivating in anticipation. He didn't go directly for it though, instead starting at the top of the cleft once again and slowly making his way down, swirling his tongue a bit before finally reaching his goal. He was too impatient and dove right in, circling it with his tongue before pushing the tip inside and groaning at the strangled moan Ichigo made. He had obviously gotten over the fact that it felt weird. Ichigo pushed back into the eager tongue thrusts and gripped the sheets, turning his head to the side so that he could breath better.

"Nng-ah. Fff… mmm-nah." He muttered, causing Grimmjow to smile and lose his speed.

It didn't matter though, as he could contain himself no more. He reared back, grabbing his cock and positioning himself at the barely stretched opening and pressing in as slowly and carefully as he could. It didn't help any the tiny noises that Ichigo was making and the fact that he was pressing hard against him. As soon as the head popped through Ichigo cried out, lifting himself up on his elbows and looking back over his shoulder with heavy lidded eyes.

"Yer so fucking gorgeous." Grimmjow said, his voice thick with arousal.

Ichigo licked his lips and pressed back, wiggling his hips a bit. Grimmjow got the message and began to move, slowly at first before picking up the pace but only after Ichigo had whined pathetically and reached back, grabbing his hip and forcing him deeper.

"Fuck. Ichigo. Fuck."

He came, hard and deep inside Ichigo, his whole body seeming to pulse in time with his cock. Not wasting time, he turned Ichigo over and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking and licking. Ichigo sat up on his elbow and reached with one hand to tangle his fingers in Grimmjow's hair, guiding him as his head bobbed up and down. He head flew back and a name tumbled from his lips over and over again as he came down from his high.

"Share." He whispered, pulling Grimmjow up so that they could share his seed. He wasn't sure why he liked that so much but it didn't matter.

Grimmjow complied, sucking Ichigo's tongue into his mouth as he tried to regain his breathing. They kissed, slowly falling back to the bed and letting their bodies settle nestled against one another. When they finally pulled apart Ichigo was smiling and he pressed a chaste kiss to Grimmjow's cheek before nuzzling his neck and wrapping an arm around his abdomen. Content, Grimmjow slipped an arm under Ichigo's head and cuddled him close.

They lay there for a long while, each finally breathing normally and lost in their own thoughts. It was Ichigo who broke the silence first, opening his mouth a couple times before Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out."

Ichigo sighed. "I was just… wondering if you… ya know. If you ever…."

"If I ever what?" Grimmjow prompted, too tired and sated to be irritated.

"If you've ever…," He voice got so quiet Grimmjow barely heard him. "Bottomed."

Grimmjow frowned, not at first realizing what Ichigo meant before he burst out laughing.

"Hell no."

Ichigo blushed, figuring that was the kind of response he would get. He had been wondering for quite some time now if Grimmjow had ever been on the receiving end of sex. He would have asked sooner, but he had been too embarrassed.

"Sorry I asked." He mumbled and buried his face in Grimmjow's neck.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be like that. You surprised me." Grimmjow ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "What, are you tryin' to say ya wanna try and fuck me?"

He could feel Ichigo's face heat and chuckled when his body curled closer to him. He'd take that as a yes. True, he had never had anyone fuck him, literally. He had never had the desire to bottom for any of his partners, mainly because he seemed to have a thing for young men who were a bit feminine. Ichigo was the first guy he had ever slept with that had been more masculine. He crooked a finger under Ichigo's chin and tilted his head up so that he could look down at him.

"Tell ya what. When you quit the club, ask me again."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "Really?" He asked, not sure that he had heard Grimmjow right.

"Only after you quit." Grimmjow repeated, kissing the tip of Ichigo's nose and hoping the subject would be dropped for now. Even though he had basically promised that as soon as Ichigo stopped stripping he could fuck him in the ass, it still made his stomach flip flop at the thought.

Ichigo nodded and curled back into Grimmjow, kissing his shoulder as the thoughts began to swirl in his now sleepy mind. He couldn't believe what Grimmjow had just said. Some day in the near future he might just get his until then private wish to try and show Grimmjow just how good he made him feel. With a small smile on his lips he closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Nnoitra woke to the sound of Shinji's quiet snoring and couldn't help but smile at the mop of messy blond hair. Last night had been fucking amazing and he had pushed Shinji further than they had ever gone before. Even he was a little sore after all that. He caught himself reaching up and running his fingers through that soft hair but when Shinji didn't move he decided to finish the action. He loved soft hair and Shinji's was extra soft. Nnoitra snorted and sat up, running a hand through his own hair and thinking that Shinji was probably the kind of fag to buy the expensive salon shampoo and conditioner and whatever else it took to get it that way. He sighed and reached for his eye patch, wondering when it had fallen off and glad that he had fucked Shinji from behind for the most part. He didn't like people looking at his eye. Pushing out of bed and slipping a pair of pants on he made his way to the kitchen to make coffee.

Grimmjow was already there, coffee in hand and grin on his face. Nnoitra grinned back and snatched a cup for himself.

"I so won last night." He said after taking a gulp of steaming liquid.

Grimmjow snorted. "Fine by me. I really don't mind losing if it's the way it was last night."

Nnoitra frowned and leaned against the counter, irritated that he had left his cigarettes in the bedroom.

"The fuck does that mean?"

Grimmjow set his mug on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, his grin never wavering. "Sometimes it's nice to take things slow and make it last a while. Sure, ya got Blondie to scream fer ya, but Ichigo was so overwhelmed he could barely breathe let alone make a sound." He barked out a laugh when Nnoitra rolled his eye. Granted that wasn't really case at all last night, but he was in a good enough mood to just let Nnoitra think that's how things were.

"Fuck that." Nnoitra retorted, though the idea of having Shinji so far gone he was unable to make any noise was rather appealing. He might just have to try that one of these days.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on the couch when Shinji came out of the bedroom, still wobbly from the night before. When they locked eyes both of them blushed and looked quickly away.

"Hey." Ichigo said in a tired voice, eyes flicking to the clock and seeing that it was barely ten.

"Hey." Shinji replied back and made his way to the couch, sitting beside Ichigo and sighing deeply. "I'm such an idiot."

Ichigo snorted, knowing exactly what Shinji was talking about. He had never had the best taste in men and Nnoitra, it seemed, was just another bad mistake in a long stream of them. At least that's how Ichigo saw it. He couldn't imagine that the two of them had anything in common other than the apparent insatiable urge to conquer and be conquered.

"Just be careful, Shin."

"Ya think I don't know that?" He leaned his head against Ichigo's shoulder and sighed. "Where's everyone?"

"Grimmjow went to go get something he left at the office and Nnoitra said he had shit to do and left with him."

Shinji grunted and let his eyes close. He was still so tired but he had to work that evening so he was doing his best to try and wake up. He wasn't even sure how he was going to be able to dance without falling over with exhaustion. Maybe he should tell Nnoitra to back off a little and give him some time to recuperate. He snorted. Yeah, like that would go over well.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Just thinkin' about takin' a break from men is all."

"Yeah, cause that'll happen."

They sat in silence a moment longer before Ichigo spoke.

"Hey Shin? Have you ever… fucked anyone?"

Shinji frowned but didn't bother moving from his position. "That's a stupid question, of course I have."

"No I mean, have you ever…."

"Stuck in in someone's ass?"

Ichigo groaned and closed his eyes. Nodding instead of answering.

"Oh, then no."

"Why not?"

Shinji shrugged, not sure where the conversation as going. "Just never really wanted to. I mean, sure I've thought about it, but that's about it. But I like to be fucked too much to care really." He smirked and shifted, looking up and Ichigo. "Why, yer man finally give in and let ya top him?"

"N-no. But I asked him about it last night before we fell asleep."

"And? C'mon Ichi, ya can't just say somethin' like that and not finish it."

"He said to ask him again when I quit the club."

Shinji gave him an incredulous look. "Yer not gonna quit just so ya c'n fuck Gri…."

"No! God no, that would be stupid. And it would inflate his ego way too much." Shinji giggled and returned his head to Ichigo's shoulder. "But I will have to quit soon. Things at school are getting really intense and I'm barely scraping by right now. As much as I love to do it, I don't really need to anymore. I should be focusing more on school."

Shinji sighed. "Yeah. Gotta be a good doctor boy."

Ichigo slapped Shinji's arm and they laughed quietly, sharing a private joke between them. That's how Grimmjow found them, only they were passed out completely, Shinji's head still on Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo's head resting on top of Shinji's. He thought he would have been angry to see something like that, knowing that the blond had the hots for Ichigo, but the only thing he could think was that it was kind of cute to look at. He frowned at his thoughts even as he took out his phone and took a quick picture. At the very least he could use it against the blond in the future.

He was in the kitchen putting the bag of groceries he had decided to get on his way back from the office away when the house phone rang. He heard Ichigo groan and the ringing stopped, followed by his sleepy greeting.

"Oh, hey dad. No I didn't forget. An hour? Sure. Yeah, Karin knows where it is. Okay, see you then." Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow. He had almost forgotten about meeting Ichigo's family and his stomach was suddenly in knots. "Fuck." He heard Ichigo mutter.

"Ferget?" He said, not bothering to leave the kitchen.

Ichigo poked his head around the corner and gave him a sheepish grin. "Yeah kinda."

Grimmjow cocked a hip against the counter and smirked. "C'mere."

Ichigo bit his lip and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck. Grimmjow draped his arms over Ichigo's hips, pulling him close for a tight hug before pushing back slightly and catching his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Ichigo sighed into him, letting his tongue tangle in a slow dance with Grimmjow's, enjoying the sensation and what was probably going to be the last for their private time for the rest of the weekend.

Shinji sighed and pushed himself off the couch, walking to the kitchen to let Ichigo know that he was leaving. He stopped at the entrance way, seeing Ichigo pinning Grimmjow to the counter as the both of them kissed each other, one of Grimmjow's hands in Ichigo's hair and the other under his shirt and slipping in the back of his jeans. He waited for the jealousy to come but it never did and he furrowed his brow at that. He was pretty certain that he wasn't over his years long crush on Ichigo, but seeing them together like this was… sweet. He was happy for his friend. Instead of interrupting their moment Shinji stepped backwards and turned, silently leaving the condo as he pondered his almost sudden change of heart.

Neither Grimmjow nor Ichigo heard a thing. Grimmjow's hand slipped further passed the waistband of Ichigo's jeans, middle finger brushing the top of the cleft in his ass. Ichigo whined into the kiss and pulled back as much as Grimmjow would let him.

"My family is going to be here soon." He whispered, forgetting completely that Shinji had been on the couch last he had seen him.

Grimmjow grinned. "So shut up and let me hurry."

Ichigo blushed but he felt himself press forward. Grimmjow made quick work of the front of Ichigo's jeans, thankful that they were one of his looser pair, and they dropped to the floor. He pressed the palm of his hand against the half hard cock hidden beneath Ichigo's thin jockeys, turning him as he did so that his back was facing the counter.

"Ah, shit." Ichigo said as Grimmjow's teeth sank into the thick muscle of his neck and his hand slipped inside his underwear. "You sure like to do weird things in the kitchen."

Grimmjow chuckled. "If that's yer try at talkin' dirty you suck at it."

Ichigo grinned. "Shut up."

Grimmjow's free hand lifted Ichigo's shirt and his head bent so that his tongue could lav over his clavicle. Ichigo moaned and closed his eyes when Grimmjow rolled his testicles between his fingers and he bucked his hips a little. Grimmjow shifted his weight and moved his arm, turning his hand so that he could wrap his fingers around his length. As soon as his hand moved Ichigo's fingers dove into his hair, pressing gently on the top of his head. Grimmjow smirked and dropped to his knees, pulling the fabric away from Ichigo's cock, licking his lips at it. Ichigo bit his own lip as one hand braced on the counter behind him and the other continued to massage Grimmjow's hair.

He placed kisses over the tattoo, something that had become almost ritual for him to do at least once a day, and slowly made his way down to the dripping cock in front of him. Without warning he engulfed it, Ichigo crying out and gripping the counter tightly. He sucked hard, curling his tongue along the underside as he pulled back, a hand on each side of Ichigo's hips. He didn't bother going all the way down, with Ichigo the only real sensitive part was the first half anyway and they didn't exactly have the time to go all out. The moment his fingers teased between his cheeks Ichigo's body tightened and he came, the groan stifled a bit as his teeth still held his lip. He pulled him up for a kiss but Grimmjow held back, visibly swallowing before he let Ichigo kiss him.

"Why… you just swallowed all of that."

Grimmjow grinned. "Yer always tryin' to steal it from me." His voice dropped as he looked into Ichigo's eyes. "Yer not the only one who likes yer cum, Ichigo."

If Ichigo hadn't just had an orgasm he would have had one right then and there. Instead he groaned and kissed him heatedly. Grimmjow reached behind him and grabbed Ichigo's ass, leaning him back a bit over the counter.

"Oh, holy fuck. Again?"

Ichigo jumped and then clung to the front of Grimmjow, trying to hide himself. Grimmjow chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"Nnoi, give him enough privacy to get his damn clothes back on."

"The fuck is it with you two and that kitchen?" Nnoitra said as he walked back into the living room.

"That's what I wanna know." Ichigo mumbled under his breath as he fixed his clothes.

Grimmjow just grinned and kissed his cheek. "Shut up and go pack a bag."

* * *

The door buzzer went off and Ichigo groaned. He wasn't ready for this at all. Grimmjow wanted to chuckle but he suddenly found his mouth dry and his throat thick. He watched Ichigo nervously answer the call and buzz his family up. He turned back to Grimmjow and gave him a slightly sick looking smile and Grimmjow brightened just a little. At least he wasn't the only one freaking out about this. When the first knock was heard Grimmjow's stomach tightened and he braced himself. He and Ichigo both decided it would be best if it looked like Grimmjow was working, both to show that they hadn't been just making out on the couch and that their's was a far from romantic relationship.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu cried out, jumping into her brother's arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ichigo smiled and hugged his sister back, happy to see that she had begun to put on some weight. Karin walked in behind her sister and smiled at her brother, nodding her head across the room at Grimmjow who nodded back. Behind the girls stood a tall dark haired man who was smiling goofily at his family. His eyes raised and instantly hardened at the man behind the desk. Grimmjow barely repressed a sneer, a knee jerk reaction to such a hard look. He was going to have to watch himself around this man.

"Yuzu, let Ichi-nii go so we can all come in." Karin said and Yuzu hugged herself around Ichigo's waist and walked with him inside the house.

"Wow, onii-chan. This place is really big."

"Hey dad."

"Ichigo." Isshin nodded.

Ichigo looked between his father and Grimmjow and nearly cringed. "Uh, dad this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Uh, Grimmjow. This is my dad, Isshin Kurosaki."

Grimmjow rose and crossed the room, extending his hand and meeting Isshin's half way. The grip was hard and abrupt as azure and dark chocolate eyes stared one another down. Ichigo must have his mother's eyes, Grimmjow thought fleetingly before forcing a small smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

The room was silent for a moment before Karin rolled her eyes. "Are we finished with the manly display of dominance yet? I'm hungry and you promised to take us out for lunch, dad."

Isshin whipped around to face Karin, his hard look gone and one of dramatic sadness replaced it. "But daddy was just saying hello, Karin. I can't help it if my manly manness comes bursting forth."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and Ichigo turned red. "Dad! Quit saying stupid things, already."

"Yeah dad. At least don't say words that don't exist." Yuzu chimed in and Isshin's face fell in another dramatic display.

"Oh, even my darling Yuzu is angry with me."

"Let's go please!" Ichigo suggested loudly, dually embarrassed now. Why was his father such a weirdo?

"Right! We've got lots to do today." Isshin stood, turning back to Grimmjow with another serious face. "If I could just speak for a moment privately with Mr. Jaegerjaques."

_Shit._ Three simultaneous thoughts bounced around the room.

Karin sighed and grabbed Yuzu's hand. "See ya around, Grimm." She said as she pulled her sister outside into the hallway.

Ichigo was torn between dragging his father out of the room and obeying him but when neither man looked at him he sighed in defeat and grabbed his bag, not bothering to say goodbye to Grimmjow. It would look too weird.

Once the door was shut Grimmjow grinned and it was copied by Isshin.

"So what exactly is your relationship with my son?" He asked.

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow. "Roommate."

"How much are you charging him for rent?"

"That's not a very Japanese thing to ask." Grimmjow retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're probably right, but I'm not asking as a Japanese man. I'm asking as a father."

"He doesn't pay rent. He keeps the place clean and does the cooking and laundry." Grimmjow replied.

"And he really has time for all that?" When Grimmjow frowned Isshin crossed his arms over his chest as well. "Do you think I'm stupid and don't know what my son's up to?"

"What?"

"I know he's a stripper."

Grimmjow couldn't have stopped his jaw from dropping at the admission if he had tried.

"And I know where he strips. So I'm going to ask you again. What is your relationship to my son?"

Grimmjow grinned again, though this time it was far from amused. "You callin' me a fag?" Isshin cocked an eyebrow and Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched. Oh, how so much of him wanted to laugh and say, _yeah, I fuck yer boy every night_, but it wasn't his right to out Ichigo. "Ichigo is nothing more than a roommate to me."

Grimmjow was surprised at how much his chest hurt after saying that but Isshin seemed to believe him. The man nodded and then smiled, clapping a hand in Grimmjow's shoulder and squeezing just a little too hard.

"Well then, nice to meet ya! Please, take care of my son."

And suddenly Grimmjow was alone. He blinked at the room and let his arms drop to his sides.

"Fucking psychopath." He mumbled as he shook his head.

* * *

Ichigo was in the car when he received a text message. He flipped open his phone and almost groaned at what it said.

_we need 2 talk later_

What the hell had his father said?!

He went out to lunch with his family before stopping by a small shopping center on the way home to let the girls shop. Yuzu was more interested in getting home and fixing Ichigo dinner but she was already looking tired. They went home to relax, watching TV and just being a family. It was just after they had finished dinner when the phone rang and Isshin rose to get it. Ichigo helped Yuzu clear the table and then told her to sit down while he washed the dishes. She was starting to get dark circles under her eyes already and he didn't want her to over do it.

"Alright then, I'll be there soon." Isshin said loudly before hanging up the phone.

"Work?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope. Etta invited me to an art show with her." He said, puffing out his chest a bit.

Ichigo frowned. "Etta?"

"Hirako. Etta Hirako."

It took a moment to sink in and by the time Ichigo realized what his father had just said he had already left the room.

"What the hell?"

It didn't take the man long to get ready but when he came downstairs with a wide smile, a bad suit and too much cologne on all three of his children could only stare in confused awe. Any words he spoke were ignored and finally he slipped into his shiny black shoes and left. They barely waited for their father to be out the door before Ichigo's phone was in his hand and he was calling Shinji. Karina and Yuzu forced him to put it on speaker so they could talk and hear as well.

"Yo, Ichi…."

"Why the hell is my dad and your mom going to an art show together?" Ichigo said, cutting Shinji off.

"What?"

"Our stupid dad just walked out of here to go on a date with your mom."

"Karin? What the hell are ya guys talkin' about?"

"I'm talking about my dad and your mom! Go somewhere more quiet, baka!"

They waited for Shinji to get somewhere that he could here them and as soon as it was silent Ichigo spoke again. "Our parents might be dating."

"Fuck you! No way that's true."

"Dude, my sister's are right here."

"So. What makes ya say that?"

"'Cause our dad just walked out of here in a suit and tie to go meet your mom for a art show."

"That… that can't…. That's so not cool!"

"Tell me about it." Ichigo and Karin said at the same time.

"I think it's sweet." Yuzu piped up. "What if they get married? Than you two would really be brothers!"

Ichigo and Karin sent Yuzu a reproving look. "That's not funny, Yuzu." Karin said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not being funny. Why can't you three be happy for them?"

"Because it's weird, Yuzu-chan." Shinji said quietly through the phone. "Damn it. I gotta go. Call me later Ichi. By girls."

Ichigo hung up the phone and sat in the living room with his sisters in silence.

"Well I'm happy for them." Yuzu said, standing up and yawing. "I'm going to bed now. Good night Onii-chan. 'Night Karin."

When Yuzu was gone Karin turned to Ichigo and frowned. "She's a weird woman but she_ is_ nice."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Don't jump to conclusions."

"Oh yeah, like you didn't just do that."

"Shut up." Ichigo reclined on the couch and closed his eyes. God, how he hoped they were all wrong. Very, very wrong.

* * *

A/N So sorry again for the but that family scene gave me a lot of trouble. I hope it wasn't too lame. Well, I don't have much to say this time, ;p But as always I hope you all enjoy it and thank you to all that have fav'd and reviewed recently!

~Penny


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Junichi stared out over the waves with a small smile on his face. Things were going just the way he wanted to, only a few snags in the plan here and there, but those were easily dealt with. He'd heard that Renji and his brother had fled Tokyo almost a week prior but when his brother had suggested they do something about it he had shrugged, saying that it was of no importance. It really wasn't. Renji and Shuuhei both had been fools he had used as a distraction and they had both long since passed the usefulness. He was glad the complication hard cleared itself up. It left him free to continue with other things.

His brother sat beside him on the deck of the ship, passing him notes every now and again, begging him to move on with the plan. His brother was an idiot as well and didn't understand that his usefulness was passed as well. But that didn't matter at the moment. He was quite capable of placating the fool for as long as he felt he needed to.

He looked at the pad of paper that had found it's way into his lap for the hundredth time that night and easily fought back the sigh that wanted to escape his lips.

_Aniki, we should move forward with the plan. I know you want to take your time with this, but let's not let them become too over confident._

His brother really was an idiot. But then again, Hiroki had never been very smart. If Junichi were honest with himself he was surprised the idiot was still alive.

"I suppose we can set the dogs loose. That would make things interesting." Junichi said, smiling at the water. That idea could actually prove to be more than fun and now that he thought about it, it made him smile all the more. "Yes. I think it's time to spice it up a bit. Turn on the heat, so to speak."

Hiroki smiled at his older brother. He was such a smart man. Junichi reached for his phone and put his next set of plans into motion.

* * *

Ichigo had just fallen asleep when the door opened and his father walked in the room. He blinked at the ceiling a few times before looking over at the digital clock by the TV. It was well after midnight. With a quiet groan he sat up and looked over the back of the couch, his stomach dropping at his father's disheveled state. No… they hadn't… had they?

"Pretty late for an art show, don't you think?" He said, his voice surprisingly loud in the dead of the night.

Isshin snorted and pulled off his already loose tie. Ichigo frowned and sat up straighter. He realized that for the most part he liked it when his father was a bit more serious, but it also meant that the situation was serious. Isshin turned to his son and leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"Things went late." He said simply and his tone made Ichigo flinch.

"So, are you and okaachan...?" God, he really did not want his father to answer that, but the question had just popped out and there was no going back now.

Isshin cocked his head to the side and sighed. "Ichigo, are you gay?" He asked, changing the subject.

Ichigo choked, gaping over the back of the couch, his mouth moving like a fish out of water.

"Wha… what… how… n-no! I'm not gay!"

Isshin cocked his eyebrow and decided it was long passed time to speak openly with his son.

"Ichigo, I've known for a while that you've… what you've been doing for a job. And where."

"Oh my God, did she tell you that?!" Ichigo felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. This was not happening.

"That's beside the point…."

"No it's not! Shinji and I asked her not to say anything to you about it!"

"Calm down or you'll wake your sisters and then we can have this conversation as a family."

They stared each other down, for the first time their fighting reaching a level passed the ridiculous. This wasn't something they could playfully come to blows over. Wasn't something that could be ignored. Ichigo stood up, crossing his arms much like his father was.

"Look, dad." He started, taking a deep breath. "I took the job to help out with Yuzu's medical bills. And it did help, so…."

"So now that she's done you can stop."

"I don't want to stop. Not yet. I like what I do and you can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm not a kid."

He watched Isshin's jaw muscle twitch. "That's right, you're no longer a kid. I get it. But think of what this could do to your career, Ichigo. What if it were to get out that you were doing such a thing once you're a doctor? I understand you were doing it for your sister, but you're reputation will be ruined."

Ichigo hadn't really thought about his future in regards to dancing, thinking only in the moment as he usually did. It made sense though. Even if he was okay with the gay lifestyle, okay with taking his clothes off in front of men, and even okay with being in a relationship with a man, that didn't mean the rest of the world was. He looked at the floor and frowned, feeling like a scolded child.

"I don't care. I'll deal with that when the time comes. If it comes."

"And what about this Grimmjow person?"

"What about him?" Ichigo shot out defensively.

"Ichigo, career aside, do you really think you can have a future with a man"

"What makes you…."

"Oh, come on Ichigo. I may act like a big goofball most of the time, but I can see it in your eyes. Give me some credit at least."

"I…."

"You want kids some day right? You want a family of your own, right?" Ichigo nodded, still looking at the floor. "You can't have that with a man."

"I know that." He said quietly. And he did know it. It was something he had been trying not to think about ever since he had realized he was in love with Grimmjow. He took a deep breath, steeling himself against any bad thoughts, and looked his father in the eye. "Sometimes plans change. Sometimes things work out differently than you have planned for them. If this is the way things are supposed to be for me, then so be it. I'll modify my future plans a little."

Isshin sighed. So his son was in a homosexual relationship and was already so far into it that he was changing his own future plans. Not really what he had wanted for the kid. He had expected… more from his son.

"So you _are_ seeing him?"

Ichigo let out his pent up breath and nodded. 'Yeah. For a couple months now." He said quietly, suddenly very tired.

"Well, damn…."

The silence was thick and uncomfortable and both men shifted their weight, not sure if the conversation was over yet, and not wanting to leave it at what it had stopped at.

"So are you really seeing okaachan?" Ichigo asked, looking up at his father once more.

Isshin shrugged. "Who knows with that woman?"

"So what else has she told you that she wasn't supposed to?" He asked irritated, not liking his father's answer to his last question.

"Etta only told me because she was concerned. She wants to see you succeed just as much as I do."

"Whatever." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, something he had unconsciously picked up from Grimmjow. "Can we stop talking about this now?"

Isshin pushed away from the counter and clapped a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, another serious look crossing his features. "Enjoy your youth, Ichigo. Enjoy this… whatever phase it is you're going through. But don't get too involved with that man, Ichigo. One day you might wake up and realize that it was a mistake. That you want children and a family. Think about how he'd feel if that happened." He walked passed his son, elbowing him in the arm as hard as he could. "Good night!"

Ichigo rubbed his arm and frowned again. Was he really going to get tired of Grimmjow and want to leave him for a woman in the future? Was it really just a phase he was going through? He scrubbed his face with his hands and plopped back onto the couch, laying down and staring at the ceiling, his mind working furiously with everything that had just happened.

* * *

Ichigo walked through the door and shut it quietly behind him, leaning against it as his bag dropped to the floor. He wasn't sure if Grimmjow was home or not and he was hoping for not. His mind was still reeling from the night before and he needed some time to get his head straight. Unfortunately he wasn't alone. Grimmjow walked out of the bedroom, towel barely hanging from his hips and hair still wet from the shower.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in." He said, rubbing a second towel over his head. He looked up and frowned, cocking a hip as he looked at Ichigo. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo looked up and shook his head. "Nothing." He said quietly, walking towards the bedroom. "Just tired. I'm gonna go take a nap."

Grimmjow reached for his arm as soon as he was close enough, stopping him with a small tug. Ichigo sighed, his shoulders drooping, and suddenly launched himself into Grimmjow's arms, hugging tightly. "It's not fair." He mumbled.

Grimmjow smirked, wrapping his arms around him. "I take it you found out he knows about you stripping?"

So that's what Grimmjow had wanted to talk about. "And he knows about us. And he's fucking Shinji's mom."

"Whoa." Grimmjow snorted. "Big night, eh?"

"Shut up."

He wasn't about to tell Grimmjow everything his father had said, he hadn't even been able to sort through it all himself. He reached up and buried his fingers in Grimmjow's hair, taking a deep breath through his nose and inhaling Grimmjow's scent. It made his entire body tingle and stir and he looked up into those brilliant blue eyes. He loved those eyes, even when they were angry they were beautiful. He loved everything about this man, the good and the bad. Seeing him now, with all the turmoil in his brain and heart, he knew that even if things got rough for him or them or whatever, he'd love this man forever. After a night of sleeplessness and a day of awkward glances and silences, something broke inside him and words came tumbling out.

"I love you so much. I don't even care about babies. I won't get sick of you, this isn't a mistake. I don't care what he thinks. He's stupid and he doesn't know anything…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow the fuck down. Who said anything about babies?" He didn't like the panic in Ichigo's voice and a protectiveness rose in him. He cupped Ichigo's cheeks and forced him to calm down. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Nothing. Just… Grimmjow I want you to fuck me. Fuck me so hard and long I can't think anymore. I don't wanna think anymore right now."

He wanted to, oh how he wanted to do what Ichigo asked of him, but a big part of him wanted Ichigo to sit down and talk it out. He was confused by that part of him, and a little pissed off truth be told, but when Ichigo pulled his towel away and reached for his cock, wrapping his warm fingers around it, he sighed. Grabbing Ichigo's head and forcing him to look up at him, he let a small smile creep upon his lips.

"Ya sure this will make you feel better?"

Ichigo nodded and leaned forward. "It will for now." He breathed, pulling Grimmjow down for a deep, intoxicating kiss.

Just as things seemed to be heating up and they began to make their way to the bedroom the buzzer sounded and Grimmjow growled.

"Fuck. Ichigo, I gotta do some things can… can you hold it for a bit?"

Ichigo scowled but nodded, adjusting the half hard cock in his pants. Grimmjow grabbed his towel and buzzed whoever was downstairs up before turning back to Ichigo and smiling.

"Just so you know, Szayel is coming up too, but they won't be staying long, I promise. Then I'm all yours."

Ichigo continued to frown as he watched Grimmjow walk to the bedroom to get dressed. He wasn't happy at all about seeing that pink haired asshole and he wasn't going to pretend to be nice to him, even for Grimmjow. When there was a knock on the door and Grimmjow still hadn't left the bedroom Ichigo sighed and answered it, surprised that he recognized the man before him.

"Oh, you must be the infamous Ichigo I've heard about." The tall man with shaggy brown hair said, smiling lazily at him.

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo said, confused.

"I'm Starrk. Nice to meet you."

It clicked then where he had seen this face before and he smiled. "Hi. Uh, c'mon in."

He opened the door a bit more and let the man in, glaring at the smaller man that came in behind him. Szayel smiled at him as if nothing had happened, but the bruise on his chin and the swollen lip couldn't go unnoticed. Ichigo grinned inwardly and opened his mouth to say something about it when Grimmjow came out of the bedroom and greeted the men loudly.

"So you brought everything?" He asked, nodding to the cases Starrk had set on the kitchen table.

Starrk nodded and glanced fleetingly at Ichigo before returning it to the task of opening the cases. What was inside surprised Ichigo into complete silence. Grimmjow reached down, pulling the compact, black gun from the foam seating and lifted it into the light, turning it every which way before cocking it and aiming at the TV.

"These the same ones from the last time?" He asked, his tone going from friendly to businesslike.

Starrk shook his head. "Nah. That one is new. And so is everything from the other cases. You said you wanted things that could be easily hidden and the stuff from last time was kinda big. These guys can pack a punch though. Get the same job done but are way more compact."

Grimmjow uncocked the gun and set it on the table, glancing behind him at Ichigo and gnawing his lip a bit before deciding that they could talk about this in private later. Ichigo couldn't believe what he was seeing. He'd never seen a gun up close before and didn't figure that his first time would involve so many of them. There were at least seven in the first case and there were two more cases on the floor near Szayel.

"The hell are those for?" He asked quietly, drawing all attention to himself.

"They are for shooting." Starrk said calmly before returning his attention back to the case.

"We'll talk about it later." Grimmjow said, a hard look in his eyes.

"Oh, come now Grimm. The boy just want's to know what's going on." Szayel lifted the small gun from the table and tossed it to Ichigo, pleased when the young man caught it and looked down stupidly at it. "Besides, this involves him now as well."

"And I said that Ichigo and I would talk about it later, so shut the hell up." He snatched the gun out of Ichigo's hand, not liking how it looked there, and set it back on the table. "Do we have enough to make sure that everyone from now on is armed?"

Starrk nodded. "I don't see why so many of your men were unarmed as it was."

"That's because Aizen ordered it. Trying to go legit means getting rid of the gangster look. Guns didn't help in that area."

Starrk nodded and yawned, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I gotta go pick up my kid, so are we done here?"

Grimmjow nodded and put the gun back in the case, closing it and locking it. "Thanks again." He said, handing Starrk a thick envelope.

Starrk took it and saluted with it, turning to leave. Szayel stared at Ichigo and smiled. "I suppose I'll see you around, Ichigo."

"Fuck you." Ichigo said under his breath and Grimmjow rolled his eyes, pushing Szayel towards the door.

As soon as both men were gone Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and crossed his arms. Ichigo copied him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What the hell is up with the guns?" He didn't like guns, not one bit, and he didn't see a reason for having them.

"You didn't wonder why I was just getting out of the shower in the middle of the day?" Grimmjow asked, dropping his arms and walking back across the room to where Ichigo still stood.

He frowned. No, he hadn't really thought about much of anything since he got back, save for everything that had happened the day before and the fact that he really wanted to fuck his boyfriend. The man he loved.

"Last night a couple of my guys were shot by Ichimaru's boys. Said we were tryin' to cut in…." He sighed, not really liking the way he was explaining it, but he was trying to keep things simple for Ichigo. And not give too much away. "Anyway, long story short, There's kinda a fire under my ass right now and safety is an issue. Things are bad."

"Like how bad?" Ichigo almost didn't want to know.

"Like bad, bad. Aizen and Ichimaru were on friendly terms and something like this could start a whole mess of shit no one really wants to deal with. Szayel, Starrk and I spent the whole night clearing things up and I decided that the guys need to start packing." He sighed and looked away from Ichigo, not really wanting to say what he knew he had to. "And you too."

Ichigo was silent a moment while things sunk in before he realized what Grimmjow had just said. "You want me to carry a gun?!"

"It's either that or I set up a bodyguard."

"Grimmjow, I'm not going to carry a gun and you don't need…."

"I'll decide what needs to be done in a situation like this, Ichigo. You don't know anything about this world or how dangerous it can be. I only want to protect you."

He didn't realize until after the words were out of his mouth that it was the exact wrong thing to say to Ichigo. The young man's body went rigid and his eyes narrowed, the air around him beginning to buzz with irritation.

"I don't need you to protect me, Grimmjow."

Lack of sleep and irritation flowed through his veins and straight to his mouth, making a bad situation worse.

"Yes I do. This isn't something you can take care of yourself. You've never dealt with gangs and…."

"Excuse me but yes I have. I've dealt with assholes trying to beat my ass to a bloody fucking pulp just about every day of my life growing up. I know how to protect myself and I never once had to use any kind of weapon except my fists. I'm not going to be changing that anytime soon."

"Ichigo…."

"No listen to me. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but stop it. I'm not some breakable thing that you have to coddle. I can take care of myself." When Grimmjow opened his mouth he again cut him off. "And if you have Nnoitra follow me again I'm going to be pissed. I don't need a fucking bodyguard."

It was a stand off in the living room, Grimmjow glaring at Ichigo for being, in his mind, an insufferable brat, and Ichigo glaring at Grimmjow in turn for being an overbearing ass. They were still staring when Nnoitra walked in several minutes later. He glanced between the two and frowned, not sure if he wanted to be there at the moment. He didn't mind pushing peoples buttons or watching a good fight, but this one looked more "drama" related than anything and he liked to avoid those kinds.

"Yo." He said, trying to break the tension.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he dropped his arms. "I'm going to take a shower." He said, before promptly leaving the room.

Nnoitra grinned at Grimmjow. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Fuck you and pick out a damn gun."

* * *

"He wants to give ya a bodyguard?" Shinji asked incredulously as Ichigo sucked down his third beer.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, like I can't take care of myself."

"Ichi, he's just tryin'…."

"Don't you fuckin' say it either, Shin. I swear I won't talk to you for a week."

Shinji sighed. He could see where Grimmjow was coming from, even if it did piss him off a little to know that he agreed with the man. Not that he wanted Ichigo to carry a gun around. He hated guns with a passion.

"He's only doin' it 'cos he cares about ya, Ichigo."

"I don't care." Ichigo said like a petulant child, even going so far as to cross his arms defiantly.

Shinji sighed, tossing him another beer as he cracked his second open. Ichigo had stopped by his apartment after school to bitch about what had happened the night before and as much as it amused Shinji that Grimmjow and Ichigo were fighting, he had been looking forward to a nap before work that night. He hadn't been sleeping well lately and it was mostly his own fault. One for answering his door at night, and two for letting that tall bastard in his house after he told himself that he wouldn't do it anymore.

"So how did things go with yer family this weekend?" Shinji had been meaning to ask about what had gone on the night Ichigo and his sisters had called him but hadn't had the time to do anything about it.

"You are so not going to like what I have to say." Ichigo sighed, downing the rest of his beer and setting the can on the coffee table. "So your mom told my dad I've been stripping." At Shinji's gasp Ichigo held up his hand. "Oh, it gets better. My dad asked me if I was gay so now he knows about me and Grimmjow. And the topping to the cake… he and yer mom are fucking."

Shinji's mouth dropped open and he shook his head. "That's not funny."

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm not joking."

Running his hand through his hair didn't quell his nerves in the least and he suddenly wanted to run straight over to his mothers and ask her just what was going on. If only they had started talking again….

"That's… that's so…."

"Weird and wrong?" Ichigo provided and Shinji agreed. Sure he wanted his mother to be happy, but the thought of her and Ichigo's dad… made him shiver. It was too weird.

"So damn, ya had quite a shitty past couple 's days, ne?"

"Che." Ichigo almost reached for another beer but stopped himself. He didn't want to show up to work drunk and not be able to perform properly.

"So are you and Grimmjow still not talkin'?"

Ichigo shrugged. "He said good morning to me…."

Shinji smiled and tried to stop his laugh, not one bit successful. "I'm sorry. But isn't this like kinda yer first fight as a couple?"

"Shut up."

"It's cute."

Ichigo punched Shinji in the arm. "Shut up."

Shinji giggled while rubbing the sore spot. "Still cute."

* * *

Grimmjow was at work still so Ichigo had the place to himself. He was glad for it too. After two days of not talking to the man it was becoming harder and harder to keep it up. But every time he thought about saying something about it he remembered that Grimmjow was trying to protect him and he felt like a child. And it pissed him off. He could take care of himself, damn it!

He sifted through his notes for Anatomy class and decided that he had had enough studying for that one for now, reaching for his sociology book and notebook. As he dug through his bag in search of a pencil he came up short. With a frown he looked over at Grimmjow's desk, wondering if he should look for one there. With a sigh he stood and walked over to it, scanning the top to find nothing even close to what he was looking for.

"In the drawers maybe?" He said to himself out loud as he reached for one of the drawers and pulled it open.

Nothing in that one but paperwork and he didn't feel like snooping. He closed it and opened the next one down, finding nothing in that drawer either. After one more below that the only one left was the thin one in the middle of the desk. He reached for it, pulling it open slowly, and looked down. The first thing he noticed was that there were about a dozen freshly sharpened pencils in a little grooved out section. He smiled and reached for one before his eyes caught something else. A small stack of photographs were stuck under a sheaf of papers and against his better judgment he pulled them free to see what they were. The first one was one he had seen before, a young Grimmjow laughing at a young Nnoitra with a young Szayel on his back. The second was of Szayel and Grimmjow, sitting next to each other and seemingly playing a hand held game. Starrk, the man he had met a few days before, was sitting next to Grimmjow, looking for all the world relaxed as could be. The third, and the one that gave him great pause, showed Szayel's arm around Grimmjow, his head resting against his shoulder as they continued to play the same game, Starrk still looking lazy on the bench next to them. Ichigo had known for a while now that they had spent a great deal of their youth together and were friends, but it still didn't help the burning cold jealousy from rising in him.

The last one was something he hadn't been prepared for. Grimmjow was kissing another man, arms wrapped around each other, tongues obviously in each other's mouths. He felt his breath hitch as he took it all in, every detail of the picture. Grimmjow's hair had been longer back then and so had the young man's that he was kissing. He dropped the other photos in the drawer and shut it, walking blindly to the door and slipping his shoes on before pocketing the picture and leaving the condo.

* * *

Shinji opened the door and frowned at Nnoitra. He was still tired from work the night before and wanted to continue sleeping, but had been interrupted, again, by the man.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Nnoitra grinned and pushed his way inside. "Geez. Can't I come say hi?"

Shinji shut the door and sighed. "No."

Nnoitra smirked and grabbed Shinji about the waist, pulling him down to the couch and making him sit in his lap. No words were needed as he began to nibble on Shinji's neck, still being rebuffed anytime he tried to kiss his lips. After the few tastes here and there of what that tongue could do while in his mouth it left him frustrated that Shinji was being such a bitch about it. Unless they were already well into the sex or he was drunk. Shinji sighed and slid his arms up Nnoitra's chest, his eyes falling closed as his arousal grew. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly Nnoitra could turn him on, even if he was tired or irritated or angry, as soon as Nnoitra touched him like this he'd melt like an ice cube and turn into a complete submissive.

Nnoitra's grip around Shinji's waist tightened and he pulled him forward, pressing the groins together for a bit of friction. Even if he was a bit tired himself he was always up for fooling around with the blond. He reached up with one hand to tug lightly at the metal bar in one of Shinji's nipples, loving the strangled almost pained moan that tore from the smaller man's throat. Shinji's hands glided down Nnoitra's arms and began to wrap around his hips when his fingers touched something hard. He frowned and pulled back, looking down at Nnoitra.

"The fuck is that?" He said.

Nnoitra blinked at him before shrugging. "My gun."

Shinji's eyes went wide and his entire body stiffened, panic setting in. He tried to scramble off Nnoitra's lap but, not knowing why he was trying to get away, he held on tight.

"The fuck you goin'?"

"G-get… let go of me!" Shinji said, his voice now showing his panic as he pushed harder at Nnoitra's chest, finally extricating himself.

"The fuck's yer problem?" Nnoitra asked, frowning up at the blond.

"Get that thing out of my house. Now!"

"What the…."

"Get it out!" Shinji practically screamed, backing himself into the wall.

Nnoitra stood and tried to approach him but Shinji's hands flew out in front of him, his body beginning to shake.

"GET IT OUT OF HERE!"

Nnoitra didn't understand what the hell was going on, but he didn't want to stick around to watch Shinji's break down. He sneered at him, something that wasn't concern at all burning in his eye, and left the apartment. As soon as the door was shut Shinji slid down the wall and tried to catch his breath. It had been years and he was still terrified of guns. He rested his forehead on his knees as he tried to catch his breath and not feel like a fool for his reaction.

Nnoitra was just lighting a cigarette when Ichigo walked up to the top the stairs. They eyed each other before Nnoitra walked away without saying a word. Ichigo frowned and knocked on Shinji's door, opening it without waiting for an answer. When he saw his friend huddled against the wall his eyes went wide.

"What the hell did he do to you?" He asked, rushing to Shinji's side to make sure he was okay.

"N-nothin'. I freaked out on him." Shinji took a deep breath and looked up at Ichigo glad that he at least hadn't started crying. "He had a gun."

"Oh." Ichigo said simply, taking a seat on the floor next to his friend. "Yeah, everyone that works for Grimmjow has one now."

Shinji nodded. He had completely forgotten about the conversation they had had earlier that week. They sat in silence for a moment before Ichigo reached in his pocket and withdrew a photograph, trying not to look at it and failing miserably.

"Before you say anything, I wasn't snooping. I was looking for a pencil."

Shinji frowned. "What the…."

Ichigo handed him the picture and sighed. "I found that hidden in his desk drawer." He said, his voice quiet.

Shinji's eyes were wide as he looked at the kissing men, one with shaggy blue hair, the other with longish pink hair.

"That's…."

"Yeah. Grimmjow and Szayel kissing."

* * *

A/N SO kinda a lot happened here, ne? Sorry about the wait again. Stupid real world and her interruptions *shakes fist at imaginary representation of the real world* *sigh* So I had something to say and totally forgot what it was, lol. I suppose it wasn't that important I guess. So yeah, what didja think? Kinda left ya with another little cliffhanger again. I love doing that :D And isn't Ichigo kinda bein' a bitch? Poor everyone. They all need a nice vacation. Maybe Hawaii or Jamaica? ;p Hope you all liked it and it wasn't lame. More soon :D

~Penny


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

"But they look way young here." Shinji said, squinting at the picture. Szayel looked especially young, his face still rounded and full with youth.

"Yeah. I think Grimmjow was about twenty there." He knew Szayel was younger than both Grimmjow and Nnoitra which meant that if he was right in his assumption of Grimmjow's age, Szayel had to be around fifteen.

"So, yer freakin' out because…?"

Ichigo opened his mouth and closed it again a few times before finally speaking. "I… I don't really know what to think about it." He said finally and with a sigh. "I mean, yeah it pisses me off and I half wish he would have told me about it, but… I dunno. I think the fact he was hiding them is what pisses me off the most."

Ichigo had had a lot of time to think on his way over, having decided to take the underground instead of having Shawlong drive him. He really wanted to be upset but a certain numbness was settling in his chest and he wasn't sure what to think about that. About anything. He was just exhausted.

"And the fact that he was makin' out with someone who was probably yer sister's age."

Ichigo scowled. "Not funny."

Shinji nodded and dropped the picture on the floor, resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"So today's kinda shitty, ne?"

Ichigo nodded, his body feeling heavy. He just wanted to lay there and not feel anything for a few hours; or days. Maybe a week. Yeah, a week would be nice. Two would be even better though.

"I know. Let's run away." Shinji suggested with a small laugh.

Ichigo shook his head and let a small smile appear. "Baka."

Shinji had suggested that once before when they were growing up. It had been a year after Ichigo's mother died and he had almost gotten expelled from school for fighting. Again. Shinji had curled up next to him on his bed and rested his head on his shoulder, much like he was now. Ichigo's reaction this time had been the same as before.

"Nah, I'm serious this time. We could go to America and live in San Francisco. And strip and party and have all the men we want 'cause we're foreign and ya know how much American's love foreign guys."

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, that would go over real well. You could probably get away with it, but if I even think about dropping out of school I'll have so many people on my ass…."

Shinji smiled and closed his eyes. "Yeah. I guess." He almost bit the question back but let it slip through. He was a curious creature after all. "So have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Been thinkin' about droppin' out again?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment before answering. "A little." He said in a quiet voice. "I'm just not sure what I want to do. At first it was just because I wanted to help people and help the clinic. Now… I feel like the only reason I go is because it's expected of me." He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. "Maybe it's just all the stress lately."

"Maybe." Shinji agreed, already half asleep. "I'll love ya no matter what ya decide Ichi." He said, his voice slurred a bit.

Ichigo snorted and looked down at the top of Shinji's head. He was pretty sure that Shinji hadn't meant that the way it sounded, but it still made him feel a bit better.

* * *

"Ah, Grimmjow. It's good to see you again. I trust you are well?"

Grimmjow stood from his desk and bowed slightly to Aizen, not fully able to suppress the dread he felt at seeing the man. He hated doing that, bowing, but he wanted to stay alive for a while yet.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, trying not to sound as irritated as he was. What the hell did that man want now?

"Yes actually I believe you can. It's about the company." When Grimmjow raised his eyebrows Aizen smiled. "As I'm sure you understand, Grimmjow, that with things the way they are, this company will soon be outted and the reputation with be tarnished." He looked up, his brown eyes going hard in the middle of a placid face. "_My_ reputation will be tarnished. And we can't have that."

Grimmjow frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to let you go until this mess gets cleared up. I need someone who isn't, for all intents and purposes, looking to be accused of laundering billions of yen from running things."

"Are you firing me?"

Aizen only smiled. "I believe that is a rather harsh way of putting things, Grimmjow, but yes. You can finish the day, but you won't need to come back tomorrow."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched at the words coupled with that fucking smile. He wanted to rip it off the man's face.

"Fine."

Aizen turned to leave but stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder. "Oh, and Grimmjow. I do hope you will continue to work on cleaning up this mess."

With that he was gone and Grimmjow was left wanting to tear the office to shreds.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning when he got home and he found every light in the house on. He frowned, looking around the condo for any signs of Grimmjow but couldn't find him. He had been thinking all night about things, rationally for once, and had decided to bring the picture up calmly to Grimmjow. Of course this was going to be there first conversation in a couple days, so he would try and ease his way into it. It wasn't until he was walking to the kitchen that he realized Grimmjow was on the balcony. Smoking. His frown deepened as he slid open the glass door.

"What are you doing?"

Grimmjow snorted. "First time you decide to talk to me in like three days and you come up with that?" He took a sharp inhale of the acrid smoke and blew it out forcefully.

"Is something wrong?" The air around Grimmjow was practically crackling and it was making him on edge.

"I'd say there's somethin' fuckin' wrong. My boyfriend is being a bitch, someone is trying to ruin my life and possibly kill me, my best friend keeps making pit stops at a blond stripper's place for booty calls when he should be working and oh yeah, I got fired today."

"You got fired?" Ichigo parroted stupidly, completely forgetting that Grimmjow had just called him a bitch.

"Did I fuckin' stutter?" Grimmjow bit out, his teeth clenched tight.

Ichigo shut the sliding door and leaned against the frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So what does that mean?" He had just been talking to Shinji about hiring another stripper to take over some of his hours at work, but it seemed he might not be able to do that just yet.

"It means I get to sleep in." Grimmjow said gruffly, reaching for another cigarette from the almost empty pack.

"I could pick up some more hours…."

He didn't finished his sentence because he was suddenly pushed back into the wall behind him, a very angry Grimmjow clutching the front of his shirt tight between his fist.

"I don't need your fucking help." His lips barely moved to form the words that were enunciated perfectly from between his clenched teeth.

At first Ichigo had been startled, his eyes going wide at the pure anger reflected it Grimmjow's eyes, the fact that his entire body seemed to be barely held in check. Then his eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, his voice so low Grimmjow could barely hear it.

"So it's okay for you to want to help me, but I can't want to help you?"

He was still for a moment, though his tense glare never faltered, before he pushed Ichigo away from him and walked back in the house.

"I'm going for a run." He said, walking straight to the bedroom to change his clothes and grab his running shoes.

By the time Ichigo had come back inside and shut the door Grimmjow was already by the front door and slipping into his shoes, his slacks and dress shirt exchanged for a simple grey sweat suit.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo said, leaning against the back of the couch and biting his lip.

"What?"

"Are you sure it's safe to be out at night like this?" Worry was eating a hole in his stomach and on top of everything else it was starting to make him feel sick.

Grimmjow stopped and stood up straight. "I think I can handle things."

"Just…." Ichigo sighed and stood up straight as well, leveling a look at Grimmjow that he hoped didn't show too much of what he was feeling. "Take your gun then." He added quietly.

Grimmjow took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He hated stress but it seemed to like to follow him everywhere he went. He reached down and lifted his pant leg, showing the small gun strapped to his calf muscle.

"Way ahead of ya." He said, his voice quiet as well.

Ichigo nodded and looked away, biting his lip. He had had so much else to say to him but it didn't seem like the time. Grimmjow opened the door and left, closing it softly behind him and Ichigo let out another sigh. He stood there for a moment, not sure what to do, before he decided to take a shower and go to bed. Turning all but one light off, he placed the picture back in Grimmjow's desk, arranging everything back to the way it had been when he found it, showered and curled into bed, hoping that Grimmjow would hurry up and get home.

* * *

"I've got guys watchin' the boat too. Can't be in two places at once."

Grimmjow nodded as he leaned against the wall next to Nnoitra. They were standing outside one of the more expensive hotels in Tokyo, scanning the patrons coming in and out of the building.

"So you _have_ been working in between fucks."

"Fuck I have. Ya always doubt me and I always deliver, ne? Anyway, check the guy over there with the grey suit on."

Grimmjow's eyes roved over the people until he saw a man standing at attention near a sleek black car. As he zeroed in on the man his body tensed, recognizing him as the man that had taken the bag of money from him when Shinji had been kidnapped, and Nnoitra continued.

"So that's the driver, but they never come out. The only one gets in the car is some blond bitch. Haven't ID'd her yet."

"But ya really think they're in this one?"

"Like I said, it's here or the boat, but ya told me ta be good and quite or I'd've figured this shit out already." Nnoitra was still a bit upset for that stipulation. They would have been done weeks ago with this whole thing if he had control. Or so he thought.

"And what's going on at the boat?"

"The chick goes between the two places, but it's the same there. No sign of the dudes."

Grimmjow grunted. "Give it a bit more. We still have to find out the shit about the money." His eyes narrowed as a tall blond woman exited the building, thick sunglasses shielding her eyes from the mid morning sun, and went directly for the car. "Get someone to take yer place here and follow her. I wanna know who she is."

"Yeah, yeah. Yo, in the meantime, fuck yer bitch. Yer a real asshole lately." Nnoitra said as he reached in his back pocket and took out his phone and a pack of cigarettes. "And I'll need a car." He added, holding out a hand and wriggling his fingers a bit.

Grimmjow shot Nnoitra a look as he made a phone call and rolled his eyes. If only things were that easy, he thought to himself.

* * *

It wasn't until Friday that Ichigo had a chance to be alone with Grimmjow. Ever since he had gotten fired he had been in and out of the house more times than Ichigo could remember. They still slept together, just sleeping, and Grimmjow had even managed a quick, sweet, almost apologetic kiss one morning just as Ichigo was waking up. It still made Ichigo blush when he thought about it and it irritated him. His week at school had felt so long and crammed with information, he'd almost forgotten why he was upset with Grimmjow in the first place. After another long day, we walked down the hall to the condo and opened the front door, expecting to find the house empty once more.

Instead he found Grimmjow on the floor and playing with Leiko. Ichigo frowned at the scene and dropped his bag on the floor as he slipped out of his shoes. Grimmjow looked up and grinned, pushing himself off the floor and running a hand through his hair.

"You all done for the day?" He asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. You?"

Grimmjow nodded, licked his lips and took a small step forward. Ichigo swallowed and took a step forward as well.

"So how was school this week?" He asked, closing the distance slowly between them.

"Long." Ichigo mumbled, biting his lip and looking at the floor.

Before either of them realized it they were only a hand span apart. It was Grimmjow who made the first move, lifting his hand and running his fingers through the back of Ichigo's hair. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into the hand.

"You still mad at me?" Grimmjow asked, and small sneer on his face.

"A little but for a different reason." Ichigo muttered, his body tilting forward, begging for more contact.

Grimmjow chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"We need to talk." Ichigo said as he lifted his head and brushed his lips over the skin on the underside of Grimmjow's chin.

Grimmjow groaned quietly and lowered his head so that his mouth was level to Ichigo's. "After." He breathed and Ichigo nodded into his words.

Yes, after.

* * *

"So why am I fuckin' workin' with ya 'g'in?" Nnoitra asked as he sneered down into his reflected face.

Szayel adjusted his glasses and smirked. "Because I could never be able to do this on my own. I'm not the one afraid to ask for help when things get tricky." He placed a slim finger in the middle of Nnoitra's chest and slid it down provocatively. "And you're so strong, Nnoi."

Nnoitra glared and batted the hand away, somehow feeling violated by that simple move. "Don't fuckin' touch me, freak."

Szayel sighed. "Whatever." He pointed at a small bench secluded in the business park they were in. "That's him right there, eating the onigiri."

"So what, I just get to go over there and rough him up?" Nnoitra asked with a smile and Szayel chuckled sardonically.

"No, you big testosterone driven Neanderthal. I will go and speak with him while you stay close just in case he runs. If, and only _if_, he runs, you grab him and do what you need to, to keep him quiet. Not unconscious, Nnoi. Quiet."

Nnoitra waved his hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah." He hated working in pairs, especially this pair, but at least he was going to get to threaten someone today. He wandered off to his position as Szayel straightened his tie and made sure his hair was nice. It wouldn't do to have any bit out of place for this. He made his way over to the man, slowly taking in the entire park and noting each of the people that were still there. It was late enough that soon everyone would be gone. It was perfect.

"Excuse me, do you have the time?" Szayel asked, startling the man a bit. "Oh I'm sorry. Didn't mean to break you from your thoughts."

The man looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Uh, yeah. It's okay." He tilted his wrist to check his watch. "It's five till one."

"Arigato gozaimashita." Szayel bowed slightly and turned to walk away before pausing and smiling back down at the man. "I was wondering if you could help me. You see, I'm looking for the Technical Department in the Yamada building."

"That's on the seventh floor." The man replied, standing. "I could show you there, since I work in that building."

"Oh that would be wonderful. Perhaps you could help me with one more thing." Szayel said, his voice lowering an octave. "You see, I'm looking for one man in particular. His name is," His voice dropped even further. "Akihito Watanabe."

The man froze, slowly taking in his surroundings and finding the park completely empty. Everyone else had gone back inside for the rest of the work day. His heart began to race and his breath was coming out in pants.

"W-what business do you have with him, if I could ask?"

Szayel smiled. He had known this was the man he was looking for before he approached him and was practically lapping up his response. "Oh, I just have some computer related questions to ask him. You see, I haven't been able to find some things that don't really belong to me lately and that really bothers me. Not knowing where they could have gone, that is."

"J-just questions?" Akihito asked, his body only barely relaxing at the thought that this well dressed man would only be wanting to ask him some questions.

"Yes, just questions." Szayel purred, a giddy grin on his face.

Szayel was right behind him now, his chin almost resting on his shoulder. The man shuddered at the darkness in his voice and gulped as he turned around to face him once more.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, quietly. He had told Junichi that he wouldn't risk his life to do this for him and he was holding himself to that. If all this man was planning to do was talk, he'd tell him everything he needed to know. As long as he walked away from it all.

Szayel smiled widely. "Oh not here. Perhaps we should go get some tea." He suggested, turning slightly and walking in the opposite direction.

Nnoitra shook his head and leaned against the tree he had been standing next to, folding his arms across his chest. He had been looking forward to running after the coward but now he would have to wait until Szayel was finished with him. And that was only if the man wasn't so scared out of his mind that he left the country. Szayel had a habit of doing that to people.

* * *

Grimmjow pressed Ichigo into the cushions of the couch, teeth scraping across his neck as he used one hand to pull his shirt up and the other to hold his hips in place. Ichigo's hands had pulled Grimmjow's shirt halfway up his back, his fingers alternately scratching and kneading the flesh beneath them. He arched his back and lifted his head, managing to snatch Grimmjow's lips and pull him into a kiss. They parted briefly so that each of them could pull the other's shirt off and returned almost instantly. Ichigo would have thought that at this point, the both of them having gone for sex much longer than they were accustomed to, that they would be pulling and ripping clothes off, lubing up and going straight to it. It was basically what they had done the other times they had go without. But this time Grimmjow was making his moves slow and deliberate.

He ground his cock hard into Ichigo's, rubbing his hips sensually against his as he bit down on Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo moaned and flicked his tongue out, smoothing it over Grimmjow's top lip just before Grimmjow let go. He sucked Ichigo's tongue in his mouth and replaced it with his own, dual groans erupting from the both of them as they fucked each others mouths. One of Ichigo's hands slid down Grimmjow's back and rested tentatively against his hip. He had realized a while ago that he had never really felt Grimmjow up properly and his fevered mind propelled his limbs. Grimmjow was settled between his legs so when Ichigo's hand finally lowered enough to latch on to Grimmjow's ass he pulled him close and bucked his hips against him. Grimmjow pulled away with a grin.

"Slow down." HE wanted to take things easy this time, but Ichigo's need was practically radiating out of him and it was making it rather difficult for him.

Ichigo pouted in a way Grimmjow thought shouldn't be sexy but totally was and bit his lip. "But it's been a while." He whined.

"Yeah, so let's enjoy this." Grimmjow husked back, nipping at Ichigo's lips.

Ichigo shuddered and lay back as Grimmjow kissed his way down his neck, trailing his tongue over his collar bone. He nibbled his way to Ichigo's nipples, curling his tongue around one before sucking gently.

"You should get yer nipples pierced too."

Ichigo snorted. "No."

"Tch, you said that about tattoos." Grimmjow pointed out before taking Ichigo's other nipple between his teeth and rolling it.

"Ah! Mmm… th-that's different."

Grimmjow sank his teeth into the soft flesh on the underside of Ichigo's pectoral muscle before trailing light kisses down his ribcage.

"Mhmm. You should get another one of those too. You'd look so fuckin' hot." Grimmjow teased, running his tongue along the waist band of Ichigo's jeans.

"Since when are you such a talker during sex?" Ichigo asked, blushing slightly over his aroused flush even as he wiggled under the attention.

Grimmjow rose up on his elbows and brought his face close to Ichigo's. "I've missed you." He whispered, an almost pained expression on his face. He felt stupid admitting things like that, and under normal circumstances he wouldn't have, but in this case he felt compelled. He wanted Ichigo to know that he had suffered but he wasn't sure why.

Ichigo chewed on his lip before smiling softly and reaching up with the hand that was still on Grimmjow's back, threading his fingers through his hair. "I missed you to." He admitted shyly.

A grin split Grimmjow's face and he chuckled. "We sound like a lame chick movie."

Ichigo closed his eyes and shook his head a bit, a smile also stretching his lips. "Yeah we kinda do."

They laughed softly together before letting it trail off in favor of gazing into each others eyes. Leiko chose that moment to announce his presence by meowing loudly and pawing at Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Not now, daddy's busy." Grimmjow said, pushing the cat away. At Ichigo's snicker he cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I can't believe you call yourself daddy to the cats."

As Grimmjow was about to answer the house phone rang and he groaned, dropping his head to Ichigo's shoulder. Why did they always have to deal with so many goddamned interruptions?

"You need to get that?" Ichigo asked, hoping that Grimmjow would refuse.

"Let the machine get it." He grumbled, nipping at Ichigo's skin. Ichigo grinned and began to rub Grimmjow's scalp until he heard the voice of the person leaving the message.

"Grimm, wonderful news. Phase one is complete and we are heading on to phase two. I shall have information to you by morning at the very latest. I expect to be rewarded for this." Szayel's voice was a bit husky, adding a sexual tinge to the last part of message. "A reward only you can give. Bye."

Ichigo stiffened and Grimmjow must have felt it because he pulled back to look at Ichigo once more.

"What?"

"I think we should get this out of the way now." He said, pushing Grimmjow back as he sat up, forcing him to sit back on his heels. Hearing that voice made him remember a bit of his anger.

Grimmjow sighed and barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Let me guess, it's about Szayel?"

Ichigo nodded. "Did you ever date him?"

"You already asked me that. I said no that time too."

Ichigo bit his lip before he confessed. "I was looking for a pencil the other day and found a picture of you two kissing in your desk." He blurt out, scowling down at the couch.

Grimmjow's eyes went wide even as his brow furrowed. "You what? What the hell were you doing in my desk?"

"Looking for a pencil. Why are you hiding them in there?"

Grimmjow sighed again, bring his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Back when we were lookin' at them Nnoitra found them and I didn't want you to see them and freak out. So I put them away and… forgot about them."

"Why are they of you two kissing if…?"

"Oh come on, Ichigo. Don't be so naïve. Yes, Szayel and I fucked around like three times back when we were younger, but it's no big deal." It really wasn't anything Ichigo should have worried about but Grimmjow was sure that he'd have to spell it out for the young man. Sometimes his youth irritated Grimmjow.

"It was a big enough deal for you to hide it from me." Ichigo pointed out.

"Oh for fuck sake. It was _eight years ago_."

"Yeah but…."

Grimmjow growled and grabbed Ichigo by his upper arms, shaking him a little. "It didn't mean anything then and it doesn't mean anything now. He never meant anything to me. No one has. Not like you do."

Ichigo's heart nearly stopped in his chest as he looked into Grimmjow's suddenly deep blue eyes, the emotion in them swirling to a storm. Grimmjow licked his lips and reached up with one hand, cupping Ichigo's cheek and running his thumb along the bone. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and he feared that if that didn't kill him the lack of oxygen would as he was holding his breath. He let it out quickly only to take another one deep inside him. His stomach quivered as he tried to swallow back his nerves. Ichigo's wide brown eyes stared up at him, hope and longing swelling in them along with fear. Grimmjow's gaze flicked to his trembling lips and his eyes slid closed. He took one more steadying breath and opened them again, his eyes bright and almost fierce looking. Like a warrior about to declare an oath.

"I love you, Ichigo."

* * *

A/N SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! I got sick and some other things happened, ;p Anywho, so a lot happened here and BAM fuckin' finally, ne!? I know you all hate cliffhangers, but I had to to it. What will Ichigo's reaction be?! How long will you have to wait this time?! Hopefully not long. I've already started to next one so don't worry. Also, a little side note to those of you that have read my RP _Dirty Me_ and didn't know that it has been added to... it's been added to ;p V and I did up another two chapters on that one and at there are some important notes in the A/N. So read it up :D Hopefully everyone liked this chapter and again, I'm super sorry it took so long to get this one out.

Ta!

~Penny


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

"I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared up at Grimmjow and he instantly forgot how to breathe. His mouth worked as if to say, _what?_, but nothing came out. His chin trembled and with a look of comedic horror his eyes widened further and he bit his bottom lip. After months of stress, pleasure, tears ecstasy, pain, self consciousness, blood, happiness and confusion, Ichigo's world came to a grinding halt, his heart lurching in his chest before stopping completely. And then it exploded, shattering into a million pieces as the cascade of emotions poured out of him. He fell forward, burying his face in Grimmjow's neck as his arms wrapped around him tightly. He could no longer control himself as the dam broke, fat, salty tears wetting Grimmjow's shoulder. It was silent at first, the tears falling almost without notice until a deep sob tore from within him and he tightened his grip on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow wasn't sure what to do so he too tightened his hold, wrapping his arms around Ichigo protectively. He hadn't expected tears, and he definitely hadn't expected the sobs that wracked his body. But Ichigo needed it, apparently, and the only thing he could do was hold on and let him ride it out. He'd never held anyone like this before, never watched someone fall apart like this. Deep down he knew that he would have been completely disgusted if it had been anyone else. His lip would have curled and bile would have risen; the urge to shut them up forcibly if necessary would have made his limbs twitch eagerly. But with Ichigo…. With Ichigo it made his chest tighten painfully and his stomach flutter. For some reason, some stupid unnamable reason, he was touched on a level no one else had ever even tried to reach for. Disregarding the tiny voice that called him a pussy, he lowered his head and closed his eyes, waiting, patiently for once, for Ichigo to calm down.

Ichigo didn't have time to feel like an idiot for his reaction, he was too busy swimming in the torrent of emotions pouring out of him. As his sobs subsided he was left with hiccupping sighs and a mild headache. Sure, a part of him was exceptionally happy, ecstatic even, that he had finally heard those three words he had been longing to hear, but now he was too exhausted to do anything about it. His body felt heavy and what had started as a tight embrace slackened. His breathing evened out and he felt himself drifting, his lips once again trying to form words but unable to. With a deep, half relieved, half contented, sigh, Ichigo passed out.

Grimmjow chuckled softly when he realized Ichigo was asleep in his arms and shifted them to a more comfortable position. He didn't know how long Ichigo would be out but no matter what he wasn't letting him go just yet. He was happy now that he had said it. It was as if a weight had been lifted off him, his body, mind and heart all felt lighter than air and he was breathing comfortably for the first time in too long. Though at the same time his stomach still felt a little uneasy, churning slightly with nerves. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting Ichigo's easy, even breathing lull him into a light slumber.

* * *

Shinji walked through the front door of his mother's house and sighed. They still hadn't made up over what had happened and he was sick of waiting for her to come to him first. He walked to the backyard where he found her tending to her chickens, her floral print dress dirtied but the smile on her face making the air around her sparkle. Shinji couldn't help but smile as well. When Etta rose and turned towards the house she stopped at the sight of her son watching her. With a sigh she dropped the bucket she had been holding and held out her arms to him, beckoning him close. Like a child Shinji ran into his mother's waiting arms and hugged her tight, burying his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry okaachan. I'll never do it again."

"Oh shut up. Ya caught me on a bad day 's'all. It's not yer fault. I should stand up ta them and just say no. I'm not a little girl anymore I guess."

Shinji snorted and Etta laughed.

"Okaachan, are ya really screwin' Ichi's dad?" He blurted out, the question having been burning a hole in his tongue since he had heard the news from Ichigo.

Etta's eyes opened wide at her son's words and she suddenly threw her head back and laughed.

"Looks like we got caught."

Shinji pulled back and frowned at her, not sure what else to do at the moment.

"Geez, Shin-chan. Took ya long enough ta figure it out."

Shinji's eyes widened and he dropped his arms from around his mother. "How long ya been doin' it?"

Etta tapped her chin and looked thoughtfully up at the sky. "Hmm. Maybe six years."

"Six years?! Wha…."

"Shin-chan ya look like a fish outta water." Etta giggled before she slipped her arm through her sons. It didn't bother her in the least that anyone knew. They hadn't exactly been hiding anything, but since it was only sex, at least for her, she hadn't felt the need to blab about it. Her son may have been the type to kiss and tell, but Etta had only ever been with two men her entire life and treated her sexual encounters privately.

"So which one 'a ya figured it out first?"

Shinji sighed. "Ichi found out from his dad. I guess his dad knows about his man now and things got kinda complicated." He waved his free hand ineffectually in the air.

"Oh? Isshin actually told him?" That surprised her quite a bit. Isshin had at the very least wanted to keep just how close they were from his children.

When Shinji just nodded Etta smiled and changed the subject. "How's things with tha gangster?"

Shinji groaned as he threw himself on the couch. "It's not. I think Imma stop seein' him. Things 're jus' too weird right now and he's a complication I don't need."

"Even if the sex is great?" Etta called out form the kitchen as she set a tea pot on the stove to heat.

Shinji nodded, not finding his mother's comment strange in the least. "Yeah. It was fun while it lasted though."

Actually he didn't want it to stop, not really, but he felt that if he kept it up he was going to get hurt. One way or another. Being around Nnoitra was dangerous in more ways than one. Adding guns to the mix had made him realize that he had no business fooling around with a man like that. He wasn't like Ichigo. He wasn't in love and had no reason to tolerate that kind of thing.

"So how's Ichi-chan at the new place? Him and that man gettin' along okay?"

"Actually they've been fightin' a lot lately. Ichi's a lot more of a jealous person than I figured he'd be. I'm sure they'll be fine though." He hated to admit it but they were perfect for each other, a fact he realized the more he was around them.

Etta handed a steaming cup of tea to her son and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She had missed him while they fought and was happy that they were speaking again.

"You'll be happy and in love one day, Shin-chan. Just quit lookin' fer it and it'll show up when ya least expect it."

Shinji snorted again and took a sip of his tea. "Whatever."

* * *

It wasn't until Grimmjow realized Ichigo had been asleep for almost five hours that he became a little worried. He had gotten up after an hour, making sure Ichigo was comfortable on the couch, so that he could make a few phone calls and eat some food. Ichigo slept like the dead the entire time, not moving an inch from the spot Grimmjow had maneuvered him into. When ten o'clock rolled around Grimmjow forced him off the couch, making him walk clumsily to the bedroom where he fell to the bed and ceased his movements once more. Grimmjow frowned down at him and wondered just what he had been doing lately that had made him _this_ tired. To make him able to lose his control like he had.

After a quick shower he crawled into bed beside him and cuddled Ichigo close, his lids growing heavy quickly as he joined Ichigo in his sleep. It was around eight the next morning that Ichigo stirred, his eyes blinking open only to fall closed once again. Something tickled the back of his mind but he wasn't awake enough to deal with that quite yet. His eyes slitted open and he looked around him without moving, wondering how he had gotten to the bedroom and when he had fallen asleep. Suddenly his vision was assaulted by a grinning face and as he blinked it into focus he began to remember. Everything. His eyes went wide and he groaned, turning to bury his face in the pillow. _No fucking way!_ He hadn't cried. No way he had sobbed like a fucking baby until he passed out after Grimmjow had finally said those three words to him.

Grimmjow chuckled and ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair, glad that he wasn't pushed away out of Ichigo's embarrassment.

"Mornin'." He said quietly.

Ichigo groaned again and pushed his face further into the pillow, making Grimmjow grin and lean forward.

"Feelin' better?"

"No." Ichigo grumbled. He felt stupid and mortified. He didn't even want to show Grimmjow his face; didn't think he could make himself look him in the eye after how he had acted.

"Tch. I was expectin' some sex last night. Here I go and finally say girly shit to ya and ya pass out on me. The fuck's up with that?" He teased.

Ichigo used his fists to bring the sides of the pillow up over his ears and Grimmjow laughed. He could understand Ichigo's reaction, he probably would have been pretty upset himself if the tables had been turned, it was just too funny not to tease him for it. He pulled the blankets down over Ichigo's back and kissed the skin between his shoulder blades lightly, trailing slow easy kisses up to the back of his neck.

"Quit hidin'."

"No way. I'm never moving again."

"Idiot. If you don't move how we supposed to enjoy our morning?" Grimmjow husked out as he wondered in the back of his mind why an embarrassed Ichigo turned him on so much. "I let you sleep for seventeen hours so get up."

Ichigo frowned and let the pillow drop from around his ears. He turned his head to the side and scowled at Grimmjow when he came into view.

"Seventeen hours?"

Grimmjow nodded and smiled. Ichigo still looked tired even after all that sleep, but his skin was flushed and the pink tinge made him look so… tasty. Grimmjow licked his lips and leaned forward, brushing them softly against his cheek. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes.

"Grimmjow? Did I really…?" He couldn't finished that but when Grimmjow chuckled softly he knew it had really happened and hadn't been some horrible hallucination. "Fuck."

"Don't worry about it. It happens."

"This isn't like… cumming too soon. I fuckin' cried."

"You sobbed like someone had killed yer puppy." Grimmjow countered, a grin still on his face.

Ichigo sighed and sat up, crossing his legs Indian style and running a hand through his hair. He realized that, not counting the time he had cried in the shower after he had left Grimmjow, he hadn't cried, and certainly not like that, in almost ten years. Not since his mother had died. Grimmjow scooted closer, and reached out, grabbing Ichigo behind his neck and pulling him close for a quick, chaste kiss.

"If I say it again yer not gonna cry this time right?"

Ichigo scowled and looked away. "Asshole." He muttered under his breath.

Grimmjow crooked a finger under Ichigo's chin and forced him to look at him, their eyes locking and heat flaring between them. Grimmjow waited for the nerves to grip him again and wasn't surprised when they came back, though not nearly as forceful as before. He took a deep breath and let a small grin stretch his lips, a wink of teeth from behind them.

"I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo let out a shaky breath, his eyes flicking between Grimmjow's eyes and mouth as the words tumbled past his lips. His heartbeat picked up and his breathing escalated, much as the night before, but where last time he had broken, this time he felt a slow smile appear that quickly turned into a large grin. He bit his lip and shivered slightly.

"Really?" He asked in a whisper.

Grimmjow snorted. "Nah, I just wanted to see yer face when I said it." Ichigo pushed at him playfully and he laughed. "Of course."

Ichigo brought his hand up and placed it in the middle of Grimmjow's chest. He could feel his heart pounding beneath his rib cage and for some reason his smile grew. He grabbed Grimmjow's other hand and placed it against his own chest, letting Grimmjow feel his heart as well. Time stopped for the both of them as their heartbeats synced and they stared into each other's eyes. They moved as one, closing the distance between them and slanting lips over the other pair. Hearts began to pound as tongues touched and they remembered that they hadn't touched like this in ages. Ichigo pulled back, panting, and looked up at Grimmjow.

"I love you too." He had wanted to say that for so long that his voice almost caught in his throat.

Grimmjow groaned and pulled Ichigo to him once again, this time crushing his mouth over his. He wanted to taste his soul with this kiss, wanted to impart his love with just that gesture but found that it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. He lowered Ichigo to the bed and settled over him as he devoured him, moving his hand up his chest to curl around his neck as his other hand traveled lower to his hip still hidden beneath the blankets. Ichigo buried his hands in Grimmjow's hair and whined softly, his body arching as if begging for more contact. Grimmjow complied with the silent request and pressed his lower body against Ichigo, their barely covered groins rubbing gently against each other. He pulled his lips from Ichigo's mouth and brushed them across his chin and jaw before flicking his tongue out at the lobe of his ear. Ichigo let out a shaky breath when Grimmjow sank his teeth into his favorite spot right behind Ichigo's ear.

"Mmm." Ichigo sighed and bent his legs, spreading them a bit to allow Grimmjow more room.

Grimmjow moved lower, his teeth scraping lightly and tongue wetting and smoothing over the skin soothingly. When he reached his collar bone he placed gentle kisses along the protuberance before dipping his head and running his tongue down and over his sternum. Ichigo bit his lip and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back into the pillows and trying to keep his breathing steady. Everything felt… different now; better. Every touch Grimmjow placed upon his skin was like fire. That lava tipped tongue now tracing over his nipples and those blunt teeth nipping along the underside of his pectoral muscle. Grimmjow pressed his cheek against Ichigo's stomach, taking a breath to clear his already foggy brain.

"You feel like yer on fire." He breathed and Ichigo sighed with a smile.

"So do you." He whispered back. He didn't think he was capable of anything else at the moment.

Grimmjow continued his slow descent, tongue, lips and teeth mapping his body as if it were the first time he had ever done so. As if it would be the last time he would be allowed to do it. Ichigo's stomach quivered when Grimmjow licked him there before slipping a single digit underneath the waist band of his underwear. Ichigo lifted his hips a bit, hoping that Grimmjow was going to take them off and was slightly disappointed when all he did was run the back of his finger along the unexposed skin. His breath hitched in his throat when Grimmjow's tongue found his tattoo and began tracing it, running forwards and backwards over it lovingly. He pressed his lips to it as he lifted his arm and ran a thumb over Ichigo's full bottom lip. Ichigo's tongue teased it before sucking it in and he felt Grimmjow's groan against his thigh. He pulled his thumb out and replaced it with his pointer and middle fingers, almost groaning again when Ichigo sucked them in eagerly.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's underwear away from him, exposing his cock to the air as he pulled the cloth completely off him. Ichigo sucked in his breath when he felt Grimmjow's hot breath against him and waited for him to do something; anything.

"What are you doing." He asked breathlessly as he looked down to see Grimmjow just looking at his cock. He blushed and bit his lip.

"Yer just gorgeous everywhere aren't you?" He asked as if to himself.

He pressed his fingers back into Ichigo's mouth and took the head of his cock into his own mouth, sucking gently before flicking his tongue against it and lowering his head. He felt his own cock straining but he wasn't going to rush things. Not this time. As he took Ichigo slowly, his head bobbing leisurely as if he had all the time in the world, he pulled his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth and brought them down, cupping his testicles in his palm and placing the slick digits at the twitching entrance. Ichigo moaned and tried to press into him but Grimmjow kept his hand just out of reach. He waited until Ichigo was shaking his head side to side, his body trembling with need, before pressing those fingers passed the tight ring of muscle and slowly burying them inside him as deep as they would go. Ichigo cried out and arched his back, spreading his legs a bit.

"Oh, yes. More. Grimmjow… more."

Grimmjow moaned around the flesh in his mouth and picked up his pace a bit as his fingers began to move, slowly at first before he began to pound into him.

"Yes. Fuck… fuck me. Oh, sh… it!" Ichigo was out of his mind at this point. He wanted Grimmjow cock in him so bad, but he couldn't remember how to form the words to make that request, instead only able to get out eager cries of passion.

It wasn't much longer after that that Ichigo felt the tightening in his belly signaling his impending release.

"I'm… I'm gonna cum." He said breathlessly, his eyes barely open and his skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

No sooner had he spoken than he came, a loud grunt accompanying the hot fluid that was suddenly spurting into the back of Grimmjow's throat. Grimmjow pulled back as he swallowed, making Ichigo tremble a bit as the high from his orgasm was still wracking his body. He rose above him, lifting his body so that his lips were pressing kisses against his, demanding this time and he withdrew his fingers and grabbed his own cock, placing it against Ichigo.

"Hey." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Ichigo looked up at him quizzically and frowned slightly.

"I love you." Grimmjow said, loving that it seemed so easy to say now that he had finally said it, as he slipped inside Ichigo's tight warmth.

Ichigo threw back his head and wrapped his arms tightly around Grimmjow, his toes curling and his heart pounding. Grimmjow waited for him to adjust, spreading kisses over Ichigo's face and neck before he began to slowly rock his hips. Ichigo bowed his back, trying desperately to take as much of Grimmjow in as he could and meet each of his thrusts.

"Grimmjow." He whined, his body undulating beneath his.

Grimmjow's cock brushed against his prostate and he cried out, tightening his hold before letting go completely in favor of gripping the sheets in his fists.

"I want you to feel me. All of me." Grimmjow husked in Ichigo's ear as he moved faster, his hips pistoning his cock shallowly and then deeply inside him. "I don't want you to ever think of anyone but me."

Ichigo reached up and grabbed a handful of Grimmjow's hair, yanking just a little too hard and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Same goes for you. You're mine."

The heat in Ichigo's voice made him shudder slightly and he rammed himself deep inside him, his own release on the horizon. He felt Ichigo's erection pressed between them and wrapped his fingers around it, pumping it in time with his increasingly fast thrusts. Ichigo's hand fell back to the bed as he held on, the moans and cries increasing in volume and strength.

"Fuck. Fuck… Grimm. Yes… nggh-ah, shi--fff-mmnah."

Grimmjow would have taken the time to smile if he could have, but Ichigo was tightening around him and he was slowly losing his mind in the heat, the friction; in Ichigo. Ichigo bucked his hips once, twice, before he let out a deep, animalistic cry, his cum spilling against his own belly and chest. Grimmjow groaned and let his head fall to Ichigo's chest as those silken walls closed around him. He couldn't last much longer and when he finally came he sank his teeth into Ichigo's shoulder and let out a loud guttural groan, hips never ceasing in their movement as Ichigo continued to meet each and every one of his thrusts.

They were panting, exhausted, and Grimmjow kissed him, their lips and tongues meeting briefly as they tried to regain their breaths.

"Fuck." Ichigo whispered, his body trembling slightly and his eyes barely able to stay open.

Grimmjow chuckled shakily. "How the hell can you fall asleep after that?" He asked.

Ichigo smiled. "Because you're so good." He said, his eyes no longer able to stay open. "I love you."

"Mmm." Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's neck as he pulled out of him and pulled him close. "I love you too."

Ichigo fell asleep with a goofy grin on his face that was mirrored by Grimmjow as he too drifted off.

* * *

Nnoitra waited in the car as he watched the blonde woman exit her own car and trot up to the hotel. Since he didn't have anything else to do, Szayel had taken over extracting information from the computer guy, he went back to the task of following the woman. Not many would have guessed it, but he was great at his job, all aspects of it, and he took it very seriously. He narrowed his eye as he jotted down notes with his left hand on a small pad of paper. The woman barely spent an hour at the hotel but usually spent three or more hours at the boat. When she wasn't at either of those she was staying in a nice apartment complex situated between the two points.

He frowned as the woman almost immediately exited the building and slid back into the car, her long stocking clad legs and red pumps disappearing as the door was closed. She was leaving too quick, going out of her routine and Nnoitra started the car, ready to follow at any moment. The car didn't move and his frown turned into a scowl. There was something off about that woman and he just couldn't put his finger on it. He had gotten a name for her, Yuna Ito, but had been unable to find much out about her. She had no criminal record, no work record, but her family wasn't rich or well known. She barely existed as far as Nnoitra was concerned, but something still didn't add up. Something was… off.

He sighed as he watched the car pull away from the curb and waited a moment before following at a distance. She should have been on her way to the docks, but instead she stopped at her apartment and there she stayed for a few hours. Nnoitra groaned and wished he had taken some food along with him. Stakeouts sucked without food. When she finally appeared again, almost four hours later Nnoitra was just about ready to go up there and get her, beat any information out of her he could and then raid her kitchen. As he pulled away from the curb he pulled out his phone and called one of the guys Grimmjow had assigned to him. He wasn't going to be able to do this without some goddamned food in his belly.

* * *

Szayel passed the cup of tea over to the panting man and smiled. The last cup of tea had been laced with something that would ensure that he would get straight answers but this one was just regular stuff. The man pulled at his collar and sighed.

"Look I told you everything I know. I don't have the account information, all I have is what's on that computer, which isn't much as far as I know and only has anything to do with your friends company. I was only ever contacted by a private number, and I have no way of contacting the man who asked me to do this."

Szayel sighed. This man was keeping something from him. Something vital, which meant that the spiked drink hadn't done it's job. With a petulant scowl at the table he rose and leaned over, his face close to the nervous man. He hated it when things didn't go as planned.

"I suppose we shall see if you are telling me the truth or not." He said darkly as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket. This, if anything, would get him some answers. The man shook his head and held up his hands weakly, finding his limbs heavy.

"No, please. I told you everything."

Szayel smiled, a manic gleam in his eyes. "And I said we shall see about that."

He grabbed the mans arm and pulled him forward as he uncapped the syringe with his teeth and jammed the needle into his neck, pushing the plunger until all the liquid was gone. He had made sure to come prepared. The man grabbed at his neck as Szayel stood up straight and recapped the needle, turning to leave the room to dispose of it properly.

"Do stay put. We can't have you running around my house all drugged up and hurt yourself, now can we?" He shut the door behind him and left the panting man at the table, sure that he would be obeyed and even if he wasn't there was no way that man would be able to leave once the serum took control.

He smiled to himself and walked confidentially down the hall to wash his hands and dispose of the used syringe.

* * *

A/N So I need to again apologize to everyone for making you wait so long for this chapter. I won't sit here and make a bunch of excuses, but I hope that I have made up for the absence with what is written. :D I want to thank Storm for doing another wonderful piece for SBB that everyone simply must go check out. It's a line art that we are both encouraging fans to color and submit. If you do this, please let the both of use know so we can see what you have done and please don't forget to give credit where credit is due. A link to both mine and Storm's DA site can be found on my profile page so please, go check it out :D Thanks so much for reading and being patient with me these last couple of chapters. And thanks again to all those who have faved, alerted and reviewed since last we spoke (I sound so formal, lol. Must be the lack of sleep o.O) So what didja think?!

~Penny


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

_Saturdays suck_, Nnoitra thought to himself as he spent another lazy hour in the car. It was warm outside and the sun was out, no breeze in the air. It smelled of Spring and all he wanted to do was get the fuck out and enjoy himself. But he still had one more hour left. One more hour until someone could relieve him so he could go eat, maybe get some sleep or at the very least, go check out Blondie. He was a little pissed off, okay really pissed off, that their time had been cut short the last time. It had taken him a bit but he had finally figured out what it was that he had freaked out over. Though he'd never seen anyone act like that over a gun, a part of him understood it. After all he was afraid, no _wary_, of forks himself.

Luck was on his side when the woman exited her building ten minutes later and got in her car, exiting the parkway and driving towards the hotel. Nnoitra picked up his phone to let the man on the other side know that he would be there soon for the shift change. His luck held when the car he was following didn't make any changes in its course and drove straight on to its destination.

After handing off his detailed though scrawling notes he jetted off as quick as he could. He hated it when whoever switched places with him wanted to talk about things because for the most part none of it mattered. That was part of why he took notes. Anything else was unnecessary. Once his feet were on the pavement his first thought was food. Fortunately Grimmjow lived rather close so he went back to the condo to grab what he could before deciding what to do next.

* * *

Grimmjow ran his finger down Ichigo's nose and chuckled when he batted it away, missing it completely and ended up hitting himself in the face. Ichigo blinked his eyes opened and smiled.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a yawn.

"I just realized you have freckles across yer nose." Grimmjow grinned. If anyone thought he had a thing for redheads it was nothing to how he felt about freckles. It was a good thing Ichigo didn't have dimples or he'd be completely lost in him.

"Shut up." Ichigo smiled as he sat up.

Grimmjow sat up as well, pulling Ichigo close for a sweet nipping kiss. He felt like he was seventeen again and was more than ready to go for a second round, but just as he thought about laying Ichigo back down, his stomach growled. Ichigo looked sheepishly up at him and bit his lip.

"I think I should eat something."

"Yeah."

They each took a quick shower, managing to keep their hands to their selves for the most part, and dressed for the day. They were in the middle of sifting through a pile of snack foods and leftovers when Nnoitra walked in the door and made a beeline for their food.

"I'm fuckin' starvin'." He said as he shoved a rice ball in his mouth. Ichigo was surprised he didn't choke on it.

"How'd it go?" Grimmjow asked, popping a cherry tomato in his mouth.

"Fuck, are ya kiddin' me? She starts out on one routine and then just like a fuckin' chick she changes things up on me."

"You're following a woman?" Ichigo asked.

Nnoitra raised his eyebrow and looked at Ichigo as if he had just realized he was there. "Did ya two fuck finally?" He asked, leaning close to him.

Ichigo frowned and blushed. "That's none…."

"Yes we did." Grimmjow said, interrupting Ichigo and licking his lips when Ichigo scowled at him.

"Good. Yer an asshole when ya don't get laid and he's a bitch." Nnoitra said, jerking his thumb at Ichigo.

"So what else do ya have for me?" Grimmjow asked, barely ignoring Ichigo's cute pout.

Nnoitra shrugged and reached for more food. "She's got man legs."

Ichigo choked on his drink and Grimmjow laughed at him, handing him a napkin before he asked what Nnoitra meant.

"The fuck ya… she has legs like a man. An ass like one too fer that matter."

Ichigo frowned slightly. "So you're saying you think you've been following a Queen instead of an actual woman?"

Grimmjow gave Ichigo a funny look before returning his attention to Nnoitra. Nnoitra shrugged. "Could be. I would know this shit if I was allowed ta do things _my_ way." He said, giving a not so subtle hint to Grimmjow that he wasn't happy with the way things were going.

"Just keep following her, er him, er whatever."

Nnoitra grunted and reached for more food. "Yo, what's Blondie up to?" He asked, directing the conversation to Ichigo for the first time.

"He doesn't want to see you." Ichigo replied with a sigh. He didn't like being the go between for his friend but felt it necessary this time.

"Che, sure he doesn't."

"No really. I'm serious. Don't take that gun around him either. He really doesn't like those things."

"So what? Just a fuckin' gun." Nnoitra scoffed.

"Yeah, and if you saw yer father gunned down by a crazy woman when you were five years old you'd have a fear of guns too." Ichigo blurt out.

"Fuck." Grimmjow said, sitting back in his seat a bit.

Nnoitra frowned and grabbed more food. Did anyone he knew have a non traumatic childhood? And why should he care about something like that? He just wanted a fuck.

"Tch." Was his outward answer to that. "You two aren't gonna be in the middle a fuckin' on the couch er somethin' when I get outta the shower are ya?" He asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

When Grimmjow laughed and Ichigo blushed Nnoitra felt like his job was done there and set about his task of getting clean and figuring out what to do with the rest of his day.

* * *

Szayel wasn't happy. He didn't have nearly the sort of information he had hoped to get out of this man and he had gone and passed out on him again. With a sigh he stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. When truth serums didn't work, sexual torture usually did. It was different than using something like the rack or burning the bottoms of peoples feet. In those cases most people would tell you anything in order to stop the pain. Szayel was able to keep a man, even a woman, at the brink of orgasm for as long as the body would allow to ensure he got what he wanted. It seemed that he had, for all intents and purposes, tapped this well dry. This man really didn't have anything else to tell him. On top of being disappointed he was now bored. A bored Szayel was trouble.

* * *

Shinji walked into his apartment later that afternoon with a smile on his face. After a chat with his mother he had decided to talk Ichigo into going out with him that night, no matter what it took. Even if he had to bring his man along with him, he didn't care. He wanted to go out and dance and get drunk and maybe, just maybe, hook up with a cute stud to fool around with. One that didn't have a bad attitude and a gun. Barely taking the time to take his shoes off, he pulled out his phone and dialed Ichigo's cell number.

"Hello?" Ichigo answered in the middle of a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Grimmjow's making the cats do back flips. It's cute." Ichigo giggled again. "What's up?"

"We're going out tonight and I won't take_ no_ fer an answer." Shinji said, making his voice as full of authority as he could.

"Where?"

"Liquid is always hot Saturday nights." Shinji said offhandedly. He didn't really care where they went.

"Alright. Let me see if I can talk Grimmjow into going. When do you wanna go?"

He hadn't really expected Ichigo to agree so quickly but was pleased that he did. It made his job a bit easier.

"I dunno. But ya need to help me get ready." Shinji always went through at least fourteen outfits before he found the right one and even though Ichigo really wasn't much help there it was fun to have someone to play dress up with.

"Uhm, gimmie a sec to talk to Grimm about it. I'll call ya back." Ichigo said, Shinji's mood dampening just a little.

As Shinji hopped into the shower, Ichigo sat on the floor next to Grimmjow and sighed.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow asked as Kimi showed her bold side and batted Leiko out of her way to fetch the string Grimmjow was trailing across the carpet.

"Shinji wants to go out tonight."

"So."

"I do to."

"Hmph." Grimmjow huffed as he looked up at Ichigo. He really wasn't in the mood to go anywhere. He would have preferred to stay home, in bed, with Ichigo for the rest of the day, but since he had expressed the want to go himself he found that he didn't want to say no. After all, they had never really go out together before and he was interested in seeing Ichigo dance outside of work.

"I'm going too then."

Ichigo smiled hugely. "Well yeah."

"Go where?" Nnoitra asked as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel hanging loosely from his thin hips as he rubbed another towel over his hair.

"Out with Ichigo and Blondie." Grimmjow said, pushing himself off the floor. If he got Nnoitra to go with him at least he'd have someone to hang out with while Ichigo was dancing. He didn't like to dance himself.

Nnoitra's eyebrow raised and a slow grin stretched his lips. "Blondie, eh?" This could be fun. "I'm goin' to."

Ichigo sighed. He wasn't to sure how Shinji would feel about that, but at least Grimmjow was going with him. He would have gone without him, but he didn't want to fight the day after Grimmjow had confessed to him. He blushed at his own thoughts, receiving a knowing grin from Grimmjow, and reached for his cell phone.

* * *

"How are things goin',_ Yuna_?" Riku asked with a smile as the blonde woman walked into the room.

A small smile twitched at a full pair of lips. "I think things are going rather well, Riku. He's focusing on me enough that security is lacking in other areas. I think we may be able to move forward soon." A soft, pleasant voice tinkled through the air.

"Stop with the weird voice. It creeps me out comin' from you." Riku said with a sneer.

A lilting chuckle was heard as a slim hand reached up and pulled the blonde wig off. Fingers mused russet locks and the voice deepened considerably.

"Oh, Riku. There's no need to feel awkward. I'm the one dressed as a woman after all."

"Forgive me for sayin' this sir, but yer better suited fer this kinda thing than me so…."

Another laugh. "Yes, you would look quite ridiculous in this get up." With a sigh the wig was tossed casually on the bedside table. "Let's let them have some freedom for a few more days, shall we?"

Riku smiled. "I love how you think, but what about…?"

"Don't worry about him. I have everything under control." He sat delicately on the bed and leaned back on his hands. "Now take your clothes off and show me just how dedicated you are to me."

Riku smiled and obeyed immediately.

* * *

Thankfully Shinji didn't have to wait long before Ichigo called him back. He was just getting out of the shower when he heard his phone and ran to answer it, towel forgotten on the rack.

"I'll be over in a sec. Just so ya know, Nnoitra is going too."

"What the fuck?" Shinji whined.

"Sorry. He heard me talking about it and kinda invited himself." Ichigo lowered his voice a bit. "I'm sorry. I kinda told him why you don't like guns. Maybe he wants to apologize."

Shinji snorted. "Ichi, I love ya, but yer kinda stupid sometimes."

"Whatever. See ya in a bit."

Shinji tossed his phone on the couch and pulled on a loose pair of boxers. Of course those would be changed once the final outfit was chosen, but Ichigo wasn't really okay with him being completely nude around him, no matter how many years they had known each other. He was pulling out the last of the clothes he wanted to try on just as Ichigo knocked and then immediately let himself inside. Shinji looked up and couldn't help but smile right along with the big grin that was on his friend's face.

"Did ya just get laid? Yer fuckin' glowin'."

Ichigo blushed predictably and chewed on his bottom lip. "He told me…." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as his blush deepened.

Shinji's eyebrows raised in question. "What? That yer cute when ya blush?"

"Shut up." Ichigo sighed and tossed himself on the couch. "He told me he loved me."

It was barely a whisper but Shinji heard it loud and clear. He felt the tiny stab in his heart and again marveled at how small it was. Instead of dwelling on it he flopped on the couch next to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"I'm so happy yer happy Ichi. I really am."

Ichigo smiled, glad that Shinji seemed to be really warming up to the idea of him being with Grimmjow. "Thanks Shin. Now shut up and let's get this girly shit over with."

Shinji stuck out his tongue, his piercing winking in the low light. "Ya love this girly shit and ya know it."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and tossed a shirt in Shinji's face.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Grimmjow grumbled as they piled out of the car later that night.

"What the hell are you talking about? You _wanted_ to come with us." Ichigo countered with a smile.

Shinji rolled his eyes and inched away from Nnoitra. He wasn't sure if he was carrying a gun or not and it was making him wary just thinking about it. As soon as the bouncer noticed them he smiled.

"Shin-chan, Ichi-kun. Welcome. It's been a while."

Ichigo smiled. "Too long, Daisuke. How's it tonight."

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at Ichigo's attitude and realized that he had never really seen Ichigo in his element. This evening should be interesting.

"Tonight Masato is here, so things will be tight."

"Sweet." Shinji grinned. Masato always spun the best records.

"Have fun you two and don't start any fights this time."

Ichigo flushed. "That wasn't my fault last time. That guy grabbed my ass."

"Ichi, ya broke his nose."

"He shouldn't have grabbed my ass." Ichigo pouted as Daisuke let the four of them inside.

Grimmjow frowned. "Am I going to have to kill someone tonight?" He asked as they made their way to the bar.

Ichigo shook his head. "No."

Now that they were inside and the music was thumping in his veins all he wanted to do was get out on the dance floor. He had tried to explain to Grimmjow that he usually danced with Shinji but that hadn't gone over too well. Not wanting to argue he had tried something new. He looked up and Grimmjow through his lashes and stuck out his bottom lip a bit before effecting a pleading voice, "I'll blow you in the bathroom while we're there." That had done it. Grimmjow had growled and pushed him back into the bathroom wall, kissing him so hard that he felt it in his toes. Ichigo couldn't believe something like that had worked, but filed it away for future reference. He didn't like acting like that but it would come in handy he bet.

Shinji ordered himself two shots and downed the first one before turning to Ichigo and smiling.

"One up. Get on it Ichi. I wanna dance."

"Tch, fine." Ichigo grabbed the shot off the bar and tossed it back, reaching for the second round as soon as the bartender set them down.

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow as Shinji and Ichigo both took four shots each before turning to each other and giggling. He couldn't stop the smirk from slipping onto his face if he had wanted to. Things were going to be interesting tonight. Nnoitra's eyes raked over Shinji's body hungrily. He wanted to get laid so bad it was starting to hurt. He couldn't stop thinking about that tight ass and those slim legs wrapping around him. That dirty mouth groaning expletives and insults even as those thin hips bucked and pressed against him, begging for more. Nnoitra shook his head and ordered a drink. He needed to stop thinking about things like that before he walked over to where Shinji was now standing at the edge of the dance floor and ripped his clothes of right then and there. Fucker was just too damn tempting.

Ichigo had turned to Grimmjow and kissed his cheek lightly before Shinji grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. They stood at the edge, smiling like idiots before someone in the crowd waved to them and they made their way over to them. Grimmjow watched as he sipped at his beer, slowly edging away from the bar to a free table. He was still a bit worried, or jealous, about Ichigo dancing with Shinji. He was expecting the blond to get too close and then he'd have to kill him. Ichigo may feel weird about getting jealous of other men, but Grimmjow had no problem with it. Ichigo was his after all and he wasn't going to let other men touch him, best friend or not.

Shinji reached out to the new comer and hugged him tight, Ichigo waving and smiling as they did so.

"You came! I thought you two would never come out again."

"I told ya I'd get Ichi out one of these days. It's been way too long though." With an arm slung around the other man's hips Shinji turned to Ichigo and smiled. "Ready to show these people how ta move?"

Ichigo grinned. "Shut up and dance stupid."

Shinji giggled. "C'mon Tesla. Threesome dance!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but still followed the two out to the middle of the floor. The alcohol was flowing through his system nicely and it didn't take long for the three of them to get into the groove, though Ichigo wasn't actually touching either one of them. He had conveniently forgotten to mention to Grimmjow that when he danced with Shinji it was more like he was dancing _near_ Shinji more than anything. As their bodies moved Grimmjow and Nnoitra watched them, each of them taking a seat and enjoying the show. Nnoitra was a little upset that Tesla was there, but figured it was dark enough that he wouldn't be noticed. Unless Shinji brought him over to the table that is. He couldn't help but notice the two blondes grinding against each other in the middle of the dance floor and found himself struggling with the erotic images that it produced in his head.

"So yer just gonna let him out there alone?" He asked Grimmjow to distract himself.

Grimmjow shrugged. "It's a nice view from here and this place is small enough that I can get to him quick if need be." He gave Nnoitra aside long glance. "You just gonna sit back and let Blondie dance away from you?"

"Che, who said I was doin' that?"

"I didn't want to say anything, mostly because yer an asshole when I point stuff like this out, but you like him, don't you?"

Nnoitra looked at Grimmjow as if he had grown a second head. "Yer kinda freakin' me out with this chick talk dude. And I don't _like_ Blondie. He's just got a nice tight ass." _And he can take every inch of me like it's nothin'_, he added silently, though he wasn't sure why he kept that part of it to himself.

"Whatever. It won't kill you to apologize to him. Even if it is just to get in his pants again."

"When the hell didja start givin' advice?"

Grimmjow shrugged and smiled, his eyes still on Ichigo as he danced. "Fuck you."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the blondes.

* * *

Ichigo was sweating so much he could feel it trickle down his back, but he didn't care. He was having too much fun. He, Shinji and Tesla decided to take a break, stopping at the bar to get more shots and bottles of water before finding Grimmjow and Nnoitra sitting companionably at a table nearby. Ichigo smiled and dropped himself onto the chair next to Grimmjow's, kissing him soundly while he uncapped his bottle of water. He was feeling giddy and not thinking about the fact that he had never really kissed Grimmjow openly in public before except for that one kiss at the club. He pulled away to chug his water, his eyes smiling at the predatory gaze Grimmjow was giving him.

"Nnoitra-sama! What are you doing here?" Tesla asked as he and Shinji approached the table.

Nnoitra just sneered at him and grabbed Shinji's wrist, pulling him down into his lap.

"The fuck ya doin'? I almost dropped my drink!" Shinji practically shrieked as he tried to struggle away from him.

Nnoitra snorted and bit down on Shinji's ear, causing the younger man to stop his movement completely and shiver. Tesla's eyes widened at the sight and he took a small step back.

"B-baka, let go." Shinji said, his hand pushing at Nnoitra's shoulder.

"Shut up, I don't have my gun on me so chill." He whispered in Shinji's ear before licking his neck.

Shinji's fingers tightened on Nnoitra's shirt and he shivered again. Grimmjow shook his head and chuckled at the scene before returning his attention back to Ichigo. His eyes were bright with excitement and he was still panting from his exertions.

"Dance with me." Ichigo said, leaning closer.

Grimmjow shook his head. "I got a better idea." He said with a lecherous grin.

"Dance with me first." Ichigo stood and grabbed Grimmjow's hand, pulling him out of his seat as well.

Grimmjow let himself be pulled out to the floor. "I hate dancing." He grumbled, but the way Ichigo was moving his hips was hypnotic.

"Humor me."

"Yer drunk."

"Am not." He stopped and thought about how many shots he had had that night; how many beers he had had with Shinji before they had gone back to the condo so Ichigo could get dressed. "Okay maybe a little."

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled him close by his hips. Ichigo smiled and draped his arms over Grimmjow's shoulders.

"Just close your eyes and feel the music." He closed the space between him and Grimmjow, pressing their chests and hips together as he began to sway to the slow trancey beat.

Grimmjow's grip tightened on him and he let himself go, for once letting someone else take the lead. He knew Ichigo was a good dancer, who could not know that after seeing him strip, but being this close to him, _feeling_ it as he moved… it was amazing. He nudged a leg between Ichigo's and was pleased when those thighs tightened around him. Ichigo ground into him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in concentration. It was the first time he had danced quite like this before and he was quickly finding himself overheated. But there was no way he was going to stop this. Grimmjow groaned when he brushed his lips against his neck and his hands slid into his hair. The grip on Ichigo's hips tightened further before loosening and sliding behind him to cup his ass. Still Ichigo moved, hips twitching, torso undulating, lips teasing and fingers massaging. Grimmjow had no idea how long they had been at it but he couldn't take it anymore. He was just about to say something when a hot, wet tongue slid its way up his neck and Ichigo's husky voice breathed in his ear.

"I want you so bad right now."

_Fuck._

Ichigo pulled back and bit his lip, his face flushed and his eyes half mast. He took a step back as he linked his fingers with Grimmjow's, pulling him in the direction of the bathroom. Grimmjow grinned and let Ichigo lead the way.

* * *

Tesla couldn't really comprehend what he was seeing. Nnoitra,_ his_ Nnoitra, was currently attacking Shinji's neck and Shinji was sitting there letting him do it. Sort of.

"L-let go, asshole." Shinji said weakly as Nnoitra once again bit down on his ear.

"Shut up." Nnoitra growled.

Tesla opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when he heard his name.

"Tesla, you little bitch! Get the fuck over here." Shinji looked up at his friend in time to see a older, bearded man approach them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jiro-san." Tesla smiled uneasily. "Let me just say good b-."

"Who told you, you cold just take off like that? Get the fuck outside and in the car before I kick the shit out of you right here."

Shinji glared. "Tes?"

Tesla smiled. "I'll see you at the club tomorrow, Shin-chan."

Jiro grabbed Tesla by the back of the neck and pushed him towards the door.

"Fuckin' idiot attached himself to another controlling, abusive asshole." Shinji muttered.

"So what? He likes it."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I came here to dance, not be assaulted by you. Let me go." He managed to push himself away from Nnoitra and brushed at his clothes when he righted himself. "Asshole."

Nnoitra just grinned at him and Shinji rolled his eyes once more before turning towards the dance floor to escape him. Nnoitra was confident enough that that wouldn't be their only encounter of the night.

* * *

Grimmjow barely noticed that the sides of the stalls went all the way to the floor as he pushed Ichigo inside one and locked the door behind them. The small cubicle looked clean enough, but of course none of that was on his mind. A gorgeous redhead was gnawing on his neck and unbuttoning his shirt, nimble fingers were brushing over taut nipples. He pulled Ichigo's shirt up with one hand going straight to his nipples as he other hand pulled at the belt he was wearing. Obviously it wasn't a necessary item, but Grimmjow managed to make quick work of it, letting it fall open before immediately tackling the button fly.

Ichigo was panting as Grimmjow exposed him and he belatedly realized he was the one that was supposed to be exposing Grimmjow.

"Hey, wait…."

"Shh." Grimmjow hissed as he reached inside Ichigo's underwear and curled his fingers around his almost fully hard length.

"Ah, fff…. But…."

"You can suck me off later." Grimmjow used his free hand to grab Ichigo by his hair, pinning his head back against the wall of the stall. "I'm gonna fuck you right now." He husked before licking the sweat from Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo groaned. Normally he would have fought against that, even if only just a little, but right now he seemed to have no control. Or rather, no inclination to control himself. Grimmjow sank his teeth into Ichigo's neck as he pulled his pants down over his ass to mid thigh. Ichigo whined as Grimmjow's hot lips trailed hotter kisses over his jaw before finally capturing his lips. Freeing himself easily, he pumped his own hand over his cock before pulling away to look down into Ichigo's eyes. Without being told Ichigo reached up and grabbed onto the top of the wall of the stall, lifting himself up a bit. Grimmjow groaned and spit into his hand, slicking it over his cock before pulling one of Ichigo's legs up and placing it at his hip. Ichigo hopped up and wrapped his other leg around Grimmjow, tilting his hips and nearly crying out when the tip brushed against him.

"Shh, or we'll get kicked out." Grimmjow grinned, the idea of getting caught turning him on even more.

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort but the only thing that came out was a low and quickly stifled moan as Grimmjow pushed inside him. He stiffened, the angle of both of them making Ichigo tighter than normal, before pushing forward all the way. Ichigo was trembling slightly and Grimmjow grabbed his hips.

"Kiss me." He breathed in a commanding tone, pulling his hips back slowly, to which Ichigo complied immediately.

As soon as their tongues touched Grimmjow snapped his hips forward, pulling back and snapping forward once more. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, barely able to do anything other than hold on and try and remember how to breathe as Grimmjow picked up the pace and pounded into him. They were both sweating heavily now, hands turning slick and grips slipping. Ichigo tightened around Grimmjow's cock as his own cock brushed between them, the only contact being Grimmjow's flat, hard abdomen. The thought of what they were doing, of how good everything felt, was making everything feel that much more intense. That much more exhilarating. Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against Ichigo's.

"God, I fuckin' love you."

Ichigo whined and bit his lip, his hips bucking once before he came, his groan barely held in check as he pressed his lips together as tight as he could. Grimmjow grit his teeth and held out as long as he could before slanting his lips over Ichigo's once again as he came, stifling his own groan as his tongue dominated Ichigo's. Because of how they were situated, Grimmjow let Ichigo drop his legs as soon as he was sure he could support himself and Ichigo let his hands fall to his sides.

"C'mon. Let's get cleaned up and get back out there before someone comes looking for us."

Ichigo grinned stupidly and nodded. Knowing his luck Shinji would be the one to find then and he'd never live it down. As soon as they were clean they exited the bathroom and made their way back to the table, unaware that they had been overheard completely.

* * *

A/N I told you I wouldn't make y'all wait too long this time and YAY I kept my promise! Oh it was so fun to do a pretty much pointless chapter again. I've been spending so much time on the plot recently I figured we could all use a fun break. Did I deliver?? Hehe. So once I again I though of something to say while i was writing up this chapter but completely forgot what it was as soon as I started writing this A/N, lol. Ah well. So I really hope you all enjoyed this one and thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! More please? lol, jk (Not really) On with the next chapter! *scampers off to start the next chapter up*

~Penny


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Well that was certainly interesting, Szayel thought as he exited the bathroom. He hadn't even known that Grimmjow had gone out tonight, let alone that he had finally uttered those taboo words. It wasn't too difficult to recognize his voice, it being rather distinctive, nor was it difficult to recognize Ichigo's. After listening, and he had no problem admitting that he had stayed in his stall _much_ longer than was needed, to the happy couple as they fornicated in a public bathroom, he had washed his hands and decided to go see who else had decided to show up. He didn't usually make it a habit to go to clubs that specifically catered to one sexual preference but after playing the evening before with a young and virgin male he found himself leaning in that particular direction.

It was a good thing that the place was small because it took him no time at all to spot Ichigo and Grimmjow sitting close and drinking with Nnoitra at a table near the bar. Szayel cocked an eyebrow and decided not to disturb them just yet. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Nnoitra at the moment and since Ichigo had shown a rather large dislike of him he would rather just steer clear of them altogether. He wanted to have fun, not fight.

Turning his gaze to the dance floor he immediately noticed a blond head among the crowd. His characteristic smirk curled his lips even as his pink tongue flicked out to lick them. Perhaps it was time to pick up where they had left off. Making his way slowly, he didn't want to seem like he was desperate, to the blond he took the time to decide how best to approach him. Should he be affectionate and touch him or quietly friendly? With the way the blond was moving he could tell he was intoxicated and so he decided on openly affectionate. As soon as he was close enough he wrapped his arm around Shinji's waist and pulled him back against him, effectively cock blocking the man he had been dancing with. Instead of introducing himself he inclined his head and bit down on Shinji's earlobe.

Shinji sucked in his breath and felt his eyes roll back. He had no idea who was behind him but he was drunk enough not to care. He leaned back into the slim body behind him, fleetingly thinking that there was no way it could be Nnoitra's because it was way too short, and the two began to sway to the music. Eventually Shinji turned, his eyes widening a little when he realized who he was dancing with before a wide grin stretched his lips.

"Didn't expect ta see ya here." He said, his voice elevated over the music.

"Me either." Szayel said, leaning closer so that he didn't have to yell. "How much fun do you want to have tonight?"

He loved how to-the-point this man could be at times. Shinji almost threw back his head and laughed. That should have been a no brainer. "A lot."

Szayel grinned. "Good."

He slipped his hand into his pocket and his fingers curled around a small glass bottle, covering his actions by grinding himself into Shinji. With a quick look around he realized he might not be able to get away with what he wanted to do in such a small club filled with so many people. With a sigh he pulled his hand out of his pocket and returned his full attention to the very willing partner he had chosen.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a bit more private."

Shinji grinned and giggled. "Are ya gonna fuck me?"

Szayel grinned. Oh yes. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow returned to the table to find Nnoitra in the middle of downing what looked to be his eighth shot.

"The fuck you two get to?"

Ichigo blushed and sat heavily in his chair. Grimmjow grinned.

"We were dancin'."

"Che."

"Where's Shinji?" Ichigo asked as he scanned the dance floor.

Nnoitra jerked his thumb in the direction of the dance floor. He had been waiting for the blond to come back for a while and it didn't look like that was going to happen. Just before Grimmjow and Ichigo had returned he had decided to get up and drag him off the floor himself.

"Want some more?" Grimmjow asked, standing up and pointing to the empty glasses on the table.

When Nnoitra nodded and Ichigo smiled in response Grimmjow left to get more booze, returning swiftly, much to their pleasure. Grimmjow and Ichigo were in the middle of discussing whether or not to go home so they could continue what they had been doing in the bathroom when Nnoitra tensed visibly and slammed his fist on the table.

"That cock blockin' bitch!"

Ichigo looked over at him, his head moving too fast and spinning as a result. Both he and Grimmjow followed the direction he was looking in and widened their eyes at what they saw. Shinji and Szayel were dancing close, bodies almost fused together and heads close as they talked.

"He always dances like that." Ichigo said lamely, pointing out what he thought should have been obvious.

"You dance with him like that?" Grimmjow asked, suddenly alert.

Ichigo shook his head and frowned, regretting the action. "Naw. Hey Grimm, the room is startin' to spin."

"Baka, drink some water."

"'Kay."

Ichigo reached for his bottle of water, belatedly realizing that his friend was now walking towards the table with Szayel in tow. He looked up with the bottle still in his mouth and scowled at the pair. He wanted to say something, it was on the tip of his tongue, but the minute he opened his mouth he forgot what he was going to say. He didn't realize his mistake until the bottle hit the table and water splashed him in the face. Shinji and Grimmjow laughed as he jumped and frowned at the table.

"Nice, Ichi."

"Yeah, real smooth."

"Shut up."

"The fuck you doin' here?" Nnoitra cut in, leveling a one eyed glare at the pink haired man and the hand that was still on Shinji's hip.

"I was dancing. This is a club, Nnoi. It's what one usually does at a club."

Narrowed eye slitted almost closed. "What're ya doin' with _him_?"

Szayel cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh you mean why am I with Shin-chan here?" He pulled the blond closer and kissed the side of his head. "Well, he and I have some unfinished business to attend to so…."

"Yer not really gonna leave with him are you?" Ichigo blurt out, drawing everyone's attention.

Shinji looked thoughtful for a moment and Nnoitra growled, his upper lip pulling back from his teeth. He switched his hard look to Shinji and spoke two words, enunciating perfectly.

"Sit down."

Shinji frowned at him, but did as he was told, plopping down in the closest chair to him. Szayel was amazed at the obedience of the younger man and it was clearly written on his expressive face. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow and Ichigo found sudden interest in his shirt.

"I look gay in this."

"Ya are gay, baka." Shinji said with a smile, reaching for one of Nnoitra's shots and tossing it back before anyone could stop him.

"Yer drunk. No more for you." Ichigo said, leaning over the table and grabbing the last shot from in front of Nnoitra for himself.

"_Yer _drunk." Shinji pouted. He was well aware that he was drunk, at least on some level. Not that he cared much about it. "Ne, Ichi. Let's go dance."

"'Kay."

"Oh no you don't. You go out there now and you'll end up killin' yerself." Grimmjow said, pulling Ichigo into his lap and kissing his temple.

Ichigo blushed and looked away from him. "We're in public." He whispered.

"Tch. That's not what you were saying in the bathroom." Whispered in his ear, earning him another blush.

"I wasn't saying anything in the bathroom." Ichigo replied, his eyes suddenly wide and reflective of his youth.

As Grimmjow, Shinji and Ichigo talked amongst themselves, mostly arguing about Ichigo's want but apparent in ability to continue dancing, Szayel looked pointedly at Nnoitra and sighed.

"You can always come with us. You know that you'd have fun."

"Che, right. And I ain't lettin' ya take him either."

"Aw, Nnoi. You act as if you actually like this kid. So what, are you breaking your rule and actually dating him? A better question would be does he know you two are an item or is this just some fantasy you've built up for yourself so that you can monopolize his asshole?" Szayel leaned forward, his voice lowering and taking on an even harder edge of antagonism. "From what I hear, he doesn't even like you."

Nnoitra was milliseconds away from lunging at Szayel when a thin hand slid it's way up his chest and a thick, husky voice spoke to him.

"Ne, buy me another drink." Shinji bit his lip as he looked up at Nnoitra and he leaned in none too gracefully, a grin curling the edges of his mouth and his eyelids heavy.

Nnoitra stared down at him for a moment, caught off guard by the way Shinji was so candidly touching him. After the shock wore off, a brief moment really, he grinned and wrapped his long fingers around Shinji's hips, pulling him so that he was sprawling in his lap.

"He's doin' it again." Ichigo whispered to Grimmjow before resting his head on his shoulder and curling an arm around his waist.

"It?"

"This is way I don't let him drink too much. He gets…." Ichigo trialed off to find the right word and Grimmjow returned his attention to the scene playing out before him.

"Yeah, I'll buy ya a drink. Then I'll take ya home and fuck ya stupid."

"Don't forget your promise to me, Shin-chan." Szayel spoke up with a mocking grin that Shinji couldn't see.

Shinji sighed and frowned, barely hearing Ichigo's giggle. He looked up at Nnoitra and licked his lips. "I wanna play with both of ya."

"See, he's so selfish." Grimmjow snorted at Ichigo's comment, surprised that he could still catch him off guard as easily as he did.

"I think you've had way too much if yer okay with what's going on." He muttered under his breath, knowing full well that had Ichigo been sober he wouldn't have just sat back while his friend drunkenly demanded two men to sleep with him. Two men that he didn't even like.

"Shin's a big boy, he c'n take care 'a himself." Ichigo purred in his ear, licking at the lobe before tugging it with his teeth.

Grimmjow stood up abruptly and pulled Ichigo with him. "We're takin' off. You three play nice."

Ichigo giggled and, leaning heavily on Grimmjow, waved to Shinji who surprisingly returned the sentiment with his own wave before turning back to Nnoitra and grinning.

"I'll do anythin' ya want if ya let me play with both 'a ya." He leaned forward and licked Nnoitra's lips. "Use me." He breathed against them.

Nnoitra groaned, pulling Shinji closer and pressing their centers together. Just before he kissed him he looked over Shinji's shoulder at Szayel.

"Ya didn't dose him with anythin' didja?"

Szayel smirked. "Please. I haven't even had time to do something like that."

Shinji pouted and bit Nnoitra hard on the chest. "Quit talkin' 'bout me like I ain't here." He looked back over his shoulder at Szayel. "'Re we all gonna fuck 're what?"

Szayel cocked an amused eyebrow before answering. "Why don't I buy us all another round before we take off. How does that sound, Nnoi?"

Nnoitra grunted in answer. Shinji had returned his attention back to the tall lanky man and was slowly parting the unbuttoned black over shirt he was currently wearing, revealing the white wife beater underneath. He smirked and half wished that Shinji had gotten this drunk the last time they had drank together. Szayel ignored them and went to the bar, ordered three shots and returned to the table; but not before taking the small glass bottle from his pocket and placing three drops of the liquid inside it in one of the glasses and two in the another, leaving the last one untouched. He was going to make sure they _all_ enjoyed the rest of the evening no matter what.

* * *

Wet bodies slipped and slid over one another as tongues dueled and fingers roamed. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo into the shower wall, their soapy skin making everything harder and yet more exciting. Ichigo groaned and bared his neck as his hands slid up into Grimmjow's hair and began to massage the shampoo in. Grimmjow began to nibble on the sensitive spot behind Ichigo's ear and barely caught the younger man when his knees buckled.

"Fuck," Ichigo panted. "Grimmjow my head feels like it's gonna float away."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Then let's rinse off and go to bed."

"Mmm."

The process of rinsing led to more groping and soon Ichigo had Grimmjow pressed back into the wall below one of the shower heads. With the soap now almost completely rinsed off his mouth found purchase on Grimmjow's collar bone and he pressed light but insistent kisses along it. One of Grimmjow's hands was buried in Ichigo's short spiky orange hair while his other hand glided lazily up and down his back. Just touching his skin was making his body feel like it was on fire but he couldn't seem to get enough. When Ichigo's tongue flicked at his nipple he sucked in his breath through his teeth and unconsciously pulled his head forward. When Ichigo's fingers curled around his cock he growled and lifted his head, pressing open mouthed kisses along his jaw until he reached his lips.

"I wanna suck you." Ichigo breathed before unceremoniously dropping to his knees and wrapping his lips around the head of Grimmjow's cock.

His head fell back, hitting the wall behind him and giving him just enough pain not to cum right then and there. He loved it when Ichigo took the initiative but drunk aggressive Ichigo was something he knew he wouldn't be able to handle on a regular basis. He rocked his hips forward and felt Ichigo hum around him as his length was forced further down his throat. With one hand fisted at the base, he slid his other hand behind him and began to slowly and gently prepare himself. Grimmjow looked down in time to see Ichigo slip a second finger inside himself and once again his eyes rolled closed.

"Fuck, Ichigo."

Ichigo hummed once again before pulling all the way back to place a kiss on the tip. He didn't give Grimmjow time to recover his senses though before he was lapping at the underside of the cock, even going so far as to nuzzle it against his cheek. He was about to tell Grimmjow just how much he loved his cock when strong hands gripped him under his armpits and pulled him up and an eager mouth silenced anything he had been wanting to say. With fingers still working in and out Ichigo leaned into the kiss and rubbed his own hard cock against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow moaned into the kiss and reached blindly for the shower curtain, his hand slipping more than once before he finally found purchase.

Simultaneously pulling back the curtain and walking Ichigo backwards out of the shower proved to be too much for them though and when Ichigo lost his balance Grimmjow didn't have the time to catch either one of them. They tumbled to the cool tile floor with a loud 'umph' followed by Ichigo's sharp intake of air.

"Ah! Fucking cold."

Grimmjow chuckled and tried to sit up but Ichigo held him tight, pulling him back into a long, deep kiss. Disregarding the cold hard floor, Grimmjow propped himself up on his elbows and continued to kiss Ichigo as he ground his hips into him. Ichigo ground back just as hard, returning the kiss with everything he had.

"Grimmjow…."

Grimmjow grunted, pulling back to look down at the pleading face beneath him. He knew what Ichigo wanted and knew that he couldn't hold back any longer. He reached down with one hand and grabbed Ichigo's hip as he positioned himself between his legs. Ichigo bent his knees and titled his hips in acceptance, his large brown eyes locking with Grimmjow's startling blue ones. They maintained eye contact as Grimmjow slid inside him, his eyes threatening to flutter closed at the sensation. Ichigo whined and grabbed the backs of Grimmjow's arms, biting his bottom lip hard to control himself. It didn't last long and as soon as Grimmjow was as deep as he could go Ichigo lost it and wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's hips, bucking his own hips and spurring Grimmjow into movement. Grimmjow snapped his hips forward and groaned, pulling back and immediately thrusting forward again.

"Ngggh-ah. Gri… fu…." Ichigo tried, failing miserably at his words.

Grimmjow grunted and reached behind him, pulling Ichigo's legs from around him and letting them drop to the floor.

"Turn over." He commanded huskily and it took a moment for Ichigo to register his words. As soon as he did though he did his best to comply without having Grimmjow pull out.

Impatient, Grimmjow flipped Ichigo over himself, and plunged back inside him, pushing him several inches forward on the smooth tile floor. Ichigo's face was pressed into the floor mat in front of him and his ass was up in the air, he legs spread for easier penetration. Grimmjow placed a hand on either side of Ichigo's hips as he continued to thrust, grunts and groans mingling with Ichigo's mewling cries of pleasure. Ichigo was pushed further forward and he reached up to find a hand hold, grabbing a hanging towel and yanking it off the rack. He pulled it close to his chest as he arched his back and met each of Grimmjow's thrusts. With a slow and deliberate move, Grimmjow leaned slightly forward and began to palm Ichigo's neglected cock, his eyes rolling closed at the change in angle. Ichigo cried out, tightening around Grimmjow as he came forcefully. Grimmjow groaned and buried himself deep, cumming hard as Ichigo's muscles contracted. Out of energy, the both of them collapsed to the floor and passed out, still wet from the shower and fully exposed; the shower now running cold.

* * *

Szayel was happy to say that though things hadn't exactly started out as he had planned, they had still worked in his favor. He had waited just long enough at the club for the drugs to start kicking in before he ushered a surprisingly willing Nnoitra and an overly excitable Shinji out to his car. After situating them both in the back seat he started the twenty minute drive back to his family home, very conscious of the two in the back. He of course had seen Nnoitra excited before, more than a few times actually, but he had never seen the man react to anyone the way he had to Shinji, even when he had been sober. Truth be told it made him a bit jealous and more than curious to find out what the blond could do to him to insight such a response in the larger man. Catching glimpses of them in his rearview mirror as seeing the familiarity between them, seeing tongues clash and fingers tearing at clothing, was enough to make him speed just a little.

Shinji's hands found their way into Nnoitra's hair and he pulled back, his eyes wide.

"God, yer hair is so soft." He said in a breathy voice, just the feel of the velvet like strands on his skin was making him tremble. The feel of everything seemed amplified a thousand fold and for a moment he was content just running his hands over Nnoitra's body, the contrasting textures of everything becoming his main focus.

Nnoitra sat back, Shinji straddling his lap and his deft hands caressing his body, and let the sensations take over. A part of him knew that Szayel had done something to him, to the both of them, but at the moment he didn't care. Shinji was touching him, willingly, and it was clouding his brain. He wanted to reach out and kiss him again but seemed unable to move. Szayel pulled up to the front of the house and turned the car off before looking back over his shoulder at the pair, smiling at what he saw. Shinji's head was resting on Nnoitra's shoulder but his hands were busy gliding over the chest he had exposed. Nnoitra looked ready to slip off into bliss and Szayel just couldn't have that. Yet. He leaned heavily on the car horn and giggled when both men jumped.

"We're here."

Being used to dealing with people under the influence of all kinds of drugs he quickly ushered the two inside his house and to a special room he had set up just for what he had planned. He flipped a switch, setting the room in soft lighting and pressed a few buttons on a remote control.

"You two be good. I'll be right back." He said, knowing that he had been ignored, before leaving the room.

Nnoitra wasted no time in ripping Shinji's clothes off, his hand reaching in his back pocket for a small tube of lube and a condom. Shinji giggled when he saw it even as his breath caught in his throat when Nnoitra's long fingers pulled at his nipple rings.

"Prepared, ne?"

Nnoitra grinned. "Never know when yer gonna get ta fuck." He said simply before he started pulling his own clothes off.

He reached up and twined his fingers together behind Nnoitra's neck and pulled him close, his long tongue brushing against his lips before Nnoitra growled and kissed him. They sank to the floor, lost in the sensations of smooth skin against skin, and Nnoitra barely remembered to open the tube to lubricant and begin to prepare Shinji for his girth. Szayel returned just in time to see Nnoitra slip two long fingers all the way inside the blond. They were still on their knees, Nnoitra and Shinji, and Szayel motioned to one side of the room with his finger. Neither of the occupied men knew this, but camera's were set all around the room and he was recording every bit of what had been and was going to happen that night. It seemed he already had gotten some good footage. Letting the camera operator do his work, Szayel approached the couple, not bothering to undress, and knelt beside them.

"What are you waiting for, Nnoi? He seems more than ready." He purred and Shinji immediately nodded in agreement.

Nnoitra growled and lifted the blond, turning him around before forcing him to straddle him, chest to back. Shinji shivered and wiggled his hips searching for the cock he knew was beneath him. Szayel wanted to reach out but at the same time wanted to see what they would do, so he held back and simply watched, an eager, greedy expression on his face. To his intense surprise Shinji reached down and gripped Nnoitra's cock tightly, guiding it to his puckered hole, and began to lower himself. With barely a furrowed brow Shinji sank over Nnoitra's length, slowly taking every inch of him in until there was no more exposed.

Szayel's eyes widened. Even he hadn't been able to do that in one go. He reached out then and ran his finger over Shinji's testicles until he reached the point where he was joined with Nnoitra.

"My God Nnoi. He can take all of you just like that."

Nnoitra grinned. "That ain't all he c'n do."

As if in response to the conversation, Shinji, with legs spread wide and bent at the knee, lifted himself up and dropped back down, repeating the action over and over again, fucking himself. Nnoitra groaned and grit his teeth before moving himself, bucking up into the blond just as he was descending. Shinji threw his head back, panting, and reached back with his hands as if unsure what to do with them. Taking one hand from his hips, Nnoitra grabbed both wrists and pulled them behind his head where Shinji's fingers once more tangled themselves in the long locks.

"Harder." He whimpered, trying his best to move faster.

Szayel was stunned, though he knew he shouldn't have been. Things between the two had escalated quickly and now he was curious as to just how long this fast, hard pace would hold out. He reached out again and cupped his hand against Shinji's cheek.

"May I suck your cock while Nnoitra fucks you." He didn't want to ask but for some reason felt compelled to. This was all just too interesting not to try and push the limits.

Shinji whined and Nnoitra slitted open a single eye as his arms unconsciously wrapped possessively around the thin blond. Shinji bit his lip and nodded. He hadn't had this happen to him in such a long time he hoped his didn't cum too quickly, but with the world seemingly over sensitized and Nnoitra fucking him almost the way he loved it, he just hoped he didn't cum before Szayel even reached him.

He shouldn't have worried for when those full lips wrapped around the head of his cock and Nnoitra simultaneously hit his prostate three times in a row, he though he had died. His world exploded into a whole new dimension that he wasn't sure he had ever visited before. He vaguely heard Nnoitra growling behind him and felt his pace quicken, was barely aware of Szayel taking his cock all the way down his throat. All he knew was that his body was floating and that as soon as he reached that not so far off pulsing light he would cease to feel all this wonderment. He tried to hold back, he really did, but it was too much for him. With a rush of garbled German and Japanese he came, Szayel just barely managing to pull back in time. At the feeling of Shinji tightening painfully around him Nnoitra tightened his own grip and quickly followed him before falling back with Shinji sprawling on his chest.

Szayel stood and reached for a small container of sanitary wipes, dropping them on the floor near the couple.

"Be sure to clean up. There are more condoms in the drawer of the bedside table, lube as well. Enjoy yourselves."

With that said he left the room and returned to the monitoring room. A young man grinned up at him from his seat and handed him a steaming cup of tea.

"It doesn't look as if they are finished so we should have a ton of footage to work with. Your next movie will be brilliant with these two, Szayel Aporro-sama."

Szayel smiled and pet the young man on the top of the head. "Yes, they are quite good together, aren't they. I can't wait to see what they do next."

Taking a seat in front of the wall of TV screens he leaned back in his chair, prepared to enjoy himself with the show.

* * *

A/N I actually had hoped to have this out sooner, but it didn't work out. Ah well. So i hoped you all liked this one. I realize it's a bit short, but it should be okay. Drama is on the horizon so I wanted to get in as much sexy time as I could before things heat up. As soon as I get this out I'm gonna start on the next chapter (The recent chapter of Bleach made Penny a happy girl) so hopefully you won't have to wait too long for it. Thanks for reading and if any of this was lame or too silly for you I apologize. Enjoy :D

~Penny

P.S. Be sure to read my April Fools OneShot for SBB just posted :D


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Nnoitra squinted his eye opened and groggily looked around the room he was in. He vaguely recognized it but his head was pounding so he didn't try too hard to think about it. His jaw hurt and at the moment he wasn't sure why but he didn't dwell on that long either. Something was wiggling in the bed next to him and he frowned, sitting up on his elbows and reaching for the sheet. When he pulled it back enough to see a mass of messy blond hair he let it drop. _ Oh yeah, that's what happened._ He groaned and ran a hand back over his hair, noticing that his eye patch was gone.

"Shit." He muttered as he looked for it around him, trying not to wake the blond. He didn't want him to see him without the patch.

"Don't worry about it. That thing was ripped off_ hours _ago."

Nnoitra's head snapped up in the direction of the voice and Szayel smiled patronizingly at him.

"Can you still see a bit out of that eye or has the sight completely gone now?" He continued as his eyes shifted to Shinji who was beginning to wake up and move around.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." Shinji groaned, his entire body stiff and sore.

"Close. Nnoi does have some restraint issues."

Shinji cracked an eye open at Szayel and frowned before he looked around the room and sat up completely.

"Where…?"

"You're both at my house. Now, I have presents."

Szayel produced two DVD's in brightly colored jewel cases and handed one to each of them. Nnoitra continued to frown, not quite feeling like himself yet. Shinji rested his elbows on his knees, like Nnoitra still not completely aware of things, and looked at the seemingly black disc.

"What's this?" He asked curiously.

"It's what happened last night. I figure that because of the alcohol and the drugs neither one of you remembers much. Am I correct?"

"I didn't take any drugs." Shinji said stupidly. Now that he was starting to think a little more clearly he recognized some of the after effects of the drug that had been in his system.

Nnoitra growled and reached for his patch, tying it around his head as he spoke. "He dosed us." And as soon as he was sure he wasn't going to make an idiot out of himself he was going to kill that pink haired asshole.

"What?!" Shinji's head whipped around to look at Nnoitra almost accusingly.

"What the fuck's with that look? I didn't do shit!"

"Correct. It was completely my idea so no need to take your vengeance out on poor Nnoi." That sycophantic tone was back in his voice and it made Nnoitra's anger boil. "Although I don't really like thinking of it all as a bad thing. The both of you enjoyed yourselves immensely." He pointed at the DVD in Shinji's hand. "It's all right there."

"You recorded us having sex?"

Szayel smiled. "Oh it was a bit more than just sex. I would never have thought you would be such a match for Nnoi in bed. You really don't look like you can handle someone like him. I'm impressed."

Shinji frowned and avoided Nnoitra's eye. "Where are my clothes?" He asked dully. His head hurt too bad to think about anything any more and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep in his own bed.

Nnoitra, being surprisingly helpful for once, handed him a pile of clothes before reaching for his own.

"Wait, before you leave I must ask the both of you to sign these." Szayel handed small folder each to Nnoitra and Shinji.

"What…?"

"Those are consent forms. I can't very well produce a film without the actors consent. My lawyers would be very angry with me if I did that again."

"You want to sell this?"

Nnoitra tossed the papers on the floor and stood, stepping into his clothes. "I ain't signin' any papers just like I didn't back then."

Szayel scoffed. "Yes, you didn't sign the papers back then but I produced it anyway. Hence the problem with the lawyers. Look. Review the footage first before you decide. You will of course benefit financially from this. The whole light bandage, angry, rough sex thing is sort of in right now and you two fall heavily into that category."

"No." Shinji said as he too stood to dress. "I won't sign either." He didn't bother buttoning his shirt. "I'm goin' home. Please… please don't come near me again."

He didn't bother waiting for anyone before leaving the room. Nnoitra watched him leave and only waited for the door to click closed before he reached out and grabbed Szayel by the neck, slamming him into the wall behind him.

"That was fucked."

Szayel smirked. "Now when you leave him heartbroken he'll have something to remember you by."

His smirk didn't last long and Nnoitra's anger finally snapped. He pulled his fist back and let it fall right in the middle of Szayel's face, a sick crunching sound bringing a smile to his face. Szayel screamed and his hands flew up to his nose, the blood seeping through his fingers.

"By face!"

"I've wanted to do that fer a long time, fuck ass. If you fucked things for me I'll come back and cutcha."

"You broge by dose!"

"Shaddup or I'll break somethin' else!" Nnoitra shouted back as he left the room. His muscles were twitching to do more harm but his brain was sending warning signals out to make him keep walking away. There was no way he was going back to prison and he knew from experience that Szayel could pull whatever strings he needed to see that it happened.

Shinji was standing outside on the porch looking through his pockets for his phone. He had no idea where he was or how he was going to get home and a headache was starting to form from behind his eyes. When the front door opened behind him he stiffened but refused to turn around. He couldn't believe that something like that had happened to him last night but a bigger part of him was ashamed to admit that this hadn't been the first time he had been drugged _or_ secretly video taped. Finally he located his cell phone and flipped it open, trying his best to ignore whoever was behind him. When the scrape of flint on metal was heard and the sharp hiss of paper and tobacco reached him he let himself relax just a little. He could handle Nnoitra.

"Shit it's already two."

"Fuck, I'm supposed to shift change at three." Nnoitra groaned. He so did not want to follow that woman around today. He wanted to go back inside and beat Szayel within an inch of his life, heal him and then do it again.

Shinji looked up at him incredulously. "You have a job?"

"Fuck you I have a job." Nnoitra growled, looking down at the still half dressed blond.

Shinji raised his hands in mock defense. "Geez, no need to get all bitchy. It was just a question." He began to button his shirt and walk to the sidewalk. "So where the hell are we?"

"Better question is do ya have any cash on ya? It's gonna take an hour ta get back to Tokyo by foot."

"Tch, fuck that." He dug back in his pockets for his wallet. "I think I got enough." He muttered.

"Cool, I'll call a cab."

Shinji frowned as he watched Nnoitra make the call, wondering why he was being so… dare he think it, _helpful_? As soon as the call was placed they continued to walk on in silence to the end of the block to wait. Shinji wasn't looking forward to work that night but at least he didn't have to dance. There was a ton of paperwork that Z had put off and Shinji wanted it done as soon as possible. At the end of the block Nnoitra looked down at him with a scowl before looking away. Shinji frowned and tried to ignore him but when it happened a fourth time he couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer.

"What?"

A single violet eye looked back at him before rolling in his socket. "Look, I ain't good with things like this so I'm only gonna say it once." He paused again and ran a hand back through his hair. "That… I mean it wasn't… If I had known…. So yeah." He cleared his throat and looked resolutely away.

Shinji's eyes widened as Nnoitra struggled to speak and for the first time that day a small smile tugged at his lips. "Are you apologizin'?"

"Tch."

A small giggle bubbled up before Shinji leaned against a street sign and let it all out, his laughter loud in the quiet neighborhood.

"It ain't that fuckin' funny." Nnoitra grumbled, folding his arms over his chest in what was most certainly not a pout.

Shinji didn't reply and continued to laugh. He never thought he'd ever hear anything like that from this man and the way he struggled with it had been just too funny. Irritated Nnoitra pushed Shinji's shoulder, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Asshole." He muttered when it did little to quell the laughter.

* * *

Ichigo woke to his own shivers and the near uncontrollable urge to piss. When he realized where he was he didn't know whether to laugh or groan. When Grimmjow actually did just that next to him he knew he had to get them into bed. He poked Grimmjow in the side and was afforded a loud grunt followed by a glare as his eyes slitted open.

"What?"

"We're still on the bathroom floor. I thought you might like to go to bed." Ichigo replied.

Grimmjow grunted again and pushed himself off the floor, stumbling his way to the bed and cursing loudly when he stepped on one of the cats tails.

"Well get the fuck outta my way then!"

Ichigo giggled and shut the door to relieve himself, shutting off the still running shower and grabbing a pair of underwear before he slipped into bed beside him. It was another five hours before either of them woke again, this time to the house phone ringing. Ichigo got up and stretched before trotting to the other room to answer it.

"I deed do speag do Gribbjow."

Ichigo frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Gribbjow!"

"Who is this?"

"Dzayel."

Ichigo sighed and stuck his head back in the bedroom. "Grimmjow. It's Szayel. He sounds weird."

Grimmjow groaned and sat up, reaching his hand out in front of him and motioning for Ichigo to bring it to him. After doing so he decided to take a shower. Grimmjow held the phone up to his ear and bit out a terse greeting.

"Dat fugger broge by dose! I loog horrible."

"What?"

"Doi, he boge by dose."

"I'm too fuckin' tired to play fuckin' games. Do you have anything important to tell me?"

Szayel sighed. "While I was ad the hospidal I god a call aboud the accouds. I should habe everythi'g redurned in aboud three days. Gibe er dake."

"Wait, I thought you didn't get any information from that guy."

"I didn'd. I god dis on by owd."

Grimmjow sighed. "Call me back when you can talk properly. I've got a headache."

Without waiting for a reply Grimmjow hung up and fell back to the bed, pulling the covers up over himself completely, tucking the end under his head and curling into a ball. His head hurt, his throat hurt, not to mention the fact that he was sore from head to toe. And he was _freezing_. He couldn't seem to get warm enough, especially now that Ichigo wasn't in bed with him anymore. While Ichigo was enjoying the hot shower Grimmjow was wishing that his head would stop spinning.

By the time Ichigo was finished and walked back in the room he noticed something was wrong. Usually Grimmjow would have been up and moving around, especially after the phone call, but the fact that he was still in bed, covered head to toe and curled in on himself, had him a bit worried. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled to covers down so he could see Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow peeked at him through barely opened eyes and his brow furrowed.

"Are you okay?"

Grimmjow's scowl deepened and he shook his head. "Cold." He said simply.

Ichigo frowned at him and noticed for the first time that his cheeks were flushed and he was shaking ever so slightly. He pressed the back of his hand against Grimmjow's cheek and gasped.

"Holy shit, you're burning up!"

"No I'm not, I'm cold." Grimmjow grumbled, curling his legs closer to his body.

"That's because you have a fever. Shit, do you have any medicine around here?"

Grimmjow shook his head and closed his eyes. "You talk to fuckin' loud." He muttered.

"Fine, I'll get dressed and get you something. Just stay in bed 'til I get back."

"But I was gonna run that marathon today." He said quietly before falling into a dead sleep.

Ichigo scowled and let it go, getting dressed and leaving the house in search of something to make Grimmjow feel better.

* * *

He was in the kitchen looking at the groceries he had just picked up and trying to remember how to make shouga-yu, a hot ginger drink made with sugar and fresh ginger root. He hoped he was doing it right because he really didn't want to make Grimmjow even sicker. As the water was boiling he wondered if Grimmjow was hungry enough to eat some o-kayu, a simple rice porridge. He went to the bedroom as quietly as he could and walked to the bed, prepared to sit on the edge and gently wake the sleeping Grimmjow when something hissed at him. He looked down into the golden eyes of Leiko and shook his head before trying again. Leiko lashed out at him and barely caught the skin on the back on his hand.

"I'm trying to help him." Ichigo hissed between his teeth. When Leiko just growled at him he let his eyes narrow and leaned forward a bit. "Yeah well I don't like you either."

"Quit arguing with the cat." Grimmjow mumbled and Ichigo almost jumped out of his skin. Before turning his attention to him he stuck his tongue out at the cat.

"I didn't know you were awake." He said quietly.

"Well I am now."

"I have some ginger drink. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Good, I'll make you something then." Ichigo scowled. "This is because we slept on the bathroom floor all wet."

"Ya think?" Grimmjow grit out before finally opening one eye to look at Ichigo. "Why aren't you sick?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Youth?"

"Fuck you."

Ichigo grinned and retuned to the kitchen to finish what he had started.

* * *

Shinji threw himself on his couch and groaned loudly, for the first time regretting taking the manager post so eagerly. Z took it as a chance to get out of all kinds of work and it left Shinji stuck behind the desk filing out papers and making phone calls. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was just that after his night he really hadn't been up for it. He rolled over on his back and flung his arm over the side of the couch, staring at the ceiling a bit before sitting back up and thinking that he should probably go eat something. He was just about to get up when he noticed the brightly colored jewel case on his coffee table. Biting his lip he looked around the room as if making sure he was alone. Should he watch it?

The thought was barely through his mind before he was turning on his television and placing the DVD in the tray of the player. He bit his lip again and scooted back against the couch, sure that he wasn't going to like what he saw.

* * *

Nnoitra was hiding in his room, sure that the germs from the sick Grimmjow couldn't reach him in there. No way in hell he was going to get sick now. Though laying on his bed and watching TV wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. He wanted to get out but his body was telling him that he needed rest. He hated it when his body rebelled against his mind like that. He glanced at the bedside table, eyeing the DVD Szayel had given him for the hundredth time and finally gave up. Sticking it in the DVD player he sat back and decided to enjoy the show.

* * *

Ichigo sat heavily in his chair at the club and yawned. Taking care of Grimmjow had turned out to be far more work than he had anticipated. That man was ridiculous when he was sick. Demanding and petulant and grumpy. He'd barely gotten any sleep the last two days and it didn't help that he was being slammed with tests left and right at school and the club seemed to be demanding more of him as well. He was over worked, over stimulated and just plain tired. And the week wasn't even half over yet.

Luckily though Grimmjow had received good news from a bruised Szayel earlier that day. The money transfers had halted and were in the process of being returned to the accounts that they had been leeched off of. Ichigo wasn't certain what all the terms had meant, mostly because Szayel was still speaking strangely. He had been happy to learn from Nnoitra himself that Szayel's current bruising had been caused by him. He hadn't been told why Nnoitra had broken the man's nose but he was still happy that it had happened. He had most likely deserved it.

Shinji dropped in the chair next to his and let out a deep sigh. "Fuck Ichi, it's packed out there. Is it really only Tuesday?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Do you want me to stay extra tonight?" He offered, hoping that Shinji wouldn't take him up on it.

Shinji shook his head. "Naw, we got it. Everyone is here tonight and I think Luppi is gettin' a few fans of his own." When Ichigo snorted, Shinji laughed. "Well he's got the Lolita thing but he's actually gay so…."

Ichigo decided that nodding would suffice and left it at that. Shinji reached out and tossed a glittery yellow thong at him. "Wear that. Okaachan made it for ya."

"You realize just how weird it is that your mom is making me thongs right?"

Shinji just laughed as Ichigo changed.

"So what happened Saturday night. You haven't told me yet." Actually Shinji had been avoiding the question and brushing him off every time he asked. He vowed he wouldn't let him do that this time. "I heard whatever it was it made Nnoitra break Szayel's nose."

Shinji's eyebrows rose. "He broke it?" When Ichigo nodded Shinji smiled. "Oh."

"So…?"

"It's nothin' really. He just kinda video tapped everythin' we did." He decided not to tell Ichigo about the drugs. It would only make him hate the man more.

"That freak!"

Shinji chuckled. "It's not that bad, really. It's not like he broadcast it over the internet." At least he didn't think so.

"Still. I can't believe you left with him. And I thought you said you were gonna stop sleeping with Nnoitra."

"Yeah, well I was pretty drunk."

Ichigo just shook his head and slipped into a pair of tight neon green pants. Shinji let his mind wander back to the video as he enjoyed his break. It had been excellent quality, the lighting perfect, every sound was picked up beautifully. And the sex… he blushed thinking about it. He hadn't thought he could get off on seeing himself being intimate but ever since he had watched it the mere thought of what he had seen could bring the heat to his face and a familiar stirring in his groin. Even though he was a bit embarrassed by the sounds he had made watching Nnoitra fuck him like that, one hand in his hair and the other holding both wrists behind his back and for once that damned bandana missing, it was more than worth it. His eyes had been closed but seeing the scars barely hidden by hair had caught so much of his attention that he had almost forgotten what he was watching. They really weren't that bad to look at.

"Shinji!"

"What?!" Shinji jumped and turned a guilty face to Ichigo.

"What are you doing?"

Shinji looked down and realized belatedly that he doodling penises on a scrap of paper.

"What, you've never doodled before?"

Ichigo frowned. "Not that."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Just put that god-awful purple thing on and get ready. Yer times almost up."

"It's not that bad." Ichigo grumbled, pulling the long sleeved fishnet shirt over his head. He wasn't sure that it could be called a shirt though.

"Sure Ichi, and it doesn't make you look gay at all."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later, I'm tired." It earned him a smack in the back of his head but it had been totally worth it.

Shinji was still laughing when the announcer began to call out Ichigo's name and he took a deep breath as he slid his electric blue mask into place. It was a slower song than he was used to dancing to, the deep bass the only thing that reminded him that he had chosen this song for a very specific reason. He wanted something he could lose himself in and had been able to do that to this song more than a couple times at the clubs he and Shinji used to frequent. He started at the end of the stage closest to the curtain, making his way slowly, his body swaying and undulating, to the first pole. He pressed his entire body against it, his clearly defined package rubbing against it much to the crowd's delight. Wrapping a hand around the pole above his head he slid down and licked his lips, moving his hips in a tantalizing figure eight before he rose once more. He spun around to the front of the pole and ran one hand slowly down his chest, stopping briefly at his waist before continuing down to cup his own cock. Men screamed out and tossed their money on the stage. Ichigo grinned and flicked open the button of his pants before returning his hand to his chest to caress his pecs, even going so far as to pluck one of his nipples and feign excitement by rolling his head back.

He pulling the bottom of his shirt up to expose his chest and turned around once more, showing his back and he pulled it completely over his head. Now half exposed he worked his way to the middle of the stage and slowly began to unzip in pants. Tucking his thumbs in each side of the too tight jeans, he wiggled around once again and began to pull them down, turning to face the crowd just before he completely exposed his ass. He had decided earlier that week to try out a move he had never done before, something that would prove one way or another just how dedicated to his performance he was. Or wasn't. He grabbed the pole at the end of the stage and spun until he was at the very edge before dropping slowly down, still tugging his pants down as teasingly as he could.

They were at his knees now and he quickly pulled them off the rest of the way, the yellow thong Shinji had made him wear glinting in the light. He pulled his legs underneath him and sat back on his knees, toying with the thin sides of the thong as he tried to gather his courage. He let go and walked his hands forward on the stage, much as he had done the first night he had met Grimmjow, and stopping just before he had to move his legs. He slid them apart, his legs, and dipped his upper body before rolling his hips and making his cock barely skim the stage, repeating it a few times because of the rising noise level that movement had caused. He sat back and again ran his hands over his body, the sweat making them slip and slide, before slipping a single digit in his mouth. He pulled it out with a pop and jumped gracefully to his feet, turning around and grabbing the pole, sticking his ass out to the eager crowd. He looked over his shoulder and took one more deep breath smirking before he reached back with one hand and smacked his ass playfully. Another round of screaming and tossing of money.

Running a finger under the thin back of the thong he pulled it down a bit, enough to expose as much as he could by law before letting it snap back into place. He bit his lip and turned once more, playing with the sides of the thong as the music ended. He took his time clearing the stage, letting the men ogle him for as long as he could get away with before leaving them with a large, playful smile.

Shinji was waiting for him backstage with a smile and a pat on the back. "I thought ya'd never go that far! Ya did great and they fuckin' loved it!"

"Yeah, it was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Ichigo admitted, though he had been picturing Grimmjow the entire time.

"See, yer tainted now. Ya'll never leave the club." Shinji followed it up with a loud evil sounding cackle that made Ichigo shake his head and laugh.

"So I'm gonna take off for the night if you don't need me anymore."

"Yeah, yeah." Shinji waved over his head. Tesla had approached him asking for help with his outfit and his attention was pulled straight to his ass. It really was a nice ass.

Ichigo chucked and began to pull on his street clothes. He was glad it was still fairly early so that he could get in a couple hours of studying for tomorrow's test. With Grimmjow sick he hadn't been able to get much done. He sighed. He was so glad he was feeling better today.

As soon as he pulled his shoes on and slipped his arms into his light coat he turned around and waved goodbye to everyone before walking out the alley exit. He was just pulling his phone from his pocket when he felt a sharp explosive pain in the back of his head and the world went dark.

* * *

Nnoitra pressed himself close against the wall as he waited for the cleaning woman to exit the room. He was sick of waiting around for things and he was going to get answers one way or another. He was currently hiding in the suite across from the one the blonde woman visited and he had already set up the equipment to spy into the room. He hated the fact that this whole scenario reminded him of what had happened to him recently, but pushed it back to get things done. Besides, it was exciting to know that he would finally find out something new.

As soon as the woman was gone he left the closet he had been hiding in and pulled the monitoring equipment from under the bed, flipping it on and smiling when he saw each room clearly. This was the way to do things, he thought to himself. This was the way to get answers.

He didn't have to wait long for the woman to show up and he was glad that she wasn't alone. The driver that he had seen her with on many occasions had accompanied her this time. They walked directly to the sitting area and to his intense surprise she reached up and started pulling at her hair until dark locks could be seen. As she tossed the wig on the couch Nnoitra switched on the sound.

"So they got 'im?" The driver asked.

"Yes, just now. They have to get passed that troublesome man waiting out front but I told them what to do in that circumstance."

Nnoitra's eye widened at the voice that was clearly not female. He_ knew_ it!

"So when do we start the tauntin'?"

The other man smiled and he dropped the skirt he was wearing to the floor and began to pull off his stockings.

"I think we'll wait until he's secure. No need to rush these things." The blouse followed next and then a bra, leaving the man standing only in a pair of small feminine underwear. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques will regret everything he has done."

Nnoitra nearly dropped the small screen he was holding and he stood up.

"Oh shit."

If he had heard that right, that meant Ichigo was in trouble and he was the only one who knew about it. He pulled out his phone and called the first person that he could think of to find out where the kid was, hoping that he wasn't going to be too late.

* * *

A/N And so begins to drama and the final chapters of SBB. Hope you liked it :D

~Penny


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Shawlong was surprised when he heard his cell phone ring, expecting it to either be the boss or the kid, but hurried to answer it just the same. He wasn't given a chance to give a proper greeting before someone was shouting at him from the other end.

"Where's the bitch?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Grimm's bitch. Did he leave yet?"

Recognizing the voice now Shawlong sighed. "No, not yet."

"Check the alley behind the club. I think somethin' bad just happened. Damn it, he's gonna be fuckin' pissed." Nnoitra muttered the last part.

"What do you mean check the alley. There is only one way out and…." Shawlong's eyes widened as he remembered something. "Three men left about three minutes ago. One of them seemed to be too drunk to walk. I didn't pay very much attention to them. Are you saying they have made their move and it was against the bosses lover?"

"Fuck! Okay, go inside and see if ya can find anythin' out. I gotta break the news to Grimm." Nnoirta hung up and immediately called his replacement. The room still needed to be monitored so he couldn't leave until someone could take over.

* * *

Grimmjow had just finished a large cup of that crappy ginger tea Ichigo had made for him when the phone rang. He sneered at it before he checked the number and rolled his eyes at the name.

"This better be fuckin' good or I'm hangin' up." He greeted.

"Well it ain't fuckin' good but you ain't gonna wanna hang up. I think the bitch got taken."

Grimmjow felt a sick fluttering in his belly that he was pretty sure had nothing to do with the cold.

"What the fuck do you mean 'taken'?"

"Okay, I said fuck it to yer rules and put a surveillance in the hotel room the blonde chick was visiting. Two things. She is a he and from the description it's probably that Junichi guy. And he said that they got him and that you were gonna pay fer shit ya did." Nnoitra sighed. "Fuckin' finally. Look, Grimm. I got Shawlong checkin' the club and I'm on my way there. I'll call the minute I know somethin'. And I know ya ain't gonna listen but ya might wanna stay where ya are. I really don't wanna be lookin' fer both of ya." Without waiting for a response, mostly because he was afraid that it would be emotional on Grimmjow's part, he hung up and left the hotel room.

Grimmjow continued to hold the phone up to his ear as he stared at a fixed spot on the wall across from him. His entire body felt numb and was frozen in place. Ichigo had been taken? But he had just gotten the kid back! When his heart began to race in his chest he lowered his arm and closed his phone, closing his eyes and willing himself to relax. There was a chance, slim really given the information he had, that it wasn't Ichigo. That Ichigo was safe and inside the club chatting it up with Shinji or even on stage at that very moment flaunting that gorgeous body of his. Grimmjow latched on to that idea, even though a large part of him knew he was wrong, and began to make his own phone calls.

* * *

Ichigo groaned and slitted his eyes open. His head hurt like hell and for some reason he couldn't move his arms. When the throbbing in his eyes died down just a little he opened them further and scowled at what he saw. The room was small and empty, no window to be seen and the walls were cold, grey metal.

"The fuck?" He muttered as he tried to sit up without the use of his arms.

"Oh, you're awake."

Ichigo frowned when he heard the voice and looked groggily around the room for the speaker. His neck hurt and the back of his head was throbbing.

"The fuck are you?"

"Who I am is unimportant. And I'm not in the room with you so please save your energy. I have things planned soon that will require your full strength."

"Where am I?"

"Does it really matter? In your condition and situation do you really think knowing where you are will make any difference?" The voice paused and Ichigo heard a sharp metal on metal sound as the lock on the door was turned and it was thrown open. "Ah, I see the entertainment has arrived. Do enjoy yourself, young man. I'll be sending a video feed of this to that man you call a lover. With a ten minute time delay of course. We must keep him guessing until the end about your welfare."

"What the…?"

"Get up kid, or I'll just kick ya while yer down." A large man said as he shut the door behind him.

Ichigo looked up at him and sneered. "Fuck you."

The man grinned and suddenly all of Ichigo's breath was leaving him in a rush. He doubled over and bit his lip at the pain before he realized the man was coming in for another kick to his gut. Without thinking about his movements his own leg shot out and up, clipping the man in the chin and making him take several steps backwards. Ichigo rolled out of the man's immediate reach and struggled to get to his feet.

"Tch, not bad kid." The man muttered, barely giving Ichigo enough time to stand before he came in for another attack.

Ichigo reflexively tensed his body and ducked at the last minute, sending his shoulder into the man's belly and pushing him back once again. Not waiting for an opening Ichigo's knee slammed into the man's chest before his foot hooked around the back of his neck and sent him to the ground with a loud slapping sound. Again, not giving the man a chance to retaliate he kicked him in the head and sent him rolling, unconscious, to the other side of the small room. Ichigo was only slightly out of breath but he was dizzy now and he slummed back into the wall.

"My! It's a good thing he wasn't the best I had or I would be in serious trouble wouldn't I?" The voice purred through a speaker he had yet to find. "Go ahead and rest for now. I don't want you to be too easy a mark for the next one."

As soon as the voice was gone all the lights went out and Ichigo was plunged into pitch darkness. Ichigo slid down the wall and closed his eyes. What the fuck was going on?

* * *

"You realize that your doorman gave me a rather intense look as I was lugging all this up here, right?"

"I don't care. Set it up and find Ichigo."

Szayel rolled his eyes and began to do just what Grimmjow told him to do. "If you would have implanted a tracking chip on him like I told you to it would have made this a lot easier."

"Shut up. He's not a dog." Grimmjow grumbled, crossing and uncrossing his arms as he paced around the room. He knew charging off into the night would do him no good and even though he felt useless, helpless even, he stayed where he was and did what he could. It was a testament of experience and wisdom he didn't know he possessed but at that moment was thankful for.

"There isn't a whole lot I can do in finding him, you realize this right? Until he calls or does something on his part all I can do is guess."

Grimmjow just grunted and began to widen his route of pacing. If he didn't move he was going to go insane. If he didn't move and focus on getting Ichigo back he'd fall into that dark abyss he was teetering so close to and he didn't want that. Szayel rolled his eyes.

"Well make yourself useful and get some tea made. Who knows how long we'll be here."

* * *

"Fuck." Nnoitra said as he leaned against Shawlong's car and pulled out a cigarette. He hadn't really expected Ichigo to be there but was still pissed off that he was gone. And now Shinji knew something was up and that was going to make things worse. What's more he couldn't understand why he was sitting outside waiting for the blond to get dressed. He should have left already. He should have been checking every place that the guy could be keeping him.

"So what the hell is goin' on? Where's Ichigo?" Shinji asked as he strode out of the alleyway, still buttoning his shirt.

"Don't know. If yer gonna tag along just keep quiet."

"Fuck you. I wanna know what's goin' on!" Shinji raged as he followed Nnoitra to the other car.

"So do I."

* * *

Grimmjow was busy pouring tea, frowning hard enough at the counter to have killed it were it alive, when his phone alerted him to an incoming text message. Both he and Szayel tensed as he pulled the phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"It's from Ichigo." He said dully.

"Don't be stupid Grimm. Read it." Szayel pointed out.

"It's a web address." He said before showing it to Szayel and watching his fingers input it in the address bar.

Grimmjow methodically put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed the two cups of steaming hot tea, bringing them into the living room before resuming his pacing.

"Uhm, Grimm. You might want to take a look at this."

The website was simple and practically empty save for one open video screen. Szayel turned up the volume and the both of them leaned close to see what was going to happen. At first it was blank and Grimmjow growled, but before he could speak the screen flickered and an image showed a small garishly lit room. They could see a figure laying on the ground in the corner and watched as it slowly began to move. It was then that they both realized who it was and Grimmjow's hand tightened on the arm of the couch. As they listened to Ichigo and the man Grimmjow identified as Junichi converse Grimmjow felt his blood steam. When the door opened and a man stepped in he felt it boil. When that man kicked Ichigo Grimmjow knew that as soon as he got his hands on the man who was doing this he would kill him. As painfully and slowly as possible.

They watched as Ichigo fought back and ultimately won, heard the man chuckle and speak and blinked as everything went dark once more. They could still hear Ichigo rustling around and it seemed to make everything that much worse for Grimmjow.

"The fuck is this shit?"

"Are you sure that all you did was get this guys brother's tongue cut out?" Szayel asked, sitting back but keeping his eyes fixed on the screen.

"I didn't do anything to that guy. He got that done all on his own."

Szayel sighed. "I'm not sure this has anything to do with that situation anymore. The punishment far outweighs the so called crime. To be this drawn out and this thought out…." Szayel trailed off and furrowed his brow in thought.

"So find him so we can end this."

"Grimm, I can't do that as quickly as you want me to. It's not like I can just click a button and poof we know everything."

"Don't talk, just do it."

Szayel sighed and sat forward once again, setting to work on finding out where the video feed was coming from.

* * *

When the lights finally came back on Ichigo blinked and pushed himself off the floor. It was too bright and it stung his eyes but he wanted to be ready for whatever was coming.

"Are you rested?" The man's voice said and Ichigo tensed.

"You sending in another guy to try and beat me up?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth.

"Why yes, but not quite yet. Look up at the corner of the room straight across from you. That's it." He said when Ichigo did just that. "I want you to smile for the camera. You do have an audience after all."

Ichigo felt his body begin to tremble with anger and he closed his eyes to try and calm himself.

"Let's just get this over with."

"So eager to feel pain are we? Very well."

The door clicked open once again and another man stepped inside, again shutting it firmly behind him. This one wasn't as big as the guy before but Ichigo knew from experience that that didn't mean a damn thing. He braced his legs and did his best to prepare for a fight.

"This is gonna be too easy." The man said before pulling back his fist and hitting Ichigo square in the jaw.

Ichigo's head snapped back and his vision swam but recovered quickly and kneed the man in the groin. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

Nnoitra and Shinji walked into the house to see Grimmjow and Szayel staring at a computer screen intently. Nnoitra frowned and Shinji couldn't stamp his curiosity. The both of them stepped forward to see what the other two were seeing and Shinji gasped just as Ichigo was caught with another punch, this time to his shoulder.

"Oh my God!"

"The fuck is this?" Nnoitra asked but wasn't surprised when no one answered.

The four of them continued to stare as Ichigo fought the man off with only his legs, finally finishing him off with another kick straight to the head. Another man came into the room and dragged the unconscious one out and Ichigo once again slummed against the wall, this time breathing much heavier. He let his head fall back as he shut his eyes, his half whispered, "fuck" barely coming through the computer's speakers.

"Another great show. Wave goodbye to your man now." There was a chuckle followed by, "Oh that's right. You can't."

The screen went dark once again and the room was silent. Grimmjow scrubbed a hand over his face before running it back through his hair. Szayel continued to tap away at a second computer and Nnoitra frowned at the screen.

"What the hell is going on?" Shinji asked quietly, looking at Grimmjow expectantly.

Grimmjow sighed and reached out his hand to Nnoitra. "Gimmie a cigarette."

Nnoitra didn't hesitate and handed entire pack off to him. Grimmjow stick one in his mouth and sent a dark look to Shinji.

"I'm only gonna say this shit once so you better fuckin' listen."

* * *

Without having a sense of time Ichigo was still aware that it was long past morning. The lights in the small room flickered on for the fifth time since he had gotten there and once again he struggled to get to his feet. His entire body was covered in dried blood and bruises and everything ached, but he wasn't going to sit back and just take what was being thrown at him. This time the disembodied voice was silent as the door opened and another man walked into the room.

"Looks like I get to kick a little faggot. My lucky day." The man said with a wide grin.

Ichigo sneered. "I'll kick yer ass just like everyone else. I don't need my hands for that."

"Big talk for a beat down faggot." The man sneered.

"Bring it on asshole." Ichigo taunted.

The man didn't come at him like expected, arms swinging and body wide open. Instead he ducked low and caught Ichigo in the chest with his shoulder, slamming him back into the wall with a loud smack. Ichigo grunted and pushed back, hooking one of his feet around the man's ankles and yanking with all his might, managing to unbalance him enough to stumble away.

The man grinned and swung, barely catching Ichigo's chin as he leaned back and away from him. As soon as Ichigo's head was turned the man grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kicked his feet out from under him, dropping him to the floor face first. The man jumped on his back and grabbed him by the back of the head, slamming his face into the floor.

"Where's the big talk now, faggot?" He taunted.

Ichigo felt the blood pouring from his nose and a split above his eye and he tried to get up. The man on his back grabbed the back of his pants with his free hand.

"You like things in yer ass so much why don't we fill it up?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "No! Damn it get off me!"

He struggled, kicking his legs out in a desperate attempt to get free. The man laughed, a sickening sound in Ichigo's ear, and pulled his head back once more.

"Shut up faggot. You know you love it."

"Get the fuck off me!" Ichigo screamed out in rage and panic. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. He could handle the constant fighting but this? No, it was too much. His stomach rose to his throat when the man's hand touched the bare skin of his back. "GET OFF!" He screamed and bucked wildly.

Suddenly his face was being slammed against the floor again, his vision and hearing fading out before returning again. He coughed and spit blood out on the ground beneath him.

"That's enough for now." A voice called crisply through the speakers.

"But I was just gettin' started." The man said, still not relinquishing his grip.

Ichigo took the opportunity and twisted his body, slamming his elbow as hard as he could in the side of the man's head. He rolled out from under him and kicked out, pushing the body away from him with his feet as he scooted back against the wall.

"You fuckin' piece of shit!" The man roared, holding his head as he got shakily to his feet.

Ichigo didn't see it coming but felt his collar bone snap when the man's foot connected with it.

"Fuck!" He cried out, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes at the pain.

"That's enough!"

"Tch, whatever." The man said, spitting on the ground near Ichigo. "I'll get you later faggot."

He left the room, slamming the door shut behind him and the room was plunged into darkness, the only sound Ichigo's labored breathing.

* * *

"Did you find him yet?" Grimmjow asked impatiently and Szayel sighed.

"Grimm… no I haven't."

"Wait a minute, the lights are comin' back on." Nnoitra said and he leaned forward to get a better look at the room. "The walls are metal and the room is windowless. It looks like a storeroom on a cargo ship. I bet ya fuckin' bank that he's on that boat we been watchin'."

Grimmjow looked at him with wide eyes. "So let's go!"

"Naw, we just show up there and they'll probably kill 'im. You need ta calm the fuck down."

Grimmjow grabbed the front of Nnoitra shirt and yanked him off the couch. "You fuckin' tell me that again and I'll kill you."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes and pried Grimmjow's fingers off his shirt. "Look, the bitch is takin' care of himself right now. You wait fer that call from the dude, I've got an idea."

"Oh my God!" Shinji covered his mouth with his hand as he watched the man on the screen slam Ichigo's face into the ground and struggle with him to get his pants off. "Oh, Ichi." He whispered through his fingers.

Grimmjow's attention was pulled back to the computer and his eyes widened at what he saw. He felt his stomach clench and his knees go weak as he watched the blood pour from Ichigo's wounds, watched him spit it out of his mouth and push himself back against the wall. His heart nearly stopped when Ichigo screamed as the man kicked him in the chest and then left the room. He had been standing behind the couch until that point and he felt himself sinking down to his haunches, his head resting on the back of the cushion and his eyes closing. Nnoitra and Szayel exchanged looks before Nnoitra left the room to make a phone call. Neither one of them had ever seen Grimmjow react like this to anything and if they were honest with themselves, above being slightly sickened at the display, they were worried.

When Grimmjow's phone rang everyone in the room jumped at the sound. He answered it quickly.

"Have you seen enough?" Junichi asked, his voice full of cheer as usual.

"Let him go. You want me fine. But let him go."

"Still no good at games I see. Well I guess I can't ask for that much from someone like you. Should I have your boy go through one more round before I give you a hint at where we are?"

"Grimm, don't let him know that we know where they are yet!" Szayel whispered heatedly.

Grimmjow nodded. "No. Just tell me what you want."

Junichi laughed and spoke clearly. "That's simple. I want you to pay for everything you've done. Whether you remember it or not."

With that said the line went dead and Grimmjow placed his phone back in his pocket.

"What the fuck does that mean?" He muttered, his voice tired and drained.

"What did he say?" Szayel asked curiously.

"He said he wanted me to pay for everything I did. Whether I remembered it or not."

Szayel frowned and looked back at his computer screen for a moment before biting his lip in thought.

"What was that man's name again?"

"Junichi Hiyashi." Nnoitra said as he stepped back in the room. "Why?"

"I want to check on something." Szayel said simply before his fingers began to fly over the keys of his computer.

Grimmjow sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So who did you call?" He asked Nnoitra to distract himself.

Nnoitra grinned. "I told ya. I got an idea."

* * *

A/N Sorry it took so long. I was having a moment of "OMG I SUCK AT THIS!" lol. I think I'm better now. Thanks for the help Storm *hugs* Anyway, cliffhanger, ne? I know you all hate them but it makes the suspense a bit more drawn out. Next chapter the confrontation! Oh, Imma cry *sniff sniff* So much happening and it's not even over yet. The real drama is yet to come. hope you all "enjoyed" this one!

~Penny


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

It hurt. Everything hurt. Every move, every twitch, every blink of his eyes; it all hurt. Ichigo licked his lips and winced at the pain that lanced though his lip and at the tangy taste of drying blood. He wasn't sure if he had slept at all, wasn't sure if that much time had passed from the last time the lights had flicked on, but he was pretty sure that if he didn't figure something out and quick, things were not going to end well. Though he knew that the man who had brought him here was after Grimmjow he couldn't figure out why he was there at all. Had some kind of ransom letter been sent out? Was the man demanding money for Ichigo's return? He felt happy enough to know that no matter what Grimmjow would come for him and it helped immensely.

His body jerked at the sound of the door opening and again when the blinding lights were turned on. He tried to raise his arm to shield his eyes, forgetting the broken bone until it felt like someone had simultaneously stabbed and pressed a red hot poker against him. When he heard a giggle he really wasn't sure how to react.

"Here, I brought you some cold water." A small feminine voice said softly and Ichigo slitted his eyes opened to see a smile and large pink eyes.

"Who…?"

"Shhh. Rinse and spit." The girl said before pressing a tin cup to Ichigo's lips.

He did his best to do what he was instructed to do and managed to get a good portion of the front of his shirt wet for his efforts.

"Ah geez." The girl said, reaching into her pocket for a cloth and leaning forward to dab at Ichigo's shirt.

"Don't react to what I'm saying." She whispered and Ichigo tensed. "I'm going to be leaving something by your leg. Don't move until the lights are off and keep the sound level down once you figure out what it is." She leaned back and smiled. "There ya go! Now take a drink this time, okay?"

Without waiting for Ichigo to respond she again pressed the tin cup to Ichigo's lips and forced him to drink. The cold water felt amazing as it slid down his throat but he was thoroughly confused about what had just happened. As he watched, the girl reached up and scratched her head before placing both hands on the floor to push herself up. With one last smile she left the room and the lights went out.

He didn't waste any time and shifted his body so that he could grope at the floor with his restrained hands. He couldn't feel anything at first and quickly became frustrated. Had she been fucking with him? He wouldn't have put it passed that fucker who had locked him up. Giving him false hope of any kind seemed like something he would enjoy doing. He was surprised when his fingers brushed something hard and finally closed around whatever it was. Trying his best to ignore the searing pain in his shoulder he scooted back against the wall and ran the object between his fingers as he tried to figure out what it was.

* * *

"So what's yer plan?" Shinji asked from the couch and Nnoitra grinned at him.

"Don't worry about it."

Shinji frowned at him and opened his mouth to say something about how unhappy that comment made him when Szayel "ah-ha'd" loudly.

"Junichi and Hiroki Hiyashi were born and raised in Osaka in the neighborhood that you came from Grimm. Perhaps you knew them as children." He looked up into the incredulous eyes of Grimmjow.

"So?"

Szayel sighed. "Maybe this is some kind of, he-fell-in-love-with-you-as-a-child-and-somehow-it-got-twisted-up-in-his-head-and-now-he's-stalking-you kind of thing. It's happened before."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I think yer grasping at straws with that one Szayel."

"Well it could be that! Don't overlook any small piece of information when dealing with mentally unhinged people."

"How do you know he's 'mentally unhinged'?" He asked, making himself sit on the couch.

"Because sane people don't kidnap other people and duct tape their hands together and lock them in a room and randomly send in men to try and beat them up just to get back at someone for busting their brother."

"He's right." Nnoitra agreed with a nod of his head.

Before anyone could say anything else the lights in the room Ichigo was in flicked to life and everyone in the room watched tensely as the door opened. To their intense surprise everyone, save Shinji, recognized the young woman that walked in the room.

"That's…." Grimmjow started.

"Yup." Nnoitra grinned.

"But how…?"

"I toldja I gotta plan."

"But…?"

"Don't worry 'bout it."

All four of them jumped when Grimmjow's phone beeped, alerting him of an incoming message. Grimmjow pulled the phone from his pocket once more and flipped it open, relief, worry and anger rushing across his face at what he saw.

"It's an address. You were right. He's at the boat."

Nnoitra grinned. "Always fuckin' doubtin' me but I keep tellin' ya I'm smarter than I look."

Shinji snorted and shook his head. That was an understatement if he ever heard one, he thought to himself.

Shinji stood and stretched. "Then what're we waitin' for. Let's go get Ichigo."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Grimmjow said as he too stood. "You aren't going."

"The fuck I'm not. I ain't just gonna sit here and wait for you to bring him back. I'm goin'."

Grimmjow scowled and narrowed his eyes. "And I said you ain't goin' so shut the fuck up. You don't have any business bein' in a place or situation like this. You'll just be in the way."

Shinji grit his teeth and balled his fists opening his mouth twice as if to speak before he surprising everyone and punching Grimmjow hard in the jaw. Everyone in the room watched as Grimmjow's head snapped to the side before slowly looking back at the blond.

"Fuck you! The only reason Ichigo is even in this mess is because of you and yer just gonna stand there and tell me I can't help? He's my best friend and I love him just as much as you do and I will do _any_thing to make sure he gets out of this without another scratch. If you try and leave me behind on this I swear I will get there one way or another."

"You little…." Grimmjow pulled back his fist to hit Shinji back but Nnoitra stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, don't hit him. He's kinda got a point. He can help."

Nnoitra grinned at Shinji, proud that he had stood up to Grimmjow even at a time like this. It was one of the things that he admired about the young man, not that he'd ever admit to it. He knew from experience just how hard the kid could hit and he wondered at how Grimmjow had been able to stay upright. It _had_ to have hurt like hell.

Grimmjow shook Nnoitra's hand off and sighed. "Fine. But don't get in my way. Szayel, you stay here and… just stay here."

"Oh I have no intention of running into the fray. By all means, go save the day with guns blazing."

Grimmjow grinned for the first time in hours. "Right. Let's go."

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe it. The girl had actually left him a small pocket knife. He half wondered if he was starting to hallucinate, which was likely with how many times he had been hit in the head, but decided it didn't matter. If he was hallucinating it would be a nice get away from what was really happening. If he wasn't, well, then at least he'd have his hands free even if he could only use one arm. After finally getting the knife opened he began to awkwardly saw through the tape at his wrists. He was barely halfway through when the lights came on once again and the cool, smiling voice came through the speakers. Ichigo immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Well it looks like we get to have a bit of a reunion soon. I hope you are as happy about this as I am. We both get to see the man we've been waiting for."

After he was finished speaking the lights went out once more and Ichigo sighed. So Grimmjow was on his way was he? He would have smiled if he knew it wouldn't hurt and instead set back to working on the thick tape.

* * *

Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Shinji stepped out of the car and stared out at the ocean at the boat that was seemingly drifting out there waiting for them. Shinji shuddered once before steeling himself against what was about to happen; whatever it was. Nnoitra was giddy, ready and willing for a fight and Grimmjow was apprehensive. They walked to a small boat waiting for them at the edge of the water, the man waiting for them frisking each of them to make sure they had no weapons. Shinji had been upset to find out they were going unarmed, even if all he would touch was a knife or a club of some sort, but he quickly understood that it had to be this way. They'd never let them just stroll up with a weapon.

It was a silent trip to the cargo ship, no one feeling the need to talk though the air was thick with tension. As soon as they arrived they were forced to climb a metal ladder to the deck. The wind was cold and the salt was making Grimmjow's eyes sting but he ignored it. He could practically feel how close Ichigo was and there was nothing that could stop him from getting him now. The three of them followed the man that had led them there to where they were to all meet and waited silently in a large hold for the final phase to begin.

* * *

When the lights flicked on once more Ichigo almost growled in frustration. He hadn't been able to get all the way through the tape and barely managed to fit the knife in his back pocket without the man who had walked into the room noticing.

"Get up kid. Boss wants you out front."

The man reached down and pulled Ichigo up causing the broken bone to shoot pain to every nerve in his body. Ichigo felt his legs turn to jelly as he tried not to scream. Fuck, he'd had broken bone before but he'd never been treated this harshly after getting them.

"That hurts asshole." He said through gritted teeth but the man ignored him. Not that he had expected much.

* * *

"So good of you to join me this evening." Junichi said as he walked confidentially into the large open room. "I take it everything is well?"

"Fuck you! Where's Ichigo?"

Junichi chuckled. "I'm having him brought in as we speak. You lack patience, Mr. Jaegerjaques. It is a good virtue to possess you know?"

Grimmjow replied only with a glare. He wanted to kill this man with his bare hands. Wanted to feel his blood and sinew between his fingers and slick against his skin. When another door opened all heads turned in that direction and Grimmjow felt his heart rise and fall in the same instant. Ichigo was being led in the room with a slight limp, still covered in his own blood. Half his face was swollen and his arms were still behind his back, but the sneer on his face as he looked at the man with the russet locks was enough to make Grimmjow's heart swell with pride. He may look like shit right now but he was still putting up a fight.

"Right here is fine, Riku. Thank you."

Riku tossed Ichigo at Junichi's feet and walked off to the side to keep an eye on everyone.

"Well, looks like we're all here." Junichi said with a smile.

Just then the door Riku had walked through was opened and the man Grimmjow recognized as the drug dealer walked in. He was waving his arms and mumbling something that was unintelligible. Junichi seemed to lose his composure a bit before turning his smile to his brother.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this." For the first time showing an edge in his voice.

"Bu'…."

Junichi sighed and reached behind himself. "You never listen, Hiroki. I tell you things for your own good, but you still never listen."

"Bu'…."

Junichi pulled a gun out and pointed it at his brother. "Do shut up. I have business to attend to right now."

Hiroki stopped, standing frozen as he stared down the barrel of the gun his brother was pointing at him. He was confused. He didn't understand why he wasn't being involved in this. Wasn't this about getting revenge for what this man had caused? Wasn't this about getting him back for him losing his tongue?

Junichi sighed again before turning his perfect smile back to Grimmjow. "Now where were we?" He asked before grabbing a fist full of Ichigo's hair and snapping his head back.

Ichigo cried out before biting his lip. He had to wait for the right time to try and rip through the last bit of tape but he hoped it would come soon. After the short walk to this room he was feeling light headed and weak from the blood loss and head trauma. He wasn't sure how much longer he could force himself to stay conscious.

"Let him go!" Grimmjow shouted and Junichi laughed.

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that? If I gave you the hostage what reason would you have to remain here?" He gave Ichigo's hair one more tug before he continued. "I see you still don't fully understand what's going on here. Let me explain it for you so that even_ you_ can understand." He smiled wide and slowly lowered his gun.

"You see, we've met before and not just the time you came to pick up the blond one. We met long before that. My brother thinks that I'm here on his behalf but I could really care less what happened to him. In all honesty it sounds like he got what he deserved."

Hiroki frowned and opened his mouth again, unable to voice what his mind was screaming but still managing to make sounds. Junichi showed the first bit of annoyance on his face and again raised the gun.

"Oh shut up." He said before firing, hitting his brother in the middle of the head.

Shinji gasped and covered his mouth quickly, closing his eyes and wishing he hadn't just seen what he had. _Oh God, oh God_. He tried desperately to calm himself. He needed to be ready for whatever happened. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he swallowed convulsively.

"So much for brotherly love." He muttered. "And sorry, I don't remember you at all."

"Pity." The smile was back but this time with an edge of something darker. "Then how about we play another game. I'll give you a small hint and we'll see if you can think of anything."

"Enough fucking games! What the fuck do you want?"

"Seeing as how I have this young man's life in my hands, quite literally, you will do whatever I want."

"Big talk for someone who's out numbered." Nnoitra pointed out.

Junichi just grinned. "That may be but I'm still holding all the cards." He looked back to Grimmjow. "You were short for your age growing up. You used to get teased for it along with other things." He started and watched Grimmjow's eyes narrow. "When you were eight a bully at school started calling you Little Boy Blue after that old rhyme. It picked up rather quickly until someone found out you collected stray cats."

"What the hell…?"

"Ah, I see that you are starting to get it. Let me continue. It was then that someone first called you Big Blue Kitty Boy."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and his entire body tensed.

"See, you are catching on so quick. But I don't think anyone else can understand what's going on just yet. When you were ten it seems you'd had just about enough of that name. After countless fights during school and after school you finally snapped. One boy, a small boy just like you, called out to you, "Big Blue Kitty Boy." It was a hot day, not a cloud in the sky, and you turned to that boy with a wild look in your eyes before you jumped on him. The boy tried to fight back but he was no match for your fury."

Junichi's hand tightened it's hold on Ichigo's hair as he spoke. "It took six boys to pull you off the young man and you left him there, bleeding and broken. That boy was in a coma for six months and when he woke he couldn't even remember his own name. Couldn't remember the faces of his parents. Couldn't remember the year. Do you get it now?"

"You were that kid I beat the shit out of back then." Grimmjow said in an even voice.

"Correct! See, you finally get it. It took me ten years to remember everything. Ten long years. Two of those years I'd wake up every day and not remember the day before. Do you have any idea how that feels?" Junichi laughed a bit, a hysterical tint to it. "Of course you don't. You took so much of my life away from me. So much." He looked down at Ichigo and grinned, for the first time looking as crazy as he actually was. "So, so much."

"Then take it out on me. Don't take it out on an innocent person." Grimmjow practically pleaded. Anything to get Ichigo away from this psycho.

Junichi laughed again. "But this is how I'm going to pay you back. First, I'm going to emotionally scar him and then I'm going to do the same to you. I want you to live with the pain of watching him suffer for the rest of your life."

He pressed the gun to Ichigo's head and smiled. "Or I could just kill him and get it over with."

"No!" Shinji didn't think, didn't have time to. When he saw the gun pressed to Ichigo's head he snapped and his feet were moving before he could stop them.

"Riku!"

Riku made a quick stride towards Shinji and grabbed him by his arm before he could get any closer. In the same motion he brought his foot down on Shinji's knee, snapping in backwards at a horrific angle. Shinji screamed and crumpled to the ground. Nnoitra came out of nowhere and knocked Riku to the ground, an unseen gun in Riku's belt skittering away as the two struggled.

At the same time Ichigo took advantage of the distraction and ripped his arms out of the tape, growling and gritting his teeth at the pain it caused him. He reached in his back pocket for the knife and flicked it open, slamming it down to the hilt in the first thing he could. Junichi stumbled back, the knife sticking out of his thigh, and looked at it as the warm blood began to seep out of him.

"You… you stabbed me." He said with no small amount of awe.

Everything seemed to slow down and move in slow motion. Junichi looked up from his leg at Ichigo and began to raise his arm, the one with gun in hand. Grimmjow yelled out and began to move forward to stop him, another yell heard from somewhere off to the side. Junichi's finger was on the trigger, the gun level with Ichigo's head and Ichigo's eyes wide with terror when there was a loud popping sound and he jerked. Junichi's eyes went wide and he slowly looked down at himself as a large red stain began to bloom in the middle of his chest. He stumbled and fell the gun dropping out of his hands and discharging off into a corner. Ichigo turned his head in time to see Shinji pointing the gun Riku had dropped with both hands, his entire body shaking. Grimmjow turned and looked at him as well, his hands dropping to his sides as his mind tried to process what was happening.

"Shinji?" Ichigo whispered as he watched Shinji's trembling increased. "Someone get that gun out of his hands!" He said as loudly as he could.

Nnoitra was on it, leaving a still Riku on the ground and walking stiffly to Shinji's side. He plucked the gun out of his hands and tossed it away from them. Grimmjow slowly looked back at Ichigo, his eyes saying so much but his mouth unable to form any words. Finally he closed the distance between them and crouched beside him.

"Can you walk?" He asked softly.

Ichigo nodded and grit his teeth as Grimmjow helped him stand.

"Fuck Grimm. This kid's leg…." Nnoitra lifted Shinji and held him awkwardly in his arms. Shinji had passed out soon after the gun had been pulled from his grasp.

"Let's just get the hell outta here." Grimmjow said, still shocked at how quickly, not to mention_ how_, things had ended.

It was like walking through mud, their steps heavy and seemingly slow. It was hell getting down the ladder. Ichigo could barely hold on though he was doing his best and Nnoitra was having a hell of a time holding Shinji and trying to work out how to move. Luckily the boat was still waiting for them at the bottom and as soon as the boys were situated Nnoitra started it up and began to steer them back to shore. Now that the adrenaline was quickly fading Ichigo could feel all the hurt in his body once again and it was making it hard to breathe.

"Are you gonna be okay on the way to the hospital?" Grimmjow asked quietly. Somehow their fingers had linked and were gripping each others tightly.

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes, trying not to groan every time the small motor boat hit wake. It was another task getting the completely unconscious Shinji in the back seat of the car and a barely conscious Ichigo in the front seat. As soon as all four of them were settled Nnoitra pulled out his phone.

"Yo, it's all clear." He said before hanging up.

"What's all clear?" Grimmjow asked as he started the car.

"I toldja I had a plan right? Watch this shit."

Grimmjow, Ichigo and Nnoitra looked out the window just in time to see the cargo ship explode. Ichigo sucked in a breath.

"There was a girl…!"

"That was Starrk's daughter. We had her there for about a week before you showed up. Cleaning and shit. She got out way before we did or Starrk wouldn't'a set off the explosives."

"When did you…?" Grimmjow started before shaking his head. "Nevermind. We have to get these two to the hospital."

Ichigo stopped listening and closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing without hurting himself too much. It wasn't long before he slipped into unconsciousness, his mind shutting down in order to relieve the pain. Grimmjow felt the fingers of Ichigo's hand slacken and he sighed. It was over and everyone was alive. That's what mattered most to him.

* * *

Grimmjow sat in the hard plastic waiting room chair with his head in his hands. He was the only one to walk out of all that without a scratch and a part of him was pissed off about it. Even Shinji had gotten all fucked up. He didn't really understand it, nor did he try to, but he felt like he should have gotten hurt as well. It was all his fault this had happened after all. Nnoitra sat heavily in the chair next to him and sighed.

"Blondie got it pretty bad. Looks like the leg was bent the wrong way at the knee. They had ta rebreak it and set it the way it was supposed ta go." He shivered at the thought. "Kinda sick. But damn what a shot, ne?" He chuckled. "Never woulda thought someone afraid of guns would be such a good shot."

"Could you not talk about that so loudly. It'd be cool not to go to jail, ya know."

Nnoitra raised his hands and stood back up. "Yeah , yeah. Whatever. I'll be around."

He walked away and left the grumpy man alone. He didn't understand why he wasn't ecstatic about everything. It had turned out great in his mind. Sure, people had gotten hurt but the important ones were alive, right? That's all that should have mattered. He decided to go check on Shinji again and see if he was awake yet.

Grimmjow was left alone to wallow in his own mind. He couldn't believe that all that had been over something that had happened to him when he was a child. Couldn't believe that his past had come back to haunt him and the people he cared about like that.

"Looks like Ichigo has been getting hurt a lot since he met you." A deep voice penetrated his thoughts.

_Oh, fucking hell_. Grimmjow looked up into Isshin's hard dark eyes and almost winced visibly. He stood to even the playing ground and sighed.

"Yeah." He almost rolled his eyes at his words.

Isshin snorted and shook his head, a half smile on his face. "Kid's always getting beat up. It's been like this since he was little. Can't seem to stay away from things like this for long." He leaned forward. "I think he goes looking for it half the time."

Grimmjow wasn't sure why that comment pissed him off but it did nonetheless. Instead of snapping he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you know how he is?"

Isshin nodded and leveled a calculating gaze into Grimmjow's sad and tired blue eyes.

"Broken clavicle, but it's clean and should heal just fine. Three stitches above his left eye and multiple contusions on his face and upper body. There is some internal bruising around the ribs and a few shallow cuts on his wrists, but nothing too major. We did a CT scan to check for any swelling of the brain and you'll be happy to know that there is none despite the fact that his head was obviously injured." Isshin chuckled softly. "That's the Kurosaki hard head for you."

Grimmjow felt like he was going to be sick as Isshin listed off all the things that were wrong with Ichigo. It wasn't enough to just say he was hurt but he felt as if the man was rubbing salt in his wound just because he could. He looked at the floor with a deep scowl and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"But he's gonna be okay right?" He asked, his voice smaller than he ever would have liked it.

Isshin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, of course he'll be fine! He's my son after all."

Grimmjow's scowl was turning it's full force on Isshin and he almost laughed again. He didn't really care for what this man meant to his son, but he could see how they were drawn together. Ichigo had given him that same look more than once.

"Can I see him?" Grimmjow asked through gritted teeth.

Isshin nodded and waited until Grimmjow was almost passed him before he gripped his shoulder tightly and stopped him.

"I won't ask what happened. He's fine this time but if you ever let anything like this happen to my son again you will have to answer to me."

Grimmjow gave him a curt nod before shaking off the hand and walking down the hall to Ichigo's room. That was a threat he wasn't going to test any time soon.

* * *

Nnoitra was sitting in a chair next to Shinji's bed when Etta came bursting into the room, waking the young man. Shinji blinked up at the ceiling before turning his eyes to his mother.

"Okaachan?"

"Oh my poor baby! What happened? Are ya okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a broken leg."

"Don't' give me that! Isshin said it was a bad break." Her eyes fleetingly flicked to the leg that was held in traction.

"But it's fixed and fine now so don't worry about it." And with the amount of painkillers the doctors had prescribed for him he was sure he wasn't going to feel a damn thing until it was healed.

"He took it like a champ." Nnoitra said with a grin, drawing two sets of eyes.

"What are _you_ doin' here?" Shinji asked with a confused frown.

"Dude, I carried yer ass here and that's the thanks I get?"

Shinji scowled. "So." He said with a petulant tone.

Nnoitra stood and leaned over the side of the bed until he was face to face with Shinji.

"Fine, see if I ever help yer stupid ass again." Saying it with a grin didn't leave the sort of impact it should have though and when he immediately followed it with a chaste and sweet kiss on his cheek before leaving the room Shinji was left blushing and even more confused.

Etta's eyes were wide as they followed Nnoitra's retreating form.

"So it's_ that_ one." She muttered quietly.

Shinji rolled his eyes and placed one of his hands over his face. "Okaachan, I'm too tired to talk right now."

Etta sighed and kissed her son's other cheek. "Okay, baby. You rest up. I'm just glad that yer okay."

"Mhmm." Shinji mumbled, the drugs taking over and pulling him back under the veil of sleep.

* * *

Grimmjow was almost afraid of what he would see. He didn't know what kind of condition Ichigo would be in and he again felt that sick feeling in his stomach that hadn't completely gone away since this whole thing started. Ichigo was laying on the bed, his arm in a sling and his clothing gone, presumably cut off him in the emergency room as it was covered in blood. His face had been cleaned up with still looked a mess and his eyes, one swollen, were closed. He took a deep breath and approached the bed.

Ichigo knew someone was in the room with him and when they came to the edge of his bed and stopped he had a pretty good idea of who it was. Through the thick fog of whatever it was the doctor had given him he reached out blindly for Grimmjow's hand, pleased when strong fingers took his. He smiled and opened his uninjured eye.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "I'm supposed to ask you that idiot."

Ichigo shrugged and immediately regretted it. "I could be worse I guess, but you look like shit."

Grimmjow let himself chuckle softly before his brow twitched back into a scowl.

"I…." It was hard for him to admit that anything was his fault at lesser times but now it seemed a mountain he couldn't scale.

Ichigo squeezed his hand. "If you're going to apologize save your breath. It's not your fault."

"But…."

"I love you."

"But I…."

"I love you."

"Would you stop saying that I'm tryin' to talk!" Grimmjow said, his voice full of frustration.

Ichigo grinned. "Never. Just shut up and say it back and everything will be good."

Grimmjow closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head as a small smile curled his lips. "Yer such an idiot."

"And so are you, but I still love you."

Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed Ichigo lightly on the lips. "I love you too. I'm glad you're safe now." He stood up straight and straightened his features. "You realize that you're never leaving the house again right?"

Ichigo chuckled and winced. "Yeah whatever. Just kiss me again before the medicine makes me pass out again."

Grimmjow laughed softly and did just that, his heavy heart feeling much lighter as their lips met once again.

* * *

A/N Don't panic yet! There will be an epilogue to follow shortly after this along with some VERY VITAL INFORMATION!!! Please make sure you read it thoroughly :D That being said, OMG that was so much freakin' fun to finally get out. I hope the ending didn't turn out too anticlimactic because I really liked how it turned out. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter and please, this isn't the end so stay tuned for the Epilouge and not information that it will contain. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

~Penny


	51. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three months had passed since the incident and Grimmjow was still keeping close tabs on Ichigo. Shawlong continued to take him to school and bring him home and since the injury had made him unable to dance Ichigo had finally quit at the club. He was sad about it, he wasn't quite ready to stop dancing, but he knew it was for the best. He had already missed so much school that he was behind on things and had to work hard to get back up to speed. At this point in his life he felt that even if he wanted to dance only for fun he really should be focusing on his career.

Grimmjow had decided not to take back his job when Aizen offered it back to him, saying that he had decided to go into business for himself. Though he hadn't really thought far enough ahead about it he knew he'd think of something. In the meantime he and Ichigo lived off his rather large savings. Things were going more than well for the loving couple who still bickered about little things and made out in the kitchen. Life was good, normal even, and they were happy beyond words.

Shinji's injury had also forced him to stop dancing though he kept his managerial position at the club. He had been devastated when his physical therapist had told him that because of how the ligaments and tendons had been torn that the healing process would take a long time and he couldn't expect to dance for a while, if ever again. His mother had tried to cheer him up by telling him to work hard at it and prove the doctors wrong, but deep down Shinji knew that they were right. His career as a dancer was over and it was time to start looking ahead to the future.

Nnoitra had left town three days after the incident, claming he needed a break, but was back to bug the blond at the hospital in less than a week. Shinji was at a complete loss as to why he had chosen to do so, Nnoitra too for that matter, but it seemed that the two of them, though still irritable around each other, were starting to get along rather well.

Once the wire transfers were complete, returning the money that had been stolen to their proper accounts, Szayel left to France. He said he was finished with Japan for a while and would look Grimmjow and Ichigo up when and if he decided to return. Ichigo was glad to see him go and even smiled at the man as he walked out the door for the last time.

Yuzu was preparing to go back to school with Karin and Isshin was working between the clinic and the hospital, still trying to settle all the bills. Etta on the other hand had finally told her parents that she had no intention of flying to Germany to meet the man they intended for her and instead started to see Isshin more openly, but for all intents and purposes their relationship had changed little. They still met rarely but now it was no longer a secret when they did.

In all life was good for everyone. Almost….

* * *

Shinji rolled his eyes as Nnoitra leaned into him and shouted at the television.

"Just fuckin' die damn it!"

"Yellin' isn't gonna to make that happen. And quit leanin' on me. I can't use my controller when ya do that."

"You just suck at it."

"Fuck you. This was yer stupid… shit! Kill him he's gonna get me!"

"HA! Got the fucker!"

Shinji giggled as the spray of blood hit the left side of the screen. He was surprised he could play a game like this after all that had happened in the past few months but it was rather therapeutic shooting aliens bent on taking over the universe. The fact that he was sitting companionably, for the most part, with Nnoitra was the strange part but it was happening so often lately that he couldn't complain. He was enjoying the company really. Not that he'd ever admit that to the man.

"I gotta piss." Nnoitra said, pausing the game and standing.

"And I needed to know that because?"

"Shut up. Ya would'a asked where I was goin' if I just got up and left anyway."

Shinji rolled his eyes and looked away from him, irritated because he knew he was right. He didn't have to wait long for him to return, Nnoitra taking is spot back on the floor before reaching for his controller. Instead of switching on the game he leaned over and began to kiss Shinji's neck. Shinji shivered and pushed him away.

"I thought we were playin'."

"You'd rather play video games than make out?"

"Baka, I ain't makin' out with ya. I toldja I don't like ta kiss…."

"Unless it's a lover er whatever. Yeah, yeah. So let's date so I can make out with ya."

"God yer an idiot. I'm not gonna date ya fer that."

Nnoitra shrugged and nibbled Shinji's neck instead. "So date me 'cause ya like me."

"But I don't like ya." Shinji replied, his voice breathy as Nnoitra touched upon the front of his neck, moving ever closer to his Adams apple.

"Bull shit." Nnoitra grinned against Shinji's skin, his voice turning deeper and sending shivers down Shinji's spine.

Shinji had been so afraid since his accident to be intimate that he had flat out refused Nnoitra on multiple occasions. Even with his therapy his knee still hurt when he put too much pressure on it and knowing his own penchant for placing his weight on his knees with his ass up in the air for sex he didn't want to do it. It had pissed Nnoitra off but for some reason he still came over to hang out just about every day. He figured it was just a matter of time before Nnoitra tried again and he was right. Every few days he would try and kiss Shinji, only half the time succeeding in getting more than a few minutes of the act. Nnoitra was just glad to see his uncharacteristic patience was starting to pay off. Each little round of kissing and touching lasted just a bit longer than the last.

When Nnoitra's teeth latched on to his Adams apple he let his head tip back just a bit and a small groan escape his lips. When his tongue glided over the protrusion Shinji bit his lip and reached up, tentatively threading his fingers in Nnoitra's hair. Nnoitra's hand was pulling Shinji's tie from around his neck, catching it on his nose before finally getting over his head. He was unbuttoning his shirt when Shinji realized what was happening and tried to stop him.

"Wait. I can't."

"The fuck you can't. I didn't say I was gonna try and fuck ya."

Shinji snorted and tried to push Nnoitra away. "Whatever. I don't wanna… oh God."

Nnoitra had managed to dodge Shinji's feeble attempts at pushing him away and curl his long tongue around an erect nipple. Shinji arched his back and tightened his fingers in Nnoitra's hair.

"Ya know ya want it so shut the fuck up."

Shinji didn't respond to that taunt and Nnoitra took it as a good sign, continuing to unbutton the shirt he was wearing with one hand and pulling it from his pants with the other. He didn't understand why Shinji didn't just lounge in his underwear on his days off if all he did was stay at home. Then again Nnoitra would have preferred the blond naked and willing at all times really.

"Mmnn-ah. W-what are you… oh!" Shinji gasped when a strong hand cupped his cock through his slacks.

"Shh." Nnoitra licked Shinji's sternum as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling at them slowly so that he could readily reach what was inside.

Shinji sucked in a hard breath when Nnoitra's slightly cold fingers reached inside his underwear and began to slowly stroke him. Ever since the accident the only stimulation he had gotten was with his own hand and it was almost too much to have someone else touch him. Nnoitra licked his way down to Shinji's stomach before sitting back and grinning at him.

"Ya don't want what?"

"Fuck you." Shinji said, practically breathless.

"But ya said we can't."

Shinji scowled and almost growled in frustration. Either Nnoitra was going to fool around with him or they were gonna finish their game. Luckily he didn't have to voice what he was thinking, instead giving a shocked gasp when he was lifted and tossed up on the couch.

"What…?"

"Easier like this." Nnoitra said as he settled between Shinji's legs and went back to licking his chest once more.

His hand returned to Shinji's cock, rubbing it through the fabric of his underwear before slipping back inside. With his free hand he worked Shinji's pants down as far as they would go, which was just above mid thigh with his leg brace on. Shinji's head had fallen back against the cushions of the couch and his eyes were closed, one hand still buried in Nnoitra's hair and the other clutching the side of the couch tightly. Nnoitra grinned when he noticed before sticking his tongue in Shinji's navel.

"Ah! Th-that tick-eh-tickles."

His grin widening, Nnoitra pulled Shinji's underwear away from his cock and fisted his hand loosely at the base.

"Oh yeah? Does this tickle, too?"

Without waiting for Shinji to respond, Nnoitra, in a surprising move, sucked the head of Shinji's cock into his mouth, taking it in half way before pulling back with a pop.

"O-oooh-ah. Fuck! Shhhhh…." The sensation of Nnoitra's tongue moving against his sensitive skin made him want to lose it and yet hold back at the same time. "Oh God do that again. Please." He pleaded. He wanted to get off so bad he didn't care that moments ago he had been denying this man what he was now asking for.

Nnoitra chuckled and went back to work, this time taking Shinji's entire length in and sucking on it like a popsicle. He was hoping that if he loosened Shinji's up a bit by making him cum that he would get something in return, though he figured the gesture wouldn't be returned in kind. He just wanted to fuck the blond so bad at this point he would take what he could get. It was weird that he hadn't thought to seek pleasure elsewhere but he tried not to think about that. As well as Shinji he would never admit that he actually liked hanging out with him.

As Shinji came closer and closer to his peak his moans of pleasure increased and the grip on Nnoitra's hair tightened. Nnoitra reached up and pressed two fingers to Shinji's lips, pleased when he sucked them in almost instantly. He groaned around the cock in his mouth when Shinji's tongue began to work his fingers and his hips suddenly bucked.

"Fuck. Fuck… oh fuck!"

Nnoitra pulled back and sat up, pulling his fingers from Shinji's mouth and replacing them with his tongue as his hand finished him off. They kissed, tongues at war with one another, until Shinji pulled away, his head falling back once more as a deep throated groan tore from his throat. He came, shuddering at how hard it was, all over himself and Nnoitra couldn't help but smile.

Shinji looked up at him breathlessly and licked his lips. "Cheater."

He chuckled and stood, adjusting his own erection as Shinji watched. "I'm gonna go whack off. I'll be right back."

Shinji whined and reached out, grabbing Nnoitra's wrist with the hand that had been in his hair.

"Wait. I-I'll do it for ya."

Nnoitra cocked his eyebrow, hoping that Shinji meant a blow job. Instead Shinji pulled him down on the couch next to him and unzipped his pants, reaching in and pulling him free. Nnoitra's eye rolled closed at the feeling of Shinji's warm hand on him and he leaned back to make himself more comfortable. As Shinji began to stroke him he pressed his lips to his neck, licking and biting as his hand moved up and down his length.

"God yer so fuckin' big." Shinji breathed against Nnoitra's neck and he was delighted to hear the man groan. He latched onto his ear lobe and bit down hard. "I betcha wanna put that in my ass so bad, dontcha?"

"Ah shit. Now who's the cheater?"

Shinji chuckled darkly. "Ya wanna fuck me hard with that big cock 'a yers, huh?"

Shinji tightened his fingers as he moved his hand and continued his dirty talk. He could feel Nnoitra getting closer to the edge and it made him smile.

"Wanna stick it so deep inside me and fill me up. Wanna make me scream as ya cum deep in my ass."

Nnoitra couldn't take any more of that, just thinking of doing that to Shinji was enough to have his cock twitch before releasing. Shinji giggled as his cum dribbled over his fingers and he lifted his hand, licking it a bit as Nnoitra's sex drugged eye watched him.

"You keep doin' shit like that and I'm gonna say fuck yer knee and do what I want."

He giggled again before resting his head on Nnoitra's shoulder and finishing up the cum on his fingers.

"To be honest I'm kinda surprised ya haven't done it already."

Nnoitra laughed and relaxed back into the cushions, resting his own now tired head atop Shinji's.

"I'll remember that next time, Blondie."

"Shut up and fix yer pants. We gotta start the game over. I'm gonna kick alien ass this time and yer gonna hafta keep up with me."

"Fuck you. I always win this shit."

"Whatever." Pulling up his pants Shinji slid back to the floor and grabbed his controller, looking up at Nnoitra with a grin. "Well?"

Nnoitra smiled and zipped himself up before joining him. "Yer gonna hafta keep up with _me_, Blondie."

He pressed the start button and they fell back into the game, both of them sitting just a little bit closer than before.

* * *

Kissing in the shower was always a great idea as far as Ichigo was concerned and Grimmjow found no reason to complain about that. They had gone out to dinner that night to celebrate their six month anniversary, something that Yuzu had insisted upon once she had found out about the two. Karin and her big mouth had ruined any chance of Ichigo formally coming out of the closet two months prior during a family dinner and Yuzu had looked pointedly at her brother and sighed dramatically.

"Well, then you'll just have to bring him over to the house more often then! I'll make a big dinner and we can all hang out…."

Ichigo had only groaned and hung his head, trying to hide the small, relieved smile on his face. It was just like Yuzu to want to bring people together and cook for them. Even though his father had been silent through most of it Ichigo could tell that he wasn't about to say anything negative and the night went smoothly after that.

Grimmjow groaned when Ichigo pushed him into the shower wall and kissed him so forcefully he almost lost his breath. It was overwhelming when Ichigo got like this and he had been more and more aggressive the past couple weeks. As Ichigo's hands roamed freely Grimmjow's did as well, their skin heating with every touch. When Ichigo cupped Grimmjow's ass and slipped a finger between his cheeks Grimmjow pushed him back a bit to catch his breath.

"What are you doin'?"

Ichigo smirked. "You said when I quit the club I could ask about… you know."

"Yeah well tryin' to stick a finger in my ass is not asking." Grimmjow pointed out. He had really begun to hope that Ichigo had forgotten that but now his behavior was starting to make sense. He had been, for the most part, trying to be the "man" lately. Grimmjow sighed. "So what, is this like the present you want for our anniversary?"

Ichigo blushed even as a small embarrassed smile twitched at his lips. "Kinda"

Grimmjow shook his head and closed his eyes. "I…."

"I promise I'll go real slow and if you don't like it I'll stop immediately. I just… I just wanna try it at least once." Ichigo's voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke, his blush intensifying with each word. Even as embarrassed as he was about this he still wasn't going to back down.

Grimmjow sighed and licked his lips. "Let's just… let's just… let things happen. How's that sound?"

The bright wide smile he received was enough to make him grin in return. Though he really wasn't looking forward to it he loved Ichigo enough to try it out. At least once. Once the shower was off and they were dried they made their way to the bedroom and before Grimmjow could say anything Ichigo pushed him down on the bed. He tossed the lube on the bed with them before crawling over Grimmjow and kissing him once more. As their tongues slid together and Ichigo pressed his body against Grimmjow, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the younger man, kneading the hard muscles of his back.

Ichigo trailed his kisses lower, nipping as he went and sucking Grimmjow's nipples gently. Grimmjow sucked in a breath and bit his lip when Ichigo's hand closed around his cock and brought him to his full arousal. In the blink of an eye Ichigo was crouched between his legs and sucking his hard member into his mouth, pulling it all the way down his throat and swallowing around him. He knew how much Grimmjow loved it when he did it and kept it up for as long as he could before pulling back just enough to catch his breath. Without alerting Grimmjow to what he was doing he reached for the lube and thoroughly coated two fingers. When he used his other hand to spread one of Grimmjow's legs the man tensed.

"You can't be tense for this."

"Well excuse me for being a little apprehensive about having something in my ass for the first time."

Ichigo frowned and bit his lip. "Do you want me to stop?"

Grimmjow sighed. "No." His voice got so quiet that Ichigo barely heard him. "Just… nervous."

Ichigo gave him a sweet smile he didn't see and placed a slick finger against Grimmjow's entrance. "I promise I won't hurt you."

That said he added just a little pressure and returned his mouth to the cock still standing proud before him. Grimmjow was torn between wanting to get it over with and wanting to just tell Ichigo he couldn't do it. It was ridiculous really but he was scared of what would happen once that finger threatening to invade him was inside. What if it did hurt? What if he liked it? Would he in turn become the bottom in this relationship? Even if that last question was unlikely it bothered him. He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't at first feel when Ichigo finally pushed inside him. It wasn't until he was at the second knuckle that he felt it all and only because he moved his finger. Grimmjow let out a small gasp and opened his eyes, discovering only then that he had closed them in the first place.

"Did it hurt?" Ichigo asked, pulling away from the cock he was still blowing with a worried look on his face.

Grimmjow blinked at him and felt the digit slide further in. He shook his head and frowned. No, it didn't hurt at all actually. It didn't necessarily feel good, but it wasn't hurting. Ichigo bit his lip and watched Grimmjow's face as he buried the finger as deep as he could, checking for any signs of discomfort. He realize, and had thought about this before hand, that that first time wasn't going to initially fell as wonderful as it did every time for him. That and the fact that he had only ever fingered himself meant that he was basically new at this. But taking the lead from his personal experience he sought out that small bundle of nerves and barely brushed the tip of his finger over it. Grimmjow's eyes widened when he felt it and he still wasn't sure how to react. He sat up on his elbows and continued to frown, his own lip disappearing between his teeth. That had been… different.

Ichigo licked his lips and tried again, this time applying more pressure and staying over it a bit longer. Grimmjow closed his eyes and felt a strange, new stirring inside him. When Ichigo began to slowly pull the finger back and push it forward something happened. Instead of feeling awkward and weird it was like someone had turned on a furnace inside Grimmjow. His head tipped back and he bit his lip harder. Encouraged by the response Ichigo returned his mouth to his cock and picked up the speed with his finger, still moving slowly but without pause.

When he felt brave enough he pulled it almost all the way out and began to press the second one in. Grimmjow barely tensed at this but shivered and dropped down to fully spread out on the bed once more. Ichigo pushed in further until both fingers pressed against Grimmjow's prostate and he almost jumped at the sound that action produced.

"Oh… sh-it." Grimmjow groaned, willing his hips not to move.

Ichigo pulled back and smiled before nipping at the base of Grimmjow's cock on the left side; one of his more sensitive spots. Grimmjow reached down with one hand and grabbed a handful of Ichigo's hair. Ichigo paused and looked up, grinning at what he saw. Grimmjow's eyes were still closed and he was still frowning, but his mouth was now opened and his breathing rate had escalated. Ichigo grabbed the lube with his free hand and drizzled some more on a third finger, preparing for the next move. He waited until he felt Grimmjow's hips finally twitch before slowly pulling the two fingers he had inside Grimmjow out and pressing the third back in. When Grimmjow hissed his stopped.

"Hurt?" He asked quietly, not really sure why he was whispering.

"It… no. Just…."

"Weird?"

Grimmjow nodded and opened his eyes. "Fuck, Ichigo."

"I'm gonna do it anyway, okay?"

Grimmjow chuckled nervously and shook his head. "Just hurry it up."

Ichigo grinned again and pushed the three fingers as deep as they could go, ignoring another uncomfortable hiss from Grimmjow but only because the moment Ichigo sought out his prostate is changed to a deep throated moan. That's when Ichigo began to fuck him slowly with the three fingers, stretching him and preparing him for the next phase. Grimmjow could feel his entire body tighten and heat and he could no longer stop his hips from moving. It wasn't a matter of trying to act manly anymore. It wasn't a matter of trying to show that he was still seme. None of that mattered. His hips titled to meet Ichigo's thrusts and even with the strange sensation of being stretched open in a place that had never been stretched before he was, for the first time, starting to think this had been a good idea.

Ichigo licked the head of Grimmjow's cock and smiled. "Feel good?"

"Shu-t up… mnn…."

Ichigo was amazed at what he was seeing; what he was experiencing. Grimmjow, the man that had been pounding him for so long was starting to get into it so much so that Ichigo was now aching to be inside in. He wanted to know what it was like, what it felt like, to fuck this man so bad he wasn't sure just how much longer he could hold back. When Grimmjow's hips began to move faster than his fingers he knew his own time was up. Still moving his hand he sat up and leaned over Grimmjow, pressing his lips to the side of his neck.

"Can I…?" He asked breathlessly. He wasn't even sure he could make it all the way inside but at this point he didn't care.

Grimmjow bit his lip and made a sound that was almost like a whine. "Ah, fuck. I… I guess so."

Ichigo chuckled and slowed his hand to a stop as he coaxed Grimmjow into a long and deep kiss. He pulled his hand away from the man below him and began to coat his own cock with lubricant.

"How do you… how do you wanna do this?"

Grimmjow blinked his eyes open and his brow knit together. He hadn't thought about that.

"How 'bout just like this." He whispered and Ichigo nodded.

"'Kay."

When the tip of Ichigo's cock began to press lightly against him Grimmjow shut his eyes once more and grit his teeth. This was really happening now. Ichigo was going to be inside him and even though he had given in to everything outwardly he was still at war with certain parts of himself. Yes it had felt good, really good if he were being honest with himself, but it was still an odd thing to think of this young man actually fucking him. When Ichigo began to press forward he realized there was no going back now. Ichigo rested his forehead on Grimmjow's shoulder as he moved as slowly as he could. He didn't remember much of how it felt to be inside a woman and from his own explorations he knew the feeling of anal as apposed to vaginal penetration were worlds apart. He knew that the girl he had been with had never been this tight though and he grit his own teeth as he pressed on. When the tip of his cock finally pushed passed the tight ring of muscle the both of them groaned in unison.

"Fuck Grimmjow. Fuck."

"Shit, slow down."

"Sorry."

Ichigo tried, he really did, to take things slowly but his body seemed to have a mind of it's own. It wanted to be inside this man and it was fighting Ichigo every step of the way. He was barely half way in before he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Grimmjow tightened harshly around him and suddenly loosened allowing Ichigo to bury himself. Ichigo was trembling and panting, feeling Grimmjow's hitching breaths beneath him and his tight, hot, silky sheath around him.

"Oh God. I can't… I have to…."

"Fuck."

Ichigo moved, pressing himself deeper and pulling back before pressing in once more. With one hand gripping the sheets tightly Grimmjow reached up with the other and grabbed Ichigo's hair, tugging on it until Ichigo raised his head so they could kiss. He had never imagined that it would feel this good. Ichigo was being so gentle with him still and yet he already felt like he was falling to pieces. He moved again, titling his hips up and groaning at the feeling of Ichigo's length sliding that much further into him. Suddenly Ichigo pulled his hips almost all the way back before snapping them forward again and Grimmjow cried out.

"Oh fuck! God damn it! Shit." He panted, moaning when Ichigo did it again. "Shit, Ichi… Ichig-oh fuck."

Ichigo couldn't speak. Couldn't think enough to form words. His thrusts picked up speed even more, the feeling, the friction, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. He couldn't take it. Didn't think he would last any longer. He pushed himself up on his elbows and reached down, wrapping his still slick fingers around Grimmjow's cock and began to pump it in time with his now almost brutal thrusts. Grimmjow hips bucked and the sensations were too much for him. He came, his ass clamping down around Ichigo so hard that it actually prevented the young man from cumming himself until he relaxed. As soon as those muscles let go of their vise like grip he lost it and came hard and deep inside Grimmjow before collapsing on top of him.

Once he caught his breath Ichigo sat back and slowly pulled out of Grimmjow, wincing and shuddering as his oversensitive cock brushed against him.

"That…." He stopped, not sure what else to say.

Grimmjow chuckled and covered his eyes with his arm. "Fuck."

Ichigo felt his lips twitch and a giggle stat to bubble up. "Yeah."

Grimmjow lay there for a moment longer before sitting up and wrinkling his nose a bit.

"Does it always feel weird afterwards?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Like how?"

Grimmjow looked up with his nose still wrinkled. "Like…," He snorted. "Like squishy?"

Ichigo tipped his head back and laughed, nearly falling off the bed. "Yeah, kinda I guess."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stood up, weaving to the side a bit before righting himself. "Uhg, I need another shower."

He turned and looked down at Ichigo, reaching out and pulling him up as well and kissing his cheek. Ichigo's laughter died down and he smiled up into Grimmjow's bright blue eyes. That had been amazing but he wasn't sure how to say that out loud and not ruin it by blushing like and idiot.

"I don't know if I wanna do that all the time, but…." Grimmjow bit his lip.

"It was amazing." Ichigo blurt out, his eyes going wide before the blush stained his cheeks. He was supposed to keep that to himself.

Grimmjow smiled and pressed his lips against his. "Yeah." His nose suddenly scrunched up again. "Ah gross. It's dripping down my thigh."

Ichigo laughed again. "That's gross."

"No shit. Let's go take another shower."

"I could hold it in there while we walk to the bathroom." Ichigo offered, feeling suddenly in a teasing mood.

Grimmjow looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Just get in the shower weirdo."

"Hey Grimmjow?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Grimmjow chuckled and pulled Ichigo into his arms. "I love you too, Ichigo."

He kissed his lips chastely and stepped back, pulling him along to the bathroom. He never thought he would find someone like Ichigo, never thought he would have stayed with him after all the shit he had put him through, but he was glad he had. He didn't know how on earth he had ever deserved someone like him but he wasn't about to let him go. After a shower the two of them cuddled into bed, shared one last sweet kiss and drifted off, their future bright ahead of them.

* * *

A/N First off I would like to thank each and every one of you that have read this story for actually doing so. I never thought it would become what it has and now, like all of you, I am sad to see it go. On the bright side! I guess one could say that it's not completely over. I have decided the add an extra story to this, a short GrimmIchi that I hope you will all enjoy. I haven't quite worked out the title yet so I ask those of you that wish to continue following the world of SBB to author alert me so that you know when it comes out. Either that or just keep checking my site. I will be posting it as a new story so if all you have is SBB alerted you won't know when it comes out. And of course after that will come the sequel, Solid Gold. It's been a long road and thank you all for all the love you have given to me and this story along the way. I hope you all continue on with the extra story and the sequel and hope to hear from you then. thank you again so so very much *sniff sniff* Goodbye for now until I post again.

Your Loving Pervert,

~Penny


End file.
